I Was Born To Be With You
by Viero D. Eclipse
Summary: CH 24 APDET! Changmin yakin, berapa kalipun ia harus bereinkarnasi dan terlahir kembali di dunia, benang takdirnya pasti akan selalu bertaut dengan Jinki dalam jala kontinuitas yang tak terbatas. Dan ia sungguh tak keberatan dengan vonis itu. ChangNew/ChangminxOnew. Kumpulan oneshot yang terakumulasi menjadi satu. AR AU BL Don't like, Don't read
1. First Life

**A/N: Oke, sebelumnya buat yang gak suka ama Changmin x Onew, silahkan tekan tombol close dan gak usah ngebaca fanfic ini. Saya gak butuh bacotan soal pair ini anehlah, gak ada feel-lah dan sebagainya. Silahkan kalian mengkritik cara penulisan saya atau EYD dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau kalian sampai ngehina pair yang saya bawa, saya gak bakal menolerir dan bakalan saya abaikan. Arasso? Gak suka, ya gak usah dibaca. Saya hargai preferensi anda. Dan tolong, hargai juga preferensi saya.**

Fic ChangNew kedua saya! _Mianhe_, kali ini lagi-lagi ChangNew. Karena feel ChangNew saya masih membara. Buat yang nungguin updetan fic OnJong saya, harap bersabar ya. Mood swing saya emang menyebalkan... m(_ _)m *bungkuk2*

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Untuk chapter ini settingnya AR dan tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I remember the day we first met**_

_**You came to me**_

_**on a dazzling and bright day**_

_**Thank you for coming to me" – Onew – In Your Eyes**_

* * *

**First Life**

_S.M-Entertaiment._

Frase itu menjadi awal mula dari titik pertemuan mereka. Dalam sejarah hidup Changmin, _namja_ itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menemui sebuah entitas dengan simpulan senyum terindah yang pernah ada di dunia. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada sebuah entitas yang dapat mengemban banyak sekali kesempurnaan. Kalau boleh jujur, Changmin sendiri merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang juga sangat sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ia adalah Max Changmin. _Maknae_ dari DBSK, sebuah grup _boyband_ papan atas yang sangat melejit di Korea dan telah sukses melebarkan sayap hampir di penjuru gerbang mancanegara. Namanya selalu berada di peringkat teratas sebagai _K-Pop Idol_ terpopuler di Korea dan juga Jepang.

Basuhan kesuksesan, kilaunya popularitas dan segenap puncak euforia dalam jala karirnya itu tentu tidak dengan mudah didapatkan Changmin. Ia bukanlah dewa yang bisa meraih segalanya hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja. Ia berjuang. Semuanya dimulai dari nol. Suara vokalnya memiliki peranan yang begitu besar dalam hidupnya. Dan ia sangat mensyukuri bakatnya itu.

Dan sebagai agensi besar yang sudah mem_booming_kan banyak bakat dari artis-artisnya, sudah pasti _S.M-Entertainment_ akan menelurkan lagi beberapa artis baru tiap tahunnya. Puluhan _trainee_ selalu diasah, siap bertempur dalam medan dunia hiburan. Dan di saat itulah Changmin mendapati sang entitas sempurna.

Seorang _trainee_ muda yang kelak akan menjadi calon bintang paling bersinar sama seperti Changmin.

"_A-Annyeoung ha-ha-shim-nikka, j-je i-ireum-eun __**Lee Jinki**__ imnid-da."_

Nadanya terdengar lirih dan sangat gugup. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu polos dibalik sikap malu-malu dan gestur canggung yang ia perlihatkan. Rambut hitamnya yang lebat dan panjang serta cara berpakaiannya yang terlihat kurang serasi itu membuat Changmin menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. Tipikal _trainee_, mereka pasti akan terlihat seperti orang yang biasa saja karena belum terbasuh dengan sentuhan _make-up_.

Namun di situlah letak keindahannya.

Mereka masih terlihat murni. Rendah hati. Masih belum terkontaminasi dengan glamornya kehidupan sebagai seorang idola.

Dan _namja_ itu. Lee Jinki. Ia terlihat begitu bersinar saat sebingkai senyuman mulai tergurat di paras lugunya. Senyuman itu mengandung harapan. Mengandung sebuah impian besar. Senyuman itu mengandung tombak determinasi yang begitu kuat dan tajam. Mengandung seuntai cita untuk menggapai puncak kesuksesan.

Changmin yakin bahwa kelak, _namja_ itu akan berhasil. Ah, bicara apa dia. Sudah pasti _namja_ itu akan sukses dibawah bendera SM. Ia akan berada di puncak. Ia akan bersinar seperti senyuman manis yang tergurat di wajahnya itu.

Namun, Changmin juga memiliki ekspetasi bahwa _namja_ itu mungkin akan terbutakan dengan popularitas, terbutakan dengan tanggung jawab sebagai idola. Ia akan lupa dengan jati dirinya. Ia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda. Ia dituntut untuk menjadi entitas baru. Entitas sempurna yang diinginkan oleh para _fans_.

Changmin tahu bahwa semua itu terkesan begitu ironis.

Tapi ia bukanlah _namja_ yang delusional. Ia berspekulasi berdasarkan realitas. Ia sudah mengalaminya sendiri. Ia bukanlah Shim Changmin yang dulu. Ia adalah Max. Figur idola dengan suara emas dan kesempurnaan entitas untuk dipuja oleh para penggemarnya. Dan hidup sebagai sosok Max tidaklah mudah. Dunia idola begitu kejam. Kebebasan dan privasi mungkin bagai debu yang sulit untuk diraih dan dikendalikan.

Melihat begitu polos dan lugunya sosok _namja trainee_—yang kini berada di atas _altar_ untuk memperkenalkan dirinya—sejatinya membuat Changmin berpikir, bagaimana bentuk kerja keras _namja_ itu kelak. Semua _trainee_ yang ada di dalam naungan SM sudah pasti berjuang mati-matian untuk menggapai impian mereka. Namun, entah mengapa, _namja_ polos itu sedikit berbeda. Ia merupakan satu-satunya _trainee_ yang mampu menarik sedikit dari perhatian Changmin.

Dan di saat _namja_ itu menatap Changmin dan tersenyum dari kejahuan—dengan gestur malu-malu dan wajah yang sedikit merona merah—di saat itulah Changmin sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman itu begitu hangat. Begitu indah. Begitu menyejukkan. Dan tanpa sadar, ia pun turut tersenyum. Turut membalas senyuman _namja trainee_ itu.

Dan baru kali ini ia berharap...

Ia berharap bahwa keindahan senyuman itu takkan luntur dan lekang oleh kerasnya persaingan dalam dunia hiburan.

Ia berharap bahwa _namja trainee_ itu tak pernah berubah. Selalu bertabiat ramah, sopan, baik dan selalu rendah hati.

Ia berharap bahwa mereka bisa berjuang bersama-sama.

Dan ia berharap bahwa nantinya...

Ia bisa sedikit lebih dekat dengan Lee Jinki.

.

.

* * *

"Perkenalkan. Mereka adalah SHINee. Grup baru yang akan turut meramaikan dunia hiburan bersama kalian."

"_Annyeonghaseyo bitnaneun SHINee imnida_!"

Suara tepuk tangan mulai bergemuruh saat lima orang _namja_ memberikan salam mereka dan membungkukkan tubuh pertanda hormat. Changmin melihat bahwa Lee Jinki kembali berada di atas _altar_. Namun kali ini, ia tak berdiri sendiri. Ia berdiri bersama empat _namja_ lainnya. Mereka akan menjadi satu tim untuk memperjuangkan nama dari grup mereka.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, aku adalah **Onew**, _leader_ dari SHINee."

Onew.

Nama itu mulai terpantul di dalam hati. Sebuah nama baru yang memiliki makna kelembutan. Sungguh tepat, batin Changmin. Mengingat Jinki yang berkepribadian lembut dan memiliki suara vokal berbalut falsetto yang begitu halus bak lentera _lullaby_ malaikat.

Ah, sungguh kontradiksi sekali.

Changmin memiliki suara tenor yang begitu kuat dan sangat tinggi. Sedangkan 'Onew' memiliki suara yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Simpulan senyum lantas mengembang di paras _maknae_ DBSK itu. _Opposites do attract_, _right_?

Dan kali ini, Changmin tak melihat banyak perubahan di dalam diri Jinki. _Namja_ itu masih terlihat begitu ramah, begitu sopan dan sangat santun. Senyuman itu masihlah terasa begitu hangat dan terlihat indah. Rasa canggung dan malu itu tetap ada. Dan dibalik potongan rambut barunya serta penampilannya yang tidak lagi kacau seperti dulu...

Ia tetaplah seorang Lee Jinki.

Seorang Lee Jinki yang masih melayangkan seuntai senyum pada Changmin dari kejahuan.

Dan Changmin tetaplah seorang Changmin. Yang selalu mengagumi pesona senyum Jinki dan selalu membalas senyum itu dengan kehangatan yang sama.

.

.

* * *

"_AMIGO! Keunyeol boda naega michyeo~ AMIGO_!"

"Gaahh! Sudah, cukup. Aku menyerah! Aku benar-benar bingung dengan step-stepnya! Dan Changmin-_ah_, jika kau tak hafal gerakannya, jangan ikut menari!"

"Ouch!" Changmin mengusap kepalanya sembari beraut ketus saat Junsu mendaratkan jitakan dengan begitu keras. Yunho hanya tertawa melihat aksi pem-_bully_-an _maknae_ itu. Yoochun terlihat menggelengkan kepala. Dan jangan tanya, mengapa Jaejoong hanya bisa berdiri pasif tanpa ekspresi.

"_Yah_! Junsu-_hyung_! Kau tak perlu memukulku seperti itu!"

"Cerewet. Gara-gara kau, _dance_ dengan gerakan dewa ini jadi terlihat begitu berantakan. Aissh!" Junsu menepuk dahinya dengan raut miris. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, siapa sangka. Dibalik popularitas SHINee yang kini semakin melejit, ia dan para _hyung_nya ternyata juga turut terjangkit virus dan terpesona dengan grup _hoobae_nya itu.

Lihat saja Yunho yang sepertinya sudah hafal setengah dari koreografi Amigo, _single _SHINee yang terbaru. Dengan iseng dan penuh antusias tinggi, Junsu pun ikut bergabung dan mulai menirukan gerakan Amigo sesaat sebelum mereka beraksi di atas panggung. Dan daripada turut mematung seperti Jaejoong dan juga Yoochun, Changmin pun mengambil inisiatif untuk ikut menari meskipun pada akhirnya, tindakannya itu berakhir dengan sebuah jitakan dari Junsu.

Sungguh tak terasa.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Semenjak debut pertama dari grup _boyband_ yang dipimpin oleh Jinki itu, ia dan para _dongsaeng_nya berhasil menyabet banyak sekali perhargaan. Pendatang baru terbaik. Pendatang baru terpopuler. Grup band muda terbaik, dan sebagainya. Ah, Changmin sungguh bangga dengan kerja keras mereka. Terutama Jinki. Sebagai seorang _leader_, ia benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Changmin-_hyung_."

Dan masih tergambar jelas di benak Changmin saat dimana Jinki membungkukkan diri dan menyapanya dengan sangat santun. _Hoobae_nya itu melemparkan senyum ramah. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu cerah dan sangat muda meskipun umur mereka hanya terpaut setahun saja.

"Hehe, akhirnya kau bisa menyapaku dengan sangat lancar, Jinki-_yah_? Kau tak lagi gugup seperti dulu."

"Eh?" Jinki terbelalak dan mulai terkekeh dengan rona merah di parasnya. _Aegyo_, batin Changmin. Meskipun ia adalah _maknae_ di grupnya, namun ia tak akan bisa menjadi semanis dan sepolos Jinki—yang dengan ironisnya, merupakan _leader_ dari SHINee. Ia sudah dicap sebagai '_Evil Maknae'_. Bahkan ada juga yang menyebutnya sebagai '_Dark Lord_' atau '_Voldemin_' (perpaduan _Voldemort_ dan Changmin?). Hah, entahlah. Yang jelas, Changmin tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan reputasinya itu.

"Setelah beberapa kali menjadi _host_ di radio dan ikut berpartisipasi di beberapa _reality show_, aku pun belajar untuk meminimalisir kegugupanku, _Hyung_. Dan sepertinya, usahaku ada hasilnya." Jinki kembali tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Changmin turut tersenyum dan mulai bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat grup kami dan SuJu mengerjaimu di hotel? Waktu itu kau sampai menangis dan melerai kami. Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Jinki-_yah_. Ahahahaha!"

"_Yah_! Kalian semua sangat kejam, _Hyung_! Tentu saja aku pasti akan menangis karena takut jika kalian memang benar-benar bertengkar! Aku tak ingin terjadi pertikaian di antara kalian. Di bawah bendera SM, bukankah kita semua saudara?"

Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rona merah itu masihlah menghias paras manisnya. Ya, benar. Changmin paham bahwa dibalik sikap diam dan malu-malunya, Jinki merupakan seorang _namja_ yang begitu sensitif. Ia terlalu lembut untuk disakiti. Dan sungguh, kebaikan hati Jinki membuat Changmin tak ingin melihat kesedihan mewarnai paras _hoobae_nya itu.

_Namja_ itu terlahir untuk bersinar.

Dan Changmin tak ingin senyum terindah itu sirna begitu saja dari Jinki.

"Tapi aku senang, kau sudah terlihat percaya diri sekarang. Menjadi seorang _leader_ tidaklah mudah. Banyak tanggung jawab dan konsekuensi yang harus kau terima. Aku memang hanya seorang _maknae_ di grupku. Namun terkadang, sebagai _dongsaeng_, kami pun paham bagaimana beratnya tugas yang diemban Yunho-_hyung_ sebagai _leader_."

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

Jinki mencoba meresapi masukan itu ke dalam nalarnya. Ia paham bahwa Changmin tak bermaksud untuk menggurui. _Sunbae_nya itu benar-benar khawatir dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Jinki. Dan hal itu membuatnya senang. Sungguh, dibalik parsial Changmin yang terlihat apatis, sejatinya _namja_ itu benar-benar sangat peduli dengan _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Arasso_. Perjalananku masih panjang. Aku akan berjuang dengan keras, _Hyung_. _Gomawo_ untuk dukungannya!" Dan senyum itupun semakin mengembang lebar. Kedua mata Jinki bertransisi bak dua buah bulan sabit yang begitu indah. Changmin kembali merasakan kehangatan tak terdefinisi. Ia yakin, sepertinya hanya Jinki yang mampu membuatnya merasakan efek itu.

Secara perlahan, ia usap untaian rambut Jinki—yang saat itu berambut brunet. Ia usap dengan lembut sembari melayangkan senyum tipis. Seuntai frase pembangkit semangat lantas terguratkan.

"Lee Jinki-_yah, Hwaiting_!"

.

.

* * *

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu.

Bendera SM membuat hubungan para artis-artis yang dinaunginya menjadi semakin lekat. Dan meskipun ikatan kekeluargaan telah menjadi slogan dalam SM, namun bukan berarti hal itu menjadi jaminan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak ada yang statis di dunia ini. Benang-benang euforia tak selamanya bisa digenggam. Karena saat kau berhasil menggapainya, mereka seperti air, yang bisa habis dan membuncah lepas kapan saja. Dan saat kau berusaha untuk mempertahankannya, mereka seperti debu. Semakin dicari, justru semakin samar dan menghilang.

Dan genangan kehidupan tak ubahnya seperti roda. Ada masa dimana semuanya terasa begitu indah. Terasa seperti di puncak.

Dan ada masa dimana roda itu berputar ke bawah. Semuanya terasa begitu berat dan sangat menyakitkan.

.

DBSK pecah.

.

Tak pernah terbayangkan bagi Changmin bahwa distopia itu benar-benar terjadi padanya. Tak pernah terbersit sebuah pikiran bahwa grupnya akan terlanda kerikil konflik yang begitu besar dan tajam. Ia tak menyangka bahwa DBSK, sebuah grup berisikan para _hyung_ yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri, akan pecah begitu saja dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Baru kemarin ia masih menikmati kebersamaan itu dengan para _dongsaeng_nya. Menikmati segenap kesuksesan dari hasil penjualan album mereka.

Kini semua itu telah sirna, menjadi kepingan kenangan yang mungkin terlalu menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Yunho-_hyung_, Changmin-_hyung_! _Hwaiting_!"

"Kalian berdua jangan menyerah! Perjalanan kalian masih panjang!"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalian harus tetap bertahan demi _Cassiopeia_!"

"Kami semua mendukungmu, _Hyung_! Ayo, _Hwaiting_!"

Segenap dukungan mulai mengalir. Changmin sungguh terharu dengan para _dongsaeng_nya yang sangat suportif itu. Sempat terlintas di otaknya untuk berhenti. Untuk mengakhiri palung karirnya di bendera SM. Ia sempat merasa jatuh dan terperosok ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Menyerah. Ia sungguh ingin menyerah.

Namun dukungan demi dukungan itu terus datang. Terus membasuh dan menajamkan determinasinya.

"Konflik ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Kita harus tetap bertahan, Changmin-_ah_. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang ada di sisiku saat ini. Kita tak bisa menghancurkan harapan para _fans_. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku tak akan bisa melakukan ini seorang diri."

Setelah lama berdiam diri, akhirnya Yunho berhasil bangkit dan meyakinkan Changmin. _Maknae_nya itu lantas mengangguk dan mencoba menyingkirkan jala keputusasaan yang selalu menyelubungi benaknya.

Ia tak bisa egois dan membiarkan Yunho berjuang seorang diri. Ia juga tak bisa egois dan mengacuhkan dukungan para _fans_ dan para _dongsaeng_nya.

Determinasi itu sudah bulat.

Changmin tak akan menyerah.

Banyak tombak-tombak harapan yang sudah dititipkannya padanya.

Dan ia tak bisa membiarkan tombak-tombak harapan itu meleset dan tak tepat sasaran begitu saja.

"Kau tak apa-apa, _Hyung_? Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa. _Gomawo_, Minho-_yah_." Changmin melepaskan pelukan Minho dan mulai menepuk bahu _hoobae_nya itu. Beberapa personil SHINee lainnya—katakanlah Jonghyun, Taemin dan Kibum— terlihat melemparkan senyum sembari melayangkan pandangan yang menyiratkan kalimat 'jangan menyerah, _Hyung_!'.

Lalu... bagaimana dengan... Jinki?

_Hoobae_nya itu terlihat absen. Changmin sama sekali tak melihat kehadiran Jinki. Memang, padatnya jadwal konser dari grup mereka telah membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi sedikit renggang akan jeda. Changmin sudah jarang bertemu Jinki selain hanya pada saat konser dan acara_ gathering_ saja. Dan meskipun diantara segenap personil SHINee, ia paling dekat dengan Minho, itu bukan berarti ia tak ingin menemui Jinki, 'kan?

Lagipula, yang membuatnya akrab dengan Minho adalah; karena Minho sendiri yang memiliki inisiatif untuk berhubungan dekat dengan Changmin. _Namja_ itu tak segan untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Ia bahkan dijuluki sebagai _hyungwhore_ bukan tanpa alasan. Sungguh kontradiksi dengan Jinki yang notabene merupakan _namja_ yang pendiam. _Leader_ SHINee itu bukanlah tipe s_tarter_. Ia tak akan memulai sebuah konversasi jika tak diberi stimulus. Ia hanya akan bercanda di saat situasi menjadi terlalu dingin dan serius.

Dan Changmin mulai merindukan Jinki.

Ia mulai merindukan _namja_ dengan simpulan senyum terindah itu. Ia ingin melihat paras manisnya. Ia ingin melihat _hoobae_nya itu tertawa. Ia ingin mendengar segenap lelucon-lelucon garing yang selalu Jinki guratkan di saat yang tak tepat. Ia ingin menatap kedua mata bulan sabit Jinki saat ia tersenyum lebar.

Ia menginginkan keberadaan Jinki.

Karena entitas _namja_ itu mampu memberikan kedamaian dan juga kehangatan yang dibutuhkan oleh Changmin.

Dan sejatinya, keabsenan Jinki membuat Changmin sedikit kecewa. Ia tak memiliki niatan untuk menanyakan alasan absennya Jinki kepada para _dongsaeng_nya itu. Ya, mungkin saja Jinki tak datang karena sibuk dan harus mengisi acara di tempat lain? Siapa tahu saja.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, tetaplah semangat, Changmin-_hyung_! Kami semua selalu mendukungmu dan Yunho-_hyung_!"

"_Ne, Gomawo_." Changmin membungkukkan diri dan mulai tersenyum saat menatap Minho dan yang lainnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung SM. Beberapa _dongsaeng_ lain seperti; F(x), SuJu, SNSD, Kangta dan yang lainnya juga mulai berpamitan pada Yunho dan lantas menghampiri Changmin untuk bersalaman.

"Minnie, _Hwaiting_!" Kyuhyun terlihat bersorak sembari melambaikan tangannya. Changmin hanya tertawa dan membalas lambaian tangan kawannya itu.

"_Gomawo_!"

"Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita juga segera kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat, Changmin-_ah_," sahut Yunho sembari melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau duluan saja, _Hyung_. Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar."

"Baiklah. Akan kutunggu kau di luar." Changmin hanya menghela napasnya saat ia sudah tertinggal sendiri di ruang _gathering_ SM itu. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang studio. Entah mengapa, seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya dan membuatnya ingin melangkah ke tempat itu. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya menuruti intuisinya dan mulai memperhatikan keadaan ruang studio setibanya ia di sana.

Sepi.

Ruang studio itu tampak kosong dan sangat sepi. Bahkan terlalu hening sampai-sampai langkah kaki Changmin terdengar menggema di segala penjuru. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Yang menemani eksistensi Changmin dikala itu hanyalah sekumpulan foto-foto grup _band _dan para artis SM. Serta refleksinya sendiri di hamparan cermin ruang _dance_.

_Namja_ itu lantas menghampiri dinding. Spekulasinya ternyata tepat. Beberapa foto DBSK masih terpampang di sana. Foto dimana para personilnya masih lengkap. Masih ada Jaejoong, Junsu dan juga Yoochun di sana, dengan senyum di paras mereka tentu saja. Benar-benar pose kekeluargaan yang sangat sempurna.

Jemari Changmin beranjak, mencoba menyentuh hamparan kaca pigura yang membalut foto itu dengan _frame_nya. Dadanya serasa sesak. Meskipun ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah, namun tetap saja bayang-bayang nostalgia kebersamaan dengan _hyung-hyung_nya itu membuatnya terjerembab dalam palung kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka berjuang bersama-sama. Mengibarkan bendera DBSK ke penjuru dunia. Dan segenap ikatan itupun hancur hanya karena setitik konflik.

Jemari Changmin mengepal.

Tak terasa air mata mulai gugur di pelupuk matanya tanpa suara. Ia tak pernah menangis. Semenjak ketiga _hyung_nya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, ia tak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Justru Yunho yang tampak begitu emosional dan yang paling sering menggugurkan air matanya.

Namun kali ini...

Changmin tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Segenap rasa sakit dan kesedihan itu terus saja membuncah. Terus saja menikam hati dan perasaan Changmin hingga menjadi puing-puing lara yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Ia merasa begitu tak berguna. Ia gagal untuk menghadang konflik itu. Ia gagal untuk menghentikan perpecahan di dalam grupnya.

_Maknae_.

Ya, memang ia hanyalah seorang _maknae_. Ia memang _namja_ yang termuda diantara para _hyung_nya. Namun, bukan berarti semua faktor itu membuatnya jadi terabaikan, bukan?

Changmin juga ingin pendapatnya didengarkan. Ia ingin suara hatinya didengarkan. Tapi sepertinya, para _hyung_nya itu lebih menjunjung tinggi hak kebebasan mereka. Dan Changmin pun paham bahwa mereka tak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia hargai keputusan mereka. Dan ia berharap, para _hyung_nya itu bisa mendapatkan kesuksesan dan masa depan yang lebih baik.

Butiran air mata itu terus saja berguguran. Changmin hanya bisa menunduk dengan sekujur tubuh yang kian gemetaran. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum foto-foto kebersamaan mereka disingkirkan seluruhnya. Dan memikirkan probabilitas itu membuat Changmin menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan pedih.

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

"H-Hah?"

Changmin terkejut saat jemari seseorang tampak mengusap air mata yang menggenangi parasnya. Terbelalak, atensinya lantas mengarah pada sesosok _namja_ yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Dan Changmin seakan tercekat saat tahu, siapa _namja_ itu sebenarnya.

"J-Jinki-_yah_?"

_Namja_ yang selalu ia nanti itu telah hadir. Lee Jinki, ia benar-benar hadir tepat di hadapan Changmin. Kedua mata cokelat madunya memandang sendu. Lantas ditepuknya perlahan bahu _sunbae_nya itu sembari membisikkan frase dengan begitu pelan.

"Menangislah, _Hyung_. Menangislah sampai kau tak bisa menangis lagi. Keluarkan segenap kepedihanmu. Jangan dipendam lagi..."

"J-Jinki... ukhh..."

Rasanya semakin sesak.

Changmin sungguh tak mampu membendung perasaannya. Air mata kembali berguguran dan menggenangi paras tampannya. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Dan ia pun hanya bisa mendekap erat tubuh Jinki saat _namja_ itu mulai memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"_Mianhe_, karena aku datang terlambat, _Hyung_. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan selalu ada saat kau butuh tempat bersandar dari segenap permasalahan ini. Kau bisa bersandar padaku, _Hyung_. Aku tak akan kemana-mana."

Meskipun Changmin tak menatap langsung paras Jinki, ia tahu bahwa _namja_ itu tengah tersenyum di dalam dekapannya. Ia bisa merasakan lentera kehangatan itu. Sebuah lentera kehangatan yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Dan hanya Jinki yang mampu memberi itu.

Hanya Jinki yang mampu memberi ketenangan dalam dirinya.

Setelah isak tangisnya mereda, Changmin lantas membenamkan parasnya di rambut Jinki—yang saat itu berwarna karamel. Rambut _hoobae_nya itu begitu lembut. Dan sungguh, hanya dengan bersama dan mendekap Jinki seperti ini, Changmin seakan bisa melepas jeratan lelah dan melupakan sejenak tentang betapa sakitnya gurat-gurat luka yang ada di dalam hatinya itu.

Sungguh ajaib.

Apakah salah jika Changmin menginginkan Jinki untuk selalu berada di dekatnya?

Ia tahu bahwa Jinki hanyalah _hoobae_nya. Ia bukanlah sanak keluarganya. Ia bukanlah adiknya. Ia bahkan bukanlah kekasihnya.

Namun, hanya dengan mendekap _namja_ itu seperti ini...

Changmin merasa begitu utuh. Ia merasa begitu terlengkapi. Ia tak butuh curahan kasih sayang dari keluarganya. Ia tak butuh dukungan dari saudara ataupun adik-adiknya. Ia tak butuh setangkai cinta dari sosok sang kekasih.

Ia hanya butuh Jinki.

Karena hanya dengan kehadiran Jinki di sisinya, ia pun mampu merasakan segenap dukungan, cinta dan kasih sayang itu.

Ia hanya butuh Jinki untuk berada di dekatnya. Dan semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Changmin.

Mungkin, inilah salah satu faktor, mengapa ia masih mau bertahan di bawah bendera SM. Itu karena _namja_ dengan senyum terindah itu masih berada di sini. Menanti Changmin untuk kembali menunjukkan perjuangannya. Dan tak ada yang membuat Changmin bersemangat selain hanya melihat Jinki tersenyum bangga padanya.

Ia tak ingin mengecewakan _sunbae_nya itu.

Dan ia tak ingin menjadi penyebab lunturnya senyuman Jinki.

Setelah cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan, Jinki mulai mencoba melepaskan dekapannya dari Changmin. Namun _sunbae_nya itu tetap tak mau melepaskannya dan terus saja mendekap Jinki dengan begitu erat. Hawa canggung mulai terasa di dalam diri Jinki. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena ia tak pernah melakukan kontak _skinship_ sedekat dan selama ini dengan siapapun. Ia bahkan seringkali menghindari aksi fanservis dengan para _dongsaeng_nya sendiri.

Dan kontak _skinship_ yang dilakukan Changmin hanya membuat rasa canggung dan gugupnya semakin meningkat saja.

"Umm... Changmin-_hyung_? S-Sepertinya Yunho-_hyung_ sudah menunggu lama di luar, apa tidak sebaiknya kita—"

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Tolong, biarkan aku mendekapmu seperti ini... sebentar saja."

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

"Kumohon."

Dan Jinki tak tega menolak permintaan itu. Nada Changmin terdengar begitu rapuh. Secara perlahan, Jinki kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin dan membiarkan _sunbae_nya itu terus mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

Hening.

Tak ada pertukaran kata maupun inisiatif untuk memulai konversasi di kala itu. Kedua_ namja _itu lebih memilih diam dan terhanyut dalam zona kenyamanan masing-masing. Jinki tak keberatan menjadi tumpuan sandaran untuk _sunbae_ yang sudah menjadi figur panutannya itu. Selama ini, Changmin selalu mendukungnya. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jinki selain hanya membalas dan berbalik mendukung _sunbae_nya itu.

"Changmin-_hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"_Hwaiting_!"

Frase antusias itu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Disandarkanlah paras Jinki di hamparan dadanya sembari membisikkan frase balasan dengan raut damai di wajahnya.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-_yah_. _Gomawo_..."

.

.

* * *

"Changmin-_hyung_! Aku akan berpartisipasi sebagai _lead role_ di drama musical '_Rock of Ages_'! Kumohon, datang ya! Aku ingin kau datang dan melihat pertunjukanku!"

"Wah, benarkah? Selamat, Jinki-_yah_! Kau pantas mendapatkan peran itu."

Changmin hanya dapat tersenyum saat melihat antusiasme yang tergurat nyata di diri Jinki. Semenjak kejadian di ruang studio itu, hubungan mereka pun menjadi semakin dekat dan hawa canggung sudah tak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi. Mereka terlihat saling suportif. Meskipun grup Changmin masih berada dalam masa hiatus, namun ia tak segan untuk selalu memantau para _dongsaeng_nya terutama Jinki.

"Datang ya, _Hyung_? Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu mengenai penampilanku nanti." Dan tak ada yang membuat Changmin berdebar selain hanya melihat tatapan permohonan dari Jinki. _Hoobae_nya itu terlihat begitu mengharapkan kehadirannya. Dan ia hanya ingin Jinki merasa senang.

Sudut bibir Changmin tertarik, seutas senyum tipis lantas mengembang di parasnya. Ia pun mengangguk, sembari mengusap untaian helai rambut karamel Jinki—yang saat itu agak panjang dan sedikit gondrong.

"Aku pasti akan datang. Sudah lama aku ingin melihat penampilanmu sebagai _read role_ di dalam drama musikal, Jinki-_yah_. _Do your best_!"

"_J-Jinjja_? Gyaaaaaa! _G-Gomawo_, Changmin-_hyung_! _GOMAWOOOOO_!" Gelak tawa pun tergurat di mulut Changmin saat _hoobae_nya itu mulai memeluknya dan berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan girangnya. Melihat euforia yang terpancar dalam diri Jinki sejatinya membuat Changmin turut merasakan percik kebahagiaan tertinggi itu. Ia sungguh mendukung _hoobae_nya secara penuh.

Ia akan selalu mendukung Jinki apapun yang terjadi.

Dan ia pun benar-benar mendatangi drama musikal Jinki, tak peduli dengan pandangan para _fans_ serta beberapa _paparazzi _yang menguntitnya di kala itu. Ia bahkan datang saat SHINee mengadakan konser SHINee World pertamanya di Korea. Dan dibalik semua itu, Jinki juga mati-matian mendukung Changmin saat ia dan Yunho kembali dengan album terbaru mereka. _Hoobae_nya itu terlihat yang paling antusias dan bahkan menyuruh segenap _fans_nya untuk selalu mendukung grup Changmin.

Dan tak ada yang membuat Changmin tersentuh selain hanya melihat semangat tinggi Jinki yang tak bosan-bosannya mempromosikan DBSK/TVXQ sebagai grup _duo_ yang luar biasa.

"_Benar-benar "TVXQ"! Tidak pernah mengecewakan kita, Yunho-hyung dan Changminnie-hyung kita yang tercinta! Ini baru saja dimulai, Anda semua tahu kan? Hari ini adalah comeback pertama mereka. Sekarang, ayo beri dukungan untuk TVXQ-hyung kita dengan mengepalkan tangan di udara! Hwaiting!"_

Dan Changmin hanya tertawa saat melihat bagaimana hebohnya reaksi Jinki tatkala _hoobae_nya itu membaca pesan terima kasih Changmin dibalik dukungan akan album terbarunya dengan Yunho.

"_Untuk perusahaan/agensi kami (SM) yang telah memberikan kami dorongan dan kesempatan, dan untuk semua senior dan junior kami yang mengagumkan, cantik, berbakat dan baik, terima kasih semua! __**Orang yang paling tampan di alam semesta, Lee Jinki ^^**__. Raja periklanan Kim Jong Hyun ^^. KeyBum atau Kibum, Choi Minho, yang melimpah dengan kekayaan seperti anak dari keluarga kaya raya pemilik perusahaan minyak dari timur tengah ^^, Pangeran Taemin, yang memiliki segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan pria, dan semua hoobae lainnya, terima kasih."_

"_Yah! _Apa maksudnya ini, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau menulis namaku sebagai orang paling tampan di alam semesta? Apa kau bermaksud sarkastik, hah?" Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan raut ketus sembari melayangkan tatapan skeptis ke arah Changmin. _Sunbae_nya itu hanya bisa tertawa dengan kontur mencurigakan di parasnya.

"Hahahaha! Apa kau tidak percaya jika aku menuliskan kejujuran di pesan itu, Jinki-_yah_?"

"_Anio_. Berhentilah bercanda, _Hyung_! Ini tidak lucu. _Dongsaeng_ku bahkan menertawakanku dengan nada sarkas. Mereka pikir, aku sudah menyuap Changmin-_hyung_ untuk mengaku bahwa aku memang tampan. Semua ini membuatku malu."

Dan hal itu membuat tawa Changmin semakin bergemuruh nyaring. Jinki pun cemberut. Belum sempat ia membarakan protes lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba _sunbae_nya itu menatapnya dengan lembut dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Aksi itu membuat Jinki terbelalak kaget.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_?"

"Percayalah, Jinki-_yah_. Bagiku, kau merupakan orang yang paling tampan di alam semesta ini. Selain dari segi penampilan, kebaikan, determinasi, harapan dan optimisme tinggi. Segenap dukunganmulah yang membuatmu begitu tampan di mataku. Kau adalah orang yang mengagumkan. Tetaplah tersenyum. Kau dilahirkan untuk menjadi _namja_ yang bersinar sama seperti _SHINe_e."

"H-_Hyung_—" pengakuan itu membuat jantung Jinki berdebar begitu cepat. Rona merah menjalar di parasnya yang manis itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan memujinya sampai seperti itu. Mencoba menahan rasa malunya, ia membarakan lelucon yang sejatinya tak perlu.

"Hahaha... kau terdengar seperti _stalker_ku saja, _Hyung_."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku memang menjadi _stalker_mu?"

"M-_MWOH_?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia berusaha melepaskan jeratan Changmin dari tubuhnya. Namun _sunbae_nya itu tetap persisten untuk mendekapnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

"Maksudku adalah, seharusnya kau senang 'kan, mendapati aku sebagai _stalker_mu? Aku bahkan rela datang di pertunjukan musikal dan konser-konsermu. Aku yakin, ribuan _fangirl_ku pasti akan iri padamu, Jinki-_yah_~"

"_Yah_! I-Itu 'kan tindakan Changmin-_hyung_ sendiri yang seperti _stalker_. Aku bahkan tak menyuruh _hyung_ berbuat seperti itu. Ya, memang kuakui bahwa... a-aku sangat senang _hyung_ mau memperhatikanku tapi... a-apa maksudnya dengan ribuan _fangirl_ yang iri itu? A-Aku bahkan bukanlah _yoeja_!" Gugup, ucapan Jinki mulai terpatah-patah. Entah mengapa, parasnya terasa panas dan semakin memerah. Dan melihat Changmin yang masih tak ingin melepaskan dekapannya dari Jinki hanya membuat dada _leader_ SHINee itu seakan meledak.

Changmin pun menyeringai.

"_Ne_. Para _fangirl_ itu pasti akan iri padaku. Karena mereka tak akan pernah mendapatkan dekapanku seperti dekapanku padamu. Karena mereka tak akan mendapat perhatian seperti yang kucurahkan padamu. Karena mereka tak bisa sedekat ini denganku. Karena aku yakin, jika aku bereinkarnasi di dunia ini. Berapa kalipun aku bereinkarnasi..."

...

"Aku akan selalu bertemu dan bersama denganmu. Bukan dengan mereka."

"H-_Hyung_..." Jinki seolah kehabisan kata. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Parasnya semakin pekat dalam rona merah. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa panas. Dan ia tak lagi menyadari tentang betapa cepat debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila itu. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi asing seperti ini.

Sebenarnya...

Apa yang sudah terjadi?

Apakah secara tak langsung, Changmin telah menyiratkan bahwa ia menyukai Jinki?

Belum sempat _leader_ SHINee itu mengguratkan tanya, sebuah kecupan ringan tiba-tiba mendarat di hamparan pipinya. Changmin hanya tersenyum karena aksi spontannya itu sukses membuat Jinki mematung syok. _Maknae_ DBSK itu mulai mengacak-acak rambut karamel sang _hoobae_ dan lantas berbalik, melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Jinki.

"Aku memang tak terlalu suka melakukan _skinship_ dengan _namja _karena aku masihlah _straight_. Namun untukmu, ini adalah pengecualian karena kau lebih manis dari _yoeja_. Dan sampai jumpa di kehidupan kita yang lain. Aku sungguh tak keberatan, jika di kehidupan lain nanti, kau akan menjadi belahan jiwaku, Jinki-_yah_. _Saranghaeyo."_

Changmin pun mulai melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan dan tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Jinki yang ada di belakangnya. Meski begitu, Jinki bisa merasakan bahwa _sunbae_nya itu pasti sedang tersenyum dengan raut bahagia di parasnya.

Dan memikirkan probabilitas itu membuat Jinki tak mampu mengguratkan kata. Ia masih tercekat untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan rona merah di parasnya terancam menjadi permanen.

"Yah! Jinki-_hyung_! Kau di sini rupanya. Kami mencarimu dari tadi. H-Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Jonghyun terlihat melambaikan tangannya di hadapan _leader_nya itu. Namun yang diinterupsi masih tak menunjukkan respon apa-apa. Jinki masih terlihat mematung dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Minho dan Taemin mulai bertukar pandang dengan raut bingung.

Dan Key pun skeptis.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ini termasuk _sangtae_nya lagi? Dan oh ya, apa aku tadi tak salah lihat? Yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan tadi... Changmin-_hyung_ 'kan?"

Dan mendengar nama Changmin meluncur dari mulut Kibum membuat Jinki terhenyak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan sangat syok saat tahu bahwa para _dongsaeng_nya kini sudah ada di hadapannya, melayangkan pandangan aneh padanya.

"K-Kalian, sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Kami sudah berdiri di sini semenjak tadi. Ada apa denganmu, _Hyung_? Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan dengan Changmin-_hyung_ sampai-sampai kau mematung seperti ini? Dan kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"A-Ah, i-itu..." Jinki mulai kebingungan saat Key menginterogasi secara membabi buta. Dan pandangan skeptis dari Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin hanya membuatnya semakin terpojok. Paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar semakin memerah dan terasa panas. Ia sungguh ingin membenturkan wajahnya di hamparan es batu.

"K-Kami hanya m-membicarakan s-soal a-album baru DBSK. I-Itu saja."

"_Jinjja_? Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat aneh begini, _Hyung_? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu benar-benar merah sekali." Dan Jinki sungguh tak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya lagi. Daripada ia semakin salah tingkah, ia pun segera membalikkan tubuh membelakangi para _dongsaeng_nya dan lantas melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, _Mianhe_. A-Aku ingin ke toilet. Kalian tunggu di situ. Aku akan kembali lima menit lagi."

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya? Jika memang ini salah satu dari bentuk _sangtaenya_, tingkahnya itu sedikit tak wajar." Jonghyun hanya bisa mengernyutkan dahinya dengan skeptis saat Jinki sudah tak tampak lagi di dalam ruangan. Kibum hanya menaikkan pundaknya, tak paham. Dan Taemin terlihat menyangga dagunya dengan raut serius.

"Entah mengapa, tingkah Jinki-_hyung_ terlihat seperti tingkah seorang _noona_ yang baru saja mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang _namja_. Kalian tahu? Ya, dengan indikasi muka memerah, gugup, salah tingkah dan sebagainya?"

"M-_MWOH_!" Jonghyun dan Key terbelalak mendengar itu. Kontradiksi dengan Minho yang mulai menggemakan tawanya sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Taemin.

"Imajinasimu lucu sekali, Taeminnie. Kau terlalu sering menonton drama percintaan remaja."

"_Yah_! Aku serius, _Hyung_! Kenapa kalian semua menatapku dengan pandangan remeh begitu? _Aiishh_..."

Dan kali ini, tingkah lucu dari _maknae_ SHINee itu membuat rangkaian tawa semakin terpantul dengan nyaringnya. Jinki yang melihat panorama _dongsaeng_nya dari balik dinding hanya bisa menghela napas dengan raut pasrah. Tak pernah diketahui oleh mereka bahwa tebakan Taemin itu hampir seluruhnya benar. Meskipun ia adalah _namja_, tapi Jinki kini bisa memahami, bagaimana perasaan seorang _yoeja_ saat menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang lain.

Dan ia paham, mengapa Changmin mengungkapkan keyakinannya akan teori reinkarnasi itu.

Itu karena secara realistis, mereka tak mungkin bersatu. Setidaknya di kehidupan ini.

Mereka adalah idola yang memiliki tanggung jawabnya masing-masing. Dan tak semua mata masyarakat akan menolerir dan menjustifikasi keras dengan hubungan yang semacam itu. Dan lagi, mereka memiliki impian yang besar di bawah bendera SM. Untuk kali ini, Jinki pun harus meredam dalam-dalam intuisi dan perasaan baru yang ia rasakan terhadap Changmin.

Simpulan senyum tipis lantas mengembang di paras _namja_ karamel itu.

'Tak mengapa,' batin Jinki. Tak mengapa jika memang mereka tak bisa menyatukan perasaan itu di kehidupan pertama mereka ini. Cinta tak harus diwujudkan dengan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih ataupun dilegalkan dengan tali pernikahan. Cinta bisa diwujudkan dengan cara yang lain.

Dengan selalu bersama misalnya?

Ya. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Jinki untuk mencintai Changmin. Ia akan selalu berada di bawah bendera SM. Turut berjuang bersama Changmin untuk mempertahankan gelar mereka sebagai idola. Ia akan mewujudkan cinta itu dengan memberikan dukungan dan semangat yang tak terputus. Dan mereka akan selalu menjalin ikatan yang erat meskipun mereka sudah tak lagi berada di bawah bendera SM dan menikah dengan _yoeja_ lain nantinya.

Jinki sungguh tak keberatan.

Karena ia yakin dengan ikrar Changmin. Ia yakin jika memang mereka terlahir kembali di dunia ini, mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Mereka pasti akan selalu bersama. Dan Jinki yakin, akan banyak probabilitas yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Ia bisa saja menjadi orang jahat. Ataupun menjadi orang biasa. Ataupun menjadi entitas yang bukan manusia sekalipun.

Namun, apapun yang terjadi nanti...

Mereka pasti akan menyatu dalam satu ikatan cinta yang supremasi.

Jemari Jinki lantas beranjak, mencoba menyentuh hamparan pipi yang sudah terbasuh dengan kecupan Changmin tadi. Pipinya itu terasa hangat. Ia memang tak bisa membalas kecupan itu sekarang. Namun suatu saat nanti. Di sebuah masa dan tempat yang berbeda.

Ia pasti akan membalas perasaan Changmin secara berlimpah ruah... tanpa takut dengan pandangan dunia.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya, _Hyung_. _Saranghaeyo_..."

* * *

**A/N**: Aish... saya gak berniat bikin chapter satu ampe lebih dari lima ribuan word begini. Mana _boring_ pula. _Fail_... =A=" *jedotin pala pake linggis plastik* Dan jujur aja. Saya paling gak suka bikin fic pake _setting canon_. Karena saya bukan Tuhan yang tahu gimana aslinya kehidupan mereka dibalik bendera SM. Tapi meski begitu, saya buat ini berdasarkan trivia/fakta kok. Jadinya, saya gak main-main untuk nyocokin _event-event_nya. :)

Oke, ini list trivianya:

~ Soal Yunho, Junsu ama Changmin yang nariin Amigo, coba kalian _search_ di youtube. Ada kok videonya. Judulnya DBSK Dance SHINee's Amigo. Durasinya cuman 12 detik kalo gak salah. Disitu Junsu gak ngejitak Changmin sih. Lebih ke jotos malah. LOL. Tapi jotosnya pura-pura. Tapi karena kesannya kejem, saya buat Junsu ngejitak Changmin di fic ini xDD

~ Soal SuJu ama DBSK yang pernah ngerjain Jinki di hotel. Mereka pura-pura bertengkar ampe ngebikin Jinki nangis. Hahahaha! Para _sunbae_ emang pada usil. Trivia ini juga ada artikelnya kok. Silahkan tanya ke mbah gugel! :3

~ Soal Changmin yang dateng di drama musikalnya Onew yang Rock of Ages. Itu beneran lho. Ada artikel beritanya. Sialnya, videonya udah dihapus. Tapi di fotonya, si Changmin kelihatan seneng banget ngeliat Onew di drama musikalnya. Ah, _sunbae_ yang suportif sekali~ :)

~ Changmin juga dateng di konser SHINee yang SWC 1 dan foto bareng Onew di kamera _fans_nya (yang menurut saya ama temen saya, pose mereka mirip kayak pasangan _pra wedding_ *plaaaks*). Scene ini ada di DVD SWC 1. Di youtube kayaknya ada. Cari aja dah dengan keyword: [Engsub] SHINee The 1st Concert SHINee World in Seoul (Onew cut) bagi yang penasaran. Ohohoho~ *tampoled*

~ Pernyataan Onew di Me2Day soal dukungannya buat TVXQ: _"Truly "TVXQ"! Never once disappointing us, our lovely Yunho hyung~ Changminnie hyung! It's the start now, you all know right~~^^? Today is their first comeback stage. From now on, please give our TVXQ hyungs' your support by punching your fists (in the air)! Ajajajajajajaja! Hwaiting!"_

~ Dan ini trivia terakhir favorit saya. Yakni pesan "_thanks to_"nya Changmin soal album _Keep your head down_.

"_To our company who sent us applauses of encouragement, and to all of our awesome, pretty, talented and kind seniors and juniors, thank you all! __The most handsome man in the universe, Lee Jinki ^^__ Fishing King Kim Jong Hyun ^^ Key Kibum or KeyBum, Choi Minho, who overflows with richness like a son from a rich middle-east oil company family ^^, Prince Taemin, who owns everything a man needs, and all the other hoobaes, thank you."_

Buahahahaha! Saya gak ngerti, apa maksudnya Changmin bilang kalo Jinki itu _the most handsome man in the universe_. Sarkas, jujur, iseng ataupun cuman bercandaan, yang jelas, hubungan mereka udah pasti deket banget. xD

Btw, saya bukan _Cassie_. Dan saya gak bermaksud mengungkit konflik soal pecahnya DBSK dengan persepsi asal. Saya nge_support_ HoMin ama JYJ kok. Dan saya gak pengen nge_bash_ salah satu dari kubu mereka. Saya juga gak pengen ngebash SM. Toh, subtansi dari konflik itu cuman mereka aja yang tahu. Itu sebabnya, saya gak ngejelasin secara eksplisit apa konflik yang nyebabkan mereka jadi pecah. Karena saya yakin, semua _Cassie_ juga udah pada tahu 'kan? :)

Dan chapter depan udah pasti bersetting AU. _Setting canon_ ini cuman buat kehidupan pertama mereka. Oke, saya yakin, kalian udah bosen ama ocehan saya, maka saya akhiri sampai di sini. _Gomawo_ buat yang udah baca apalagi sudi ninggalin review buat fic abal ini. _See you all in the next chapter_.

_Kamsahamnida_! ^^


	2. 1st Reincarnation

**A/N: **Makasih buat semua yang udah review! Seperti permintaan kalian, saya updet cepet~ Hohohoho~ ^^ Kali ini settingnya AU. Tenang, aja. Chapter ke depan AU semua kok. Gak lagi2 saya bikin canon. Jujur, saya gak bebas bikin canon. Kalo gak karena terpaksa aja... =_=" *sigh*

Dan saya gak akan menolerir kalo semisal ada yang ngeflame soal pairing yang saya bawa ini. Saya tau kalo pair ini crack dan mungkin aneh. Tapi tolong, hargai apa yang sudah saya tulis dan gak perlu menghina pairnya. Kalo gak suka ama pairnya, gak perlu dibaca. Beres 'kan? :)

_On with the story_~ :DDDD

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor semi crack in this chapter**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**And ever has it been known that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation." – Khalil Gibran**_

* * *

**1st Reincarnation**

_Branch Manager_.

Itulah profesi yang diemban Changmin di kehidupan keduanya. _Namja_ itu bukanlah lagi sesosok idola yang tenar di Korea. _Namja_ itu bukanlah lagi menjadi figur dengan banyak _fans_ yang memujanya. _Namja_ itu bukanlah lagi seorang penyanyi dengan suara emas yang selalu menampakkan tahta kesempurnaannya di atas panggung.

Ia adalah seorang _Branch Manager_.

Balutan jas hitam dan tas kerjanya yang tampak elegan merupakan pertanda bahwa ia merupakan salah satu dari kumpulan orang-orang berdasi dengan karir yang cukup cermerlang. Meskipun ia bukanlah sesosok artis dengan nama yang mendunia, itu bukan berarti ia tak memiliki satupun penggemar.

Jangan salah.

Ia dikenal sebagai Shim Changmin. _Namja_ dengan paras setampan dewa, berusia 24 tahun dan memiliki penghasilan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Di usianya yang masih muda itu, ia sudah mampu menjabat sebagai _Branch Manager_ dari sebuah perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Amerika. Dan kini, ia pun dipindahtugaskan ke Korea untuk mengawasi sebuah cabang baru di sana.

Belum lagi dengan beberapa saham yang sudah ia tanamkan di perusahaan tempat ia bekerja itu. Hampir 50 persen pendapatan perusahaan berada di genggamannya. Jangan tanya, sudah berapa banyak uang yang menumpuk di rekeningnya. _Namja_ itu yakin bahwa uang itu tak akan habis sampai ia pensiun sekalipun.

Dan mengingat faktor kejeniusan dan karisma Changmin dibalik segenap kekayaan dan kesuksesannya, tentu hal itu membuatnya disegani oleh banyak orang. Rekan-rekan kerja _yoeja_nya berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Namun, sayang. Sampai saat ini, tak ada yang mampu untuk menaklukkan _namja_ sempurna itu. Tak ada yang tahu, seperti apa sosok ideal yang Changmin inginkan untuk dijadikan sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Namun yang jelas...

Changmin bukanlah _namja_ yang bisa jatuh cinta semudah itu.

.

.

* * *

Udara pagi yang berhembus dari balik kaca jendela apartemen, membuat Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. Segumpal mimpi yang menyelubungi benaknya di kala matanya terpejam itu lantas sirna begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengingat, mimpi apa yang sudah ia lihat di dalam tidurnya. Tapi perkara itu tidaklah penting untuk dipikirkan sekarang.

Dengan lemas, ia mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mulutnya menguap pelan dan jemarinya mencoba mengusap hamparan matanya yang masih tampak memerah. Ia masih mengantuk tentu saja. Karena baru semalam ia mendarat di Korea dan langsung menempati sebuah kamar apartemen yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya.

Beruntung, hari ini ia memiliki waktu yang cukup luang, mengingat bosnya—yakni Jung Yunho—yang menyuruhnya untuk men_yurvey_ cabang perusahaannya besok pagi. Bosnya itu beralibi bahwa dengan meliburkan Changmin hari ini, maka ia bisa memberikan kesempatan pada _namja_ itu untuk mengenal Korea dan beradaptasi dengan tempat tinggal barunya itu.

"Tch. Padahal aku 'kan juga orang Korea? Sudah hampir 17 tahun aku tinggal di Seoul. Aku tak butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi."

Ya. Changmin hanya dapat bergumam sendiri. Tujuh tahun tinggal di Amerika tak akan membuatnya lupa akan setiap lekukan jalan dan beberapa tempat yang ada di Seoul. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dilahirkan di negara itu. Tentu ia tak akan melupakan bahasa ibunya meskipun lidahnya itu sudah terbasuh dengan berbagai bahasa internasional.

_Grroowwll_

Gemuruh suara itu membuat Changmin terbelalak. Ternyata perutnya sudah mulai meronta-ronta, memohon makanan. Dan ia belum sempat membeli _suplay_ makanan kemarin malam.

"Aishh... sepertinya aku harus berbelanja di supermarket. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu untuk sekarang." Dengan raut yang tak begitu antusias, _namja_ itupun mulai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Ramai.

Situasi di sepanjang tepian jalan setapak tampak dipadati oleh rumpunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kedua kaki mereka. Dan dibalik kerumunan itu, Changmin terlihat berjalan dengan langkah stagnan sembari menyelipkan kedua tangan di saku celananya. Ia terus berjalan bersamaan dengan genangan nostalgia yang menyapu nalarnya. Seoul tak pernah berubah. Kota itu akan selalu menjadi _highlight_ di Korea selatan sampai kapanpun juga.

Setelah melewati sebuah taman, beberapa gedung perkantoran dan juga pasar tradisional, akhirnya Changmin berhasil tiba di sebuah supermarket tak jauh dari apartemennya. _Namja_ itu lantas melangkah masuk dan mengambil sebuah keranjang yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk para kostumer.

"Baiklah, hal pertama yang harus dibeli adalah... daging. Ya, benar. Daging. Lalu telur, tepung, minyak, beberapa sayuran dan..." Dengan gerakan yang hampir tak terbaca mata, _namja_ itu mulai mengambil semua material yang ia butuhkan. Bahkan beberapa bahan makanan yang sejatinya tak perlu, tetap tak luput dari perhatian Changmin. Ia adalah seorang _Food Monster_. Jadi jangan tanyakan, mengapa ia membeli banyak sekali persediaan makanan yang sepertinya cukup untuk dihabiskan selama setahun.

Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pemborong yang membajak hampir dari setengah material yang dijual di supermarket.

Dan Changmin tak peduli dengan beberapa _ahjumma_ yang memandangnya dengan begitu skeptis dan menganga. Cih! Apa mereka tak pernah melihat orang kaya berbelanja? Dasar...

Dan karena barang-barang belanjaan yang mulai melebihi muatan, Changmin memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke dalam _trolley_. Sesaat setelah ia mengantri di meja kasir, kedua matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari akan satu hal.

"Ah, iya juga. Ayam! Aku belum mengambil daging ayam. Kenapa aku bisa lupa seperti ini? Aisshh..." Seorang _Food Monster_ tak akan puas jika menu makannya tak lengkap. Itu adalah prinsip Changmin. Dan ia tak akan pernah melanggar prinsip itu sampai kapanpun juga.

Dengan cepat, _namja_ itu lantas kembali menuju ke bagian material makanan dan mulai mencari daging ayam di atas _frezzer_ supermarket yang sudah disediakan.

"Ayam, ayam, ayam, ayam... nah, ini dia!" Sebuah daging ayam yang terbungkus dengan sterofom tipis berlapiskan plastik menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ingin direngkuh Changmin. Dan sungguh merupakan suatu kebetulan karena daging ayam itu hanya tersisa satu saja. Benar-benar beruntung, batin Changmin. Jika ia terlambat semenit saja, ia pasti akan kehabisan daging ayam itu.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, sang _Branch Manager_ mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk meraih daging ayam _limited edition_ itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

_Tap!_

"Eh?" Telapak tangan milik seseorang mulai bertumpuk di atas telapak tangan Changmin. _Namja_ itu terbelalak kaget dan lantas menatap siapa yang sudah berani menginterupsinya.

Sesosok _namja_ muda.

Telapak tangan itu ternyata dimiliki oleh sesosok _namja_ muda berambut karamel, berwajah _baby face_ yang begitu manis dan cukup tampan. Changmin semakin terbelalak saat _namja_ itu menatapnya dengan serius. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi _namja_ itu untuk menjerat daging ayam yang hendak diambil oleh Changmin. Sepertinya, ia juga menginginkan ayam itu.

"Err..." Changmin mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat ia ingin mengklaim ayam itu sebagai miliknya. Namun seperti, _namja_ berambut karamel yang ada di hadapannya itu tetap persisten untuk menjerat daging ayam di tangannya dan tak ingin menyerahkannya kepada Changmin.

'Ada apa dengan bocah ini? Aku 'kan yang melihat daging ayam ini duluan!' batin Changmin tak mau kalah.

Pada akhirnya, ritual tarik menarik ayam tanpa suara pun terjadi dengan begitu sengit selama hampir lima menit lamanya—sampai-sampai penjaga supermarket di bagian penjualan makanan dan beberapa kostumer melongo menatapnya—Dan merasakan determinasi tinggi pada tatapan sang musuh lantas membuat Changmin menyerah dan membiarkan _namja_ itu memenangkan duel perebutan ayam mereka.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Ambil saja daging ayam itu. Aku bisa membelinya di tempat lain." Deklarasi kekalahan Changmin membuat _namja_ berambut karamel itu tersenyum dengan kontur bahagia di parasnya.

"_Gomawo_!" Kekehan girang tergurat dari mulut _namja_ itu. Kedua mata cokelat madunya bertransisi bak bulan sabit yang begitu indah. Panorama itu membuat Changmin terhenyak dan tak mampu berpikir untuk sesaat. Sampai pada akhirnya, _namja_ maniak ayam itu mulai berlari menuju kasir dan menubruk beberapa karung beras di hadapannya. Hal itu sukses membuat ujung bibir Changmin terkait ke masing-masing sudut, menahan tawa.

"Ah, _M-Mianhe_, _Ahjumma_! Aku tak sengaja. Biar kubereskan!" _Namja_ muda itu segera membereskan beberapa karung beras yang berceceran di lantai dan lekas menuju ke kasir untuk membayar daging ayamnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap hal itu dari kejahuan. Segenap tingkah yang diperlihatkan _namja_ maniak ayam itu benar-benar begitu lucu dan sangat unik.

Setelah keberadaan _namja_ muda itu tak lagi tampak di supermarket, Changmin pun lantas menggeret _trolley_-nya menuju kasir dan membayar segenap bahan makanan yang ia beli. Atensinya lantas mengarah pada pintu kaca supermarket yang tampak terbuka di hadapannya. Benaknya mengandai-andai...

Akankah ia bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ unik itu lagi?

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab itu.

.

.

* * *

Dan waktu benar-benar memberikan jawaban yang dinanti Changmin.

KFC.

Itu adalah tempat dimana ia dipertemukan dengan _namja_ itu kembali. Seminggu setelah insiden duel ayam yang terjadi di supermarket, kini Changmin pun mendapati sosok _namja_ itu sedang melahap paha ayam di sebuah meja di dekat jendela. Dari cara _namja_ itu melahapnya, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan. Tapi Changmin yakin, _namja_ itu tidak benar-benar lapar. Dengan inisiatif kecil, ia pun mulai melangkahkan diri menghampiri meja _namja_ itu.

"Kau benar-benar maniak ayam, ya?"

"Hmm?" _Namja_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menatap Changmin yang sudah terduduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau... yang di supermarket waktu itu?"

"Iya benar. Aku yang di supermarket waktu itu." Changmin sedikit menautkan dahinya saat _namja_ itu mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Haha. Apa-apaan pertanyaan _namja_ ini?

"Tentu saja aku kemari untuk memakan ayam," sahut Changmin dengan nada sarkas sembari menunjuk sepiring ayam goreng, kentang, burger, nasi dan segelas pepsi yang ada di nampannya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa kau duduk di mejaku? Bukankah masih banyak meja kosong di sini?"

"Oohh... aku hanya ingin duduk di sini. Apakah tidak boleh?" _Namja_ muda itu lantas menaikkan bahunya.

"_Ne_. Boleh-boleh saja. Selama kau tak mencuri ayamku." Jawaban itu membuat Changmin tertawa. _Namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar lucu. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk ayam. Sama halnya seperti Changmin yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk makanan. Ini sungguh sangat menarik.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Shim Changmin. Siapa namamu, Bocah?" Changmin melayangkan tanya sembari menenggak pepsi yang ada di gelasnya.

"Lee Jinki. Dan aku bukan bocah. Aku sudah berumur 23 tahun, kau tahu!"

"BUUUUURRRRSSSSTTTTT! Uhukk! Uhuukk!"

Changmin tersedak.

Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya menatap itu.

"_M-MWOH_!" Changmin berhasil mengatakan sesuatu sesaat setelah terbatuk. Ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin. "K-Kau s-sudah berumur 23 tahun?"

"Uhumm!" sahut Jinki mengangguk sembari mengunyah ayamnya. Changmin benar-benar syok dengan kenyataan itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa _namja_ dengan wajah yang begitu muda seperti Jinki ternyata hanya terpaut setahun saja darinya. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Tapi wajah dan perawakanmu masih terlihat seperti bocah yang berumur 17 tahun."

"Hehehe... banyak yang berkata seperti itu." Simpulan senyum mulai mengembang di paras Jinki. Dan lagi-lagi panorama itu membuat Changmin terhenyak. Jujur saja, _namja_ di hadapannya itu benar-benar manis. Entah mengapa, sepertinya ia begitu familiar dengan eksistensi Jinki. Namun, ia tak bisa menjelaskan, mengapa _namja_ itu tak terlalu asing di matanya.

Dan tak ada pertukaran kata yang terjadi setelah itu. Kedua _namja_ itu terlarut dalam ritual makan siang mereka dalam diam. Changmin tak tahu, topik apalagi yang harus ia angkat untuk menghidupkan konversasi di antara mereka. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Jinki secara kebetulan dan tak sengaja. Dan merupakan hal yang sangat canggung jika ia terus-terusan bertanya dan sok dekat begitu saja. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_.

Namun, menahan diri untuk tidak menatap geliat Jinki sungguh merupakan hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan Changmin.

_Branch manager_ itu terlihat melahap burgernya sembari terus menatap Jinki. Dan beruntung, _namja_ berambut karamel itu tak sadar dengan atensi Changmin. Atensi itu begitu intens. Bahkan Changmin sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia hampir tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Jinki terus saja menunduk sembari melahap paha ayamnya dengan begitu rakus, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Nalar Changmin seolah mengambang.

Cara _namja_ itu melahap ayamnya hingga membuat hamparan pipinya kembang kempis. Cara _namja_ itu menengguk pepsinya dengan begitu cepat dan mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Cara _namja_ itu bersandar di hamparan kursi sembari mengusap perutnya yang kekenyangan. Cara _namja_ itu mengucapkan 'aku kenyang!' dengan untaian senyum lembut di paras manisnya itu.

'_Shit!'_

Changmin menganga dan seakan tercekat. Nalarnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Apa yang ia lihat dalam diri Jinki mendadak berkali-kali lipat menjadi semakin indah. Dan ia tak tahu, mengapa dadanya berdebar dengan begitu kencang. _Aish!_ Yang benar saja. Ia adalah Shim Changmin. _Heartbreaker_ sejati yang tak akan pernah sekalipun bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia. Ia hanya akan mencintai makanan! Selamanya, ia hanya akan mendedikasikan diri untuk makanan.

Tapi kali ini...

Semuanya berubah.

Semuanya berubah bukan karena invasi dari negara api atau apapun seperti yang dinarasikan di film Avatar—sungguh, ada angin apa Yunho mengajak Changmin menonton anime itu di kantornya dulu. Ia tak paham dengan selera bosnya—Namun yang jelas, semua pandangan Changmin seolah berubah begitu saja hanya karena satu hal.

Lee Jinki.

_Namja_ itu berhasil melelehkan bekunya hati Changmin.

_Namja_ itu berhasil membuatnya merasakan sebuah sensasi tak terdefinisi.

_Namja_ itu mampu membuat nalarnya menggila dan melumpuhkan logikanya.

Lee Jinki.

Ia akui bahwa Lee Jinki... berhasil membuatnya... terpesona.

"Eh, apa kau lihat dia? Iya, _namja_ berjas hitam yang duduk dengan _namja_ muda di meja itu. Sedari tadi _namja_ berjas hitam itu terus saja menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak... bernapsu."

"_M-Mwoh_? Be-Benarkah? J-Jangan-jangan dia pedo lagi."

"Pedo? Hiii! Aku sungguh kasihan dengan _namja_ muda itu. Semoga dia selamat di jalan."

'_WHAT THE HELL?'_

"Uhuukk!" Changmin kembali tersedak saat tak sengaja mendengar konversasi dari beberapa pegawai KFC yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya. Bagus sekali. Kini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_ pedo yang sangat mesum. _Aisshh_... yang benar saja? Apakah ia terlihat setua itu? Jinki bahkan hanya setahun lebih muda darinya.

Ia bukanlah pedo.

'_Shit, Man. Just... shit.'_

_._

_._

* * *

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, baru kali ini Changmin membuat satu kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Sedikit retrospeksi, ia selalu dipandang sebagai _namja_ yang sempurna, sangat perfeksionis, jenius dan tak pernah salah dalam apapun. Ia selalu mempertimbangkan matang-matang segenap tindakan dan juga keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Semua ia lakukan dengan taktik jitu. Dan tak ada sesuatu yang tak bisa didapatkan Changmin di dunia ini.

Ia bisa mendapatkan apa saja. Dengan kekayaan, ketampanan, kejeniusan dan jabatan yang ia miliki itu. Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Karena semua yang diinginkan Changmin bagaikan hamparan debu yang bisa dengan mudah diraihnya. Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari saja, maka semuanya sudah tersedia di depan mata.

Namun, rangkaian teori mutlak itu seakan terbantahkan saat satu kesalahan fatal telah dilakukan oleh Changmin.

Ia kehilangan kontak... dengan Jinki.

"_Pabo_! Kenapa hal ini tak pernah terpikirkan olehku? Harusnya aku minta nomer ponselnya atau menanyakan dimana alamatnya? Aiisshh! Sial!" _Branch Manager_ itu tampak mengacak-acak rambut brunetnya frustasi.

Frustasi?

Jelas saja ia frustasi. Sudah hampir dua bulan ia tak pernah menemui Jinki. Semenjak pertemuan keduanya di KFC, _namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya tersenyum padanya dan lantas pergi begitu saja setelah menghabiskan ayamnya. Haha, tentu saja ia akan pergi. Memangnya apa yang sudah dipikirkan Changmin?

'Dia terpesona padaku dan dengan malu-malu mulai meminta nomer ponselku?' Hah, yang benar saja? _Aissh_! ayolah, Changmin. Jinki bukanlah _namja_ yang seperti itu. Ia tak akan semudah itu tergiur dengan penampakan dewa dan kekayaan yang kau miliki—oke, lupakan faktor kekayaan. Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti pedo yang berprofesi sebagai kolektor pemborong brondong— Sudah jelas bahwa Lee Jinki sungguh berbeda dari segenap orang yang memuja dan mengejar Changmin.

Dan Changmin tak bisa berdiam diri saja dan menunggu keajaiban datang untuk mempertemukannya lagi dengan Jinki. Ia berada di Seoul _for God's sake_! Seoul bukanlah kota kecil yang berpetak-petak dan bisa dijangkau dengan mudahnya. Seoul merupakan kota yang besar. Seoul adalah jantung dari Korea selatan. Bertemu lagi dengan Jinki di tengah-tengah padatnya penduduk Seoul benar-benar merupakan probabilitas yang sulit.

Ia hanya akan akan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Atau mungkin mencoba menyatukan butiran minyak di dalam genangan air. Atau mungkin mencoba menyalakan bara api dengan menggunakan pergesekan dari dua alas sepatu kulitnya? Oke, peribahasa terakhir itu memang benar-benar tak nyambung dan ngawur. Tapi yang jelas, di masa kefrustasian itu, Changmin benar-benar melakukan hal-hal konyol di luar kebiasaannya.

Hampir setiap hari ia pergi ke KFC saat jam makan siang. Berharap bahwa ia bisa bertemu Jinki. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia bahkan pergi ke supermarket, ke pasar tradisional, ke semua tempat dimana ada ayam di dalamnya. Tapi sia-sia. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mendapati sosok Jinki.

Dan di saat semua harapannya hampir menemui titik pupus, ia pun harus menghadapi sebuah musibah yang tak mengenakkan sama sekali.

"_YAH_! ITU TASKU! JANGAN KABUR! DASAR, JAMBRET BRENGSEEEKK!"

Jiwa _Dark Lord_ dalam diri Changmin seakan bangkit tatkala tasnya yang berisi ponsel, dompet dan bahkan berkas-berkas dokumen kantor berharganya lenyap begitu saja di tangan penjambret. Baiklah, musibah seperti ini tak akan terjadi kalau saja ia berangkat ke kantor dengan mobilnya. Namun sial. Mobil BMW seri terbarunya itu saat ini sedang berkencan bersama dengan beberapa montir di sebuah bengkel—yang ironisnya, bengkel itu bernama bengkel cinta. Dan ia yakin, mobilnya itu akan bercinta di sana sampai sebulan penuh hanya karena perkara mesin yang tak jelas.

Dan tak lagi-lagi ia menunggu di halte bus dengan penampilan yang mencolok. _Mwoh_? Mencolok? Ah, tapi menurut Changmin, ia sudah berpenampilan sewajarnya kok. Rapi, berdasi, memakai jas, membawa tas, berwajah tampan, rambut tersisir rapi, berwajah tampan, memakai sepatu kulit hitam yang terlihat mahal, berwajah tampan, tangannya dihias dengan arloji ber_merk_ mendunia, berwajah tampan dan gayanya terlalu kebangsawanan, berwajah tampan.

Baiklah, mungkin penampilannya memang terlalu mencolok, setidaknya di mata para penjambret itu. Tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan reaksi para _yoeja_ yang melihatnya di sepanjang jalan. Mereka sudah pasti terpesona dengan Changmin tentu saja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini bukan kesalahannya. Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah memproduksi anak dengan kesempurnaan tingkat dewa seperti Changmin. Apa rahasianya? Hanya orang tua Changmin dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Dan bukanlah Changmin jika ia hanya berdiam diri saja dengan raut pasrah di parasnya saat penjambret itu membawa kabur tasnya. Ia sudah pasti akan mengejar penjambret itu sampai dapat. Cih! Yang benar saja, apakah penjambret itu berpikir bahwa ia bisa lari begitu saja? Haha, jangan salah. Takkan ada yang bisa selamat dari amukan _'The Dark Lord Voldemin!'_

"_Yah_! Jangan kabur kau, _Pabo_! Rasakan ini!"

DUAAAAKKK!

"_Aaarrgghh!"_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan begitu kerasnya. Penjambret itu mulai tersungkur di jalan dan tas Changmin yang dibawanya terlempar begitu saja bersamaan dengan segenap isinya yang berhamburan keluar.

_KRAAATTAAKK!_

"P-PONSELKU!"

Suara benturan itu membuat Changmin terbelalak syok. Dan penjambret itupun memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kabur sejauh mungkin saat atensi Changmin tertuju pada ponselnya yang rusak.

"Aiissh! S-Sial! Sliding ponselku patah! Dasar penjambret sialan! Awas saja, akan kubunuh dia jika sampai ketemu!" Changmin menggertakkan deretan giginya penuh amarah. Dan suara mesin bus yang mulai terdengar melaju dan menjauh dari halte membuat _namja_ itu membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan raut pucat.

"_Yah_! Tunggu! Aku belum naik! Aiiisshh! Siaaaal!" Ya, bagus sekali. Ia sudah dijambret. Ponsel sebagai satu-satunya alat komunikasinya kini rusak total. Dan ia pun ketinggalan bus yang sudah lama dinantinya.

Benar-benar sial.

Changmin hanya bisa bersandar di hamparan dinding sebuah toko yang tutup di pinggir jalan. Tahu begini, lebih baik ia menaiki taksi saja semenjak awal. Buat apa pula _namja_ sekaya dia mencoba merakyat dengan menaiki bus? Ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya.

"Jinki... apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Kau membuatku gila."

Changmin menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Ini semua karena Lee Jinki. Ini semua terjadi karena _namja_ maniak ayam itu. Kalau saja ia tak menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Changmin. Kalau saja _namja_ itu tahu betapa frustasinya Changmin saat ia mencarinya kemana-mana. Kalau saja _namja_ itu sadar bahwa selama ini, hanya ia yang selalu dipikirkan Changmin.

Dan andaikan saja _namja_ itu tahu tentang bagaimana isi perasaan Changmin yang sesungguhnya...

Mungkin, Changmin tak akan tersesat dalam tingkat kefrustasian yang parah seperti ini.

Meratapi nasib sungguh merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Changmin tak akan bisa tiba di kantornya tepat waktu. Sudah pasti Yunho akan marah besar padanya nanti. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan ponselnya yang mengenaskan dan ia tak akan bisa mengabari bosnya itu. _Oh, nice_!

'_Aiish_... andaikan saja Jinki ada di sini...'

Ah, sepertinya hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat mustahil. Changmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membayangkan entitas Jinki di dalam benaknya. Membayangkan _namja_ itu tersenyum dan menatap lembut padanya. Membayangkan _namja_ itu mendekap dan bersandar padanya. Membayangkan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua di taman indah penuh bunga, diiringi dengan nuansa romantis dan intermezzo dari penari latar yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Baiklah, fantasinya itu sepertinya terlalu ke-_bollywood_-an dan terlalu keindia-indiaan. Tapi persetan. Changmin sungguh tak peduli. Kinerja nalarnya benar-benar sudah terlalu kacau. Ia sudah positif terjatuh dalam kubangan cinta yang begitu dalam untuk _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Dan sialnya. Sepertinya takdir sangat senang mempermainkannya. Ia tak lagi dipertemukan dengan Jinki. Mobilnya rusak. Ia dijambret orang. Ponsel pun rusak dan _what else_? Harga diri Changmin semakin hancur dengan segenap kefrustasiannya? Sudah jelas.

Dan jala takdir tidak mungkin berbelas kasih padanya dan tiba-tiba mengabulkan keinginannya begitu saja.

'Hahaha... tidak mungkin.' Changmin hanya bisa membatin dengan sarkas. Ia benar-benar membenci hidupnya sekarang. Ia ingin mengutuk semua yang terlihat di depan matanya. Orang-orang menyebalkan. _Ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi _menyebalkan. Pohon-pohon menyebalkan. Mobil-mobil menyebalkan. Hamparan aspal menyebalkan. Gedung-gedung menyebalkan. Tong sampah menyebalkan. Pot bunga menyebalkan. Anak kecil menyebalkan. Kerikil menyebal—

"Changmin-_hyung_?"

"E-Eh?"

Dan jala rutukan dalam nalar Changmin mendadak terhenti saat sesosok _namja_ yang selalu menghantui benaknya kini sudah ada di hadapannya. _Branch Manager_ itu menganga sejadi-jadinya. Hatinya seakan meledak.

'L-Lee Jinki... m-menyebalkan...'

"Yah! _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan begini?" Jinki terlihat skeptis sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut heran. Ditatapnya Changmin yang saat ini terlihat seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air. _Namja_ brunet itu mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Terlalu syok dengan kehadiran Jinki.

'Apa tadi katanya? _H-Hyung_? I-Ia memanggilku _HYUNG_?' batin Changmin bersorak girang. Panggilan itu sudah mampu mengisyaratkan bahwa Jinki masih menghormatinya sebagai _namja_ yang lebih tua. Dan lagi, _namja_ maniak ayam itu masih mengingat namanya. Jangan salahkan Changmin jika saat ini ia ingin terjun dari gedung pencakar langit untuk meluapkan kebahagiaan supremasinya.

"J-Jinki?"

"Hei, apa kau tak apa-apa?" _Namja_ maniak ayam itu terlihat turun dari sepeda roda duanya dan mulai mendekati Changmin. Yang didekati tampak semakin terbelalak saat jaraknya dengan Jinki tak lagi terpaut jauh. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Dan melihat mulutnya yang sedikit mengerucut itu membuat Changmin berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Jinki di saat itu juga. Bukannya ia mesum. Hanya saja, Jinki terlalu manis untuk dipandang mata.

"Aku tak a-apa-apa. K-Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"

"Oh, aku baru saja berbelanja dari pasar tradisional di dekat sini." Dan beberapa potong daging ayam dalam sebuah tas plastik di keranjang sepeda Jinki membuat Changmin terkekeh dengan renyah.

"Ayam lagi? Hahaha... sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu sering memakan ayam. Dampaknya takkan baik untuk tubuhmu."

"_Yah_! Siapa bilang aku sering memakan ayam? Itu hanya perasaan _hyung_ saja." Jinki mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Changmin hanya tersenyum sembari memegangi perutnya menahan tawa.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _Hyung_. Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan begini?"

"Ah, itu..." Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kini ia harus mengatakan rangkaian peristiwa paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya pada Jinki. _Omo_. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, mengapa harus pada Jinki? Aishh... karismanya pasti akan jatuh di mata _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Sungguh sial.

"A-Aku baru saja dijambret orang."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Saat aku hendak pergi ke kantorku naik bus, tasku dijambret oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab di halte. Aku berhasil mendapatkan tasku kembali tapi ponselku rusak. Dan aku ketinggalan busnya."

_Daebak_.

Dengan datarnya, Changmin mengatakan kebenaran itu. Kini ia sungguh terdengar seperti pecundang. Menatap paras Jinki dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi itu membuat Changmin menelan ludahnya, was-was. Ia benar-benar pasrah. Jika memang Jinki mendadak _ill-feel_ dan tak menyukainya sama sekali, ia akan memilih jalan pintas dengan cara menculik Jinki dan menyekapnya di apartemen sampai _namja_ itu tak berkutik dan mau menikahinya.

Oke. Sepertinya jalan pintas itu terlalu ekstrim dan nista.

Dan Changmin yakin, jalan pintas nista itu bisa muncul di kepalanya pasti gara-gara menonton telenovela yang direkomendasikan Yunho saat malam natal tahun lalu. Tch! Changmin tak akan sudi lagi menonton telenovela yang direkomendasikan Yunho. Jangan harap. Meskipun Yunho terus memaksanya dan sembah sujud padanya sampai mati, Changmin tak akan membiarkan matanya rusak dengan _scene-scene_ dramatis dalam telenovela itu. Yang benar saja!

Setelah Avatar, kini telenovela. Sungguh, bosnya itu benar-benar memberi pengaruh buruk pada pikiran Changmin.

Setelah membisu untuk sesaat, Jinki pada akhirnya beranjak dari Changmin dan kembali menaiki sepeda roda duanya. _Nice!_ Sepertinya Jinki benar-benar _illfeel_ padanya. Changmin mulai beraut pucat dan paranoid.

'A-Apakah ia akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?'

"Jangan diam saja di situ, _Hyung_. Kemarilah!" Jinki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Changmin, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. _Branch Manager_ itu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Dan Jinki hanya tersenyum menatap itu sembari mengguratkan sebuah penawaran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke kantor. Kantormu... tak jauh dari sini 'kan?"

"Hah?" Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"K-Kau ingin mengantarku ke kantor?"

"_Ne_." Jinki kembali melayangkan seutas senyum. "Sepedaku memang tak ada boncengannya. Tapi ada pedal di belakangnya. Kau bisa berdiri di pedal itu dan memegangi pundakku."

Hening.

Jika Changmin adalah seorang _yoeja_, ia pasti sudah berteriak-teriak girang ala _fangirl_ di atas menara Eiffel dan membeberkan sebuah _banner_ raksasa bertuliskan '_SARANGHAEYO LEE JINKI-OPPA_!'.

Dan jika ia adalah seorang _ahjumma_, ia pasti sudah mengumpulkan perserikatan ibu-ibu untuk membuat grup arisan dengan Jinki sebagai _doorprize_-nya.

Dan jika ia adalah seorang _ahjussi_ tua yang sudah bau tanah, ia pasti akan mendedikasikan hari tuanya untuk menjadi _fanboy hardcore_ Jinki sampai mati.

Namun, syukurlah karena ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang cukup normal, tampan, sangat berkarisma dan begitu terhormat. Ia bisa mewujudkan bentuk kegirangannya itu dengan cara yang lebih elit.

"_Gomawo_ untuk tawarannya. Ah, kantorku tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tapi, apakah benar tak apa-apa? Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Jinki-_yah_." Changmin benar-benar memaksakan diri mengatakan itu. Karena... _Hell_! Ia tak akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menerima tawaran Jinki dan pasti akan langsung naik di sepeda roda dua milik _namja_ itu secepat mungkin. Tapi ia tak bisa bertindak lancang dan tak sopan begitu saja.

"Tak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Ayo, naiklah. Nanti kau akan semakin terlambat jika diam saja di situ. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengayuh sepedaku secepat mungkin."

Dan tak ada lagi yang membuat Changmin semakin jatuh cinta terhadap Jinki selain hanya menatap senyum manis dan kebaikan hati _namja_ itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia pun mulai menaiki pedal di bagian belakang sepeda Jinki dan lantas bertumpu pada punggung _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

"Pegangan yang erat, _Hyung_! Kalau tidak, kau akan jatuh!"

"_Mwoh_? W-Woooahhh! Jangan cepat-cepat! Bosku tak akan semarah itu padaku jika aku terlambat!"

Gema tawa termuntahkan dari mulut kedua _namja_ itu. Jinki berusaha mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin. Bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka, Changmin pun merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menyejukkan. Ia merasakan kedamaian yang begitu menenangkan. Simpulan senyum lantas mengembang di parasnya.

Begitu menyenangkan.

Entah mengapa, momen ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Kebersamaannya dengan Jinki, seolah menjadi bagian dari dimensi nostalgia yang tak bisa ia rengkuh dengan nalarnya. Seolah ada benang ketetapan yang selalu menariknya menuju ke eksistensi Jinki. Dan segenap rasa cinta yang begitu besar—yang hanya ia tujukan terhadap Jinki—seolah menjadi suratan takdir yang memang mutlak haruslah terjadi.

Dan Changmin tak keberatan dengan ketetapan itu.

Atensinya lantas berpaling pada Jinki yang terlihat mengayuh sepedanya dengan simpulan senyum di parasnya itu. Ia yakin bahwa Jinki juga dapat merasakannya. Merasakan sebuah firasat yang sama. Merasakan bahwa eksistensi mereka memang diciptakan untuk menyatu. Dan bersamaan dengan debaran jantung Changmin yang tak terkendali, ia pun paham bahwa itu hanyalah pertanda bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Jinki akan semakin dalam kian harinya.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—" Jinki mulai terbelalak saat _Branch Manager_ itu mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jinki dan mulai membenamkan parasnya di helai rambut karamel Jinki. Changmin memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki berdebar dengan rona merah di parasnya.

"_H-Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ijinkan aku memelukmu. Sebentar saja. Kumohon."

"_M-Mwoh_?" frase itu membuat Jinki terbelalak. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar ucapan familiar itu sebelumnya. Tetapi ia tak tahu, kapan ia pernah mendengarnya. Namun anehnya, kontak yang dilakukan Changmin terhadapnya sungguh terkesan begitu natural.

Logisnya...

Ia pasti merasakan takut dengan aksi Changmin karena ia tak mengenal _Branch manager_ itu luar dalam dan mereka hanya bertemu dua kali saja. Namun entah mengapa...

Jinki merasa aman.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan ia merasakan kehangatan yang begitu indah.

Simpulan senyum pun lantas mengembang di parasnya. Ia biarkan Changmin mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat dari belakang dan membenamkan parasnya lebih dalam di rambutnya. Jinki merasa bahwa eksistensinya memang merupakan milik Changmin. Ia seakan kembali pulang ke rumah lamanya. Dan tak ada yang membuatnya bahagia...

Selain hanya berada di sisi Changmin.

"Jinki-_yah_."

"Hmm?"

"Apapun yang terjadi..."

...

"... kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?"

Hening.

Pedang tanya itu bak ikrar sakral yang wajib untuk dijawab. Jinki menghentikan laju sepedanya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia terdiam sejenak meresapi pertanyaan itu. Changmin masih tetap mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan mulai menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. Menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Masa-masa ini begitu familiar di benak mereka. Debaran jantung keduanya seolah bersinkronisasi dalam statis yang sama. Dan Jinki seakan menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

Ya. Ia sudah menemukan tujuan mengapa eksistensinya tercipta di dunia ini.

Changmin.

Entitasnya diciptakan hanya untuk Changmin.

Dan sampai kapanpun juga, ia hanya akan kembali kepada Changmin.

Jemari Jinki lantas beranjak. Mencoba menyelubungi telapak tangan Changmin yang melingkari perutnya. Senyum itu mengembang di parasnya. Rasa cinta yang terpendam samar kini mulai menampakkan keindahannya. Ya, benar. Ia sangat mencintai Changmin. Dan rasa itu takkan pernah padam sampai kapanpun juga.

Ini adalah ikrar absolut mereka.

Dan Jinki berjanji, bahwa ia tak akan pernah melanggarnya.

"_Ne, Hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu... bersama."

Selamanya.

* * *

**A/N**: Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi sudi ninggalin review. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan EYD, cara penulisan, redundansi berlebihan dan sebagainya. Semoga bisa menghibur. _See you all in the next chapter_! :)

_Kamsahamnida_! xD


	3. 2nd Reincarnation Part 1

**A/N: **Makasih buat semua yang udah review! Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang alurnya. Jadinya saya bagi jadi dua part! :D

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind." – William Shakespeare**_

* * *

**2nd Reincarnation**

**Part 1**

Lee Jinki adalah seorang pemberontak.

Banyak asumsi yang menguap di orang-orang sekitarnya bahwa Jinki merupakan seorang _namja_ yang cukup apatis, liar dan sangat dingin. Di kehidupannya yang ketiga, _namja_ berambut karamel itu menjadi sosok yang sangat individualis. Ia memutuskan untuk hidup secara mandiri dengan meninggali sebuah rumah sederhana—yang merupakan peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berpulang ke alam firdaus.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa _namja_ itu bertabiat apatis. Yang terlihat secara parsial di mata orang-orang adalah; Jinki tak pernah sekalipun menyapa para tetangganya. Ia sering pulang larut malam. Dan meskipun dianugerahi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan manis, _namja_ itu ternyata lebih memilih untuk membentuk imejnya sebagai seorang _rebel_ dengan penampilan yang sedikit urakan dan mirip berandalan. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan salah satu dari anggota gengster. Namun tak ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran itu.

Kehidupan Jinki begitu misterius.

Dan selama ini, belum ada satupun orang yang mampu mendekati serta memasuki kehidupan _namja_ berambut karamel itu lebih dalam. Ia menutup hati pada siapapun, tak tertarik dengan ritual yang bernama sosialisasi. Karena menurutnya, hal itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja. Jinki hanya sudi untuk bersosialisasi dengan beberapa teman terdekatnya. Mereka cukup beruntung karena teranugerahi dengan kepercayaan _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Dan seberapa keras Jinki menyangkal bahwa ia tak akan pernah membuka hati kepada siapapun...

Ia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa tak selamanya alur klise itu mutlak.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, _Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bosan. Kenapa kita tidak pergi _clubbing_ saja?" Jinki menghela napasnya. _Namja_ itu tak sedikitpun mengalihkan atensi dari sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya. Dan mengetahui bahwa rekannya tak suka diabaikan, ia pun menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Jika kau ingin _clubbing_, kau bisa pergi sendiri, Kibummie. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk ke mana-mana."

"_Yah_! Kau tidak asik, _Hyung_." Dan jawaban itu mengundang erangan kesal dari Kim Kibum—rekan sekaligus teman dekat Jinki. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tak mengguratkan untaian keluhan lebih jauh lagi. Ia tahu bahwa kontur keseriusan di paras Jinki menandakan bahwa kawannya itu tak bisa diganggu. Dan tak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain hanya melihat Jinki marah. Kibum pun lantas menghela napasnya.

Di sinilah mereka.

Di sebuah teras lebar di depan beranda rumah Jinki. Kedua _namja_ itu selalu saja menghabiskan waktu mereka bercengkrama di sana hingga larut malam. Memang, menghabiskan waktu di teras tidaklah terlalu lazim dilakukan oleh remaja seperti mereka. Karena remaja pada umumnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersosialisasi dan bersenang-senang di luar, mencoba mengenal dunia lebih jauh lagi.

Namun, yang terjadi justru kontradiksi. Bukannya mereka itu anti sosial. Kibum bahkan dikenal sebagai _namja_ Diva ekstrovert maniak _clubbing_ dengan banyak kenalan artis. Ia tak akan tahan jika tak pergi _shopping_ sehari saja dan absen mengunjungi salon untuk mengganti warna rambutnya. Akan tetapi, dibalik semua keglamoran itu, ia pun juga memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan Jinki.

Ketenangan.

Disamping bersenang-senang, mereka juga membutuhkan apa yang dinamakan ketenangan. Semenjak pertama kali Kibum bertemu dengan Jinki di sebuah bar malam, di saat itulah ia tahu bahwa Jinki merupakan sesosok _namja _yang penuh dengan filosofi.

Bagi Kibum, bar malam adalah markas yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang ingin melampiaskan kejenuhan dan meluapkan kesenangan mereka. Dan di saat semuanya terlihat menari, memamerkan lekuk tubuh, saling menggoda dan terlelap dalam lautan napsu birahi masing-masing, hanya Jinki saja yang terlihat diam di sebuah kursi sembari menengguk beberapa minuman beralkohol. Ia merupakan _namja_ yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri disamping kebejatan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Diva seektrovert dan sesosialis Kibum mau untuk menjadi sahabat dekat Jinki. Karena hanya Jinki satu-satunya _namja_ yang masih memperlakukannya dengan hormat. Disamping banyaknya kawan-kawan selebriti yang dimiliki oleh Kibum, tak satupun dari mereka semua yang bisa memahami Kibum luar dan dalam.

Jinki bahkan pernah menyelamatkan Kibum yang tengah mabuk berat dari tindak pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan beberapa berandalan mesum di pinggir jalan.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar berhutang budi pada Jinki.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bisa menjadi apatis seperti ini. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya, kau itu merupakan orang yang sangat baik. Dan tak hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti ini. Taeminnie, Minho dan Jonghyun juga pasti berpikiran akan hal yang sama."

Jinki membisu mendengar itu.

Atensinya lantas beralih dari bukunya menuju kepada Kibum. Dua mata obsidiannya tampak begitu lelah. Ia memang tak pernah memberitahu alasan mengapa ia menjadi orang yang apatis. Bahkan, kawan-kawan terdekatnya sendiri saja tidak diijinkan untuk tahu. Jinki sungguh bersyukur karena keempat kawannya—Kim Kibum, Choi Minho, Lee Taemin dan Kim Jonghyun—tak terlalu mencampuri privasinya dan tak pernah memaksa Jinki untuk membeberkan rahasia masa lalu yang dimilikinya.

Mereka merupakan para _dongsaeng_ yang sangat pengertian.

"Aku lelah dengan empati, Kibum. Berbuat baik dan menebarkan empati kepada orang lain tak selamanya berakhir seperti apa yang kita harapkan."

Kibum membisu mendengar itu. Dari nada bicara Jinki, ia paham bahwa kawannya itu pasti pernah mengalami masa lalu yang buruk. Dan Kibum tak ingin membuat Jinki mengungkit-ungkit hal yang tak ingin ia ingat. Selama _hyung_nya itu masih sudi untuk memperhatikan dan berempati padanya dan juga ketiga kawannya yang lain, hal itu sudahlah lebih dari cukup.

Ya. Sebaiknya hanya mereka saja yang tahu akan sisi lain dari Jinki.

Tak perlu ada orang lain segala.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Atensi Jinki kembali tertuju pada bukunya. Kibum tampak memainkan sebuah bandul yang ada di ponselnya. Rasa bosan masihlah belum memudar. Biasanya, suasana rumah Jinki tidaklah sesepi ini. Kelima dari mereka selalu berkumpul dan bahkan mengumandangkan candaan dan musik _rock_ dengan begitu kerasnya, tak peduli dengan komplain yang digemakan oleh para tetangga sekitar. Namun, sayang. Di hari itu, Taemin, Jonghyun dan juga Minho tak bisa hadir dikarenakan keperluan lain. Dan hal itu tak membuat Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap menghabiskan waktu di rumah Jinki.

"Aku akan mengambil _snack_ di kulkas." Rasa lapar membuat Kibum beranjak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutnya. Jinki hanya mengangguk diam sembari membalik lembar halaman bukunya. Dan baru beberapa jengkal Kibum melangkah, suara sebuah mobil yang terparkir di rumah sebelah ternyata berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, sepertinya tetanggamu baru saja pulang, Jinki-_hyung_." Pernyataan retoris Kibum membuat Jinki menoleh ke arah rumah yang ada di sebelahnya. Sebuah mobil _Nissan_ GT-R silver terlihat terparkir di dalam sebuah garasi kecil yang dikelilingi dengan hamparan taman minimalis di sekitarnya. Pintu mobil itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok _namja_ dengan balutan jaket kulit hitam di tubuhnya. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan postur yang sangat proporsional itu terlihat menyibakkan poni brunetnya dan mulai melepas kacamata yang membingkai penglihatannya. Paras _namja_ itu begitu tampan. Kibum pun menganga dari tempat ia berdiri.

"_Omo_... tak pernah kusangka bahwa kau memiliki tetangga yang begitu tampan dan _hot_ sepertinya, Jinki-_hyung_. Selama ini, aku tak pernah melihat penghuni di rumah sebelahmu itu."

Pernyataan Kibum memanglah benar. Tetangganya itu tak pernah menampakkan diri saat Jinki dan para _dongsaeng_nya bercengkrama di beranda terasnya. Itu karena tetangganya itu hanya akan pulang seminggu atau dua minggu sekali di rumah sederhananya—yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Jinki.

Dan Jinki yakin, melihat mobil _Nissan_ mahal yang dimilikinya, tetangganya itu pasti merupakan orang terpandang dan sangat kaya. Rumah sederhana yang ditinggalinya hanya dijadikan sebagai kamuflase untuk menutupi semua itu.

Genangan waktu seolah terhenti saat tetangganya itu mulai menoleh ke arahnya. Yang dikatakan Kibum bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Tetangganya itu memang merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang sangat tampan dan sempurna. Dan Jinki segera memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada buku yang dipegangnya, tak ingin berlama-lama melakukan kontak mata itu. Karena tatapan intens dari tetangganya membuat Jinki sedikit tak nyaman dan gentar.

"Hei, Jinki-_hyung_. Sepertinya ia melihat ke arah kita. _Omo_... aku sungguh suka dengan _style_nya. Sangat seksi dan misterius. Ia benar-benar merupakan tipeku." Jinki hanya menyeringai sinis sembari memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Kawan Divanya benar-benar tak berubah sama sekali.

"Haha, jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah melupakan Minho, Kibummie. Ia pasti tak akan senang jika _namja chingu_nya melirik _namja_ lain." Pernyataan itu sukses membuat Kibum cemberut.

"_Yah_! Aku berkata bahwa ia tipeku, bukan berarti aku akan berselingkuh dengannya, Jinki-_hyung_! Begini-begini, aku cukup loyal dengan Minho."

"Hahaha... ya, ya. Aku percaya itu."

"Nadamu mencurigakan." Kibum memicingkan matanya. Dan pada akhirnya, atensi _namja_ Diva itu kembali berpaling pada tetangga Jinki yang saat ini sedang melangkah masuk menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Rasa kurositas pun mulai mencuat.

"Aku jadi penasaran, siapa nama _namja hot_ itu—"

"Ehem. Kibummie~"

"_Yah_! Aku hanya ingin tahu namanya saja, _Hyung_! Setelah itu, aku berjanji tak akan memikirkannya lagi."

"_Jinjja_?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih skeptis dengan pernyataan Kibum. Dan kawannya itu lantas memutar bola matanya.

"_Ne_! Sungguh! Bakar semua koleksi pakaian mahalku jika aku mengingkari ucapanku. Aku hanya butuh nama dari _namja_ itu untuk membunuh rasa penasaranku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan bermesraan dengan Minho untuk melupakannya," sahut Kibum dengan raut sinis. "Dan aku yakin, _namja_ apatis sepertimu pasti tak tahu dengan nama-nama tetanggamu sendiri, _Hyung_. Sayang sekali~"

Sindiran itu membuat Jinki menghela napasnya. Jemarinya lantas meletakkan buku yang sudah menjadi pusat atensinya selama satu jam penuh itu. Diliriknya Kibum yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan remeh.

Ia sungguh benci melakukan ini. Tapi demi kelangsungan hubungan dua _dongsaeng_nya itu, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Shim Changmin."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Nama _namja_ yang kau bilang '_hot_' itu. Shim Changmin. Puas?" Dan Jinki lantas mengabaikan raut syok yang tergambar di paras Kibum. Kawannya itu seperti baru saja mendengar berita tentang hari kiamat.

"_O-OMO_! JA-JADI, K-KAU TAHU NAMA _NAMJA_ ITU, _HYUNG_? AKU TAK SALAH DENGAR 'KAN? I-INI MUSTAHIL! I-INI SUNGGUH SULIT DIPERCAYA!"

Reaksi kawannya kali ini benar-benar berlebihan. Jinki tahu bahwa ia memang apatis. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya dan tak pernah sekalipun sudi untuk bersosialisasi dengan para tetangganya. Namun, itu bukan berarti ia tak tahu dengan nama dari orang yang sudah tinggal tepat di sebelahnya selama bertahun-tahun. Pandangan Jinki tidaklah sesempit itu.

"Sekarang, kau sudah tahu 'kan? Kuharap, kau bisa menepati janjimu dan segera melupakannya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hubunganmu dengan Minho menjadi berantakan hanya karena perkara ini." Dan penjelasan itu membuat simpulan senyum tergurat di paras Kibum.

"Aww... tenanglah, _Hyung_. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Dan bicara soal _namja hot_ itu, kenapa kau bisa tahu namanya? Bukankah kau tak pernah peduli dengan para tetanggamu? Kau bahkan tak tahu dengan nama salah seorang tetangga yang tinggal tepat di seberang jalan rumahmu." Sebuah pandangan skeptis dari Kibum diiringi dengan senyuman mencurigakan kini harus menjadi panorama yang ditatap Jinki. Kawannya itu mulai bertanya dengan nada interogasi.

"Kenapa hanya... _namja hot_ ini saja yang kau ketahui namanya?"

"_Mwoh_?"

"Ah, aku tahu. Jangan-jangan _namja hot_ itu..." Dan Jinki tak bisa tinggal diam membiarkan Kibum berspekulasi asal dengan ekspresi sok tahunya itu.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Kibummie. Tak ada yang spesial dari _namja_ itu—"

"_Mwoh_! Spesial? Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan itu!" Kibum mulai beraut girang sembari membungkam mulutnya menahan tawa. Jinki pun mengerang keberatan.

"Kibummie—"

"Jadiiiii~ _namja_ itu memang spesial di matamu, _Hyung_?"

"_Yah_! Siapa bilang dia spesial? Aku bahkan tidak—"

"_Ne, ne_! Aku paham, _Hyung_. Aku paham. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya. Aku bisa mengerti apa maksudmu." Suara tawa yang terlontar dari mulut Kibum benar-benar memekikkan telinga. Jinki hanya bisa menghela napasnya sembari memijat dahinya, pasrah. Persetan dengan spekulasi yang dipikirkan kawannya itu. Jinki benar-benar tak ambil pusing.

"Ini sungguh menarik. Taeminnie, Minho dan Jonghyun harus tahu soal ini!"

"H-Hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Hyung_. Ah! Sudah hampir larut malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, Jinki-_hyung_!" Senyum misterius yang terlihat di paras Kibum membuat Jinki semakin skeptis. Dan sesaat setelah kawannya itu hendak melangkah keluar, Jinki pun mulai bersorak dengan raut was-was. Memberi peringatan keras.

"_Yah_! Awas saja jika besok aku mendengar gosip ngawur di antara kalian! Tak akan kuijinkan kalian menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah ini!"

"Hahahaha! Tenang saja, _Hyung_! Kami tak akan menggosip! _Annyeong_!"

Jinki mengerutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Entah mengapa, kali ini ucapan Kibum sungguh sulit... dipercaya.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu adalah hari Minggu.

Sebuah hari—yang menurut Jinki—sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari lain. Ingatlah bahwa ia bukan remaja labil yang akan menghabiskan hari libur dengan cara berkeliling kota, bermain-main, pergi berkencan, menonton film ataupun memadu kasih di sembarang tempat. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri di rumahnya. Namun, melihat banyak sekali pakaian-pakaian kotornya yang mulai bertumpuk di dekat dapur lantas membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia harus segera mencuci semua itu.

Dengan pasrah, Jinki menggeret mesin cucinya keluar dan mulai mengumpulkan semua pakaian kotornya di teras depan. Tak disangka, bersamaan dengan berdirinya ia di teras rumahnya, Shim Changmin, _namja_ yang menjadi tetangga di sebelahnya itu ternyata sudah terlihat duduk di depan dengan sebuah koran di tangannya. _Namja_ tampan itu lantas menatap ke arah Jinki yang sama sekali tak mengindahkan keberadaannya. Dan ia hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan apatis Jinki. Tak mengguratkan frase apapun.

Dengan cepat, Jinki segera memasukkan semua pakaian kotor beserta bubuk detergen ke dalam mesin cucinya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas menyalakan mesin cucinya dan lalu menunggu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Meskipun ia tak melihat secara langsung, ia bisa merasakan bahwa sedari tadi, Changmin terus saja menatapnya dan memperhatikannya dari kejahuan. Dan hal itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi tetangganya itu dan berfokus pada mesin cuci yang ada di hadapannya.

Namun, sayang.

Sepertinya, mengabaikan tetangganya jauh lebih sulit dari yang Jinki kira.

Sudah hampir lebih dari setengah jam tetangganya itu terus menatapnya. Dan kesabaran Jinki mulai menipis. Apa-apaan _namja_ itu? Apa ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat orang yang sedang mencuci di depan teras rumahnya sendiri, hah? Kedua tangan Jinki lantas terkepal dengan eratnya.

"_Yah_! Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Tindakanmu itu benar-benar tidak sopan!" Bentakan Jinki membuat tetangganya sedikit terbelalak. Dan ia mulai mengabaikan permintaan maaf yang diguratkan untuknya.

"A-Ah, _Mianhe_. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menatapmu selama ini. Maafkan aku." Changmin lantas menunduk dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada koran yang ada di tangannya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Diam-diam, ia kembali menatap Jinki dan hal itu membuat Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan kesal.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _namja_ itu? Apa ia belum tahu, bagaimana rasanya dilempar dengan sabun cuci?' Jinki benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan detergen ke arah Changmin. Ia sungguh muak menjadi bahan tontonan. Semua ini tidaklah lucu. Dan kesabarannya semakin teruji saat tetangganya itu mulai mengguratkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sifatnya sakral dan sangat terlarang untuk _namja_ seapatis Jinki.

"Umm... hei, Jinki-_yah_? Aku tahu bahwa kita jarang bertemu. Namun... bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Changmin bertanya seolah-olah ia tak peduli jika Jinki merupakan orang yang sangat apatis. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki terbelalak dan semakin menggertakkan deretan giginya. Tidak hanya menatap dan memperhatikannya saja. Tetangganya itu bahkan sudah berani menanyakan kabarnya? Memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Jinki-_yah_'?

Hah! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh _namja_ itu?

Jinki benar-benar emosi.

Pertanyaan tetangganya itu lantas tak digubrisnya sama sekali. Jinki tetap membisu dan menganggap eksistensi Changmin tak pernah ada di matanya. Ia berharap bahwa dengan cara itu, Changmin bisa menjauh darinya dan tak menganggunya lagi.

Namun, sayang.

Jinki tak pernah tahu bahwa tetangganya itu merupakan orang yang sangat...

Persisten.

.

.

* * *

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_yah_! Apa kau perlu bantuan untuk membawakan barang-barang belanjaanmu?"

Jinki berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan Changmin dan terus berjalan menuju ke pintu rumahnya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya puluhan tas plastik yang ada di genggamannya saat ini benar-benar berat dan terlalu sulit untuk dibawa seorang diri. Namun, ia tak akan pernah sudi untuk menerima bantuan Changmin. Ia bahkan mulai menepis tangan Changmin saat tetangganya itu mencoba untuk membawakan beberapa tas plastiknya.

"_Yah_! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Pergilah!"

"T-Tapi Jinki-_yah_—"

_BRAAAKKK!_

Dan suara tertutupnya pintu rumah Jinki membuat Changmin menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Dengan berat hati, ia mulai beranjak keluar dari pekarangan rumah Jinki, tak menyadari dengan tatapan tajam yang terlayang padanya dari balik jendela.

Jinki hanya bisa merutuk dari dalam hati.

'Dasar, _namja pabo_.'

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Jinki-_yah_! Aku sedang memanggang daging _barbeque_! Apa kau mau?"

Gumpalan asap yang mengepul bersamaan dengan aroma menggiurkan yang berasal dari alat panggangan _barbeque_ milik Changmin membuat perut Jinki bergemuruh lapar. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan intuisinya. Ini adalah jam makan siangnya dan Kibum belum juga datang ke rumahnya untuk membawakan makanan seperti biasa. Beberapa _snack_ pengganjal perut juga telah habis.

Pada akhirnya, Jinki berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan raut laparnya dengan cara menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, berpura-pura sedang membaca.

Dan geliat palsu itu membuat Changmin tersenyum.

Ia paham bahwa _namja_ berambut karamel itu sudah kelaparan sedari tadi. Itulah sebabnya, mengapa ia memutuskan untuk memanggang daging BBQ di beranda depan rumahnya. Berharap bahwa Jinki tergoda dan mau menerima pemberiannya.

"Aku juga memanggang daging ayam, Jinki-_yah_! Kau suka ayam 'kan!"

Jinki melotot horor.

'B-Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika aku suka ayam? _Namja pabo_ itu!' Deretan gigi Jinki tergertak rapat. Gangguan dari Changmin benar-benar membuatnya muak. Dengan kesal, ia pun lantas melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Namun, hal itu tetap tak mampu membuat aroma daging panggangan Changmin memudar. Justru sebaliknya. Jinki hanya bisa menenggak beberapa botol air mineral. Mencoba mengganjal perutnya dengan air.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, aroma daging BBQ sudah tak tercium lagi di dalam rumah Jinki. Sepertinya, aktifitas memanggang Changmin telah selesai. Mencoba memastikan, Jinki pun mengintip dari balik jendela. Dan ia mulai bernapas lega saat _namja_ brunet itu sudah tak lagi terlihat memanggang di depan rumahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jinki lantas beranjak dari dalam rumahnya untuk kembali menunggu Kibum di depan teras. Dan tak disangka. Di saat ia membuka pintunya, kedua matanya sudah disuguhi dengan sepiring ayam dan daging panggang yang diletakkan tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Jinki terbelalak melihat itu. Dan untaian pesan pada secarik kertas di samping piringnya membuat Jinki kembali menggertakkan deretan giginya, emosi.

"_**Makanlah, Jinki-yah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit." – Changmin**_

_Kreekk!_

Kertas itu kini hanya bisa diremas kuat oleh Jinki. _Namja_ apatis itu benar-benar begitu kesal. Ia tak paham, mengapa Changmin terus saja mencoba mencampuri kehidupannya. Tapi jika tetangganya itu berpikir bahwa ia bisa memenangkan hati Jinki...

Jangan harap.

Ia benar-benar salah besar.

.

.

* * *

"_Aiishh_... apa-apaan tukang cukur itu? Aku bahkan tak memintanya untuk memotong rambutku sependek ini! Sial! Aku terlihat seperti anak sekolahan sekarang!"

Jinki hanya dapat merutuk kesal di depan teras rumahnya. Ditatapnya refleksi dirinya pada cermin kecil yang ada di tangannya dengan raut ketus. Hari itu, ia baru saja menemani Kibum dari salon. Dan kawannya itu menyuruhnya untuk memangkas rambutnya yang sudah terlalu gondrong. Dan bukannya hasil 'keren' yang didapatkan Jinki. Potongan rambutnya saat ini lebih mirip seperti potongan rambut jamur ala anak sekolahan dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahinya.

"Ini benar-benar konyol! Aku tak lagi terlihat gahar seperti biasanya!" Jinki merutuk frustasi. Ia pasti akan dipandang aneh jika pergi _clubbing_ dengan model rambut barunya itu. Tapi setidaknya, warna karamel yang ada pada rambutnya tak terlalu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak culun. Mungkin, ia bisa menambahkan beberapa gel rambut dan menaikkan poninya dengan gaya _mohawk_.

"Ya. _Mohawk_ tak ada salahnya. Atau mungkin, aku bisa menutupi potongan rambut bodoh ini dengan topi—"

"Potongan rambutmu itu tidak bodoh, Jinki-_yah_. Aku sangat suka dengan rambutmu yang sekarang."

"E-Eh?"

Sumber suara itu mengagetkan Jinki. Dan ia pun mulai terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Changmin sudah terlihat bersandar di tepian dinding yang membatasi rumah mereka. Tetangganya itu menatapnya dengan simpulan senyum tipis di parasnya.

"Kau terlihat tampan. Dan sangat manis, Jinki-_yah_."

'_M-MWOH_?'

Pernyataan itu seakan membuat degup jantung Jinki terhenti untuk sesaat. Nalarnya membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Changmin. Manis. Manis katanya? _Namja_ brunet itu sudah berani berkata bahwa Jinki terlihat manis?

Changmin benar-benar memiliki nyali.

Karena selama ini, tak ada yang berani memberikan komplimen ataupun berbicara dengan Jinki. Jangankan berbicara, menatap Jinki saja sudah pasti mendapatkan tatapan pembunuh dari _namja_ apatis itu. Belum lagi dengan tabiat Jinki yang begitu dingin. Melihatnya saja sungguh sukses membuat anak-anak kecil dari tetangga sebelah menjadi menangis, ketakutan.

Namun, Changmin berbeda.

_Namja_ itu sudah berani berbicara pada Jinki. Ia bahkan berani melontarkan sebuah komplimen yang sejatinya sangat dibenci _namja_ apatis itu.

_Manis._

Jinki sungguh membenci frase itu. Karena baginya, ia tidaklah manis. Ia bukanlah _namja_ berwajah manis dan berhati malaikat seperti kelihatannya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk merubah imej itu dengan cara berperilaku liar dan berpenampilan sedikit urakan. Tapi Changmin masih dapat melihatnya.

_Namja_ brunet itu masih dapat melihat sisi asli Jinki.

Dan Jinki mulai muak dengan semua itu.

Mengapa Changmin tidak berperilaku seperti para tetangganya yang lain? Mengapa ia tak mau mengabaikan eksistensi Jinki? _Namja_ apatis sepertinya memang layak untuk dijauhi. Dibenci. Dan bahkan dikucilkan. Itu benar, 'kan?

Dan Changmin justru melakukan hal yang kontradiksi.

Paras Jinki mulai memerah panas. Api amarah kembali berkobar di dalam dirinya. Rasa tak terima semakin memuncak tak tertahankan.

"_Yah_! Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ! Aku tak butuh komentarmu!"

"Hei, tenanglah. Tak perlu marah. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Changmin menghela napasnya saat Jinki masih menghunusnya dengan tatapan tajam. Dan _namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas mengepalkan cermin yang ada di tangannya erat-erat, mengguratkan sebuah bentakan dengan cukup lantang.

"Aku tak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku. Tapi sebaiknya, kau menjauh saja dariku dan berhentilah mengusik kehidupanku! _Arasso_!"

Dan belum sempat Changmin mengguratkan perkataan, Jinki sudah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan lantas memasuki rumahnya, menutup pintu dengan sangat rapat. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai bersandar di hamparan pintunya. Menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dengan raut lelah.

Dan sorakan yang digemakan Changmin dari luar lantas membuatnya kembali terbelalak dalam genangan syok.

"Aku tak peduli meskipun kau membenciku. Tapi aku tak akan berhenti untuk selalu memperhatikanmu, Jinki-_yah_! Aku tak akan pernah menjauhimu! Aku akan selalu ada untukmu disaat kau membutuhkanku!"

"_N-Namja pabo_ itu! A-Apa-apaan dia! Apa dia sudah gila, hah!" Deretan gigi Jinki tergertak rapat. Changmin benar-benar merupakan orang yang sangat persisten. _Namja_ brunet itu bahkan masih terus melayangkan tatapan intens ke arah pintu rumahnya. Seolah-olah ia tahu bahwa Jinki masih berada dibalik pintu itu. Dan melihat determinasi yang berkilat di kedua matanya, sudah pasti Changmin tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Jinki mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Ia sungguh berharap bahwa genangan waktu berpihak padanya dan segera membuat determinasi Changmin hancur.

Karena Jinki tahu, bahwa jika keadaan berlangsung seperti ini terus...

Maka benteng resistensi dan pertahanan dirinya juga akan terancam... rapuh.

.

.

* * *

"_Omo_! Jadi _namja hot_ itu akhir-akhir ini selalu memperhatikanmu, _Hyung_? Aww... beruntung sekali. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan girang karena memiliki _stalker_ sekeren dia~"

"_Mwoh_? Aku harap kau tak serius dengan ucapanmu itu, Kibummie." Jinki hanya bisa beraut sarkas saat Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kini, ia dan keempat _dongsaeng_nya itu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Choi Minho—_namja_ yang bertubuh paling tinggi diantara kawan-kawannya yang lain itu terlihat berdiri di dekat jendela sembari menatap rumah tetangga Jinki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Jadi inilah sebabnya, kenapa kita tak bisa bercengkrama di teras luar? Karena _namja_ itu selalu saja memperhatikan Jinki-_hyung_?"

"Eh? _Jinjja_? Jadi, _namja_ itu masih memperhatikan rumah Jinki-_hyung_ sampai sekarang?" Kim Jonghyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan cepat, _namja_ itu beranjak dari sofa dan lantas menghampiri Minho, turut mengintip dari balik jendela rumah Jinki. Dan benar saja. Di sana, sudah tampak Changmin yang tengah terduduk di depan beranda rumahnya sembari menyeruput kopi.

_Namja_ brunet itu terlihat berbicara pada seseorang—yang kemungkinan besar merupakan teman ataupun seorang rekan kerja—dan terkadang, Changmin mengarahkan atensinya ke rumah Jinki. Seakan menanti _namja_ apatis itu untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Jonghyun menganga.

"Tak salah lagi. Ia memang benar-benar seorang _stalker_."

"Aku sudah tak tahu lagi, bagaimana menghadapi _namja_ menyebalkan itu. Ia benar-benar keras kepala dan tetap tak peduli meskipun aku mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dariku? Ia benar-benar memuakkan!" Nada Jinki terdengar begitu dingin. Lee Taemin—_maknae_ dari para _dongsaeng_nya itu lantas menyangga dagunya dan mulai memiringkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin... _namja_ itu menyukai Jinki-_hyung_?"

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap skeptis ke arah Taemin. _Maknae_nya itu hanya menaikkan bahunya dan mengguratkan spekulasi asal.

"Ya, mungkin saja 'kan? Kebanyakan _stalker_ selalu menguntit orang karena mereka menyukai orang itu?"

"Hahaha... ini sungguh tidak mungkin." Jinki menggelengkan kepala dengan raut remeh di parasnya. Yang benar saja? Tetangganya itu menyukai _namja_ apatis sepertinya? Jika memang benar seperti itu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Changmin kehilangan logikanya. Karena tak ada satupun orang dengan pikiran waras yang bisa memendam perasaan suka terhadap _namja_ liar dan tak beretika seperti Jinki. Itu benar-benar mustahil.

Lagipula, jika memang ada orang yang menyukai Jinki, mereka pasti akan menyukai Jinki berdasarkan penampilan dan fisiknya saja, bukan berdasarkan dari kepribadian Jinki sendiri. Dan Jinki muak dengan orang-orang yang seperti itu. Ia sungguh membenci orang-orang yang hanya memanfaatkan dan mengincar tubuhnya saja. Mereka tak lebih menjijikkan dari sampah.

Dan ia yakin, Changmin tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Ia pasti hanya akan memanfaatkan Jinki saja.

"Hmm... aku tak terlalu suka jika _namja_ itu disandingkan dengan Jinki-_hyung_."

"_Mwoh_?" pernyataan Jonghyun membuat Minho, Kibum dan Taemin mengerutkan dahi mereka. Jinki hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Kibum terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dan melayangkan pandangan skeptis ke arah Jonghyun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau tak setuju jika _namja_ itu bersanding dengan Jinki-_hyung_? Kau tahu 'kan bahwa _namja_ itu cukup '_sempurna_'?" Mendengar itu, Minho mulai memicingkan matanya pada Kibum. _Namja chingu_nya hanya menyengir dengan tampang sok polos.

Jonghyun menaikkan bahunya.

"Justru itu. Karena ia sempurna, makanya aku tak suka. Dan lagi, ia bertubuh tinggi. Ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Minho. Dan aku benci orang tinggi. Karena aku bertubuh pendek. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku merasa begitu iri." Dan rangkaian alasan subyektif itu membuat Kibum dan Minho memutar bola matanya. Taemin hanya menepuk dahinya dengan raut pasrah.

"_Yah_! Alasanmu benar-benar tak logis, Jonghyun!"

"Benar-benar alasan yang dangkal dan konyol."

"Hei! Aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku saja 'kan? Aku tahu bahwa yang ia _stalker _adalah Jinki-_hyung_! Bukan aku. Tapi jika aku berada di posisi Jinki-_hyung_, aku pasti akan membencinya karena iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya itu. Kadar ketampanannya itu benar-benar tidak wajar! _Namja_ sepertinya tak pantas berada di sini. Ia lebih pantas menjadi artis ataupun aktor dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal." Penjelasan Jonghyun membuat Jinki sedikit terkejut dan seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Tidakkah para _dongsaeng_nya itu terlalu berlebihan?

"Hei, ayolah. Kurasa kalian semua terlalu mendramatisir. Ia tidaklah sesempurna itu—"

"_Mwoh_? Tidak sempurna? Kau bilang _namja_ sepertinya tidak sempurna? _Omo_! Jinki-_hyung_, jika _namja_ sesempurna dia saja tidak berhasil memikatmu, aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan, standar kesempurnaan seperti apa yang kau tanamkan di otakmu itu!" Kibum membentak skeptis. Jinki lantas menghela napasnya dengan raut lelah.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah beranggapan bahwa ia sempurna."

"Itu karena kau selalu mengabaikannya, _Hyung_! Aku yakin, jika kau perhatikan dia sebentar saja, kau pasti akan terpikat dengannya. Dia benar-benar _namja_ yang sangat atraktif. Setidaknya, berilah ia kesempatan!" sahut Kibum dengan raut ketus. Jinki mulai terkekeh dengan kontur sarkasme di parasnya.

"Haha! Kesempatan? Jangan harap—"

"Wah, lihatlah! Sepertinya _namja_ itu menyuruh petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan tempat sampah Jinki-_hyung_ yang sudah mulai menumpuk di depan!"

"_MWOH_? _Jinjja_?" Ucapan Jonghyun membuat Kibum dan Taemin terbelalak. Dan pada akhirnya, keempat _dongsaeng_nya itu mulai berjejer rapi di depan jendela, mencoba memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Changmin di depan rumah Jinki.

"_O-OMO_! Jinki-_hyung_! Kemari dan lihatlah ini! _Stalker_mu benar-benar sangat perhatian padamu! Selain membersihkan tempat sampah, ia bahkan rela membayar petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan pekaranganmu juga!" Kibum melonjak histeris. Jinki hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun beranjak dari sofanya dan melangkah menuju jendela, mencoba memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan tetangganya. Dan kesaksian _dongsaeng_nya itu memanglah benar.

"Apa-apaan ini! Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu! Aku tak butuh perhatiannya!" Jinki mulai geram. Ia tahu bahwa para petugas kebersihan itu tak pernah membersihkan rumah Jinki karena Jinki tak pernah sekalipun membayar mereka. Dan lagi, para petugas itu juga sebenarnya takut terhadap keapatisan Jinki. Namun, yang dilakukan Changmin itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

Tetangganya itu bahkan terlihat tersenyum pada para petugas kebersihan. Seakan menyiratkan pada para petugas itu agar mereka tak takut lagi untuk membersihkan pekarangan rumah Jinki.

"_Aisshh_..." Kesal,_ namja_ apatis itu bisa memijat keningnya sendiri dengan raut frustasi. Minho mulai menepuk bahunya dan mengguratkan sebuah solusi retoris. Dan sebenci-bencinya Jinki dengan solusi yang diguratkan Minho.

Ia paham bahwa perkataan _dongsaeng_nya itu ada benarnya juga.

"Sepertinya, kau harus bicara empat mata dengannya, _Hyung_."

_Harus._

.

.

* * *

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_yah_! Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku bisa membuatkan roti bakar dan teh hangat untukmu."

Jinki terlihat menghela napasnya saat ia mulai melangkahkan diri di depan dinding pembatas rumah Changmin. Tetangganya itu tampak tersenyum lembut padanya sembari menggosok kaca mobilnya dengan kain lap. Pagi ini, Jinki berencana untuk merealisasikan solusi yang diberikan Minho padanya. Entah mengapa, rasa gugup itu tiba-tiba muncul saat ia menatap langsung entitas Changmin. Setelah sekian lama menjadi apatis, Jinki sungguh merasa canggung untuk bersosialisasi dengan tetangganya.

Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Umm... bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Tangannya berhenti menggerakkan kain lap yang ada di genggamannya. Atensi _namja_ brunet itu berfokus pada Jinki sepenuhnya. "Meminta waktuku?"

Jinki mengangguk.

"_Ne_. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi jika kau masih sibuk—"

"Ah, aku tidak sibuk! Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali. Kita bisa berbicara sekarang jika kau mau. Lagipula, aku sudah selesai mengelap mobilku." Jinki tahu bahwa Changmin sudah mengguratkan kebohongan. Karena _namja_ brunet itu sebenarnya baru saja ingin membersihkan mobilnya. Namun melihat antusiasme yang terpancar di paras Changmin, Jinki memutuskan untuk diam dan tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Pada akhirnya, ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam beranda depan rumah Changmin. Dan tetangganya itu mempersilakan untuk duduk.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Teh hangat, kopi atau—"

"_Gomawo_. Tapi kurasa, hal itu tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar saja padamu."

"Oh, baiklah jika begitu."

Paham dengan permintaan Jinki, Changmin pun mengangguk dan lantas terduduk di hadapan _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Keheningan terjadi untuk sesaat. Jinki mulai merasa tak nyaman tatkala Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Ada makna dibalik pekatnya dua mata obsidian tetangganya itu. Sebuah makna yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya dan mungkin rasa bahagia yang tak terhitung kadarnya.

Ya. Mungkin Changmin masih tak percaya bahwa Jinki mau berbicara berdua saja dengannya. Dan ia merasa begitu bahagia karena semua ini bukanlah kamuflase mimpi. Jinki duduk di hadapannya adalah nyata. Bukan sekedar fatamorgana ataupun ilusi semata. Dan hal itu membuat simpulan senyum tergurat di parasnya.

Jinki pun menelan ludahnya dan mulai mengawali konversasi mereka.

Ia tak ingin terlarut lebih jauh ke dalam pandangan Changmin.

"Jadi, apa kemarin kau yang sudah menyuruh para petugas kebersihan itu untuk membersihkan tempat sampah dan juga pekarangan rumahku, Changmin-_ssi_?" Jinki terlihat begitu serius. Changmin terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk affirmatif.

"_Ne_, itu benar."

"_Wae_? Apa kau masih tak mengindahkan peringatanku waktu itu?" Jinki mencoba bersabar. Ia tak ingin lagi marah-marah tanpa sebab terhadap tetangganya itu. Ia masih ingin mendengar alasan Changmin yang sesungguhnya. Dan _namja_ berambut brunet itu lantas mengguratkan jawaban dengan penuh diplomatis.

"Saat itu, kebetulan aku memanggil petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkan pekaranganku. Aku juga membayar mereka untuk membersihkan satu kompleks perumahan ini. Jadi secara tak langsung, mereka juga harus membersihkan pekarangan rumahmu agar satu kompleks ini bisa tetap bersih." Jinki tak bisa berkilah dengan jawaban itu. Changmin benar-benar pintar dalam berdiplomasi. Gurat resistensi yang ada di dalam diri _namja_ apatis itu seolah padam begitu saja.

'S-Sial... jika seperti ini, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk marah padanya.' Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, Changmin terus menatapnya dengan begitu lekat. Simpulan senyum kembali tergurat di paras _namja_ brunet itu.

"_Aegyo_..."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa." Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jinki masih memandangnya dengan skeptis. Geliat tetangganya itu benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Mengapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau. Setiap hari. Kenapa selalu saja menatapku dan memperhatikanku? Apa aku terlihat seperti alien bagimu?" Jinki memutuskan untuk _to the point_. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget. Tak sampai beberapa detik, suara tawa kecil mulai tergurat dari mulut _namja_ brunet itu. Jinki mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hahahaha... Jinki-_yah_, kau benar-benar sangat lucu. Jika _namja_ semanis dirimu adalah alien, maka aku tak akan keberatan jika bumi ini akan diinvasi oleh para alien di masa depan nanti."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki terbelalak. Butuh waktu baginya untuk mencerna maksud dari perkataan Changmin. Dan di saat ia berhasil memahami itu, parasnya mulai merona merah dan ia pun mengalihkan pandangan dengan raut ketus.

"_Yah_! Berhentilah bercanda dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius!" Changmin menghentikan tawanya dan lantas menyimpulkan seutas senyum lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"H-Hah?"

"Aku selalu menatapmu dan memperhatikanmu, itu karena aku... merindukanmu, Jinki-_yah_." Pengakuan itu membuat Jinki terhenyak. Kedua matanya melotot lebar dan ia pun semakin melayangkan pandangan skeptis pada Changmin. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Apa maksudmu? K-Kau merindukanku?"

"Ah, aku tahu bahwa kita bukanlah sepasang tetangga yang cukup dekat. Setahun belakangan ini, aku benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaanku dan hanya sempat menyinggahi rumah ini beberapa minggu sekali. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau tak pernah menyukai dan selalu mengabaikanku, Jinki-_yah_. Tapi jujur saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat ingin kulihat setiap kali aku pulang ke rumah ini."

Changmin menatap dengan begitu serius. Tak ada dusta dibalik frase yang sudah ia guratkan itu. Jantung Jinki mulai berdebar tak karuan. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa ia semakin gugup dan seolah kehabisan kata saat berada di dekat tetangganya itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Gejolak perasaannya semakin terasa aneh.

"Haha, lucu sekali, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku bahkan tak terlalu mengenalmu."

"Kau memang tak terlalu mengenalku, Jinki-_yah_," Changmin tersenyum miris. "Tapi jangan lupa bahwa aku sudah menjadi tetanggamu semenjak kau berumur sepuluh tahun. Dan hanya akulah yang menjadi tetangga terlama yang sudah tinggal di dekat rumahmu. Bahkan, aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum kau mengenal kawan-kawan _dongsaeng_mu itu."

Jinki terbelalak.

Atmosfer di antara mereka semakin terasa menegangkan. Yang dikatakan Changmin mengingatkan Jinki tentang alasan; mengapa hanya _namja_ brunet itu satu-satunya tetangga yang ia ketahui namanya. Itu karena _namja_ brunet itu sudah menjadi tetangganya semenjak kecil.

Changmin sudah berada di dalam lingkaran kehidupannya semenjak lama.

"Dulu, kau tidak seperti ini, Jinki-_yah_. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah."

Ada kegetiran di nada Changmin. Jinki mulai tak berani menatap langsung paras _namja_ berambut brunet itu. Nalarnya membeku dalam jala retrospek yang begitu nyata. Tubuhnya seakan menggigil tatkala Changmin mulai mengguratkan kepingan masa lalunya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku melihat sesosok _namja_ muda berambut karamel yang begitu manis dan sangat murah senyum. Setiap hari, _namja_ muda itu pasti akan duduk di depan teras rumahnya dan selalu bernyanyi dengan suara surga yang dimilikinya. Setiap malam, _namja_ muda itu pasti akan berbaring di pekarangan taman rumahnya untuk melihat taburan bintang di langit. Terkadang, aku mendengar suara tangis yang begitu lirih saat _namja_ itu ditinggal sendirian oleh _umma_ dan _appa_nya. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejahuan karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekedar mendekatinya."

Jinki terdiam mendengar itu. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang bersamaan dengan dadanya yang seakan tercekat. Ia paham dengan orang yang tengah dibicarakan Changmin. Dan _namja_ brunet itu kembali melanjutkan kesaksiannya.

"_Namja_ muda itu selalu terlihat begitu ceria. Para tetangganya sangat kagum pada _namja_ itu karena kesopanan dan kebaikan hatinya. Ia selalu menebar empati pada siapapun yang ia temui. Namun, tak ada yang pernah memahami bahwa selama ini, _namja_ itu sudah menyembunyikan banyak luka." Changmin memandang sayu. Sejatinya, ia tak ingin mengungkit kepingan masa lalu Jinki. Namun, ia hanya ingin mengatakan kejujuran. Sebuah kejujuran bahwa selama ini; Changmin sudah menyaksikan suratan hidupnya.

.

Sebelum Jinki menjadi seapatis sekarang, ia merupakan _namja_ yang penuh dengan empati. Ia selalu menebarkan senyum. Ia selalu membantu para tetangga dan orang-orang yang terlanda akan kesusahan. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter yang disegani di kalangan kompleks perumahan mereka. Sedangkan ibunya merupakan seorang pengajar anak TK di sebuah _playgroup_ tak jauh dari kota Daegu.

Kehidupan _namja_ berambut karamel itu seakan mendekati sempurna. Segala kebutuhannya tercukupi meskipun Jinki harus menerima konsekuensi bahwa kedua orang tuanya tak selalu bisa menemaninya di rumah. Ia paham dengan kesibukan mereka. Dan sebagai seorang anak yang penurut, ia tak pernah mengeluhkan akan hal itu dan tak pernah menuntut apapun.

Sampai pada akhirnya, distopia pun datang.

Tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa keluarga bersahaja yang dimiliki Jinki ternyata terlibat perkara dendam dengan sekumpulan mafia.

"_Mianhe. Sepertinya hidupmu harus berakhir sampai di sini, Lee-ssi."_

"_K-Kumohon, kau bisa membunuhku. T-Tapi tolong, jangan bunuh istri dan putraku satu-satunya! B-Biarkan mereka hidup! Mereka tak salah apa-apa—"_

"_As you wish."_

_DORRR!_

_..._

Dan tarikan pelatuk pistol itu seakan menandai awal dari mimpi buruk Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu sudah mendapati jasad sang ayah terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah tepat di depan rumahnya. Langit pun seolah mengaum dalam guntur bersamaan dengan suara tangis ibunya yang memekikkan hati.

Dan kehancuran Jinki tak sampai berhenti di situ saja.

Karena tak lama kemudian, ibunya pun turut pergi menyusul ayahnya berkat penyakit kronis yang deritanya.

Sungguh ironis.

Hanya dalam sekejap, kehidupan sempurna itu bertransisi menjadi neraka. Di usianya yang masih menginjak lima belas tahun, Jinki harus hidup dan membiayai kebutuhannya sendiri. Bahkan, para tetangga yang sudah menerima kebaikannya, kini berbalik mengabaikan dan mengacuhkan eksistensinya. Mereka menjahui Jinki hanya karena takut dengan latar belakang orang tuanya yang pernah terlibat masalah dengan mafia.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itupun dikucilkan. Ia bahkan menjadi obyek pem_bully_-an yang dilakukan oleh para berandalan di sekolahnya. Hal itu membuat Jinki selalu pulang ke rumah ditemani dengan berbagai guratan luka memar dan bahkan beberapa sayatan di tubuhnya. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang peduli dengan hal itu. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya lebih memilih acuh. Seakan tuli dan bepura-pura tak mendengar tangisan pilu yang selalu digemakan Jinki setiap malam. Mereka tak mau tahu. Dan mereka tak mau peduli.

Dan di tengah penderitaan itu, hanya Changmin yang selalu memperhatikan Jinki. Hanya Changmin yang selalu mendengar tangisan sakitnya setiap malam dan diam-diam juga turut menangis. Hanya Changmin yang berani menghajar segenap berandalan yang menyakiti Jinki tanpa sepengetahuan Jinki sendiri. Dan diam-diam...

Hanya Changmin yang selalu mengobati segenap luka di tubuh Jinki saat _namja_ itu terlelap tidur di depan teras rumahnya sendiri.

Changmin tak memiliki kuasa untuk mendekati Jinki. Itu karena kedua orang tuanya sudah melarangnya dengan keras. Dan mereka bahkan mengancam akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh jika Changmin melanggar peringatan itu. Dan Changmin terpaksa menyanggupi permintaan orang tuanya karena ia tak ingin berpisah dari Jinki.

Meskipun ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Jinki dari balik dinding pembatas rumahnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena setidaknya, Changmin bisa terus bersama Jinki dan melindungi _namja_ itu diam-diam.

Bersamaan dengan bergulirnya genangan waktu, Jinki pun bertransisi menjadi sesosok _namja_ yang begitu apatis. Empati seolah sirna. Segenap luka masa lalunya berhasil membuatnya menjadi orang yang begitu dingin dan acuh. Ia tak pernah peduli dengan para tetangga dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itu sudah jelas.

Buat apa mempedulikan orang-orang yang sudah mengucilkannya? Jinki hanyalah manusia yang juga bisa merasakan dendam dan sakit hati.

Dan di tengah karir bisnisnya yang semakin menanjak, Changmin tak bisa meninggalkan Jinki begitu saja. Kedua orang tuanya sudah menempati sebuah apartemen besar yang didapatkan Changmin dari hasil jerih payahnya selama ini. Meskipun hidupnya sudah berlimpah akan materi, namun _namja_ brunet itu masih bersedia menempati rumah lamanya yang sangat sederhana. Karena hanya dengan menempati rumah itu, ia bisa selalu melihat Jinki dan berada di dekat _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Meskipun selama ini, eksistensinya selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh Jinki.

Changmin sungguh tak peduli.

Ia akan selalu berada di dekat _namja_ apatis itu sampai kapanpun juga.

"Mengapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?"

Jinki terlihat menunduk. Nadanya bergetar dengan kepedihan dalam intonasinya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Di saat semua orang seolah mengabaikannya, ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Changmin sudah merekam segenap kronologi masa lalunya. Dan _namja_ brunet itu masih tak mampu untuk mengguratkan jawaban.

Jinki semakin geram dengan kepasifan itu.

"Cepatlah jawab pertanyaanku! Mengapa kau menceritakan semua ini? Mengapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau memahami kehidupanku? Kau pikir, kau itu siapa, hah!"

"J-Jinki, tunggu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Changmin segera menjerat Jinki yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kepedihan membasuh benaknya saat melihat butiran air mata yang terancam mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata Jinki. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menatap kesedihan dan kesakitan yang terpancar di paras _namja _apatis itu.

Hatinya seakan teriris.

Jinki pun menggertakkan deretan giginya, gemetar.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dari kehidupanku? Kenapa kau selalu saja berada di dekatku? A-Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu! Segeralah pergi dan tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu."

"_WAE_! Mengapa kau tak bisa meninggalkanku? Apa maumu yang sebenarnya!" Nada Jinki mulai meninggi. Ditepisnya jeratan Changmin dan ia pun menatap dingin pada _namja_ brunet itu.

Changmin terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya memandang pekat dan ia pun mengguratkan jawaban yang mengejutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu... itu karena aku mencintaimu, Jinki! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"A-Apa—mmmpphh!" Belum sempat Jinki mencerna segenap jawaban itu, Changmin sudah membenturkan paras mereka dan menikamkan mulutnya ke mulut Jinki dengan begitu kuat. Jinki terbelalak. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Lidah itu mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan Jinki pun tak mampu melawan hasrat Changmin.

"M-Mmnnhh—" Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan gemetar. Pergumulan lidah berbalut saliva itu membuatnya lemas. Air matanya berguguran. Changmin terus saja menginvasi mulutnya dengan begitu kuat dan dalam, tak sekalipun memberi Jinki kesempatan untuk melawan dan berontak.

_Namja_ brunet itu hanya ingin membuktikan perasaannya terhadap Jinki.

Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan, seberapa besar perasaan cinta yang sudah ia pendam lama itu.

Dan di saat asupan udara semakin menipis, Changmin pun mengakhiri kontak mulut itu dan mulai memutus benang saliva yang mengikat kedua lidah mereka.

Hening.

Napas keduanya sama-sama terputus. Dengan gemetar, Jinki mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh hamparan bibirnya. Changmin benar-benar sudah menciumnya. _Namja_ brunet itu sungguh sangat mencintainya. Dan Jinki masih belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di depan matanya.

Secara perlahan,_ namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai berjalan mundur dan lantas beranjak pergi dari rumah Changmin. Ia berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Changmin hanya terdiam dan membiarkan hal itu. Ia tahu bahwa Jinki membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Dan ia pun juga membutuhkan hal yang sama.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Aiisshh... _mianhe_ kalo _chapter_ ini terkesan nyampah. ==a

Pikiran saya rada nge_stuck_ akhir-akhir ini. Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi ninggalin review! Satu review positif dari kalian bener-bener jadi stimulus yang ngebikin saya jadi makin semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak buat yang masih sudi ngebaca dan ninggalin review! Part duanya ada di _chapter_ berikutnya. _Stay tune_ buat yang penasaran! ^^

_See you all in the next chapter_~

_Kamsahamnida_! :)


	4. 2nd Reincarnation Part 2

**A/N: **Makasih buat semua yang udah review! Buat yang ngerekues supaya chapter depan lebih keindonesiaan(?) dan gak pake kata-kata serapan, _Mianhe_! Saya gak bisa nulis tanpa kata serapan. Karena itu udah jadi ciri khas penulisan saya. Dan lagi, kata-kata serapan itu kayaknya emang udah keinstall(?) di otak saya. Jadinya, kata-kata itu bakalan meluncur keluar setiap kali saya ngerangkai frase. Sekali lagi mohon maaf! m(_ _)m

Dan soal _footnote_, saya gak mungkin ngasih _footnote_ buat setiap frase asing yang udah saya pakai di dalam fic buatan saya (lagian ada fic-fic indo yang mungkin diksinya jauh lebih rumit dari buatan saya dan itu tanpa _footnote_). Tapi saya bakalan kasih tahu beberapa arti dari frase yang sering saya pake. Saya gak tahu, yang mana yang sulit dimengerti. Kalau ada frase yang belum dipahami maknanya, tanyakan aja di kotak review dan pasti akan saya kasih tahu artinya. :)

Berikut frase yang sering saya pakai:

Distopia: Mimpi terburuk; hal terburuk; kebalikan dari euforia

Supremasi: Berasal dari kata serapan _Supreme_; artinya paling tinggi/tertinggi

Determinasi: Berasal dari kata serapan _Determination_; artinya keyakinan

Parsial: Yang terlihat secara luarnya saja; atau terlihat secara penampakannya tanpa tahu secara mendalam.

Apatis: Acuh; tak peduli; tak punya empati

Afirmatif: Berasal dari kata serapan _Affirmative_; artinya sepakat

Atensi: Berasal dari kata serapan _Attention_; artinya perhatian

Oke, segini aja. Kalo masih ada yang frase yang sukar dimengerti, tanyakan di kotak review. Atau bisa ditanyakan ke mbah Google? Walau udah tua gitu, beliau merupakan guru saya~ :) *plaks*

On with the story~ Sorry kalau bacotan saya kepanjangan~ ^^;

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin, Abal, Sinetron, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**If you feel it's a burden that all my senses are focused only on you, I will leave now**_

_**If I made you suffer 'cause I couldn't control my feelings, I will go now." – TVXQ – Before U Go**_

* * *

**2nd Reincarnation**

**Part 2**

"..."

"Jinki-_hyung_?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya."

"..."

"_Hyung_?"

"Tenanglah, Kibummie. Aku baik-baik saja."

.

Sebulan berlalu.

Semenjak konfrontasi itu, jurang canggung diantara Jinki dan Changmin seolah terlampau semakin jauh.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar menghindar. Ia bahkan tak berani berlama-lama berada di teras depan. Ia semakin merasakan kegentaran dengan eksistensi Changmin. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan setiap kali _namja_ brunet itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Dan jujur saja, seberapa keras Jinki ingin menghapus bayang-bayang Changmin dari benaknya. Ia tak bisa.

Nalarnya akan terus memikirkan _namja_ brunet itu.

Dan ia pun dapat merasakan transisi yang terjadi dalam diri Changmin. Tetangganya itu terlihat lebih pasif. Ia tak lagi menyapanya di setiap pagi. Ia tak lagi menganggunya dengan basa-basi yang tak penting. Ia bahkan tak lagi terlihat memperhatikannya seperti seorang _stalker_ dan mulai kembali pulang larut malam untuk meminimalisir pertemuannya dengan Jinki.

Dan hal itu membuat Jinki merasa begitu hampa.

Ia tahu bahwa mungkin, Changmin menjadi pasif dan menghindarinya itu juga karena Jinki sendiri. Jinkilah yang memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghindari Changmin secara totalitas. Ia bahkan tak melirik rumah tetangganya itu sedikitpun. Dan Changmin mencoba menghargai privasinya dengan cara menghindar juga. Ia tak ingin membuat Jinki tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

Dan hal itu membuat Jinki merasa bersalah.

Changmin sudah lama memendam perasaan terhadapnya. Ia bahkan rela untuk tidak pindah dari tempat tinggalnya yang sederhana itu agar bisa selalu dekat dengan Jinki. Ia selalu setia menanti Jinki meskipun eksistensinya hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

Apatis.

Changmin bahkan rela diludahi dan ditampar dengan keapatisan Jinki.

Semua ini sungguh tidak adil.

Bahkan terlalu... kejam.

Dan mengingat pandangan sakit yang dilayangkan Changmin—saat Jinki selalu mencoba menghindari eksistensinya—sungguh mampu membuat _namja_ apatis itu menggigil dalam perasaan berdosa. Lelah. Sudah jelas bahwa Changmin begitu lelah menantinya. Menanti perasaannya terbalaskan. Meskipun pada akhirnya perasaan itu akan mendapat percikan api penolakan dari Jinki, ia tetap berusaha untuk menanti.

Dan seberapa kuat Changmin bertahan, pada hakikatnya ia juga seorang _namja_ biasa yang bisa rapuh...

Dan bisa hancur... kapan saja.

"Kau sedang memikirkannya 'kan, _Hyung_? Tetanggamu?"

"Eh?"

Lamunan Jinki terbuyarkan dan tatapan skeptis dari Kibum membuatnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi, matanya terus terpaku pada rumah Changmin dari balik kaca jendelanya. Dan ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan frase yang tegas.

Hatinya terlalu kalut.

"A-Aku..."

"Kau tak bisa menghindarinya terus, _Hyung_."

Dan frase yang digemakan Kibum bagaikan sebuah penalti terakhir. Memang benar. Jinki tak akan bisa menghindari ini sampai kapanpun. Ia harus segera memberikan jawaban pada perasaan retoris Changmin sebelum _namja_ brunet itu hancur sepenuhnya. Selama ini ia menghindar dan diam, bukan berarti ia tak bisa bertindak tegas dan menjadi pengecut.

Jinki hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya terhadap Changmin.

Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti hati _namja_ brunet itu dengan kebimbangannya.

Namun kini, setelah dipikir lagi, tindakan pasif yang dilakukan Changmin membuat Jinki merasa sesak. Ia mulai merindukan tetangganya itu. Ia ingin mendengar sapaan Changmin lagi. Ia ingin menatap eksistensi Changmin. Dan semua perasaan itu membuat hatinya berkecamuk.

Ia merasa tak pantas untuk Changmin.

Ia merasa bahwa perasaan yang ia pendam, tidaklah cukup untuk membalas perasaan Changmin.

Jinki memang tak ingin lagi melihat Changmin hancur. Namun di saat yang sama...

Ialah yang menjadi sumber utama kehancuran pria _brunet_ itu.

"J-Jinki-_hyung_, kenapa kau menangis?" Kibum mulai terbelalak dan khawatir saat menatap butiran air mata yang mengalir di paras Jinki. _Namja _berambut karamel itu hanya dapat tertunduk sendu.

"Rasanya sakit."

"_H-Hyung_?"

"Entah kenapa, rasanya menyakitkan, Kibummie." Tak ada isak tangis yang digemakan Jinki. _Namja_ apatis itu hanya menggugurkan air matanya tanpa suara. Ia bukanlah sesosok _namja_ yang bisa semudah itu membuang butiran air matanya jika tidak benar-benar merasakan sakit. Dan kali ini, ia benar-benar sakit. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa hati. Ia hanya bisa meremas kain pakaian yang membalut dadanya itu.

"A-Aku..."

"..."

"... a-aku tak ingin kehilangan... Changmin."

"Jinki-_hyung_..."

Kibum lantas menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jinki. Simpulan senyum mengembang di parasnya. Ia dapat memahami perasaan yang dirasakan oleh _hyung_nya itu. Dan ironisnya, Jinki sepertinya benar-benar tak mampu memahami perasaannya sendiri.

_Namja_ apatis itu benar-benar naif.

Dan dalam hati, Kibum sungguh bahagia karena pada dasarnya, Jinki benar-benar tak berubah.

"Kau mencintainya, _Hyung_."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Kau sangat mencintai _namja_ itu." Ucapan Kibum membuat Jinki terbelalak. Rona merah menjalar instan di paras manisnya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan justifikasi _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_J-Jinjja_? A-Aku mencintai Changmin?"

"Dasar _pabo_. Kenapa kau tak bisa menyadari hal itu, _Hyung_? Air matamu adalah buktinya. Kau tak akan menangis sampai seperti ini jika tidak mencintainya." Jinki pun menganga mendengar itu. Tanpa sadar, debaran jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Parasnya terasa panas.

Sejak kapan?

Sejak kapan perasaan asing itu tumbuh?

Jinki bahkan tak menyadari, tentang betapa besar perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Changmin.

Ia terlalu buta dengan penyangkalan.

Ia terlalu buta dengan ego apatisnya sendiri.

Ia terlalu buta dengan perasaan bersalah.

'A-Aku sungguh _pabo_!' Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa penyesalan semakin memuncak di dalam benaknya. Tangannya mengepal dengan begitu erat.

"Selama ini, aku sudah memperlakukannya dengan buruk, Kibummie. _Namja_ apatis sepertiku tak pantas untuk mencintainya—"

"Apatis? Siapa bilang kau apatis?" Kibum bernada dingin. Pandangan tajam yang ia guratkan membuat Jinki merasa gentar. Jujur saja, selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Kibum melayangkan pandangan sedingin itu. Dan jika _namja_ itu melakukannya, ia pasti benar-benar sangat serius.

"Kau tidak seapatis yang kau kira, Jinki-_hyung_. Jika kau memang apatis, kau pasti sudah membiarkan Taemin mati kelaparan di jalan. Kau pasti sudah membiarkan Jonghyun kehilangan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang komposer musik. Kau pasti sudah membiarkan Minho cedera dan mengalami kerusakan permanen di kedua kakinya. Dan kau pasti sudah membiarkanku... diperkosa dan mati terbunuh di tangan para berandalan itu."

"K-Kibummie..."

Jinki tertegun.

Dadanya tercekat. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak mampu bicara. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar untaian frase yang membasuhnya dengan segenap pujian. Jinki sudah biasa diludahi dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dan mendengar _dongsaeng_nya mengucapkan semua frase itu...

Rasanya sungguh seperti mimpi.

Seuntas senyum tersimpul di paras Kibum dan ia pun mulai menepuk bahu sang_ hyung_.

"Kami semua bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirimu, _Hyung_. Kau adalah orang yang berhati lembut dan terlalu baik untuk eksis di dunia yang penuh dengan ketidak-adilan ini. Dan sejujurnya, aku sangat kagum dengan tetanggamu itu. Karena ia mencintaimu. Karena ia bisa melihatmu apa adanya dan dapat menyadari betapa sempurnanya seorang Jinki-_hyung_."

Tak terasa, air mata kembali berguguran dari pelupuk mata Jinki. Air mata itu gugur bukan sebagai pertanda kesedihan. Melainkan sebagai pertanda kebahagiaan. Ia sungguh terharu. Setelah sekian lama ia dipandang sebagai _namja_ apatis, kini ia pun seakan kembali sebagai sosok Jinki yang dulu. Sebagai sosok Jinki yang penuh empati dan kelembutan.

Sungguh, betapa lelahnya Jinki terkungkum dalam sangkar apatis yang dibentuknya sendiri.

Kini, sangkar itu seolah sirna. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang yang sudah mengucilkannya. Selama para _dongsaeng_nya masih sudi menerimanya. Selama Changmin masih sudi mencintainya...

Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jinki.

"Kau harus segera mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, _Hyung_. Aku yakin, ia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

Pesan yang diguratkan Kibum menjadi satu hal mutlak yang pasti akan direalisasikan Jinki. Ia tak ingin membuat Changmin semakin terpuruk. Ia ingin segera membangun kembali puing-puing kesalahannya menjadi sesuatu yang indah maknanya.

Namun, Jinki tak pernah menduga bahwa hembusan distopia...

Bisa datang kapan saja.

.

.

* * *

"Kosong?"

Di saat puing-puing kesalahan itu ingin dirajut dan diperbaiki, distopia benar-benar hadir menghasilkan mimpi buruk yang mengejutkan.

Rumah Changmin tampak kosong. Jinki mengerutkan dahinya dan terus saja mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya itu berulang kali. Namun tak ada respon. _Namja_ brunet itu tak mungkin pergi bekerja karena saat ini adalah hari libur. Dan Jinki memang sengaja mendatangi rumah Changmin sekarang karena ia yakin bahwa _namja_ brunet itu sedang berada di rumahnya. Namun, ekspektasinya salah besar. Jika tidak bekerja, lalu ke mana Changmin akan pergi?

"Changmin-_ssi_? Apa kau ada di dalam? Changmin-_ssi_!"

Semakin tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan, rasa paranoid dan cemas itu semakin memuncak. Jinki benar-benar ingin segera meminta maaf atas segenap kesalahannya. Ia juga ingin mengatakan pada Changmin bahwa ia turut memendam perasaan yang sama. Ia sangat mencintai _namja_ brunet itu. Dan ia ingin membenturkan kepala di hamparan meja karena ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri semenjak awal.

Jika saja Jinki tak terlalu mementingkan egonya, tentu keduanya tak perlu ada yang merasakan sakit, bukan?

Mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sakit. Changmin pasti begitu sakit dan terlalu lelah menanti Jinki dalam masa penantiannya yang tak berujung. Dan Jinki sendiri juga merasakan sakit dan lelah dalam benteng keapatisannya sendiri.

Merutuki kesalahan dan berdiam diri tak akan membuat sebuah perubahan. Jinki sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua distopia itu dan memulai sebuah awalan hidup yang baru. Dan ia ingin mengawali semuanya dengan Changmin.

Namun, sayang.

Suratan takdir tak mengijinkan hal itu terjadi dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Jika kau mencari Changmin, ia tidak sedang berada di rumah saat ini."

"Eh?"

Sebuah interupsi terjadi. Jinki segera mengalihkan atensinya ke arah sesosok _namja_ yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu tampak menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Jinki pun mulai merasa canggung dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"O-Oh, j-jadi dia tak ada di rumahnya ya? Kalau begitu aku akan datang lagi nanti—"

"Sepertinya, hal itu akan percuma saja."

"Hah?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak paham dengan pernyataan yang sudah diucapkan _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Percuma saja? Apa maksudnya?

"Apakah kau... Lee Jinki?"

'Eh? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku?' Jinki semakin skeptis. Dengan pandangan curiga, ia pun mengganggukkan kepala dengan perasaan waspada.

"_Ne_. Aku Lee Jinki."

_Namja_ itu tersenyum.

"Aku Jung Yunho. Rekan kerja Changmin. Aku disuruh untuk menyerahkan ini padamu. Ini dari Changmin."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki begitu terkejut saat Yunho menyerahkan selembar foto padanya. Selembar foto yang menggambarkan potrait Jinki saat masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Di foto itu, ia tampak tersenyum sembari terduduk di hamparan teras rumahnya.

Jinki sungguh terhenyak menatap itu.

"I-Ini..." Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, tak mampu berfungsi. Dan rangkaian tulisan tangan yang ada dibalik foto itu membuat jantung Jinki seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

.

_Jinki-yah..._

_Mianhe karena aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan cara pengecut seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup untuk menemuimu secara langsung dan menatap kebencian yang ada di dalam pancaran matamu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu merasa jijik dengan eksistensiku lagi. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menyampaikan salamku dengan cara seperti ini._

_Aku tahu, kau pasti tak akan sudi menerima foto ini apalagi membaca tulisan tanganku. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun kau tak pernah membalas perasaanku dan tak pernah mengganggap bahwa aku eksis, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa mendampingimu. Janji yang kuguratkan untuk selalu berada di sisimu telah kuingkari begitu saja._

_Kumohon, simpanlah foto ini. Foto ini sudah menjadi pelita semangat dalam kehidupanku. Melihatmu tersenyum adalah impianku. Aku harap, kelak ada seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia. Dan aku harap, orang itu bisa selalu menjagamu dan bukanlah seorang pengecut sepertiku._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jinki-yah. Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku untuk selalu menjagamu dalam diam. Semoga suatu saat, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku pasti akan selalu mencintaimu._

_Saranghaeyo, Lee Jinki._

_Shim Changmin_

.

'... _a-andwae_...'

Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan menggigil. Seakan ada ratusan peluru yang menembus tepat di pelipisnya secara bertubi-tubi. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Pucat. Paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas bertransisi menjadi pucat. Tangannya bahkan mulai gemetar dan pandangan matanya mendadak nanar.

Ini sungguh tidak mungkin.

"Changmin hendak pindah ke Amerika."

"_M-Mwoh_?" suara Jinki terdengar parau. Kehancuran semakin terpancar jelas dalam paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Dan Yunho mulai tak tega menatapnya.

"Ia mendapatkan jabatan baru dan harus pindah kerja di Amerika. Sebenarnya, ia bisa menolak tawaran ini. Tapi ia tetap persisten untuk menerimanya. Namun, aku yakin bahwa ia tak ingin menerima tawaran itu. Pandangannya terlihat begitu sedih dan mati saat ia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan foto itu padamu."

Sekujur tubuh Jinki semakin lemas. Kini ia paham, mengapa Changmin mendadak pasif dan mencoba menghindarinya. Itu karena _namja_ itu berusaha keras untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya agar dapat menerima tawaran itu. Jinki adalah kelemahan terbesar Changmin. Dan _namja_ brunet itu pasti tak akan sanggup meninggalkan Jinki jika Jinki memohon padanya.

'_A-Anio_...'

Kepala Jinki terasa pening.

Air mata kini mulai berguguran dari kedua matanya. Dadanya terasa seperti tertikam ribuan pedang. Ia benar-benar terlambat. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk meminta maaf dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan membuat Changmin berpikiran bahwa eksistensinya begitu menjijikkan di mata _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

'_Omo_... a-apa yang sudah kulakukan?'

Kedua kaki Jinki tak mampu bertumpu lebih lama lagi. _Namja_ itu lantas berlutut sembari membungkam mulutnya. Air mata terus berguguran dan menggenangi parasnya. Ia begitu hancur.

"A-Aku benar-benar _pabo_! Ugghh... C-Changmin-_ssi_... _m-mianhaeyo_..." Isak tangis itupun pecah. Setelah sekian lama hidup dengan luka batin yang mengering, kini Jinki harus merasakan ngangahan luka itu kembali. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Rasa sakit itu bahkan sama seperti rasa sakit saat ia melihat jasad ayahnya yang sudah terbujur kaku di depan rumahnya. Mimpi buruk itu seolah terulang kembali.

Dan kali ini, mimpi buruk itu jauh lebih... menyakitkan.

Panorama pilu itu membuat Yunho terbelalak tak tega dan mulai berlutut sembari memegang erat bahu Jinki. Ia ingin menenangkan _namja_ itu. Untaian frase persuasif lantas terguratkan dari mulutnya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Jangan menangis. Semuanya masih belum terlambat."

"_M-Mwoh_?" mata Jinki tampak sembab. Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Distopia masihlah belum mutlak terjadi.

"Aku yakin, saat ini Changmin masih berada di bandara. Kejarlah dan hentikan dia sebelum terlambat. Ia pasti sedang menantimu."

Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Yunho mengangguk afirmatif dan mencoba membangkitkan determinasi Jinki dengan sebuah tepukan di hamparan bahunya. Semuanya belum benar-benar terlambat.

Keajaiban itu masih bisa terjadi.

.

.

* * *

"_Penerbangan jalur USA akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi. Kepada para penumpang, harap segera mempersiapkan diri."_

Info yang digemakan melalui _speaker intercom_ bandara itu membuat Changmin menghela napasnya. Nalarnya serasa mengambang dan tak fokus sama sekali. Ia merasa kosong. Perpisahannya dengan Jinki membuat hatinya sakit.

Ia memang telah berikrar bahwa ia tak akan meninggalkan Jinki apapun yang terjadi.

Namun, melihat segenap resistensi dan keseganan yang telah diguratkan Jinki terhadapnya, determinasi Changmin pun perlahan rapuh.

Ia tak ingin egois. Jika memang Jinki menginginkannya untuk pergi dari kehidupan _namja_ berambut karamel itu, Changmin akan menyanggupinya. Meskipun hal itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin hancur, ia tak peduli. Karena tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan baginya selain hanya menatap pandangan jijik dan takut dari Jinki.

Ia tak ingin membuat _namja_ itu merasa tertekan dengan eksistensinya.

Namun ia juga berharap, bahwa setidaknya...

Jinki masih sudi datang dan sekedar menatapnya... untuk yang terakhir kali.

'Hah. Harapan kosong.' Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum sarkas sembari menggelengkan kepala dengan raut miris. Ia bukanlah tipe _namja_ yang cengeng. Ia adalah sesosok _namja_ yang sangat kuat dan rasional. Tapi jika ia tak menangis saat merasakan cambukan lara yang begitu menyiksa...

Itu artinya, ia bukanlah manusia.

Berusaha keras untuk membendung butiran air mata yang terancam gugur dari pelupuk matanya, Changmin pun mulai beranjak dari ruang tunggu dan segera berjalan menuju ke dalam pesawat. Ia berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh harapan utopisnya dan mencoba realistis. Orang-orang di dalam bandara yang menatapnya mungkin berpikiran bahwa Changmin merupakan _namja_ yang sangat _stoic_, dingin, tak berekspresi.

Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa hati _namja_ itu sejatinya sudah menjerit dalam kesakitan supremasi yang tak terbendung.

.

.

"J-Jinki-_hyung_! A-Awas! Kau hampir saja menabrak orang!"

Di saat yang sama, lima orang _namja_ terlihat berlari tak tentu arah dan mulai menerobos kerumunan orang di dalam bandara. Tak peduli dengan peringatan _dongsaeng_nya, Jinki terus saja berlari sembari menjeritkan nama _namja_ yang sangat ingin ia temui itu.

"CHANGMIN-_SSI_! KAU DI MANA? CHANGMIN-_SSI_!" Rasa frustasi semakin menjalar di benak Jinki saat ia masih belum berhasil menemukan Changmin diantara banyaknya kerumunan orang dalam bandara. Ia tak punya banyak waktu. Ia harus segera menemukan tetangganya itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Keempat _dongsaeng_nya kini terlihat menampakkan wajah putus asa mereka.

"Apa kalian berhasil menemukan Changmin?"

"_M-Mianhe_, _Hyung_. Kami tak berhasil. Hhahh... a-aku sungguh tidak kuat berlari lagi." Jonghyun tampak terengah, mencoba mengatur napasnya. Jinki lantas mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kepalanya terasa meledak. Segenap ketidakpastian ini membuat rasa takutnya semakin memuncak.

Ia benar-benar takut tentu saja.

Ia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya jika sampai Changmin benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Jinki-_hyung_, tenanglah. Aku yakin, kita masih belum terlambat." Kibum mencoba menenangkan dengan persuasifnya. Jinki hanya dapat tertunduk dan tak mampu mengguratkan frase. Biasanya, justru ia yang paling optimis dan menjadi penyemangat diantara para _dongsaeng_nya itu. Namun kini, ia terlalu kalut untuk berasionalisasi. Ia sudah berada diambang jurang keputusasaan yang begitu curam.

Dan di saat para _namja_ itu hendak kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka, suara dari _speaker intercom_ pun mulai menggema dan membarakan intervensinya.

"_Penerbangan jalur USA akan berlangsung lima menit lagi."_

"_M-MWOH? _Lima menit lagi? B-Bagaimana kita bisa menjangkaunya hanya dalam waktu lima menit?" Jonghyun mulai histeris. Minho, Taemin dan Kibum terdiam dengan raut was-was di paras mereka. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jinki untuk memikirkan solusinya dan _namja_ karamel itupun lantas mejentikkan jemarinya, tersenyum dengan begitu lebar.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide."

"Ide?" keempat _dongsaeng_nya mengernyutkan dahi. Jinki hanya mengangguk dan berharap bahwa idenya itu akan berhasil. Tanpa basa-basi, _namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas berlari ke arah utara. Kibum dan yang lainnya mulai terbelalak saat tahu tempat apa yang akan dituju oleh Jinki.

"R-Ruang _intercom_?"

.

.

Hempasan angin mulai menerpa dengan begitu kencang saat Changmin sudah tiba di perbatasan bandara dengan lapangan pesawat. Hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saja sebelum ia menaiki tangga untuk memasuki awak pesawat sepenuhnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Ia tak begitu yakin jika keputusan yang ia ambil itu benar-benar sudah tepat.

Semakin melangkah, entah mengapa rasanya semakin sakit. Ia ingin menghentikan langkahnya sebentar saja. Untuk sekedar menenangkan pergulatan diantara batin dan juga nalarnya. Namun, kerumunan penumpang yang sudah mengantri di belakangnya tak mampu membuat Changmin berhenti. Mereka terus melangkah dan memaksa Changmin untuk segera maju.

Dengan langkah berat, ia pun memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Dan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang semakin kuat menerpanya itu, bayang-bayang masa lalunya dengan Jinki semakin terngiang jelas di dalam benaknya.

.

"_K-Kau siapa? A-Apakah hyung yang sudah mengobati luka-lukaku selama ini?"_

"_Eh?"_

Dua iris obsidian berkilat cokelat itu telah menatapnya dengan begitu pekat. Changmin seolah kehabisan kata saat Jinki—yang saat itu berumur lima belas tahun—telah memergokinya membawa obat-obatan. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu menatapnya dengan paras yang begitu manis dan sangat polos. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin mendadak gugup dan sedikit tak tega untuk mengguratkan kebohongan.

"_Anio. Bukan aku yang mengobatimu."_

Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jinki.

"_Oh, Mianhe. Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap banyak. Hyung tak akan mungkin mau menolong anak terkutuk sepertiku."_

Jinki tersenyum miris. Ingin rasanya Changmin menyangkal semua itu dan mengatakan bahwa Jinki bukanlah anak terkutuk. Jinki adalah sesosok _namja_ yang sangat sempurna dan begitu mengagumkan. Jinki adalah sesosok _namja_ yang selalu ada didalam pandangan mata hati Changmin sampai kapanpun juga.

Namun, apa daya?

Lidah seolah sulit untuk berkata. Dan lagi, ancaman dari kedua orang tuanya—yang melarang Changmin untuk menjauhi Jinki—terus saja terngiang di dalam jala benaknya. Mereka tak boleh tahu tentang hal ini. Mereka tak boleh tahu bahwa selama ini, diam-diam Changmin selalu mengobati _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Jinki pun lantas tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Walaupun penyelamat rahasiaku selama ini bukanlah hyung, tapi tak apalah. Aku akan tetap menganggap hyung sebagai penyelamatku. Dengan begitu, aku tak akan kesulitan untuk membayangkan sosoknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."_

Changmin sungguh terenyuh mendengar itu. Pengakuan Jinki begitu murni dan sangat jujur. _Namja_ itu begitu suci. Dan Changmin tak akan pernah bosan dan lelah untuk selalu mengobati luka-luka yang ada di tubuh _namja_ itu meskipun jerih payahnya tak akan benar-benar bisa dilihat langsung oleh Jinki.

Ia tak peduli.

Selama Jinki masih bisa mempertahankan senyumnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"_Hyung adalah anak tetangga yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahku 'kan? Kita tak pernah berkenalan secara langsung sebelumnya. Salam kenal, Hyung. Aku Lee Jinki."_ _Namja_ berambut karamel itu membungkukkan dirinya dengan begitu sopan di hadapan Changmin. Dan kali ini, Changmin tak akan segan untuk sekedar memberitahukan namanya pada _namja_ yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"_... Shim Changmin."_

"_Shim Changmin?"_ simpulan senyum tergurat di paras Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat jantung Changmin berdebar kencang. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh determinasi.

"_Senang bisa mengenalmu, Changmin-hyung! Mulai sekarang, hanya kaulah satu-satunya tetanggaku yang akan selalu kuingat namanya! Ini adalah janjiku!"_

.

Dan Jinki benar-benar menepati janjinya.

_Namja_ itu masih terus mengingat namanya meskipun keduanya jarang bertemu dan berinteraksi secara langsung. Dan tak ada yang membuat Changmin begitu bahagia selain hanya mendengar namanya diucapkan langsung dari mulut manis Jinki. Meskipun namanya selalu diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu dingin, selama Jinki masih sudi untuk memanggil namanya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Changmin.

Ia sungguh sangat mencintai _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Dan ia yakin, sampai di hembusan napas terakhirnya...

Ia hanya akan mencintai Jinki.

"Silahkan menaiki tangganya, Tuan."

"O-Oh... _a-arasso_."

Salah seorang pengawas bandara mencoba menuntun Changmin menuju ke tangga pesawat. Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, _namja_ berambut brunet itupun mulai beranjak dan mencoba menaiki tangga secara perlahan-lahan.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

Sebuah interupsi menggemparkan terjadi dari sumber suara yang dihasilkan oleh _speaker intercom _bandara.

"_H-Hei! A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini! Kau bukan anggota staff bagian operator—"_

"_Mianhe, karena aku masuk tanpa ijin, Operator Noona! Tapi kumohon, ijinkan aku meminjam microphonenya sebentar saja!"_

"_Y-Yah! K-Kau tak bisa melakukan itu! Penjaga! Ada namja yang menerobos masuk ke ruang intercom—"_

"_CHANGMIN-SSI! APA KAU BISA MENDENGARKU!"_

Changmin terbelalak syok. Waktu seolah terhenti saat nalarnya berhasil mencerna, suara milik siapa yang sudah memanggilnya via _intercom_ itu.

'_Jinki.'_

Dan jantungnya seakan meledak saat _namja_ berambut karamel itu terdengar mengguratkan serangkaian pengakuan yang begitu mengejutkan.

"_MIANHE, CHANGMIN-SSI! MAAFKAN ATAS SEGENAP KESALAHANKU SELAMA INI! K-KUMOHON, JANGAN PERGI! BUKANKAH KITA PERNAH BERJANJI BAHWA APAPUN YANG TERJADI, KITA AKAN SELALU BERSAMA?"_

Changmin terhenyak.

Pernyataan itu seakan menjadi sebuah hantaman batu nostalgia yang begitu kuat. Ia seperti pernah mendengar ikrar itu sebelumnya. Ia merasa bahwa mereka memang pernah mengucapkan ikrar mutlak akan kebersamaan itu. Namun, Changmin tak dapat menjelaskannya dengan penalaran.

Semuanya sungguh terkesan seperti lingkaran _Dejavu_.

"_K-KUMOHON, JANGAN PERGI, HYUNG! A-AKU MENCINTAIMU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, SHIM CHANGMIN! SARANGHAEYOOOOOO!"_

"A-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada yang menyatakan cinta via _intercom_ bandara?"

"Apa ini merupakan bagian dari acara _reality show_?"

"Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar gila."

"Aww... romantis sekali~"

Dan pernyataan blak-blakan Jinki benar-benar menggemparkan segenap orang yang ada di dalam bandara. Berbagai komen dan respon mulai bermunculan dari mulut para penumpang pesawat. Namun, pernyataan itu justru merupakan euforia yang tak ternilai harganya bagi Changmin. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Jinki benar-benar datang dan membalas perasaannya. Rasanya begitu utopis.

"D-Dasar, _namja pabo_ itu. Kenapa lama sekali mengatakan hal ini? Ia bahkan memanggilku _hyung_..."

Changmin sungguh ingin tertawa. Ia ingin tertawa dengan keras sampai meneteskan air matanya. Semua ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Guratan penantiannya selama ini tak berakhir sia-sia. Jinki memang tercipta untuknya.

Dan _namja_ itu hanya akan kembali padanya.

"H-Hei! Mau ke mana kau! Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja, Tuan!"

Dengan cepat, Changmin mulai beranjak dari tangga pesawat dan kembali ke dalam bandara. Tak menghiraukan teriakan pengawas yang menyuruhnya untuk naik. Tujuan hidupnya telah tergapai secara sempurna.

'Aku datang. Tunggulah aku, Jinki-_yah_! Kumohon, tunggulah sebentar lagi.'

.

.

"_Yah! Mianhe, Ahjussi_! A-Aku benar-benar terpaksa melakukan hal itu! Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi—"

"Hah! Sudah, diam! Kau sudah berani mengacaukan keamanan dan kenyamanan di dalam bandara. Kau bisa mengatakan pembelaanmu di kantor polisi!"

"T-Tapi—"

"_Yah! Ahjussi_! Lepaskan Jinki-_hyung_! Ia tak bermaksud untuk mengacau!" Jonghyun dan para _dongsaeng_nya yang lain mencoba untuk menghentikan tindakan salah seorang _ahjussi_ yang kini sudah menjerat Jinki. Geliat resistensi itu kini menjadi sorotan publik yang ada bandara. Dan sebagai _namja_ dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan kekar, Minho mencoba menghadang _ahjussi_ itu dengan satu tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku, _Ahjussi_. Ia melakukan semua ini untuk menghentikan orang yang dicintainya agar tidak pergi! Kumohon, mengertilah, Pak. Apakah Anda tega memisahkan dua insan yang hendak menyatu?"

Minho berkata dengan raut dramatis. Taemin, Kibum dan Jonghyun mendadak membatu dengan mulut menganga menatap itu. Jinki hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan raut memerah malu. Sungguh, tidak bisakah _dongsaeng_nya itu memberi alasan yang lain? Jinki sungguh terkesan seperti pujangga cinta yang berperan dalam sebuah sinetron saja.

_Ahjussi_ yang menjerat Jinki kini hanya bisa memasang tampang aneh.

"Menghentikan orang yang dicintainya? Hahahaha! Kalian pikir, semua ini merupakan bagian dari opera sabun, Hah? _Aisshh_... jangan bercanda. Sebaiknya kalian semua ikut aku ke kantor polisi sekarang!"

"_Andwaeee_! Le-Lepaskan kami!"

Keadaan semakin genting. Konfrontasi itu tak bisa teratasi dengan begitu mudah. _Ahjussi_ yang persisten itu tetap menggeret Jinki dan turut menggeret Jonghyun dan yang lainnya—yang kini tengah menjerat punggung dan lengannya. Menunduk. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Jinki saat ini. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan diam dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Ia sudah lelah untuk melawan.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Jinki-_yah_!"

Interupsi terjadi.

Jantung Jinki seolah berhenti berdetak tatkala suara yang begitu familiar itu telah memanggilnya. Dan kedua iris obsidiannya membelalak lebar saat seorang _namja_ yang sangat ingin ia pertahankan kini sudah terlihat di depan matanya.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_?"

_Namja_ brunet itu tampak tersenyum padanya. Changmin mulai membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, menanti Jinki untuk segera memeluknya. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki seakan ingin menangis dan tertawa. Sungguh, segenap rangkaian kejadiannya ini benar-benar mirip seperti alur sinetron yang begitu klise. Orang-orang di bandara menatap mereka, seakan menjadi saksi akan suratan takdir mereka yang harus mutlak terjadi.

Dan Jinki tak peduli.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu tak peduli jika segenap skenario ini terkesan begitu klise. Ini hanyalah salah satu dari rangkaian rantai hidupnya yang harus ia jalani. Tujuan eksistensinya hanya satu. Changmin sudah ada di depan matanya dan sudah saatnya ia kembali pada _namja_ brunet itu.

"H-Hei! Mau kemana kau! Jangan kabur—" _Ahjussi_ itu tampak terbelalak saat Jinki melepaskan jeratannya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai berlari menuju Changmin, tak menghiraukan tatapan syok dari orang-orang yang menatapnya. Kibum dan para _dongsaeng_nya yang lain tampak tersenyum lebar. Jinki memang pantas mendapatkan kembali euforianya yang sudah lama sirna.

Setelah beberapa jengkal, Jinki berhasil berdiri tepat di hadapan Changmin. Tetangganya itu masih tetap terdiam dan tersenyum menatapnya. Dengan raut merona merah, Jinki mulai memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh _namja_ brunet itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia benamkan parasnya di dada Changmin, tak berani menatap orang-orang yang sudah bersorak girang dan bertepuk tangan di sekelilingnya.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Mereka _cuteeeee_!"

"Ini terlalu romantis untuk matakuuuu!"

"Aku iri! Andaikan _namja chingu_ku juga seperti ituuuu!"

"Pemandangan ini bahkan jauh lebih menarik dari _reality show_ yang kutonton di TV!"

Paras Jinki semakin terasa panas. Komentar yang tergurat dari beberapa _yoeja_ yang menatapnya semakin membuat nalarnya tenggelam dalam rasa malu yang begitu dalam. Setelah sekian tahun menjadi apatis, ia sungguh tak suka dan tak terlalu nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan kilatan _flash_ dari beberapa kamera ponsel yang menyorotnya hanya membuatnya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

"Hahaha... sepertinya kita memiliki beberapa _fans _sekarang, Jinki-_yah_." Changmin mulai terkekeh sembari terus mendekap Jinki. Ia tak keberatan dengan sorotan publik itu. Karena ia hanya ingin menyatakan pada dunia bahwa Jinki adalah miliknya seorang. Ia memang merupakan _namja _yang posesif. Jadi jangan tanya kenapa.

"_H-Hyung_, ini benar-benar memalukan. Kumohon, bawa aku ke suatu tempat. Jauh dari mereka." Jinki hanya bisa berbisik lirih sembari terus membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin. _How cute_. Changmin sungguh tak bisa menghapus simpulan senyum yang tergurat di parasnya. Ia benar-benar terlalu bahagia sekarang. Namun, ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Jinki terbakar akan rasa malu.

Dengan sigap, ia pun mulai melepaskan dekapannya dari Jinki dan segera menggandeng _namja chingu_nya itu, berlari keluar secepat mungkin dari bandara. Segenap _yoeja_ yang menatapnya mulai syok dan merasa kecewa.

"KYAAAAA~ KALIAN BERDUA MAU KEMANA? KAMI BUTUH FOTO KALIAN SAAT BERCIUMAN! AYOLAH!"

"KABULKAN PERMINTAAN KAMIIII!"

Gerombolan _yoeja fangirl_ itu lantas berlari mengejar Changmin dan juga Jinki. Kibum yang mendengar jeritan itu lantas menyimpulkan simpulan senyum berbalut modus yang mencurigakan.

"Hei, sepertinya aku memiliki ide yang sangat brilian. Bukannya aku tak senang dengan hubungan Jinki-_hyung_ dengan tetangganya itu. Aku bahkan bersyukur karena mereka bisa bersatu sekarang. Tapi disamping itu, kita bisa memanfaatkan hubungan Jinki-_hyung_ dengan tetangganya itu untuk kepentingan bisnis~"

"Apa maksudmu, Kibummie?" Jonghyun menautkan kedua alisnya, tak paham. Taemin dan Minho saling menatap satu sama lain dengan raut yang juga tak paham. Kibum hanya menyeringai sembari menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Coba bayangkan, berapa harga satu lembar foto fanservis Jinki-_hyung_ dan Changmin-_hyung_ saat kita menjualnya pada kumpulan _fangirl_ itu?"

Hening.

Dan tak sampai hitungan detik, simpulan senyum misterius mulai terpancar di paras keempat _namja_ itu.

.

.

* * *

"Hhahh... hahhh... a-apakah mereka masih mengikuti kita, _Hyung_?"

"Tenanglah. Kita aman sekarang. Mereka tak akan tahu kalau kita ada di sini."

Setelah beberapa saat, Changmin berhasil membawa Jinki di beranda belakang bandara. Setidaknya, tempat itu tak akan bisa dijangkau oleh puluhan _yoeja_ yang tengah mengejar mereka. Jinki mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terputus. Paras _namja_ itu masih terlihat merona merah. Entah, karena efek berlari ataupun karena efek malu. Changmin tak terlalu mempersoalkan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau minum ini, Jinki-_yah_." Sebuah botol air mineral yang disodorkan Changmin lantas ditenggak dengan begitu cepat oleh Jinki. Setelah berhasil mengatur olah napasnya, _namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai tersenyum sembari menyerahkan botol itu lagi kepada Changmin.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_hyung_."

"_Ne_."

Hening.

Hawa canggung mendominasi. Jinki terlihat tertunduk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia bingung, harus mengawali konversasi seperti apa. Benaknya mendadak gugup saat ia berada di dekat Changmin. Itu karena _namja_ brunet itu sudah mengetahui perasaan yang Jinki rasakan terhadapnya.

Dan entah kenapa, entitas Changmin kini semakin terlihat begitu sempurna saja di mata Jinki. Changmin benar-benar terlihat begitu tampan bak embodimen dewa yang diturunkan dari langit. Mungkin, kesempurnaan itu semakin terlihat karena efek samping dari perasaan cinta yang Jinki rasakan untuk _namja_ brunet itu. Jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta, maka orang yang ia cintai akan terlihat semakin sempurna, bukan?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat paras Jinki kembali merona merah. Setelah sekian lama menjadi _namja_ apatis yang begitu liar dan sangat kasar, kini ia seakan terkungkum dalam jala perasaan berdebar bak _yoeja_ kasmaran saja. Jinki mencoba berdehem singkat untuk mengatur olah tenggorakannya. Pandangannya berpaling sejenak agar ia tak terlalu gugup saat menatap Changmin lagi.

Dan segenap geliat manis itu membuat simpulan senyum tergurat di paras Changmin.

Jinki merupakan _namja_ yang sangat imut, manis dan begitu indah dibalik persona liar dan gahar yang ingin ia tampakkan itu. Sungguh, tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain hanya memeluk Jinki dan membasuh _namja_ itu dengan segenap perasaan cintanya yang tak berbatas.

Pada akhirnya, Jinki pun mampu menggemakan frase setelah beberapa saat bergeming dalam diam.

"S-Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena aku sudah memperlakukan Changmin-_hyung_ dengan sangat kasar dan buruk. Aku juga tak pernah mau memahami perasaan Changmin-_hyung_ dengan baik. Aku sungguh keterlaluan. _M-Mianhaeyo_, _Hyung_!"

Jinki menundukkan parasnya dengan raut bersalah. Ia sungguh menyesali segenap perbuatannya. Ia sudah sering menyakiti perasaan Changmin. Dan jika _namja_ brunet itu tak mau memaafkannya, maka Jinki akan mencoba ikhlas dan menganggap hal itu sebagai hukuman atas keapatisannya selama ini.

Namun, yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin mulai mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. _Namja_ brunet itu membenamkan parasnya di untaian rambut karamel Jinki. Simpulan senyum lembut tergurat di mulutnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan, Jinki-_yah_. Kau tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun terhadapku. Selama kau masih berada di sisiku, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_..."

Jika jantung Jinki adalah sebuah bom, mungkin jantungnya sudah meledak sekarang juga. _Namja_ itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Rona merah di parasnya kian pekat dan terancam menjadi permanen. Dekapan Changmin sungguh terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Dan Jinki tahu bahwa dekapan itu adalah destinasi akhir sebagai persinggahan eksistensinya.

Secara perlahan, jemari Changmin mulai beranjak menuju ke ujung dagu Jinki dan menaikkan paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Kedua iris obsidiannya memandang lembut. Dan Jinki lantas memejamkan matanya saat kedua mulut mereka mulai bertaut menjadi satu. Mencoba meleburkan segenap perasaan cinta itu dalam satu kontak yang begitu dalam.

Semua ini hanyalah awalan yang baru.

Jinki akan menanggalkan segenap keapatisannya dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ia akan memulai sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi. Sudah saatnya distopia itu berlalu dan dikubur dalam-dalam. Mimpi buruk tak akan tergali lagi ke dalam dimensi realita. Dan ia begitu yakin...

Dengan bantuan Changmin...

Ia pasti dapat melakukannya.

"_Saranghae_, Jinki-_yah_..."

"_Nado saranghaeyo_... Changmin-_hyung_."

* * *

.

.

_Klap!_

_Klik! Klik!_

"_Yah_! Kalian semua! Kenapa kalian terus-terusan memotretku dengan Changmin-_hyung_!"

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_! Kami suka melihatmu berduaan dengan Changmin-_hyung_ seperti itu! Kalian berdua terlihat manis! Sudahlah, anggap saja kami tidak ada! Ehehehehe!"

Pernyataan Jonghyun membuat Jinki semakin skeptis. Kini, keempat _dongsaeng_nya itu sudah berada di depan teras Jinki sembari mencoba memotretnya yang tengah mencuci baju berdua dengan Changmin. Semenjak tadi, Kibum dan Jonghyun terus saja memotretnya dengan kamera DSLR milik Minho—saat ia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Changmin. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki memiliki firasat buruk tentu saja.

_Klik! Klik!_

"_Yah_! Sudah, hentikan! Sebenarnya, untuk alasan apa kalian memotretku dengan Changmin-_hyung_? Kalian tak akan mengedarkan foto-foto itu 'kan?" Ada nada pembunuh dibalik frase yang diucapkan Jinki. Jonghyun dan yang lainnya mulai menelan ludah dan terkekeh mendengar itu. Mereka berusaha memasang ekspresi palsu.

"_Y-Yah_! Teganya kau berprasangka buruk kepada kami, _Hyung_! Tentu saja kami tak akan mengedarkan foto-foto kemesraan kalian apalagi menjualnya kepada para _fangirl_! Iya 'kan, Kibummie—"

_DUAAKK!_

"Ouch! Hei, kenapa kau menjitakku—"

"Hehe, yang dikatakan Jonghyun itu benar, _Hyung_. Kami tak mungkin mengedarkannya apalagi _menjual foto-foto itu kepada para fangirl_!"

"_Mwoh_?" Ucapan Kibum semakin membuat Jinki curiga. Keempat _dongsaeng_nya itu seakan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dengan tampang sok polos. Jika Taemin yang berekspresi seperti itu, maka wajar saja mengingat ia adalah _maknae_. Tapi jika _namja-namja_ gahar seperti Jonghyun dan Minho yang mencoba memasang tampang _baby face_.

Jinki benar-benar tak bisa tenang.

Dan belum sempat ia mengungkapkan keskeptisannya, tiba-tiba Changmin sudah menjerat dagunya dan mulai mendaratkan ciuman yang begitu kuat dan lekat di hamparan pipi kanan Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu terbelalak syok. Parasnya merona merah. Changmin hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah _namja chingu_nya itu.

"_Saranghaeyo, Jinki-yah_~"

"_Y-Yah_! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Changmin-_hyung_! A-Aku—"

_Klik! Klik!_

"_Yah_! Berhentilah memotret, kalian semua! Dan Changmin-_hyung_! Singkirkan tanganmu dari bokongku, dasar kau mesum!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hahahaha~ Lagi-lagi ngefluff. _Mianhe _kalo mendadak alurnya jadi mirip kayak sinetron gak jelas! Saya lagi berbunga-bunga ama pair ini jadinya bawaannya ngefluff muluk. XD Salahkan Bang Voldemin yang mendadak sekseh di videoklip TVXQ yang Android. Gara-gara keseksiannya, saham hati saya udah direbut sebanyak 30% sama dia. (Yang 70% dipegang Jinki. Maklum, dia _ultimate bias_saya :P) *malah curhat*

Di ke depan nanti genrenya macem-macem. Tergantung _mood_ saya. Bisa nge_angst, hurt-comfort, scifi_ bahkan mungkin tragedi. Tapi rata-rata dominan _romance-drama_ ama _humor_. Untuk sementara, kayaknya saya masih mood yang nge_fluff_manis. XD

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin review! _See you all in the next chapter_! :)

_Kamsahamnida_! :D


	5. 3rd Reincarnation

**A/N: **Sekali lagi makasih buat semua yang udah review! _Mianhe_, waktu itu saya bilang kalo mood saya lagi pengen yang ngefluff manis. Sebenernya chapter ini pengen saya isi dengan genre fluff. Tapi dikarenakan fluff yang berturut-turut, akhirnya saya urungkan niat saya dan chapter ini saya isi dengan _genre_ angst.

_Mianhe_ buat yang gak demen angst! Tapi saya janji, next chapter saya isi dengan fluff lagi! Karena takutnya kalo ngefluff terus, makin ke depan angstnya juga malah berturut-turut. Jadi, saya buat agak selang seling aja~ xDD

Dan chapter ini total wordnya 9000an dan gak saya bagi jadi dua _part_. Jadi siapin cemilan atau mungkin kopi biar gak pada ngantuk karena sangking panjangnya. LOL.

_On with the story_~ :)

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, CHARA DEATH! (Sorry buat yang gak suka chara death) tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Sinetron, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I will still love you forever. Please don't ever forget about me.**_

_**Even after the tragic love ends, I am waiting for you" – Onew ft Jonghyun – Tragedy**_

* * *

**3rd Reincarnation**

Putih.

Sakit.

Kematian.

Dalam sejarah karirnya, Changmin selalu saja melihat putih. Selalu saja melihat sakit. Dan selalu saja melihat... kematian.

Di kehidupannya yang keempat, ia pun bereinkarnasi menjadi sesosok dokter yang mengemban reputasi sebagai _The Surgeon God of Korea_. Ia merupakan seorang ahli bedah ternama yang sangat populer dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Rumah sakit yang merekrutnya kebanyakan berasal dari rumpunan rumah sakit bergengsi yang ada di Seoul. Ia juga dikenal sebagai ahli bedah dengan prosentase kegagalan satu persen.

Ia memang bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan setiap nyawa. Akan tetapi, hampir 98 persen nyawa pasien yang ditanganinya selalu berhasil diselamatkan oleh Changmin—tak peduli separah apapun kondisinya. Lulus dalam usia yang sangat muda—25 tahun—dengan nilai tertinggi di institutnya, tentu menjadi prestasi tersendiri dalam kronologi pendidikan Changmin.

Embodimen _Messiah_. Sang penyelamat. _Life savers_.

Ya. Begitu banyak julukan yang melekat dalam entitas Changmin disamping sebagai seorang 'Dewa Ahli Bedah' itu sendiri. Dan entah mengapa, segenap julukan dan pujian hiperbolis yang ditujukan untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaannya itu, sejatinya membuat Changmin muak mendengarnya.

Muak?

Ya, benar. Menjadi seorang dewa ahli bedah bukan berarti ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hal yang paling dibenci di dalam hidupnya adalah; saat ia gagal menyelamatkan nyawa dari pasien-pasiennya. Ia tahu bahwa kelangsungan nyawa dan takdir manusia tidak bisa ia atur begitu saja. Ia sendiri adalah manusia yang mungkin juga tak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri di saat ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang cukup parah.

Namun, sudah bertahun-tahun Changmin belajar dengan cukup keras untuk mengasah kemampuannya itu. Ia berjuang mati-matian agar bakat dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya dapat berguna bagi semua orang. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal—hanya dikarenakan sebuah kesalahan dalam prosedur operasi—di saat itulah Changmin bertekad untuk menjadi seorang ahli bedah dengan kemampuan dewa agar kejadian naas yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya tak lagi terulang pada orang lain.

Ia benci melihat kematian.

Dan Changmin akan melakukan segala cara untuk meminimalisir kedatangan malaikat maut agar tak menjemput segenap pasien yang ia tangani.

Ia akan melakukan segala cara.

Meskipun cara yang ia terapkan... tidaklah terlalu... wajar.

.

.

* * *

_Titt! Titt! Titt!_

"Cepat, periksa tekanan darahnya dan juga grafik pada elektrokardiogram!"

"D-Denyut jantung pasien semakin melemah, Dokter Shim! Denyutnya berada di bawah 20 bpm!"

"S-Sial! Kita tak bisa membiarkan keadaan ini berlama-lama! Segera lakukan proses kardioversi!"

"_Arasso_!"

Keadaan di ruang operasi terlihat begitu genting.

Butiran keringat mulai mengalir di samping pelipis Changmin saat ia berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dari pasiennya kali ini. Seorang _ahjumma_ berusia 62 tahun tampak terbaring kritis dikarenakan kanker paru-paru kronis yang dideritanya. Changmin masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia berhasil membuat kondisi _ahjumma_ itu menjadi membaik sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Namun kini, entah mengapa kondisi itu mendadak_ drop_ dan segenap upayanya untuk mempertahankan nyawa pasiennya itu semakin berada diambang kegagalan.

"K-Kita tak boleh gagal! Ia harus bisa diselamatkan!" Dengan determinasi tinggi, Changmin berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan denyut jantung pasiennya itu. Ia terus saja mencoba menstimulusnya dengan _defibrillator_ manual, mengatur daya tegangan yang sesuai. Ia juga mulai mengamati sistem motorik sang _ahjumma_ dan memasang beberapa sadapan baru di areal tubuhnya, namun hasilnya nihil. _Ahjumma_ itu masih tak mampu memberi respon dan olah napasnya pun semakin melemah.

"Kumohon! Biarkan saja _umma_ku meninggal! Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, Dokter! Biarkan ibuku pergi dengan tenang!"

"Tenanglah, _Noona_! Tim dokter masih berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik di dalam ruang operasi! Tolong, jangan berteriak di rumah sakit dan jangan ganggu kosentrasi mereka—"

"AKU TAK PEDULI, SUSTER! AKU SUDAH TAK SANGGUP MENATAP _UMMA_! U-UUKKHH! B-BIARKAN IA BERISTIRAHAT DENGAN TENANG! K-KUMOHON, H-HENTIKAN SAJA OPERASINYA!"

Suara jeritan dan isak tangis yang begitu memilukan itu mulai terdengar dari dalam ruang operasi. Changmin terbelalak mendengarnya dan hanya dapat menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Tidak. Ia tak akan membiarkan _ahjumma _yang ada di hadapannya itu mati sia-sia. Yang benar saja? Apa putrinya itu sudah gila? Mengapa ia justru menginginkan _umma_nya meninggal begitu saja?

Selama Changmin masih mampu untuk mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya, ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Namun, sayang.

Seberapa keras dewa ahli bedah itu persisten dengan determinasinya...

Pihak yang berhak menentukan hasilnya hanyalah Tuhan.

_Tiiiiiiiiitttttt!_

Bunyi statis yang dihasilkan oleh mesin elektrokardiogram menandakan bahwa denyut jantung sang pasien sudah terhenti sepenuhnya. Segenap tim dokter dan perawat—terkecuali Changmin—tampak menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan raut pasrah. Ditengah masker yang mereka pakai untuk menutupi setengah dari paras mereka, Changmin bisa menebak bahwa ada kontur menyerah dan sebuah penyesalan yang tergurat di ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin begitu kesal.

"_Andwae_. A-Ada apa dengan kalian semua! K-Kita masih bisa melakukan sesuatu 'kan? C-Cepat beri pasien sadapan defibri—"

"Changmin-_ah_. Sudah cukup."

"D-Dokter Jung?" Sekujur tubuh Changmin seolah lemas saat Jung Yunho—dokter _sunbae_nya itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut miris. Sungguh tak ada harapan. Sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Malaikat maut benar-benar sudah merenggut nyawa dari _ahjumma_ itu. Changmin tampak menunduk dengan raut penyesalan yang begitu dalam.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa pasien seolah-olah menolak segenap stimulus yang kuberikan melalui beberapa implan sadapan dan proses defibrilasi ketiga? A-Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?" Changmin hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dengan frustasi. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan raut tak terima di parasnya. Dan sunbaenya itu hanya dapat menjawab dengan nada yang sangat pilu.

"Mungkin, _ahjumma_ itu memang sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertahan dan ingin segera beristirahat dengan tenang. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Changmin-_ah_. Semua ini sudah menjadi bagian dari ketetapan Tuhan."

Sudah terlalu lelah.

Sudah menjadi ketetapan Tuhan.

Dua kalimat itu seolah memantul dengan begitu dalam di benak Changmin. Dua kalimat yang terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk diucapkan. Ia sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan entah mengapa, Changmin selalu saja menyangkalnya. Selalu saja ingin menepis dua kalimat itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya.

Kedua iris obsidiannya lantas terarah pada sosok _ahjumma_ yang sudah tak lagi bernapas itu. Dan ia sedikit terhenyak saat simpulan senyum terlukis di paras pasiennya itu. Simpulan senyum itu begitu damai. Seolah-olah _ahjumma_ itu begitu bahagia karena dapat meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Yunho memanglah benar.

_Ahjumma_ itulah yang memutuskan untuk pergi.

Dan tak ada yang bisa Changmin lakukan... selain melepaskannya.

.

.

* * *

Langkahnya tampak begitu terburu-buru.

Setelah berjuang keras dari medan perangnya yang berentitas rumah sakit, Changmin pun memutuskan untuk pulang menuju ke sebuah apartemen yang sudah ia tinggali selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Nalarnya seolah mengambang saat ia mengingat konversasi kecilnya dengan Yunho di koridor rumah sakit—setelah menyerahkan jasad _ahjumma_ yang sudah tak bernyawa itu ke tangan putrinya.

Changmin masih terlihat begitu lesu. Dan sebagai _sunbae_, sudah pasti Yunho akan berusaha untuk menyemangati _hoobae_nya itu.

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Changmin-_ah_. Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku tahu itu, Dokter Jung Yunho-_ssi_. Hanya saja, aku masih tak menyangka bahwa ada beberapa pasien yang menginginkan untuk segera mati." Atensi Changmin tampak mengarah ke bawah, seolah turut menyusuri berpetak-petak lantai rumah sakit yang ia langkahi itu. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir.

"Selama aku masih menjadi mahasiswa di institutku, aku selalu belajar mati-matian untuk memahami bagaimana kinerja organ manusia berfungsi. Aku selalu belajar mati-matian untuk menemukan suatu cara agar aku bisa membuat organ-organ itu tetap berfungsi. Tugas seorang dokter adalah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasiennya. Dan Jika pasien sendiri menginginkan untuk mati, sebagai dokter, entah mengapa aku sungguh merasa gagal dan tak berguna."

Yunho menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Di satu sisi ia paham dengan paradigma Changmin. _Namja_ brunet itu hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter dan memberi keselamatan pada para pasiennya. Dan ia pun paham dengan konflik batin saat pasien mulai menginginkan mati.

"Membiarkan pasien kita pergi, itu juga merupakan suatu bentuk penyelamatan, Changmin-_ah_."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Changmin mengernyitkan dahi. Rasa skeptis muncul di benaknya. "Bagaimana bisa membiarkan pasien mati merupakan bentuk penyelamatan, Yunho-_ssi_?"

_Tap!_

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, mendongakkan kepala untuk sejenak. Changmin masih menatapnya menanti jawab.

"Itu karena kita sudah tak membuat mereka merasakan kesakitan lagi dengan segenap jeratan mesin dan alat-alat kedokteran itu, Changmin-_ah_. Kita sudah membuat mereka bebas. Dan tak ada bentuk keselamatan yang lebih baik selain hanya lepas dari jeruji kesakitan itu sendiri."

Changmin membisu mendengar itu.

Jawaban Yunho membuatnya teringat akan satu hal. Ia mulai teringat satu hal penting yang selalu ia pertahankan mati-matian. Membayangkan penerapan teori mati adalah sebuah keselamatan pada hal terpenting itu membuat hati Changmin seolah diremas. Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran _hoobae_nya, Yunho mulai mengguratkan untaian frase yang membuat debaran jantung Changmin serasa terhenti untuk sesaat.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan... Jinki?"

"..."

Changmin terbelalak.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak mampu bersuara. Yunho paham dengan aksi bisu _hoobae_nya itu. Meskipun selama ini ia selalu mengguratkan nasehat, ia tahu bahwa Changmin merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang sangat keras kepala dan tak akan mau mendengarkannya.

Namun, kali ini...

Yunho tak bisa membiarkan Changmin terus menerus terkungkum dalam paradigmanya yang semakin sempit itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankannya, Changmin-_ah_?"

Sekujur tubuh Changmin seolah menggigil dalam kegentaran. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening saat bayang-bayang dari eksistensi yang dibicarakan Yunho terngiang di benaknya. Pandangannya semakin menanar.

Dan pesan terakhir dari _sunbae_nya itu seolah membuat hatinya tertikam lara.

"_Ini sudah genap setahun. Ia pasti sangat lelah... Changmin-ah."_

_..._

"_Ia pasti sangat... lelah."_

_._

_._

_Braaakk!_

Pintu apartemen telah dihentakkan secara kasar. Dengan terburu-buru, Changmin mulai melangkahkan diri menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Nalarnya semakin kalut. Kepalanya terasa berat memikirkan segenap probabilitas yang ada. Jala denialisasi itu semakin memuncak. Changmin tak akan sudi mempercayai Yunho. Ia tak akan sudi mengakui bahwa ucapan _sunbae_nya itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. _Namja_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut yang begitu pucat.

'Tidak mungkin.'

'Tidak mungkin ia lelah.'

'_Jinki tak mungkin lelah.'_

'_Ia adalah namja yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa bertahan.'_

'_Kau... pasti kuat 'kan, Jinki?'_

'_Kau pasti bisa bertahan 'kan?'_

'_Iya! Pasti bisa! Bicara apa aku ini!'_

Dan panorama yang kelak akan terhampar di depan matanya seolah berkontradiksi dengan sugesti yang terbentuk dalam penalaran Changmin.

Ia mulai membuka kamarnya, menatap sesosok _namja_ berambut karamel yang tampak terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Jika ia bersikeras bahwa _namja_ itu baik-baik saja, itu artinya ia munafik. Jika ia bersikeras bahwa _namja_ itu tidak kelelahan sama sekali, itu artinya ia berdusta.

_Namja_ itu terlihat begitu... memilukan.

Kabel. Selang infus. Implan sadapan terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Tabung oksigen. Eletrokardiogram. Alat penstimulus sistem sensorik dan motorik.

Segenap peralatan itu bagaikan sebuah jeruji yang mengekang entitas sang_ namja _rapuh. Begitu mengenaskan. Daripada terlihat seperti seorang pasien yang sedang sakit, _namja_ itu justru terlihat seperti manusia setengah robot yang hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan bantuan dari peralatan kedokteran di sekitarnya. Mesin-mesin itu sepertinya yang lebih banyak bekerja dibanding dengan organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Selang yang terhubung dari tabung oksigen seakan memaksa _namja_ itu untuk bernapas. Selalu memaksa untuk menyuplay udara, tak peduli jika paru-parunya mulai kelelahan untuk menerimanya. Tak peduli jika paru-parunya berhenti berfungsi sekalipun.

Sekujur tubuhnya terlalu banyak dililit oleh beberapa kabel yang tersambung pada sekumpulan implan sadapan yang terpasang padanya. Entah, sudah berapa banyak jarum suntik yang menghunuskan cairan obat-obatan dan juga bius ke dalam raganya itu. Selang infus yang tergantung di atasnya terus saja menghunuskan nutrisi yang mungkin tak terlalu dibutuhkan olehnya.

Dan rangkaian bunyi titik statis yang dihasilkan oleh mesin elektrokardiogram seolah terus mengawasi dan mengancam denyut jantungnya, agar tidak berhenti kapan saja.

Semua pemandangan itu terlalu kejam untuk dipandang mata.

Changmin hanya bisa berlutut dengan pandangan mata yang kembali menanar. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu sejatinya merupakan segalanya bagi Changmin. Ia merupakan subtansi dari hidup Changmin sendiri. Dan menatap keadaan _namja_ yang semakin tak ada harapan itu hanya membuat Changmin perlahan merasakan mati.

Lee Jinki.

Itulah nama yang diemban oleh _namja_ berambut karamel yang kini terbaring koma di atas ranjang tidur Changmin. _Namja_ dengan wajah yang begitu manis dan sangat tampan itu sejatinya merupakan embodimen terpenting di dalam hidup Changmin. Lee Jinki adalah seorang pasien yang paling berharga di mata dewa ahli bedah itu.

Dan ia juga merupakan seorang _namja..._ yang begitu dicintai Changmin.

.

.

* * *

Takdir mempertemukan mereka saat Jinki dilarikan ke unit gawat darurat di sebuah rumah sakit besar tempat Changmin bekerja dua tahun lalu. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu telah positif mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Ia pun telah dijatuhi sebuah vonis bahwa hidupnya tak akan bertahan lebih dari satu tahun. Dan jika ia memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi, maka prosentase keberhasilannya hanya mencapai 20 persen saja.

Saat penanganan kesehatan Jinki diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Changmin—dengan harapan bahwa dewa ahli bedah itu bisa memperpanjang umur Jinki lebih lama lagi, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Jinki ternyata merupakan _namja_ yang begitu unik. Disamping ia selalu menolak untuk melakukan kemoterapi, terapi obat-obatan dan bahkan menolak untuk dioperasi,_ namja_ itu selalu saja terlihat optimis. Changmin tak pernah menatap kesedihan tergurat di paras pasiennya itu mengingat bahwa hidupnya tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Jinki selalu tersenyum.

Dan baru kali ini Changmin merasa terhanyut dengan seorang pasien yang penuh akan... enigma.

"_Annyeong_, Dokter Shim! Tidakkah hari ini terlihat begitu cerah? Dan suster _noona_ sudah mengganti bunga-bungaku dengan yang baru!"

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_yah_. _Mwoh_, _jinjja_? Baru saja aku ingin membawakanmu bunga."

Changmin selalu rajin mendatangi Jinki dan mengawasi perkembangan dari kondisi _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Sebagai seorang dokter profesional, ia hanya ingin melakukan prosedur yang sudah berlaku di rumah sakit. Meskipun pasien menolak untuk melakukan _treatment_ apapun, itu bukan berarti tugas Changmin telah selesai. Disamping mengontrol kondisi Jinki, ia dituntut untuk bisa membujuk _namja _itu agar mau melakukan pengobatan secara total. Hal ini juga merupakan amanah yang dititipkan oleh keluarga Jinki padanya. Dan Changmin tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan itu.

Dengan simpulan senyum tipis, Changmin mulai menggeret sebuah kursi dan lantas terduduk di samping ranjang Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tampak bersandar di bantalan ranjangnya, siap untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Changmin padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kepalamu masih terasa sakit?"

"_Anio_. Tiga hari ini aku tidak merasakan sakit di kepalaku. Hanya terasa pusing tapi tidak berlangsung terlalu lama," sahut Jinki sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan menyangga dagunya dengan raut serius. Senyum Changmin semakin melebar menatap geliat itu. Memang, Jinki merupakan _namja_ yang sangat tampan. Tapi jujur saja. Jinki juga memiliki paras yang sangat muda dibalik umurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun itu.

Ia adalah pasien dengan tampang _baby face_ termanis yang pernah Changmin temui dalam karirnya sebagai dokter. Tingkahnya itu kadang lebih terlihat _aegyo_ dari seorang _yoeja_—meskipun Jinki tak berniat sama sekali untuk terlihat _aegyo_.

Dewa ahli bedah itu lantas mengangguk dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memeriksa tekanan darahmu sekarang."

"_Ne_."

Dan Jinki hanya terdiam, membiarkan Changmin memeriksa tekanan darahnya dengan tensimeter. Selagi dokter _brunet_ itu melakukan tugasnya, atensi Jinki tampak berpaling ke arah jendela.

"Ah, sepertinya tekanan darahmu cukup normal. Ini bagus sekali." Changmin menganggukkan kepala dan mulai mencatat perkembangan kesehatan Jinki pada jurnal kecilnya. Namun, atensi Jinki yang masih terpaku pada jendela lantas membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan, Jinki-_yah_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat lamunannya terbuyarkan. Jinki mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya bingung memikirkan, apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum aku pergi dari sini. Tapi aku bingung, harus memulai dari mana. Hehehehe..."

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Changmin sedikit meredupkan pandangannya dengan raut miris. Ia memang sering mendengar untaian frase keputusasaan dari segenap pasien yang sudah ia tangani. Namun, ia tak pernah mendengar frase itu diucapkan dengan begitu enteng seolah-olah frase itu adalah sebuah impian besar. Wajarnya, orang-orang yang mendekati ajalnya pasti akan menunggu dalam rasa takut yang begitu pekat dan tak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun.

Namun, Jinki sungguh berbeda.

_Namja_ itu tak terdengar putus asa sama sekali. Ia justru terlihat begitu optimis dan antusias untuk merajut sisa hidupnya menjadi lebih bermakna. Dan baru kali ini Changmin terpanah. Karena Jinki seolah bisa menyatukan rasa optimis dan harapan kosong itu menjadi sebuah kekuatan tersendiri.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar orang yang sangat tegar dan kuat.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jinki-_yah_. Aku dijuluki sebagai dewa ahli bedah bukan tanpa alasan. Aku pasti akan menyembuhkanmu. Percayalah padaku." Jinki hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya saat kekehan pelan kembali termuntahkan dari mulut pasiennya.

"_Gomawo_, Dokter Shim. Aku percaya bahwa kau pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dan aku sangat menghargai tugasmu sebagai seorang dokter. Namun, menunda kematian lebih lama lagi tidaklah berarti apa-apa untukku. Karena pada dasarnya, kita semua juga pasti akan mati."

Pernyataan itu membuat mulut Changmin terkatup rapat. Meskipun yang dikatakan Jinki ada benarnya juga tapi apa salahnya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi? Banyak orang-orang bernasib buruk yang mengemis pada Tuhan agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Itu karena mereka menginginkan waktu untuk menebus kesalahan mereka. Untuk selalu bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya. Untuk lebih menghargai hidup dengan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi.

Apakah Jinki sudah tak memiliki hasrat untuk semua itu?

Changmin hanya dapat menyelami genangan persepsinya sendiri. Menatap sosok Jinki—yang saat ini kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada jendela dengan tatapan yang begitu rapuh—membuat determinasinya semakin kuat untuk menyelamatkan _namja_ itu. Jinki benar-benar masih muda. _Namja_ itu tak bisa menyia-nyiakan masa depannya begitu saja. Dan Changmin yakin, akan banyak orang yang bersedih jika _namja_ seceria Jinki lenyap begitu saja dari dunia ini. Karena ia bak lentera penyemangat untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu?"

"Eh?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia terdiam sejenak saat Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu serius. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali menggemakan tawa kecil.

"Hehe... sebenarnya, sebagian hal yang ingin kulakukan mungkin terkesan sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Aku ingin pergi ke taman. Aku ingin memakan banyak sekali ayam goreng. Aku ingin mencoba mendekati beberapa anak kecil di taman bermain karena aku tak pernah bisa mendekati mereka selama ini. Aku ingin pergi ke _amusement park_ dan apalagi ya? Ah, ini benar-benar memalukan."

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil di mulutnya. Changmin hanya menatap lembut mendengar segenap keinginan itu. Yang dikatakan Jinki tidaklah memalukan. Memang, hal-hal yang ingin dilakukan _namja_ itu mungkin terkesan begitu simpel dan sederhana. Namun, Changmin paham bahwa hanya dengan melakukan hal sederhana seperti itu, kesan dan kenangan yang akan didapat Jinki akan lebih begitu bermakna. Karena terkadang...

Di dalam kehidupan ini, mereka—sebagai manusia—tak sempat untuk sekedar menikmati hidup hanya dengan melakukan sesuatu hal yang sifatnya cukup sederhana. Kesederhanaan bisa membawa pada introspeksi. Changmin paham dengan filosofi itu.

Dan mungkin.

Dengan melakukan semua ini...

Mungkin semangat Jinki untuk hidup lebih lama lagi bisa bangkit kembali.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mewujudkan hal-hal itu." Tatapan determinasi yang dilayangkan Changmin membuat mulut Jinki terkatup rapat. _Namja_ brunet itu sudah yakin akan keputusannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat semangat Jinki kembali hidup. Dan ambisi yang terpancar dalam pandangan Changmin membuat Jinki tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

"_Gomawo_, Dokter Shim. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu."

.

.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, Changmin pun semakin memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jinki disamping jadwal operasinya dengan pasien lain yang semakin padat. Ia berusaha keras untuk menyempatkan waktunya demi pasien berambut karamel itu. Dan beruntung, beberapa tim dokter yang menjadi rekan Changmin bisa mengerti dengan keinginannya itu. Jinki harus bisa diselamatkan, bagaimanapun caranya.

Changmin pun mulai mendampingi _namja_ berambut karamel itu pergi ke taman. Ia biarkan Jinki berlari-lari kecil di sana sembari bersorak dengan begitu girangnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat dapat menghirup sejuknya udara taman. Ia sudah lelah menghirup udara dari tabung oksigen di dalam kamar rumah sakitnya.

"Dokter Shim! Ada ayunan di sana. Aku boleh menaikinya 'kan? Iya 'kan?" Jinki terlihat begitu antusias sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah ayunan di dekat pohon. Changmin hanya terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh. Tapi jangan berayun terlalu cepat. Kau tak boleh terlalu kelelahan."

"_Ne. Arasso_." Jinki kembali tersenyum lebar dan beranjak menuju ke ayunan yang ia inginkan. _Namja_ itu mulai berayun di sana dengan raut riang di parasnya. Menatapnya begitu senang seperti itu sejatinya membuat Changmin turut merasakan kebahagiaan. Ia begitu bahagia menatap Jinki tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. Dan ia ingin mempertahankan senyum itu. Karena Jinki memang eksis untuk tersenyum. Ia eksis untuk menghangatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan simpulan senyum penuh harapan itu.

Tak lama, Changmin pun mulai beranjak menghampiri Jinki dan membantu mengayunkan _namja_ itu dari belakang secara perlahan-lahan. Suara tawa Jinki semakin terdengar begitu indah. Dan pada akhirnya, Changmin pun turut tertawa dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut karamel pasiennya itu.

Sungguh.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya...

Changmin tak pernah merasakan euforia seindah ini.

.

.

* * *

"_Aigoooo_! Ayam ini begitu enak sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya! Mmmhhh~"

"Hahaha... tak kusangka kau semaniak ini dengan yang namanya ayam. Makanlah dengan perlahan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak, Jinki-_yah_." Changmin terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Jinki mampu menghabiskan 20 potong paha ayam sekaligus. Ia sendiri juga merupakan seorang _food monster_. Namun, ia tak akan selahap Jinki jika berurusan dengan ayam.

"Uhukk—uhukkk!"

"Tuh 'kan! Aku bilang juga apa? Makanlah pelan-pelan. Jadinya, kau tersedak juga 'kan?"

"Hehehe... _mianhaeyo_." Jinki hanya menyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia biarkan Changmin mengusapkan kain serbet di hamparan mulutnya yang belepotan ayam. Ditatapnya Changmin yang terlihat fokus pada kain serbet yang dipegangnya itu. Segenap perhatian berlimpah yang ditujukan oleh sang dokter sungguh membuat Jinki merasa begitu hangat.

Secara perlahan, Jinki juga turut mengambil kain serbet di sebelah piringnya dan mulai mengusap mulut Changmin. Tindakan itu membuat Changmin terbelalak. Ditatapnya Jinki yang hanya terkekeh pelan ke arahnya.

"Mulutmu juga belepotan makanan, Dokter Shim."

"Eh? _Jinjja_?"

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kedua _namja_ itu untuk saling menggemakan tawa. Dengan simpulan senyum yang begitu lembut, mereka terus saja saling mengusap satu sama lain. Tak menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tampak tersenyum menatap panorama yang manis itu.

.

.

* * *

"D-Dokter Shim, s-sepertinya aku tak bisa melakukannya—"

"Ssshh. Jangan menyerah. Cobalah dulu, Jinki-_yah_. Kau pasti bisa. Aku akan membantumu."

Jinki terlihat sedikit pucat saat ia mulai menatap sesosok bocah laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang ada di hadapannya. Kini, Changmin membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain anak-anak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Selama ini, Jinki tak pernah bisa mendekati anak kecil dan merasa canggung saat berada di dekat mereka. Dan sebelum ia mengakhiri hidupnya, ia ingin menghapus kecanggungan itu dan mencoba untuk setidaknya—mendekati dan menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Jung Yoogeun. Itulah nama dari bocah laki-laki yang hendak didekati Jinki. Bocah itu terlihat begitu imut dan sangat manis dibalik tingkahnya yang sangat hiperaktif. Ibunya telah berbaik hati mengijinkan Jinki dan Changmin untuk bermain sebentar dengan anak mereka. Setidaknya, ia juga ingin mewujudkan harapan mulia Jinki yang mungkin hanya bisa ia lakukan sekali dalam hidupnya itu.

Dengan berhati-hati, Jinki mulai berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoogeun. Sebuah permen lolipop yang disodorkan Jinki sepertinya mampu menarik perhatian bocah itu.

"Y-Yoogeun-_ah_, kemarilah. _Appa_ punya sesuatu untukmu. Kau suka permen, hmm?" Jinki berusaha untuk tersenyum, menyamarkan kontur pucat dan tegang yang ada di parasnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat seperti seorang penculik anak.

Dan beruntung. Sepertinya Yoogeun tak segan untuk menghampiri Jinki perlahan-lahan dan mulai mengambil permen lolipop itu dari tangan Jinki. Dan hal itu lantas membuat simpulan senyum di paras Jinki melebar secara otomatis.

"D-Dokter Shim! Lihatlah! Dia mau menerima permen pemberianku! Dia tak takut lagi padaku! S-Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Changmin mulai tersenyum menatap kontur bahagia dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu di paras Jinki. Pasiennya itu terlihat begitu naif.

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo, gendong dia."

"E-Eh?" Jinki terbelalak. Kembali ditatapnya Yoogeun sembari menelan ludahnya. "A-Aku tak yakin bisa melakukan ini, Dokter Shim. B-Bagaimana kalau dia terjatuh?"

"Aku akan membantumu. Ayolah, jangan takut." Secara perlahan-lahan. Changmin mulai menjunjung tubuh Yoogeun dan menghadapkannya ke arah Jinki. Simpulan senyum tergurat di paras dewa ahli bedah itu.

"Yoogeun-_ah_, Jinki-_appa_ ingin menggendongmu. Kau mau 'kan, digendong oleh Jinki-_appa_?"

"Umm. _Ne_!" Yoogeun tampak menganggukkan kepalanya antusias dan lantas mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai ragu dan menatap Changmin untuk sejenak. Sang dokter menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyemangati Jinki dengan pandangan matanya.

"B-Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Dengan berhati-hati, Jinki mulai mendekap tubuh Yoogeun dan menariknya dari gendongan Changmin. Yoogeun lantas melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya itu di leher Jinki. Setelah hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, Jinki pun berhasil menggendong Yoogeun dengan bantuan Changmin di sisinya. Bocah itu terlihat membuka bungkus lolipopnya sembari menyodorkannya kepada Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat gema tawa terguratkan dari mulut mereka.

Tingkah Yoogeun benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Yoogeun-_ah_, _aegyooo_~ Tak kusangka ternyata menggendong anak kecil rasanya seperti ini. Tubuh mereka ringan sekali. _Gomawo_ karena sudah membantuku, Dokter Shim."

Jinki melayangkan senyum dengan begitu lebarnya. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin turut tersenyum dengan pandangan melembut. Entah mengapa, mendampingi eksistensi pasiennya itu terasa begitu adiktif seperti ekstasi. Entitas Jinki begitu murni. Ia bak kapas putih di tengah kerasnya jeruji kehidupan. _Namja_ itu tak pernah sekalipun terjatuh dalam ketakutan akan kematian. Ia benar-benar ingin menghargai sisa hidupnya yang kian menipis itu.

Dengan intensitas pandangan tak terdefinisi, Changmin mulai merapikan beberapa helai rambut karamel Jinki yang sedikit berantakan. Tindakannya itu seolah terjadi di bawah alam sadarnya sendiri. Menyentuh, mengusap dan merapikan helai rambut Jinki, semuanya terkesan begitu alamiah untuk dilakukan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa _namja_ itu sepertinya pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan dengan eksistensi Jinki membuatnya tenggelam dalam jala _dejavu_.

Dan Jinki selalu membiarkan Changmin mencurahkan perhatiannya yang terlalu berlimpah.

Ia tak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu. Ia hanya menjawab segenap enigma tanpa jawaban itu dengan seutas senyum. Ia selalu tersenyum dengan segenap perhatian Changmin. Dan sepertinya, ia turut dapat merasakan perasaan familiar yang dirasakan oleh dokternya itu. Semua interaksi ini terkesan alami.

Mereka hanya bertindak berdasarkan intuisi dan naluri mereka sendiri.

"Aww... kalian berdua terlihat manis sekali. Apa kalian yakin, bahwa tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kalian?"

"E-Eh?"

Interupsi itu berasal dari ibu Yoogeun yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Changmin dan juga Jinki. Kedua _namja_ itu tampak terbelalak sebelum pada akhirnya, Changmin sedikit terbatuk dan paras Jinki merona merah. Keduanya tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, mereka saling mendekap Yoogeun dengan begitu dekat sembari melayangkan pandangan lembut satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat Jinki memalingkan pandangannya dan Changmin memutuskan untuk meluruskan semuanya.

"A-Ah, t-tak ada hubungan spesial di antara kami, _Ahjumma_. Jinki hanyalah pasienku."

_Ahjumma_ itu mulai tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi. Seperti sepasang suami istri dengan satu orang anak. Aku yakin, Yoogeun pasti akan senang karena pernah bertemu dengan dua _appa_ yang begitu perhatian seperti kalian." Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki dan Changmin mendadak gugup dan sedikit canggung. Dewa ahli bedah itu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kontradiksi dengan Jinki yang berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di parasnya.

Ya. Seindah-indahnya interaksi itu terlihat secara parsial.

Namun, Changmin dan Jinki paham bahwa kebersamaan mereka...

Hanya berlangsung... sementara saja.

.

.

* * *

Kedekatan diantara keduanya pun pada akhirnya semakin berada di titik puncak.

_Amusement park._

Itu adalah destinasi terakhir dimana Changmin mendampingi Jinki. Pasiennya itu selalu berharap bahwa ia dapat menjajal semua wahana yang ada di sana—mengingat ia tak pernah sempat mengunjungi _amusement park_ dikarenakan kondisinya yang terancam _drop_ kapan saja. Dan beruntung, beberapa minggu ini, Changmin sudah berhasil membujuk Jinki untuk melakukan pengobatan secara rutin. Setidaknya, pengobatan itu akan membuat kondisi _namja_ berambut karamel itu menjadi lebih stabil dan ia pun bisa semakin menikmati masa bermain-mainnya di luar rumah sakit.

"_Yah_! Dokter Shim! Kenapa aku tak diperbolehkan menaiki _roller coster_ itu? Aku ingin mencobanya sekali dalam seumur hidupku!"

"Tidak boleh. Itu hanya akan memperburuk kondisimu. Ayolah, jangan cemberut begitu. Aku sudah membelikanmu kembang gula."

Jinki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menatap ketus pada kembang gula yang ada di tangannya. Entah, apa yang sudah dipikirkan Changmin sampai-sampai _namja_ brunet itu membelikan kembang gula untuk membujuk pasiennya agar tidak terlalu marah.

"Aku bukanlah anak kecil, Dokter Shim. Kembang gula ini tak akan mempan untuk membujuk _namja_ yang sudah berumur 24 tahun." Pernyataan Jinki itu membuat Changmin tertawa.

"Hahaha... aku tahu itu. Aku membelikanmu kembang gula bukan karena aku menganggapmu seperti anak kecil, Jinki-_yah_. Aku membelinya karena kandungan manis yang ada di dalamnya mungkin bisa sedikit membuatmu tenang."

"O-Oh, jadi begitu." Jinki mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dan sepertinya, geliat itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jinki saat ia merasa canggung. Simpulan senyum tergurat di paras Changmin. Ia memang bisa merasakan serangan hawa canggung yang sering terjadi diantara mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh_ ahjumma_ Yoogeun di kala itu sepertinya membawa efek yang cukup signifikan. Pernyataan—mengenai kedekatan yang mereka rajut—membuat Changmin dan Jinki sedikit melakukan introspeksi. Selama ini, mereka sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dan semakin lama, Changmin dapat merasakan perubahan yang terjadi di dalam diri Jinki.

Terkadang, _namja_ itu terlihat begitu gugup saat berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Changmin mencoba memeriksanya dengan stetoskop. Dan paras _namja_ itu mulai merona merah saat ia merasa bahwa bahan candaan garing yang ia lontarkan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Changmin.

Segenap bentuk transisi itu membuat Changmin girang sendiri jika memikirkannya.

Pasiennya itu sangat naif tentu saja. Jinki tentu tak menyadari bahwa Changmin juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Namun, dewa ahli bedah itu lebih pintar dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan lagi, ia paham betul mengenai aturan bahwa dokter tak boleh memendam perasaan emosional yang begitu dalam terhadap pasien yang ditanganinya karena hal itu akan berpengaruh pada kinerja dokter itu sendiri.

Namun, Changmin tak peduli.

Kali ini, ia akan melawan segenap aturan itu.

Ia tak peduli dengan segenap konsekuensinya.

Meskipun hasil akhir yang ia dapatkan adalah... sakit.

Ia tak peduli.

"Ah, lihatlah! Ada taman romantis! Kenapa kita tidak beristirahat saja sejenak di sana? Aku yakin, kau pasti lelah setelah menaiki beberapa wahana. Aku tak ingin kondisimu mendadak _drop_. Ayolah!"

"_M-Mwoh_? T-Taman romantis?" Jinki terbelalak dengan hal itu. Dan parasnya pun mulai merona merah saat ia menatap taman yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin.

"T-Tapi taman itu hanya dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, Dokter Shim—"

"_Ne_, aku tahu itu."

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Dengan simpulan senyum lembut, Changmin mulai menyatukan jemarinya dengan Jinki dan menggandeng pasiennya itu dengan cukup erat.

"Anggap saja aku sebagai kekasihmu. Untuk kali ini saja."

"H-Hah?" paras Jinki semakin memerah mendengar itu. Mulutnya terkatup-katup tanpa suara. Ia syok tentu saja. Dan Changmin hanya bisa menyengir usil.

"Ayolah! Dan kali ini, karena kita adalah sepasang kekasih, kau tak boleh memanggilku dengan Dokter Shim. Panggil aku Changmin. _Arasso_?"

Dan dengan itu, Jinki mulai tertawa kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan paras yang masih merona merah. Ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Changmin. Dan ia yakin, ia sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dewa ahli bedah itu lebih lama lagi.

"_Ne. Arasseo_... Changmin-_hyung_."

Keduanya pun mulai menghabiskan waktu di dalam taman. Tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang tengah memadu kasih di dalamnya. Rumpunan berbagai bunga yang ada di sekitarnya cukup membuat Jinki merasa senang. _Namja_ itu terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan beberapa bunga yang akan dirangkainya menjadi sesuatu. Changmin yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon, hanya bisa tersenyum memperhatikan '_namja chingu_' seharinya itu.

"Kau sedang membuat apa, Jinki-_yah_? Kenapa aku tak boleh melihatnya?"

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Changmin-_hyung_. Ini adalah kejutan untukmu. Tentu saja kau tak boleh melihatnya." Jinki mulai menyengir dan terus saja merangkai bunganya, membelakangi Changmin. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi _namja_ itu untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Tutup matamu, _Hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, tutup matamu sebentar saja." Sedikit skeptis, pada akhirnya Changmin mulai menutup kedua matanya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Jinki terus saja menyengir di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu, apa yang hendak dilakukan pasiennya itu padanya. Namun, selama hal itu bisa membuat Jinki senang, Changmin akan melakukannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_. Aku sedang memasangkannya padamu." Sesuatu yang disematkan di untaian rambut brunetnya membuat Changmin mengernyitkan dahi. Dan Jinki mulai menepuk tangannya dengan girang saat ia berhasil memasangkan kejutan itu pada dokternya.

"Sudah selesai! Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang, _Hyung_! Awww... kau terlihat begitu _aegyooo_!"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin segera membuka kedua matanya dan mulai meraba sesuatu yang disematkan di kepalanya. Kedua alisnya kembali bertaut saat ia dapat merasakan beberapa bunga—yang sepertinya diatur secara berjajar dan sangat rapi. Dan pada akhirnya, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar saat tahu akan kejutan yang sudah diberikan oleh Jinki.

"B-Bando bunga?"

"Ehehehe... kau terlihat manis dengan bando itu, _Hyung_! Mana ponselmu? Biar kupotretkan untukmu!"

"_Yah_! A-Apa-apaan kau ini? Harusnya yang memakai bando seperti ini adalah kau, Jinki-_yah_. Bukan aku!" Changmin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya saat cahaya _flash_ dari ponselnya mulai menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Jinki terus saja tertawa sembari terus memotretnya. Dan memikirkan ide balas dendam, Changmin pada akhirnya mulai mengumpulkan beberapa bunga dan merangkai sebuah bando yang serupa dengan buatan Jinki.

"Nah, kemarilah! Kau harus memakai ini! _Namja_ nakal!" Belum sempat Jinki merespon, Changmin tiba-tiba sudah menyematkan sebuah bando di kepalanya. Dan ia pun terbelalak saat bando yang dirangkai oleh Changmin, ternyata memiliki lebih banyak bunga berwarna pink dan juga berukuran besar. Paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu merona merah seketika.

"_Yah_! I-Ini tidak adil, _Hyung_! Bando buatanmu terlalu dipadati bunga-bunga besar! Dan lagi kombinasi warnanya membuatku terlihat seperti _yoeja_! Setidaknya, pilihlah bunga yang sifatnya maskulin!"

"Ahahahaha! Aku tidak peduli. Bando itu membuatmu terlihat lebih cantik dan manis dari seorang _yoeja_ sekalipun!"

Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dengan raut licik. Jinki hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Dan pada akhirnya, dua _namja_ itu mulai tertawa akan tingkah konyol yang sudah mereka lakukan. Mereka tertawa dengan begitu keras, tak peduli jika suara tawa mereka membuat beberapa orang terkejut dan mulai melayangkan pandangan aneh, menganggap mereka sudah gila.

"Hahaha... i-ini benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan, Changmin-_hyung_."

Jinki terus saja tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Changmin mulai tersenyum dan terus menatap entitas pasiennya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Jinki terlihat begitu sempurna. _Namja_ itu terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dengan rangkaian bunga mawar merah muda yang membingkai rambut karamelnya. Ia terlihat begitu menawan. Dalam sekejap, penalaran Changmin seakan membeku dengan segenap kesempurnaan yang ada di depan matanya itu.

Hasrat tak terdefinisi pun seakan bangkit.

Secara perlahan, jemari Changmin mulai beranjak menyentuh paras Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki sedikit terhenyak, membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_?"

Dan jantung Jinki semakin berdebar cepat tatkala Changmin mulai mendekatkan diri padanya. Kedua iris obsidian _namja_ brunet itu memandangnya dengan begitu dalam dan pekat. Jinki seakan luluh. Ia seakan terlarut ke dalam kilat hasrat tak terdefinisi itu. Segenap keskeptisan itu perlahan sirna dan kedua mulut _namja_ itupun bertaut menjadi satu.

Untuk sesaat, kontak mulut itu terasa begitu ringan. Keduanya masih tampak membuka mata sembari merasakan hangatnya himpitan paras mereka masing-masing. Namun semakin lama, besarnya hasrat yang terpendam di hati keduanya membuat kontak itu melebur dengan intensitas yang begitu dalam. Jinki mulai mengerang pelan saat kedua lidah itu berkonfrontasi dengan sangat lekat dan putus asa. Changmin mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya.

Dan di saat asupan udara itu mulai terbatas, Changmin memutus kotak mereka dan menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi Jinki. Kedua napas mereka sama-sama terengah. Paras Jinki terasa panas. Debaran jantungnya semakin melaju begitu cepat. Dan sebuah bisikan dengan nada berat mulai tersemat di hamparan telinganya.

"Jinki-_yah_... ijinkan aku untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kumohon... aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..."

"Changmin-_hyung_..." Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan menggigil mendengar bisikan itu. Changmin menghimpitkan parasnya di sela leher pasiennya itu, mencoba mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Jinki. Ia tak ingin kehilangan nyawa _namja_ yang penuh enigma itu.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_."

Dan segenap resistensi Jinki lantas gugur tak tersisa. Ia mulai membalas dekapan dokternya itu dan mulai membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin. Mengangguk tanpa suara.

Baru kali ini...

Semangat untuk hidup di dalam diri Jinki... terasa begitu membara.

Itu karena ia mencintai Changmin.

Dan ia tak ingin berpisah dengan dokternya itu.

.

.

* * *

"A-Aku takut... Changmin-_hyung_."

"Tenanglah, Jinki-_yah_. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Percayalah padaku. _Jebal..."_

Hari yang paling menentukan itu tiba.

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Jinki. Mencoba menenangkan _namja chingu_nya itu sebelum operasi dimulai. Jinki tampak begitu pucat dan rapuh dibalik busana operasi yang ia kenakan itu. Untaian rambut karamelnya telah dikikis sebagian untuk melakukan pembedahan pada areal kepalanya. _Namja_ itu terlihat begitu ketakutan. Setelah sekian lama ia bertahan dalam benteng ketegaran.

Kini, entah mengapa... tirani kematian itu terasa begitu mengerikan.

Changmin akan melakukan segala cara. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan Jinki tentu saja. Ia akan mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya sebagai dokter. _Namja_ itu sudah menjadi bagian dari nalarnya. Ia sudah menjadi bagian dari logika Changmin sendiri. Tidak hanya hidup Jinki saja yang dipertaruhkan di sini.

Hidup Changmin pun juga turut dipertaruhkan.

Segenap keluarga Jinki hanya dapat menyemangati _namja_ itu dengan raut khawatir di paras mereka. Changmin mencoba menganggukkan kepalanya. Meyakinkan mereka semua dengan pandangan determinasinya. Dan harapan akan keselamatan Jinki kini diserahkan sepenuhnya di tangan Changmin. Dewa ahli bedah itu hanya membutuhkan bantuan doa.

Dan dalam sejarah karirnya, baru kali ini Changmin merasakan ketegangan yang begitu supremasi di dalam ruang operasi.

Dua belas jam.

Ya. Selama itu pulalah Changmin berjuang untuk mempertahankan nyawa Jinki. Selama itu pulalah ia berjuang untuk mempertahankan denyut jantung Jinki agar tetap berdetak statis. Dua belas jam ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tumor ganas yang bersarang di otak besar _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Dua belas jam ia menghadang agar malaikat maut tak datang menjemput _namja chingu_nya itu kapan saja.

Dan ia berhasil.

Tumor ganas yang menjadi parasit di otak Jinki selama bertahun-tahun itu telah berhasil diangkat. Namun, itu bukan berarti Jinki sudah melewati masa kritisnya. _Namja_ itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menggapai kesadaran sepenuhnya. Semua bergantung pada keinginan Jinki untuk tetap hidup. Yang bisa dilakukan Changmin adalah berdoa. Mengharap bahwa pemegang takdir masih sudi untuk berbelas kasih padanya. Untuk tak merenggut _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Satu bulan.

Satu bulan sudah Changmin menanti dan mendapatkan jawaban dari untaian doa yang selalu ia panjatkan. Untuk pertama kalinya paska operasi, Jinki membuka kedua matanya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu kembali berpijak pada dunia. Ia berhasil mengejutkan Changmin yang saat itu tengah tertidur di tepi ranjangnya.

"C-Chh... Ch-Chang... m-min... _h-hyu_... _hhh... h-hy... ung_."

Suara itu begitu lemah. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Namun, Changmin bisa merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan saat jemari Jinki yang digenggamnya mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Dewa ahli bedah itu lantas membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan. Mencoba menyesuaikan daya akomodasi matanya.

"J-Jinki?"

Dan sekujur tubuh Changmin seakan gemetar saat kedua mata obsidian berkilat cokelat itu kembali menatapnya. Senyum yang begitu hangat itu kembali terlayang padanya. Jinki benar-benar telah sadar. Selamat. Ia benar-benar berhasil hidup.

Dan tak ada yang mampu membendung air mata kebahagiaan itu lagi. Changmin menangis. Ia menangis dengan senyum lebar di parasnya. Ia terlalu bahagia. Ia seakan mendapatkan hidupnya kembali. Semuanya terlalu indah. Realitas seperti ini sungguh terlalu indah untuk eksis dalam dunia yang tak selamanya adil.

Jinki telah sadar.

Hanya itulah yang terpenting bagi Changmin untuk saat ini.

Namun, sayang.

Seindah apapun euforia yang terlihat...

Changmin lupa bahwa euforia itu tak akan bertahan lama dalam dunia... yang tak adil.

.

.

* * *

"Ini di luar perkiraan. Sepertinya, telah terjadi komplikasi di beberapa bagian otaknya. Tumor ganas (kanker) itu sudah berhasil merusak enam puluh persen dari otak besar Jinki dan sudah menyebar di sistem saraf pusatnya. _Mianhe_, Dokter Shim. Meski _namja_ itu melakukan proses kemoterapi lanjutan ataupun terapi radiasi, namun kerusakan di dalam otaknya sudah terlalu parah. Ia tak akan bisa sepenuhnya bertahan."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Dan euforia itu sungguh-sungguh tak berlangsung lama.

Dua bulan.

Kebahagiaan itu hanya berlangsung selama dua bulan. Sebuah durasi yang terlalu singkat dan terlalu kejam untuk menaruh sebuah harapan supremasi. Changmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik senyum dan keceriaan yang dipancarkan Jinki saat _namja_ itu berhasil sadar sepenuhnya, sejatinya tersimpan buncahan distopia dan kesakitan yang begitu menyiksa.

Jinki tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan rasa nyerinya. Ia tak mampu menghentikan aliran darah yang tiba-tiba menggenangi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia tak mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia tak mampu melayangkan pandangan lembut dan senyum indah itu kepada Changmin selamanya.

Raganya kembali terkulai lemas.

Parasnya kembali memucat pasi.

Dan Changmin hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan pedih saat Jinki mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut dan rapuh. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tahu bahwa ajalnya telah dekat. Dan ia tak pernah menyalahkan jalan takdirnya itu sama sekali. Ia tak pernah menyalahkan Changmin karena sudah menghidupkan semangatnya kembali.

Tak ada yang ia sesali.

Dua bulan.

Durasi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Jinki untuk berpamitan pada _namja chingu_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Durasi itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengucapkan... terima kasih.

Ia hanya tersenyum sakit saat Changmin mulai menangis dengan kontur kehancuran di parasnya. Sungguh ironis. Ia bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menghapus genangan air mata itu. Dan Jinki yakin, setelah ini air matanya juga pasti akan berguguran.

"K-Kumohon_, _Jinki_-yah_... bertahanlah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kau pasti bisa, Jinki-_yah_. Kumohon... j-jangan pernah tinggalkan aku seperti ini..."

Gurat permohonan itu sejatinya membuat Jinki merasakan sesak dengan perasaan bersalah yang begitu dalam. Tak ada yang menyakitkan baginya selain hanya menatap Changmin hancur. Bahkan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya itu tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Ia tak ingin _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai menghancurkan dirinya seperti itu. Jinki lebih memilih buta daripada menatapnya.

Dan ia juga tak sanggup mengabulkan permohonan Changmin.

Sebuah permohonan untuk tetap hidup. Untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

Sakit.

Rasanya terlalu sakit.

Segenap raga dan nalarnya telah melawan suara hatinya. Mereka tak mampu untuk diajak berkompromi lagi. Mereka semua sudah lelah untuk berfungsi. Terlalu sakit untuk berfungsi. Beberapa organ dalamnya juga telah berada di ambang batas.

Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan.

"A-Aku... l-le... lah, _H-Hyung_. T-Terlalu... lelah..."

"_A-Andwae_!" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan menggigil dalam rasa takut yang begitu memuncak. Ia genggam erat tangan Jinki dan mulai mendaratkan kecupan di punggung tangan _namja_ itu. Menghimpitkan parasnya di sana dengan genangan air mata yang terus berguguran.

"J-Jangan katakan itu, Jinki... k-kumohon... jangan berkata... s-seperti itu..."

Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menatap keadaan Changmin saat ini. _Namja_ brunet itu terlalu rapuh dan putus asa. Dan genangan air mata Changmin yang meresap di punggung telapak tangannya hanya membuat kepedihan itu kian terasa nyata.

"_M-Mianhe_... _hyung_. _Mianhe_... karena a-aku tak bisa selalu berada di sisimu. _G-Gomawo_. Terima kasih karena sudah memberiku u-untaian kenangan... yang begitu indah. Bertemu denganmu adalah hadiah terindah... yang pernah kudapatkan dari Tuhan. T-Tak ada yang kusesali dalam hidupku. S-Sungguh tak ada... y-yang kusesali..."

Pernyataan itu membuat genangan retrospek kembali menghantui jala penalaran Changmin. Entah mengapa, segenap kenangan indah yang ia habiskan bersama Jinki terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya—apalagi saat ini, Jinki berada di hadapannya dalam keadaan meregang nyawa. Segenap kenangan itu seolah berevolusi menjadi badai distopia yang begitu mengerikan dan lalim. Bahkan terlalu lalim untuk membuat hatinya terkoyak hancur.

Namun, ia paham... bahwa Jinki merasa begitu lelah. Kesakitan.

_Namja_ itu sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, selain hanya membisu, mendengarkan segenap pesan terakhir Jinki. Meskipun hal itu hanya semakin membuatnya merasa... mati.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu tampak tersenyum padanya.

"_H-Hyung_, setelah aku pergi nanti, berjanjilah... b-berjanjilah untuk menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau mengingkari hal ini. S-Sering-seringlah bermain di taman. K-Kunjungi Yoogeun... dan s-sampaikan salamku pada bocah manis itu. D-Dan satu hal lagi..."

Memalingkan pandangan. Changmin semakin tak sanggup mendengarkan ucapan Jinki. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk menepis segenap permintaan itu. Jinki terus saja menikamnya dengan pandangan yang begitu rapuh. Dan akan terlalu kejam untuk _namja_ itu jika Changmin tak mau mendengarkan dan membalas tatapannya.

Dengan perasaan sakit, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jinki yang kini masih berusaha mempertahankan seutas senyum lemah di parasnya.

"S-Satu hal terakhir... yang kuinginkan adalah... b-bando bunga mawar rangkaian Changmin-_hyung..._ s-saat kita berada di t-taman... waktu itu..."

"_M-Mwoh_...?"

"A-Aku ingin..." Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sejenak. Dan air mata itu sungguh tak mampu dibendungnya lagi. Jiwa Changmin seakan remuk menatap hal itu.

"Aku ingin... C-Changmin-_hyung..._ m-memakaikan... bando itu padaku... s-sebelum jasadku dikremasi dan m-menjadi abu. A-Aku ingin membawanya... m-meleburkan bando itu... d-dengan abu r-ragaku..."

"J-Jinki..."

Permintaan itu membuat hati Changmin seakan tercabik lara. Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan frase. Ia seakan menelan duri di dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin gemetaran dan kedua matanya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak menggugurkan air mata. Dan ia tak peduli jika air mata itu akan berevolusi menjadi darah sekalipun. Lebih baik matanya hancur saja sekalian daripada menatap raga Jinki terbujur kaku tak bernyawa.

Dan dibalik genangan air matanya yang semakin berguguran, Jinki terus memandangnya dengan tatapan permohonan. _Namja_ itu mengemis akan jawaban Changmin. Waktunya benar-benar tak lama lagi.

"B-Berjanjilah, _Hyung_... k-kumo... hhon... b-berjanjilah..."

"_A-Ani_..."

"_H-Hyung_—"

"_A-Anio... ani... ahh... an... ni..._"

"_J-Je... bal_... C-Chang... min... _hhy... ung_... k-kumohon..." Jinki semakin melemah. Changmin semakin pucat dan tak tega menatap itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai memaksakan diri untuk menganggukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat dan kedua matanya yang memerah, sembab.

"J-Jinki _pabo_! Ne! A-Aku berjanji! P-Puas kau sekarang, hah? D-Dasar _pabo_! A-Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu, Lee Jinki!"

Jika Jinki memiliki kekuatan lebih saat ini, ia pasti sudah menertawakan Changmin. Namun tak bisa. Sekujur raganya sudah berteriak untuk segera diistirahatkan. Ia bahkan semakin kesulitan untuk mempertahankan seutas senyum di parasnya yang semakin meredup itu. Ia hanya bisa berbisik lirih. Mengucapkan frase terakhirnya.

Ia ingin menyampaikan salam hatinya yang terakhir...

Sebelum ia tertidur panjang.

"_S-Saa... rang... hh... hhaeyo_... C-Ch... Chang... min... _hyung_..."

'_Terima kasih... untuk semuanya.'_

Dan kedua mata itu meredup. Selamanya.

Bersamaan dengan terhentinya denyut jantung Jinki. Bunyi statis yang dihasilkan oleh mesin elektrokardiogram seolah menjadi tanda bahwa malaikat maut telah merenggut nyawa _namja_ itu sepenuhnya. Changmin terbelalak syok. Sekujur tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan untuk sesaat. Isak tangis dari beberapa kerabat Jinki semakin memekakkan hati. Jinki sudah tiada. _Namja chingu_nya itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

Eksistensi _namja_ itu telah lenyap. Selamanya.

Dewa ahli bedah itu lantas menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan iba yang terlayang dari segenap tim dokter dan rekan-rekan yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Panorama itu begitu memilukan. Changmin benar-benar hancur seutuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mendekap jasad Jinki yang sudah tak bernyawa dan terus menggugurkan semua air matanya di sana. Sampai tubuhnya merasa lelah. Sampai kedua matanya terasa sakit. Tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya di kala itu.

Changmin benar-benar sudah kehilangan hidupnya.

Dan _namja_ itu juga telah kehilangan logika dan... tumpuan kewarasannya.

.

.

* * *

"A-Apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Apa kau sudah gila, Hah! Semua ini tak akan membuat Jinki kembali hidup! _Namja_ itu sudah mati, Changmin-_ah_! Mesin-mesin itu tak akan sanggup mengembalikan nyawanya!"

"Aku tak peduli, Yunho-_ssi_! Selama aku masih bisa mempertahankan denyut jantung dan organ-organ tubuhnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup!"

Jala denialisasi itu benar-benar membuat Changmin semakin memasuki masa frustasi.

Ia tak terima dengan kematian Jinki. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan terima dengan kematian _namja chingu_nya itu. Berbagai cara benar-benar sudah ia lakukan hanya untuk mempertahankan organ-organ tubuh Jinki. Changmin memilih cara yang hampir tak wajar dan ganjil untuk membuat jasad _namja chingu_nya tetap utuh dan tak membusuk termakan waktu.

Ia sempat berseteru dengan keluarga Jinki tentu saja. Keluarga _namja chingu_nya itu hanya ingin Jinki beristirahat dengan tenang dan jasadnya segera dikremasi. Namun, Changmin tetap persisten untuk mempertahankan Jinki dan berusaha keras meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia pasti bisa membuat Jinki hidup kembali. Dan ia berhasil.

Kombinasi implan sadapan dan beberapa mesin kedokteran yang ia ciptakan sendiri formulanya, lantas membuatnya berhasil untuk sekedar membuat Jinki berada dalam keadaan koma berkepanjangan. Mesin-mesin itu membuat organ tubuh Jinki berfungsi. Namun, organ-organ itu berfungsi bukan atas kemauan Jinki. Namun lebih kepada—dipaksa berfungsi oleh mesin.

Dan Yunho yang mengetahui tindakan _hoobae_nya itu hanya bisa menggeleng miris. Yang dilakukan Changmin hanya akan sia-sia saja. Esensi Jinki sudah tiada sepenuhnya. Seberapa keras Changmin berusaha untuk mempertahankan jasad Jinki, roh _namja_ itu tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia.

"Setengah tahun sudah berlalu. Kerusakan yang ada di otaknya itu benar-benar sangat fatal. Sekalipun Jinki bisa tersadar dan hidup kembali, ia akan hidup seperti mayat. Yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang tak bisa bicara dan bergerak. Yang tak bisa mengingat apapun. Dan bahkan tak bisa melihat. Apa kau mau melihat keadaan Jinki yang kosong dan mati seperti itu, hah? Apa kau sanggup menatapnya seperti itu? Jawab aku, Changmin!"

Bentakan Yunho membuat Changmin kembali gemetar dalam rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. _Namja_ brunet itu hanya dapat tertunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Yunho memanglah benar. Seberapa keras ia berusaha, pada hakikatnya, Jinki benar-benar sudah tiada. Ia bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa mengembalikan nyawa _namja_ itu. Ia hanyalah manusia yang memiliki banyak keterbatasan.

Namun, rasa cintanya terhadap Jinki begitu besar.

Bahkan terlalu besar sampai-sampai titik kewarasan itu hampir saja sirna seluruhnya.

Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan Jinki. Tak sanggup.

Dan membayangkan gambaran raga _namja chingu_nya itu dikremasi seutuhnya dan berevolusi menjadi butiran abu hanya membuatnya semakin merasa hancur dan merasa mati.

"A-Aku sangat mencintai Jinki, Yunho-_ssi_... aku terlalu... mencintainya..."

Air mata itu kembali berguguran. Yunho tak bisa membayangkan, sudah berapa banyak butiran air mata yang ditumpahkan Changmin semenjak _namja chingu_nya itu meninggal. Kedua mata obsidian itu begitu sembab dan sudah menyimpan terlalu banyak berkas luka. Rapuh. _Hoobae_nya itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya. Changmin seolah kehilangan setengah dari embodimen hidupnya.

Tidak.

_Namja_ itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan hidup seutuhnya.

Yunho tak bisa membiarkan keadaan itu berlarut-larut. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Changmin semakin tenggelam dalam keegoisan dan kehancurannya sendiri. _Namja_ brunet itu harus belajar menerima kenyataan.

Ia harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa hidup...

Tak selamanya selalu adil.

"Jika kau sangat mencintainya, maka biarkan _namja_ itu pergi. Biarkan ia menantimu di tempat yang lebih layak. Raganya sudah sangat kelelahan, Changmin. Ijinkan ia beristirahat dengan tenang."

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar itu. Jika saja logika dan kewarasannya masih tersisa, ia pasti sudah melakukan hal itu semenjak awal. Cinta yang ia pendam untuk Jinki benar-benar sudah membelenggu jala penalarannya sendiri.

Dan pesan terakhir yang diucapkan _sunbae_nya lantas membuat intuisinya seakan tersentak.

"Tugasmu di dunia ini belum berakhir, Changmin. Kau masih harus menepati janji-janjimu pada Jinki. Jangan buat _namja_ itu kecewa padamu. Tunjukkan bahwa kau... memang benar-benar sangat mencintainya."

.

.

* * *

_Titt! Titt! Titt!_

Dentuman elektrokardiogram itu membuat jala penalaran Changmin kembali pada realita di hadapannya. Retrospeksi yang ia lakukan membuat kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Ya. Sudah genap setahun ia mempertahankan jasad Jinki di dalam kamarnya. Dan kondisi _namja_ itu tetap sama. Tak ada perubahan. Tetap terbaring dalam keadaan koma.

Mungkin sudah saatnya.

Sudah saatnya Changmin untuk melepaskan _namja chingu_nya itu. Untuk membiarkan Jinki beristirahat dengan tenang. Raga _namja_ itu benar-benar sudah lelah. Raganya terlalu lelah untuk dipaksa berfungsi. Dan dunia yang penuh dengan ketidakadilan seperti ini bukanlah tempat yang layak untuk _namja_ semurni dan seindah Jinki.

Sudah saatnya.

Secara perlahan, Changmin mulai melangkah menghampiri ranjang _namja chingu_nya itu. Ditatapnya sekali lagi raga Jinki yang begitu pucat dan ia pun mulai membelai lembut paras manisnya. Hamparan kulit pucatnya itu kian melapuk. Hal itu membuat Changmin kembali menggugurkan air matanya sembari membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_O-Omo_... a-apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku benar-benar sudah menghancurkanmu Jinki-_yah_..." Dada Changmin terasa sesak. Ia benar-benar sudah menghancurkan kesempurnaan yang ada di dalam entitas Jinki. Ia tak akan bisa menghalangi waktu untuk membuat raga Jinki semakin melapuk. Jasad _namja_ itu terancam lekang. Semua kelaliman ini haruslah segera dihentikan.

Ia harus segera melepaskan Jinki.

Dengan hati yang semakin remuk, Changmin mulai mencabut segenap implan yang terpasang di sekujur tubuh _namja chingu_nya itu. Ia lepaskan selang oksigennya perlahan-lahan. Dan ia matikan segenap mesin kedokteran yang selama ini terus saja memaksa organ tubuh Jinki untuk selalu berfungsi. Ia membiarkan denyut jantung Jinki terhenti, tak berdetak lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Changmin pun lantas berlutut dan menunduk dengan kontur kehancuran yang begitu nyata.

Jinki telah pergi.

_Namja_ itu benar-benar telah pergi.

Isak tangis Changmin mulai menggema... mengiringi dinginnya jasad hampa namja _chingu_nya itu.

"_S-Saranghae_... J-Jinki-_yah_... _S-Sarang_... _hae_... _yo_..."

.

.

* * *

Hari pengkremasian jasad Jinki dilaksanakan... tepat di hari kelahiran Changmin.

Sejatinya, hal itu merupakan sebuah kebetulan. Keluarga Jinki bahkan menawarkan untuk mengkremasi jasad Jinki di hari yang berbeda. Namun, Changmin menolaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengkremasi Jinki di hari ulang tahunnya sebagai bentuk penebusan dosa dan dedikasinya terhadap _namja chingu_nya itu. Dengan dikremasinya Jinki di hari kelahirannya, maka Changmin akan dapat selalu mengingat akan kenangannya bersama Jinki di setiap ia merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Menyakitkan memang.

Namun, Changmin tak keberatan akan hal itu.

Ia rela hidup dibawah bayang-bayang Jinki. Karena ia tahu bahwa ia pasti akan kembali bersatu dengan _namja_ berambut karamel itu kelak.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai memasangkan sebuah bando bunga yang ia rangkai di taman saat bersama Jinki setahun yang lalu. Bando bunga itu tampak layu tentu saja. Dan Changmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gentar. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan raut penyesalan.

'_Mianhe_, Jinki-yah. Andaikan aku tidak egois, aku pasti bisa memasangkan bando itu dengan bunga-bunga yang masih terlihat indah. Kini, bando bunga itu terlihat begitu layu karena aku terlalu lama untuk melepas kepergianmu. Maafkan aku, Jinki-_yah_... kumohon, maafkan aku.'

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, peti jasad Jinki pun ditutup rapat dan mulai dikremasi. Keadaan di kala itu begitu hening. Changmin dan segenap rekan beserta kerabat dari Jinki hanya bisa terdiam, terlarut dalam kenangan _namja_ berambut karamel itu semasa hidupnya. Ini bukanlah akhir. Changmin yakin bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan. Ia yakin, Jinki akan selalu menantinya. Dan setelah segenap misi Changmin di dunia telah terselesaikan.

Ia pasti akan kembali pada _namja chingu_nya itu.

'Tunggulah aku, Jinki. Kita pasti akan bersatu lagi. Lihatlah perjuanganku. Aku akan menepati segenap janjiku padamu.'

Dan tak diketahui oleh Changmin, bersamaan dengan beranjaknya ia dari tempat pengkremasian Jinki...

Entitas semu _namja chingu_nya itu telah berdiri, menatapnya dari kejahuan.

Sebuah bando bunga mawar berwarna merah muda terlihat didekapnya dengan begitu erat.

Simpulan senyum itu terlukis di paras manisnya.

'Aku akan menunggumu, Changmin-_hyung_.'

_Selalu._

* * *

**A/N: **Sampah apa yang sudah saya buat ini? _Mianhe_, Jinki-_yaaah_! TT_TT *dibunuh MVP* Jinki itu _ultimate bias_ saya lho. Jadinya rada berat juga buat saya untuk ngetik ini. Biarpun _feel angst_nya mungkin gak kerasa sama sekali dan mungkin _fail_. LOL.

Btw, sekilas intermezzo. Saya beneran lagi galau gara2 rambut barunya Changmin yang sekarang. Saya tahu mereka lagi persiapan buat _comeback_ jadinya musti ngelakuin perubahan! T-Tapi... Sumpah, itu poninya Changmin udah kependekan! Mana potongannya mirip kayak batok kelapa! Hastagaaahhh! SM! _What the hell did you do to the gorgeous black hair of Voldemin_! _WAE SM? WAEEEEEE_! Itu _hair stylist_nya beneran pengen saya serampang pake panci! Aaarrgghh! *frustasi*

Warna rambutnya Voldemin sekarang mirip kayak Onew (punya Onew rada gelap dikit). Karamel muda rada keoranye2an gitu. Entah, ada modus pengen kembaran sama ukenya atau apa—*plaks* *delusional* Tapi saya lebih demen rambut itemnya Changmin kayak yang di _Android_ ataupun _Keep your head down_! TT_TT *malah curhat*

_But, I still love you, Oh wahai Dark Lord Voldemin. Don't worry. Hiks..._ *nangis darah*

Oke, saya akhiri bacotan gak penting saya. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf buat yang gak suka sama angst. Saya janji, chapter depan saya isi romance fluff lagi. Tapi tentu bernuansa drama seperti biasa~ Kekekekekeke~

_Gomawo buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin komen. See you all in the next chapter!_ :D


	6. 4th Reincarnation Part 1

**A/N: **Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah ngereview dan tetep setia buat ngikutin fic ini. Maaf buat chapter sebelumnya bagi yang gak suka angst. Chapter kali ini bukan angst kok. Tapi tetep mengandung drama~ kekekekeke~ ^^

Dan karena saya lumayan demen sama plot di reikarnasi kali ini, maka alurnya bakalan rada panjang. Jadi, saya bagi per_part_nya. _Enjoy_~ :)

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/a little Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Tsundere!Onew in this chap, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Even if you can't hear me, I won't give up**_

_**What have I felt up to now, I won't give up**_

_**Even if you can't see me now, I won't give up**_

_**No, I won't give up, cause I won't give up." – SHINee – Shout out**_

* * *

**4th Reincarnation**

**Part 1**

Di kehidupannya kali ini, sebuah proses pertemuan sepertinya tak terlalu menjadi masalah.

Seorang mahasiswa jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual. Berumur 22 tahun. Berotak jenius. Cukup populer. Disegani banyak orang.

Ya. Itulah identitas Lee Jinki di kehidupannya yang kelima. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu telah bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang mahasiswa muda yang terdaftar di Institut SM—sebuah institut negeri yang cukup elit di Seoul. Ia menjadi sesosok mahasiswa dengan prestasi yang begitu mengagumkan. Entitas _namja_ itu masihlah sama tentu saja. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Ia tetaplah seorang _namja_ yang begitu tampan, manis, baik hati dan sangat sopan. Ia memiliki banyak penggemar di sana sini berkat otak jenius yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padanya.

Ratusan _yoeja fangirl_, pujian dosen, rasa hormat dan penghargaan dari segenap kawan-kawannya serta reputasi sempurna. Semua itu bagaikan hamparan debu yang bisa diraih Jinki dengan mudahnya. Sebagai mahasiswa desain terjenius yang ada di kelasnya, sudah pasti ialah yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi di antara para mahasiswa yang lain. Bahkan, para _sunbae_nya dari kelas desain tak ada yang mampu menyaingi nilai dan hasil desain Jinki yang begitu mendewa. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai penerus Einstein.

Einstein dalam dunia desain tentu saja.

Namun, dibalik semua kesempurnaan itu, hanya ada satu hal yang disesali Jinki dalam hidupnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya tak bisa sebebas seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya terkekang, tak bisa bersenang-senang dan tak bisa terlalu menikmati masa-masa mudanya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya malu.

"_Omo_... berapa banyak lagi _yoeja_ yang akan kau buat hancur hatinya? Itu sudah merupakan surat cinta urutan ke-299 yang kau abaikan, Jinki-_hyung_."

Pernyataan yang diguratkan oleh Lee Taemin—_hoobae_nya dari jurusan _Office Management_—lantas membuat Jinki menghela napasnya. Dengan berat hati, lagi-lagi ia terpaksa membuang puluhan surat cinta yang selalu menumpuk di dalam lokernya setiap hari. Sejatinya, ia bukanlah seorang _heartbreaker_ keji yang senang menghancurkan banyak hati _yoeja_. Jika bukan seorang _heartbreaker_, lalu kenapa ia selalu membuang segenap surat-surat cinta itu?

"_Aiishh_... kau tahu 'kan, bahwa aku tak punya pilihan lain, Taeminnie? Jika aku sampai ketahuan menerima satu saja surat cinta ini, _'iblis'_ itu pasti akan marah padaku," Jinki hanya dapat mengeluh dengan raut frustasi sembari menatap surat cinta terupdet yang hendak ia buang ke tempat sampah.

"_Aaiisshh_... sayang sekali. Padahal _yoeja_ yang memberikan surat cinta urutan ke-299 ini benar-benar cantik."

Taemin terkekeh kecil. Ia paham dengan 'iblis' yang dimaksud oleh _sunbae_nya itu. Dan ia sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa Jinki bisa begitu membenci 'iblis' itu. Namun yang jelas, sebagai seorang _dongsaeng_ yang baik, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain hanya mengguratkan frase persuasif sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk menyemangati Jinki.

"_Ne, ne_! Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, _Hyung_. Pasti sulit sekali hidup sebagai mahasiswa yang tak bisa bebas memilih kekasih hatinya dan harus mengemban sebuah tanggung jawab besar. Bersabarlah, _Hyung_. Aku yakin, ia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu."

"Hah! Membahagiakanku?" Jinki beraut sarkas. Mengingat betapa liciknya sebuah eksistensi yang ia sebut sebagai 'iblis' itu sejatinya mampu membuatnya begidik ngeri.

"Doakan saja, semoga sepuluh tahun lagi, aku masih bisa hidup dalam keadaan lengkap dan tak kurang satu apapun."

Taemin menggeleng miris mendengar itu. "Kau berkata seolah-olah ia adalah mimpi terburukmu, _Hyung_."

"Dia memang mimpi terburukku, Taeminnie! Andaikan kau tahu, bagaimana kebiasaannya saat di rumah—"

"Tapi saat aku berada di rumahmu, ia terlihat begitu baik, _Hyung_?" Taemin mencoba berkilah dengan raut skeptis. Jinki memutar bola matanya dengan raut ironi. Tentu saja 'iblis' itu akan terlihat baik di hadapan orang lain.

"Dia kusebut sebagai iblis bukan tanpa alasan, Minnie. Hah... sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang mendengar percakapan kita. Hanya kau saja yang tahu tentang rahasia ini, Taeminnie. Kumohon, jangan sampai kau bocorkan hal ini pada siapa-siapa." Dengan pasrah, Jinki mulai menutup lokernya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke gerbang kampus. Taemin hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari mengikuti _sunbae_nya dari belakang.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Rahasiamu aman padaku. Ah, lihatlah, sepertinya _'iblis'_mu sudah datang!"

Kedua atensi _namja_ itu lantas mengarah pada sebuah mobil yang tampak terhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampus Jinki. Sebuah mobil Ferrari F458 berwarna merah darah itu sudah pasti akan menarik banyak perhatian publik. Disamping harga mobil itu yang terlampau mahal, tak ada satupun mahasiswa di kampus SM yang memiliki mobil seperti itu. Dan lagi, sesosok _namja_ berambut brunet bertubuh tinggi—bahkan terlalu tinggi—yang terlihat keluar dari mobil Ferrari itu sepertinya cukup mampu untuk membuat beberapa mahasiswi menjerit histeris melihatnya.

"_O-Omo_! _N-Namja_ tampan itu kemari lagi!"

"KYAAAAAA! D-DIA TERLALU _HOT_ DAN TAMPAN UNTUK MATAKUUUU!"

"Kadar keseksiannya sebagai seorang _namja_ sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Kira-kira siapa dia? Aku yakin, dia pasti orang kaya mengingat ia sering kemari sembari bergonta-ganti mobil yang mahal."

"Andaikan ia kemari untuk menjemputku!"

"Beruntung sekali yang menjadi kekasihnya!"

"Eh, bukankah _namja_ itu saudaranya Lee Jinki? _Namja_ dari kelas desain semester tujuh?"

"_Mwoh_? Saudara Lee Jinki? Lee Jinki si Einstein Desain itu?"

"_Ne_, benar! _Namja_ itu selalu saja kemari untuk menjemput Lee Jinki sepulang kampus!"

"_Mwoh! Jinjja_?"

Dan Jinki hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah mendengar segenap obrolan itu. Ia mulai mengabaikan rumpunan atensi publik yang mengarah padanya. Ritual ini benar-benar sudah biasa.

_Namja_ berambut brunet pemilik Ferrari itu kini terlihat bersandar di pintu mobilnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Ia mulai melepas kacamata hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya saat Jinki sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu lantas menyimpulkan senyuman tipis.

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_yeob—_mmpphh_!_" Belum sempat ia merampungkan perkataannya, Jinki sudah membekap mulutnya dengan begitu erat. _Namja_ diskomvis itu lantas melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Shim Changmin. Kutekankan sekali lagi. Jangan pernah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu saat kita masih berada di lingkungan kampus! _Arasso_!"

_Namja_ brunet yang bernama Shim Changmin itu lantas menganggukkan kepalanya, menyeringai. Dan Jinki hanya bisa melepaskan bekapannya dan mulai membuka pintu mobil Changmin dengan raut ketus. Panorama dimana dua _namja_ itu mulai menaiki Ferrari dan melaju meninggalkan kampus benar-benar tak lepas sedetik pun dari pengamatan segenap mahasiswa yang ada di depan gerbang Institut SM. Dan hal itu tentu semakin menambah banyaknya rumor yang beredar mengenai hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara Jinki dan juga Changmin.

"Aish... lagi-lagi seperti ini."

Kim Kibum—mahasiswa jurusan _Fashion Designer_ yang juga merupakan kawan dekat Jinki—terlihat mengernyutkan dahinya, heran. Ia juga merupakan satu dari banyaknya saksi mata yang selalu melihat ritual Jinki saat dijemput pulang oleh sang _namja_ Ferrari misterius. Ia merasa skeptis tentu saja. Semenjak Jinki memasuki semester enam, _namja_ brunet itu mendadak muncul dan selalu saja menjemput Jinki sepulang kampus.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

Mengingat Jinki yang notabene merupakan _namja_ pasif dan hanya akan pulang dengan beberapa teman terdekatnya saja. Jinki bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah didekati dan diajak bergaul disamping kepopuleran yang ia miliki. Menggapai kepercayaan _namja_ berambut karamel itu bak menyatukan butiran minyak dari dalam genangan air. Benar-benar sulit dan hampir mustahil.

Dan melihat _namja_ brunet itu bisa diterima dengan begitu mudahnya oleh Jinki sungguh sukses membuat Kibum syok.

"_Oh, maksudmu n-namja yang selalu menjemputku sepulang kuliah? T-Tentu saja tak ada apa-apa diantara kami. Dia saudaraku, Kibummie. Sudah pasti dia akan menjemputku." _Rasionalisasi yang selalu diucapkan oleh Jinki selama ini sejatinya begitu sulit untuk dipercaya. Kibum bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi dibalik semua ini. Jinki adalah _namja_ yang sangat jujur. Dan jika _namja_ sejujur dirinya berusaha menutupi permasalahan ini...

Kibum tak bisa tinggal diam.

Ia dikenal sebagai Diva. Dan Diva sepertinya harus tahu segenap permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh teman-teman terdekatnya. Bukannya Kibum ingin ikut campur, hanya saja ia tak suka melihat kawan-kawannya mendapat masalah dan memendamnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin membantu mereka tak terkecuali dengan kasus Jinki.

"Hei, Taeminnie. Aku sungguh ragu jika _namja_ brunet itu adalah saudara Jinki. Ia benar-benar tak terlihat mirip dengan Jinki sama sekali." Kibum mulai berkomentar skeptis saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping _hoobae_nya itu. Taemin tetap tak mengalihkan atensinya dari gerbang kampus dan hanya dapat mengguratkan tawa pelan.

"Hahaha... tentu saja mereka tidak mirip."

"_Mwoh_?"

"... _namja_ brunet itu 'kan... suami dari Jinki-_hyung_."

"..."

"..."

Hening.

Waktu seolah terhenti.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"_MWOOOOOOOOOOOOH_! S-SUAMI KATAMU!"

Kibum melotot histeris.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Taemin untuk menyadari bahwa ia tak sengaja sudah membocorkan rahasia Jinki. _Namja Office Management_ itu hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya dengan raut pucat. Sudah terlambat. Kibum tak akan bisa dikelabuhi lagi. Namja _fashion Designer_ itu kini terlihat syok, seolah-seolah sudah menatap hari kiamat tepat di depan matanya. Dan Taemin lantas menepuk jidat, membatin miris.

'Oopps... _Mianhe_, Jinki-_hyung_. Aku tak sengaja mengatakannya.'

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu di kampus tadi?"

"..."

"Kau ingin makan dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"_Ne_. KFC saja kalau begitu."

Jinki hanya bisa mendengus kesal sembari terus mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin. Suasana di dalam mobil selalu dipenuhi dengan konversasi satu pihak. Dan perlakuan diam yang diguratkan Jinki sungguh sudah biasa di mata Changmin. Ia akan selalu bertanya dan bahkan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Memang, hal itu terkesan konyol. Namun, ia juga tak bisa memarahi Jinki karena tak sudi meresponnya. _Namja _itu memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa ia bisa begitu membenci Changmin.

Asam manis kehidupan rumah tangga di usia muda.

Ya, mungkin itulah judul yang tepat untuk mewakilkan kehidupan mereka yang kelima. Untaian benang takdir yang berliku telah membuat mereka terikat dalam tali merah pernikahan. Kisah cinta mereka bukanlah kisah cinta sempurna layaknya kisah dari negeri dongeng dengan sebuah _happy ending_.

Justru kontradiksi.

Kebencian. Itulah yang menjadi titik awal dari segenap guratan takdir mereka. Shim Changmin adalah sesosok _namja_ muda berusia 23 tahun yang berasal dari keluarga sindikat mafia terbesar dan paling berbahaya di Korea. Sindikat mereka tak bergerak dibidang penjualan narkotik, jasa asasinasi ataupun prostitusi seperti sindikat mafia pada umumnya. Namun, mereka lebih menekankan pada perdagangan dan penyelundupan senjata-senjata tajam di berbagai negara.

Ayah Changmin sendiri sudah memiliki _link_ dan _channel_ dimana-mana. Bahkan sindikat mereka sudah berhubungan langsung dengan internal pemerintah. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin dan keluarganya memiliki tirani kekuasaan yang begitu besar dan kuat. Reputasi yang melekat pada sindikat mereka cukup mampu untuk membuat segenap masyarakat takut mendengarnya.

Dan Jinki...

Ia merasa seperti butiran pasir yang tak sengaja terlarut dalam genangan gurun takdir Changmin. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa _namja_ yang penuh karisma dan bereputasi baik seperti Jinki ternyata memiliki keluarga yang terlibat langsung dengan sindikat mafia. Ayah Jinki sendiri merupakan seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses dan berjaya di bidang kuliner. Daging adalah spesialisnya dan perusahaan ayah Jinki telah menjadi pengedar daging berkualitas terbaik di Korea itu sendiri.

Dan satu hal yang Jinki sesali di dalam garisan hidupnya adalah, mengapa ayahnya dengan ayah Changmin terlahir sebagai sepasang sahabat yang cukup dekat?

Tak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa ayah Changmin dan ayah Jinki ternyata memiliki paradigma kuno mengenai perjodohan antar keturunan mereka. Layaknya jaman Siti Nurbaya, Jinki yang menjadi putra tunggal dalam marga Lee, mau tak mau harus dijodohkan dengan Shim Changmin, putra bungsu termuda yang ada di dalam marga Shim.

"_Disamping untuk menyatukan tali marga keluarga kita, putramu—Lee Jinki—adalah sesosok namja yang cukup cerdas. Dan aku lebih memilih menantu seorang namja dengan otak jenius daripada menantu seorang yoeja yang bisa memberiku keturunan dan anak cucu. Lagipula, kejeniusan yang dimiliki Jinki dapat mengimbangi kejeniusan yang dimiliki Changmin. Aku yakin, mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang cukup serasi."_

Ya. Begitu mudahnya ayah Changmin mengguratkan alibi dan rasionalisasinya sendiri tanpa mau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Jinki di kala itu. Kini, gambaran idealnya mengenai masa depan dan impiannya untuk menikahi seorang _yoeja_ cantik, manis dan penurut seolah hancur berkeping-keping saat Jinki harus menikahi Changmin di usianya yang masih menginjak 22 tahun.

Sejatinya, pernikahan itu tidaklah sepenuhnya hal yang sangat buruk.

Changmin sendiri dikenal sebagai seorang _namja_ yang sangat jenius dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Postur tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi dan proporsional cukup mampu membuat _namja_ manapun iri saat melihatnya. Segenap _yoeja_ dan bahkan _namja_ memuja entitasnya. Dan memiliki Changmin sebagai seorang pendamping hidup, mungkin merupakan sebuah keajaiban Tuhan yang tak akan ternilai harganya bagi mereka.

Tapi tidak bagi Jinki.

Menikahi Changmin adalah mimpi buruk. _Namja_ brunet itu begitu licik, manipulatif dan memiliki sisi yang cukup jahat—namun jahat disini bukan dalam artian harfiah.

Pada awalnya, tak ada guratan cinta sedikitpun yang menjadi penopang dasar dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Changmin bahkan masih mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai seorang _playboy_ kelas kakap meskipun saat itu, ia sudah resmi berstatuskan sebagai suami sah Jinki. _Namja_ itu selalu saja pulang ke rumah bersama dengan beberapa _yoeja _dan terlihat bermesraan di sofa, tak peduli jika saat itu Jinki tengah melihat aktifitas mereka. Dan segenap kerja keras Jinki untuk menjadi seorang 'istri' yang baik sama sekali tak pernah dihargai Changmin.

Ah, ya benar. Tentu saja Jinki berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik disamping tali pernikahan yang tak pernah ia inginkan itu. Ia selalu berusaha melayani Changmin dengan membuatkannya makanan, mencuci dan menyiapkan pakaiannya, membersihkan rumah dan bahkan berusaha menyambut Changmin setiap kali _namja_ itu pulang ke rumah dengan raut lelah. Ia berusaha menjadi istri yang baik meskipun ia masih tak sanggup menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada Changmin.

Tubuh. Cinta. Kesuciannya.

Ya. Tiga hal itu masih belum mampu diberikan Jinki pada Changmin. Ia masih belum sanggup memadu kasih dengan Changmin. Ia masih belum sanggup memberikan tubuh dan segenap cintanya pada _namja_ brunet itu. Ia membutuhkan waktu. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk belajar mencintai Changmin.

Jinki sungguh berharap bahwa suaminya itu bisa memahaminya.

Namun, sayang.

Ekspektasinya salah besar.

Changmin semakin bersikap dingin padanya. Ia semakin berbuat seenaknya dan mengabaikan Jinki. Dan hal itu semakin membuat titik kesabaran Jinki terkikis habis. Pada akhirnya dua _namja_ itu selalu saja terlibat konflik dan mencoba untuk saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, beradu mulut dengan kejeniusan yang mereka miliki.

Namun, titik kestatisan itu pada akhirnya terbasuh dengan perubahan.

"J-Jinki-_yaaahh_~ Kau dimana? T-Tolong aku~ K-Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekaliiiii~ Ugghh..."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_! Jangan bilang bahwa kau mabuk-mabukan lagi kali ini!"

Saat itu, Changmin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk parah. Dengan berat hati, Jinki berusaha untuk membantu suaminya itu masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum tetangga mereka melihat kelakuan Changmin dan mulai bergosip tak jelas. Seburuk-buruknya Changmin, _namja_ itu tak akan pernah pulang mabuk-mabukan sampai separah ini. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki merasa khawatir tentu saja. Meskipun ia membenci Changmin, bukan berarti ia tak akan peduli dengan suaminya itu.

"Minumlah pil ini. Ini akan membuat sakit kepalamu hilang." Setelah mendudukkan Changmin di ranjang mereka, Jinki mulai menyodorkan sebuah pil putih dan segelas air putih. Namun, Changmin justru malah menepisnya dan mulai membelai lembut paras Jinki dengan jemarinya. Membuat istrinya itu terbelalak dalam rasa syok.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—"

"Jinki-_yah_... kau begitu manis..." Changmin mulai melayangkan pandangan dengan begitu lekat dan dalam. Sebuah pandangan yang mampu membuat debaran jantung Jinki berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Jemari yang membelai parasnya itu kini beranjak menyusupi tiap helai rambut karamelnya. Jinki hanya dapat gemetar saat suaminya itu mulai menikamkan parasnya di sela lehernya.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_... s-selama ini... a-aku selalu mencintaimu. R-Rasanya begitu sakit setiap kali kau mengabaikanku dan meludahiku dengan tatapan bencimu itu. Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari perasaanku? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku... Jinki-_yah_? _W-Wae_?"

"C-Changmin-_hyung_, h-hentikan. Kau sedang m-mabuk—" Jinki hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat _namja_ brunet itu mulai menikamkan mulutnya di sela dagu dan leher Jinki. Dan ia semakin tak mampu membendung erangan dan desahan pelan saat jemari suaminya itu semakin menyusuri beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Paras Jinki merona merah. Dan entah kenapa, frase manis yang diguratkan Changmin padanya seolah mengandung sebuah kejujuran yang begitu dalam.

"S-Sakit. R-Rasanya sakit, Jinki-_yah_. Ijinkan aku mencintaimu. K-Kumohon... ijinkan aku..."

"... Changmin-_hyung_."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu... Jinki-_yah_..."

Dan segenap benteng resistensi yang dibarakan Jinki selama ini seolah runtuh. Ia mulai mengijinkan Changmin menikamkan mulutnya dan menciumnya dengan begitu kuat. Ia mulai mengijinkan Changmin mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat dan lantas menghempaskannya di atas ranjang. Ia mulai mengijinkan Changmin untuk mengekspos dan menjelajahi segenap titik kelemahannya. Ia mulai mengijinkan Changmin untuk mencintainya.

Kesalahan.

Di saat itulah Jinki membiarkan kesalahan itu terjadi.

Ia menyerahkan tubuh dan segenap kesucian yang selama ini sudah ia jaga pada Changmin.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia hanya bisa menatap dingin ke arah Changmin dengan butiran air mata yang sudah menggenangi parasnya. Tentu saja suaminya itu tak akan ingat dengan tindakannya semalam dikarenakan efek mabuk. Ia tak akan mampu mengingat segenap ucapan manis yang ia bisikkan pada Jinki. Ia tak akan mampu mengingat tentang betapa rapuhnya Jinki saat ia bersedia untuk dicintai. Dan ia tak akan pernah paham bahwa disaat Jinki bersedia untuk menyerahkan segenap kesuciannya...

Di saat itulah Jinki memang mengakui, bahwa sejatinya...

Ia juga sangat mencintai Changmin.

Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kedengkian itu semakin memuncak di dalam diri Jinki. Ia yakin, Changmin hanya menginginkan tubuhnya dan tak pernah sekalipun mencintainya. Sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras lantas ia daratkan saat Changmin sudah terbangun dari ranjang mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hati Jinki sungguh terasa teriris pedih.

"Aku harap, kau puas dengan semua ini. Aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuh tubuhku lagi. Kau benar-benar _namja_ menjijikkan!"

"A-Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau menamparku seperti ini! Jika memang kau tak ingin kusentuh, kau bisa menolakku semenjak awal!" Ditengah rasa terkejutnya, Changmin hanya bisa berbalik membentak. Jinki semakin memandang dingin mendengar itu.

"Kau pikir, aku bisa dengan mudah mengijinkanmu menyentuh tubuhku jika memang aku tak merasakan apa-apa terhadapmu? Hah! Kau salah, Shim Changmin! Aku bukanlah pelacur murahan yang akan menyerahkan tubuhku pada siapapun! Kupikir dengan otak jeniusmu itu, kau bisa memahami semua ini. Tapi aku salah. Kau benar-benar lebih bodoh dari yang kukira!"

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Pengakuan itu bagaikan hujaman tombak yang menghunus tepat di hati Changmin. Ia terbelalak syok, tak mampu mengguratkan kata. Selama ini, ia selalu mengira bahwa Jinki sangat membencinya. Namun, apa yang terlihat secara parsial, ternyata hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi kebenaran yang ada.

Belum sempat ia merespon lebih jauh, Jinki hanya bisa menepis air mata yang menggenangi parasnya dan lantas berlari keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan _namja_ brunet itu untuk berpikir logis. Keduanya memutuskan untuk saling menghindar, terdiam sejenak dalam genangan introspeksi.

Dan di saat itulah transisi terjadi.

Changmin benar-benar menyadari kesalahannya dan mulai berubah secara drastis. Ia berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada Jinki. Ia tak lagi berperilaku seenaknya dan berusaha menanggalkan atribut keburukannya. Ia tak lagi pulang membawa _yoeja_ ataupun mabuk-mabukan dengan kadar yang parah. Ia berusaha keras untuk selalu memperhatikan Jinki, menjemputnya setiap hari dari kampus, dan mencoba untuk meyakinkan istrinya itu bahwa ia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Jinki-_yah_... aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Jinki tak peduli, berapa kalipun Changmin mengatakan hal itu padanya, ia tak akan pernah percaya dan mau memberikan sentuhan maaf. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu akan selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh. Meskipun pada dasarnya...

Tindakannya itu sungguh berkontradiksi dengan intuisinya sendiri.

"_Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkanku seperti ini, Jinki?"_

Tak terasa, genangan retrospek itu membuat Jinki tak sadar bahwa saat ini, mobil Ferrari Changmin sudah terparkir di dalam gedung KFC. _Namja_ brunet itu terlihat menatapnya dengan begitu serius. Dan kilatan cokelat dalam iris obsidiannya itu menyiratkan kontur-kontur permohonan dan juga penyesalan. Ya, benar. Dalam pekatnya pandangan itu, Changmin sungguh mengemis akan permohonan maaf Jinki. Ia masih berharap bahwa Jinki akan mengampuni segenap kesalahannya.

Dan Jinki tahu bahwa Changmin tak akan menyerah sampai ia benar-benar memaafkannya.

Dengan raut terganggu, _namja_ berambut karamel itu menghela napasnya dan mulai melepas sabuk pengaman yang menjerat tubuhnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi—h-hei!" Dan Jinki mulai terbelalak saat Changmin mendadak menjerat lengannya dengan begitu erat, mencoba menahannya untuk tidak membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil. Tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Changmin seolah membuat Jinki merasakan kegentaran.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau pasti sangat marah dengan kejadian itu. Namun, percayalah Jinki. Apapun yang sudah kukatakan padamu saat mabuk, itu adalah... kebenaran. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan jauh sebelum kulingkarkan cincin pernikahan itu di jari manismu, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu."

Jinki hanya membisu mendengar itu.

Ia tak mampu membalas pandangan Changmin. Ia paham dengan teori bahwa jika orang sedang mabuk, maka jati diri dari orang itu akan terlihat aslinya. Tanpa sadar, orang yang mabuk pasti akan mengatakan dan melakukan hal berdasarkan intuisi yang terpendam di dalam lubuk hatinya. Dan meskipun Jinki tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Changmin adalah kebenaran, namun luka di dalam hatinya tak akan bisa sembuh semudah itu.

Ia sudah terlalu sakit hati.

Dan jika memang Changmin ingin membuktikan perasaan cintanya...

Jinki akan membiarkan hal itu.

Ia akan membiarkan Changmin melakukan segala cara untuk membuktikan ucapannya. Namun, jika _namja_ brunet itu ingin memenangkan hati dan cintanya kembali...

Jangan harap.

Jangan harap Jinki akan takluk semudah itu.

"Ayolah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam KFC. Aku sudah lapar."

Changmin menghela napasnya. Dengan berat hati, ia mulai melepaskan jeratannya dari lengan Jinki dan membiarkan istrinya itu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memang belum berhasil meyakinkan Jinki bahwa ia sungguh sangat mencintainya.

Namun, dalam kamus hidup Changmin, tak pernah ada yang namanya... menyerah.

'Tunggulah, Jinki. Aku pasti akan membuktikan perasaanku padamu. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kita akan berpisah. Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu.'

.

.

* * *

"Yaiy! Benteng sepuluh bantal sudah kudirikan! Sekarang, aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan _The Dark Lord Voldemin_!"

"_Yah_! Jinki! Apakah seperti itu caramu membicarakan suamimu sendiri! Berhentilah menyebutku sebagai _The Dark Lord Voldemin_! Aku membenci _nickname_ itu!"

Changmin hanya dapat mengeluh, frustasi. Kontradiksi dengan Jinki yang menjulurkan lidahnya dengan raut mengejek.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu di dalam KFC, malam itu, Jinki sudah membuat sebuah pembatas dengan menyusun sepuluh bantal hingga membentuk seperti piramid tepat di tengah-tengah ranjang mereka. Pengadaan benteng di tengah ranjang seperti itu merupakan ritual dalam rumah tangga mereka sehari-hari. Jinki telah membuat peraturan bahwa; meskipun mereka tidur seranjang, namun Jinki tak akan mengijinkan Changmin untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Untung saja ranjang yang ada di dalam kamar mereka adalah ranjang _King size_. Setidaknya benteng bantal itu tak terlalu membuat Changmin kehabisan _space_-nya.

"Kenapa kali ini benteng bantalnya semakin banyak? Bukankah kemarin kau hanya memasang lima bantal?" Changmin terlihat melipat kedua tangannya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jinki hanya memutar bola matanya, berucap sarkas.

"Hah! Lima bantal tak akan mempan padamu! Setiap pagi, kau selalu saja tertidur sembari memeluk tubuhku dengan begitu erat! Dasar kau mesum!"

"_Yah!_ Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku memelukmu! Aku sedang bermimpi saat itu. Dan lagi, itu hanya terjadi dua kali saja—"

"Hahaha... dua kali katamu?" Jinki menatap sinis. "Hal ini sudah terjadi selama dua minggu penuh! Kau bahkan tak terbangun saat aku mencoba menendang perutmu dan justru semakin memelukku!"

Changmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kau adalah istriku. Wajar 'kan jika aku memelukmu?"

Paras Jinki merona merah mendengar itu. Ia lantas membuang pandangan dengan raut ketus. Dadanya mulai berdebar kencang. Dan ia sungguh benci dengan efek yang diberikan Changmin padanya. Ia seakan luluh jika berada di dekat _namja_ brunet itu. Dan Jinki tak akan sudi untuk mengakui kelemahannya.

"_Yah_! Tutup mulutmu! Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku dengan tameng status kita sebagai sepasang suami istri! Aku membencimu, kau tahu! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Bentakan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu bahwa Jinki berada di dalam jala denialisasinya sendiri. Istrinya itu sudah berbohong. Dan ia tak akan berhenti menggoda dan memancing kesabaran Jinki sampai _namja_ itu mau mengakui perasaannya terhadap Changmin.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_~"

"_Yah_! Berhentilah mengucapkan gombal menjijikkanmu itu, Dasar _Pabo_!" Jinki menggerutu jengkel sembari mencoba melemparkan bantal ke arah suaminya itu. Namun gagal. Changmin berhasil menangkisnya. Dan hal itu lantas membuat _namja_ desain itu membuang muka dengan raut yang semakin kesal. Tak mempedulikan tatapan lembut yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

Ya. Inilah sisi kehidupan mereka yang lain.

Disamping jala emosional dan melankolis yang menderu setiap kali api konflik semakin membara diantara mereka, kedua _namja_ itu juga bisa berinteraksi dengan cara simpel dan santai seperti ini. Ada sebuah masa dimana Changmin akan serius dan mencoba mendapatkan hati Jinki dengan cara yang melodramatik. Dan ada masa dimana ia mencoba mendapatkan hati Jinki dengan cara menggoda dan bermain candaan ringan dengan istrinya itu.

Memang, sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang bipolar. Namun Changmin dan Jinki bukanlah _namja_ bipolar dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Setelah hampir setahun mereka membina rumah tangga, mereka pun mulai belajar menerima jati diri masing-masing—disamping _love-hate relationship_ yang mereka miliki. Mereka sama-sama memiliki ego tinggi. Namun, ego itu tak membuat mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri dramatis yang selalu saja bertengkar dan beradu jeritan menyalahkan satu sama lain di setiap konfrontasi.

Jinki adalah Jinki. Sesosok _namja_ plegmatis dengan paradigma bebas dan tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan dinamika sikap Changmin. Dan Changmin tetaplah seorang Changmin—yang tahu dimana ia harus bersikap serius dan tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap santai disamping keadaan mereka yang rawan terhujam hawa canggung dan penuh tekanan. Mungkin, kadar kejeniusan yang mereka milikilah yang menjadi salah satu faktor, mengapa keduanya masih bisa menerima satu sama lain meskipun konflik itu masih berakar dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

Keduanya bisa bersikap secara bijak dan dewasa. Mereka hanya akan menyerahkan masalah rumah tangga mereka pada genangan waktu untuk membentuk proses perbaikannya.

Untuk sekarang...

Mereka hanya akan menjalani apa yang ada di hamparan mata.

"_Aiisshh_... kenapa hawanya panas sekali?" Changmin hanya dapat bergumam singkat sembari mencopot kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Jinki mulai terbelalak saat suaminya itu mulai terduduk di ranjang mereka begitu saja.

"J-Jangan bilang bahwa kau akan tidur dengan keadaan telanjang dada seperti itu!"

Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Dan mendeteksi adanya tanda-tanda kegugupan dalam geliat Jinki lantas membuat senyum licik tersimpul di paras tampannya.

"_Wae_, Jinki-_yeobo_? Bukankah kau menyukai postur tubuhku?"

Jinki mulai melotot horor dengan paras memerah saat Changmin melayangkan pandangan licik ke arahnya. Ya, benar. Wajar saja suaminya itu berkata dengan penuh percaya diri. Itu karena memang postur tubuh yang dimiliki Changmin sangatlah sempurna. Jinki akui bahwa kerutan _six pack_ dan beberapa gumpalan otot di tubuh Changmin sungguh membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi. Dan ia yakin, _namja_ brunet itu pasti bisa menjadi model dengan sangat mudah tanpa harus mengikuti tes seleksi terlebih dahulu.

Namun, bukanlah Jinki namanya jika ia tergoda begitu saja dengan kesempurnaan aset yang ada dalam entitas Changmin. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia bersusah payah memasang _poker face_ untuk menyamarkan rona merah di parasnya. Ia sungguh bersyukur mendapatkan ilmu akting itu dari kelas musikal yang pernah ia ikuti saat SMA.

"Tetaplah bermimpi, Shim Changmin. Aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan _namja_ eksibisionis sepertimu."

_Jleeebb!_

Sindiran itu benar-benar begitu menohok. Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kontur pasrah di parasnya. Dibalik wajah tampan nan manis yang dimiliki Jinki, sejatinya istrinya itu merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang begitu sadis dalam berkata-kata.

Namun, Changmin sungguh tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Sisi sadis Jinki itu juga merupakan daya tarik tersendiri. Di mata Changmin, _namja_ berambut karamel itu sungguh berkali-kali lipat terlihat seksi dengan tatapan tajam dan sadis di wajahnya. Anggap saja Changmin adalah seorang masokis akut karena tak terlalu keberatan menerima segenap perlakuan kejam dari istrinya sendiri.

Setelah jeda keheningan terjadi, Jinki pun lantas berbaring di ranjang mereka dan mulai membelakangi Changmin.

"Jika sampai besok pagi aku terbangun dalam keadaan kau memeluk tubuhku lagi, maka bersiaplah untuk menerima sepuluh _takbam_ dariku di hamparan dahimu. _Arasso_!"

"_Yah_! Aku tak akan bisa menembus areamu dengan sepuluh benteng bantal ini. Tenang saja," gerutu Changmin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mulai tersenyum saat Jinki terlihat tertidur lelap dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

"Dasar, tukang tidur."

Menatap istrinya itu berbaring di satu ranjang dengannya sungguh mampu membuat hatinya berdebar riang. Changmin sangat bersyukur karena Jinki masih sudi untuk tidur seranjang dengannya. Semenjak insiden mabuknya waktu itu, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membujuk Jinki agar mau tidur sekamar dengannya lagi. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar sangat sensitif. Changmin pun berusaha keras untuk tidak lagi menyakiti perasaan Jinki. Ia terlalu mencintai _namja_ itu. Dan ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika Jinki mencoba menghindarinya lagi.

Sungguh.

Ia tak akan bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya jika mendadak Jinki menuntut untuk bercerai darinya.

Ia pasti akan gila dalam dimensi frustasi yang sangat parah.

Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menindih hamparan benteng bantal diantara mereka dan lantas memperhatikan Jinki dengan seksama. Jemarinya beranjak, mengusap perlahan helai rambut karamel yang halus itu. Pandangan Changmin melembut. Istrinya itu terlihat seperti sesosok malaikat saat terbuai di dalam alam mimpinya sendiri. Persona kesadisan dan dingin itu memudar, berganti dengan persona polos dan sangat manis. Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi Jinki, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sana. Bisikan lirih pun tergurat dari mulutnya.

"_Saranghaeyo, Jinki-yah..."_

Ya. Changmin hanya bisa melakukan itu saat Jinki benar-benar terlelap tidur dalam mimpinya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tak akan pernah mengijinkan Changmin untuk sekedar mencurahkan perasaan cintanya dengan cara menciumnya. Jangankan mencium, memeluk saja sudah pasti ia akan dihadiahi dengan tindak penganiayaan—berupa tendangan maut dan _takbam_ cinta(?) spesial—dari Jinki.

Ironis memang.

Jinki sudah menyerahkan cintanya saat ia berada di dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Jinki tak lagi sudi menyerahkan cintanya saat Changmin sudah menyadari semuanya.

Ia sungguh berharap bahwa setidaknya, Jinki bersedia untuk menatap segenap bentuk cinta yang Changmin berikan padanya—selain hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan dan sumpahnya saja.

Dan yang lebih ironis lagi.

Changmin tak pernah tahu bahwa saat ia mendaratkan kecupan dan membisikkan kalimat cinta di telinga Jinki di setiap malam...

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu tidak benar-benar terlelap tidur di dalam mimpinya.

Jinki hanya berpura-pura memejamkan matanya. Dan ia hanya dapat menahan gentar saat Changmin kembali beranjak ke tempatnya dan mulai tertidur membelakanginya dibalik benteng bantal yang ia bentuk sendiri. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ciuman yang dilayangkan Changmin terasa begitu hangat di pipinya. Dan hal itu membuat debaran jantung semakin tak terkendali. Ya. Jinki memang sangat mencintai suaminya itu. Dan melihat segenap curahan perasaan yang Changmin berikan padanya semakin membuat benteng resistensi Jinki perlahan melapuk.

Namun, tidak.

Belum saatnya ia untuk luluh, sepenuhnya.

Ada beberapa hal yang masih harus dibuktikan oleh Changmin sebelum Jinki mampu menyerahkan hatinya kembali.

Sampai saat itu tiba, Jinki akan tetap persisten untuk mempertahankan egonya.

'_Pabo_ Changmin-_hyung_...'

...

'Kau benar-benar... _pabo_.'

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Sebenernya saya niat publish nih chapter besok lusa karena setidaknya, saya gak bakal publish kalo keseluruhan partnya belum jadi 50%. Tapi ya udahlah. Saya publish sekarang aja. Lagian, bentar lagi saya juga bakalan masuk kuliah dan sibuk lagi. Jadinya lebih cepat lebih baiklah. =="

Oh ya, saya gak tau, chapter ini bakalan jadi berapa part. Karena masih in progress. Mungkin kalau gak tiga ya empat partlah. Makasih buat yang udah baca! Jangan lupa, tinggalin review ya! Siapa tahu dengan adanya review itu, saya bisa updet cepet lagi~ ohohohoho~ ^^

_Kamsahamnida_~~


	7. 4th Reincarnation Part 2

**A/N: **Express update karena besok saya udah mulai masuk kuliah! T_T Makasih buat yang udah review! Dan makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih tahu kalau ada typo di chapter sebelumnya! Sumpah, mata saya rada rabun waktu ngebeta ulang chapter yang udah saya ketik. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah nunjukin soal typo dan sebagainya! :)

Oh ya, tenang aja. Reinkarnasi kali ini bukan angst kok. Walaupun ntar bakalan ada konflik karena genrenya drama. :3

_On with the story, ne_? :D

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/a little Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Tsundere!Onew in this chap, kadar fluff yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I need you, baby i'm not a monster**_

_**You know me**_

_**It ends,**_

_**but if you leave me like this, I will die.**_

_**I'm not a monster." – Big Bang – Monster**_

* * *

**4th Reincarnation**

**Part 2**

_Ring ding dong! Ring ding dong! Ring diggi ding diggi ding ding ding!_

Suara _alarm_ mulai menggema di penjuru kamar.

Jinki mengernyutkan dahinya, mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Sinar dari lentera sang surya yang menyusup di tiap celah jendela kamarnya, menandakan bahwa malam telah tergantikan oleh pagi. Dengan malas, ia mencoba bangkit dari kungkuman mimpinya. Sebagai seorang 'Einstein Desain' yang menjadi figur panutan banyak orang, ia tak boleh melewatkan kuliahnya sehari saja jika tidak benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Ugghh... k-kenapa tubuhku berat sekali?"

Jinki mulai mengerang saat ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tahu, alasan mengapa ia tak bisa beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Jelas saja.

Itu karena kini tubuhnya sudah ditindih dan didekap dengan begitu erat oleh Changmin. Suaminya itu terlihat memeluknya sembari membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Jinki, masih terlelap tidur di sana.

'Ya. Bagus sekali. Aku tahu bahwa benteng sepuluh bantal itu pasti tak akan mempan padanya.' Jinki hanya dapat membatin sarkas saat atensinya mendapati beberapa bantal yang berserahkan di lantai. Jika ia tertidur pulas layaknya mayat, maka lain halnya dengan Changmin. Suaminya itu justru tak bisa diam saat tertidur. Ia akan melempar dan mendorong apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tapi anehnya...

'Kenapa ia justru tak pernah mendorongku dan selalu saja memelukku seperti koala?' Jinki hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya, heran. Changmin tak mungkin sengaja melakukan itu. _Namja_ brunet itu sangat menghargai privasi dan keinginan Jinki untuk tidak disentuh. Dan jika memang suaminya mengingau dan memeluknya di bawah alam sadarnya sendiri, itu berarti; jala igauannya sudah memasuki level dewa.

'Apapun alasannya, aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus-terusan mendekapku seperti ini. Aku bisa terlambat ke kampus.'

"_Yah_! Bangunlah, Changmin-_hyung_! Kau mendekap tubuhku lagi!"

Tak ada respon.

Dengan raut frustasi, Jinki berusaha untuk melepaskan jeratan _namja_ brunet itu. Namun sia-sia. Changmin memiliki tubuh yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kekar dan berat darinya. Jinki yakin, selama ia tak pernah mengunjungi pusat kebugaran, ia tak akan bisa mengimbangi Changmin.

"_Aiishh_... aku bahkan tak bisa menendang dan memberinya _takbam_ jika ia mendekapku seperti ini." Dengan pasrah, Jinki hanya bisa menghela napas. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut kamar. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap. Jinki memang sudah mengantisipasi untuk membunyikan _alarm_ jauh sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memiliki waktu untuk melepaskan jeratan Changmin.

Secara perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba sekali lagi—untuk menarik tangan kirinya keluar dari jeratan Changmin. Namun sayang. Semakin ia bergerak, Changmin justru semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan semakin membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Jinki. Kontak tubuh yang terlalu lekat itu membuat Jinki sedikit terbelalak dengan rona merah di parasnya. Dan erangan pelan yang termuntahkan dari mulut Changmin seolah membuat degup jantung Jinki berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Mmmhh... Jinki-_yah_... kenapa kau lebih memilih ayam daripada aku? Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada ayam-ayam bedebah itu, kau tahu!" Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki semakin terbelalak. Suaminya itu benar-benar sedang mengigau.

"Ahahahaha! D-Dasar, _Pabo_. Apa yang sedang dimimpikannya itu?" Jinki hanya dapat mengguratkan tawa sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ditatapnya Changmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Suaminya itu sungguh seperti anak kecil saja. Pandangan Jinki pun melembut. Sungguh, dekapan Changmin itu membuatnya merasa begitu hangat dan aman. Debaran jantungnya pun kian melaju dengan begitu cepat, tak terkendali.

Sempurna.

Entitas suaminya itu benar-benar begitu sempurna.

Ia tampan. Persisten. Keras kepala. Licik. Manipulatif. Menyebalkan. Jenius. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu; bodoh.

"Kau memang _pabo_, _Hyung_. Tapi aku lebih _pabo_ lagi karena mencintaimu..."

Secara perlahan, Jinki mulai membenamkan parasnya di untaian rambut brunet Changmin. Kedua tangannya yang masih terjerat itu lantas ia lingkarkan pada tubuh suaminya. Ia dekap Changmin dengan begitu erat. Kedua mata obsidiannya kembali terpejam rapat sembari menyimpulkan senyuman tipis.

Tidur beberapa menit lagi sungguh tak masalah 'kan?

.

.

* * *

"Tumben kau tak memberi _takbam_ di dahiku. Apakah itu berarti, aku tidak memelukmu pagi tadi?"

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Cepat makan sarapanmu dan segera antarkan aku ke kampus."

Jinki terus melahap roti yang ada di tangannya, mencoba mengabaikan pandangan skeptis yang dilayangkan Changmin. _Namja_ brunet itu terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ini sungguh aneh.

Setiap hari Changmin selalu menghadapi hari-harinya dengan _takbam_ Jinki di dahinya. Dan pagi ini, ia sudah terbangun sendirian di atas ranjang dengan tubuh terlentang dan tak ada bekas tendangan ataupun pukulan sama sekali. Jinki juga terlihat lebih pasif dan tak terlalu mengumbar keluhan.

"Itu berarti, benteng sepuluh bantal itu berhasil 'kan?"

"_Anio_. Nanti malam, aku akan menambahkan sepuluh bantal lagi."

"_Mwoh_!" Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. "Tapi kau tak memberiku _takbam_ hari ini. Itu artinya, aku tidak memelukmu 'kan? Kenapa harus ditambahkan bantal lagi?"

Jinki memijat dahinya dengan raut frustasi. Suaminya itu sungguh terlalu persisten akan hal sepele.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Hal ini tidaklah penting untuk dibicarakan—"

"Hal ini memanglah tidak penting, Jinki-_yah_. Tapi aku butuh penjelasan, mengapa kau ingin memperlebar jarak kita di atas ranjang. Jika aku tidak memelukmu, mengapa kau harus menambahkan bantalnya? Apa kau begitu tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku?" Kali ini, Changmin benar-benar serius. Jinki hanya menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. _Namja_ brunet itu terlalu kritis. Dan Jinki tahu, _namja_ sejenius Changmin tak akan melewatkan semua tindakan Jinki tanpa dianalisa terlebih dulu.

"Kau memelukku tadi pagi. Seperti biasanya."

"Eh?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut. "Dan kau tak memberiku _takbam_ ataupun menendangku karena hal itu?"

Jinki sungguh ingin tertawa dengan raut sarkas. Ucapan Changmin membuatnya terkesan seperti seorang psikopat berdarah dingin saja.

"Lima belas menit lagi dosenku akan tiba di kampus. Kutunggu kau di dalam mobil." Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin, Jinki segera beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan diri menuju ke pintu keluar. Ia tak menyadari bahwa simpulan senyum mulai tergurat lebar di paras suaminya itu.

"Apakah ini artinya, kau benar-benar mau memberiku kesempatan, Jinki-_yah_?"

"..."

Jinki menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tak berpaling sedikitpun ke arah Changmin. Meskipun ia tak menatap secara langsung, ia yakin bahwa suaminya itu pasti menyeringai dengan tawa kecil yang digemakannya.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, _Hyung_. Aku masih belum memaafkanmu."

Frase tajam itu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, itu bukan berarti ia tak bisa menaruh harapan sama sekali, bukan? Semakin lama, ia dapat merasakan bahwa benteng resistensi Jinki mulai memadam. Namja berambut karamel itu kian melunak dan bahkan melembut. Dan Changmin yakin, setelah ini, segenap kerja kerasnya itu pasti akan membuahkan hasil. Ia akan membuat Jinki terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Dan ia tak akan pernah membiarkan _namja_ itu lepas, sampai kapanpun juga.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Changmin mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan lantas menghampiri Jinki. Simpulan senyum itu masih tak jua luntur dari parasnya. Hatinya seakan tenggelam dalam kubangan euforia. Dan Jinki mulai terbelalak saat _namja_ brunet itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya, mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Sebuah bisikan pun digemakan dengan begitu lirih.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-_yah_. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia dan bangga mengemban nama sebagai 'Shim Jinki'. _Saranghaeyo_..."

Dan belum sempat Jinki merespon, Changmin sudah menghimpitkan parasnya dan mencium hamparan pipinya dengan begitu lekat. Paras Jinki memanas secara instan. Ia tak mampu berkutik lebih jauh lagi. Dan kedua matanya pun semakin melotot saat suaminya itu mulai menggemakan tawa dan segera berlari ke dalam mobil.

"_YAH_! SHIM CHANGMIN! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Hahahaha! Ayolah, _Yeobo_! Kau akan terlambat ke kampus jika tidak segera berangkat!" Changmin hanya melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Dan Jinki hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan raut merona merah serta debaran jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Amarahnya memuncak.

"Graaaahh! Awas kau! Akan kuberi _takbam_ setelah ini! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

* * *

"O-Ouch... s-sakit sekali. Kau benar-benar kejam, Jinki..."

"Hah! Itu akibatnya jika kau menciumku sembarangan!"

Changmin hanya dapat mengusap dahinya yang terlihat sedikit bengkak dan merah. Istrinya itu benar-benar memberinya _takbam_ saat ia sedang mengemudikan mobil. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Meskipun ia adalah masokis, tapi ia sungguh bersyukur karena masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan serangan _takbam_ mengerikan Jinki yang bertubi-tubi itu.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti, _takbam_mu itu pasti akan membuatku mengalami amnesia." Changmin berkomentar sarkas. Jinki hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar itu.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir, _Hyung_. Aku bahkan sudah jarang melatih jari-jariku. Dan ucapanmu itu semakin membuatku ingin berlatih lagi~"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Changmin beraut horor. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana nasib kepalanya jika Jinki benar-benar melatih jemarinya itu. Ia masih belum bosan hidup. Terima kasih.

"A-Ah, aku hanya bercanda, Jinki-_yah_. Kau tak perlu menanggapi ucapanku dengan serius!"

Jinki hanya membuang muka sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan tak sampai beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya sudah tiba di belakang gedung Institut SM. _Namja_ desain itu sengaja meminta Changmin untuk menurunkannya di belakang gedung agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian umum.

"_Ne_. Kita sudah sampai. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa," sahut Changmin sembari menatap lembut ke arah Jinki. Istrinya itu hanya membisu dan lantas membuka pintu mobil. Ia pun juga turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menjemputku di depan gerbang. Sepertinya, orang-orang mulai tak percaya jika kau memang saudaraku," jelas Jinki sesaat setelah ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu.

"Tapi, meskipun aku menjemputmu di bagian belakang gedung ini, beberapa _yoeja fangirl_mu itu pasti akan mengikutimu. Dan bukankah akan semakin mencurigakan jika kau kujemput secara diam-diam?"

"Aisshh... benar juga." Jinki mulai menepuk dahinya dengan raut pasrah. Jalan satu-satunya untuk permasalahan ini adalah, dengan melarang Changmin untuk menjemputnya. Namun, hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya _namja_ brunet itu dengan program propaganda 'rujuk' dan 'sayang istri' yang ia lakukan. Benar-benar tak ada harapan.

Changmin hanya melayangkan tatapan lembut ke arah Jinki. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya berada di dalam dilema. Dan melihat bahwa Jinki selalu mengijinkan Changmin untuk menjemputnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa sejatinya, Jinki sungguh peduli dengan suaminya itu.

Ya, meskipun _namja_ itu selalu saja terlihat kesal saat harus masuk ke dalam mobil Ferrari Changmin, tapi _namja_ brunet itu yakin bahwa istrinya tak terlalu keberatan.

'Tipikal _tsundere_~' Changmin hanya dapat membatin sembari menahan tawa. Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya menatap itu.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu denganku, hah?"

"Ah, tidak. Tak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan ekspresi dari sekumpulan mahasiswa yang melihatku memarkirkan Ferrari di depan kampus. Ekspresi takjub mereka membuatku tertawa," jelas Changmin berbohong. Dengan raut yang masih skeptis, pada akhirnya Jinki mengabaikan _namja_ berambut brunet itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau jemput di depan kampus seperti biasa. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk keluar lebih cepat. Dengan begitu, kita tak akan terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"_Arasso_." Senyum di paras Changmin semakin melebar. Jinki membuang muka menatap itu. Entah mengapa, debaran jantungnya semakin tak bisa dikontrol saja.

'Si _Pabo_ itu, gelagatnya benar-benar mengandung modus. Tersenyum, memandang lembut, menebarkan gombal. Tch! Ia pikir, aku tak paham dengan motifnya itu? Dasar licik! Dan kenapa semua ini berefek padaku? Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Ayolah, Jinki! Kau tak boleh kalah dengannya! Kau itu jenius! Kau pasti bisa menangkalnya!'

Jinki hanya dapat membatin ketus sembari mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya refleks mulai mengerucut dan kedua tangannya lantas terlipat di dada. Ia tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi, geliatnya yang lucu itu tak lepas sedetikpun dari pengamatan Changmin. _Namja_ berambut brunet itu semakin terlihat girang.

'Jinki-_yah_, _aegyo_~'

Ya. Changmin hanya bisa mengatakan itu di dalam hati. Terakhir ia mengguratkannya di depan Jinki, dahinya telah distempel dengan _takbam_ sebanyak dua puluh kali. Padahal ia tak berniat untuk menggombal. Ia hanya mengatakan kejujuran bahwa Jinki memang terlihat begitu a_egyo_. Benar-benar seorang istri yang tempramen.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu—"

_-Let's break it through! We can do Kesshite osore zu~_

Sebuah reff dari lagu berjudul ANDROID tampak menggema dari ponsel milik Changmin. Jinki yang hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kampus, lantas mengernyutkan dahinya sembari menatap Changmin. Suaminya itu juga terlihat memasang ekspresi yang sama saat menatap nomer pemanggil yang ada di ponselnya.

"Yunho-_hyung_?" menatap nama kakaknya yang tertera di layar ponsel membuat Changmin semakin menautkan kedua alisnya. Kakak tertuanya itu tak akan menghubunginya jika tak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar krusial. Jinki yang sepertinya bisa menebak isi pikiran Changmin hanya bisa membisu, menatap suaminya itu memulai konversasi di ponselnya.

"Ya, Yunho-_hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Changmin-_ah_. Sindikat 2PM kembali berulah. Beberapa _channel_ kita mulai dihasut. Temui mereka malam ini di bar Mirotic. Operasi: kode merah. _Arasso_?"

"K-Kode merah_?"_

Suara yang digemakan Yunho melalui ponsel benar-benar terdengar begitu genting. Changmin pun beraut serius. Jinki mulai terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia paham dengan frase 'kode merah' yang diguratkan Changmin. Frase itu merupakan sandi rahasia yang hanya diterapkan dalam sindikat mafia suaminya.

Dan ia pun mulai memiliki firasat buruk.

"Ah, aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Baiklah." Dengan raut yang begitu serius, Changmin segera mengakhiri sambungan ponselnya. Ia pun mulai menatap Jinki yang sepertinya paham dengan situasi yang melandanya. _Namja_ desain itu lantas mengguratkan tanya dengan raut tak terdefinisi.

"Kode merah lagi? Kali ini dimana?" Changmin terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mengguratkan jawaban singkat.

"Bar Mirotic."

"Dan... operasi kode merahnya?"

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan melakukan sedikit konversasi untuk membentuk sebuah kesepakatan." Changmin paham bahwa dibalik _stoic_nya ekspresi Jinki, sejatinya istrinya itu memendam perasaan khawatir. Dan hal itu sangatlah wajar mengingat 'operasi kode merah' tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Ya. Frase itu begitu melekat dalam setiap operasi kode merah yang diberlakukan dalam sindikat mafia keluarga Changmin. Ada berbagai kode operasi tergantung dari intensitas konfrontasi yang hendak dilakukan oleh sindikat mereka. Operasi kode hijau digunakan untuk menyatakan transaksi dengan klien biasa. Operasi kode kuning digunakan untuk menyatakan transaksi dengan beberapa _channel_ orang yang berpengaruh—terutama yang berhubungan langsung dengan polisi maupun badan pemerintah negara. Dan terakhir adalah operasi kode merah.

Sebuah kode yang digunakan untuk menyatakan transaksi maupun konfrontasi dengan sindikat mafia yang lain.

Dan kebanyakan operasi ini dilakukan di dalam teritori sindikat musuh. Tentu pertumpahan darah tak akan bisa dihindarkan lagi jika perselisihan dan konflik diantara kedua belah pihak tak dapat diselesaikan dengan baik. Menarik pelatuk pistol, menghunuskan peluru, membunuh dan meregangkan nyawa orang sungguh merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi dalam kelamnya dunia mafia. Dan semua itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung oleh Changmin di dalam hidupnya.

Jinki sungguh membenci itu.

Memikirkan bahwa nyawa suaminya bisa melayang kapan saja membuat hatinya seakan terhunus sembilu. Tentu saja ia tak akan bisa membuat Changmin menghentikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang mafia. Setelah setahun menjadi seorang menantu dalam keluarga Shim, Jinki pun paham bahwa aturan di dalam keluarga Changmin sangatlah keras dan cukup otoriter.

Changmin dan kedua kakak kandungnya yang lain—yakni Shim Yunho dan Shim Yoochun—adalah sekumpulan _namja_ yang akan menjadi penerus dari sindikat mafia keluarga Shim. Dan mereka tak bisa lepas dari garis ketentuan itu apapun yang terjadi.

Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan di mata Jinki selain hanya menatap Changmin dalam keadaan bersimbah darah. Suatu ketika, suaminya itu pernah terbaring koma berkat sebuah peluru yang bersarang di punggungnya. Dan tepat di hari itu juga, Jinki pun dapat memahami bagaimana rasanya saat menangis dengan hati yang begitu hancur. Ia tak tahu, apa jadinya jika Changmin tak dapat diselamatkan waktu itu.

Ia pasti tak akan sanggup bertahan.

"_Mianhe_, Jinki-_yah_. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini." Changmin terlihat melayangkan pandangan bersalah. Jinki hanya tersenyum dengan kontur sarkas di parasnya. Tidak. Ia tak bisa membiarkan suaminya itu tahu bahwa ia begitu khawatir dan ketakutan.

Jinki tak akan pernah mengijinkan Changmin tahu bahwa suaminya itu adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Hah! Baguslah! Dengan begitu, aku bisa terbebas dari pandangan publik dan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa kawan terdekatku." Jinki berusaha untuk berkata dengan nada yang cukup tegas dan keras. Namun, pandangan matanya yang sedikit berkilat dan berkaca itu sungguh tak mampu menyembunyikan kegentaran yang ada di dalam benaknya. Dengan ketus, ia pun membuang pandangan dari Changmin dan lantas beranjak, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kampus.

Namun, tak disangka.

Di saat _namja_ desain itu hendak beranjak pergi, Changmin sudah terlebih dulu menjerat lengannya dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—" Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin mulai membenamkan parasnya dalam untaian rambut karamelnya. _Namja_ brunet itu mendekapnya seakan-akan Jinki adalah nyawa baginya. Dan eratnya dekapan itu membuat debaran jantung Jinki melaju dengan begitu cepat. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat dan rona merah di parasnya itu sungguh tak mampu untuk disamarkan lagi.

"Aku akan pulang malam nanti. Tunggulah."

Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki tertegun. Jemari Changmin tampak menyusup di untaian helai rambut karamelnya dan semakin membenamkan parasnya di sana. Entitas Jinki terlalu berharga di matanya. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan istrinya itu. Tak peduli meski Jinki tak sudi membalas perasaannya sekalipun.

Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Jinki.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jinki-_yah_..."

Dan Jinki sungguh tak mampu lagi menahan kegentaran yang ada di dalam benaknya. Secara perlahan, ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin dan membalas dekapan suaminya itu dengan intensitas keeratan yang sama. Untuk kali ini, ia padamkan bara egonya, membiarkan intuisi membimbing nalarnya secara penuh.

Ia mencintai Changmin.

Dan jala egonya tak akan mampu menghentikan perasaan itu.

"Kau bilang bahwa rumah tangga Jinki-_hyung_ tidak harmonis? Mana buktinya? Mereka bahkan terlihat begitu mesra!"

"T-Tapi ini sungguh tidak mungkin! Selama ini, Jinki-_hyung_ selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tak suka dengan suaminya!"

Di tengah panorama sepasang suami istri itu, Taemin dan Kibum tampak menganga dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari gedung institut. Kedua _namja_ itu diam-diam telah menguntit Jinki dan mengamati semua yang sudah terjadi. Mereka begitu syok tentu saja. Karena selama ini,Jinki tak pernah terlihat semesra itu dengan seseorang—apalagi dengan suaminya—mengingat Taemin sendiri telah menjadi wadah curhatan hati bagi sang Einstein Desain itu. Namun kini, semuanya seolah berkontradiksi.

Kedua _namja_ itu masih tetap menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya saat Jinki mulai melepaskan dekapannya dari Changmin dan terdiam membiarkan suaminya itu beranjak pergi dengan Ferrarinya. Meski tak ada pertukaran kata diantara mereka, namun sudah sangat jelas bahwa sepasang suami istri itu telah berpelukan tadi.

"Jika Jinki-_hyung_ membenci suaminya, ia tak akan memeluknya seerat itu." Kibum kembali berkomentar skeptis. Taemin masih terlihat menggaruk kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Semua ini sulit dimengerti.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya!"

"Y-Yah! Kibum-_hyung_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Tunggu!" Taemin beraut pucat saat _namja_ diva itu mulai berjalan dengan entengnya menghampiri Jinki. Ini benar-benar gawat. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu pasti akan marah pada Taemin karena telah membocorkan rahasianya pada Kibum. Belum lagi dengan menguntitnya diam-diam. Taemin hanya bisa pasrah sembari memijat dahinya.

"Jinki-_hyung_! Kita perlu bicara!"

"Eh?" Jinki tampak terbelalak saat sumber suara familiar itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Dan ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa syoknya tatkala Kibum sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"K-Kibummie! A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan _namja_ brunet pemilik Ferrari itu, Hah?" Kibum berkacak pinggang sembari memicing tajam. Jinki semakin terlihat gelagapan mendengar itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu? _N-Namja_ Ferrari?"

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! _Namja_ itu adalah suamimu 'kan? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal ini padaku!" Pernyataan itu bak sambaran petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Jinki terlihat menganga selebar-lebarnya. Dan ia pun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat mendapati sosok Taemin yang tengah mengacungkan simbol _peace_ dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

_Daebak_.

Rahasianya benar-benar terbongkar sekarang.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, kau dijodohkan dengannya? Ayahmu ternyata teman dekat ayahnya? Lalu, bagaimana kau menjalani rumah tanggamu selama ini, _Hyung_? Dan bagaimana dengan—"

"Kibummie! Kecilkan _volume_ suaramu!"

Jinki segera membungkam mulut Kibum saat kawannya itu terus saja menginterogasinya semenjak tadi. Beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di dekat mereka mulai melayangkan pandangan skeptis. Taemin—yang terduduk di sebelah Kibum—hanya bisa diam menundukkan diri, menatap buku catatannya, tak berani menatap Jinki. Sang Einstein Desain itu lantas membatin dengan raut frustasi.

'Sial. Kenapa aku lupa jika hari ini ada mata kuliah _entrepreneurship_?'

Ya. Mata kuliah itu adalah satu-satunya mata kuliah dimana Jinki harus sekelas dengan Kibum dan juga Taemin. Itu artinya, ia harus rela diinterogasi secara habis-habisan oleh kawan divanya. Padahal, semenjak ia kepergok di belakang gedung bersama Changmin tadi, ia ingin menghindari Kibum dan menanyakan langsung pada Taemin, mengapa rahasianya itu bisa terbongkar. Namun sayang, jala realitas tak sepenuhnya berpihak padanya.

"Kibummie, bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini nanti? Aku ingin mendengarkan presentasi yang disampaikan oleh _seonsaengnim_—"

"_Anio_. Kau sudah berani berbohong padaku. Kali ini, aku benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan. Aku adalah kawanmu, Jinki-_hyung_! Kenapa kau hanya memberitahukan hal ini pada Taeminnie saja?" Kibum membentak dengan raut ketus. Jinki mulai melambaikan kedua tangannya, mencoba menenangkan kawan divanya itu.

"A-Ah, baiklah. Aku salah. _Mianhe_, Kibummie. Aku tak akan menutup-nutupinya darimu lagi. Tapi tolong, bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini? Aku tak ingin kebenaran tentang statusku menyebar di kampus ini. Karena hal ini pasti akan terlalu menggemparkan. Aku tak ingin mencari gaduh." Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Dengan antusias, ia mulai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne. Deal_!"

Jinki menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. "Jika sampai nilai mata kuliah _entrepreneurship_ku turun, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kibummie."

"Yah! Nilaimu tak akan turun semudah itu dengan tak mendengarkan ceramah yang disampaikan _seonsaengnim _sekali saja. Kau itu terlalu jenius di institut ini, _Hyung_. Jika nilaimu turun, maka hal itu akan menjadi tanda-tanda hari akhir dunia," sahut Kibum dengan nada sarkas dan dramatis. Jinki kembali menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang sudah kau ketahui dari Taemin?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau dan _namja _brunet itu adalah sepasang suami istri semenjak kau menginjak semester enam. Suamimu berasal dari keluarga mafia. Dan yang kudengar, hubungan rumah tanggamu dengan _namja_ itu... tak terlalu berjalan harmonis. Apa itu benar, _Hyung_?" Kibum kembali bertanya dengan pandangan skeptis. Kali ini, Taemin turut mengarahkan atensi padanya dengan raut penasaran. Jinki memutar bola matanya.

"Iya, benar. Rumah tanggaku memang tidak harmonis. Itu karena aku tidak mencintainya."

"Yah! Kau pasti berbohong! Kami berdua melihatmu berpelukan dengan _namja_ itu di belakang gedung tadi—"

"Ssshhh! Kibummie! Jangan keras-keras!" Jinki mulai berbisik sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya, mengisyaratkan kawannya itu agar tidak terlalu berisik. Beberapa mahasiswa kembali menatap ke arah mereka. Kibum membungkam mulutnya dan sedikit berdehem dengan hal itu.

"Ops, _mianhe_."

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangga dahi. Tak sampai beberapa detik, Kibum tampak menyikut lengannya.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"_Ani_."

"Bohong."

"_Anio_!"

"Kau membalas pelukannya, _Hyung_~"

"Itu tidak berarti apa-apa!"

"Sejak kapan memeluk seseorang yang kau benci tidak berarti apa-apa? Anak kecil saja tahu bahwa itu merupakan kebohongan." Kibum mulai menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Jinki tampak semakin frustasi. Einstein Desain itu lantas mengakui semuanya.

"_Ne_, baiklah! Aku mencintainya! Aku sangat membencinya karena aku mencintainya! Puas kau sekarang!"

"Aww~ _aegyoo_~ Tak kusangka, _heartbreaker_ para _yoeja_ sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta juga, Jinki-_hyung_~" Jinki memutar bola matanya mendengar itu.

"Tch. Aku bahkan tak bermaksud untuk menjadi seorang _heartbreaker_. Kalau saja aku tidak menikah dengannya di usia muda—"

"_Ne, ne_~ Aku paham, _Hyung_. Aku paham." Jinki mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kibum memotong ucapannya begitu saja. Taemin hanya tertawa geli.

"Jadiiii, _hyung_~ Apa yang membuatmu mati-matian menyangkal bahwa kau memang mencintai suamimu?" Layaknya detektif, Kibum kembali bertanya sembari menyangga ujung dagunya. Jinki hanya dapat bersandar di kursinya dengan raut yang terlihat lelah.

"Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat sampai ia mampu membuktikan sumpah dan ucapannya padaku. Aku masih sedikit meragukan perasaannya."

"_Mwoh_? Meragukan perasaannya?" Kibum mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu. Diliriknya Taemin dan _namja_ _hoobae_ itu hanya menaikkan bahunya, tak paham.

"Tapi, sepertinya ia sangat mencintaimu, _Hyung_. Kami berdua melihatnya sendiri bagaimana cara ia memperhatikanmu selama ini. Ia tak segan menjemputmu setiap hari di depan gerbang kampus meskipun hal itu sangat riskan bagi seorang mafia sepertinya. Ia bahkan memelukmu erat seperti hendak berpisah dalam adegan film Titanic saja. Benar-benar romantis!" Kibum tampak berbinar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jinki lantas melayangkan tatapan aneh. Kawannya itu sungguh mendramatisir dan terlalu berlebihan.

"_Ne, ne_. Aku tahu bahwa kini, ia terlihat lebih baik. Tapi jika kau menilik masa lalu kami..." Jinki menyangga dahinya sembari menunduk dengan raut miris. Kibum masih tampak terdiam dengan kontur skeptis di rautnya. Kini, Taemin pun juga turut menunggu penjelasan Jinki. Einstein Desain itu lantas mengguratkan fakta menggemparkan.

"Ia bahkan sudah mengambil keperjakaanku saat sedang mabuk. Benar-benar keterlaluan."

"_M-MWOH_! IA SUDAH MENGAMBIL KEPERJAKAANMU, _HYUNG_!"

"Kim Kibum!"

Bentakan dari _seonsaengnim _di dalam kelas membuat Kibum, Taemin dan Jinki beraut pucat. _Namja_ diva itu benar-benar tak sadar bahwa ia telah meninggikan volume suaranya sendiri. Beruntung, tak ada satupun orang yang menyadari bahwa ia telah mengucapkan frase 'keperjakaan' dengan lantangnya. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Kibum telah mengatakan...

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'mengambil pekerjaan'?"

Pekerjaan.

Ya. Banyak yang mengira bahwa _namja_ diva itu telah mengucapkan frase 'pekerjaan' dibalik frase 'keperjakaan' yang sudah ia jeritkan dengan lantangnya. Dan Kibum sungguh bersyukur dengan gangguan pendengaran yang dialami oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya itu. Jinki dan Taemin bahkan terlihat menghela napas lega.

_Hampir saja._

"B-Bukan apa-apa. _M-Mianhamnida_, _Seonsaengnim! _S-Saya akan mencoba fokus dengan materi yang Anda berikan._" _Kibum berdiri sejenak dari kursinya dan lalu membungkukkan diri, meminta maaf. Pada akhirnya, dosen mereka itu terlihat mengabaikan persoalan Kibum dan kembali menjelaskan materinya. _Namja_ diva itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan kembali terduduk dengan raut lega.

Jinki tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau hampir saja mempermalukanku, Kibummie!"

"_Mianhaeyo_, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!" Kibum menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari menyengir, tanpa dosa. Jinki memutar bola matanya menatap itu. Kali ini, Taemin memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"J-Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah di'sentuh' olehnya, _Hyung_? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku!"

"Haha... bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal ini padamu jika menjaga rahasia mengenai statusku saja kau tak bisa, Taeminnie?" sahut Jinki dengan nada sarkas. Taemin terhenyak mendengar itu dan mulai menunduk dengan raut bersalah.

"_Mianhe_, _Hyung_. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

"Kini kalian berdua mengucapkan hal yang sama." Jinki terkekeh pelan saat dua _dongsaeng_nya itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan bingung. Simpulan senyum ambigu lantas tersimpul di paras Kibum. _Namja_ diva itu mulai menyeringai dengan pandangan yang membuat Jinki merasa tak nyaman.

"Ehem. Jadi, dia sudah menyentuhmu, _Hyung_? Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kau suka?"

"UHUKKK UHHUUKK!" Jinki mendadak tersedak salivanya sendiri saat mendengar itu. Dengan paras yang merona merah dan horor, ia mulai melototi _dongsaeng_nya. "K-Kenapa kau justru membahasnya? Ini bukanlah subtansi yang ingin kuangkat! Sudahlah, a-aku tak ingin membahas persoalan 'sentuh menyentuh' itu!"

"Aww~ Ayolah, _Hyung_~ Suatu saat nanti, aku juga akan berumah tangga. Aku ingin mendengar soal 'malam pertama' dari orang yang sudah berpengalaman." Kibum kembali menyeringai nakal. Jinki semakin kesulitan menyamarkan rona merah yang ada di parasnya. Bahkan, temperatur wajahnya itu sepertinya sedikit memanas.

"Tak ada yang menarik dengan bercinta jika salah satu pelakunya berada dalam keadaan mabuk. Mereka tak akan mampu mengingat apapun." Ada kegetiran dalam nada Jinki kali ini. Kibum mulai merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu. Namun, _namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, menganggap bahwa persoalan malam pertamanya dengan Changmin tak terlalu menjadi masalah yang besar.

"Justru yang membuatku tak paham dan ragu adalah, saat ia bersumpah padaku. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia sudah mencintaiku jauh sebelum pernikahan kami."

"_Mwoh_? Jauh sebelum pernikahan kalian? Apakah itu berarti, ia jatuh cinta pada Jinki-_hyung_ sejak pandangan pertama?" Taemin tampak terbelalak. Jinki hanya menaikkan bahunya dengan raut tak paham.

"Entahlah. Jika memang ia bersumpah bahwa ia sudah mencintaiku jauh sebelum ia lingkarkan cincin pernikahan ini di jari manisku, mengapa ia bertindak seenaknya dan begitu dingin padaku semenjak kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri? Apa maksud dari tindakannya yang sering membawa beberapa _yoeja_ ke rumah dan mabuk-mabukan dengan kadar yang parah? Aku sungguh tak mengerti."

Kibum dan Taemin membisu sejenak mendengar itu. Kini, sangatlah wajar jika _hyung_ mereka itu merasakan keraguan dan kekhawatiran yang begitu tinggi pada suaminya sendiri. Kedua _namja_ itu masih belum benar-benar saling terbuka dalam rumah tangga yang mereka bina.

"Apa kau sudah menanyakan alasannya, _Hyung_? Yang tahu soal jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah pasti suamimu."

Yang dikatakan Kibum ada benarnya juga. Selama ini, Jinki tak pernah menanyakan hal itu secara langsung pada Changmin. Ia selalu mengira bahwa suaminya itu sudah tak menyukainya saat awal kali mereka dijodohkan dalam tali merah pernikahan. Namun, _namja_ berambut brunet itu selalu saja berkilah dan bahkan bersumpah bahwa sebenarnya, ia sudah mencintai Jinki jauh sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Dan kontradiksi dari sikapnya itulah yang membuat Jinki menaruh keraguan.

"Mungkin, aku memang harus menanyakan hal ini langsung padanya." _Namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya dapat bergumam dengan raut serius. Taemin dan Kibum tampak tersenyum menatap itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masa lalunya, _Hyung_. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Ia sudah sepenuhnya berubah. Dari tatapan yang selalu ia layangkan padamu selama ini, kami yakin, suamimu itu sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Setiap kali kami melihatnya di depan gerbang sembari menunggumu, ia selalu saja memandang fotomu yang terpampang di ponselnya seperti seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran."

"Eh?" Jinki terbelalak. Parasnya sedikit merona merah membayangkan Changmin melakukan semua hal itu. "B-Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Oh~ Jangan ragukan kemampuan kami sebagai seorang _stalker_, Jinki-_hyung_~ Kami melihat apa yang tak kau lihat~ Itu benar 'kan, Taeminnie?" Taemin hanya menyengir sembari ber_high five_ dengan _hyung_ divanya itu. Pada akhirnya, Jinki mulai mengguratkan tawa kecil.

"Hahaha... dasar kalian ini."

Ya. Sungguh tak masalah.

Masa lalu bukanlah hal yang tak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting adalah masa sekarang. Sebuah masa yang akan terisi dengan rajutan kehidupan yang baru.

Tak ada salahnya Jinki mencoba menerapkan teori itu.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Reservasi. Atas nama 'Shim Changmin'."

"Oh, _arasso_. Sebelah sini, Tuan. Mari, biar kutunjukkan jalannya."

Gemerlapnya puluhan lampu laser di tengah remangnya keadaan bar di kala itu membuat Changmin sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Kerumunan _yoeja_ dan _namja_ tampak saling berhimpitan, menari dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dan tak memiliki rasa malu sama sekali. Aroma alkohol yang begitu kental membuat kepala _namja_ brunet itu sedikit terasa pusing. Kehadirannya di tempat itu sepertinya mampu untuk menarik perhatian dari beberapa _yoeja_ liar yang menatapnya.

Jelas saja.

Siapa yang tak melirik _namja_ sesempurna Changmin yang saat ini tengah membalut tubuhnya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam bermodel _V-Shape_ lebar yang menampakkan bidang dadanya?

Ia terlalu tampan untuk dipandang mata.

"_OMO_! Lihatlah di sana. Sudah lama aku tak melihat _namja_ seseksi itu."

"Dia sangat _hot_."

Changmin hanya menyeringai sarkas mendengar segenap komplimen itu. Pujian yang diucapkan oleh kumpulan _yoeja_ liar itu tak akan mampu membuatnya tertarik. Kecuali jika Jinki yang mengatakan pujian itu padanya. _Namja_ brunet itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_What a bitch_.'

"Di sini, Tuan." Sesosok _waiter_ yang membimbing Changmin kini telah menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan. Dengan perasaan skeptis, Changmin mulai melangkahkan diri ke dalamnya. Kumpulan meja _billiard_ terlihat berjejer rapi di sana. Dan beberapa sosok _namja_ dan juga _yoeja_ di sebuah meja _billiard_—yang terletak di bagian sudut ruangan—mampu menarik atensi Changmin sepenuhnya.

Target yang ia cari telah ditemukan.

"_Annyeong_, Changmin-_ah_. Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu."

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi, Taecyeon. Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu."

Ok Taecyeon—_leader_ utama dari 2PM, sindikat mafia saingan Changmin yang juga bergerak dalam bidang penyelundupan senjata—terlihat menyeringai dengan kontur sinis di parasnya. _Namja_ dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan kekar itu lantas meletakkan _stick billiard_nya dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya menatap Changmin. Beberapa anggotanya yang lain seperti Kim Junsu, Nichkhun Horvejkul, Jang Wooyoung, Lee Junho dan Hwang Chansung tampak tak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dalam bermain _billiard_. Mereka membiarkan _leader_ mereka berbicara empat mata terhadap tamunya itu.

Changmin pun menyusupkan kedua tangan di saku celananya sembari menyandarkan dirinya di hamparan dinding. Ia tatap lawan bicaranya itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"Beberapa _channel_ dan klien dari sindikat kami mulai meragukan kualitas _rifle-gun_ yang kami edarkan berkat hasutan dari sindikat kalian. Bisa kau jelaskan, maksud dari konspirasi busukmu, Taecyeon?" Taecyeon mulai tertawa. _Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu melambaikan telapak tangannya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tak perlu _to the point_ begitu. Kenapa kita tidak bersantai dulu dan melakukan _ice breaking_? Aku bisa memberimu beberapa _yoeja_ sebagai hiburan." _Leader_ 2PM itu menjentikkan jemarinya dan tak sampai beberapa detik, dua orang _yoeja_ berwajah cantik dan berpenampilan seksi terlihat menghampiri Changmin dan mulai menggerayangi _namja_ brunet itu.

Changmin pun mendecih dengan raut sarkas.

"_Mianhe_. Tapi aku sudah memiliki istri. Aku tak tertarik dengan _yoeja-yoeja_mu ini."

"Ouch..." Taecyeon terlihat mengernyit dengan paras miris yang sedikit dipaksakan saat Changmin mencoba menepis dengan kasar sentuhan yang dilayangkan oleh dua _yoeja_ di hadapannya. Gema tawa lantas tergurat di mulut _leader_ 2PM itu.

"Ahaha... bukankah dulu kau senang bermain _yoeja_? Ada apa denganmu sekarang? Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa istrimu itu sampai-sampai kau bisa berubah drastis seperti ini, Changmin-_ah_." Changmin memicingkan kedua matanya dengan begitu tajam. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat, menahan emosi.

"Seperti apa istriku, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Taecyeon kembali menyimpulkan seutas senyuman licik. Changmin semakin skeptis menatap itu. Ia tahu bahwa _leader_ 2PM itu pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin merasa tak tenang.

"Mengenai konspirasi busuk yang kau tanyakan itu. Aku sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. Yang sindikat kami lakukan hanyalah menawarkan beberapa _rifle-gun_ yang sepertinya—memang lebih berkualitas—dari beberapa senapan yang kau tawarkan, Changmin-_ah_." Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar itu.

"Hah! Lebih berkualitas dari yang kutawarkan? Hei, sadarlah Taecyeon! Kau bahkan mencuri _stock_ _rifle-gun_ dari beberapa _channel_ sindikat kami. Dan _rifle-gun_ itu hanya kau poles sedikit untuk menutupi label kami. Kau benar-benar busuk!"

Bentakan itu membuat Taecyeon menggemakan tawanya dengan begitu keras. Dan suara tawa itu terdengar begitu menjijikkan di telinga Changmin. Namun, euforia yang dirasakan Taecyeon ternyata tak berlangsung lama.

Secara tak terduga, simpulan senyum sinis mulai tergurat di paras _namja_ brunet itu.

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, Taecyeon. Saat ini, beberapa klien milikmu sudah berpaling kepada sindikat kami."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Taecyeon terbelalak. Pandangannya berubah menjadi skeptis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin menyeringai sinis. "Sekali mencuri, maka akan tercium bau busuknya. Beberapa klien yang kau hasut itu sepertinya bisa menilai mana sindikat busuk terpicik dan mana sindikat profesional yang mengunggulkan kinerja dan kualitasnya."

Pernyataan itu membuat Taecyeon syok. Belum sempat ia merespon, Nickhun—anak buahnya—terlihat mengguratkan intervensi yang mengejutkan.

"B-Bos, sepertinya yang dikatakannya benar. B-Baru saja dua orang klien kita menghubungi Chansung bahwa mereka ingin membatalkan kontrak kerja sama kita. M-Mereka lebih memilih bekerja sama dengan sindikat Shim."

"_MWOH_!"

Taecyeon tampak murka. Simpulan senyum licik kembali tergurat di paras Changmin. Dan tak sampai hitungan menit, Junsu pun datang dengan kabar yang sama.

"Kwon Ji Yong—Direktur dari perusahaan Big Bang, juga telah membatalkan pemesanan _ray-rifle-gun _kita. D-Dan Choi Seunghyun dari agensi TOP juga memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri!"

"_A-Andwae_... ini tidak mungkin—"

"_Mianhe_, Bos. T-Tapi semua klien kita sudah mengundurkan diri."

Emosi, Taecyeon tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Harga dirinya yang membumbung tinggi kini seolah jatuh terinjak-injak. Tatapan pembunuh yang ia layangkan cukup mampu untuk membuat segenap anak buahnya ketakutan. Changmin mulai menyeringai dan mengguratkan tawa dengan kontur sarkas.

"Hah! Kau sudah hancur, Taecyeon."

Dan dengan itu, Changmin segera berbalik dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan bar. Taecyeon terlihat menunduk dengan raut jengkel. Nickhun dan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain tampak gentar menatapnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi leader 2PM itu untuk mengguratkan seringai licik.

"Jangan kau pikir, kau sudah menang, Shim Changmin. Aku akan membuatmu lebih hancur daripada ini."

"Bos, apa kau memiliki rencana lain?" pertanyaan yang diguratkan Wooyoung membuat Taecyeon menggemakan tawa dengan begitu kerasnya. Ia sudah mengetahui kelemahan terbesar Changmin.

"Istrinya."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Aku ingin kalian mencari tahu, siapa istri Shim Changmin yang sebenarnya. Apa kalian paham?" Wooyoung dan yang lainnya mengangguk afirmatif. Taecyeon kembali menyeringai licik sembari menggosok kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ini bagus. Tunggu saja, Shim Changmin. Aku akan membuatmu hancur dengan kelemahanmu sendiri."

.

.

* * *

"Kuhubungi tidak, ya?"

Jinki tampak dilematis.

Semenjak tadi, _namja_ itu terlihat memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sungguh bingung. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menghubungi Changmin, memastikan keadaan suaminya itu. Dan di sisi lain, ia tak pernah menjadi pihak yang menghubungi Changmin. Justru sebaliknya. Changminlah yang selalu menghubunginya terlebih dulu dan menceritakan keadaannya meskipun Jinki tak pernah menanyakannya.

Kini...

Semua itu seolah berkontradiksi.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan Changmin belum mengabarinya sama sekali. Jinki khawatir tentu saja. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pria brunet itu. Namun, jala egonya masih berusaha untuk meredam intuisi di dalam hatinya.

"_A-Ani_. Aku tak bisa menghubunginya. Ia pasti akan semakin besar kepala." Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut ketus. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan kedua tangannya mulai terlipat di dada. Rasa khawatir itu kembali melanda benaknya.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya? B-Bagaimana kalau dia terbunuh? L-Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa jadinya jika aku mendadak hamil dan anak di dalam kandunganku tak memiliki ayah? Ah, _Pabo_! Aku bukan _yoeja_! Aku tak mungkin hamil!" Jinki mulai menepuk jidatnya dengan keras dan mulai mengacak helai rambut karamelnya dengan frustasi. Kinerja nalarnya mulai kacau. Ia benar-benar semakin panik.

"Ayolah, Changmin-_hyung_! Kenapa kau belum menghubungiku? Ayolah, hubungi aku sekarang! Aku sangat khawatir, Dasar _Pabo_!" Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut pucat. Dan sungguh tak disangka. Sedari tadi, ia tak menyadari bahwa geliatnya itu sudah menjadi bahan tontonan.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkanku, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku, Jinki-_yeobo_."

"E-EH?" sumber suara itu hampir saja membuat Jinki melonjak dari sofanya. Kedua obsidiannya lantas membelalak dengan begitu lebarnya—saat menyadari bahwa seseorang sudah terlihat bersandar di hamparan dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Figur itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_! Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?"

Changmin menyeringai. Simpulan senyum pun tergurat lebar di paras tampannya. Dan Jinki benar-benar kepalang basah.

"Aku sudah berada di sini semenjak kau berbicara sendiri, Jinki-_yah_. Aww... istriku ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkanku. _Aegyooo_~"

Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Parasnya kontan merona merah dan ia pun sedikit gelagapan. Dan lagi, setelan jas hitam seksi yang dipakai Changmin di kala itu sungguh membuat situasi semakin tak menguntungkan Jinki.

'S-Sial! B-Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tak bisa memasang _poker face_!' batin Jinki menjerit horor. Ia semakin kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mengambil sebuah majalah yang ada di atas mejanya dan mulai menutupi parasnya, berpura-pura sedang membaca.

"O-Oh... ternyata kau masih hidup. Baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya aku tak perlu membayar seorang supir pribadi untuk mengantarkanku ke kampus."

Benar-benar percuma.

Denialisasi yang diguratkan Jinki tak mampu membuat simpulan senyum di paras Changmin memudar. Nada tegas yang diucapkannya bahkan terdengar sedikit gugup. Ia sudah ketahuan mengkhawatirkan keadaan suaminya itu. Dan Changmin tak akan membiarkan momen itu terlewatkan begitu saja.

Dengan girang, Changmin mulai melangkah menghampiri Jinki dan terduduk di sebelahnya. Istrinya itu semakin membenamkan parasnya di hamparan majalah, mencoba untuk bersikap acuh. Changmin berusaha keras menahan tawanya menatap sandiwara gagal sang Einstein Desain itu. Berniat untuk menggoda Jinki habis-habisan, ia pun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jinki, membuat jeritan kaget menggema nyaring dari mulut istrinya.

"Jinki-_yah_~"

"_Y-YAH_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkirlah dari pangkuanku!" Dengan perasaan kesal dan sedikit gugup, Jinki berusaha keras untuk mendorong Changmin. Namun, suaminya itu justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Jinki, tak ingin lepas begitu saja. Dan Jinki semakin terbelalak saat Changmin membenamkan parasnya di hamparan perutnya.

"Jinki-_yah_~ Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"AAHH! A-APA-APAAN KAU INI! M-MENYINGKIRLAH DARI PERUTKU! DASAR KAU MESUM!" Pemberontakan Jinki sungguh sia-sia. Ia tak mampu melepaskan diri dari jeratan Changmin dan suaminya itu semakin menghimpitkan parasnya di perutnya. Jantung Jinki seakan meledak. Ia tak tahu, sudah semerah apa parasnya saat ini.

Dengan ketus, ia pun kembali mengambil majalah yang sempat terlempar di sampingnya dan membenamkan parasnya di sana. Jinki menggigit erat bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengguratkan desahan saat Changmin mulai mengusapkan parasnya dan menciumi hamparan perutnya berulang kali.

Dan hal itu sangat sulit tentu saja.

"Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu di kampus? Apa kau sudah makan? Kau tadi pulang dengan siapa? Ahh, aku sangat merindukanmu, Jinki-_yah_. Aku benci tidak menjemputmu sehari saja." Changmin memandang lembut dari pangkuan Jinki. Einstein Desain itu terus saja menatap majalahnya, tak peduli dengan ucapan Changmin. Dan suaminya itu lantas menggeram kesal.

"Jinki-_yah_, jangan mengabaikanku."

"..."

"Jinki-_yah_~"

"..."

"Lee Jinki!"

"H-HEI!" Majalah yang ada di tangan Jinki telah dirampas dan dilemparkan begitu saja. Kedua mata obsidian Changmin kini menjadi panorama yang harus ditatap Jinki. Suaminya itu sudah terduduk tepat di hadapannya dengan begitu dekat. Jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa inci itu membuat Jinki menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping, tak berani menatap Changmin secara langsung.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar keras.

Dan suaminya itu kembali memandang lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jinki..."

Jinki terbelalak lebar saat Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangan di tubuhnya dan mulai menyandarkan paras di sela lehernya. _Namja_ brunet itu memeluknya erat. Simpulan senyum tergurat tipis di mulutnya, senang karena Jinki tak lagi mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Dan Jinki hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saat suaminya itu mulai mendaratkan ciuman tipis di hamparan leher dan juga pipinya.

Benteng ego Jinki seakan kembali terpadamkan.

Changmin berhasil membuatnya luluh lagi. _Namja_ brunet itu berhasil membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Keheningan pun terjadi. Tak ada pertukaran frase diantara mereka. Jinki hanya terdiam membiarkan Changmin mendekap tubuhnya dan merasakan jala kehangatan yang ada di sana. Ia hanya terdiam menerima segenap bentuk cinta yang diberikan Changmin dalam tindakan yang cukup sederhana. Ia hanya terdiam saat Changmin menghimpitkan parasnya pada hamparan pipinya dan mulai menciuminya berkali-kali dengan begitu lembut.

Bukan saatnya bagi mereka untuk mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

Sejatinya mereka sadar bahwa selama ini, mereka hanya bertindak bodoh. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk saling mengakui kelemahan masing-masing. Tombak ego itu memang begitu tajam. Namun, tajamnya tombak itu tak akan mampu mengoyak hancur perasaan yang sudah mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

Changmin terlihat menyandarkan parasnya di bahu Jinki. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia begitu lelah. Dan tertidur di dalam dekapan Jinki membuatnya merasakan jala kasih dan kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan.

Dan di saat Jinki mulai merasa bahwa Changmin benar-benar sudah terlelap tidur, ia pun mulai tersenyum tipis dan mencoba membaringkan tubuh suaminya itu hamparan sofa.

"Kau terlihat begitu lelah, _Hyung_." Dengan pandangan lembut, Jinki mulai menyilakan poni rambut Changmin yang sedikit berantakan. Dan ia pun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menatap pakaian yang dikenakan suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu postur tubuhmu sempurna, _Hyung_. Tapi kau tak perlu memamerkannya setiap saat 'kan? Kalau kau tidur di sofa seperti ini, kau bisa masuk angin. Dan aku tak mungkin bisa memindahkanmu ke dalam kamar. Bagaimana ini?" Jinki tampak memiringkan kepalanya sejenak sembari berpikir dengan raut serius. Pada akhirnya, ia pun beranjak mengambil sebuah selimut dan kembali menghampiri Changmin. Ia mulai berbaring di sebelah suaminya itu dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Untuk sesaat, jemari Jinki beranjak membelai paras Changmin. Ia telusuri paras tampan suaminya itu perlahan-lahan hingga ke hamparan bibirnya. Paras Jinki memerah dengan tindakan yang sudah ia lakukan. Debaran jantungnya tak bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Segenap ciuman manis yang dihunuskan Changmin tadi masih terasa begitu hangat di parasnya.

Ia tak sadar.

Ia tak sadar bahwa duri cinta yang sudah ia sangkal keras untuk Changmin justru semakin menghunus hatinya begitu dalam. Perasaan itu semakin membuncah, hingga egonya tak sanggup membendung itu. Dan ia tak tahu, sampai kapan benteng resistensi itu dapat ia pertahankan lagi.

Ia semakin tak sanggup menyangkal Changmin.

Secara perlahan, ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh suaminya itu, memeluknya dengan cukup erat. Ia benamkan parasnya di dada Changmin. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Untuk kali ini saja...

Jinki tak ingin memaksakan egonya lagi.

"_Annyeong jumuseyo_, Changmin-_hyung_..."

...

"... _saranghaeyo_."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Saya kayaknya nemu slogan baru buat pair ini. _Dubu Fluff to the Max Changmin_! XD *plaks*_Btw, Out of topic_ para MVP! Udah pada liat _teaser_nya _Dazzling Girl_ belum? Aahh, Lee Jinkiiiii! _Wae so cuteee_? ;_; Sumpah, saya seneng banget ngeliat konsepnya _Dazzling girl_. Disitu Bang Dubu keliatan ceria dan energik. Dan saya suka sama _caramel mushroom_ _hair_nya yang _fluffy_ itu! Makin keliatan ganteng dan manis aja beliau. Hastagahh... saya _jealous_ padamu, Bang Voldemin! Pinjem Dubu bentar, pliss! ;A; *_biased rambling_* *dibantai changmin* *abaikan bacotan saya~*

Dan saya juga lagi galau gara-gara ngeliat jadwal kuliah saya di semester kali ini. Kenapa bisa ada _entrepreneurship _segala! _Waeeeee_! Asdfffgdgfksf! *emosi jiwa* *bacotan yang ini semakin gak nyambung*

Kayaknya habis gini, saya bakalan sibuk lagi. T.T

Dan buat yang lagi demam ChangNew, saya saranin buat ngeliat video di youtube yang judulnya 110303 balloons. (cari video yang fokus kameranya di Changmin. Durasi videonya 4:35. *sumpah, detil banget saya*) Ada interaksi mereka di situ. Walau kamera fokusnya di Changmin, tapi ntar bisa kelihatan kok waktu mereka bolak balik ngelakuin kontak mata. Wuahahahaha! *fangirl kurang asupan* *promosi tak tahu malu*

Oh ya, saya tahu kalo _leader_ 2PM bukan Bang Taecyeon. Tapi bagi yang pernah nonton Idol Army yang episode 2PM x SHINee, kalian pasti tahu kenapa saya milih Taecyeon buat jadi _leader_ 2PM dan _antagonist_ di sini~ LOL. XD

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review! Jangan lupa review lagi! Itung-itung buat nambah semangat saya karena saya udah mulai masuk kuliah dan bakalan sibuk lagi T_T *nangis darah*

_See you all in the next chapter. Kamsahamnida_! :D


	8. 4th Reincarnation Part 3

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! Sorry kalau updet saya mungkin kelamaan. U.U

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/a little Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Tsundere!Onew in this chap, fluff semi M(?), tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I hate feeling like this**_

_**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**_

_**I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

_**Is waking to you." – Skillet – Comatose**_

* * *

**4th Reincarnation**

**Part 3**

"_Annyeong_, _Appa_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ah, Jinki-_yah_! Changmin-_ah_! Senang bisa melihat kalian di sini."

Suasana ruang rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul terlihat tak terlalu menyenangkan. Jelas saja. Siapa yang ingin mengunjungi rumah sakit? Tempat itu adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat ingin dihindari oleh orang-orang. Mereka lebih memilih sehat dibanding dengan terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan selang infus tersemat di tubuhnya dan juga memakan hidangan khas rumah sakit yang sangat hambar itu.

Ya. Jinki dapat merasakan hal itu saat menatap pandangan ayahnya yang terlihat meredup.

Di hari itu, ia dan Changmin memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ayahnya yang tengah dirawat di dalam rumah sakit. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, ayah Jinki telah melakukan rawat inap berkat penyakit radang paru-paru yang dideritanya. Dan hal itu menyebabkan Jinki merasa begitu khawatir dan tak tenang tentu saja. Memang, usia ayahnya yang paruh baya itu telah menjadi faktor munculnya berbagai penyakit.

Namun, merupakan hal yang wajar—jika sebagai seorang anak—Jinki mengharapkan kesembuhan ayah kandungnya.

"Aku membawakanmu buah-buahan, _Appa_. Dan aku tak ingin membawakanmu daging lagi! Bisa-bisa kau malah terkena kolesterol tinggi!"

"_Yah_! Kau kejam sekali, Jinki-_yah_. Sudah lama _appa_mu ini tidak makan enak!"

Jinki terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya dengan raut usil saat ayahnya mulai cemberut dengan raut ketus. Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap interaksi lucu diantara keduanya. Tuan Lee—ayah Jinki—memang dikenal sebagai orang yang cukup humoris dan ramah. Sifatnya itu tak jauh-jauh dari sifat anaknya.

Dan Changmin tak heran, mengapa ayah Jinki dengan ayahnya bisa menjadi sahabat yang cukup dekat. _Chemistry_ di dalam persahabatan mereka sangatlah kuat.

"Aaiisshh... sifat galakmu itu sepertinya menurun dari _umma_mu. Harap maklumi kelakuan putraku, Changmin-_ah_. Semoga kau bisa bertahan dengan sikapnya itu," Lee berkelakar sarkastik. Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap mertuanya.

"Tak masalah, _Abeonim_. Saya mencintai putra Anda apa adanya."

"_Yah_! Kalian berdua berkata seolah-olah aku ini seorang psikopat saja!" Jinki semakin mengerucutkan mulutnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus. Changmin hanya tertawa geli menatap geliat istrinya itu. Jika saja mereka berada di rumah saat ini, ia pasti sudah menggeret Jinki ke dalam kamar dan membungkam mulut istrinya itu dengan menciumnya secara bertubi-tubi. Tak peduli jika Jinki akan semakin marah padanya. Ia terlalu mencintai _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Apapun yang dilakukan Jinki hanya akan membuat Changmin semakin mencintainya.

Simpulan senyum pun mengembang lemah di paras Lee. Menatap putra tunggal dan juga menantunya yang kini sudah berdiri di samping ranjangnya sungguh merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa sedikit kesepian. Kumpulan perawat yang sering menemaninya tak akan sanggup mengimbangi indahnya senyuman manis yang diberikan oleh Jinki, anak kandungnya. Semenjak istrinya meninggal, hanya Jinki satu-satunya entitas berharga yang dimilikinya.

Dan menatap segenap dedikasi Changmin terhadap putranya, ia pun sungguh merasa lega. Ia tak akan lagi merasa khawatir jika kelak ia harus pergi meninggalkan Jinki sendiri dan menyusul istrinya di alam sana. Changmin sudah pasti akan menjaga putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rumah tangga kalian? Sepertinya, kalian sudah dapat menerima satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu?"

Jinki dan Changmin terdiam sejenak dengan pertanyaan itu. Lee paham bahwa hubungan putra dan menantunya itu tak terlalu berjalan baik semenjak hari pertama pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan dulu, kini keduanya jauh terlihat lebih bijak dan sudah belajar untuk menerima satu sama lain.

Analisa Lee tidaklah salah.

Dari pandangan yang dilayangkan Changmin terhadap Jinki, sudah jelas bahwa _namja_ brunet itu begitu mencintai putranya. Pekatnya pandangan itu mengandung sebuah rasa kekaguman yang begitu tinggi dan juga ketulusan yang tak berujung. Dan Lee sudah menatap pandangan itu semenjak Changmin dipertemukan untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Jinki. _Namja_ brunet itu memang sudah mencintai Jinki semenjak awal.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya tak berpikir dua kali untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan Changmin. Karena dedikasi yang dipendam Changmin sungguh tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dan Jinki...

Dibalik geliat resistensi dan bara kebencian yang ia tampakkan, sejatinya tersimpan rasa peduli yang begitu besar. Putranya itu sangat peduli dan begitu mencintai Changmin. Jala egolah yang membuatnya selalu menyangkal kebenaran itu. Dan kini, ia pun senang karena sepertinya, Changmin berhasil meluluhkan kerasnya hati putranya itu perlahan-lahan.

"A-Ah, _Ne_. Hubungan kami berjalan dengan baik, _Appa_. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal itu." Setelah jeda keheningan yang terjadi, Jinki pada akhirnya mengguratkan jawaban dengan simpulan senyum tipis. Changmin turut mengiyakan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Simpulan senyum kembali mengembang di paras Lee.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Kau jangan terlalu galak pada Changmin. Dan jangan sering-sering memberinya _takbam_. Lama-lama, suamimu itu bisa terkena amnesia."

Jinki terbelalak dan menganga dengan raut syok. "Kenapa selera humormu bisa sama dengan Changmin-_hyung_? Ia juga pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Lee dan Changmin tak mampu membendung lagi tawa mereka. Jinki benar-benar terlihat naif dan lucu. Einstein Desain itu hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dengan mulut yang kembali mengerucut. Ia tak paham, sejak kapan ayahnya dengan Changmin bisa menjadi seakrab ini. Ia sendiri saja tidak bisa sesering mungkin menjenguk ayahnya di rumah sakit apalagi suaminya?

Dan seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran putranya, Lee hanya menyimpulkan senyuman lebar.

"Kau tahu? Setiap kali kau kuliah di kampus, Changmin selalu saja mengunjungiku di rumah sakit."

"Eh?" Jinki kembali membelalakkan matanya. Changmin hanya menyimpulkan senyum tipis.

Lee melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Ia selalu menceritakan tentang keadaanmu padaku. Jadinya aku tahu, segenap kebiasaanmu di rumah dan hobimu yang sering menyiksa Changmin dengan _takbam_mu itu."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Jinki mulai menganga selebar-lebarnya. Dan ia pun lantas melotot ke arah Changmin—seakan-akan menyiratkan bahwa riwayat _namja_ brunet itu akan tamat setelah ini. Changmin hanya menyengir sembari mengacungkan simbol perdamaian dengan jemarinya. Interaksi itu membuat Lee menggemakan tawanya.

"Ahahaha... sudahlah, Jinki. Jangan menyalahkan Changmin. Suamimu itu benar-benar sangat memperhatikanmu, kau tahu."

"_Abeonim—" _Changmin tampak sedikit gugup. Lee hanya menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk tenang. Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya menatap itu. Skeptis.

"A-Apa maksudmu, _Appa_? Changmin-_hyung_... sangat memperhatikanku?"

"_Ne_. Setiap kali ia mengunjungiku, ia tak bisa berhenti menceritakanmu. Ia selalu menanyakan padaku tentang hal-hal yang kau sukai. Ia selalu menanyakan padaku tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan agar kau bisa senang berada di dekatnya. Ia bahkan sering menanyakan hal-hal sepele seperti apa warna kesukaanmu? Siapa idolamu? Apa makanan kesukaanmu selain ayam? Sampai-sampai ia pernah berkata padaku seperti ini; '_Abeonim, apa aku harus memakai kostum ayam agar Jinki mau melirikku?'_ Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa dan menyuruh Changmin untuk tak khawatir soal itu. Sebagai seorang _namja_, ia sudah cukup sempurna."

Segenap penjelasan itu membuat Jinki terbelalak. Tanpa sadar, parasnya merona merah membayangkan bentuk perhatian Changmin padanya yang sampai seperti itu. Jantung pun mulai berdebar kencang di luar kehendak. Dan di saat ia menatap ke arah Changmin, suaminya itu hanya dapat menunduk dengan geliat yang sedikit gugup, tak berani sedetik pun menatap Jinki.

"Changmin sangat mencintaimu, Jinki. Jangan pernah kau ragukan perasaannya padamu." Lee berucap dengan sangat serius. Jinki hanya membisu dan tak berani menyangkal hal itu. Kini, Changmin terlihat menatapnya dengan begitu pekat. Dibalik keambiguan ekspresinya, ia sungguh berharap bahwa Jinki bersedia menerima perasaannya.

Setelah jeda keheningan sesaat, Jinki pun menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Ditatapnya sang ayah dengan pandangan tak terdefinisi. Sebuah jawaban ia guratkan dengan nada ambigu.

Sebuah jawaban retoris... yang tak memastikan apapun.

"_Ne, Appa_. Aku mengerti."

.

.

* * *

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang saling berbicara.

Keheningan kembali meledak di kala itu.

Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memulai konversasi. Changmin tampak fokus mengemudikan mobilnya dan Jinki hanya membisu menatap panorama jalanan dibalik kaca jendela yang ada di dekatnya. Semenjak pengakuan yang diguratkan oleh ayahnya di rumah sakit, Jinki pun terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. _Namja_ itu tampak terlarut dalam genangan persepsinya sendiri. Dan Changmin tak berani untuk sekedar memastikan semuanya.

Keduanya terdiam.

Jinki semakin memicingkan kedua matanya saat Ferrari yang mereka tumpangi terlihat memasuki areal jalanan yang begitu sepi. Dan Changmin pun sangat terkejut saat istrinya itu tiba-tiba menghunuskan intervensi.

"Berhenti di sini."

"E-Eh?"

Dalam sekejap, Changmin membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menginjak pedal rem mobilnya. Hal itu menyebabkan ia sedikit terdorong ke depan namun tak sampai membentur setir. Dan di saat ia menatap ke arah Jinki dengan pandangan tanya, _namja_ itu sudah menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

"Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?"

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Mengapa kau mengatakan semua itu kepada ayahku?" Changmin terhenyak. Ada nada skeptis dalam ucapan Jinki. Dan hal itu membuat pandangannya melembut.

"Apa kau masih tak percaya pada perasaanku, Jinki?"

Jinki memalingkan atensinya mendengar itu. Ia tak akan pernah sanggup melawan pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan oleh Changmin. Pandangan itu sungguh tak menyimpan setitik pun dusta. Dedikasi _namja_ brunet itu begitu tulus dan dalam. Bahkan terlalu dalam sampai-sampai Jinki terlarut akan kegentaran.

Dan simpulan senyum tipis lantas tergurat di mulut Changmin.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan pernyataan yang kuucapkan pada ayahmu. Aku rela menghancurkan harga diriku dengan memakai kostum ayam setiap hari bahkan di saat aku menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang mafia. Asalkan kau mau menerima perasaanku. Aku rela melakukan hal konyol itu, Jinki."

Gema tawa pun termuntahkan dari mulut Jinki. _Namja_ desain itu tertawa dengan raut sarkas di parasnya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan remeh.

"Siapa yang memberimu ide aneh seperti itu? Gombalmu kali ini benar-benar patut mendapatkan penghargaan!" Changmin menghela napas pasrah mendengar itu. Keraguan Jinki benar-benar membuatnya sedikit geram.

"Jinki-_yaaahh_! Aku sungguh serius dengan ucapanku!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Jinki, dengankan aku!"

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Lee Jinki!" Kesal, Changmin pun menjerat kedua lengan Jinki dan menghadapkan _namja_ itu padanya. Yang ia jerat lantas terbelalak dan mulai menepis dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Untuk apa aku harus mendengarkan omong kosongmu itu, Hah!"

"Tapi aku seriu—"

"GAAAHHH! SUDAH DIAM!" Changmin mulai mengernyit saat Jinki mengarahkan jemari di hamparan dahinya. Sepertinya ia akan dihadiahi _takbam_ oleh _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Pasrah dengan nasibnya, Changmin hanya memejamkan matanya sembari menunggu benturan menyakitkan itu menghantam kepalanya.

Namun, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang.

Bukannya sebuah pukulan yang ia dapatkan.

Lembut.

Sesuatu yang lembut telah menghantam dahinya.

"J-Jinki—" Changmin terbelalak syok tatkala istrinya itu justru mencium hamparan dahinya dengan begitu lembut. Kontak itu membuat paras keduanya terasa panas. Mulut seakan tercekat. Waktu seolah terhenti. Jantung pun berdebar tak karuan dan Jinki segera menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu terlihat sedikit gugup dan merona merah. Changmin masih menganga dan mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Semua ini terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

"J-Jinki-_yah_... k-kau mencium d-dahiku?"

Jinki semakin menunduk dan tak mampu menatap Changmin. Ia terlalu malu dan seolah tak sadar dengan tindakan kontradiksi yang ia lakukan sendiri. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"_G-Gomawo_."

"Eh?"

"_Gomawo_ karena sudah mencintaiku... _hyung_." Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin masih terlihat syok dengan pernyataan yang sudah ia dengar. Istrinya itu lantas meremas ujung jaket yang ia kenakan.

"_N-Nado_... _saranghaeyo_, Changmin-_hyung_."

Pernyataan lirih yang hampir tak terdengar itu seolah menjadi tombak euforia yang menembus tepat di hati Changmin. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Di saat ia mengira bahwa Jinki akan kembali menyangkalnya, yang terjadi justru sangat kontradiksi. Telinganya sungguh tak mengalami gangguan 'kan?

'_J-Jinki... mencintaiku? Jinki membalas perasaanku?'_

Semuanya terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa sadar, guratan senyum mulai melebar di paras Changmin. Ia bahagia. Ia terlalu bahagia tentu saja. Sudah lama ia menunggu dan berjuang mati-matian untuk membuktikan perasaannya pada Jinki. Dan pada akhirnya, istrinya itu mau menerima perasaannya.

Jinki juga mencintainya.

Dan semua ini bukanlah fatamorgana mimpi belaka.

Jinki semakin menunduk. Parasnya benar-benar memerah pekat dan temperatur tubuhnya terasa memanas. Entah, ia tak paham, bagaimana ia memperoleh bara keberanian untuk mengakui semuanya kepada Changmin. Ketulusan yang dipendam suaminya itu sungguh membuat benteng resistensinya runtuh. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menyangkal. Perasaan Changmin terlalu besar untuknya. Dan ego pun mulai menyerah, tak mampu bangkit.

'S-Sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini, tidak ada majalah atau apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku? B-Bagaimana ini?'

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut kesal. Ia ingin segera membenamkan parasnya dan menyembunyikan rona merah itu dari Changmin. Belum lagi dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin melaju tak karuan. Sungguh... ia hanya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup dan terbang ke planet Mars, jauh dari eksistensi suaminya itu.

Dan Changmin berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat Jinki mulai menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan kaca jendela. Istrinya itu tak berani menatapnya secara langsung. Ia masih terlalu malu. Dan hal itu membuat pandangan Changmin kembali melembut.

"Jinki-_yah_..."

Panggilan itu membuat Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan ia hanya ingin segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Namun, belum sempat ia mewujudkan keinginan itu, dengan gesit Changmin sudah menjerat lengannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah _namja_ brunet itu.

"Jinki-_yah_, lihat aku." Jinki masih memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Tak berani menatap entitas suaminya itu. Seutas senyum di paras tampan Changmin tak lantas memudar dengan geliat itu.

"Jinki-_yah_."

"..."

"Jinki-_yah_!"

"..."

"_Pabo yeobo_."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—" Jinki mulai terbelalak saat Changmin menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya dengan begitu erat. Suaminya itu membenamkan parasnya di dalam untaian rambut karamelnya. Dan Jinki seakan tercekat saat ia dapat mendengarkan laju debaran jantung Changmin yang tak terkendali.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jinki-_yah_? Jantungku berdebar cepat seakan ingin meledak. Aku tak tahu, sampai batas mana perasaan yang kupendam untukmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu... kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Lee Jinki..."

Pengakuan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan menggigil. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin dan membalas dekapan itu dengan intensitas keeratan yang sama. Dekapan itu begitu hangat. Dan ia pun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya saat Changmin menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipinya, berbisik dengan nada yang begitu berat.

"Jinki..."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—mmhhh..." Jinki tak mampu membendung erangan saat suaminya itu mulai menikam hamparan pipinya dengan ciuman yang begitu lekat. Changmin memejamkan matanya, terus menciumi pipi istrinya itu berkali-kali dengan begitu lembut. Menikmati segenap suara desah dan erangan yang digemakan Jinki dengan begitu pelan.

Istrinya itu juga turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia turut menciumi hamparan pipi Changmin dan semakin menghimpitkan kedua tubuh mereka dengan begitu lekat. Dan hal itu membuat simpulan senyum di paras Changmin mengembang dengan lebarnya. Bahagia.

"_H-Hyung_..."

Dan di saat ia membuka matanya, Jinki sudah terlihat menatapnya pekat dengan rona merah di parasnya. Napasnya sedikit memberat._ Namja_ berambut karamel itu terlihat begitu manis dan rapuh. Changmin lantas membelai lembut paras istrinya itu dengan jemarinya dan mulai menghunuskan parasnya di sela leher Jinki.

"Kau tahu, Jinki? Selama ini, aku sudah menahan diriku. Semenjak hari pertama pernikahan kita, aku sengaja bersikap dingin dan berbuat seenaknya. Aku sengaja membuatmu membenciku. Itu karena aku tak ingin menyentuhmu. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu, Jinki..."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—" Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Di saat ia hendak menatap Changmin, suaminya itu justru malah memeluk tubuhnya dan terus menyandarkan parasnya di bahu Jinki. Pada akhirnya, ia pun terdiam, membiarkan Changmin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau begitu baik padaku, Jinki. Kau tak pernah marah saat aku membawa beberapa _yoeja_ itu ke rumah. Kau bahkan tak pernah menyalahkanku saat aku pulang dalam keadaan mabuk parah. Kau tahu? Mengapa aku bertindak brengsek dengan membawa _yoeja-yoeja_ murahan itu ke rumah dan bahkan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Aku lakukan itu untuk melampiaskan hasratku, Jinki. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Dan aku melampiaskannya dengan cara seperti itu agar aku tidak bisa menyentuh dan menyakitimu. Kau itu _namja_ suci. Aku tak mau mengotori kesucian itu dengan kebusukanku."

"_Hyung_..."

Tertegun.

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinki tertegun. Segenap pertanyaannya kini terjawab sudah. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kebencian yang dipaparkan Changmin secara parsial ternyata tak sejalan dengan apa yang dipendamnya. Changmin benar-benar mencintainya.

_Namja_ brunet itu bahkan tak ingin menyentuhnya.

Ia menghargai keinginan Jinki untuk tak diperlakukan semena-mena. Meskipun sebagai seorang suami, Changmin memiliki hak penuh atas dirinya, namun _namja_ brunet itu tak pernah memaksakannya.

Dan mengingat retrospek, memang segenap tindakan dan sandiwaranya selama ini membuat Jinki begitu muak. _Namja_ brunet itu bahkan pernah melontarkan perkataan kasar dan juga berlaku dingin. Namun, dibalik segenap topeng itu, Changmin tetap berusaha keras untuk membendung perasaannya. Untuk tidak melampiaskan segenap hasrat terpendamnya kepada Jinki dengan cara yang salah.

Ia tetap mempertahankan dimensi rasionalnya.

Meskipun hal itu hanya akan memperparah luka di hati Changmin.

"_Mianhe_ karena pada akhirnya, aku hilang kendali, Jinki. Andaikan saja aku bisa mengatasi rasa frustasiku dan tidak mabuk dengan kadar yang terlalu parah saat itu. Mungkin, kesalahan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Maafkan aku karena telah menodaimu, Jinki. Kumohon, maafkan aku..."

Raut penyesalan tergambar jelas di paras Changmin. Jinki hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, _Hyung_. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku sendirilah yang sudah bersedia kau sentuh. Dan aku tak pernah menyesali keputusanku."

"Jinki-_yah_..." Changmin lantas beranjak dari bahu Jinki dan menatap istrinya itu. Figur yang ia tatap hanya tersenyum lembut sembari membelai hamparan pipinya perlahan-lahan. Rona merah itu kembali menjalar di paras manis Jinki.

"_S-Saranghaeyo_... Changmin-_hyung_."

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Changmin selain dengan mendengarkan pengakuan cinta Jinki. _Namja_ brunet itu mulai menggemakan tawanya dengan begitu girang dan lantas kembali memeluk Jinki dengan eratnya. Istrinya itu tampak terkekeh dan turut membalas pelukan itu.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_... _Nado saranghaeyo_."

"Hahaha... _H-Hyung_, hentikan. A-Aku geli—" Jinki mulai tertawa keras saat Changmin mengusapkan parasnya di hamparan pipi dan juga lehernya. Dengan usilnya, Changmin bahkan mencoba untuk menggelitiki tubuh Jinki sampai jok kursi yang diduduki istrinya merendah ke bawah.

"_H-Hyung_—ouch!"

Punggung Jinki tampak didorong ke bantalan kursinya yang sudah hampir dalam keadaan 180 derajat. Hal itu membuat posisinya menjadi terlentang, tak berdaya. Dengan seringai licik, Changmin pun mencoba memerangkap tubuh Jinki dengan terduduk tepat di atas pangkuan _namja_ karamel itu. Jinki terbelalak saat posisinya benar-benar dikunci.

Dan gema tawa pun tak dapat dihindari saat Changmin kembali menggelitiki tubuhnya.

"Ahahahahaha! _H-Hyung_—hentikan! Ahahaha!" Air mata mulai berguguran, efek samping dari terlalu banyak tertawa. Merasa tak kuat, Jinki memohon ampun dengan pandangan memelas. Pada akhirnya Changmin mau menghentikan tindakannya karena merasa kasihan. _Namja_ desain itu lantas berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"H-Hahh... hhh... C-Changmin-_hyung_... k-kau... haahhh... benar-benar kejam..."

Jinki mencoba berucap dibalik olah napasnya yang masih terengah berat. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan menatap keadaannya yang tak berdaya seperti itu membuat pandangan Changmin semakin pekat. Secara perlahan, ia mendekatkan parasnya di paras Jinki dan mulai menjilat butiran air mata yang menggenangi pipi istrinya itu. Jinki terbelalak syok dan kontak itu membuat temperatur tubuhnya kembali memanas.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_..." Jinki mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin kembali menikam bahu dan sela lehernya dengan beberapa ciuman lembut. Dan pada akhirnya, _namja_ brunet itu menghimpitkan parasnya di paras Jinki dan saling menikamkan kedua mulut mereka satu sama lain, menciumnya dengan begitu kuat. Erangan pelan termuntahkan saat lidah Changmin menerobos masuk dan mulai bergelut dengan lidah Jinki.

"M-Mmnnhh—_H-Hyung_—"

Changmin menginginkan dominasi.

Jinki membiarkan suaminya itu semakin menghunuskan lidahnya dengan begitu dalam dan membuat genangan saliva semakin berguguran di tepi mulutnya. Kontak mulut itu begitu intens. Terlalu kuat. Dan Jinki tak mampu berkutik saat invasi itu semakin menjajahnya dengan begitu dalam dan sangat brutal.

"_H-Hyung_—Ahhnn... Mmmnhh..." Beberapa menit berlalu. Asupan oksigen yang terbatas membuat Changmin mau tak mau harus memutus kontak intim mulut itu. Jinki tampak menganga, kelelahan. Benang saliva terlihat mengikat kental ujung lidah keduanya disaat Changmin menarik diri dari istrinya itu. Kedua _namja_ itu mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Paras Jinki benar-benar memerah panas. Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap mahakaryanya itu.

Ia membuat entitas istrinya terlihat lebih rapuh tak berdaya dan juga begitu... indah.

Mereka tak mungkin bercinta di dalam Ferrari. Mengesampingkan hasrat dan perasaan cintanya pada Jinki yang semakin membuncah tak tertahankan, Changmin kembali menyegel mulut istrinya itu dengan ciuman yang begitu kuat. Sebuah bisikan bernada berat ia sematkan ke dalam mulut _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

"Kau milikku... Jinki."

Jinki hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. Meskipun ia tak suka diklaim sebagai milik orang lain, namun ia tak akan bisa menepis bara posesif Changmin. Segenap rasa dan dedikasi yang dipendam oleh_ namja _brunet itu sungguh terlalu besar untuknya. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Jinki selain hanya menyerah dan membiarkan Changmin memilikinya secara utuh. Ia tak akan membarakan gurat-gurat perlawanan lagi. Egonya terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Pada akhirnya, ia biarkan Changmin kembali mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Dan ia pun hanya bisa membelalak syok saat suaminya itu mulai menggigit hamparan bahunya dengan begitu kuat.

"Ouch! _Yah_, _Hyung_! Kau ingin memberiku _kissmark_ atau memakanku hidup-hidup, Hah!"

Changmin pun tertawa pelan. "Mungkin... keduanya."

"Dasar mesum!" Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan raut ketus sembari meninju pelan hamparan dada Changmin. Suaminya itu hanya menyeringai licik dan terus mendekap Jinki dengan eratnya. Ia benamkan parasnya di sela leher istrinya itu.

"S_aranghaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_..."

Jinki kembali menyimpulkan senyum tipis. Dengan kontur paras yang sedikit kelelahan, ia pun mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin, membalas dekapan suaminya itu dengan cukup erat. Kedua matanya terpejam untuk sejenak. Changmin juga turut melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini barulah permulaan.

Ini hanyalah sebuah lembaran baru.

Mereka sungguh yakin bahwa setelah ini...

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan jauh lebih berwarna.

.

.

* * *

"_Yah_! Kibum-_hyung_! Kenapa kita harus menguntit Jinki-_hyung_ lagi, hah?"

"Sudahlah, Taeminnie. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan perkembangan rumah tangga Jinki-_hyung_! Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja."

Taemin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan raut malas. Pagi itu, Kibum kembali menggeretnya menuju ke belakang gedung institut untuk mengintai _sunbae_ mereka lagi. Semakin hari, _namja_ diva itu sepertinya terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang _stalker_. Dengan alibi untuk membantu Jinki menemukan kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangganya, Taemin tahu bahwa Kibum hanyalah _namja_ yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi masalah kawan-kawannya.

"Kira-kira mereka akan seperti apa nanti? Berpelukan? Atau mungkin... saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain? Beradu argumen lagi? Atau yang terburuk... KDRT!" Kibum semakin heboh dengan spekulasinya sendiri. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut pasrah.

"Sebaiknya diam dan lihat saja, Kibum-_hyung_. Toh, nanti juga kita pasti akan tahu bagaimana dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka—"

"Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran, Taeminnie! Aku sungguh berharap progress hubungan mereka akan jauh lebih baik. Namun, mengingat ego tinggi yang dimiliki oleh Jinki-_hyung_, sepertinya hanya dengan berpelukan saja, itu sudah merupakan keajaiban." Kibum mengeluh dengan raut frustasi. Dan sebuah mobil Ferrari—yang terlihat terhenti tak jauh dari tempat penguntitan mereka—kini berhasil menarik atensi kedua _namja_ itu secara penuh. Taemin mulai memicingkan matanya.

"M-Mereka datang, Kibum-_hyung_!"

"Ssshhh! Jangan keras-keras, Minnie! Aku tak ingin Jinki-_hyung_ tahu jika kita menguntitnya lagi!" Kibum dan Taemin semakin memfokuskan atensi mereka dibalik pohon. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kedua _namja_ itu untuk mendapati Jinki yang mulai keluar dari Ferrari yang ia tumpangi. Changmin juga terlihat keluar dari Ferrarinya untuk berpamitan dengan istrinya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jinki-_yah_. Selamat belajar di kampus. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"_Ne. Arasso_." Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya dan lantas memberi kecupan ringan di hamparan pipi kiri Changmin. Suaminya itu hanya menyengir dan membalas kecupan itu dengan mencium Jinki di hamparan pipi kanannya. Kedua _namja_ itu lantas tersenyum dan sedikit tersipu malu. Kibum dan Taemin tampak menganga lebar dengan raut syok di paras mereka.

"A-Apa ini? S-Sejak kapan mereka s-semesra itu?"

"J-Jinki-_hyung_ bahkan menciumnya terlebih dahulu! I-Ini tidak mungkin 'kan? A-Aku pasti salah lihat! Dunia benar-benar sudah kiamat!" Dramatis, Taemin mulai mengusap kedua matanya berulang kali. Kibum masih tampak mematung dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang baru saja terkena serangan jantung. Dan panorama kemesraan itu ternyata tak berakhir sampai di situ saja.

"A-Ah, C-Changmin-_hyung_—h-hentikan! A-Aku bisa terlambat ke kampus!" Jinki mengeluh frustasi saat Changmin tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya dan mulai mencium hamparan pipinya berulang kali. Kontak itu pada akhirnya membuat paras Jinki merona merah. Changmin semakin bergelayut sok manja dengan seringai usil di parasnya.

"Jinki-_yaaahh_~ Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu... mmmhhh..." _Namja_ brunet itu kembali mencium pipi Jinki dengan begitu lekat dan terlalu lama. Sang Einstein Desain itu mulai mengerang dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat Changmin.

"Mmmhh—_H-Hyung_! B-Berhentilah mencium pipiku seperti itu! Kau ingin melubangi parasku atau apa, Hah! D-Dan lima menit lagi _songsaenim_ akan tiba di kelasku! A-Aku harus segera ke kampus!"

Rengekan ketus itu pada akhirnya membuat Changmin menghentikan tindakannya dengan berat hati. Simpulan senyum licik pun tergurat di parasnya saat menatap rona merah yang tampak semakin pekat di wajah Jinki. Ia benar-benar puas dengan tindakannya itu. Karena rona merah di paras Jinki akan membuat _namja_ itu berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Jinki-_yah kyeopta_~"

"_Yah_! Segeralah pergi, _Hyung_! Kau memiliki janji untuk menemui kedua kakakmu 'kan? Cepat, pergi sana!" Changmin hanya menggemakan tawa saat Jinki mulai mendorong punggungnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam Ferrari. Sebelum ia beranjak pergi sepenuhnya, ia daratkan kecupan ringan di dahi istrinya itu dan lantas memasuki mobilnya, melambaikan tangan dengan raut girang.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, _Yeobo_!"

Dan dengan itu, Ferrari Changmin pun berlalu sepenuhnya. Jinki hanya menghela napasnya dan tersenyum menatap siluet mobil suaminya yang semakin menjauh itu. Jala retrospeksi seakan melanda. Beberapa hari berlalu—semenjak pengakuan mereka waktu itu—kehidupan rumah tangga Jinki sungguh berjalan dengan baik.

Ia tak perlu lagi membangun benteng bantal di tengah ranjang mereka seperti dulu. Ia tak perlu memberikan _takbam_, beradu mulut, mempertahankan ego dan menjadi persisten. Changmin berusaha keras untuk menjadi sesosok suami yang baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Meskipun _namja_ brunet itu terlihat seperti tipikal _namja_ sempurna berjiwa mesum yang tak bisa mengontrol hasratnya sendiri, tapi jangan salah. Jinki bahkan begitu takjub saat Changmin mulai menunjukkan sisi _gentle _dan loyalnya sebagai seorang suami dan selalu berlaku romantis setiap kali mereka berada di dalam rumah.

_Namja_ brunet itu sungguh jauh dari definisi mesum ataupun seorang _playboy_.

Memang, sisi licik dan usil itu tak akan bisa menghilang dari dalam diri Changmin. Ia akan selalu menggoda Jinki dan membuat istrinya itu kesal dengan rona merah di parasnya. Namun, candaan dan godaannya itu tak lebih dari sekedar _ice breaking_ untuk mewarnai kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Dan Jinki sungguh tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Mereka adalah pasangan muda. Belum saatnya bagi mereka untuk menjalankan rumah tangga yang selalu dipenuhi dengan dramatisasi dan keseriusan yang berlebihan.

Dan lagi, beberapa tahun ke depan, mereka sudah berencana untuk mengadopsi seorang anak.

Jinki mulai tersenyum girang, membayangkan saat itu tiba nantinya.

"Ehem~ Aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berbunga-bunga saat ini~"

"K-KIBUMMIE! A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!" Jinki melotot horor saat _dongsaeng_nya itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon dan mulai menghampirinya dengan raut girang. Taemin terlihat membuntuti _namja_ diva itu dengan cengiran di parasnya.

Sang Einstein Desain semakin menganga dengan kontur syok. "J-Jangan bilang bahwa kalian berdua sudah menguntitku lagi?"

"Hahahaha! Ayolah, _Hyung_~ Hanya kami berdua yang tahu tentang persoalan rumah tanggamu. Kau tak perlu kelihatan cemas begitu." Kibum menyengir usil dengan pandangan mencurigakan. Kedua alis Jinki semakin bertaut skeptis menatap itu. Dan Taemin tampak tak melunturkan rasa kurositasnya.

"_H-Hyung_, kami berdua melihatmu begitu mesra dengan suamimu. K-Kau bahkan menciumnya terlebih dahulu. Apakah ini tandanya, rumah tanggamu sudah..." Pernyataan Taemin membuat paras Jinki merona merah. Mendadak ingat dengan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, Kibum pun turut membelalak dan mulai menatap Jinki dengan rasa ingin tahu yang begitu tinggi.

"Ah, iya benar! Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu! Apakah kau dan suamimu... benar-benar sudah berbaikan?" Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk sejenak.

"Umm... s-sepertinya begitu."

"_Yah_! Kenapa kau menjawab dengan ragu-ragu begitu, _Hyung_! Sudahlah! Tak usah ditutup-tutupi lagi! Kami sudah melihat semuanya!" Kibum semakin persisten. Pada akhirnya, Jinki menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain hanya mengakui semuanya.

"_Ne, ne_. Kami sudah berbaikan. Kini, aku tahu mengapa Changmin-_hyung_ bersikap dingin dan brengsek padaku saat awal kali pernikahan kita. Itu karena ia tak ingin menyentuhku. Ia ingin menjaga jarak kami agar ia dapat menahan segenap perasaannya terhadapku." Taemin dan Kibum membelalak lebar mendengar penjelasan itu.

"J-Jadi, suamimu ingin menjagamu agar tetap suci? _OMO! HYUUUUNG~ SO SWEEET_!" Kibum mendadak menjerit girang ala _fangirl_. Taemin bahkan turut tersenyum sembari menepuk tangannya. Hal itu membuat Jinki semakin tenggelam dalam rasa malu.

"_Yah_! Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan! Reaksi kalian berlebihan!" Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan raut ketus. Einstein Desain itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk bersabar. Kedua _dongsaeng_nya mulai menyengir tipis.

"Tentu saja kami berdua sangat heboh. Aku tak menyangka bahwa Changmin-_hyung_ benar-benar_ namja _yang sangat baik. Itu artinya, apa yang kulihat selama ini memang benar. Changmin-_hyung_ bukanlah orang jahat~" jelas Taemin sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Kontradiksi dengan Kibum yang terlihat semakin berbinar.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Jinki-_hyung_. Memiliki seorang suami yang sangat sempurna dan tampan. Ia bahkan juga sangat mencintaimu. Aww... aku jadi iri. Kapan aku bisa memiliki pendamping hidup sesempurna itu?" _Namja_ diva itu hanya bisa berandai-andai. Simpulan senyum mulai tergurat di paras Jinki.

"Hehe... _gomawo_. Ya, sepertinya aku memang sangat beruntung. Dan aku sungguh bodoh karena tak pernah sadar bahwa sejatinya... aku benar-benar... beruntung."

Simpulan senyum tipis di paras Jinki bertransisi menjadi senyuman miris. Segenap perlakuan buruknya terhadap Changmin membuat bongkahan penyesalan itu semakin mengendap di dalam benaknya. Dan ia sudah cukup banyak menabur luka dan membiarkan tombak ego semakin mengoyak hancur hatinya sendiri.

"Jangan sedih begitu, _Hyung_. Yang terpenting adalah saat ini. Kalian berdua sudah saling terbuka dan sudah saatnya untuk membuka lembaran baru yang lebih indah, bukan? Masa lalu hanyalah pembelajaran untuk membuat kalian berdua lebih dewasa." Kibum mencoba bijak. Sebuah tepukan ringan mulai mendarat di hamparan bahu Jinki sebagai bentuk dukungan. Jinki hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk affirmatif pada _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Ne_. Kau benar, Kibummie. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Nah! Itu baru semangat! Jinki-_hyung_, _Hwaiting_!" Kibum mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan meninju udara. Taemin bahkan turut menyemangati _hyung_ mereka itu dengan memberikan _aegyo_. Jinki lantas menggemakan tawanya dengan begitu keras.

"Hahahaha... _gomawo_. Kalian benar-benar _dongsaeng_ku yang terbaik!" Einstein Desain itu mengacak-acak rambut Taemin dan juga Kibum. Gurat tawa kembali termuntahkan dari mulut ketiganya. Dan suara bel yang menggema dari gedung institut membuat ketiga _namja_ itu terbelalak dengan raut pucat.

"_O-Omo_! K-Kita benar-benar terlambat ke kelas!"

"_Aigooo_! Hari ini aku ada matkul psikologi pula! _Aaiishh_! Sial!"

"Kami duluan, Jinki-_hyung_!"

"H-Hei! Kalian berdua! Tunggu aku!" Jinki mulai mengerang dengan raut frustasi saat kedua _dongsaeng_nya itu berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja. Keluhan pun terlontar diiringi dengan kerut cemberut di paras sang Einstein Desain itu.

"Aku juga sudah terlambat. Dan jika aku berlari, aku pasti akan terpeleset." Pasrah dengan nasib dan kecerobohannya, pada akhirnya Jinki mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan langkah statis. Dan ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa di tengah aktifitas simpel yang tengah ia lakukan itu...

Sebuah intervensi mengejutkan pun hadir, tak pandang waktu.

"Ah~ Kau pasti Lee Jinki. Akhirnya kami menemukanmu."

"_M-Mwoh_!"

Terkejut, Jinki mulai melayangkan pandangan skeptis pada entitas yang sudah berani mengguratkan intervensi di hadapannya. Belum sempat Einstein Desain itu menginjak gerbang kampus, tiga _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan kekar terlihat menghadangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia memiliki firasat buruk.

"S-Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian denganku?"

Changsung menggemakan tawanya. Ditatapnya Wooyoung dan juga Junsu yang kini terlihat menyeringai dengan raut licik. Jinki semakin gentar menatap itu.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau bersedia ikut dengan kami, maka kami tak akan menyakitimu."

Pernyataan bernada ambigu itu membuat Jinki mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Parasnya mulai memucat saat ketiga _namja_ itu terus melangkah maju mendekatinya. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka tak memiliki itikad baik. Jinki semakin takut. Ia bukanlah _namja_ yang bisa melindungi dirinya dengan cara berkelahi.

Ia lebih mengandalkan kejeniusan otaknya. Daripada beradu secara fisik.

Dan lagi, jika memang Jinki tak memiliki pilihan selain hanya berkelahi, tubuh kekar dan besar yang dimiliki oleh ketiga _namja_ itu hanya membuat probabilitas Jinki untuk menang sangatlah sulit dan tipis.

'A-Aku harus segera kabur!' Otaknya mulai bekerja cepat. Menganalisa beberapa celah yang ada di sekitarnya, Jinki pun memutuskan untuk segera berlari ke belakang. Namun sayang. Interupsi tak terduga pun terjadi di luar dugaannya. Belum sempat ia merealisasikan rencana kaburnya itu...

Seseorang sudah tampak menjerat dan membekapnya dari belakang.

"Mmmpphh!" Jinki terbelalak syok dan mencoba untuk berontak saat sebuah kain hitam sudah dililitkan dengan begitu kuat di mulutnya. Ia tak mampu menjerit. Tekanan pada bungkaman mulutnya semakin kuat. Dan hal itu membuat pandangannya mulai mengabur, buram, tak tentu arah.

Tak sampai beberapa menit, Jinki sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. _Namja_ yang membekap Jinki lantas mencoba untuk menyangga tubuh Einstein Desain itu dengan hati-hati. Changsung pun menghadiahi rekannya dengan sebuah seringai.

"Kerja bagus, Nickhun."

Merespon pernyataan itu, Nickhun lantas tersenyum licik. Ia mulai membawa tubuh Jinki masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Junho. Gema tawa pun menggema nyaring saat segenap _namja_ itu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan seringai licik, Wooyoung mengguratkan untaian frase.

"Aku yakin, Bos Taecyeon akan senang dengan 'hadiah' yang sudah kita bawa untuknya."

.

.

* * *

"Sepertinya sindikat musuh sudah mulai menyusupi beberapa sistem pelayanan masyarakat, Changmin-_ah_. Mereka bahkan sudah berani melakukan mobilisasi ilegal dengan beberapa agen negara untuk melakukan transaksi tertutup."

"_M-Mwoh_? _Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_." Changmin tampak mengernyutkan dahinya saat Yunho membeberkan beberapa informasi yang cukup krusial. Yoochun—kakak keduanya—yang kini sudah terduduk tepat di hadapannya, terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai bersandar di bantalan kursi dengan raut serius.

"Terakhir kali anak buahku melakukan survey, beberapa sindikat mafia lain sudah berhasil melakukan _blending _di beberapa tempat yang cukup potensial. Di _mall_, gedung perkantoran, gedung perpajakan, bahkan sepertinya mereka juga telah bersekongkol dengan para staff di beberapa rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul."

"R-Rumah sakit?" Changmin beraut serius. Yoochun mengangguk affirmatif. Yunho mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku masih mencurigai pergerakan sindikat 2PM. Kita memang sudah berhasil melumpuhkan semua transaksi mereka dengan para _channel _dan klien kita. Tapi itu bukan berarti, mereka akan berdiam diri dan mengakui kekalahan mereka. Aku sangat yakin bahwa sindikat mereka termasuk salah satu dari beberapa sindikat yang sudah berhasil melakukan _blending_ di tempat-tempat potensial yang disebutkan Yoochun."

"Dan jika mereka berhasil melakukan _blending_ dalam skala besar, itu artinya..." Yoochun tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Changmin mulai mengguratkan spekulasi akuratnya.

"Mereka akan semakin mudah untuk memojokkan kita? Melakukan _blackmail_ dan mungkin... pengancaman?"

"Itu benar."

Hening.

Ketiga Shim bersaudara itu tampak terdiam untuk sejenak. Entah mengapa, ada beberapa kejanggalan dalam strategi _blending_ yang dilakukan oleh beberapa sindikat mafia yang menentang mereka—terutama sindikat 2PM. Pada akhirnya, Yunho pun mengguratkan sebuah solusi.

"Aku akan melakukan penyelidikan mengenai pergerakan _blending_ yang dilakukan 2PM di beberapa tempat potensial itu. Aku juga ingin melumpuhkan akses mereka agar mereka tak bisa berbuat seenaknya dan memiliki kendali penuh untuk melakukan pengancaman. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Kurasa hal itu merupakan solusi yang cukup bagus, _Hyung_. Yang kutakutkan hanyalah sindikat 2PM. Hanya mereka satu-satunya sindikat terlicik dan terkotor yang mampu melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," jelas Yoochun yakin. Hal itu membuat Changmin membisu dengan raut penuh dilema. Skeptis, Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya menatap geliat adik termudanya itu.

"Changmin-_ah_? Ada apa?"

_Namja_ brunet itu masih tak mampu mengguratkan jawaban. Nalarnya terus memikirkan probabilitas yang bisa saja terjadi. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk memetakan motif dan tujuan dari musuhnya. Pernyataan yang pernah diguratkan oleh Taecyeon waktu itu membuatnya terbelalak pucat.

"_Ahaha... bukankah dulu kau senang bermain yoeja? Ada apa denganmu sekarang? Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa istrimu itu sampai-sampai kau bisa berubah drastis seperti ini, Changmin-ah."_

'J-Jinki...'

"C-Changmin-_ah_? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat adiknya itu mendadak berdiri dari kursinya dengan raut cemas. Yoochun juga mulai merasa skeptis.

Changmin tampak menunduk sejenak sembari mencoba mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dengan terburu-buru.

"A-Aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini, _Hyung_."

"_Mwoh_?" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. Ditatapnya Yoochun yang hanya menaikkan bahunya, tak paham. Dengan panik, Changmin mulai menghubungi nomor istrinya itu.

"Jinki-_yah_... k-kenapa kau tidak mengangkat sambunganku?" Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan kirinya tampak terkepal dengan begitu erat saat ia tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Jinki. Yunho dan Yoochun mulai terbelalak saat mereka dapat menebak apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

"J-Jangan-jangan... istrimu telah..."

_Tiitt! Tiitt!_

Sebuah pesan masuk mendadak terkirim di ponsel Changmin. Dan di saat _namja_ brunet itu mulai membuka pesan masuk di dalam ponselnya dan mencoba memahami teks yang tertera di sana. Di saat itulah distopia terburuk benar-benar melanda Changmin sepenuh. _Namja_ brunet itu seolah tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan parasnya memucat. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetaran.

Yunho lantas meraih ponsel itu dan mencoba membaca pesan masuk itu bersama dengan Yoochun. Keduanya terbelalak syok.

Changmin hanya bisa berucap dengan nada getir.

"Jinki... telah diculik."

.

.

* * *

"Uukkhh..."

Jinki mencoba membuka kedua matanya saat hamparan kepalanya terasa begitu pening. Ia tak mampu mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Semuanya mendadak gelap saat ia berusaha menghindari ketiga _namja_ yang menghadangnya di depan gedung institut. Dan di saat ia merasa bahwa kedua tangannya terikat pada sebuah kursi yang ia duduki, di saat itulah rasa panik dan takut kembali melanda Jinki sepenuhnya.

"D-Di mana ini? A-Apa yang sudah terjadi!" Jinki berusaha keras melepaskan kedua tangannya dari jeratan tali yang mengikatnya. Namun, percuma. Resistensi itu sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Atensinya lantas menginspeksi tempat dimana ia sudah disekap itu. Remang. Pencahayaan ruangan benar-benar begitu minim. Dan lagi, tumpukan beberapa kardus di sekitarnya hanya membuat ruangan semakin terasa pengap.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar juga."

"H-Hah?" Jinki mengernyutkan dahinya saat seseorang terlihat menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan. Sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan kekar. Ia menatap Jinki dengan seringai licik yang cukup mengerikan.

Jinki memucat menatap itu.

"S-Siapa kau! A-Apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

_Namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu mulai tertawa. Dan di saat ia semakin mendekat pada Jinki, Einstein Desain itu mulai refleks menjauhkan parasnya ke belakang.

"Perkenalkan. Aku adalah Ok Taecyeon, _leader_ dari sindikat 2PM. Kau pasti Lee Jinki. Istri dari rivalku... Shim Changmin. Itu benar 'kan?" Taecyeon menyeringai tajam saat menatap Jinki yang semakin terlihat syok.

"S-Sindikat 2PM?"

"_Ne_, benar~" Taecyeon terdengar bermain-main dengan intonasinya. Dan tatapan ambigu yang dilayangkan olehnya semakin membuat Jinki merasa tak nyaman. _Leader_ 2PM itu lantas mengguratkan pernyataan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Hmm... tak kusangka. Jika kuperhatikan, kau manis juga. Pantas saja Changmin bisa berubah drastis sampai seperti itu."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Jinki sangat terkejut saat Taecyeon mulai menjerat ujung dagunya dan mencoba memperhatikan parasnya dengan seksama. Dan simpulan seringai licik yang tergambar di paras _namja_ kekar itu membuat Jinki sedikit merasakan jijik.

"L-Lepaskan aku!"

"Aww... _kyeopta_~ caramu memberontak benar-benar begitu manis. Changmin sungguh beruntung bisa memilikimu. Andai saja aku yang lebih dulu menemukanmu~" Jinki semakin menggertakkan deretan giginya dengan raut jijik saat Taecyeon mulai lancang membelai parasnya. Jika saja kedua tangannya tidak diikat, mungkin ia sudah melayangkan pukulan yang begitu kuat ke paras _leader_ 2PM itu.

Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

"Dan aku sungguh bersyukur karena Changmin-_hyung_ yang menemukanku terlebih dahulu. Aku tak akan pernah sudi bersanding dengan bajingan menjijikkan sepertimu!" Dalam sejarah hidupnya, Jinki tak pernah sedikitpun mengguratkan kata-kata kasar. Ia hanya akan melakukan hal itu jika titik kesabarannya benar-benar terkikis seutuhnya. Dan geliat Taecyeon sungguh membuatnya begitu emosi.

"Hahahaha... semakin kau menyangkal seperti itu, aku jadi semakin menginginkanmu. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana cara Changmin untuk menaklukkan _namja_ persisten sepertimu." Gema tawa semakin menggema nyaring dari mulut Taecyeon. Jinki hanya dapat memicingkan kedua matanya, menyiratkan dengki. _L__eader_ 2PM itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya dan mengguratkan tujuannya.

"Mengenai motifku yang sudah membawamu kemari dengan cara yang mungkin sedikit 'memaksa'. Suamimu sudah berani mengacaukan segenap rencanaku. Dan seperti yang kau tahu mengenai alur klise yang berjalan di dalam kehidupan ini. Adalah tindakan yang bodoh jika aku membiarkannya dan memaafkannya begitu saja~" Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kontur jahat dan licik yang mewarnai paras Taecyeon benar-benar terlihat memuakkan. _Leader_ 2PM itu kembali mendekatkan parasnya pada Jinki.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menghancurkan... Shim Changmin."

"Haha... apa kau gila? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan menuruti kemauan itu?" Jinki menyeringai dengan raut sarkas. Ia menatap Taecyeon seolah-olah _namja_ itu memang sudah tidak waras. Dan rasa percaya diri Jinki itu membuat Taecyeon kembali mengguratkan tawanya dengan begitu angkuh.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan membantuku Jinki. Kau pasti akan membantuku. Kau tak memiliki pilihan lain~"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya skeptis. Ia tak paham dengan motif Taecyeon. Dan sebuah layar monitor—tak jauh dari tempat ia berada—mendadak menyala begitu saja. Pancaran cahaya monitor yang sangat terang itu membuat Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sejenak.

"A-Apa itu?" Tak butuh waktu lama bagi indra penglihatan Jinki untuk berakomodasi. Sebuah gambaran yang terpampang di layar monitor membuat _namja_ berambut karamel itu beraut horor seketika.

"_A-Appa_!"

Distopia seakan melebur benak Jinki sepenuhnya saat sosok ayahnya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit terlihat jelas di hamparan monitor itu. Ayahnya tampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Dan Taecyeon mulai mengguratkan seringai jahat.

"Kau tahu? Dokter dan beberapa perawat yang menangani ayahmu... semuanya telah terlibat dalam sindikat kami. Kami sudah melakukan _blending_ di rumah sakit tempat ayahmu yang tercinta itu dirawat. Dan kapan saja... kami bisa membuat nyawa ayahmu itu melayang. Aku hanya tinggal menyuruh dokter yang merawatnya untuk segera menghentikan pengobatan ayahmu~"

Jinki terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Mulutnya seakan tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ayahnya sungguh mampu membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa takut dan gentar yang begitu menyakitkan. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai menggertakkan deretan giginya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan brengsek! Kau tak perlu melibatkan _appa_ku seperti ini!"

Taecyeon kembali menggemakan tawanya. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki semakin merasa jengkel.

"Kau hanya tinggal menuruti kemauanku. Maka, ayahmu itu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jinki mulai menunduk bisu dengan penawaran itu. Yang benar saja! Ia tak mungkin membantu Taecyeon untuk menghancurkan Changmin. Ia sungguh sangat mencintai suaminya itu.

Namun, ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan nyawa ayahnya melayang begitu saja.

Dilematis itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki menggigil dalam perasaan gentar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha keras menahan kegetiran dan butiran air matanya yang terancam gugur dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Baru kali ini ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang begitu sulit. Ia tak mungkin bisa memilih satu dari dua orang yang begitu ia cintai itu. Ayahnya dan juga Changmin merupakan dua entitas yang begitu berharga dalam hidup Jinki.

Lebih baik ia saja yang hancur daripada menatap kehancuran hidup ayah dan suaminya itu.

Dan Taecyeon bukanlah orang baik yang akan berbelas kasihan pada siapapun.

Ia hanyalah _namja _brengsek yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Meskipun cara yang ia terapkan begitu kotor sekalipun.

Ia sungguh tak peduli.

"Bagaimana, Jinki? Apa keputusanmu?"

Jinki kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya gemetar tak mampu mengguratkan frase. Dan menatap gambaran rapuh ayahnya di layar monitor semakin membuat pandangannya menanar.

"Apa maumu?"

Nada itu terdengar begitu pedih. Taecyeon kembali tertawa saat ia berhasil membuat Jinki menuruti kemauannya. Pada akhirnya, _leader_ 2PM itu kembali menjerat dagu Jinki dan mendongakkan paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu ke arahnya. Dua mata obsidiannya terlihat berkilat akan genangan air mata yang begitu memilukan.

Taecyeon pun tersenyum licik.

"Aku ingin kau..."

...

"... menceraikan Shim Changmin."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry kalau chapter ini kesannya nyampah banget. Saya gak sempat ngebeta ulang dikarenakan sibuk kuliah. Sumpah, baru juga beberapa hari masuk, tugasnya udah bejibun gak karuan. Dan lagi, saya habis mengalami kecelakaan di jalan. Untungnya gak apa-apa. Cuman tangan saya aja yang luka. Jadinya saya gak bisa ngetik terlalu cepet. Tangan saya masih sakit. T_T

Saya usahakan untuk updet seminggu sekali. Saya gak bisa usahakan untuk updet cepet karena tahu sendiri gimana tugas-tugas kuliah saya yang mendadak horor di semester ini. Syukur2 kalo saya bisa updet dua kali dalam seminggu.

Dan mohon maaf buat yang nungguin fic multichap saya yang lain. Terutama yang OnJong. Entah kenapa, inspirasi saya di pair itu beneran udah terkikis. Maaf buat yang biasnya Jonghyun, akhir-akhir ini saya agak illfeel ama Jjong. Dan lagi ChangNew itu ultimate bias saya. Itulah sebabnya kenapa saya lebih giat ngegarap fic ChangNew dibanding pair lain. Saya butuh feel buat ngerjain sebuah fic. Dan selama feel saya masih di pair ini, maka saya bakalan curahin semua yang ada di kepala saya untuk pair ini.

Mianhe! Bacot saya kepanjangan. Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian. Karena review kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya! :D

_See you all in the next chapter. Kamsahamnida_!


	9. 4th Reincarnation Part 4

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! Oh ya, part ini bukan part akhir dari 4th reincarnation. Part selanjutnya baru yang terakhir. Total word di chapter ini hampir 9000an. Saya gak berniat ngetik sebanyak itu sebenernya. Efek ngetik nyicil, pikiran saya kadang-kadang rada blank gegara kecampur ama urusan kampus. Harap maklum kalo chapter kali ini terkesan nyampah... =="

Ya... semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan. _On with the story ne_~ ^^

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, CHARA DEATH, EVIL Taecyeon, Boring confrontation, Violence scene, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Time will tie you to that spot right there**_

_**Don't let me go, you'll regret it – stop being so foolish**_

_**This fool can't even tell me not to go**_

_**Why did I only look at this fool, at pitiful you?" – TVXQ – Catch Me**_

* * *

**4th Reincarnation**

**Part 4**

"Aku ingin kau..."

...

"... menceraikan Shim Changmin."

Sesak.

Tertekan.

Sakit.

Seolah ada sebuah peluru yang menembus tepat di hamparan pelipis Jinki tatkala perintah itu diguratkan dengan nada yang begitu tajam. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu terdiam. Butiran air mata terus berguguran tanpa suara. Iris obsidian itu semakin hampa, tak bernyawa.

'_Menceraikan... Changmin-hyung?'_

Sakit. Frase itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi Jinki. Dadanya seakan tercekat. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dalam rajaman distopia. Menceraikan Changmin adalah hal terakhir yang tak akan pernah ia lakukan meski ia sudah mati sekalipun. Dan kini, jantung _namja_ itu seakan diremas hancur hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

Bercerai.

Tidak.

Ia tak akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

Ia tak akan bisa. Tak akan mampu. Tidak hanya Changmin saja yang akan hancur jika perceraian itu terjadi. Jinki juga sudah pasti akan merasakan jala kehancuran yang sama. Keduanya baru saja ingin memulai lembaran rumah tangga baru yang penuh dengan suka cita dan pengertian. Namun, semua itu hanyalah sekedar harapan yang sudah dirusakkan dengan begitu lalimnya.

Hanya dengan beberapa patah kata saja.

Impian Jinki hancur seutuhnya.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya dapat menunduk dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetaran.

Taecyeon tersenyum. Panorama itu sungguh terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Menatap entitas rapuh Jinki—yang berlinang air mata—membuat euforia mengungkum nalarnya. Bias kehancuran itu membuat Jinki terlihat indah. Terlihat begitu manis. Dan terlihat begitu menawan.

Tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan selain hanya menjilati butiran air mata itu dan menikmati segenap tubuh Jinki seutuhnya.

Rendahan.

Memang, yang ia pikirkan begitu rendahan dan sangat kotor. Taecyeon akui bahwa ia hanyalah _namja_ keji yang begitu menjijikkan. Namun, ia tak ambil pusing dengan predikat itu. Ia memang seorang bajingan keparat dan ia bangga dengan itu.

Dan ia telah memikirkan sebuah cara kotor yang jauh lebih buruk daripada sekedar menikmati tubuh dari istri rivalnya itu secara pribadi.

"Aww~ Aku tahu bahwa hal ini sangat sulit untukmu. Namun, tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu, Jinki-_yah_~ Ayo kita saksikan kehancuran Shim Changmin... bersama-sama." Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya saat Taecyeon mulai mengusap air mata dengan jemarinya. Dan ia menahan diri untuk tidak muntah tatkala _leader 2PM_ itu mulai menjilat air matanya yang telah direnggut itu.

_Namja_ yang menculiknya itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Aku harap, bajingan brengsek tak berperasaan sepertimu segera mati dan enyah dari dunia ini!"

Taecyeon menggemakan tawanya dengan begitu keras. Jinki hanya dapat terdiam, menatap dengan pandangan pembunuh. _Leader 2PM_ itu lantas menyangga ujung dagunya dan kembali menghadapkan paras Jinki ke arahnya. Seringai licik terpapar gamblang.

"Jika aku harus mati, aku akan membawamu bersamaku ke neraka, Sayang~ Takkan pernah kubiarkan Changmin merebutmu lagi dariku~"

Titik amarah Jinki semakin memuncak. Dengan berani, ia mulai meludahi paras Taecyeon dan melontarkan umpatan kasar pada _namja_ itu.

"Kau benar-benar iblis!"

Taecyeon hanya menyeringai. Ia tepis percikan saliva yang sudah dimuntahkan Jinki di parasnya. Sikap berani dan resistensi yang dilakukan _namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya membuat hasratnya semakin membuncah. Ia tak sabar untuk segera membuat Jinki menangis di dalam jeratannya dan memohon ampun saat ia mengoyak esensi terdalam _namja_ karamel itu. Namun, ia harus mengurungkan niat itu sampai saatnya tiba nanti.

Karena walau bagaimanapun juga...

Kehancuran Changmin adalah prioritas utamanya.

.

.

* * *

Tiga ratus kilometer perjam.

Kecepatan seperti itu tentu tak layak diaplikasikan dalam sebuah jalanan umum. Kecepatan seperti itu hanya berlaku dalam jalanan _track_ yang digunakan untuk melakukan ajang balap mobil dunia. Sekali saja ceroboh, nyawa sang pengemudi bisa melayang sia-sia hanya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang tak diharapkan.

Namun, Changmin sungguh persetan dengan teori itu.

Ia terus melajukan Ferrarinya dengan begitu cepat, tak peduli jika ia hampir saja menabrak beberapa kendaraan yang tengah melintas di dekatnya. Peningkatan angka yang dipaparkan oleh Speedometer—yang ada di hadapannya—cukup mampu untuk memperingatkan bahwa Ferrarinya hampir saja mencapai limit. Dan hal itu tak lantas membuatnya mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

Kacau.

Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Tak ada lagi ruang untuk mempertahankan logika. Segenap rasionalnya seakan hancur selama ia masih belum menemukan Jinki. Ia begitu marah. Ia frustasi tentu saja. _Namja_ yang sangat dicintainya telah diculik dan Changmin tak akan berdiam diri—membiarkan rasa khawatir menjatuhkan vonis gila pada otaknya.

Ia akan menemukan Jinki dan merenggut istrinya itu kembali. Apapun yang terjadi.

Berteriak.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak. Menghantam apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh, tak pernah ia merasakan api amarah yang sampai sebesar itu. Ia seakan terbakar. Ia seakan dihantam dengan bara secara bertubi-tubi. Memikirkan probabilitas keselamatan Jinki yang kian mengecil hanya membuat Changmin semakin ingin membunuh Taecyeon dan menghabisi nyawa musuhnya itu sampai tak bersisa.

Kedua tangannya tampak mengepalkan kendali setirnya dengan begitu erat.

Ia tahu bahwa tindakan yang ia lakukan itu benar-benar sangat ceroboh dan mungkin minim taktik. Ia menerjang ke markas sindikat 2PM seorang diri tanpa ditemani oleh beberapa anak buah dari sindikatnya. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan peringatan Yunho dan Yoochun tentang perangkap yang mungkin sudah dipersiapkan oleh Taecyeon. Sungguh persetan. Yang ada di kepala Changmin saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Jinki. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan istrinya itu berlama-lama mengendap di dalam genggaman bajingan licik seperti Taecyeon.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk menemukan markas sindikat yang dibawahi oleh Taecyeon. Sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh _namja_ licik itu sejatinya membuat Changmin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa motif yang dipendam oleh Taecyeon terhadapnya. Memang, dalam pesan itu, tak tertera sedikitpun nama ataupun tanda-tanda jika Taecyeonlah yang telah menculik Jinki.

Namun, Changmin yakin, tak ada yang memiliki niatan untuk menghancurkan hidupnya selain hanya rival abadinya itu.

'_Istrimu sudah ada di tanganku. Jika kau ingin ia selamat, temui kami di sebuah gudang tua di sudut jalan Banporo.'_

Tipikal 2PM. Mengirimkan sebuah pesan dengan begitu gamblang dan sangat mencurigakan. Changmin paham bahwa ia telah masuk ke dalam permainan Taecyeon. Dan ia sungguh tak keberatan meladeni _namja_ licik itu asalkan nyawa Jinki tidak ikut disangkut pautkan seperti ini.

Setelah menempatkan Ferrarinya tak jauh dari lokasi gudang tua itu berada, Changmin segera beranjak dan menerjang pintu gudang dengan begitu kasar. Ia mempercepat langkahnya memasuki tempat yang cukup remang dan sangat pengap itu. Gudang itu begitu luas dan besar. Dan jalur panjang yang harus dilalui membuat Changmin mengerang penuh emosi.

"TAECYEON! DIMANA KAU! JIKA KAU BUKAN PENGECUT, SEGERALAH MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU SEKARANG! DASAR KAU KEPARAT!"

Bentakan Changmin menggema di segala penjuru. Dengan tak sabaran, _namja_ brunet mulai menendangi beberapa kardus yang bertumpuk di sudut gudang. Ia telah tiba di ruangan inti. Mendapati kekosongan yang ada di sana hanya membuat nalar Changmin semakin kalut akan amarah.

Kedua tangan _namja_ brunet itu mengepal erat.

"TAECYEON! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!"

...

Hening.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mendapatkan respon yang ia nantikan. Suara tapak kaki seseorang terdengar menggema dari kejahuan. Sesosok figur terlihat mendekat dibalik remangnya keadaan gudang. Dengan gesit, Changmin segera mengambil dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah figur yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu.

"Siapa kau!" Changmin mulai memicingkan matanya, siaga untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya kapan saja jika ada gelagat yang membahayakan nyawanya. Dan tak sampai beberapa detik, entitas figur yang mendekat ke arahnya itu mulai terlihat dengan begitu jelas. Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Syok.

"J-Jinki?"

Ya, benar. Lee Jinki.

_Namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu kini sudah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Istrinya itu terlihat menunduk dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Untaian rambut karamelnya menutupi sebagian dari matanya. Dan hal itu tak lantas membuat Changmin skeptis.

Ia terlalu lega dan bahagia—menatap keadaan istrinya yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Simpulan senyum itu melebar. Pistol yang ada di genggaman Changmin pun terjatuh ke bawah. Dengan gemetar, ia membungkam mulutnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit berkaca. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera berlari dan mendekap tubuh Jinki dengan begitu erat. Ia benamkan parasnya dalam untaian rambut karamel istrinya itu dengan perasaan lega yang begitu membuncah.

"Jinki-_yah_... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu..." Jinki hanya membisu mendengar itu. Ia hanya terdiam di sana dan tak merespon dekapan Changmin sedikitpun. Ekspresinya masih tak dapat didefinisikan. Tak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi, Changmin mulai melepaskan dekapannya dan mulai menggandeng erat tangan kanan istrinya itu.

"Ayo, Jinki-_yah_. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Tak ada yang lebih penting bagi Changmin selain hanya membawa Jinki pulang dan menjauh dari gudang yang tengah mereka pijaki itu. Hawa pengap dan asumsi bahwa kemungkinan besar Taecyeon telah memonitorinya dari kejahuan, sungguh membuat Changmin merasa tak tenang. Melihat bahwa keadaan istrinya yang masih selamat—hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia akan membuat perhitungan pada Taecyeon nanti.

Tanpa basa basi lebih jauh lagi, Changmin segera berbalik dan menarik istrinya itu untuk segera berlari dengannya. Namun, respon pasif dan diam yang diperlihatkan Jinki membuat Changmin sedikit merasa terkejut. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tetap berdiri diam dan tak turut beranjak bersamanya.

Ia tertunduk bisu.

Dan rasa skeptis melanda Changmin sepenuhnya.

"Jinki-_yah_? Tunggu apalagi? Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Ayolah." Changmin kembali menggandeng istrinya itu dan mengajaknya untuk beranjak sekali lagi. Namun, percuma. Jinki masih tetap terdiam dan bahkan menepis genggaman tangan Changmin. Hal itu membuat suaminya terbelalak dalam rasa syok.

"J-Jinki-_yah_?"

"Changmin-_hyung_... tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"_Mwoh_!" Pernyataan bernada tegas itu membuat jantung Changmin seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Ia terhenyak dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar.

"Meninggalkanmu sendiri? A-Apa maksudmu?" Jinki memalingkan pandangannya ke samping, tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Changmin. Dikepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat. Dan nadanya semakin terdengar begitu getir.

"Tinggalkan aku. Jangan mencariku lagi. Hubungan ini... kita akhiri saja."

Hening.

Changmin membisu mendengar itu. Pernyataan Jinki sungguh terdengar tak masuk akal dan sangat janggal. Pernyataan tak logis itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Meski tak ada tanda bahwa apa yang sudah ia dengar itu hanyalah lelucon...

Changmin tak akan pernah mempercayainya.

"Hahaha... apa yang sudah kau katakan, Jinki-_yah_? Bukan waktunya untuk bercanda di saat seperti ini."

Jinki semakin menggertakkan deretan giginya. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dalam kegetiran yang begitu pekat. Jala perasaannya semakin berkecamuk, tak terkendali. Ia hanya ingin segera mengakhiri semua permainan ini. Ia tak sanggup melayangkan pandangan benci pada suaminya itu. Dan reaksi Changmin hanya membuat situasinya semakin sulit.

"Kurasa kau bisa memahami apa yang sudah kukatakan, _Hyung_. Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan kedatanganmu di sini." Jinki mencoba tegas. _Namja_ itu mulai melayangkan pandangan tajam. Dan reaksi pasif Changmin membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tak dengar dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Segera tinggalkan aku, _Hyung_!"

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Jinki?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Keadaan seakan berbalik saat Changmin mulai melayangkan tatapan tajam. Jinki memalingkan pandangannya, berusaha keras untuk meredam perasaan sakit yang melandanya. Ia merasa tertekan.

Dan Changmin bisa melihat itu.

"Aku tidaklah sebodoh itu, Jinki. Di saat istriku sedang diculik dan aku datang untuk menyelamatkannya, tiba-tiba ia menemuiku dan menyuruhku untuk pergi begitu saja. Kau pikir, aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu itu? Semua ini tidaklah masuk akal, Jinki. Kau mencintaiku. Sama halnya sepertiku yang mencintaimu."

Nada Changmin begitu tegas. Tak ada kegentaran sedikit pun yang terpancar dalam diri _namja_ brunet itu. Dan Jinki sadar bahwa suaminya itu tak akan mudah tertipu dengan kejeniusan yang dimilikinya.

Namun, permainan harus tetap berlanjut.

Ia hanyalah pion yang eksis untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Hah! Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_? Pengakuanku saat di Ferrari waktu itu?" Jinki memandang sinis. Pada akhirnya ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arah suaminya itu.

"Aku berbohong. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

"Kau mencintaiku." Persisten. Changmin mengguratkan frase dengan tenang dan datar. Kontur ekspresi yang tak terdefinisi itu semakin membuat Jinki muak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Aku sangat membencimu, _Hyung_!"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Kau delusional!"

"_Ani_." Jinki semakin geram. Amarah mulai memuncak, meracuki benaknya. Changmin selalu saja mampu memanipulasi perasaannya.

Ini sungguh tidak adil.

"Apa kau tak dengar, Hah! Kau benar-benar delusional! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu, Shim Changmin! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"..."

Hening.

Bentakan itu membuat Changmin membisu. Dan kegentaran semakin menghunus Jinki tatkala suaminya itu justru melangkah maju, mendekatinya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai mundur secara perlahan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? J-Jangan mendekat! Cepat pergi dan segera tinggalkan aku! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" Jinki menjerit frustasi. Dan ia hanya dapat tertunduk saat jaraknya dengan Changmin hanya terlampau beberapa inci saja. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, gemetar.

"A-Aku membencimu... a-aku s-sangat membencimu, _Hyung_."

"Kau mencintaiku."

"_A-Ani_—"

"Kau mencintaiku."

"_A-Andwae_..."

"Kau mencintaiku, Jinki!" Jinki memandang nanar saat Changmin menjerat parasnya dan mendongakkannya ke atas. Kedua pandangan mereka saling berkonfrontasi dengan gejolak perasaan yang berkecamuk. Changmin memandang tajam, membuat resistensi Jinki perlahan merapuh. Ia menghimpitkan dahinya di hamparan dahi istrinya itu. Sebuah bisikan tergurat dengan lirihnya.

"Aku tak peduli. Berapa kalipun kau ludahi aku dengan kalimat kebencian itu, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu. Kau mencintaiku. Sama halnya seperti aku yang mencintaimu, Jinki. Meskipun kau membunuhku saat ini juga, aku tak akan bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

"H-Hentikan. K-Kumohon—hentikan..." mulut Jinki seakan menggigil saat tubuhnya dijerat dalam dekapan yang begitu kuat. Geliat resistensi hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Perlawanan Jinki semakin padam. Changmin tetap persisten untuk terus mendekapnya dan tak ingin melepasnya. Pandangan _namja_ brunet itu melembut.

"Kau mencintaiku, Jinki."

"_H-Hyung_—"

"Tolong... jangan kau sangkal hal itu."

Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat gejola perasaannya semakin berdesir tak terkendali. Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup menepis Changmin. Ia terlalu mencintai _namja_ berambut brunet itu.

Dan rasa sakit semakin menikam hatinya saat pandangan lembut itu dihunuskan padanya.

Sekujur tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Ia tak bisa luluh begitu saja. Nasib ayahnya berada di tangan Taecyeon. _Namja_ bajingan itu tak akan menolerir sebuah pelanggaran. Ia tak akan sudi untuk berbelas kasihan.

Berusaha keras untuk menepis segenap perasaannya, Jinki mulai menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong Changmin dengan begitu kuat. Dekapannya terlepas dan _namja_ brunet itu terlihat mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya agar tak tersungkur ke bawah.

Jinki kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dalam perasaan yang begitu menyiksa.

"A-Aku tak bisa melakukan ini."

"Jinki..." Changmin memandang miris. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Sakit. Changmin paham bahwa Jinki mengalami dilema yang begitu menyakitkan. Dibalik topeng ketegaran dan ketegasan yang dipaparkan, istrinya itu sungguh merasa tertekan.

Dan Changmin mengerti, mengapa Jinki bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau diancam olehnya 'kan?"

"H-Hah?"

"Ancaman apa yang sudah ia berikan padamu?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia tak mampu menatap Changmin yang kini memandangnya dengan sangat serius. Gentar, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau berbohong, Jinki." Nada Changmin terdengar mengintimidasi. Jinki hanya tertunduk, mencoba menyamarkan keraguannya. Ia tak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada _namja_ brunet itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong, _Hyung_! Tak ada yang mengancamku!"

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu bahwa ia pasti sudah mengancammu. Kau tak perlu menyangkalnya lagi, Jinki!" Changmin membentak dengan begitu tegas. Jinki tak mampu melawan pernyataan itu. Ia memilih untuk membisu. Menatap keadaan istrinya yang semakin tertekan dan tak berdaya itu sejatinya membuat amarah Changmin memuncak. Ia bersumpah akan menghabisi Taecyeon karena telah berani melukai perasaan Jinki sampai seperti ini.

Dan suara tapak kaki diiringi dengan tepukan tangan mulai menggema di penjuru ruangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mendapati sesosok bajingan yang sudah berani mempermainkan perasaannya dan juga Jinki. Figur _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu telah hadir. Seringai terpapar di paras liciknya. Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Apa kau sudah puas, Taecyeon! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Jinki, Hah!"

Taecyeon tertawa. Ia terus menepuk tangannya sembari berdiri tepat di samping Jinki. Pandangan matanya yang terlihat menghina itu semakin membuat kesabaran Changmin terkikis habis.

"Ahahahaha... ini benar-benar sangat menghibur. Kini aku paham, mengapa kau bisa berubah, Changmin-ah." Taecyeon menyeringai tajam. Ditatapnya Jinki dan ia pun mulai membelai paras _namja_ itu, membuatnya menunduk dengan raut gentar.

"Istrimu benar-benar... manis. Kulitnya pun begitu halus dan sangat lembut..."

Changmin melotot syok menatap itu. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat saat Jinki hanya terdiam, membiarkan Taecyeon membelainya dengan begitu lancang. Api amarah semakin meluap di dalam diri _namja_ brunet itu.

_DUAAAKKK!_

"Kkhhk—aargh!"

Tak sampai hitungan detik, sebuah pukulan terlayang tepat di paras Taecyeon. Changmin memukulnya dengan begitu keras dan menghantamkan tubuhnya di hamparan dinding. Bercak darah termuntahkan sedikit dari mulut _leader_ 2PM itu. Dan Jinki sungguh syok. Ia hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya dengan raut pucat.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh istriku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Hah!" Bentakan itu membuat Taecyeon tertawa. Geram, Changmin kembali melayangkan pukulan ke paras _leader _2PM itu dan membuatnya tersungkur ke bawah. Jinki semakin beraut horor menatap itu. Dengan cepat, ia mulai berdiri membelakangi Taecyeon dan mencoba membentengi _namja_ itu dari kemarahan Changmin.

"Changmin-_hyung_! Hentikan! Jangan pukul dia!"

"J-Jinki! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Menyingkir!" Changmin semakin mengepalkan tangannya saat Jinki tetap persisten untuk menghadangnya agar tak mendekati Taecyeon. Hal itu membuat sang _leader_ 2PM kembali mengguratkan tawanya sembari mengusap genangan darah yang mengalir dari ujung mulutnya.

"Heh... ahahaha... li-lihatlah, Shim Changmin. Istrimu bahkan tak ingin melihatku mati."

Provokasi itu membuat Changmin tak mampu lagi mempertahankan rasionya. Amarah benar-benar meracuki nalarnya secara penuh. Dengan cepat, ia segera menarik tangan Jinki, menjauh dari Taecyeon. Dan ia pun lantas mengambil sebuah pistol yang sempat ia jatuhkan ke bawah.

"_H-Hyung_—_Andwae_!" Jinki semakin memucat saat suaminya itu terus menjerat tangannya dengan begitu kuat dan mulai mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Taecyeon. Ia tak bisa menghalangi Changmin kali ini.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_, j-jangan tembak dia! Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini—" Changmin tak menggubris permohonan itu dan terus mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Taecyeon. Ia benar-benar begitu jengkel dan sangat emosi. _Namja_ bajingan itu telah menyentuh Jinki tepat di depan kedua matanya.

Dan Changmin akan membunuh siapa saja yang sudah berani menyentuh entitas istrinya itu sehelai rambut pun.

Taecyeon menyimpulkan senyuman tipis saat situasinya semakin terpojok. Tak ada kontur takut sedikitpun yang terpapar di parasnya. Sesaat setelah ia berhasil berdiri, ia pun melayangkan seringai sinis dengan tatapan menghina ke arah Changmin. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada, berlagak menantang.

"Coba saja kau tarik pelatuk pistol itu. Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku semudah itu, Shim Changmin."

Changmin semakin memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia tak ragu dengan tindakannya dan mulai bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya ke arah Taecyeon. Jinki memucat dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak berani menatap konfrontasi kejam itu.

"Riwayatmu tamat sampai di sini, Taecyeon!"

Bersamaan dengan terguratnya frase tajam itu, Changmin pun mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Nyawa_ leader_ 2PM itu sudah dapat dipastikan tak akan selamat. Namun tak disangka. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya. Dan hal itu menyebabkan tembakan Changmin tak tepat sasaran.

_Dorr!_

Peluru yang dilesatkan Changmin menghantam hamparan dinding. _Namja_ brunet itu tampak begitu syok saat tahu siapa orang yang sudah berani mendorongnya dengan begitu kuat.

"Jinki..."

Istrinya itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Changmin tampak menganga dengan raut tak percaya di parasnya. Jinki benar-benar sudah menghalanginya untuk membunuh Taecyeon.

Mengapa?

"Mengapa kau mendorongku... Jinki?"

Jinki tak menjawab.

Ia memutuskan untuk membisu dan memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Respon itu membuat Changmin merasa sakit. Ia merasa begitu terkhianati. Dan Taecyeon lantas menggemakan tawa dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Hahahaha... kerja bagus, Jinki. Sepertinya kau mulai paham dengan aturan permainan ini." Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya dengan raut sakit. Changmin menggeram jengkel mendengar itu. Pandangannya kembali terpicing tajam ke arah Taecyeon. Rasa skeptis pun bangkit. Sebenarnya ancaman apa yang sudah diguratkan _leader_ 2PM itu sampai-sampai Jinki berani melawannya seperti ini?

Apapun itu, Changmin yakin bahwa istrinya tak akan mungkin menyanggupi permintaan Taecyeon kecuali jika konsekuensinya benar-benar fatal.

Tanpa basa-basi, Changmin kembali mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Taecyeon. Jinki terbelalak menatap itu. Dan Taecyeon mengguratkan untaian frase dengan nada yang begitu enteng.

"Aww... ayolah, Changmin-_ah_. Permainan tak akan menarik jika kau membunuhku begitu saja, bukan? Aku bahkan belum menunjukkan _masterpiece_ku padamu~" Seringai licik kembali terpapar di paras Taecyeon. _Leader_ 2PM itu menjentikkan jemarinya dan tak lama kemudian, Nickhun dan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain terlihat memasuki ruangan.

Mereka menodongkan pistol ke arah Changmin.

Dan _Namja_ brunet itu lantas menyeringai sinis.

"Tch. Kalian pikir, trik ini berhasil padaku?"

"_M-Mwoh_!" Dengan gesit, Changmin segera melakukan _tackle _ke arah Nickhun, membuat _namja_ itu terjatuh ke bawah dan pistol yang ada di tangannya terpental jauh. Changsung yang terkejut dengan tindakan itu lantas menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Changmin. Namun, meleset.

_Duaaakk!_

"Aarrghh!" Wooyoung mengerang sakit tatkala sebuah tendangan dilesatkan Changmin ke arahnya. Keadaan semakin genting. Changmin berusaha keras untuk menghindari hantaman peluru yang dilesatkan Junsu dan juga Changsung. Dan konfrontasi fisik yang dihadirkan oleh Junho sungguh membuat situasi semakin sulit.

_Dorr! Dorr!_

"_Shit_! Kenapa dia bisa segesit itu!" Changsung menggeram kesal tatkala peluru pistolnya telah mencapai limit. Junsu menjadi subtitusi, mencoba mengambil alih serangan. Memanfaatkan Junho yang tak membawa senjata, Changmin melayangkan pukulan ke arah _namja_ itu dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Serangan Junsu tertahan. Ia tak mungkin menembak kawannya sendiri.

"Ayo, jika berani, tembakkan pistol itu ke arah kami!"

"A-Aaarrgghh!" Junho mengerang sakit saat Changmin mengunci kedua lengannya dari belakang. Junsu tampak gentar. Dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, Changmin segera melesatkan tembakan ke arah Junsu.

_Doorr!_

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Peluru itu menghantam kaki kiri Junsu, membuat _namja_ itu tersungkur dengan genangan darah yang mengucur deras.

"Junsu!" Changsung memucat dan segera beranjak, membantu kawannya itu. Changmin pun semakin mengunci kedua lengan Junho, membuat _namja_ itu menjerit dalam rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

_Kraaakkk!_

"Kkk—aaahhhkk!" Terdengar suara retakan pada rumpunan tulang pergelangan tangan Junho. Dengan sadis, Changmin melayangkan tendangan yang begitu kuat di punggung Junho, membuat anggota 2PM itu tersungkur tak jauh dari Junsu. Erangan sakit menggema lirih dimana-mana.

"Dan untuk sentuhan yang terakhir..."

Dengan pandangan tajam, Changmin segera berbalik dan kembali melayangkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Taecyeon. Amarah pun membuncah hebat dan tak ada yang diinginkan Changmin selain hanya membuat nyawa _leader_ 2PM itu meregang. Tanpa ragu, jemari itu kembali menjerat pelatuk pistol, bersiap untuk menerima komando nalar dalam melesatkan bara pelurunya. Taecyeon memandang datar.

Dan mengejutkan.

Api amarah dan jala dendam yang telah membuncah tak tertahankan itu seolah padam tatkala intervensi mengejutkan lagi-lagi terjadi dalam waktu yang tak tepat. Changmin terbelalak syok.

Sesosok _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya—kembali menjadi tameng untuk melindungi musuh terbesarnya.

"_A-Andwae_... Jinki-_yah_..."

Changmin memandang nanar. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah gemetar dan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan pistol yang ada di tangannya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di hadapannya. Realitas seolah ingin mempermainkan logikanya. Lee Jinki. Istrinya itu telah berdiri membelakangi Taecyeon. Parasnya menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang sedikit terbentang. Ia rela mati demi melindungi bajingan yang sudah menculiknya itu.

Hati Changmin teriris lalim menatapnya.

Dan gema tawa kembali menggema dari mulut Taecyeon.

"Bagaimana rasanya menatap istri yang sangat kau cintai... rela melawanmu sampai seperti ini, Shim Changmin?" Taecyeon menyeringai iblis. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Jinki dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang _namja_ berambut karamel itu, memeluknya erat dari belakang. Jinki tetap menunduk dan bergeming dalam diam. Changmin serasa hancur memandang itu.

"J-Jangan... jangan sentuh dia—"

"Oww... jangan menyentuhnya? Seperti inikah?" Taecyeon mendongakkan paras Jinki dan mulai menyusuri sela leher _namja_ itu dengan jemarinya secara perlahan. Jinki tampak gemetaran, menahan gentar. Ia menggigit erat bibir bawahnya—bersamaan dengan untaian rambut karamel yang menutupi sebagian parasnya. Dan Changmin melotot horor tatkala Taecyeon mulai mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bahu istrinya itu. Logikanya semakin terkikis habis.

"H-HENTIKAN! JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU SEPERTI ITU, KEPARAT!" Bentakan itu menggema tajam. Akal sehat Changmin seakan padam. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat dan ia pun kembali mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke arah Taecyeon. _Leader_ 2PM itu hanya terkekeh dengan raut sinis.

"Hahaha! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo, tembak saja aku! Jangan ragu lagi! Itu jika kau ingin nyawa istrimu yang manis ini turut melayang bersamaku. Lihatlah, Shim Changmin. Lihatlah betapa persistennya istrimu ini. Ia sungguh tak ragu untuk membentengiku dengan tubuhnya. _Aegyo_~"

Taecyeon semakin mengeratkan jeratannya di tubuh Jinki. _Leader 2PM_ itu terus saja gencar memanas-manasi Changmin dengan mengguratkan provokasi. "Ayo, tembakkan saja pistol itu ke arah kami, tak masalah. Aku akan membawa istrimu ke tempat yang sangat indah di sana~"

Dengan raut mengejek, Taecyeon mulai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. Hal itu membuat Changmin tak mampu menarik pelatuk pistolnya lagi. Selama Jinki masih membentengi musuhnya seperti itu, ia tak akan bisa membunuh Taecyeon.

Dan menatap respon diam dan pasif Jinki sejatinya membuat Changmin begitu hancur dari dalam. Istrinya itu bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar menatapnya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa. Changmin tak akan pernah marah. Ia tak akan pernah bisa marah terhadap Jinki. Sekalipun istrinya itu berselingkuh ataupun berani mengkhianati cintanya, Changmin tak akan pernah bisa membenci Jinki.

Ia terlalu mencintai Jinki.

Dan ia tahu bahwa Jinki bukanlah _namja_ yang akan menyakiti hatinya dengan sengaja.

Changmin yakin bahwa istrinya itu telah diancam. Namun, sikap diam dan penyangkalan itu membuatnya terajam sakit. Dalam hati, Changmin sungguh berharap bahwa Jinki sudi untuk sekilas menatapnya. Sekilas meyakinkannya bahwa ia sangat mencintai Changmin. Namun, yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

Pasrah.

Jinki terlihat begitu pasrah.

Ia terlihat seperti seonggok boneka yang siap untuk dipermainkan. Jala resistensinya telah mati. Untaian rambut karamel itu seakan menjadi topeng untuk menutupi seperti apa kontur ekspresi yang dipaparkannya saat ini.

Changmin hanya memandang sakit dengan keadaan istrinya itu.

"J-Jinki-_yah_... _w-wae_?"

Dan tak ada jawaban.

Jinki tak menjawab. _Namja_ itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang dibalik kegentaran, rasa takut dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan. Ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan dengan beberapa sentuhan yang didaratkan Taecyeon di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk membendung butiran air matanya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak terlihat hancur.

Namun, percuma.

Kehancuran itu tak akan bisa dielakkan lagi. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Jinki selain hanya membunuh hati Changmin secara perlahan dan membuat suaminya itu menyaksikan kehancuran harga dirinya di tangan Taecyeon. Ia hanya dapat mengerang saat Taecyeon mulai menjerat rambut karamelnya dengan sangat kasar dan kembali mendongakkan parasnya ke atas. _Leader_ 2PM itu menyeringai iblis.

"Mari kita tunjukkan pada suamimu itu... _masterpiece_ dari segenap permainan ini, Jinki-_yah_..."

"A-Aaahhkk—" Jinki merintih sakit saat Taecyeon mulai merenggut jaket yang ia kenakan dan merobek paksa kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kuatnya tarikan itu membuat rasa nyeri menjalar di sela leher Jinki. Changmin pun kalap menatap panorama itu. Jala kegilaan terasa semakin memuncak. Persetan dengan rasionalisasi. Jemarinya telah bergerak diluar kendali nalar.

Pelatuk pistol dibarakan begitu saja.

_DORR!_

_Blamm!_

Sebuah peluru dilesatkan cepat, meleset, menghantam keras di hamparan dinding. Dan peluru yang meleset itu sejatinya hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari paras Taecyeon. Jinki beraut pucat. Changmin berusaha keras mempertahankan logikanya agar tindakannya itu tak sampai berdampak fatal pada nyawa istrinya. Ia hanya ingin memberi peringatan keras pada Taecyeon.

"Aku bersumpah. Dalam tembakanku yang kedua, akan kulesatkan peluru ini tepat di kepalamu. Aku tak main-main."

Nada itu terdengar begitu tajam dan berat. Changmin bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia merupakan seorang _namja_ handal yang bisa melesatkan peluru secara akurat hanya dengan melakukan percobaan beberapa kali saja pada target yang ingin ia tembak. Tembakan melesetnya tadi membuatnya bisa memperkirakan probabilitasnya dalam membunuh Taecyeon.

Meskipun Jinki sudah berdiri membentengi _leader_ 2PM itu, namun, Changmin mampu menemukan celah agar pelurunya dapat melesat langsung mengenai Taecyeon tanpa membahayakan nyawa istrinya.

Dan menyadari bahwa nyawanya bisa saja melayang—meskipun Jinki sudah berdiri membelakanginya, Taecyeon mulai memikirkan cara lain. Ia menghentikan tindakannya sejenak dan melepaskan jeratannya dari tubuh Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas menarik kembali jaketnya, mencoba menutupi hamparan bahu dan lengan kanannya yang sedikit terekspos. Changmin mengepalkan tangan kirinya menatap itu. Ia hanya ingin menarik Jinki ke dalam dekapannya. Melindungi istrinya itu dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Namun, Taecyeon tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Aww... baiklah. Sebelum kau benar-benar berhasil melesatkan peluru itu di kepalaku, aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu." Changmin tetap siaga dengan pistolnya saat Taecyeon mulai melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Jinki. Istrinya itu hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Dan Taecyeon kembali membelai hamparan pipi _namja_ desain itu perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau tahu, Changmin-_ah_? Kira-kira ancaman apa yang sudah kuberikan pada Jinki sampai-sampai istrimu bisa sepasrah ini terhadapku, Hmm?"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya mendengar itu. Dan Jinki mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya, syok. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Taecyeon dengan raut pucat.

"K-Kumohon, j-jangan katakan ini pada C-Changmin-_hyung_! Kau berjanji bahwa kau tak akan mengatakannya!" Taecyeon hanya terkekeh dengan raut iblis di parasnya. Ia jerat ujung dagu Jinki dan menghadapkan paras _namja_ itu ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jinki-_yah_? Suamimu berhak untuk tahu 'kan? Dengan begitu, Changmin mungkin bisa sedikit memikirkan dampaknya dan tak akan menembakkan pistol itu sembarangan di tengah _masterpiece_ yang akan kita lakukan~"

Jinki kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Changmin mengetahui ancaman Taecyeon. Jika sampai Changmin tahu bahwa nyawa ayah Jinkilah yang menjadi taruhan, maka suaminya itu pasti akan merasa tertekan dan semakin hancur dengan segenap permainan ini.

Jinki tak keberatan mendapatkan bara kebencian dari Changmin. Ia tak keberatan jika suaminya itu menceraikannya nanti. Asalkan ia tak tahu dengan nasib ayahnya, Jinki bersedia menanggung segenap kehancuran itu.

Namun, Taecyeon tak pernah sudi memahami dilema batin itu.

"Inilah jawaban mengapa Jinki bersedia berpartisipasi dalam permainanku, Changmin-_ah_~" Suara tawa menggema_. Leader_ 2PM itu mulai menjentikkan jemarinya. Tak sampai hitungan detik, sebuah layar monitor di sudut ruangan mendadak menyala dan memancarkan cahayanya dengan begitu terang. Changmin sedikit terkejut melihat itu dan Jinki semakin memucat dengan debaran jantung yang melaju cepat.

"_A-Andwae_! C-Changmin-_hyung_! Kumohon, jangan melihat! Jangan melihat ke arah monitor!"

"Hahaha... semoga kau suka dengan apa yang akan kuperlihatkan." Taecyeon menyeringai licik saat gambaran yang ada di dalam monitor membuat Changmin terbelalak dengan raut pucat. _Namja_ brunet itu hampir saja menjatuhkan pistol yang ada di genggamannya. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat.

"_A-Abeonim_..."

Changmin tercekat.

Gambaran mertuanya yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak buah Taecyeon telah sukses membuatnya menggigil dalam kegentaran yang begitu pekat. Jinki memejamkan rapat kedua matanya, mencoba menahan segenap perasaan pedih yang tersemat di dalam dirinya. Ia tak mampu menatap pandangan nanar yang sudah terpancar di paras Changmin.

"Baiklah~ Semuanya sudah jelas 'kan sekarang? Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk membeberkan segenap kebenarannya. Jadiiii~ kenapa kau tidak diam saja di situ dan menikmati sebuah pertunjukkan yang akan kupersembahkan dengan istrimu, Changmin-_ah_? Dan tolong, jangan menganggu kami dengan tembakan pistolmu itu. Aku tak berani menjamin keselamatan nyawa mertuamu jika kau melakukan itu. Hargailah keputusan Jinki yang sudah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya untuk melindungi ayahnya. Istrimu benar-benar seorang _namja _yang sangat berani."

Changmin menggertakkan deretan giginya mendengar itu. Dan suara erangan sakit yang digemakan Jinki saat Taecyeon kembali menjerat rambut karamelnya seolah mampu membuat darahnya berdesir dalam perasaan pedih yang begitu menyiksa. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia tak mampu melindungi Jinki. Ia bahkan tak mampu melindungi nyawa mertuanya sendiri. Dan ketidakmampuan itu membuatnya ingin mencabik entitasnya sendiri hingga hancur.

Dan kali ini, setelah tak mampu melayangkan pandangan ke arahnya...

Jinki bersedia untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

Ia menatap dengan pandangan bersalah. Butiran air mata itu terancam gugur dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan Changmin seakan hancur saat istrinya itu mulai mengguratkan frase dengan begitu lirih dan getir.

"_M-Mianhe_, C-Changmin-_hyung... mianhe..._"

'_A-Ani_. I-Ini bukan salahmu, Jinki!' batin Changmin menjerit lara. Kedua matanya terasa sakit saat Taecyeon kembali menjerat tubuh istrinya itu dan mulai mendaratkan beberapa ciuman tipis di sela bahunya. Menjijikkan. Panorama itu terlihat begitu menjijikkan. Jinki tak mampu menahan rasa muaknya lagi saat Taecyeon mulai lancang menggerayangi hamparan perut dan dadanya. _Namja_ karamel itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Berusaha untuk membendung perasaan sakit di dalam dirinya.

Dan Changmin semakin terpuruk dalam jala realita bengis itu.

"_A-Ani_... h-hentikan! J-Jangan sentuh Jinki... k-kumohon, jangan sentuh istriku seperti itu..." Suaranya terdengar parau. Sekujur tubuh Changmin menggigil dalam dimensi distopia yang begitu memilukan. Kepalan yang terlalu kuat menyebabkan bulir-bulir darah menggenangi tangan kirinya. Ujung kukunya terus saja menekan kulit tangannya sendiri dengan begitu dalam, membuat ngangahan lukanya semakin parah. Sakit. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Dan Changmin tak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu.

Karena tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain hanya ngangahan luka yang sudah mengendap di dalam hatinya.

Ia menggertakkan deretan giginya saat Taecyeon berhasil melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Jinki untuk membalut tubuh bagian atasnya. Setengah dari tubuh istrinya itu telah terekspos secara gamblang. Dan Jinki kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dengan raut pedih saat _leader_ 2PM itu kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya dan menciumi hamparan bahu dan punggungnya.

Kepala dan kedua mata Changmin serasa terbakar menatap itu.

"K-Kau benar-benar brengsek! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, TAECYEON!"

Taecyeon hanya tertawa saat Changsung dan Nickhun tiba-tiba menjerat Changmin dari belakang, berusaha untuk menahan _namja_ brunet itu untuk tidak berlari dan segera menghajar bos mereka hingga tak tersisa. Changmin sungguh tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika saat ini, ia sudah positif kehilangan daya kewarasannya. Sungguh persetan.

Yang benar saja?

_Namja_ mana yang tak akan gila jika melihat istrinya diperlakukan semena-mena oleh _namja_ lain tepat di depan kedua matanya sendiri?

Changmin benar-benar begitu muak.

Jika memang ia tak bisa melesatkan pelurunya untuk membunuh Taecyeon, maka ia akan menggunakan kekerasan secara fisik untuk mengirim _leader_ 2PM itu ke neraka. Namun, sial. Interupsi yang dibarakan Changsung dan juga Nickhun hanya mempersulit situasi saja.

"B-Bedebah! Lepaskan aku, Brengsek! LEPAS!" Changmin berusaha keras untuk lepas dari jeratan anak buah Taecyeon itu. Namun, Changsung dan Nickhun justru semakin mengunci kedua tangannya dari belakang. Erangan termuntahkan saat tubuh Changmin mulai ditahan ke bawah. Pistol yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya terlepas begitu saja.

"Ahahaha... bersabarlah sedikit, Changmin-_ah_. Apa kau tak ingin melihat _foreplay_ yang akan kuberikan terhadap istrimu? Atau... kau ingin langsung menonton acara utamanya, Hmm?" Changmin melotot horor mendengar itu. Dan debaran jantungnya seolah terhenti saat Taecyeon mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jinki di bagian bawah. Istrinya itu semakin memucat.

"A-Aku tak bisa melakukan ini—a-aku—" Jinki mulai menjerat tangan Taecyeon, mencoba menahan _namja_ itu untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Dan simpulan senyum iblis justru tergurat di paras sang _leader_ 2PM. Sebuah bisikan terucap lirih di hamparan telinga Jinki.

"Apa ini artinya... kau ingin nyawa ayahmu melayang, Jinki? Tak masalah. Kau bisa menghentikan permainan ini. Kau bisa membawa suamimu itu pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Tapi ayahmu tak akan selamat. Camkan itu baik-baik."

Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya mendengar itu. Rasa muak membuncah. Air mata terancam gugur dalam perasaan sakit dan juga bara amarah yang membakar hatinya. Harga dirinya seakan tercabik. Dan esensinya seolah runtuh tatkala ia menatap entitas Changmin yang kini terlihat semakin tak berdaya.

"T-Taecyeon..."

"Changmin-_hyung_—" Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin terlihat membenamkan parasnya di hamparan lantai sembari mengepal kedua tangannya erat-erat. Tubuh _namja_ itu masih ditahan ke bawah dan dijerat dengan begitu erat oleh Changsung dan juga Nickhun. Dan Jinki tak mampu membendung air mata dan rasa sakitnya lagi saat Changmin mulai mendongakkan parasnya dengan pandangan nanar yang memerah. Lapisan korneanya tampak berkaca, menahan tangis.

_Namja_ brunet itu benar-benar telah hancur seutuhnya.

"K-Kumohon... j-jangan sentuh istriku..."

Taecyeon tertawa.

Taecyeon kembali tertawa menatap itu. Inilah sebuah hasil akhir yang ia inginkan. Changmin telah hancur. Rivalnya itu bahkan telah memohon-mohon padanya sampai seperti itu. Ia tak mampu membarakan resistensinya lagi. Harga diri itu benar-benar terkoyak lalim.

"Hahaha! Bagaimana rasanya, Changmin-_ah_? Sakit, bukan? Inilah yang kurasakan saat kau berani mempermalukanku dan menggagalkan segenap rencanaku. Akan kubuat kehancuranmu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari kehancuranku waktu itu."

Sekujur tubuh Changmin menggigil mendengar itu. Ia tak mampu berkilah. Tak mampu melawan. Ia akui bahwa saat ini, ia memang benar-benar sudah hancur. Jinki adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Dan Changmin tak peduli dengan kehancuran harga dirinya—selama ia masih dapat melindungi entitas istrinya itu dari Taecyeon.

Ia akan mempertaruhkan apa saja untuk melindungi _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu. Tak peduli jika hal itu berdampak pada nyawanya sendiri.

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak sanggup menatap kehancuran entitas suaminya lebih jauh lagi. Ini adalah salahnya. Andai saja Jinki lebih berhati-hati saat itu, mungkin ia tak akan diculik dan tak membuat Changmin menjadi seperti ini. Ia juga tak akan membahayakan nyawa ayahnya. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Segenap konsekuensi seperti ini memang sudah dapat diprediksi selama Changmin masih berkutat dalam dunia mafia.

Mereka tak akan bisa hidup dengan damai.

Dan Jinki sungguh berharap. Untuk kali ini saja...

Benang takdir masih sudi untuk memberikan berkas-berkas keajaibannya.

Taecyeon menyeringai iblis. Jinki mulai membelalakkan matanya dengan raut horor saat kedua tangannya telah dijerat dengan begitu erat dari belakang. _Leader_ 2PM itu mulai menghimpitkan parasnya di sela leher Jinki. Changmin menatap syok panorama itu.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Taecyeon!"

"Aww... meskipun kau telah memohon sampai seperti itu di hadapanku, itu bukan berarti aku akan menghentikan acara utamanya, Changmin-_ah_~ Kulakukan ini untuk hiburanku sendiri. Istrimu sungguh sangat menggiurkan mataku." Changmin kembali memucat saat Taecyeon mulai menjerat tubuh Jinki ke bawah dan membekap mulut istrinya itu dengan begitu kuat. Sungguh keji. Ia benar-benar berniat untuk mengoyak dan menghancurkan kesucian esensi Jinki.

Dan Changmin tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja saat jeritan pemberontakan Jinki semakin terdengar begitu memilukan di telinganya.

"H-HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN ISTRIKU, TAECYEON!"

"Jangan berontak, atau nyawamu yang akan melayang, Shim Changmin!" Changsung menodongkan mulut pistolnya tepat di hamparan pelipis Changmin. Nickhun masih berusaha menahan tubuh _namja_ brunet itu ke bawah. Keadaan benar-benar semakin genting. Entitas Changmin seakan dirajam oleh para burung ababil dengan puluhan tombak neraka. Semua ini sungguh terlalu lalim dan kejam.

"Mmmpphh! L-Lepaskan aku! C-Changmin-_hyung_!"

Dan tak ada yang lebih mengerikan bagi Changmin selain hanya menatap Jinki—yang berusaha mati-matian untuk berontak dibalik jeratan Taecyeon. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tak akan sanggup melawan Taecyeon yang memiliki tubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Dan ditengah situasi seperti itu, Changmin tak mampu melakukan apapun. Mulut pistol yang dilayangkan Changsung di pelipisnya hanya membuat amarah dan penyesalan kian menyelubungi nalarnya.

"_A-ANDWAE_! J-JINKIIIIIII!"

Changmin hanya dapat menjerit nanar. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat dan butiran air mata tak sanggup lagi untuk dibendung. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Changsung semakin menekan mulut pistolnya dan bersiap untuk menarik pelatuknya. Changmin akan mati. Ia akan mati sia-sia. Ia akan mati dalam keadaan tak mampu menyelamatkan Jinki dari tangan Taecyeon. Ia akan mati dan membiarkan Taecyeon menghancurkan esensi istrinya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Ia sungguh merasa begitu kotor dan tak berguna.

Changmin merasa begitu rendah.

Ia tak keberatan untuk mati. Kegagalannya melindungi Jinki membuatnya pantas untuk menerima lesatan peluru itu ke dalam pelipisnya. Namun, ia tak akan terima jika ia harus mati dan membiarkan Jinki hancur begitu saja.

Ia tak akan terima jika istrinya hidup dengan harga diri yang terkoyak rendah.

"Aaaakkkhh! H-Hentikan!" Jeritan itu membuat Changmin tersentak. Dengan keji, Taecyeon mulai menggigit bahu Jinki dengan begitu kuat dan membuat istrinya itu semakin menjerit kesakitan. Changmin tak tahan menatap itu.

"J-Jinki! Gaahhh! L-Lepaskan aku, Bedebah!" Dengan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa, Changmin berusaha untuk berontak dan membuat Nickhun terdorong ke belakang. Changsung terbelalak panik dengan geliat resistensi tak terduga itu. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun bersiap untuk segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Shim Changmin!"

_DORR!_

"Aarrgghh!"

Waktu seolah terhenti.

Debaran jantung melaju cepat. Andrenalin terpacu supremasi. Changmin terbelalak syok saat percik darah mulai terhambur tepat di hadapannya. Peluru itu telah dilesatkan dengan begitu cepat. Namun, rasa sakit itu tak kunjung menghantam entitasnya.

Kontradiksi mengejutkan terjadi.

Sebuah peluru menembus tepat di dada Changsung. Membuat _namja_ itu tersungkur ke bawah, tewas kehabisan darah. Changmin, yang masih terlalu syok untuk mencerna realita yang sudah terjadi, segera menatap sesosok figur yang telah melesatkan peluru pada anak buah Taecyeon itu. Dan kelegaan membasuh benaknya secara utuh saat ia tahu, siapa sang pelaku interuptor itu.

"Y-Yunho-_hyung_! Yoochun-_hyung_!"

"Changmin-_ah_! Apa kau baik-baik saja!" Yunho dan Yoochun segera menghampiri Changmin, mencoba untuk membantu adik mereka itu bertumpu pada kedua kakinya. Yoochun lantas menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Nickhun. Matanya siaga mengawasi gerak-gerik anak buah Taecyeon yang tersisa. Wooyoung, Junho dan juga Junsu masih terlihat berkumpul di satu sudut, tak mampu membarakan resistensi saat beberapa anak buah dari sindikat mafia Shim mulai mengepung mereka.

Yunho pun lantas mendeklarasikan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah berhasil melumpuhkan _blending_ yang dilakukan sindikat 2PM di rumah sakit tempat Tuan Lee dirawat. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

"_M-Mwoh_? B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal ini, _Hyung_?" Changmin terbelalak. Dan ia pun lantas mengarahkan atensinya pada layar monitor milik Taecyeon yang saat ini memaparkan gambaran ayah Jinki—yang sudah diamankan oleh beberapa aparat kepolisian. Yunho hanya menyunggingkan senyum sarkas.

"Hah! Tentu saja aku tahu tentang hal ini. Kau selalu saja bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu. Tapi, tindakan nekatmu itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi distraksi yang bisa kami manfaatkan untuk melumpuhkan _blending_ yang dilakukan oleh 2PM."

Changmin tersenyum lega mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, nyawa mertuanya tak lagi menjadi ancaman. Namun, yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah...

"_Daebak_. Benar-benar strategi yang sangat brilian. Kini aku paham, mengapa sindikat Shim sangat mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari badan instansi negara. Kali ini, usaha kalian patut kuancungi jempol."

Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin memicingkan matanya. Dan ia pun mulai geram saat atensinya mendapati Taecyeon yang tengah menjerat Jinki dengan sebuah _cutter _di tangannya. Tepian _cutter_ itu sudah terarah di hamparan leher Jinki, siap mengoyak entitas istrinya itu kapan saja. Sebuah bentakan yang begitu tajam diguratkan Changmin dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau benar-benar bajingan, Taecyeon! Apa kau belum puas dengan segenap permainan menjijikkanmu ini, Hah! LEPASKAN ISTRIKU!"

"Ouch. Kau tak perlu marah begitu, Changmin-_ah_. Justru akulah yang harusnya merasa kesal karena aku belum sempat menikmati raga istrimu ini. Kau selalu saja menggangguku." Provokasi itu kembali membuat Changmin berang. Yunho mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu agar tak bertindak gegabah. Nyawa Jinki masih berada di tangan Taecyeon. Dan bisingnya suara tembakan dari arah Yoochun membuat Yunho sedikit terhenyak.

_Dorr! Dorr!_

"_Shit_! Yunho-_hyung_! Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan di sini!"

"_Mwoh_?" Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya saat Yoochun terlihat beradu tembak dengan Wooyoung dan juga Nickhun. Beberapa anak buah sindikat Shim sepertinya sedikit kewalahan menghadapi kumpulan tangan kanan Taecyeon itu. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepala, memberi isyarat pada kakak tertuanya.

"Bantulah Yoochun-_hyung_. Untuk Taecyeon, serahkan saja padaku."

"_Ne. Arasso_. Kuserahkan Jinki padamu. Jangan sampai istrimu itu terluka." Dengan tepukan di hamparan bahunya, Yunho mengangguk dan lekas beranjak membantu Yoochun membereskan beberapa tangan kanan Taecyeon yang tersisa agar mereka tak menjadi distraksi bagi Changmin. _Namja_ brunet itu lantas kembali menghadap ke arah Taecyeon. Di sana, Jinki sudah terlihat membarakan perlawanan dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan _leader _2PM itu.

"Gaahhh! L-Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Jika kau mau berkooperatif denganku, aku tak akan menyakitimu, Jinki-_yah_~ _Cutter_ ini hanya akan membuat kulit halusmu itu menjadi buruk. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin melukaimu~"

Intonasi Taecyeon sungguh terdengar memuakkan. Pada akhirnya, Jinki mulai menatap ke arah Changmin dan suaminya itu tampak memberikan sebuah tanda melalui pandangan matanya. Dari iris obsidian Changmin yang mulai mengarah ke bawah, sepertinya Jinki mampu membaca maksud suaminya itu. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Jadi... bagaimana, Jinki-_yah_? Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku? Aku tak akan menyakitimu... tenang saja..." bisikan itu diguratkan Taecyeon dengan begitu lirih di telinga Jinki. Dengan simpulan senyum palsu, Jinki pun mulai menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap _leader_ 2PM itu dengan lembut.

"Aku bersedia."

"_Mwoh_? _J-Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_... di mimpimu, Bajingan!"

_DUAAAKK!_

"OUUCCHH! K-KAKIKU!" Taecyeon mengerang sakit saat Jinki tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya dengan begitu kuat. Jeratannya terlepas dan Jinki tak membuang-buang waktunya untuk segera kabur dari Taecyeon. Ia berlari menghampiri Changmin. Dengan cepat, suaminya itu lantas membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_!" Jinki membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tengah terputus. Ia memeluk suaminya itu dengan begitu erat, seolah-olah tak ada hari esok lagi. Perasaan lega membasuh benak Changmin sepenuhnya saat ia berhasil mendapatkan Jinki kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"K-Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Jinki-_yah_? Apakah ada luka yang fatal?" Changmin mencoba memastikan keadaan Jinki dan istrinya itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Tenang saja." Changmin tersenyum lemah mendengar itu. Menatap sebagian pakaian Jinki yang telah robek dan juga bekas gigitan yang dilayangkan Taecyeon di bahu istrinya itu, sejatinya mampu membuat amarah dan rasa penyesalan kembali mengendap kuat di benak Changmin.

"_Mianhe_, Jinki-_yah_... aku benar-benar tak berguna. A-Aku tak bisa melindungimu..." Nada Changmin terdengar getir. Ia mulai merapikan jaket istrinya itu dan mencoba untuk menutupi robekan kain di bagian dada dan lengannya. Jinki kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, _Hyung_. Akulah yang patut disalahkan karena terlalu ceroboh dan lemah. Andai saja aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, tentu semua ini tak akan terjadi." Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin semakin merasa bersalah.

"Namun sebagai seorang suami, sudah seharusnya aku melindungimu, Jinki. Dan aku gagal melakukan itu. Aku benar-benar... tak berguna."

Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia merasa begitu kesal dan jengkel. Ia merasa seperti sampah. Jika saja ia dapat menghajar dirinya sendiri setiap kali ia tak becus untuk sekedar melindungi Jinki, Changmin sudah pasti akan membuat entitasnya babak belur hingga tak berbentuk.

Dan Jinki hanya tersenyum dengan kontur kelembutan di matanya.

Ia mulai mendaratkan kecupan ringan di hamparan pipi Changmin, membuat suaminya itu menganga dan sedikit terbelalak kaget. Kekehan pelan termuntahkan dari mulut Jinki bersamaan dengan rona merah yang menjalar di paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

"Ini adalah kesalahan kita berdua. Jadikan ini sebagai pelajaran, _Hyung_. Agar di kedepan nanti, kita bisa lebih berhati-hati lagi. Sejujurnya, hanya dengan melihatmu kemari dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku... hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku, _Hyung_..."

"Jinki..." Changmin tertegun mendengar itu. Debaran jantungnya mulai melaju dengan begitu cepat saat dua obsidian itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan sangat tulus.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_hyung_. _S-Saranghaeyo_... hehehehe..."

Simpulan senyum itu semakin melebar di paras manis Jinki. Kedua mata _namja_ itu seolah bertransisi menjadi bulan sabit yang begitu indah. Jala kehangatan seakan menderu ke dalam diri Changmin. Segenap penyesalan dan amarah itu seolah padam, tergantikan dengan perasaan kasih dan cinta yang begitu dalam.

Hanya Jinki satu-satunya yang mampu memberikan ketenangan dalam diri Changmin. _Namja_ itu bak lentera yang menyinari dan menghangatkan bekunya glazier ego Changmin. Dan sangat wajar jika Changmin kehilangan arah saat Jinki menjauh darinya. Ia tak akan sanggup bertahan tanpa eksistensi istrinya itu.

Dengan segenap perasaan cintanya, Changmin kembali mendekap entitas istrinya itu dan mulai mencium hamparan pipi Jinki dengan begitu lembut. Kontak itu membuat kelopak mata Jinki setengah terpejam dan ia pun semakin membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Changmin. Di tengah masa yang cukup hangat itu, keduanya tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata penuh dengki yang menginspeksi segenap interaksi mereka dari kejahuan.

Dan Jinki membelalak horor saat kilatan _cutter_ mulai terarah padanya.

"_H-HYUNG_! AWAS!"

_CRAAAAATTT!_

"C-CHANGMIN-_HYUNG_!"

Distopia seakan menghantam Jinki saat percik darah mulai terhambur tepat di hadapannya. Changmin telah menghadang laju _cutter_ yang ditodongkan oleh Taecyeon dengan tangan kanannya. Hal itu menyebabkan jemari Changmin terkoyak dan membuat lukanya semakin menganga. Jinki menatap nanar panorama itu. Dan Changmin masih berusaha keras untuk menepis _cutter _yang semakin mengoyak kulit tangannya.

"Hah! Apa kau lupa, Shim Changmin? Aku masih berada di sini. Kau pikir, kau bisa bermesraan begitu saja dengan istrimu dan mengabaikanku, Hmm? Enak saja!"

"Aarghh—Khhkk—" Changmin menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan sakit saat Taecyeon semakin menekankan _cutter_ pada hamparan tangannya. _Leader_ 2PM itu benar-benar belum jera. Dan menatap keadaan suaminya yang semakin terdesak sakit seperti itu sungguh membuat darah Jinki mendidih.

Ia sudah lelah menjadi obyek yang harus dilindungi. Ia sudah lelah untuk menjadi lemah. Ia adalah seorang _namja_. Meskipun istri adalah gelar yang harus ia emban, namun Jinki tetaplah seorang _namja_.

Ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang tak akan tahan menatap orang yang dicintainya disakiti begitu saja.

Kini, sudah saatnya ia untuk melindungi Changmin.

"Menyingkirlah dari Changmin-_hyung_!"

"H-Hah—"

_Duaaakk!_

"A-Arrggh!" Dengan nekat, Jinki pun melayangkan tendangan ke arah Taecyeon dan mencoba untuk mengarahkan _cutter_ yang ada di genggamannya ke arah _leader _2PM itu. Interupsi itu membuat Changmin terbelalak syok. Taecyeon mengerang sakit sesaat setelah Jinki berhasil memojokkannya ke hamparan dinding.

"Kau sudah berani menghancurkan rumah tangga kami! Dan kau bahkan sudah berani menyentuhku tepat di hadapan Changmin-_hyung_! Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan bajingan sepertimu! Sampai mati, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Bentakan tajam yang diguratkan Jinki hanya membuat Taecyeon menyeringai sinis. _Leader_ 2PM itu lantas menjerat tangan Jinki dan mencoba menahan _cutter_ yang ditodongkan padanya itu dengan begitu mudah. Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya, merutuki kapasitas kekuatannya yang masih jauh di bawah Taecyeon.

"Jika sampai mati kau tak sudi untuk memaafkanku, bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama-sama, Jinki-_yah_? Mungkin kau bisa memaafkanku... di alam baka." Jinki tersentak syok saat Taecyeon merampas _cutter_ yang ada di tangannya dengan cepat. _Leader _2PM itu menyunggingkan simpulan senyum iblis dan mulai mengayunkan _cutter_nya, bersiap untuk menghunuskannya ke punggung Jinki. Changmin yang paham dengan rencana itu lantas membelalak pucat dan segera berlari menuju istrinya.

"JINKI!"

_CRAAAAATTT!_

"Aaahhkk!"

Dalam gerakan lambat, Jinki tiba-tiba sudah didorong dari belakang dan mendarat dengan begitu keras ke bawah. Changmin juga turut tersungkur di sampingnya. Dan tak di duga,_ cutter_ yang hendak dihunuskan Taecyeon ke punggung Jinki...

Justru menghunus dadanya sendiri.

"Khkk—aarrgghh—" _Leader_ 2PM itu mengerang sakit. Buncahan darah termuntahkan dari tepi mulutnya. Jinki memandang horor panorama itu. Secara tak langsung, Taecyeon sudah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Changmin yang sudah terlihat bertumpu pada lututnya, secara perlahan mulai membantu Jinki untuk berdiri. Di tengah-tengah jala sekarat yang melandanya, Taecyeon hanya dapat melayangkan pandangan tajam ke arah rivalnya itu.

"Uhhkk—k-kali ini kau menang, S-Shim Changmin. T-Tapi aku bersumpah. J-Jika aku diijinkan untuk terlahir kembali di dunia ini, a-aku akan m-membuat h-hidupmu b-berantakan. I-Ini a-adalah sum-sumpah... ukkh—k-ku... khhkk—" Taecyeon berada di ambang batasnya. Jinki yang tak sanggup menatap panorama pilu itu hanya dapat membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin, membiarkan suaminya itu mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Taecyeon. Berapa kalipun aku dan Jinki terlahir di dunia ini, kami akan selalu menyatu. Kami akan selalu bersama. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah ketentuan itu. Termasuk intervensimu sekalipun."

Dan frase penalti yang diguratkan Changmin seolah menjadi requiem akhir pengirim kematian Taecyeon. _Leader_ 2PM itu telah tewas dengan segenap prasasti kejahatan yang dibawanya. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya suara tembakan yang dilesatkan Yunho dan Yoochun—dalam konfrontasinya melawan beberapa anak buah Taecyeon yang tersisa—kemenangan sindikat Shim sudah dapat dipastikan.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Ayo kita pulang, Jinki-_yah_..."

Frase itu membuat Jinki mendongakkan parasnya dari dekapan Changmin. Suaminya itu tampak tersenyum, menatapnya dengan begitu hangat dan lembut. Dan di saat jemari berlinang darah dan luka sayatan _cutter_ itu mulai membelai lembut hamparan pipi Jinki, di saat itulah perasaan sakit kembali melanda Jinki sepenuhnya.

"_H-Hyung_... tanganmu..." secara perlahan, Jinki mulai mencium punggung telapak tangan Changmin dengan begitu lembut. Berharap bahwa rasa sakitnya dapat sedikit diredam. Changmin tersenyum menatap itu. Ia belai untaian rambut karamel Jinki dengan tangan kirinya dan mencium hamparan dahi istrinya. Yoochun dan Yunho yang tengah melihat interaksi itu dari kejahuan hanya tersenyum dan turut bahagia menatap persatuan dua _namja_ itu kembali.

Segenap drama telah berakhir.

Euforia telah menanti di depan mata.

Dengan langkah penuh kemenangan, mereka pun beranjak keluar dari dalam gudang. Meninggalkan distopia itu untuk memulai lembaran baru yang lebih indah. Jinki—yang tengah berjalan perlahan-lahan sembari memapah tubuh Changmin—mulai melayangkan tatapan lembut ke arah suaminya itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Changmin telah mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk dapat melindungi Jinki.

Dan segenap perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan untuk _namja_ brunet itu kini seolah membuncah, tak terbatas.

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

"Hmm?" Changmin mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu. Ditatapnya Jinki yang melayangkan seutas senyum manis ke arahnya. Rona merah terlihat menjalar di paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

"_Gomawo_."

Dan kedua iris obsidian Changmin melembut mendengar itu. Ia paham dengan ucapan terima kasih Jinki yang sejatinya tak perlu diucapkan. Ia tak butuh balas budi. Karena sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang suami untuk terus melindungi dan mencintai _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Namun, Changmin sungguh menghargai keinginan tulus Jinki untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Secara perlahan, ia menghunuskan mulutnya ke mulut Jinki dan mencium _namja_ karamel itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha untuk mengukir esensi perasaan itu ke dalam jala benak dan hatinya. Dan sesaat setelah kontak mulut itu berakhir, keduanya mulai menghimpitkan hamparan dahi mereka satu sama lain, mencoba merasakan hangatnya temperatur tubuh yang terpaut lekat itu. Hembusan napas seolah bersinkronisasi menjadi satu.

"_Chonmaneyo_, Jinki-_yah_... _saranghae_..."

Jinki menyengir mendengar girang itu. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin dan mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan secara perlahan-lahan. Changmin turut menyematkan tangan kanannya di bahu istrinya itu sembari tersenyum lembut. Keduanya melangkah dengan kontur bahagia di paras mereka. Distopia benar-benar berakhir sepenuhnya. Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Masa depan telah menanti.

Dan keduanya yakin, mereka pasti dapat membingkai masa depan itu dengan warna-warna yang lebih indah.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeiy~ Tinggal satu chapter lagi maka selesailah 4th Reincarnation ini~ Habis gitu baru masuk 5th Reincarnation. Ohohohoho~ Next chap mungkin saya isi dengan fluff. :3

Dan out of topic bentar. Buat para Cassie! Udah ngekroscek MVnya Catch Me belum? Suaranya Bang Voldemin bikin mimisan! Kyaaaaaa! Dan saya juga demen ama koreografinya! Meskipun saya masih membiasakan diri ama rambut barunya Changmin... TT^TT *masih berduka atas lenyapnya rambut item seksehnya Bang Voldi* *abaikan*

Dan buat Shawol terutama MVP, jangan lupa nonton video MBC Radio Star yang terbaru 120926 (Ada Onew, Taemin, Kyuhyun ama Lee Jonghyun CN Blue) Bang Dubu makin _handsome _dan CUTE DI SANAAAA! ;A; *Intermezzo gak nyambung* *sekali lagi, abaikan saya~*

Dan mohon maaf buat yang biasnya 2PM apalagi Bang Taecyeon! Saya gak berniat ngebashing! Bang Taecyeon itu bias saya di 2PM lho sebenernya. LOL. Tapi karena emang tampangnya yang gahar banget, jadinya dia pantes aja kalo jadi antagonist di chapter ini. :P *slapped*

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin review! Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Dan mungkin next chap bakalan saya updet agak telat deh. Tugas-tugas kuliah saya di minggu depan beneran gak bisa ditunda. Oh _well_... semoga gak makan waktu yang terlalu lama U.U

Akhir kata, _gomawo~ see you all in the next chapter_! :D


	10. 4th Reincarnation Part 5

**A/N: **Sampai juga di part akhir dari 4th reincarnation. Makasih buat yang udah review. _Chapter_ kali ini lumayan panjang. Sekitar 9000an word lagi. Siapkan kopi biar gak ngantuk ya! Hahahahaha!

Dan mohon maaf kalo mungkin kadar _fluff_nya sedikit _overload_. Saya berusaha membatasi, tapi sulit... T_T

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/a little humor**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Fluff, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Now we have finally looked at each other**_

_**It's just as I thought, as if it's waited for us**_

_**Smile oh pretty baby**_

_**At the right time, on the right street**_

_**this is like destiny, you and I" – TVXQ – Destiny**_

* * *

**4th Reincarnation**

**Part 5**

"_MWOH_! LEE JINKI, EINSTEIN DESAIN TERJENIUS DI SM, TERNYATA SUDAH MENIKAH!"

"WADEPAKS?"

Puluhan mahasiswa menganga.

Ratusan mahasiswi menjerit horor.

Gempar.

Itulah frase yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kampus di kala itu. Sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan telah diguratkan dengan begitu lantangnya. Sebulan berlalu semenjak insiden penculikan Jinki di tangan sindikat 2PM. Kini, _namja_ berambut karamel itu memutuskan untuk mengakui semuanya.

"_Mianhe_ jika berita ini menggemparkan kalian semua. Namun, aku tak ingin melakukan kebohongan publik lagi mengenai statusku. Mulai detik ini, aku adalah Shim Jinki. Mahasiswa Diskomvis semester tujuh yang sudah resmi berstatuskan istri dari Shim Changmin—_namja_ berambut brunet yang selama ini selalu menjemputku dengan Ferrari."

Segenap _seonsaengnim _terperanjat. Mereka semua tak menyangka bahwa Jinki—murid yang selama ini selalu mereka bangga-banggakan—ternyata sudah berstatuskan sebagai istri orang lain. Jelas saja. Mengingat usia Jinki sendiri yang tergolong masih muda dan berpotensi tinggi untuk menggapai palung karir yang begitu gemilang kelak, menikah di usia muda merupakan hal yang cukup langka dan tak terduga.

Dan Jinki telah mengakui semuanya. Tak ada kontur penyesalan sedikitpun yang terpancar di paras _namja—_yang kini sudah berdiri di tengah podium altar kelasnya itu.

Kibum dan Taemin tampak tersenyum. Mereka turut senang dengan keputusan Jinki yang terkesan berani. Memang, berita mengenai status Jinki mungkin tak akan bisa diterima begitu saja oleh kalangan _fans. _Deklarasi yang dilangsungkan di dalam kelas itu bahkan turut diliput oleh beberapa mahasiswa dari kelas jurnalistik. Dan Kibum yakin, tak sampai satu hari, segenap penghuni kampus—dan bahkan para _office boy_, petugas keamanan dan tukang kebun institut—pasti akan mengetahui kebenaran itu.

Namun, yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah kejujuran Jinki.

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu tak malu lagi untuk mengakui bahwa ia memang sudah menikah. Ia tak malu lagi untuk mengakui bahwa Changmin telah resmi 'memilikinya'. Dengan begitu, tak ada lagi alasan bagi _namja_ desain itu untuk berpura-pura berstatuskan lajang dan memberi harapan pada para _yoeja_ yang berlomba-lomba memperebutkan hatinya.

Sudah saatnya sandiwara berakhir.

Jinki sungguh tak peduli dengan respon yang akan ia dapatkan berkat tindakannya itu. Ia tak peduli jika nantinya, ia akan dimuntahi dengan cemooh dan pandangan benci. Ia sangat mencintai Changmin. Dan ia tak malu untuk membiarkan mata dunia tahu bahwa _namja_ brunet itu adalah suaminya.

Sebuah tepukan ringan didaratkan Kibum sesaat setelah Jinki turun dari altar podium kelas. _Namja_ diva itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Demikian halnya dengan Taemin yang sempat menepuk tangannya karena merasa salut.

"Akhirnya kau mau mengakui semuanya, Jinki-_hyung_. Kami benar-benar kagum padamu." Jinki menyengir mendengar komplimen _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"_Gomawo_. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi pengecut dan terus saja mengguratkan kebohongan publik. Changmin-_hyung_ sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Ia sudah mati-matian mempertahankan rumah tangga kami. Akan sangat tidak adil jika aku tak membalas perjuangannya itu."

"Aww~ _kyeopta_~ kau benar-benar seorang istri yang baik, _Hyung_~ Jika kau adalah seorang _yoeja_, kau pasti sudah memproduksi banyak anak dengan suamimu itu~" pernyataan Kibum membuat Jinki terbelalak. Rona merah menjalar di parasnya dan ia pun mendadak tersedak dengan kerasnya. Taemin tertawa geli menatap itu.

"_Y-Yah_! A-Apa-apaan kau, Kibummie! Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu! Pernyataanmu terlalu menjurus!" Kesal, Jinki menepuk jidatnya dengan raut pasrah. Kibum menyengir menatap itu. Disikutnya Taemin dan _namja_ _maknae_ itu juga turut menyengir usil bersamanya.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_~ Kami yakin bahwa sebenarnya, dibalik ke-_tsundere_-anmu itu, tersimpan naluri _sex beast_ yang begitu liar. Kau dan suamimu merupakan kombinasi yang cukup seksi. Jika diibaratkan secara metafora, kau adalah _sex beast_ dan suamimu adalah _sex god_. Dan akan membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh ronde saat kalian berdua melakukan aktifitas di malam—"

"_M-MWOH_!"

"Kibum-_hyung_! Sudah cukup!" Taemin mendadak mengintervensi. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya dengan hal itu. Dan penampakan Jinki kini sudah seperti seonggok mayat yang baru saja dikuliti habis-habisan. Selain pucat, paras _namja_ Einstein Desain itu seperti baru saja dicat dengan darah. Kibum menelan ludahnya, panik.

"Kibummie... bagaimana kau bisa memiliki pikiran mesum seperti itu?" nada Jinki terdengar datar. Meskipun begitu, Kibum dapat merasakan bahwa _sunbae_nya itu sungguh sangat tercekat. _Namja_ diva itu lantas menyengir sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_M-Mianhe, Hyung_. S-Sepertinya, aku terlalu banyak membaca _doujinshi yaoi _mengenai dirimu dan s-suamimu itu—"

"_MWOH_!" Jinki melotot syok. Ia hampir saja melonjak dari tempatnya berdiri. "_D-Doujinshi yaoi_ mengenai diriku d-dan C-Changmin-_hyung_? A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Umm... apa kau belum tahu, _Hyung_?" Taemin mulai skpetis. Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak setelah menghela napasnya, _namja Office Management_ itu lantas menjelaskan semuanya.

"Semenjak rumor mengenai hubungan misteriusmu dengan Changmin-_hyung_, beberapa mahasiswi _fujoshi_ di institut ini mulai berfantasi liar dan berdelusionalisasi bahwa memang ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kalian berdua—yang ironisnya, kalian memang sepasang suami istri. Dan mengingat bahwa Jinki-_hyung_ begitu populer di sini, maka mereka pun mulai membuat beberapa _doujinshi_ yang diedarkan secara pribadi di kampus ini. Dan _doujinshi_ itu mengisahkan tentang hubungan kalian. T-Terutama hubungan kalian s-saat b-berada di atas r-ranjang."

Jinki menganga syok mendengar itu. Ditatapnya Kibum dengan pandangan horor dan _dongsaeng_nya itu hanya dapat terkekeh dengan raut sungkan yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Uhh... aku membeli _doujinshi_ itu karena gambaran mereka sangat b-bagus, _Hyung_. Aku mengagumi _style_ _manga_ mereka. D-Dan lagi... sepertinya cerita yang mereka buat benar-benar tak berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan rumah tanggamu. Salah satu dari _doujinshi_ buatan mereka bahkan ada yang mengisahkan bahwa Changmin-_hyung_ adalah suamimu. Mereka seperti memiliki indera keenam saja. Hahahaha..."

Jinki sungguh tak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa. Nalarnya seperti ditikam dengan puluhan tombak. Dan ia tak paham, mengapa bisa ada suara guntur yang mendadak berdengung di telinganya. Segenap fenomena ini sungguh tak masuk akal sama sekali.

Memutuskan untuk tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah itu, ia pun lantas menatap Kibum. "Mana _doujinshi_nya? Aku ingin lihat."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Kibum terbelalak kaget. Kontradiksi dengan Taemin yang mengerutkan dahinya, skeptis.

"Apa kau serius, _Hyung_? Kau ingin melihat _doujinshi_ itu?"

"_Ne_." Ekspresi Jinki tak dapat didefinisikan. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu sepertinya begitu ahli dalam memasang _poker face_. Kibum mulai bingung. Taemin juga menunjukkan geliat yang sama. Jinki menautkan alisnya saat menatap kedua _dongsaeng_nya yang tengah menggarukkan kepala mereka yang tak gatal itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apakah ada yang salah dengan permintaanku?"

"Ah, s-sebenarnya tidak masalah jika kau ingin melihat _doujinshi_ itu, _Hyung_. T-Tapi... apakah hal ini tidak terasa janggal untukmu? M-Maksudku, _doujinshi_ ini menceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan suamimu—"

"_Ani_. Aku tak akan apa-apa. Dan aku tak akan marah. Percayalah padaku." Kibum masih tampak skeptis dengan jawaban itu. Ditatapnya Taemin dan _hoobae_nya itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tak paham. Pada akhirnya, Kibum menghela napasnya dan lantas beranjak mengeluarkan beberapa doujinshi yang ia simpan di dalam ranselnya.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_. Kuijinkan kau melihatnya. Tapi jika kau sampai merusakkan _doujin-doujin_ku, _you're so dead_. _Arasso_?" Nada diva Kibum membuat Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut miris.

"Aishh... tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Setelah itu akan kuberikan lagi padamu. Kau tak perlu paranoid begitu." Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan benak yang masih skeptis, pada akhirnya ia mau menyerahkan tiga buah _doujinshi_ pada Jinki. _Sunbae_nya itu tampak mengernyutkan dahi saat menatap _cover_ di setiap _doujinshi_nya.

"T-Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa di setiap _cover_nya, gambaranku terlihat seperti _yoeja_? Mata besar, pipi memerah, kulit putih, tubuh yang tak terlalu kekar dan... bergaya feminim? A-Apa-apaan ini!" Pernyataan itu terdengar horor. Taemin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kibum semakin beraut ketus.

"_Yah_! Jelas saja kau digambarkan seperti itu! Kau adalah _uke_ dalam _doujinshi_ itu. Jadi wajar jika kau digambarkan lebih feminim daripada suamimu, Jinki-_hyung_!"

"_M-Mwoh_! _U-Uke_? A-Apa itu?" Masih dengan raut kritis, Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kibum menepuk jidatnya pasrah dan Taemin mulai terkekeh, mencoba menjelaskan.

"_Uke_ berarti _bottom_. Kau yang berada dibawah, Jinki-_hyung_. Kau menjadi _receiver_. Dan Changmin-_hyung_ menjadi _seme_. Pihak yang paling dominan dalam hubungan kalian. Posisinya berada di _top_ atau di—atas—mu!" paras Jinki memerah pekat mendengar penjelasan itu. Ditatapnya Taemin seolah-olah _hoobae_nya itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

"_Omo_! Taeminnie, s-sejak kapan kau tahu tentang hal ini? K-Kau tak sepolos yang kukira."

"_Yah_! Aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, _Hyung_! Bukan saatnya bagiku untuk menjadi polos terus-terusan!" Taemin melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut bangga. Jinki semakin memucat menatap itu.

"_Omo_... Kau apakan Taeminnie yang asli! Aku sungguh merindukan _hoobae maknae_ku yang sangat _aegyo _dulu..." Taemin memutar bola matanya dengan segenap dramatisasi itu. Pada akhirnya, atensi Jinki kembali mengarah pada _doujinshi_ yang sudah ada di tangannya. Entah mengapa, ia mulai gugup untuk sekedar membuka isinya. Menyadari dilematis itu, Kibum menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_? Bukankah kau ingin melihatnya?"

"A-Ah, _ne_. A-Aku memang ingin melihatnya." Jinki tampak ragu. Ia memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan berhati-hati ia mulai membuka sebuah _doujinshi_ yang terletak paling atas dari kedua _doujinshi_ yang lainnya. Dan sesaat setelah lembar pertama _doujinshi_ itu terbuka, Jinki sungguh menahan diri agar tak membuat kedua bola matanya melonjak keluar, terjatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah gambaran ilustrasi dua _namja_—yang merupakan gambaran Jinki dan Changmin—di sebuah dapur dengan posisi yang terlalu sugestif dan menjurus, cukup mampu untuk membuat Jinki menganga dengan sangat lebar.

"_N-Napas Lee Jinki memburu. Sang Namja Ferrari terus saja mendaratkan beberapa ciuman lekat di sela leher dan dadanya. Apron pink bergambar ayam yang dipakai Jinki dilucuti begitu saja. Keadaan di kala itu berevolusi menjadi panas. Jinki mengerang lirih, m-menginginkan lebih." _Untaian teks narasi itu membuat paras Jinki memerah. Dan ia hampir saja menjatuhkan _doujinshi_ Kibum saat lembaran adegan 'dewasa' telah menjadi panorama yang harus dipandang mata. Jantung Einstein Desain itu terasa meledak untuk sesaat.

"Jinki-_yah_... _saranghaeyo_'— _Namja_ berambut brunet itu berbisik lirih sembari menggigit daun telinga Jinki. Entah, sejak kapan tubuh Jinki dijerat begitu saja di atas meja makan. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tampak rapuh akan hasrat. Segenap gigitan dan sentuhan itu membuatnya gila. Jemarinya lantas menjerat paras sang _namja chingu_, menyuruhnya untuk mengukir kontak tubuh yang lebih jauh lagi."

"A-Aahh... _j-jebal_... c-cintai aku... cintai aku... Max-_hyung_?"

...

...

Hening.

Jinki melotot syok.

Max?

"M-Max-_hyung_? Siapa pula itu **MAX**!"

"_Aiishh_... tenanglah, Jinki-_hyung_. Tak perlu heboh begitu. Max di situ adalah Changmin-_hyung_. Karena di institut ini, tak ada yang mengetahui nama suamimu selain kami, pada akhirnya para _fujoshi_ itu memutuskan untuk menyebut Changmin-_hyung_ sebagai Max." Taemin mencoba menjelaskan. Namun, hal itu tak lantas membuat kontur syok di dalam diri Jinki menjadi sirna sepenuhnya. Dan lanjutan dari lembaran ilustrasi adegan dewasa yang semakin intim itu membuat Jinki segera menutup _doujinshi_ Kibum dengan raut yang semakin memerah.

"I-Ini benar-benar aneh. A-Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya—"

"Nah, kubilang juga apa? Pasti aneh jika kau melihat doujinshi yang mengisahkan tentang dirimu sendiri, _Hyung_." Kibum menyeringai sinis. Jinki mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Hei, aku 'kan penasaran. Lagipula, aku tak suka dengan penggambaranku di _doujin_ ini. Ayolah... tak mungkin aku memohon-mohon dengan tampang rapuh seperti _yoeja_!"

"Siapa bilang kau seperti _yoeja_, _Hyung_? Kau _cute_! Kau itu sangat manis! Para _fujoshi_ itu tak bermaksud menggambarkanmu seperti _yoeja_. Mereka hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau itu _kyeopta_!" Kibum bersikeras. Jinki masih saja tetap berkilah.

"Tapi tetap saja. Jika Changmin-_hyung_ berbuat mesum padaku di dalam dapur seperti itu, aku sudah pasti akan meninju wajahnya dengan sangat keras." Kibum tertawa geli mendengar itu. Taemin pun lantas mengguratkan frase dengan raut sarkas.

"Ah, ayolah, _Hyung_~ Kami tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintai Changmin-_hyung_. Kau tak akan menolak jika Changmin-_hyung_ mendekatimu seperti itu. Akui saja."

"UHUUUKKKK!" Jinki mendadak terbatuk karena efek kaget. Taemin tak mampu membendung tawanya lagi saat _sunbae_nya itu mulai menatapnya dengan raut horor dan sangat memerah. Dengan ketus, Jinki lantas menyerahkan ketiga _doujin_ itu kembali kepada Kibum.

"Aish... sudahlah! Lupakan soal ini. Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi. Fantasi para _fujoshi_ itu sungguh keterlaluan. Aku tak tahan melihatnya."

"_Yah_! Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jinki-_hyung_! Ayolah, kau bahkan belum melihat _doujin_ yang ini! Aku yakin, kau pasti suka! Ilustrasinya begitu _daebak_! Lihatlah! Bahkan suamimu terlihat begitu tampan dan seksi!" Jinki tampak mengernyutkan dahinya tatkala menatap _cover doujin_ yang sudah disodorkan Kibum di depan parasnya. Dan sebuah judul yang ada di dalam _cover _itu sepertinya mampu menarik atensinya secara penuh.

"_**When my husband is a mafia**_? A-Apa ini? K-Kenapa mereka bisa tahu jika Changmin-_hyung_ adalah mafia!"

"Aku yakin, para _fujo_ itu memiliki indera keenam," sahut Kibum dengan nada sarkas. Jinki masih tak habis pikir dengan semuanya. Kedua iris obsidiannya lantas kembali terarah pada _cover doujin_ itu. Yang dikatakan _dongsaeng_nya memanglah benar. Kali ini, Jinki akui bahwa ilustrasi dari _doujin_ kedua yang ia lihat itu benar-benar sangat bagus.

"Ini..." Untuk sesaat, Jinki tampak takjub. Gambaran Changmin dengan balutan jas hitam berbentuk _V-Shape_ yang ada di _cover doujin_ itu sungguh terlihat mengagumkan. Belum lagi dengan pandangan posesif yang terkandung di dalam kedua mata Changmin.

Ilustrasi itu benar-benar menggambarkan entitas suaminya dengan sangat kongkrit dan nyata.

"T-Tampan sekali... seperti aslinya..."

"Ehem, ehem~ Akhirnya Jinki-_hyung_ mau mengaku juga~"

"Aww~ _kyeopta_~" Jinki terbelalak lebar saat kedua _dongsaeng_nya mulai menyahuti dengan raut usil di paras mereka. Untuk sesaat, Einstein Desain itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap _doujin_ Kibum dengan mulut menganga. Sadar dengan apa yang sudah diucapkan, Jinki lantas membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan raut merona merah.

"Jinki-_hyung_ mengakui bahwa Changmin-_hyung_ memang tampan~ Aku harus mengatakan hal ini pada Changmin-_hyung_!"

"_Y-Yah_! Jangan lakukan itu, Taeminnie! Changmin-_hyung_ akan semakin menggodaku jika ia tahu bahwa aku sudah memujinya!" Jinki menjerit frustasi. Taemin hanya tertawa saat _sunbae_nya itu mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Bel kampus mendadak berdentang pertanda jam perkuliahan telah berakhir. Dengan cepat, Kibum segera memasukkan _doujin_ yang ada di tangan Jinki ke dalam ransel _namja_ desain itu.

"H-Hei, Kibummie! K-Kenapa kau memasukkan _doujin_ itu ke dalam ranselku, hah?" Jinki terlihat menautkan alisnya, bingung. Kibum hanya terkekeh dan menepuk bahu _sunbae_nya itu.

"Kau suka dengan _doujin_ itu 'kan? Baca saja nanti setibanya kau di rumah. Kau bisa mengembalikan _doujin_ itu padaku besok."

"_M-Mwoh_! U-Untuk apa aku meminjam _doujin_ itu segala? A-Aku tidak membutuhkannya! Dan b-bagaimana kalau C-Changmin-_hyung_ tahu? B-Bisa-bisa dia—"

"JINKI-_OPPAAAAA_!"

Belum sempat Jinki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kumpulan _yoeja_ sudah terlihat berkumpul tepat di depan pintu kelasnya. Jinki, Kibum dan Taemin mulai melotot horor menatap itu. Dan salah seorang _yoeja_ yang menjadi ketua dalam barisan, lantas menjeritkan protesnya dengan begitu lantang.

"Jinki-_oppa_! Apakah benar kau sudah menikah? Apakah benar bahwa _namja_ Ferrari yang selalu menjemputmu itu adalah suamimu? Kami adalah MVP, komunitas _fangirl_ setiamu! Kami tidak terima jika _Oppa_ sudah menikah begitu saja! Jinki-_oppa_ adalah milik kami semua!"

"_NE_! SETUJUUUU! JINKI-_OPPA_ MILIK MVP!"

Kericuhan itu semakin membuat Jinki beraut pucat. Kibum dan Taemin juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Situasi di kala itu benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"_Aigoo_... aku tak menyangka jika jadinya akan seperti ini! A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang!" Kibum tampak panik. Dan barikade _namja_ yang mencoba untuk membuat benteng di hadapan Jinki sepertinya tak akan mampu untuk menahan kumpulan _yoeja_ yang tak terima itu. Lambat laun, mereka pasti akan menyerbu Jinki.

Taemin mulai mengguratkan usul.

"Kita harus membawa Jinki-_hyung_ kabur dari sini!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Pintu keluar sudah dikepung oleh para _fangirl_ gila itu!" Kibum mengeluh frustasi. Taemin mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Jinki membisu dan lantas mengarahkan atensinya ke arah lain.

"Sepertinya tak ada cara lain. Aku akan melompat lewat jendela."

"J-Jinki-_hyung_! A-Apa kau yakin?" Kibum terlihat khawatir, demikian halnya dengan Taemin. _Sunbae_nya itu lantas tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tenang saja. Kelas kita ini masih di lantai satu. Tulangku tak akan patah hanya dengan melompati jendela yang tingginya hanya satu meter ini." Dengan sigap, Jinki segera beranjak dan mulai memanjat tepian jendela kelasnya. Kibum dan Taemin memutuskan untuk membantu _sunbae_nya itu. Dan kumpulan _yoeja_ yang berhasil menembus benteng yang dibentuk oleh beberapa kawan Jinki tampak emosi.

"JINKI-_OPPA_! JANGAN KABUR DARI KAMI!"

"Ayo, _Hyung_! Cepatlah melompat! Mereka akan segera kemari!" Taemin menjerit horor. Tanpa basa-basi, Jinki segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dongsaengnya dan mulai melompat dari jendela.

_TAP!_

Einstein Desain itu berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya. Jinki mulai mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Taemin dan juga Kibum sebelum pada akhirnya, ia segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"_Gomawo_! Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa nanti!"

"_Ne_! Berhati-hatilah, Jinki-_hyung_!" Taemin dan Kibum tampak tersenyum dan mulai melambaikan tangan mereka. Dan suara erangan kecewa yang terlontar dari mulut para _fangirl _Jinki membuat kedua _namja_ itu menyengir sinis. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan _sunbae_nya itu dari tangan para penggemar. Namun, mengetahui bahwa keselamatan Jinki hanya bersifat sementara saja lantas membuat Taemin beraut panik.

"Kibum-_hyung_, aku yakin, di luar sana, masih banyak para _fangirl _yang mungkin akan menyerang Jinki-_hyung_. B-Bagaimana ini?" Pertanyaan bernada takut itu membuat Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Semoga saja suaminya datang tepat waktu untuk menjemputnya. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain berdoa, Taeminnie... semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Jinki-_hyung_."

.

.

* * *

"Hei, itu 'kan Lee Jinki! _Namja_ yang baru saja mengakui bahwa ia telah melakukan kebohongan publik dan merahasiakan status pernikahannya!"

"_M-Mwoh_! _Jinjja_?"

"JINKI-_YAAAAAHHHH_! MENGAPA KAU HARUS MENIKAH! _WAEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"JINKI-_HYUNG_! BERITA INI PASTI HOAX 'KAN! INI PASTI TIDAK BENAR! KATAKAN BAHWA KAU MASIH LAJANG! KAU PASTI MASIH LAJANG!"

"S-Sial!" Jinki terus saja berlari dan berusaha menghindari kejaran _fangirl_ yang menginginkan kepastian darinya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, _namja_ desain itu berusaha untuk menjangkau gerbang. Namun, salahkan rute kampus yang ia singgahi itu. Institut SM merupaan sebuah institut yang megah dan sangat elit. Rute koridor yang luas dan panjang bak labirin itu benar-benar menyusahkan Jinki.

"JINKI-_OPPAAAAAAAA_! JANGAN KABUUUUURRRR!"

"_Aiisshh_! Kenapa keadaanku sekarang semakin mirip saja dengan nasib Lady Diana yang dikejar-kejar oleh paparazzi?" Jinki mengeluh frustasi. Jika ia tak salah spekulasi, suaminya juga pasti akan terkena dampak yang sama.

"Semoga saja Changmin-_hyung_ baik-baik saja! Aku harap para _fangirl_ itu tidak mencakar dan menganiayanya!" Memikirkan probabilitas terburuk yang bisa saja menimpa suaminya sukses membuat Jinki beraut horor. Ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk memperburuk keadaan. Ia hanya ingin berkata jujur dan tak ingin bersandiwara lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sepertinya, para penggemarnya itu terlalu syok dan belum mampu menerima kebenaran yang ada.

Jinki tak membenci para penggemarnya. Justru ia bersyukur karena mereka bersedia untuk mengagumi _namja_ sepertinya. Namun, Jinki sungguh berharap bahwa para penggemarnya itu bersedia untuk menerima keputusannya. Ia berharap bahwa para penggemarnya itu sudi untuk menerima Changmin sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mampu memberikan kebahagiaan pada Jinki.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Jinki telah tiba di perbatasan akhir koridor kampusnya. Pintu gerbang institut juga mulai tampak dari kejahuan. Dan Jinki pun terbelalak pucat saat kerumunan _yoeja_ sepertinya sudah terlihat berkumpul untuk menunggu kedatangan Ferrari Changmin di depan. Jinki tak akan bisa beranjak menuju gerbang jika keadaan berlangsung seperti ini.

"_Aigoo_... apa yang harus kulakukan? Semoga saja Changmin-_hyung_ belum datang. Ia bahkan belum tahu jika aku sudah membeberkan status pernikahan kami. Bagaimana ini?"

Jinki menghela napasnya dengan raut frustasi. Ekspektasi yang ia bayangkan adalah; membeberkan kebenaran, semua penghuni institut mau menerima status pernikahan Jinki dan ia pun pulang sembari mengatakan berita bahagia itu kepada Changmin. Dengan begitu, mereka tak perlu susah-susah lagi untuk menutupi semuanya dan dapat menjalani biduk rumah tangga mereka dengan bahagia dan damai.

Namun, jala realitas tak seindah harapan.

"Yang kulakukan hanya akan mempersulit keadaan kami. Changmin-_hyung_... _mianhe_... aku memang _pabo_." Jinki hanya dapat merutuki diri dengan kesal. Dan di tengah kebimbangan itu, ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, beberapa figur _yoeja_ sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tenang saja, Jinki-_oppa_. Kami semua akan melindungimu!"

"E-Eh?" sumber suara itu membuat Jinki terbelalak. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi _namja_ desain itu untuk mendapati figur beberapa _yoeja_ yang kini tampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia pun beraut pucat.

"S-Siapa kalian?"

"Salam kenal. Aku adalah Luna. Kami semua adalah MVP, penggemar setia Jinki-_oppa_." Jinki terbelalak horor mendengar itu. Menatapnya yang mulai berjalan mundur secara perlahan-lahan lantas membuat Luna tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Tenang saja, _Oppa_. Kau tak perlu takut. Kami bukanlah MVP _homophobic _seperti para _yoeja_ yang tadi mengejarmu. Kami tergabung dalam F(x) atau bisa dibilang _Fujoshi_(x) _Agent_. Sebuah komunitas tempat berkumpulnya para _fujoshi_ di institut SM. Kami semua sangat mendukung hubunganmu dengan Changmin-_oppa_."

"_M-Mwoh_? _Jinjja_?" Jinki terhenyak. Luna menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba meyakinkan figur idolanya itu.

"Gerbang institut telah dikepung oleh para _Devil_-MVP. Kau tak bisa ke sana, _Oppa_. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari institut melalui gerbang belakang. Hanya itu satu-satunya rute yang paling aman untukmu." Kristal, Sulli dan Amber yang berdiri di samping Luna tampak menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan penjelasan itu. Jinki masih tampak ragu dan mulai menyangga ujung dagunya.

"Tapi jika aku kabur lewat gerbang belakang, Changmin-_hyung_ bagaimana?" Luna tersenyum mendengar itu. Kristal, Amber, Sulli dan beberapa _yoeja fujo_ yang lainnya tampak terkekeh dengan raut girang di paras mereka.

"Jinki-_oppa_ mengkhawatirkan Changmin-_oppa_! _Kyeoptaaaaa_~ Tenang saja, Jinki-_oppa_. Changmin-_oppa_ masih belum tiba di kampus. _Leader_ kami—Victoria—kini sudah berada di depan gerbang untuk memantau kedatangan suamimu. Kami pasti akan langsung diberitahu jika ia memang sudah datang." Jinki menghela napas lega mendengar pernyataan itu. Simpulan senyum lantas mengembang di paras manisnya.

"Aku tak tahu, apa jadinya nanti jika tak ada kalian. _Gomawo_! _Gomawo_ karena sudah membantuku!" Jinki membungkukkan dirinya. Luna terkekeh girang menatap itu.

"Tak masalah, _Oppa_! Kami semua benar-benar sangat mendukung hubunganmu dengan Changmin-_oppa_! Kalian berdua adalah inspirasi terbesar kami! _Hwaiting_! Semoga rumah tangga kalian selalu diwarnai dengan kebahagiaan!"

"_Gomawo_!" Jinki kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan suara jeritan _Devil_-MVP lantas membuatnya terbelalak dengan raut pucat.

"Cepat, _Oppa_! Kau harus segera pergi ke gerbang belakang! Kami akan menghadang para iblis itu! Kau tak perlu khawatir!"

"_N-Ne_! Kalian berhati-hatilah!" Sesaat setelah Luna menganggukkan kepalanya, Jinki lantas beranjak menuju gerbang belakang. Amber tampak beraut serius. Segenap anggota F(x) lantas menyatukan barisan mereka.

"Baiklah, teman-teman. Misi kita adalah menyelamatkan Jinki-_oppa_ dari amukan para iblis itu. Kalian semua tahu 'kan, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" jelas Luna. Segenap anggotanya mulai menganggukkan kepala affirmatif. Dan di saat para _Devil_-MVP sudah berada di hadapan mereka, hawa genting pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

"Lihat, siapa yang sudah ada di hadapan kita. Grup F(x) ternyata." Jessica menyeringai sinis. _Leader Devil_-MVP itu terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dengan lagak angkuh. Luna hanya tersenyum sarkas menatap itu.

"_Well_... tidakkah kalian semua malu dengan tindakan kalian? Mengejar-ngejar Jinki-_oppa_ dan menyudutkan dia? Jika kalian adalah MVP sejati, seharusnya kalian membiarkan Jinki-_oppa_ menemukan kebahagiaannya! Kalian tak pantas disebut sebagai MVP!" Jessica mulai geram mendengar itu. Yoona terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tahu apa kalian tentang kebahagiaan! Kalian hanyalah sekumpulan _fangirl_ dengan fantasi gila!"

"Hah! Setidaknya Jinki-_oppa_ lebih memihak _fangirl_ dengan fantasi gila seperti kami daripada _fangirl homophobic_ tak tahu aturan seperti kalian!" Dan skak yang dilakukan Amber hanya membuat para _Devil_-MVP terlihat seperti pecundang. Kemenangan sudah dapat dipastikan akan jatuh di tangan grup F(x). Namun, mengingat dengan arogansi dan ego tinggi yang dimiliki oleh _Devil_-MVP, sepertinya konfrontasi tak akan semudah itu berakhir dengan jalan damai.

"Tch! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan! Bisa apa kalian dengan anggota kalian yang sedikit itu, hah!"

"_Mwoh_? Sedikit?" Luna menyeringai licik. Jessica mulai skeptis menatap hal itu. Dan gerombolan _yoeja _yang mendadak muncul dari depan gerbang dan menyatu dalam barisan grup F(x) lantas membuat segenap anggota _Devil_-MVP beraut pucat.

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah 2NE1. Aliansi dari grup kami~" jelas Sulli dengan raut bangga. CL, _leader_ dari grup 2NE1 lantas menyeringai sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kami adalah 2NE1, komunitas _fujoshi_ dari institut YG. Jika F(x) adalah MVP, maka kami adalah Changminizer yang sangat mendukung hubungan Changmin-_oppa_ dengan Jinki-_oppa_. Changmin-_oppa_ adalah alumnus di institut kami. Jadi jangan tanyakan, mengapa kami bisa menjadi Changminizer~" Distopia benar-benar melanda Jessica dan segenap anggotanya secara penuh. Kini grup merekalah yang berada dalam posisi terpojok.

Amber menyeringai sinis, mengguratkan tantangan.

"_Come on, Bitch! Bring it on!"_

.

.

* * *

Suara jeritan ratusan _yoeja_ yang bergemuruh dari gerbang depan institut bak perang _sparta_ membuat Jinki beraut horor. _Namja_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba membendung perasaan cemas yang melanda benaknya.

"Semoja saja F(x) baik-baik saja. Aku sungguh berhutang budi pada mereka." Dengan perasaan berat, ia mengesampingkan kecemasannya dan mencoba fokus pada tujuannya yakni gerbang belakang institut. Hanya beberapa jengkal saja sebelum Jinki tiba di tempat destinasinya. Dan beberapa _Devil_-MVP yang kebetulan berada di sekitar gerbang belakang institut terlihat membelalakkan mata mereka saat mendapati Jinki di kala itu.

"I-Itu 'kan Jinki-_oppa_!"

"JINKI-_OPPA_! TUNGGUUUUU! JANGAN KABUUUURRR!"

"_Omo_! Kenapa masih ada beberapa anggota dari perkumpulan mereka yang berada di sini? _Aiishh_! Aku harus segera bersembunyi!" Memutuskan untuk bertindak cepat, Jinki segera berlari menuju ke sebuah pekarangan yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang belakang institut. Segenap _yoeja_ itu mencoba untuk mencarinya. Dan Jinki berusaha untuk menyamarkan entitasnya dengan bersembunyi di balik rumpunan semak.

"JINKI-_OPPAAAAAA_! DIMANA KAU! JANGAN MENGHINDAR DARI KAMI!"

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

'Hahaha... sepertinya mereka tak akan tahu jika aku bersembunyi di sini.' Jinki membatin girang. Simpulan senyum terpancar di paras _namja_ desain itu. Dan tak disangka. Di saat Jinki hendak mendeklarasikan tentang betapa beruntungnya ia di kala itu...

Sebuah interupsi mengejutkan pun terjadi.

"Mmmppphh!"

Dibekap.

Jinki terbelalak horor saat seseorang tiba-tiba membekapnya dari belakang dan mulai menjerat tubuhnya dari semak-semak. Einstein Desain itu tak mampu melihat, siapa figur yang sudah berani menjeratnya. Rasa trauma akibat insiden penculikan yang dilakukan 2PM seolah bangkit di dalam diri Jinki. Dengan panik, _namja_ berambut karamel itu berusaha untuk berontak. Ia tak ingin insiden penculikan itu terjadi lagi.

"Mmmppphh! L-Lepaskan aku! S-Siapa kau sebenarnya! Mmmpphh!" Figur yang menjerat Jinki tampak kewalahan. Setelah berhasil menjerat _namja _desain itu keluar dari areal gerbang dan membekapnya di balik dinding institut yang sangat sepi, ia pun mulai melepaskan jeratannya dan membiarkan Jinki membarakan resistensinya dengan bebas.

"_Y-Yah_! S-Siapa kau! Mau apa kau denganku!" Jinki mulai skeptis saat menatap figur _namja_ misterius—yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan. Dan figur itu mulai panik saat Jinki mencoba untuk berteriak, meminta pertolongan.

"K-Kau pasti orang jahat! T-TOLONG! A-ADA PENCULIK—"

"H-Hei! Diamlah! Aku bukan penculik!"

"_Yah_! L-Lepaskan aku! Dasar kau orang jahat! Lepas—mmmpph!" Jinki terbelalak syok saat parasnya mulai dihimpit dengan begitu kuat dan mulutnya dibungkam dengan begitu lekat. Figur _namja_ misterius itu telah menciumnya dengan sangat dalam. Lidah itu menerobos masuk, membuat Jinki tak mampu berkutik dan menjeritkan permintaan tolong. Dan di saat rasa panik melandanya, figur misterius itu lantas melepaskan _hoodie_ yang dipakainya, mencoba untuk menunjukkan identitas aslinya pada Jinki.

'C-Changmin-_hyung_...'

Perasaan lega seolah mengguyur benak Jinki sepenuhnya saat figur yang tengah menciumnya, ternyata adalah suaminya sendiri. Dengan cepat, ia mulai membalas kontak mulut itu. Membiarkan Changmin membelitkan kedua lidah mereka dengan begitu erat dan dalam.

"Mnnhh..." Sesaat setelah kontak mulut itu berlangsung cukup lama, keterbatasan asupan oksigen membuat keduanya menarik diri dan mencoba mengatur napas mereka masing-masing. Paras Jinki memerah panas. Kedua kelopak matanya tampak meredup sebagian. Mulutnya menganga kecil, masih dalam keadaan terengah berat.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_... apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Dibalik olah napasnya yang masih memberat, Changmin mulai menyeringai mendengar itu. Jemarinya lantas beranjak, mengusap helai rambut karamel Jinki perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tak mau diam. Jadinya... kucium saja."

"_Yah_! Itu karena kupikir kau adalah orang jahat tadi! Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget setengah mati!" Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan raut ketus. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya. Changmin hanya tertawa melihat geliat itu.

"Hahaha... _mianhaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu seperti ini. Kawanmu Taemin tiba-tiba menghubungiku tadi. Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak menjemputmu di depan gerbang institut. Ia tak menjelaskan alasannya. Ia hanya menyuruhku berhati-hati saat menjemputmu."

"_Mwoh_? Taeminnie menghubungimu?"

"_Ne_." Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Jinki terdiam sejenak sembari menyangga ujung dagunya. Dan Changmin mulai skeptis menatap itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Jinki-_yah_? Mengapa kumpulan _yoeja_ itu semakin terobsesi untuk mengejarmu? Mereka bahkan sepertinya juga turut mengincarku." Jinki semakin merasa bersalah mendengar itu. Kini, ia bingung harus berkata seperti apa. Ia tak ingin membuat Changmin khawatir. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran dari suaminya itu.

"_Mianhe_, _Hyung_. I-Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tak membeberkan status pernikahan kita tadi, mungkin semuanya tak akan seperti ini."

"_Mwoh_! K-Kau membeberkan status pernikahan kita, Jinki?" Changmin terbelalak. Jinki hanya memalingkan pandangannya sembari menunduk. Dan ia mendadak gugup saat parasnya mulai diarahkan Changmin ke depan. Dua iris obsidian itu menatapnya dengan begitu pekat.

"_Wae_, Jinki-_yah_? Bukankah kau selalu bersikeras untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita?"

Jinki membisu sejenak mendengar itu. Parasnya merona merah dan ia mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"A-Aku sudah lelah untuk bersandiwara, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin semuanya tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah denganmu. Aku hanya ingin semuanya tahu bahwa aku tak malu memiliki suami yang luar biasa sepertimu. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa... kaulah satu-satunya orang yang sangat berharga dan sangat kucintai di dalam hidupku."

"Jinki-_yah_..."

Changmin terhenyak mendengar segenap penjelasan itu. Debaran jantungnya mulai melaju cepat saat Jinki terlihat menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pada akhirnya, _namja_ berambut karamel itu mau mengakui semuanya. Ia bersedia untuk mempublikasikan hubungannya dengan Changmin. Ia tak malu memiliki suami seperti Changmin. Dan tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Changmin selain hanya kesungguhan Jinki akan perasaannya.

Istrinya itu benar-benar sangat mencintainya.

Senyum itu melebar di paras Changmin secara otomatis. Geliat gugup Jinki membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat istrinya itu mengira bahwa ia akan marah karena permasalahan ini.

'Jinki-_yah_ _kyeopta_...'

"_M-Mianhe_, Changmin-_hyung_. Aku memang sangat menyusahkan. Aku sungguh ceroboh. Andai saja aku bisa memprediksi bahwa hasilnya akan seperti ini, aku pasti tak akan membeberkannya..." Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Raut penyesalan itu semakin terpancar jelas di parasnya. Dan di saat ia mengira bahwa Changmin akan membentak dan mungkin memarahinya habis-habisan.

Sesuatu yang kontradiksi justru terjadi.

"Changmin-_hyung_—" Jinki kembali terbelalak syok saat tubuhnya ditarik dan didekap dengan begitu erat. Changmin membenamkan parasnya pada untaian rambut karamelnya. Jantung Jinki berdebar keras dengan kontak itu.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-_yah_..."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"_Gomawo_ karena kau mau mengakui semuanya." Sekujur tubuh Jinki menggigil mendengar bisikan itu. Dan pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Changmin mampu membuat hatinya seakan meleleh. Dan Jinki tak mampu lagi menyamarkan rona merah di parasnya saat suaminya itu menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipinya. Beberapa ciuman lembut mulai dihunuskan dengan cukup lembut di parasnya.

Ritual afeksi itu seakan menjadi kebiasaan manis yang pasti akan dilakukan Changmin saat ia ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya terhadap Jinki.

Dan Jinki sungguh tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang yang melihat kita, _Hyung_." Frase itu membuat Changmin menghentikan tindakannya. Setelah mencium pipi Jinki sekali lagi, suara bergemuruh yang berasal dari perut istrinya lantas membuatnya tertawa.

Paras Jinki kembali merona merah karena malu. "Uhh... m-_mianhe, Hyung_. S-Sepertinya, perutku sudah lapar."

Changmin menggelengkan kepala sembari terkekeh renyah. Jemarinya lantas bertaut di jemari Jinki dan ia pun mulai menggandeng istrinya itu menuju Ferrari. Simpulan senyum kembali tergurat di paras tampannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, KFC akan menjadi tempat tujuan kita kali ini. Aku juga sudah lapar."

.

.

* * *

"_Jinki terpaku saat langkah demi langkah yang ia tebarkan telah membawanya pada eksistensi dari figur yang sangat ia kagumi. Namja brunet itu telah terduduk di sana, bak dewa yang menantikan sebagian dari tulang rusuknya di sebuah singasana kahyangan. Max menyunggingkan senyuman tajam. Sebuah senyuman tajam yang mampu membuat dawai hati Jinki gemetar."_

"_Wae, Onew-yah? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?— kata Max. Onew. Nama panggilan itu seolah mampu melapukkan segenap resistensi Jinki, membuatnya tenggelam dalam genangan hasrat yang begitu kuat. Menelan ludah. Jinki hanya menelan ludah saat sang hyung mulai mengayunkan jemarinya, membuka kancing jasnya perlahan-lahan. Paras Jinki merona merah."_

"_Dada bidang yang seksi itu terlihat... meronta. Memohon untuk segera disentuh oleh Jinki—"_

_._

"Jinki-_yah_? Buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

.

Segenap orang yang ada di dalam KFC mulai terbelalak kaget saat suara jeritan menggema dengan nyaringnya. Jinki hampir saja melemparkan _doujin_ Kibum yang tengah dibacanya. Ia mulai melotot horor dengan paras memerah saat Changmin sudah terlihat berdiri di depan mejanya dengan pandangan skeptis—sembari membawa nampan berisi banyak sekali nasi, sepaket ayam, kentang goreng dan juga dua buah gelas berisi pepsi. Dengan terburu-buru, _namja_ desain itu lantas memasukkan _doujin_ Kibum ke dalam ranselnya.

"Ah, b-bukan apa-apa, _Hyung_! I-Ini hanyalah komik komedi yang kupinjam dari Kibum—"

"Komik komedi? Apa kau yakin?" Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya, curiga. Jinki berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah dan mulai menyimpulkan senyum tipis.

"_Ne_, sungguh! Ah, sudahlah. Aku sangat lapar! Berikan ayamku, _Hyung_!" Memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan persoalan itu, Changmin mulai menyengir dan lantas meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jinki untuk segera melahap sepotong paha ayam yang terhidang di piringnya. _Namja_ itu terlihat seperti orang kelaparan yang tak pernah makan setahun saja. Changmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak. Apa kau sudah mencuci tanganmu tadi?"

"Mmnnhh! Tenanglah, _Hyung_! Aku sudah mencuci tanganku! _Omooo_! Ayam ini enak sekali!" Jinki terus saja melahap ayamnya dengan begitu girang. Changmin hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengusap rambut karamel istrinya dengan lembut. Sesaat setelah atensinya berpaling pada makanan yang sudah tersedia di piringnya, _namja_ brunet itu lantas mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"_Aaiisshh_... tanganku masih terluka. Bagaimana aku bisa menyendok supnya jika begini caranya?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya saat Changmin tampak kebingungan. Suaminya itu terlihat menatap telapak tangannya yang masih dibalut perban. Tikaman _cutter_ yang dihunuskan oleh Taecyeon ternyata cukup dalam. Butuh beberapa bulan bagi Changmin untuk menyembuhkan tangannya secara total.

Dengan pandangan lembut, Jinki mulai mengambil sendok dan menyendokkan supnya di hadapan Changmin. Suaminya itu lantas mengernyutkan dahinya, skeptis.

"Jinki-_yah_?"

"Buka mulutmu, _Hyung_."

"E-Eh?"

"Aku akan menyuapimu." Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Jinki hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari menunggunya untuk membuka mulut. Pada akhirnya, Changmin tersenyum dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut.

"_Omo_... tak kusangka... istriku sangat romantis. _Kyeopta_~"

"_Y-Yah_! D-Diamlah, _Hyung_! Sebaiknya, segera buka mulutmu! Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" Dengan paras memerah dan sedikit gugup, Jinki mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Changmin hanya tertawa menatap geliat itu dan lantas membuka mulutnya. Ia mulai mengunyah sup yang disendokkan Jinki secara perlahan.

"Mmmhhh... supnya enak sekali! Ini pasti karena kau yang menyuapiku, jadinya enak." Changmin menyengir usil. Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki menepuk dahinya dengan raut pasrah. Tak lama, ia pun mulai mendaratkan pukulan ringan ke lengan suaminya itu.

_Duaakk!_

"Ouch! H-Hei! Kenapa kau memukulku, Jinki-_yah_—"

"Jangan menggombal, _Hyung_. Aku benci digombali." Changmin mulai cemberut mendengar itu.

"Aku tidak menggombal. Aku berkata jujur."

"Ya, ya... terserahlah." Jinki melambaikan tangannya dengan raut remeh, mencoba mengabaikan Changmin yang semakin cemberut. Ia kembali menyuapi Changmin dengan kontur ketus di parasnya. Bukannya ia tak senang digombali. Justru sebaliknya. Jantung Jinki akan berdebar keras setiap kali Changmin menunjukkan perhatian secara berlebihan padanya. Dan hal itu hanya akan membuat Jinki mendadak gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia tak ingin seperti itu.

Dan mengingat betapa persistennya Changmin, _namja_ brunet itu paham bahwa Jinki hanya membarakan egonya.

Ia tahu bahwa sejatinya, Jinki sungguh senang mendapat perhatian berlebih itu. Dan ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk selalu mencurahkan perhatian supremasinya itu pada istrinya. Ia rela berkompetisi.

Changmin rela membuktikan pada Jinki bahwa perasaan cinta yang dirasakannya jauh lebih besar dari perasaan yang dipendam Jinki padanya.

"_Y-Yah_, _H-Hyung_! A-Apa-apaan kau ini—HEI!" Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin tiba-tiba menjerat kerah kemejanya dan mencium Jinki di hamparan pipinya dengan begitu lekat. _Namja _brunet itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dengan raut licik, tak peduli jika Jinki sudah menatapnya dengan raut ketus dan memerah. Dan di saat itulah Changmin menyesali perbuatannya karena istrinya itu tak mau lagi menyuapinya.

"Jinki-_yaaahhh_... aku lapaaarr! Aku tak bisa menyendokkan makananku—"

"Terserah! Semua ini adalah salahmu! Aku tak peduli jika kau mati kelaparan, _Hyung_!"

_Jedeeerrr!_

Seolah ada sambaran petir yang menyambar entitas Changmin di kala itu. Dengan raut suram, _namja_ brunet itu hanya dapat menyantap kentang goreng yang sekiranya bisa diapit oleh jemarinya. Keheningan pun berlangsung diantara mereka. Keduanya fokus menyantap hidangan masing-masing. Dan tepat di saat Jinki menengguk pepsi yang ada di gelasnya, Changmin mulai mengibaskan tangannya dan menepis butiran keringat yang menggenangi hamparan pelipisnya.

"_Aisshh_... kenapa hawanya semakin panas? Apa AC di ruangan ini tidak berfungsi, hah? Benar-benar payah!" Geram, Changmin mulai membuka jaket _hoodie_nya dan lantas melepaskan empat kancing kemeja teratasnya dengan cepat. Jinki terbelalak menatap itu. Dan pepsi yang ditenggaknya lantas tersembur keluar saat bidang dada suaminya itu mulai terekspos dengan gamblangnya.

"_Buuurrsssttt_! UHUKK UHUUUKKK!"

"J-Jinki-_yah_! Kau kenapa!" Changmin sungguh terkejut saat istrinya itu tiba-tiba tersedak keras dengan paras memerah pekat. Jinki mencoba membungkam mulutnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Changmin, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Menatap keadaan suaminya yang seperti itu sungguh mengingatkan Jinki pada lembar ilustrasi dari _doujin_ Kibum yang dibacanya tadi.

'S-Sial! _Doujin_ nista itu benar-benar membuatku berpikiran mesum!' Jinki merutuk kesal di dalam hati. Dengan cepat ia gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan gambaran _doujin_ itu dari kepalanya.

Dan Changmin skeptis tentu saja.

"Jinki-_yah_, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?"

"_H-Hyung_—" Jinki semakin melotot saat Changmin mendaratkan punggung tangannya di hamparan dahinya, mencoba memastikan temperatur tubuhnya. Suaminya itu terlihat cemas. Dan Jinki menahan napasnya untuk sesaat tatkala jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja.

"Tubuhmu tidak panas. Tapi wajahmu merah sekali..."

"A-Aku tak apa-apa, _Hyung_. J-Jangan khawatir—"

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti kau juga kepanasan berada di ruangan ini 'kan! Aku yakin, pasti AC ruangan ini telah mati. Benar-benar fasilitas yang payah! Ayo, Jinki-_yah_! Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" Belum sempat Jinki merespon lebih jauh, Changmin sudah menarik tangannya dan membenamkan wajah _namja_ desain itu di hamparan dadanya. Keduanya mulai beranjak keluar dari KFC. Dan Changmin tak menyadari bahwa di saat ia membenamkan paras Jinki di dada bidangnya...

_Namja_ berambut karamel itu hampir saja pingsan dalam keadaan... berdiri.

.

.

* * *

_Game center_.

Kali ini, Changmin membawa Jinki ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Ia membawa istrinya itu ke areal _game center_. Ia yakin bahwa istrinya itu membutuhkan hiburan dan tak ada yang lebih mengasyikkan selain hanya memainkan segenap konsol _game_ yang ada di tempat itu.

"Woah! _Daebak_! Terakhir kali aku kemari, konsol _game_nya tidak sebanyak ini!" Jinki memandang takjub. Changmin yang tengah berdiri tepat di dekatnya hanya tersenyum menatap bentuk antusiasme itu.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di sini saja, Jinki-_yah_. Ayo, kita masuk."

"_Ne_!" Jinki menyahut girang. Dengan pandangan lembut, Changmin mencoba meraih jemari istrinya itu untuk menggandeng tangannya. Namun, belum sempat ia menggapainya, Jinki tiba-tiba terlihat gugup dan segera berlari ke dalam _game center_.

"Ah, _Hyung_! Lihatlah! Ada mesin DDR! Sudah lama aku tak memainkannya!"

"H-Hei, Jinki-_yah_! Tunggu aku!" Changmin mulai cemberut saat Jinki mengabaikannya dan terus berlari menuju ke mesin DDR. Ia mulai skeptis. Entah mengapa, geliat istrinya itu terlihat begitu aneh. Seolah-olah ia merasa tak nyaman berada di dekat Changmin. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin berprasangka buruk.

'Apa Jinki berusaha untuk menghindariku?' Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan spekulasi itu. Namun, mencoba untuk berpikiran positif, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak terlalu memikirkan persoalan itu.

'Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Aku terlalu paranoid.'

Simpulan senyum mulai tergurat di paras _namja_ brunet itu. Ia pun segera beranjak, menuju ke mesin DDR yang sudah dimainkan Jinki. Ia yakin bahwa mungkin, Jinki terlalu antusias dengan _game center_ itu sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan eksistensi Changmin. Setelah ini, ia berniat untuk membawa istrinya itu ke tempat yang tak terlalu banyak mengundang distraksi. Dengan begitu, atensi Jinki mungkin bisa berfokus hanya pada dirinya saja.

Namun, sayang.

Changmin tak paham jika ekspektasi tak selalu sejalan dengan realita.

.

"H-Hei, _Hyung_! Daripada menatapku terus, sebaiknya kau lihat di sebelah sana! Kumpulan jaket kulit yang dijual di sana bagus sekali! Kau pasti suka!"

"_M-Mwoh_? Menonton bioskop berdua? Ah, _mian_, _Hyung_! Aku mendadak ingin ke toilet! Dan jangan menemaniku! Tunggu saja di luar! Sepertinya, aku akan menghabiskan waktu agak lama di dalam!"

"A-Ah! Jangan menggandengku, _Hyung_! Aku sedang membawa tas belanjaannya!"

"_Hyung_! Singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku! Aku geli!"

Waktu pun berlalu.

Dan segenap usaha Changmin untuk mendekati istrinya itu menemui kegagalan mutlak.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam.

Setelah mengajak Jinki berkeliling _outlet_, mengajaknya untuk menonton film di bioskop, mengajaknya berbelanja berduaan saja, Changmin benar-benar merasakan keputus-asaan yang begitu dalam. Jinki selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya. Ia selalu menolak untuk melakukan kontak ringan seperti bergandengan tangan atau sekedar berpelukan sebentar. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu selalu saja memiliki seribu alasan untuk menepis afeksi yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya.

Ia benar-benar menghindari Changmin.

Kini, mereka telah tiba di destinasi terakhir mereka. Yakni sebuah pameran lukisan. Dan tepat seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Changmin. Istrinya itu benar-benar terpaku pada puluhan lukisan yang terhampar di depan matanya. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan Changmin dan tak melirik entitas suaminya itu sama sekali. Padahal, _namja_ brunet itu telah membawanya ke sebuah pameran lukisan terjelek dan paling sepi yang ada di Seoul.

"Ah, _Hyung_! Lihatlah, lukisan ini bagus sekali!" Changmin hanya dapat mengernyutkan dahinya menatap sebuah lukisan abstrak tak jelas yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Jinki. Lukisan itu terlihat seperti seonggok kanvas yang diciprati dengan air jamban. Benar-benar tak memiliki nilai estetika sama sekali. Dan menatap antusiasme Jinki yang sedikit berlebihan, lantas membuat rasa skeptis itu semakin membuncah di dalam benak Changmin.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan resistensi Jinki.

"Jinki-_yah_..." dengan nada sok manja, Changmin mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jinki dan mendekap istrinya itu dari belakang. Jinki terbelalak syok dengan kontak itu dan mencoba untuk menahan napasnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan bisikan yang diguratkan Changmin di hamparan telinganya, hanya membuat situasi semakin sulit.

"_H-Hyung_—"

"Jinki-_yah_... kenapa dari tadi kau terus mengabaikanku? Aku sangat benci diabaikan, kau tahu..."

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di sela leher dan juga bahunya. Ia paham bahwa suaminya itu begitu benci mendapat sikap acuh darinya. Namun, ia tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Changmin. Gambaran _doujin_ Kibumlah yang membuat Jinki berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan pikirannya.

Semakin lama ia berada di dekat Changmin, gambaran _doujin_ itu hanya akan membuat pikiran Jinki semakin kacau. Ia akan semakin salah tingkah.

Dan ia tak ingin Changmin mengetahui hal itu.

Ia tak ingin Changmin tahu bahwa Jinki telah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan cengiran tipis yang sedikit dipaksakan, Jinki mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapan Changmin. Ia mulai tersenyum menatap suaminya yang tampak kecewa itu.

"A-Ah, _Hyung_. Bicara apa kau ini? Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. K-Kita masih berada di pameran lukisan. Sebaiknya... kita tak perlu terlalu menunjukkan k-kedekatan kita."

Pernyataan kontradiksi itu membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Belum sempat ia mengguratkan protes, istrinya itu sudah berlari menghampiri seorang pelukis yang berada tak jauh dari altar pameran. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia pun hanya dapat mengekori Jinki dalam diam.

"Umm... apakah Anda yang mengadakan pameran lukisan ini? Lukisan Anda bagus sekali!" _Namja_ pelukis—yang tengah terduduk di depan kanvasnya—lantas mengarahkan atensinya ke arah Jinki. Dan Changmin tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya lagi saat istrinya dan pelukis itu saling bertukar pandangan dan melayangkan senyum.

"Benarkah? Kau menyukai lukisanku? Jarang ada orang yang mau mendatangi pameranku. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Pelukis itu tersenyum. Ia lantas menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Jinki, memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Lee Joon."

"Lee Jinki. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Jinki mulai menyalami tangan pelukis itu. Tak menyadari jika Changmin sudah tampak melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut pembunuh. Joon yang tak paham dengan situasi, lantas mengguratkan frase yang membuat Changmin hampir terkena serangan jantung kronis.

"Kau benar-benar _namja_ yang sangat manis, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku tak keberatan untuk melukismu kalau kau mau."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Dan kompliman yang disampaikan Joon hanya membuatnya terkekeh datar. "A-Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Joon-_ssi_. A-Aku tidaklah semanis itu—"

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu, Jinki-_ssi_. Kau itu manis." Joon segera beranjak dari kursinya dan lantas berdiri di hadapan Jinki. Dengan berani, ia mulai menyangga ujung dagu Jinki dengan simpulan senyum di parasnya.

"Kau adalah tipeku—"

"EHEM!"

Interupsi itu membuat Joon dan Jinki terbelalak kaget. Dan tak sampai hitungan detik, Jinki sudah tampak didekap dari belakang oleh seseorang. Joon lantas terkejut menatap figur _namja_ brunet bertubuh tinggi yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya dengan pandangan dua iris obsidian tajam itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa istriku memang manis. Tapi aku harap, kau bisa menjaga jarak dengannya."

"_M-Mwoh_! I-Istrimu?" Joon melotot syok. Changmin hanya menyeringai iblis menatap respon itu. Jinki memaksakan diri untuk terkekeh sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"K-Kau... kau tidak mungkin suami dari Jinki-_ssi_! Jinki-_ssi_ terlalu muda untuk menikah!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika istriku terlalu muda, hah! Terserah jika kau tak percaya, namun yang jelas—kau tak akan bisa merubah kenyataan bahwa kami berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Dengan simpulan senyum sinis, Changmin mengangkat jemari Jinki dan menunjukkan cincin pernikahan mereka yang tersemat di sana. Paras Jinki merona merah. Ia pun mulai menyikut Changmin, mengisyaratkan suaminya itu untuk menghentikan tindakannya.

Joon masih terlihat syok.

"B-Benarkah itu, Jinki-_ssi_? Ia adalah suamimu?"

"_Mianhe_, Joon-_ssi_. Aku lupa memperkenalkan dia padamu. Dia Shim Changmin, suamiku." Dan frase yang diguratkan Jinki menjadi kemenangan mutlak bagi Changmin. Joon tampak suram karena tak mampu berkilah lagi.

"Sayang sekali... ternyata kau sudah menikah. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku bersedia untuk melukismu secara gratis, Jinki-_ssi_. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk mengapresiasikan keindahan entitasmu." Gombal yang diucapkan Joon membuat Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan raut sarkas. Jinki terlihat menatapnya, memohon ijin melalui pandangannya.

"_Hyung_, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Changmin membisu sesaat, memikirkan itu. Ia tak terlalu senang melihat orang lain menikmati kesempurnaan entitas Jinki. Jinki hanya miliknya seorang. Dan hanya ia saja yang boleh menyelami keindahan entitas istrinya itu. Namun, menatap pandangan permohonan dari Jinki yang sangat pekat itu membuat ego Changmin perlahan melapuk.

"_Ne_, baiklah. Kali ini kuijinkan ia melukismu. Tapi jangan harap aku akan mengijinkanmu dilukis lagi oleh orang lain." Nada posesif itu membuat Jinki cemberut.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin dilukis sekali-kali, _Hyung_..." Changmin menghela napasnya. Ia mulai melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus.

"Jika kau memang sangat ingin dilukis, aku akan belajar melukis untukmu! Dengan begitu, kau tak perlu menyuruh orang untuk melukismu."

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_hyung_! Kau baik sekali!" Changmin mulai menyengir saat Jinki memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Namun, belum sempat ia mencium hamparan dahi Jinki, istrinya itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan lantas beranjak ke arah Joon untuk dilukis oleh _namja_ itu.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemberut.

"_Andwaeee_! Kau menghindariku lagi, Jinki-_yaaaahhh_!"

.

.

* * *

"Ahh... aku lelah sekali. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Tiba di rumah, Jinki mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Changmin terlihat berjalan di belakangnya sembari membawa barang-barang belanjaan mereka ke dalam rumah. Malam semakin larut. _Namja_ brunet itu mulai cemberut saat istrinya terus saja mengagumi hasil lukisan Joon.

"_Omo_! Joon-_ssi_ benar-benar seorang pelukis yang handal! Aku akan memajang lukisan ini di kamar kita, _Hyung_!"

"_Mwoh_! Di kamar kita? _Ani, ani_! Aku tak mau melihat lukisan jelek _namja_ penggoda itu! Bahkan menurutku, detil lukisannya itu masih terlalu standar!" Sindiran menohok itu membuat Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Hyung_—"

"_Wae_? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Changmin semakin sentimen. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal. Sedari tadi ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jinki, berharap bahwa istrinya itu mau menerima segenap afeksi dan bentuk perasaan cinta yang ingin ia berikan. Namun, yang terjadi justru kontradiksi. Jinki selalu saja mengabaikannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dua iris obsidiannya terus memerhatikan Jinki. _Namja_ desain itu terlihat menurunkan tas ranselnya dan mencoba memeriksa buku-buka yang ada didalamnya. Memutuskan untuk sekedar memberikan tes, Changmin mulai beranjak dan menghimpitkan tubuhnya di hamparan punggung Jinki.

"Jinki-_yah_... kepalaku terasa pusing. Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Aku ingin kau mengeramasi rambutku."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Wajahnya merona merah saat Changmin menyandarkan parasnya di hamparan bahunya dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jinki. Semenjak insiden penculikan waktu itu, memang keduanya tak lagi canggung untuk mandi bersama dan bahkan bercinta. Meskipun ritual itu tak sering dilakukan keduanya, tapi tetap saja mereka akan melakukan itu jika—memang keduanya sangat menginginkan ikatan yang lebih intim.

Namun, semenjak Jinki melihat _doujin_ Kibum...

Entah mengapa, perasaan canggung itu muncul kembali.

"A-Ah, _mian, Hyung_. Aku terlalu lelah untuk itu. Sepertinya, aku akan langsung tidur setelah ini." Changmin membiarkan Jinki melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Dan belum sempat istrinya itu beranjak ke dalam kamar, ia pun sudah mengguratkan frase dengan nada yang begitu serius.

"Kau menghindariku, Jinki."

...

Hening.

Jinki menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget, tak mampu merespon pernyataan yang diguratkan Changmin. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Suaminya benar-benar menyadari geliat aneh yang sudah ia paparkan. Dan _namja_ brunet itu tak akan mau melewatkan permasalahan ini tanpa jawaban.

Menelan ludahnya, Jinki mulai berbalik menatap Changmin dengan simpulan senyum yang dipaksakan. "B-Bicara apa kau ini, _Hyung_? A-Aku tidak menghindarimu—"

"Kau menghindariku," Changmin melangkahkan dirinya secara perlahan-lahan, menghampiri istrinya itu. "Kau menghindariku semenjak di _game center_ sampai saat ini."

Jinki memalingkan pandangannya saat Changmin sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia tak berani menatap langsung kedua iris obsidian suaminya yang tengah menatapnya dengan begitu pekat. Debaran jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Wae_, Jinki-_yah_?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa, _Hyung_—"

"Bohong." Persisten, Changmin lantas menyangga ujung dagu Jinki dan menghadapkan paras istrinya itu ke arahnya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai gemetar. Nada interogasi kembali diguratkan tajam.

"_Wae_?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa,_ Hyung_! Percayalah padaku—"

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa, mengapa kau selalu saja menepisku?"

"Aku tidak menepismu—"

"Lalu mengapa kau menolak ajakanku untuk sekedar mandi bersama? Aku tak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tak mau, Jinki. Aku tak pernah memaksamu!" Dan Jinki semakin gentar dengan frase tajam itu. Pandangan intens yang dilayangkan Changmin membuatnya tak mampu mengguratkan kilahan.

_Duaakk!_

"Apa itu?" Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya saat suara benturan mulai terdengar di dekatnya. Dan Jinki terbelalak pucat saat ransel yang ada di tangannya mulai memuntahkan beberapa buku berkat risleting yang tak tertutup sempurna. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia belum menutup erat tas ranselnya itu.

"Buku ini..." Dan Jinki beraut horor saat atensi Changmin mendapati sebuah _doujin_ milik Kibum yang sudah terhampar di atas lantai. _Namja_ brunet itu lantas mengambilnya dan memperhatikan _cover_nya. Jinki refleks membungkam mulutnya. Parasnya merona merah dan ia berusaha untuk merebut _doujin_ itu dari tangan Changmin.

"_Y-Yah_! C-Changmin-_hyung_! Serahkan _doujin_ itu padaku!"

Changmin mulai mengangkat _doujin_ itu tinggi-tinggi agar Jinki tak mampu meraihnya. Kepanikan yang dipancarkan istrinya itu semakin membuat Changmin skeptis. Dan ia pun mendongak ke atas, mencoba memerhatikan _cover doujin_ itu dengan seksama. Paras Jinki semakin memerah.

"_**When my husband is a mafia**_? Ini 'kan _doujin_..." Changmin tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar saat ia membuka beberapa halaman _doujin_ Kibum. Simpulan senyum misterius mulai terpancar di parasnya, sadar dengan _doujin_ apa yang sudah ada di tangannya itu. Kedua iris obsidiannya lantas memandang Jinki dengan pandangan yang ambigu.

Dan Jinki seakan ingin membakar diri hidup-hidup.

"Jinki-_yah_... tak kusangka kau menyimpan _doujin_ seperti ini."

"_YAH_! I-Itu bukan _doujin_ku! I-Itu _doujin_ milik Kibum! A-Aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu bukan milikku, _Hyung_! Ia yang memasukkan _doujin_ itu ke dalam ranselku tadi!" Sungguh percuma. Apapun alasan yang dikemukakan Jinki, simpulan senyum licik itu tak akan pudar di paras Changmin. _Namja_ itu seakan berada di atas awan. Dengan cepat, ia segera beranjak menuju sofa dan terduduk di sana. Mencoba untuk melihat _doujin_ itu dengan seksama.

"_Lee Jinki, mahasiswa Diskomvis semester tujuh di institut SM. Untuk sekilas, tak ada yang salah dengan namja berambut karamel itu. Ia dikenal sebagai namja manis berprestasi dengan sejuta penggemar. Namun, siapa sangka. Namja bereputasi sempurna sepertinya, ternyata memendam sebuah skandal besar—"_

"Changmin-_hyung_! Hentikan! Jangan membacanya lebih lanjut! _Jebal_!" Jinki menjerit horor. Ia mulai terduduk di samping Changmin dan berusaha merebut _doujin_ itu dari tangan suaminya. Namun, sial. Changmin justru menjerat Jinki ke dalam dekapannya dan terus saja membaca _doujin_ Kibum dengan lantang, membuat _namja_ desain itu semakin terbakar api malu.

"_Sesosok namja berambut brunet terlihat mengendarai Ferrarinya. Parasnya begitu tampan bak dewa. Kesempurnaan yang terpahat di dalam entitasnya sungguh tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia selalu menyambut Jinki, menjemput namja itu ke dalam singasananya. Dan Jinki selalu jatuh ke dalam dekapannya, mengguratkan nama... 'Max-hyung.'"_

Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Simpulan senyum tersungging di parasnya. Jantung Jinki seakan meledak.

"Max? Jadi aku disebut sebagai Max? Nama yang keren sekali."

"Changmin-_hyung_! Kumohon, hentikan! Serahkan _doujin_ itu padaku!"

"_Ani_. Aku baru saja sampai di halaman ketiga." Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan begitu erat. Ia tak bisa berkutik di dalam jeratan Changmin. Dan untaian narasi yang dibacakan oleh Changmin selanjutnya, seakan membuat debaran jantung Jinki berhenti berdetak.

"_Max menyunggingkan senyuman tajam. Sebuah senyuman tajam yang mampu membuat dawai hati Jinki gemetar. Wae, Onew-yah? Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?— kata Max. Onew. Nama panggilan itu seolah mampu melapukkan segenap resistensi Jinki, membuatnya tenggelam dalam genangan hasrat yang begitu kuat. Menelan ludah. Jinki hanya menelan ludah saat sang hyung mulai mengayunkan jemarinya, membuka kancing jasnya perlahan-lahan. Paras Jinki merona merah. Dada bidang yang seksi itu terlihat... meronta. Memohon untuk segera disentuh oleh Jinki."_

Changmin membisu untuk sejenak. Sepertinya ia paham—alasan mengapa Jinki terus saja menghindarinya sedari tadi. _Namja_ brunet itu lantas menyeringai ambigu, membuat Jinki semakin tenggelam dalam rasa malu yang begitu besar.

"Ah... apakah ini sebabnya kau mendadak tersedak pepsi dan berwajah merah saat di KFC waktu itu? _Omo_~ Jinki-_yah_... Tak kusangka, kau bisa memiliki pikiran nakal seperti ini..."

"_M-MWOH_!"

Jinki terbelalak pucat mendengar itu. Parasnya semakin memerah dalam kepekatan yang tinggi. Rasa malu semakin menghunusnya. Ia tak berani untuk sekedar menatap Changmin. Nalarnya berpikir cepat. Ia pun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari dekapan _namja_ brunet itu dan beranjak dari sofanya. Mencoba untuk kabur.

"Eits! Mau kemana kau, Jinki-_yah_? Jangan berpikir bahwa kau bisa kabur dariku begitu saja."

"H-Hah?" Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin menjerat tangannya dengan begitu erat. Dan jeritan melengking lantas terguratkan dari mulutnya tatkala Changmin mulai menarik tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan Jinki tepat di atas tubuhnya, membuat paras istrinya itu membentur hamparan dadanya dengan begitu kuat.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! C-CHANGMIN-_HYUNG_! L-LEPASKAN AKU!"

"_Wae_? Kau menyukai bidang dadaku, bukan?" Warna merah di paras Jinki terancam permanen. Debaran jantung Jinki seakan meledak saat jarak parasnya dengan Changmin hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Suaminya itu menyunggingkan seringai licik. Berusaha untuk berontak, Jinki mencoba untuk bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan menarik diri dari tubuh Changmin.

Namun, sayang.

Suaminya tak akan mengijinkan hal itu terjadi.

"_H-Hyung_!" Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin mulai menahan tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jinki. Jeratan kaki itu membuat tubuh Jinki kembali terjatuh ke atas tubuh Changmin. Parasnya menghantam dada bidang suaminya itu lagi. Dan Changmin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jinki, memeluk erat istrinya seperti sebuah guling.

Posisi Jinki benar-benar terkunci.

"Jinki-_yah_... _saranghaeyo_..."

"_H-Hyung_—mmmhh—" Paras Jinki serasa panas saat Changmin mulai menciuminya secara bertubi-tubi dengan begitu lembut. Resistensi itu perlahan padam. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai pasrah dan membiarkan suaminya itu melampiaskan segenap perasaan cintanya. Jantung berdebar kencang, tak terkendali. Sekujur tubuh Jinki seolah menggigil dalam hasrat tak terdefinisi.

Sepertinya, ia mulai paham, mengapa ia menghindari Changmin semenjak melihat _doujin_ itu.

"A-Aku sangat mencintaimu... _Hyung_..."

"Jinki..."

Bisikan itu membuat Changmin terhenyak. Jinki tampak menatapnya dengan begitu lembut. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar mengakuinya. Perasaan yang ia pendam terlalu dalam. Bahkan terlalu besar sampai-sampai Jinki tak mampu membendungnya lagi. Ia hanya dapat menghindar. Ia hanya dapat menjauh dari Changmin. Berharap bahwa ia dapat mengendalikan gejolak perasaan tak biasa itu.

Namun, tak bisa.

Ia tak mampu membendungnya.

Dengan segenap berkas euforia yang menerpanya, Changmin mulai tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh Jinki dengan begitu erat. Ia benamkan paras istrinya itu di dadanya, mencoba untuk merasakan sinkronisasi debaran jantung mereka yang berdetak cepat. Kehangatan itu menderu indah. Ketentuan yang terpahat dalam prasasti takdir kembali terealisasi.

Apapun yang terjadi.

"Kita akan selalu bersama... Jinki-_yah_..."

Selamanya.

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf kalo chapter ini lagi-lagi nyampah. Tugas kuliah saya makin numpuk! OMG! TT_TT Saya gak sempat ngebeta ulang secara penuh. Jadi harap maklum kalau banyak diksi rancu dan redundansi bertebaran.

Next chapter udah masuk ke 5th Reincarnation! :D Saya gak janji bakal bisa updet cepet apa enggak. Tugas desain layout web saya belum selesai. Belum lagi tugas typografi, branding desain, macromedia flash, dreamweaver, tugas editing audio, kuis bahasa inggris, presentasi psikologi dan kawan-kawannya yang lain *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Dan sekali lagi makasih buat yang selalu setia buat ngikutin fic ini. Jangan lupa, review lagi ya! Semangatilah saya! xD *plaks*

_Wokeh, see you all in the next chapter! Kamsahamnida~ _:3


	11. 5th Reincarnation Part 1

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! :D Reinkarnasi kali ini gak terlalu banyak mengandung drama. Plotnya cukup sederhana. _Enjoy_~

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor garing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**You're already the center of the whole world, my focus**_

_**You play me all day, and even if you push me, pull me, and I fall down**_

_**I follow your scent that embraces my body again**_

_**I can't stop, so take all of my heart and my breath" – SHINee – Juliette**_

* * *

**5th Reincarnation**

**Part 1**

Konyol.

Mungkin itulah definisi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan Changmin yang keenam. Di kehidupannya kali ini, ia tak pernah sekalipun terlibat dalam genangan drama yang begitu krusial dan sengit. _Simple_. Kehidupannya kali ini terkesan begitu _simple_. Kehidupannya kali ini terkesan begitu biasa. Sederhana. Dan mungkin sangat... konyol.

Benar.

Di sinilah dia. Berdiri tepat di _backstage_ sebuah acara _reality show_ yang cukup populer di Korea. Changmin bukanlah artis. Ia bukanlah seorang penyanyi, aktor ataupun seorang MC yang cukup mem_booming_ di negaranya. Tak ada percik-percik darah popularitas yang mengalir dalam dirinya sedikitpun.

Ia hanyalah seorang _namja_ biasa.

Lebih tepatnya seorang _namja_ bergelar sarjana berusia 25 tahun yang sudah bekerja sebagai seorang _project officer_ biasa. Sepintas menilik entitas Changmin, tak ada yang bisa meragukan bara karisma dibalik paras tampan dan tubuh proporsional yang dimilikinya. Ia sangat berwibawa dan cukup jenius. Dan kali ini, untaian rambut raven hitam pekat yang dimilikinya, cukup sukses untuk membuat pribadinya terkesan begitu dingin dan sadis.

Ya, benar. Changmin memang dikenal sebagai sesosok _namja_ yang masa bodoh, acuh, tak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal sepele, licik dan sangat manipulatif.

_The Dark Lord_.

Itulah _nickname_ yang ia dapatkan semasa ia masih menjadi mahasiswa tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan gelar itu tidaklah pudar hingga saat ini. Ia kejam dan ia bangga. Ia terlihat begitu dingin dan ia masa bodoh dengan persepsi itu. Changmin hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting dan menguntungkan. Ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Namun, kini... yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

'_**Resist your Juliette!'**_

Itulah sebuah acara _reality show_ yang harus diikuti Changmin. Sebuah _reality show_ yang mengharuskan para pesertanya melakukan berbagai _game_ dan kuis untuk mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Sepintas, prosedur _reality show_ itu terkesan begitu klise dan biasa saja. Benar-benar tak ada yang janggal sama sekali.

Namun, yang membuat acara itu terlihat konyol di mata Changmin adalah...

"Kau harus menuliskan tipe _soulmate _idealmu. Mereka akan mencarikan seorang kandidat yang tepat seperti yang kau inginkan. Setelah mereka berhasil menemukan kandidatnya, maka kau dan calon _soulmate_mu itu akan menjadi satu tim untuk memenangkan _game_nya. Tapi tantangannya di sini adalah, kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada _partner_ timmu itu! Jika sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka kau akan kalah dalam permainan ini!"

Jung Yunho—_project manager_ sekaligus _sunbae_nya di kantor, tampak menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu. Changmin tak paham, mengapa ia bisa mendengarkan segenap ocehan itu dan bahkan terjebak untuk berpartisipasi dalam _reality show_ yang direkomendasikan Yunho. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Itulah sebabnya mengapa acara ini disebut—_Resist Your Juliette_? Karena aku tak boleh jatuh cinta pada _partner_ timku sendiri, begitu?"

"_Ne_, benar! Unik sekali, bukan? Tidak jatuh cinta pada calon idealmu sendiri benar-benar merupakan hal yang sangat sulit! Ini merupakan tantangan besar, Changmin-_ah_! Kau harus mencobanya!" Changmin hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Ajakan _sunbae_nya benar-benar sangat konyol dan hanya membuang waktu saja. Jika ia harus memilih secara rasional, maka jawabannya adalah...

"_Ani_."

"_Wae_? _Reality_ _show_ ini memiliki _rating_ tertinggi diantara acara-acara TV yang lainnya! Sekali kau berpartisipasi, kau bisa mendadak terkenal, Changmin-_ah_! Apalagi dengan ketampananmu itu. Siapa tahu, mendadak ada agensi dan rumah produksi yang menawarkanmu untuk menjadi model ataupun pemain drama? Aku pernah berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Dan beberapa rumah produksi mulai menawariku untuk menjadi _cameo_ di sebuah film drama yang cukup populer—"

"Ya, ya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat kau berperan sebagai seorang penjual koran dalam drama '_**Baby's Tears**_', _Hyung_. Selamat! Kau telah sukses menjadi idola para _ahjumma_ sekarang." Changmin menyindir sarkas. Yunho mulai cemberut mendengar itu.

"_Yah_! Meskipun aku hanya menjadi_ cameo_ selama lima menit di drama itu, tapi itu merupakan pengalaman hidupku yang paling berharga, Changmin-_ah_!" Changmin menggelengkan kepala. Yunho kembali menyikut lengannya sembari menaikkan alisnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan, berpartisipasi dalam acara ini?"

"_Ani_. Aku tak tertarik menjadi terkenal, _Hyung_. Aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan acara itu membuatku terkesan seperti pengangguran yang tak punya hal penting untuk dikerjakan." Jawaban itu terkesan menohok. Dan Yunho hanya menyunggingkan seringai misterius.

"Tapi jika kau bisa memenangkan acara ini, kau bisa meminta apa saja, Changmin-_ah_."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Kau bisa meminta _voucher_ makan gratis di beberapa restoran elit selama setahun penuh~" Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Yunho hanya menyengir saat tahu bahwa _hoobae_nya sudah berhasil terbujuk dengan ucapannya. Changmin memang dikenal sebagai seorang _Food Monster_. Tak ada yang lebih berharga baginya selain hanya makan, makan dan makan.

Terkadang Yunho berpikir, apakah di beberapa tahun kedepan nanti, _hoobae_nya itu akan menikahi kulkas?

Sejatinya ia sungguh berharap bahwa dengan mengikuti acara itu, Changmin akan menemukan tambatan hatinya.

"_V-Voucher_ makan gratis selama setahun penuh?" Yunho menganggukkan affirmatif. Changmin menimbang-nimbang penawaran itu. Ia masih tampak ragu.

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan, Yunho-_hyung_?"

"_Aish_! Buat apa aku berbohong padamu? Saat aku mengikuti acara itu, aku sungguh berharap bahwa aku bisa memenangkannya dan menjadi seorang _dancer_ terkenal! Tapi aku kalah. Dan aku tak terlalu menyesalinya—"

"Karena kau mendapatkan Jaejoong-_hyung, _benar 'kan?" paras Yunho memerah mendengar itu. Changmin menyeringai usil saat _sunbae_nya hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong di kantor sebagai kekasihnya. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Jaejoong adalah _partner_ tim Yunho saat mengikuti _reality show_ '_Resist Your Juliette'_ setahun yang lalu.

"_Y-Yah_! A-Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa mereka bisa mencari sosok kandidat yang begitu sesuai dengan tipe idealku. Jadi jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa kalah, Changmin-_ah_."

"Tapi jika pada akhirnya, aku berpartisipasi dalam _reality show_ itu, aku akan melakukannya demi makanan. Aku hanya ingin memenangkan hadiahnya, _Hyung_. Aku tak berniat mencari jodoh." Pernyataan itu membuat Yunho terbelalak.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan mengikuti acara itu?" Changmin menghela napasnya. Sejatinya, ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpartisipasi dan mendadak eksis di layar TV. Ia sungguh tak senang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tapi demi makanan...

"_Ne_. Aku bersedia."

Dan Changmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa beberapa bulan setelah ia mengisi formulir keikutsertaannya, ia pun pada akhirnya mendapat panggilan karena kandidat yang ia inginkan telah berhasil didapatkan. Hal ini sungguh mengejutkan tentu saja. Mengingat tipe ideal yang diinginkan Changmin benar-benar terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Pertama, tipe _soulmate_ idealku haruslah jenius. Meskipun ia tidak sejenius diriku, tak masalah. Yang terpenting, ia memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata."

"Kedua, ia dapat mengimbangi jalan pemikiranku."

"Ketiga, ia haruslah sopan, beretika, bertanggung jawab dan tak terlalu banyak mengumbar omong kosong."

"Keempat, ia harus mampu membuatku merasa terhibur dan tak bosan. Tak peduli meski selera humornya buruk sekalipun."

"Kelima, ia penurut. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia harus bisa menjadi seorang pemberontak."

"Keenam, ia harus memiliki obsesi dengan makanan, sama sepertiku."

"Dan terakhir, _namja_ ataupun _yoeja_, aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan _gender_nya. Yang terpenting, ia berparas manis. Karena pada dasarnya, setampan dan secantik apapun kandidatnya, jika ia tidak berparas manis, maka hal itu akan membuatku cepat bosan saat menatapnya."

Daftar syarat yang diinginkan Changmin benar-benar sulit untuk direalisasikan dalam waktu dekat. Di saat_ namja _raven itu mengira bahwa namanya tak akan pernah dipanggil, pada akhirnya yang terjadi justru kontradiksi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kandidat yang ia inginkan benar-benar eksis. Kandidatnya telah ditemukan. Dan mau tak mau, Changmin tak bisa mengundurkan diri dari keikutsertaannya dalam _reality show_ itu.

Dan di sinilah ia.

Menanti MC acara tersebut memanggilnya dari _backstage_ dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tampil, memperkenalkan diri. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia dibelenggu di dalam ruang _make up_ dan entah kenapa, beberapa _coordi-noona_ yang menangani Changmin sepertinya terlalu bernapsu untuk menahan _namja_ itu lebih lama berada di dalam. Hell! Salah satu dari _coordi-noona_ itu bahkan terlalu banyak menyemprotkan _hairspray_ di rambut raven Changmin. Dan beruntung, botol _hair gel _yang hendak dihujamkan pada Changmin mendadak terjatuh dan pecah di lantai.

"Tak kusangka, mereka mempekerjakan sekumpulan _coordi-noona_ yang begitu mesum. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Aku harus mengadukan ini pada kepala direktornya atas nama pelecehan seksual!" Keluhan itu hanya dapat diguratkan Changmin dengan raut ketus. Genangan retrospeksi dimana para _coordi-noona_ itu mendadak melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Changmin tadi benar-benar mampu membuatnya merinding horor. Changmin paham bahwa ia memang tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang diidam-idamkan oleh banyak orang.

Tapi ia juga tak berhak digerayangi seenaknya saja, bukan?

Dan _dresscode_ yang ia kenakan di kala itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin memakan daging bayi hidup-hidup.

"_Pink_. Kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian berwarna _pink_ seperti ini! _Dresscode_nya membuatku terlihat bodoh!" Sebuah kaos lengan panjang berkerahkan kemeja. Dan berwarna serba _pink_. Penampilannya kali ini membuat Changmin merasa kesal. Yunho tak pernah bercerita mengenai _dresscode_ dan _game-game_ yang harus ia mainkan nantinya. _Namja_ raven itupun mulai menyesal karena ia tak menonton acara itu di TV terlebih dahulu sebagai referensi.

Kini, ia harus menjalani semuanya dengan penuh... kejutan.

'_Daebak_. Inilah akhir dari harga diriku. Aku yakin, orang-orang kantor pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan setelah ini. Sial...'

Changmin memiliki alasan logis mengapa ia berprasangka buruk. Jelas saja. _Reality show_ yang akan ia ikuti, sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan acara kontak jodoh. Ia dipertemukan dengan kandidat idealnya meskipun ia tak boleh jatuh cinta dengan kandidat itu. Dan mengingat bahwa Changmin sendiri merupakan _namja_ perfeksionis dan tak terlalu memikirkan persoalan jodoh, mengikuti _reality show_ seperti itu hanya akan membuat gempar segenap kawan-kawannya di kantor.

Ya, meskipun saat acara berlangsung, segenap pesertanya menggunakan nama samaran, tapi tetap saja Changmin tak akan bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sorotan kamera.

"Tch! Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menang. Aku harus bisa mendapatkan hadiah utamanya. Tujuanku hanyalah mendapatkan _voucher_ makan gratis selama setahun. Persetan dengan jodoh, cinta dan sebagainya. Semua itu tak akan pernah bisa membuat perutku merasa kenyang." Dengan determinasi tinggi, Changmin berusaha keras untuk menguatkan motivasinya. Meski pada akhirnya, harga diri itu mungkin terancam jatuh, tapi jika hadiah utamanya berhasil ia menangkan, maka Changmin tak akan keberatan dengan keputusannya.

_Food is everything_.

Prinsip itu tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

"Dan inilah peserta kita pada hari ini! Mari kita sambut bersama-sama! MAX!"

Frase yang digemakan seorang MC diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan para penonton telah menjadi tanda bahwa Changmin harus segera menuju ke _stage_ utama. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia pun mulai melangkahkan diri dibalik tirai panggung—berwarna _pink_ bermotif polkadot—yang terbuka secara perlahan. Entah mengapa, mendadak ada _backsound Teletubbies_ yang berdengung di telinganya. Ia sungguh merasa seperti badut yang disewa untuk acara ulang tahun saja.

Dan sorotan kamera beserta segenap atensi yang dilayangkan penonton—sesaat setelah ia menapaki diri di atas panggung—lantas membuatnya mengernyutkan dahi. Sekumpulan mata yang memandangnya membuat Changmin serasa seperti baru saja mendarat di sebuah planet asing. Ia sungguh merasa canggung dan tak nyaman. Ia bak alien yang ditelanjangi dengan tatapan mata-mata liar yang intens itu.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_! Max-_ssi_! Selamat datang di dalam RYJ (_Resist Your Juliette_!) Butuh waktu setengah tahun bagi kami untuk menemukan _soulmate_ idealmu! Setelah ini, kau akan dipertemukan dengannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Cho Kyuhyun—setidaknya itulah nama yang dilihat Changmin di sebuah _tagname_ yang tersemat di saku jas hitam dari _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jujur saja, _tagname_ itu membuat Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang _cleaning service_ daripada seorang pembawa acara. Dan lagi, untuk apa seorang MC memakai _tagname_ dalam acara yang dibawanya segala? Sungguh, kejanggalan dan kekonyolan itu membuat rasa skeptis di diri Changmin semakin memuncak.

Dan ia hampir saja tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Kyuhyun sudah menyodorkan _mic_ ke arahnya. _Namja_ yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu telah menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia guratkan.

Dengan raut yang terlihat tak nyaman, Changmin mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Umm... perasaanku saat ini... senang, mungkin?"

"Ah, sudah pasti kau akan merasa senang! Semua peserta di sini telah bertemu dengan kandidat mereka masing-masing! Dan lihatlah! Tak ada kekecewaan di paras mereka!"

Atensi Changmin lantas melirik ke arah beberapa peserta yang kini sudah berdiri secara berpasangan dengan _partner_ mereka masing-masing. _Dresscode_ _pink_ pada kostum mereka, membuat Changmin mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Panorama di kala itu sungguh terkesan begitu konyol. Ia pun mencoba untuk menginspeksi segenap kompetitornya.

Dimulai dari pasangan pertama. Yakni dua_ namja _berpenampilan eksentrik. Yang satu berambut merah. Dan yang satu berambut biru. GTOP—Itulah plang nama grup dari pasangan satu. Kegaharan dan keakraban yang tampak diantara keduanya membuat Changmin menelan ludah, merasa cemas.

Belum lagi dengan pasangan kedua. Satu _namja_nya terlihat begitu tinggi dan yang satu terlihat berwajah manis. 2MIN. Changmin berspekulasi bahwa nama grup pasangan itu diambil dari inisial nama keduanya.

Dan grup pasangan ketiga yakni YooSu—Yoochun-Junsu. Sepertinya hanya pasangan itu saja yang berani berpartisipasi dengan nama asli mereka. Dengan segenap panorama kemesraan yang ditampakkan oleh mereka di kala itu, Changmin sungguh yakin bahwa merekalah grup yang paling mudah disingkirkan. Keduanya terlihat saling menyukai. Tapi di saat yang sama, _chemistry_ mereka yang cukup lekat juga kelak akan menyusahkan Changmin nantinya.

'Aku sungguh heran. Jika semua pasangannya adalah _namja_ dan tak ada peserta _yoeja_ sama sekali. Kenapa acara ini dinamakan _Resist Your Juliette_? Kenapa bukan _Resist Your Romeo_?'

Changmin hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dari hasil spekulasinya, ia sungguh yakin bahwa kandidatnya juga pasti merupakan seorang _namja_. Dan ia sungguh tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena menurutnya, berpasangan dengan _yoeja_ mungkin akan terasa sedikit canggung. Belum lagi jika _game-game_ yang harus ia mainkan kemungkinan mengandalkan kekuatan fisik, memiliki _partner_ tim seorang _yoeja_ hanya akan menyusahkan Changmin saja.

Setelah menginspeksi segenap kompetitornya, Changmin lantas terlarut dalam genangan persepsinya sendiri. Kini, hanya ia saja yang belum dipertemukan dengan _partner_nya. Dan mengingat bahwa para kompetitornya memiliki potensi tinggi untuk memenangkan RYJ, Changmin sungguh berharap bahwa kandidat yang akan menjadi _partner_ timnya benar-benar mampu diajak untuk berkooperatif.

"Seperti yang diinginkan oleh Max-_ssi_. Kali ini, kami telah berhasil menemukan kandidat yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Kandidat ini dikenal begitu cerdas. Ia mendapat peringkat tertinggi di bangku kuliahnya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat sopan, baik dan sangat manis. Selalu bertanggung jawab dan membuat orang lain senang adalah mottonya. Mari kita sambut bersama-sama kandidat yang akan menjadi _partner_ tim Max-_ssi_. ONEW!"

Gemuruh suara sorak penonton seolah menjadi lagu pengiring Changmin saat ia memfokuskan atensi ke arah tirai di belakangnya. Tirai itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sesosok figur _namja_ dengan balutan jas _pink_ di tubuhnya. Haha, tentu saja kandidatnya juga harus mematuhi _dresscode_ yang ada. _Pink_! Memangnya apa yang sudah dipikirkan Changmin? _Dresscode Rocker_? Ah, sudahlah. Berhenti bercanda.

Dan tak disangka. Jika kostum yang dipakai Changmin terlihat biasa saja, maka beberapa aksesoris lucu seperti gelang dan arloji berwarna _pink_, serta seuntai kalung hitam bermanik—yang senada dengan bros di jasnya—ternyata juga turut menghiasi entitas _namja_ itu. Hah! Sepertinya para _coordi-noona_ mesum itu lebih menyukainya dibanding denganku, batin Changmin sarkas. Dan ia pun mulai menganga dan terbelalak lebar saat figur kandidatnya kini telah terlihat secara gamblang.

Karamel. Sebuah warna yang cukup indah jika dijadikan sebagai sebuah mahkota. Changmin tak menyangka bahwa calon kandidatnya ternyata memiliki rambut berwarna karamel yang cukup menawan. Helai rambut karamel itu tersibak lembut. Dan kandidatnya itu mulai membungkukkan dirinya saat entitasnya kini menjadi sorotan penonton secara penuh.

"_Annyeoung hashimnika, je ireum eun Onew imnida_." Suara itu terdengar begitu lembut dan dalam. Changmin seolah baru saja mendengar sesosok malaikat yang sedang berdendang. Onew—_namja_ yang akan menjadi _partner_nya itu—mulai menyimpulkan senyum lebar. Jantung Changmin serasa terhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Kini, ia paham. Mengapa para _coordi-noona_ itu menyukai kandidatnya.

Manis.

_Namja_ yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu benar-benar sangat manis.

Kulitnya putih. Bibirnya begitu merah. Ia juga sangat tampan dan terlihat indah di saat bersamaan. Belum lagi dengan sopan santun yang ia tampakkan. Simpulan senyum maut itu sepertinya mampu membuat bayi manapun berhenti menangis saat menatapnya.

Sempurna.

_Namja_ itu benar-benar merupakan tipe ideal Changmin.

'Jika ia memiliki kemampuan untuk hamil, aku pasti sudah membuatnya melahirkan sepuluh anak kembarku.' Baiklah. Changmin tak bermaksud untuk berpikiran mesum. Tapi jujur saja, calon _partner_nya itu benar-benar sangat sempurna. Baru kali ini jantung Changmin berdebar kencang saat berhadapan dengan seorang _namja._ Karena selama ini, tak ada yang membuatnya girang selain hanya berdiri di depan kulkas yang penuh dengan makanan.

Namun, sekarang... segenap teori itu seolah terbantahkan.

Sepertinya hanya 'Onew' satu-satunya _namja_ yang bisa membuat Changmin merasa terpanah dan takjub.

Dengan canggung dan sedikit malu, _namja_ berambut karamel itu mulai melangkahkan diri mendekati Changmin. Yang didekati tampak tercekat, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Simpulan senyum lembut itu membuat Changmin tak mampu berkata untuk sesaat. Kinerja nalarnya mendadak kacau. Tidak. Ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada calon _partner_ timnya itu. Ia mengikuti RYJ demi makanan. Dan ia tak boleh kalah apapun yang terjadi.

Changmin berusaha keras untuk mengesampingkan gejolak perasaannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Onew-_ssi_. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau dipertemukan dengan Max-_ssi_. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kalian berdua bisa saling memperkenalkan diri sekarang." Kyuhyun memberikan instruksi. Mau tak mau, Changmin dan juga calon _partner_nya itu harus saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. Changmin tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Onew kembali menyunggingkan simpulan senyum dan menundukkan diri di hadapannya.

"Aku Onew. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Max-_ssi_."

"A-Ah, senang bisa mengenalmu juga." Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Hawa canggung semakin pekat terasa. Perkenalan mereka benar-benar terkesan palsu. Ia yakin, Onew hanyalah nama samaran yang dipakai oleh calon _partner_nya itu. Sama halnya dengan dirinya yang menggunakan nama Max. Dan hal itu membuat rasa kurositas di diri Changmin membuncah. Sejatinya, siapa nama asli dari _namja_ manis yang ada di hadapannya itu?

Mungkin, ia bisa menanyakan hal itu saat atensi kamera tidak menyorot ke arahnya.

"Onew-_ssi_! Kami sungguh senang karena kau bersedia berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Calon kandidat yang diinginkan oleh Max-_ssi_ benar-benar sulit untuk direalisasikan. Sepertinya, hanya kau saja satu-satunya kandidat yang paling mendekati tipe ideal Max-_ssi_. Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu agar Max-_ssi_ yakin bahwa kau adalah kandidat yang ia cari?" Onew terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan ia mendapat atensi Changmin secara utuh saat penjelasan demi penjelasan tergurat dengan tegasnya.

"Tak ada yang terlalu bisa dibanggakan tentangku. Aku hanyalah anak tunggal di dalam keluargaku. Aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen karena aku tak ingin merepotkan mereka. Mengenai pekerjaan, saat ini aku bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang barista di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari apartemenku. Umm... selain itu, aku juga sedang menjalankan sebuah bisnis _online_ kecil. Dan mengenai peringkat tertinggi yang kudapatkan semasa di bangku kuliah, hal itu memang benar. Selama ini, aku kuliah dengan beasiswa. Dan... oh ya! Mengenai umur... aku masih menginjak usia 24 tahun."

Changmin berusaha untuk menyerap informasi mengenai calon _partner_ timnya itu ke dalam nalarnya. Dari segenap penjelasan itu, dapat dipastikan bahwa Onew merupakan _namja_ yang sangat mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Bekerja sebagai seorang barista memang terkesan biasa saja. Tapi tinggal di sebuah apartemen dengan biaya sendiri merupakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Belum lagi dengan bisnis _online_ yang ia jalankan. Sudah pasti _namja_ berambut karamel itu merupakan orang yang sangat cekatan dan penuh perhitungan.

'Dan lagi, 24 tahun. Usianya hanya terpaut setahun saja denganku.' Changmin sungguh tak menyangka. Dibalik tampang _baby face_ yang dimiliki _partner_nya, sejatinya usia mereka tak terlampau terlalu jauh. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Changmin semakin sulit untuk tidak jatuh hati kepada calon _partner_nya. Apa yang ada di dalam diri Onew benar-benar mendekati kriteria ideal yang diinginkannya.

Kini, hanya tinggal mengukur faktor kecerdasan dan kepribadian yang dimiliki oleh _namja_ berambut karamel itu.

Jika semuanya sungguh sesuai dengan harapan Changmin, maka jalannya untuk meraih gelar kemenangan dalam acara _reality show_ ini akan semakin sulit diraih.

"Baiklah, Pemirsa! Kini, keempat peserta sudah mendapatkan _partner_ tim mereka masing-masing! Sebelum permainan dimulai, silahkan kalian memasuki ruang perkenalan yang ada di sana! Kalian memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk benar-benar saling mengenal satu sama lain dan mencoba membangun _chemistry_!" Atensi segenap peserta kini sudah mengarah pada bilik-bilik ruangan kecil yang ada di sebelah utara panggung. Kumpulan ruangan kecil—berwarna _pink, _dengan pintu berbentuk _love_—itu membuat Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya, skeptis.

'Ruang perkenalan apanya? Ruangan kecil itu terlihat seperti ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin berbuat mesum dan menghisap wajah satu sama lain,' batin Changmin sarkas. Dan frase yang digemakan Kyuhyun lantas membuat lamunannya terbuyarkan.

"_Game-game _yang akan kalian mainkan benar-benar membutuhkan kerja sama tim yang baik! Jika tak ada _chemistry_ yang kuat diantara kalian, maka kalian akan gagal. Tapi kalian semua harus ingat akan satu hal..." dengan seringai ambigu, Kyuhyun mulai menatapi segenap grup pasangan satu persatu. Tatapan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis. Rasa merinding lantas menjalar dalam diri segenap peserta. Dan sebuah frase bernada ancaman pun sukses membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Jika kalian tak bisa mengontrol _chemistry_ itu dan saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi dan kalah dalam acara ini. _Arasso_?"

Pasangan YooSu yang tadinya terlihat bergandengan tangan, mendadak melepaskan tangan mereka dan mencoba untuk saling berjauhan. Lain halnya dengan GTOP yang sepertinya lebih mahir untuk mengkamuflasekan keakraban mereka—dengan hanya menganggukkan kepala dan saling menepuk pundak masing-masing—bak sahabat lama yang tak pernah berjumpa. Sedangkan 2MIN hanya melempar senyum dan tak sedikitpun melakukan kontak _skinship_ di depan kamera. Changmin hanya menyeringai sinis dengan panorama palsu itu.

Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa segenap kompetitornya itu telah jatuh cinta dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

'Ini bagus. Aku hanya tinggal membuat mereka lalai dan menunjukkan kemesraan itu. Dengan begitu, mereka akan terdiskualifikasi dengan sendirinya.' Untaian rencana telah tersusun dengan sangat matang. Changmin menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan seringai iblisnya yang sangat khas. Jika memang pada akhirnya, ia tak bisa menepis gejolak perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap _partner_nya itu, ia hanya tinggal membuat segenap kompetitornya terdiskualifikasi terlebih dahulu.

Dan pada akhirnya, segenap peserta mulai menapaki ruangan mereka masing-masing. Changmin terbelalak kaget saat kedua iris obsidiannya sudah mendapati ruangan itu lebih dekat lagi. Selain sempit, ruangan itu sepertinya hanya cukup dimasuki oleh satu orang saja. Jika dua orang dipaksakan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, paras mereka sudah pasti akan saling berhimpitan.

Membayangkan kontak seperti itu lantas membuat Changmin terbatuk dengan paras yang sedikit panas.

Ia benar-benar curiga. Sepertinya, ruangan itu memang dirancang agar pasangan yang ada di dalamnya terikat dalam kontak yang terlampau lekat. Dan hal itu sungguh terkesan janggal tentu saja. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanyalah tes dan bahkan g_ame_ pertama yang sengaja dikamuflasekan sebagai bentuk perkenalan biasa? Changmin tentu harus lebih berhati-hati lagi jika ia tak ingin didiskualifikasi.

Paham dengan dilematis yang melanda _partner_ timnya, Onew yang sedari tadi membisu, mulai mengguratkan sebuah solusi.

"Kita bisa masuk berlawanan arah, Max-_ssi_. Dengan begitu, paras kita tak akan saling berhimpitan."

Solusi yang diguratkan Onew membuat Changmin terbelalak. Simpulan senyum mulai tergurat secara otomatis di paras _namja _raven itu. _Partner_ timnya benar-benar begitu cerdas.

"Benar juga! Dengan begitu, paras kita akan berhimpitan dengan dinding dan hanya rambut belakang kita yang saling bersentuhan." Onew mengangguk sembari menyengir. Changmin meresponnya dengan menyeringai tipis. Tanpa ragu, keduanya mencoba memasuki ruangan itu dengan arah yang saling berlawanan, tak peduli dengan tim lain yang sepertinya masih tampak ragu dan kebingungan.

_Blam!_

Pintu telah ditutup rapat.

Keheningan mulai melanda di antara mereka.

"Umm... baiklah. Kita hanya memiliki waktu lima belas menit di sini. Mari kita membicarakan hal yang penting-penting saja. Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi." Dengan paras yang menghimpit hamparan dinding, Changmin berusaha untuk menegaskan. Onew yang ada di belakangnya mulai menganggukkan kepala, affirmatif.

"Aku hanya akan berbasa-basi pada beberapa teman dekatku, Max-_ssi_. Karena pada dasarnya, aku senang membuat orang lain merasa nyaman denganku. Tapi diluar itu, aku merupakan orang yang tak banyak mengumbar kata. Aku bisa menempatkan diri di berbagai macam situasi. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Penjelasan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum lega. Setelah jeda keheningan sesaat, Onew kembali melontarkan frase.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Aku yakin, kau mengikuti acara ini hanya untuk memenangkan hadiah utamanya 'kan? Sama halnya denganku. Aku juga ingin memenangkan hadiah utamanya. Aku pasti akan membantumu semampuku, Max-_ssi_. Percayalah padaku."

Frase itu tergurat dengan nada yang tegas. Changmin pun terbelalak mendengarnya. _Partner_ timnya itu seperti mampu membaca jalan pikirannya saja. Gurat tawa mulai terlontar pelan dari mulutnya.

"Ahahaha... kau tahu? Aku benar-benar salut dengan acara konyol ini. Kukira, acara ini tak ada bedanya dengan acara-acara kontak jodoh murahan yang ada di TV. Tapi aku salah. Mereka sungguh mampu memberiku kandidat yang sangat sesuai dengan kriteria yang kuinginkan. Akan terkesan munafik jika aku menyangkal hal ini. Tapi jujur saja, kau benar-benar merupakan... tipeku."

Onew terdiam sejenak. Changmin tak akan pernah tahu bahwa sejatinya, rasa terkejut sudah menghujam _partner_ timnya itu. Dan penjelasan lanjutan yang diguratkan Changmin hanya membuat Onew tersenyum dengan raut miris.

"Tapi, sayang sekali. Meski kau adalah tipeku, namun orientasiku mengikuti acara ini, tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk memenangkan hadiahnya. Aku sama sekali tak berniat mencari jodoh. Bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus bisa memenangkan permainan ini."

Ambisi itu terasah tajam. Onew hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tak dapat dilihat langsung oleh Changmin. Ia memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk pelan dan menjawab dengan nada yang cukup lirih.

"_Ne_. Aku setuju."

Hening.

Hawa canggung kembali menghantam keduanya. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin merasa tak nyaman. Ia memang menginginkan seorang _partner_ tim yang tak banyak bicara dan tak mengumbar omong kosong. Namun, terlalu diam juga tidak bagus. Entah mengapa, ia ingin lebih sering mendengar suara lembut yang digemakan Onew. Karena suara itu sungguh terasa begitu adiktif.

"Boleh kutahu, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan jika kita berhasil memenangkan acara ini?" Pada akhirnya, Changminlah yang memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi. Dan aksi diam yang dilakukan Onew hanya membuatnya merasa cemas. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, hampir saja menyesali basa-basinya yang mungkin terkesan konyol. Namun, rasa lega lantas membasuh benak _namja_ raven itu saat Onew pada akhirnya mau mengguratkan jawaban.

"Umm... hadiah ya?" Onew tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya menjawab, "aku menginginkan... ayam!"

"Ayam?" Jawaban antusias itu membuat Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Onew menganggukkan kepala affirmatif.

"_Ne_, benar. Aku sangat suka dengan ayam. Dan aku menginginkan _voucher_ makan gratis di KFC dan beberapa restoran yang menyediakan ayam goreng sebagai menu utamanya!" Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Dan gurat tawa mulai terlontarkan dengan kerasnya.

"Hahahaha! Apa yang kau inginkan sungguh tak jauh berbeda denganku. Aku juga ingin memenangkan _voucher_ makan gratis selama setahun penuh! Jika kau sangat suka dengan ayam, maka aku sangat suka dengan makanan apapun!"

"_M-Mwoh! Jinjja_!" Onew terbelalak kaget. Kekehan renyah terlontar jelas dan ia mulai melonjak girang. "_Daebak_! Aku sangat suka dengan orang yang menghargai makanan!"

"Dan orang yang suka dengan ayam patut mendapatkan banyak _fans_," puji Changmin sembari tersenyum tipis. Paras Onew memerah mendengar itu. Ia sungguh bersyukur—karena arah mereka yang berlawanan—Changmin jadi tak bisa menatapnya secara langsung.

"Ehehehe... _gomawo_, Max-_ssi_."

Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Ucapan Onew membuatnya teringat bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan diri dengan identitas yang sesungguhnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Max-_ssi_. Nama itu terdengar aneh sekali. Nama asliku adalah Shim Changmin. Panggil saja aku _Hyung_. Usia kita hanya terpaut setahun saja."

Onew lantas tersenyum tipis. Dengan saling mengetahui nama asli masing-masing, hal itu akan membuat _chemistry_ diantara mereka semakin kuat. Ia sungguh senang karena Changmin mau terbuka padanya.

"Lee Jinki. Itu adalah nama asliku. Merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagiku karena dapat menjadi _partner_ timmu, Changmin-_hyung_."

'Lee Jinki...'

Changmin memahat nama itu ke dalam nalarnya. Nama itu terdengar begitu familiar dan sangat indah. Entah mengapa, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Seolah jala nalarnya tercipta hanya untuk menyematkan nama itu ke dalam sistem pemikirannya sendiri.

Semuanya seperti _dejavu_.

Changmin tak paham dengan dinamika hasratnya sendiri. Debaran jantungnya melaju cepat tak terkendali. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan menggigil. Entah mengapa, segenap entitasnya menginginkan kontak lebih dengan Jinki. Dengan pandangan lembut, ia mulai mengarahkan jemarinya dan menggenggam erat tangan Jinki dari arah belakang. Hal itu membuat _partner_nya terbelalak kaget dengan paras yang sedikit memerah.

"C-Changmin-_hyung?"_

"Aku yakin. Dengan bersamamu, aku bisa memenangkan acara ini. Ayo, kita berjuang bersama-sama... Jinki-_yah_."

Frase lembut itu membuat simpulan senyum kembali terpancar di paras Jinki. Dengan determinasi tinggi, ia mulai membalas genggangam Changmin sebagai bentuk kerja sama diantara mereka. Keduanya memang tak paham dengan benang hasrat yang tengah menginvasi jala penalaran mereka di kala itu. Namun, untuk saat ini...

Biarlah semuanya menggenang, terbawa waktu.

"_Ne, Hyung. Hwaiting_!"

Sebuah bel mendadak berdentang. Menandakan bahwa waktu mereka telah habis. Changmin segera menggandeng Jinki keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Keduanya bahkan tak sadar jika jari jemari itu telah tersemat dengan begitu rapat. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk melepaskan gandengan tangan itu. Keduanya hanya terdiam, membiarkan hasrat mereka berkehendak untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah! Waktu telah habis! Dan sepertinya, ketiga pasangan yang lain masih juga belum keluar dari ruangan mereka!" Pernyataan yang digemakan Kyuhyun lantas membuat Changmin menautkan alisnya. Ditatapnya tiga buah ruangan yang ada di sampingnya dan semua pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Hanya ia dan Jinki saja yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan tepat saat bel berdentang. Ketiga pasangan yang lain mulai keluar belakangan.

"Ah~ Sepertinya pasangan yang lain terlalu menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka~" Kyuhyun berkomentar dengan nada sarkas. Itu jelas mengingat keadaan ketiga pasangan yang lain terlihat bermacam-macam. Dan Changmin mencoba untuk menganalisa apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

Dimulai dari pasangan GTOP yang terlihat keluar dengan paras memerah dan bibir yang basah. Changmin tak perlu menjabarkan secara detil. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa pasangan itu telah saling menghisap wajah mereka satu sama lain. Belum lagi dengan pasangan YooSu yang terlihat acak-acakkan. Dan entah, apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Minho dari pasangan 2MIN sehingga membuat paras Taemin merona merah bak darah seperti itu.

'Dasar sekumpulan orang mesum. Mereka semua terlihat seperti _namja_ yang gila hormon.'

Changmin hanya bisa membatin sarkas. Setidaknya, ia masih memperlakukan Jinki dengan baik dan tidak memanfaatkan _namja_ itu, semanis apapun entitasnya. Dan Changmin akan merajamkan panci kepada siapapun yang berani mengatakan bahwa aksi bergandengan tangan yang ia lakukan terhadap Jinki adalah tindakan mesum. Maaf saja. Ia adalah _namja_ terhormat. Ia masih bisa mengendalikan gejolak hormonnya sendiri. Terima kasih.

"Wow! Lihatlah, Pemirsa! Sepertinya, segenap tim sudah saling membangun _chemistry_ dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing! Bahkan pasangan MAXONE juga terlihat bergandengan tangan dengan mesra! Kyeoptaaa~"

"_M-MWOH_!" Changmin terbelalak syok mendengar itu. "_Yah_! Kenapa nama tim kami menjadi MAXONE? Nama itu terdengar aneh!"

"Hei, tenanglah! Aku hanya menggabungkan kedua nama kalian!" Kyuhyun mencoba berkilah. Pada akhirnya Changmin mulai melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus.

"Aiisshh... aku bahkan tak senang dengan _nickname_ Max." Jinki mulai terkekeh pelan mendengar keluhan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mengangkat tangannya ke atas, mencoba menarik atensi Kyuhyun secara utuh.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, bisakah kami mengganti nama tim kami? Tenang saja. Aku akan memakai inisial yang aman."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Inisial apa yang kau inginkan untuk timmu?"

"CNyu."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Aku ingin nama tim kami adalah CNyu _(si_n_yu)_." Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Inisial itu tetap saja terkesan aneh. Ditatapnya Jinki dengan pandangan tanya dan _namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis ke arahnya.

"CNyu?"

"Inisial itu tak berarti apa-apa, Changmin-_hyung_. Aku hanya menggabungkan inisial nama aslimu dan juga nama samaranku. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan nama asliku. Jadi jangan tanya, mengapa aku tak menyertakan sedikitpun inisial Jinki di dalamnya," jelas Jinki singkat. Skeptis, Changmin semakin menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu.

"Tak suka dengan nama aslimu? Namamu sangat bagus, Jinki-_yah_! Aku bahkan lebih senang memanggilmu Jinki dibandingkan sebagai Onew!" Jinki hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan belum sempat ia merespon lebih jauh, _namja_ raven itu sudah membombardirnya dengan sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan.

"Ah, sudahlah! Jika memang kau benci dengan nama itu, biarkan aku saja yang memanggilmu Jinki. Jangan protes. Entah mengapa, namamu itu sepertinya begitu melekat di dalam hatiku."

"_H-Hyung_..." Jinki terhenyak mendengar pengakuan itu. Changmin hanya menyibakkan pandangan ke samping dengan raut ambigu. Ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tak lagi melontarkan frase lanjutan. Dan hal itu hanya membuat simpulan senyum terpancar di paras Jinki dengan lebarnya.

"Baiklah jika kau bersikeras, _Hyung_. Akan kuijinkan kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku."

"Hehe... _gomawo_~" Changmin mulai terkekeh renyah dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Jinki. Ia acak helai rambut karamel _partner_nya itu dengan raut usil. Jinki hanya tertawa dengan bentuk afeksi itu.

"Kira-kira, _game_ apa yang akan kita mainkan nanti?"

"Hmm?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Changmin mulai melepas jeratan di pundaknya dan terlihat berpikir dengan raut serius. _Namja_ raven itu menyangga ujung dagunya.

"Jika _game-game_ yang akan kita mainkan berbentuk kuis-kuis sains atau mungkin teka-teki, aku bisa membantumu secara maksimal, _Hyung_. Selama itu mengandalkan otak." Jinki menunjuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya sembari menyengir. Changmin hanya tertawa melihat geliat lucu itu.

"Aku tak meragukan kecerdasanmu, Jinki-_yah_. Aku tahu bahwa kau jenius, sama seperti diriku. Ya, semoga saja, _game-game_nya nanti tidak terlalu konyol untuk dimainkan. Harga diriku dipertaruhkan di sini. Aku yakin, saat ini teman-temanku di kantor pasti sudah menertawakanku." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jinki mulai terkekeh dan menepuk bahu _partner_ timnya itu.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Jika kita berhasil menang, kau tak perlu menanggung malu karena dikira sedang mencari jodoh di acara ini. Pegang kata-kataku, aku akan membantu dan membuatmu menang bagaimana pun caranya."

Determinasi itu membuat pandangan Changmin melembut. Justru hal itulah yang ia takutkan. Ia percaya jika Jinki pasti akan membuatnya menang. Namun, di saat yang sama. Changmin takut jika ialah yang membuat tim mereka jatuh dalam kubangan kekalahan. Ada hasrat tak terdefinisi yang ia tujukan untuk _partner _timnya itu. Dan ia takut...

Ia takut jika hasrat itu semakin berkembang seiring dengan _game-game_ yang akan mereka jalankan.

'Ah! Sudahlah, Changmin. Berhentilah berprasangka buruk. _Game-game_ yang dimainkan nanti mungkin hanya berupa kuis-kuis kecil yang mengandalkan kekuatan otak. Ya, pasti begitu. Hanya menjawab beberapa pertanyaan bodoh.'

Changmin berusaha keras mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, kebanyakan acara-acara kontak jodoh yang tak sengaja ia tonton di TV kantornya—ya, benar. Di kantor. Hampir segenap kawannya yang ada di kantor adalah manusia-manusia lajang, budak termehek-mehek. Mereka semua sungguh mirip seperti segerombolan manusia yang jarang mendapat belaian. Atau dengan kata lain, 'tidak laku'. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Changmin. Ia adalah _namja_ yang sangat tampan dan banyak yang berlomba-lomba memperebutkan hatinya. Sungguh sayang. Cinta _namja_ itu sudah tertuju pada kulkas dan segenap isinya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa deskripsinya menjadi melenceng jauh? Lebih baik kembali pada subtansi awal.

Kebanyakan acara-acara kontak jodoh yang tak sengaja ditonton Changmin selalu saja menampilkan _game-game_ berupa kuis interaktif dengan pertanyaan yang tak terlalu berbobot. Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas saat seorang _namja_ yang menyatakan cinta pada pasangan _yoeja_nya di sebuah _reality show_—dengan cara berlutut, memakai pakaian penuh bunga dan memasangkan celana kolor di kepala sebagai bentuk dedikasi. Acara itu benar-benar begitu kampungan di mata Changmin.

Dan jangan harap, Changmin akan sudi mempermalukan dirinya seperti itu.

Dunia akan kiamat jika hal itu terjadi.

"Tapi _rating_ acara ini sangat tinggi. Tidak mungkin mereka akan mengisi acaranya dengan _game-game_ dan pernyataan kampungan seperti tadi. Baiklah. _Dresscode_nya memang serba pink. Tapi setidaknya, banyak orang-orang yang menyukai acara ini." Changmin bergumam sendiri. Diliriknya Jinki dan _partner_nya itu hanya terdiam sembari melayangkan senyum tipis ke arah kamera. Menatap optimisme yang terpancar di paras manis _partner_nya itu membuat rasa tenang membasuh benaknya. Changmin yakin, hanya merekalah satu-satunya tim tercerdas diantara pasangan dari tim lain.

Selama Jinki masih berada di dekatnya, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Simpulan senyum lantas tersungging tipis di paras _namja_ raven itu.

'Hah! _Game_ apapun itu, kami pasti akan menang! Yeah! Kami berdua pasti akan menang! _Bring it on_!' Changmin hanya dapat membatin dengan seringai angkuh di parasnya. Ia mulai menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sembari menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hei, MC! _Game_ apa yang harus kami mainkan di babak pertama? Menjawab kuis-kuis? Memecahkan teka-teki? Ayo, sebutkan saja! Aku sudah siap!"

"C-Changmin-_hyung_?" Jinki mulai terbelalak mendengar itu. Changmin hanya menyengir ke arahnya dan melingkarkan tangan kanan di bahunya. Di saat bara optimisme semakin membumbung tinggi di benak _namja_ raven itu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum iblis menatapnya.

"Apa kau yakin, kau sudah siap untuk mengikuti game yang pertama, Max-_ssi_?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Changmin mendecih dengan raut sarkas. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, ia sudah pasti akan menunjukkan jawabannya dengan lantang.

"_Ne_, aku sudah siap. Katakan saja apa _game_nya! Kuis dan pertanyaan apapun yang akan kau layangkan pasti akan kujawab dengan benar—"

"Siapa bilang _game_ di babak pertama terdiri dari kuis dan pertanyaan?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Seringai iblis tak jua luntur dari paras Kyuhyun. _Namja _MC itu lantas melangkah maju ke tengah panggung dan menggemakan _game_ di babak pertama.

"Baiklah, karena salah satu tim sudah tidak sabaran, mari kita mulai saja _game_nya! _Game_ untuk babak pertama kali ini adalah..."

_Jreeeng jeng jeeeeng!_

Bunyi genderang mulai berdendang.

Segenap tim menanti dengan raut tegang di paras mereka. Changmin bahkan tampak skeptis saat Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas. Entah mengapa, ia juga turut merasa cemas menatap keadaan _partner_nya yang seperti itu. Dan benar saja.

Di saat Kyuhyun memaparkan _game_nya.

Di saat itulah Changmin terbelalak dan hampir saja terkena serangan jantung.

Jinki bahkan memucat syok.

"_Game_ di babak pertama adalah..."

...

...

"**Kissing Battle!**"

"_WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTSS_!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yup! _Mianhe_ jika ada kesalahan typo(s), misswords, redundansi dan sebagainya. Reinkarnasi yang ini gak panjang kok alurnya. Mungkin cuman terdiri dari dua _part_. Saya akan selalu updet seminggu sekali meskipun harinya gak tentu. Jadi, _keep stay tune_! :D

_Gomawo_ buat yang udah baca dan masih sudi ninggalin _review_! _See you all in the next chapter_!


	12. 5th Reincarnation Part 2

**A/N: **_Mianhe_ jika saya kelamaan updet! Saya punya alasan logis kenapa updetnya bisa lama. Sebagai permohonan maaf, _chapter_ kali ini wordnya 9000an. Semoga puas ya! :D Makasih buat yang udah review!

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Humor garing**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Seeing your smile towards me was an unfamiliar scenery**_

_**I finally lifted my head to calling of your lips**_

_**It was blidingly bright**_

_**I finally saw you" – TVXQ – I Swear**_

* * *

**5th Reincarnation**

**Part 2**

"_Game_ di babak pertama adalah..."

...

...

"**Kissing Battle!**"

"_WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTSS_!"

Syok.

Heboh.

Menggemparkan.

Keadaan di kala itu benar-benar begitu mengejutkan dan sangat menggemparkan. Segenap orang—terutama para peserta—yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun tampak terbelalak dengan raut syok di paras mereka. Menganga, melotot, tak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya itu yang menjadi kontur dalam entitas mereka masing-masing. Dan diantara segenap kegemparan itu, tak ada yang mampu menyaingi betapa horornya paras Changmin sekarang.

"_K-Ki-Kiss-ing—B-Ba... Battle_?"

_Wadafuq?_

Penampakan Changmin kini terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru saja tertimpa menara Eiffel. Parasnya begitu pucat dan sedikit memerah. Dan jangan tanyakan, mengapa temperatur tubuhnya mendadak panas. Fenomena itu tak terjadi padanya saja. Tapi juga terjadi pada Jinki, _partner_ timnya.

Bahkan lebih parah.

Jinki hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya. Rona merah di parasnya—yang berkali-kali lipat lebih pekat dibanding Changmin—membuatnya seolah baru saja berendam di dalam air yang cukup panas. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu terbelalak dengan begitu lebarnya. Bahkan sempat tersedak, salah tingkah.

Keheningan menghunus masa seketika.

Tak ada yang berani mengguratkan komentar ataupun protes. Pasangan 2MIN juga menunjukkan geliat pasif yang klise. Hanya saja, Choi Minho terlihat lebih _stoic_ dan mampu mengkamuflasekan perasaannya jika dibandingkan dengan Changmin. Dan panorama yang ditampakkan Lee Taemin tak jauh berbeda dengan Jinki. Sedangkan YooSu lebih terlihat begitu berenigma dengan raut datar tak terdefinisi yang mereka pancarkan.

Lain halnya CNyu, 2MIN, YooSu, lain halnya pula dengan GTOP.

Di saat ketiga tim itu masih tergenang dalam rasa syok dan mencoba untuk mencerna realita yang ada, pasangan ini justru melakukan hal yang kontradiksi.

"_Kissing Battle_? _FAKZ YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS_! Inilah yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu!"

"_MWOH_?"

Frase yang tergurat dari mulut TOP—dengan sangat antusias dan keras itu—sejatinya mampu membuat Changmin, Jinki dan yang lainnya terbelalak kaget. _Namja_ berambut biru itu melonjak girang bak lakon sirkus amatir yang tengah berdansa dengan anjing laut. Di samping itu, kontur mesum yang dipancarkan TOP membuat segenap tim yang lain merasa skeptis.

Jelas aja.

Di saat _game_ yang hendak mereka mainkan sungguh terasa begitu berat, mengapa _namja_ berambut biru itu justru memaparkan kontur girang?

"_Fakz yes_? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? Apa kau senang dengan permainan semacam ini, hah?" Dengan nada tajam, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri TOP. Dan yang dihampiri tampak memucat saat pembawa acara RYJ itu mulai menyeringai iblis.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau benar-benar ingin mencium GD, TOP-_ssi_~ Apakah ini artinya, kau sudah jatuh cinta pada _partner_ timmu? Hehehehe~"

"_A-ANI_! A-Aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan GD-_ssi_! A-Aku hanya... uhhh—a-aku—" spekulasi Kyuhyun membuat TOP kelabakan. Jika sampai gelagatnya ketahuan, bisa-bisa ia sudah didiskualifikasi terlebih dahulu sebelum permainan dimulai. GD aka G-Dragon—_partner_ timnya—terlihat panik dan mencoba untuk membantu TOP meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa tak ada perasaan apa-apa diantara mereka. Dan panorama genting itu membuat Changmin menelan ludah, penuh waspada.

'Sepertinya aku mulai paham, mengapa ia dipilih sebagai MC acara ini. Jiwa iblisnya itu sangat berguna untuk mengintimidasi para peserta dan membuat psikis mereka kacau balau. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati.' Changmin membatin serius. Ia semakin pucat saat aura sadis nan kejam mendadak terpancar jelas dari entitas Kyuhyun. Serpihan kontur iblis itu sepertinya mampu menyaingi jiwa _Dark Lord _yang dimiliki Changmin.

_Namja _MC itu lantas menyunggingkan senyum tajam.

"Hah! Aku yakin, kalian semua pasti berpikir bahwa kalian bisa memenangkan acara ini dengan mudah dan berpura-pura tak merasakan apapun terhadap _partner_ kalian masing-masing. Tapi jangan salah. Bukanlah RYJ namanya jika kami tidak mengadakan _game-game_ yang bisa membuat perasaan itu bersemi diantara kalian~ Kami akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat kalian saling jatuh cinta. Dan yang berhak menjadi pemenang hanyalah tim yang berhasil melewati segenap _game_ kami tanpa merasakan esensi 'cinta' itu sendiri~"

Penjelasan yang diguratkan Kyuhyun cukup logis dan sangat masuk akal. Pantas saja hadiah utama yang ditawarkan benar-benar fantastis. Pemenangnya bisa meminta apa saja yang diinginkannya. Menjadi terkenal, mendapatkan banyak uang, bahkan voucher makan gratis selama setahun. Segenap hadiah semacam itu bisa saja dengan mudah direalisasikan.

Asalkan... ada tim yang berhasil memenangkan RYJ.

Masalahnya, sudah hampir tiga tahun _reality show _itu berlangsung di TV. Dan selama itu pulalah tak ada yang sanggup menjadi pemenang. Segenap pesertanya selalu saja kalah hanya karena mereka tak mampu menahan perasaan yang bersemi pada _partner_ tim mereka sendiri.

Kini, Changmin benar-benar paham, mengapa _reality show_ yang sangat konyol di matanya itu bisa memiliki _rating_ yang cukup tinggi.

"_K-Kissing Battle_! Kyaaaaaaaa! A-Aku benar-benar tak sabar! Ini pasti akan seru!"

"Aku membutuhkan tissu dan kantung darah. SEGERAAAA!"

"Kami mendukungmu, _Oppaaaaaaaa_!"

"YooSu_-Oppaaaa! HWAITING_!"

"2MIN! _GO GO GO_!"

"_FOREVER_ GTOOOOOPPPP!"

"CNYUUUUUUUUUUUU! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Segenap jeritan _fangirl_ yang digemakan oleh para _yoeja_—yang menjadi penonton di kala itu—seolah mampu membuat paras Changmin dan Jinki sedikit memerah dalam rasa malu yang begitu besar. Ya, benar. Salah satu faktor mengapa _Resist Your Juliette_ mendapatkan _rating_ tertinggi adalah...

_Fanservice_.

Changmin tak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa jengkel pada para _fangirl_ itu ataukan harus berterima kasih. Ia sangat senang karena mendapat dukungan. Ia sungguh mengapresiasikan hal itu. Tapi di sisi lain, para _yoeja_ itu mendukungnya hanya untuk kepuasan fantasi mereka sendiri.

'_Daebak_. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa mundur begitu saja...'

Changmin membatin dilema. Dan geliat Jinki—yang terlihat membisu dan semakin malu saat menatapnya—hanya membuat debaran jantung Changmin melaju cepat. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kelak, ia harus mencium _partner_ timnya itu. Jinki benar-benar merupakan tipe idealnya. Dan melakukan kontak fisik yang cukup lekat dengan _namja_ manis itu hanya akan membuat Changmin semakin sulit untuk melebur gejolak hasratnya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat, kedua _namja_ itu tak berani untuk sekedar saling menatap. Keduanya membuang pandangan dengan debaran jantung yang tak karuan. Perasaan semakin berkecamuk. Hawa canggung kembali mendominasi. Sepertinya, memilih bisu untuk mempertahankan kinerja nalar masing-masing, merupakan keputusan yang tepat.

Mereka mengikuti RYJ untuk memenangkan hadiahnya.

Tapi mengapa jala intuisi itu sulit diredam?

'Ahh~ Dilematis rupanya?' Simpulan senyum tersungging tajam di paras Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang _namja_ yang sudah menjadi MC RYJ semenjak awal, ia pun paham bahwa segenap pesertanya pasti akan memasuki fase dilematis. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menampik hal itu. Meski pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun dicap sebagai MC terkejam yang pernah ada—karena telah sering mempermainkan perasaan dan membuat kacau psikis para peserta RYJ—ia tak peduli. Karena ia hanya akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang pembawa acara.

Terkadang, rasa tak tega itu muncul setiap kali Kyuhyun menatap kontur bimbang dan resah yang terpancar di paras para peserta RYJ.

Tapi ia harus tetap profesional.

Dan upah yang cukup tinggi akan diberikan padanya jika ia berhasil membuat segenap peserta kalah dalam RYJ. _So_?

"_The show must go on_! Akan kujelaskan peraturan _Kissing Battle_ ini!" Dengan seringai licik, Kyuhyun menggemakan keras ucapannya di tengah _altar_ panggung. Tak peduli dengan tatapan resah yang dilayangkan oleh segenap peserta. Jeritan para _yoeja_ di kala itu semakin melengking tinggi.

"Seperti namanya. Yakni _Kissing Battle_. Setiap peserta harus saling berkompetisi dengan mencium _partner_ timnya masing-masing. Akan ada tiga orang juri yang menilai kalian semua. Dan ketiga juri ini memiliki penilaian sendiri untuk mengukur intensitas '_kissing_' yang akan kalian lakukan. Mencium dengan penuh hasrat tak menjamin bahwa kalian akan mendapatkan skor yang tinggi. Kami tak akan membeberkan standar penilaiannya. Kalianlah yang harus menebak dan memikirkannya sendiri~"

Penjelasan itu membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget. "B-Bagaimana kami bisa berkompetisi jika standar penilaiannya begitu_... absurd_?"

"Sebenarnya tak terlalu _absurd_. Jika aku mengatakan bahwa standar _kissing_nya adalah—siapa yang paling lama mencium pasangannya, maka ialah yang menang—pasti kalian semua akan berusaha mencium pasangan kalian dengan sangat lama. Hal itu tak akan seru. Kalian harus dapat memikirkan, ciuman seperti apa yang diinginkan para juri sehingga mereka mau memberi nilai tinggi pada tim kalian. Di dalam hal ini, tidak hanya dibutuhkan kerja sama yang baik, tapi juga _chemistry_ yang kuat," jelas Kyuhyun logis. Changmin tak bisa berkilah dengan penjelasan itu.

"Baiklah, kuberi kalian semua waktu lima menit untuk mendiskusikan konsep _kissing_ kalian. Dan ingat, apapun konsep _kissing_ itu, kalian semua wajib melakukan _french kiss_! Hanya sekedar menempelkan permukaan bibir tanpa kontak lidah sangat tidak diperbolehkan. _Arasso_!"

"_WHAAATSSS_!"

"Uhuukkk! Uhuuukkk—" Changmin menjerit pucat. Dan Jinki mendadak terbatuk dengan raut merah. Segenap tim yang lain—kecuali GTOP—juga memaparkan intensitas syok yang sama. Ini benar-benar gila.

'_F-French kiss_? Kontak itu terlalu intim! A-Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu dengan Jinki. K-Kami bahkan bukanlah sepasang kekasih—' memikirkan probabilitas itu hanya membuat paras Changmin terasa memanas. Ia memang pernah mencium seorang _yoeja_ saat masih menjadi mahasiswa dulu. Tapi ciuman tak lebih dari sebatas ciuman biasa tanpa melibatkan unsur lidah dan sebagainya. Changmin tak akan sudi melakukan _french kiss_sembarangandengan orang yang tak benar-benar dicintainya. Dan lagi, selama ini, ia tak pernah merasakan cinta sedikitpun.

Kini...

Semua itu seolah berkontradiksi.

Jinki adalah sosok _namja_ yang sangat diidamkannya. Namun, di saat yang sama, ia harus mengingat orientasi utamanya mengikuti RYJ. Menatap geliat Jinki yang sepertinya sangat gugup dan canggung itu membuat perasaan Changmin berkecamuk. Ia tak akan memaksa Jinki jika _namja_ itu tak ingin melakukannya.

Seingin-inginnya Changmin memenangkan hadiahnya, ia tak ingin menjadi egois.

"J-Jinki-_yah_, j-jika kau keberatan mengikuti _game_ ini, kita bisa mundur—"

"_Ani, Hyung_."

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin terhenyak. Dengan paras yang masih memerah, Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap _namja_ raven itu dengan raut serius.

"Kita tak bisa mundur begitu saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa aku pasti akan membantumu untuk memenangkan acara ini. Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar kita bisa menjadi pemenang. Meskipun..."

Jinki menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping sembari sedikit tertunduk. Dan Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat frase lanjutan tergurat dari mulut _partner_ timnya itu. Jantung seolah meledak begitu saja.

"Meskipun... ciuman pertamaku haruslah kau renggut."

"_MWOH_! C-Ciuman... pertamamu?"

Tercekat.

Changmin seakan tercekat, tak mampu berkata. Ia terkejut. Syok tentu saja. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa _namja_ semanis Jinki ternyata tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Dan memikirkan bahwa ialah yang harus merebut itu dari_ partner_ timnya membuat debaran jantung Changmin semakin tak terkontrol.

Ciuman pertama adalah sebuah hal berharga yang paling spesial, dilakukan sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Dan Jinki rela melakukan hal krusial itu. Ia merelakan Changmin yang menjadi pengeksekusinya.

Secara tak langsung, Changmin merasa begitu spesial. Kesediaan Jinki hanya membuat hasrat yang dipendamnya untuk _namja_ karamel itu semakin membumbung tinggi. Ia lantas memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Kedua obsidiannya hanya memandang sendu, mencoba untuk mengendalikan kinerja nalarnya.

'Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jinki... kumohon... aku tak tahu, sampai kapan aku bisa membendung perasaanku seperti ini...'

Denialisasi itu membuat hati teriris sakit. Changmin tak ingin kontur resah itu menjadi tak kasat di mata Jinki. Ia ingin konsisten dengan ucapannya. Biarlah dilematis itu ia pendam sendiri.

Meski pada akhirnya, dilematis itu akan berevolusi menjadi bom bunuh diri.

"Baiklah! Waktu lima menit sudah berakhir! Sekarang, mari kita mulai saja _Kissing Battle_ ini! Untuk yang pertama, silahkan tim GTOP maju terlebih dahulu ke hadapan para juri!" Suara tepuk tangan para penonton mengiringi kerasnya instruksi Kyuhyun. Tiga orang _yoeja_ yang tengah terduduk di meja juri membuat Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Victoria, Jessica dan Luna. Itulah plang nama yang mewakilkan entitas mereka. Jinki berkomentar pelan.

"Kita harus memperhatikan reaksi para juri, Changmin-_hyung_. Dengan begitu, kita bisa sedikit memprediksi apa yang diinginkan mereka." Pernyataan itu membuat atensi Changmin kembali mengarah pada sosok Jinki. _Partner_ timnya terus saja memperhatikan para juri dari kejahuan dengan raut yang begitu serius. Dan menatapnya yang seperti itu hanya membuat Changmin tertegun. Hatinya seakan menggigil.

Ia tak ingin berada jauh dari Jinki.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi tim GTOP untuk menunjukkan aksinya. Setelah keduanya membungkukkan diri di hadapan juri, mereka pun mulai saling berhadapan dan langsung saja menghimpitkan paras satu sama lain. Desahan terdengar dan kedua lidah mulai beradu. Segenap penonton menganga dengan intensitas ciuman itu. Changmin bahkan tercekat menatapnya sementara Jinki hanya memerah, memalingkan pandangan.

"Mnnhh—hhgghh!" Suara hisapan mulai terdengar. Saliva berceceran. Ciuman yang dilakukan oleh pasangan gahar itu terlampau panas. Ketiga juri pun hanya terdiam, menyaksikan panorama intim itu dengan ekspresi datar di paras mereka. Kontradiksi dengan para penonton yang menjerit tak karuan.

"Yak! Sudah hampir dua puluh menit pasangan ini melakukan aksinya. Kalian berdua boleh mengakhirinya sekarang." Dengan raut yang sedikit jijik, Kyuhyun mulai melerai pasangan GTOP sembari memejamkan matanya. Pasangan itu pada akhirnya menghentikan tindakan mereka dengan keadaan terengah-engah. _Hot kiss _itu hampir saja membuat populasi penonton _yoeja_ pingsan kehabisan darah.

Dan Changmin hanya dapat beraut aneh saat ada seorang pedagang bertubuh besar terlihat masuk dan menjajakan setumpuk tissu.

"Yang mimisan! Yang mimisan! TISSU MURAAAHHH! TISSU MURAAAHHHH!"

"Shindong-_ssi_! Kami beli tissunyaaa!" Dan teriakan salah seorang _yoeja_ di bangku belakang membuat pedagang tissu—bernama Shindong—itu segera berlari dan menyerahkan sepaket tissu padanya. Kadar kekonyolan dalam panorama itupun semakin bertambah dengan adanya tim palang merah gadungan yang entah asalnya darimana.

"Darah! Daraaaahhhh! Yang butuh darah O! Angkat kaki kalian!"

"AKUUUU! AKU BUTUH DARAAAHHH O!" jerit seorang _yoeja_ sembari menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas(?).

"Bayar di muka ya! Kantung darah ini tidak gratiiisssss! Dan bagi yang punya _member card_, kalian bisa isi ulang! Bonus 20 persen bagi pemesan pertama!" _Namja_ bernama Key—yang merupakan anggota palang merah gadungan—terlihat berkacak pinggang dengan seringai diva. Dari arah belakang, rekannya—yakni Kim Jonghyun—tampak begitu sibuk melemparkan kantong darah ke berbagai arah layaknya juragan beras. Changmin semakin menganga. Panorama yang ditatapnya benar-benar semakin _random_.

'Sebenarnya... acara apa yang sudah kuikuti ini? Aku sungguh tak mengerti.'

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan segenap ketidakjelasan itu, Changmin pun kembali mengarahkan atensi pada pasangan GTOP saat para juri mulai mengemukakan penilaian mereka. Keadaan kembali menjadi genting. Ia dan Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat hasil yang didapatkan oleh pasangan itu benar-benar tak terlalu bagus.

"_Kissing _yang kalian lakukan... cukup panas. Tapi aku tak terlalu suka dengan konsep ini. Kalian hanya mengutamakan hasrat dan nafsu birahi kalian. Sama sekali tak ada keindahan di dalamnya. Aku tak merasakan seninya." Jessica berkomentar pedas. Komentar Victoria bahkan tak lebih tajam darinya.

"Terlalu membosankan. Murahan. Dan sangat... klise."

"_Mianhe_. Kami hanya bisa memberikan skor 30 untuk kalian. Apa yang kalian tampilkan... tidak sesuai harapan kami." Luna menimpali. Dan segenap kritikan itu membuat pasangan GTOP mendadak suram. Jinki menelan ludah menatapnya.

"Sepertinya, para juri tak suka dengan konsep '_Hot Kiss_', _Hyung_. Aiishh… aku jadi semakin tak mengerti dengan selera mereka."

Changmin hanya mengangguk affirmatif sembari menatap Jinki yang kini sudah melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut serius. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Dan geliat Jinki yang seperti itu lagi-lagi mampu membuat Changmin terpanah. Manis. Changmin tak akan bosan mengakui bahwa Jinki sangat manis. _Namja_ tampan itu begitu manis—bahkan di saat ia tak berniat untuk terlihat manis sekalipun.

"Kali ini pasangan 2MIN yang akan maju. Kita harus tetap mengawasi para juri. Ya, 'kan, _Hyung_? Changmin-_hyung_?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya saat Changmin hanya menatapnya intens dalam diam. Dan di saat ia melambaikan tangan, _namja_ raven itupun mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"_Hyung_? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau menatapku terus seperti itu?"

"A-Ah, b-bukan. Bukan apa-apa." Jawaban itu membuat Jinki skeptis tentu saja. Changmin berusaha untuk meyakinkannya dengan simpulan senyum tipis. Dan di saat _namja_ raven mengarahkan atensi ke arah juri dengan raut resah, di saat itulah Jinki yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikan oleh Changmin. Jinki bukanlah _namja_ yang naif.

Ia benar-benar sadar saat Changmin selalu diam-diam menatap... ke arahnya.

"_Next_! Mari kita saksikan aksi _kissing_ dari tim berikutnya! 2MIN!" Kyuhyun bersorak dengan lantang. Suara tepuk tangan penonton kembali mengiringi masa di kala itu. Segenap atensi publik kini tertuju pada 2MIN. Minho dan Taemin. Dua _namja_ itu terlihat saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk segera berciuman.

"_D-Daebak_..." Changmin seakan kehabisan kata saat menatap betapa lihainya pasangan 2MIN. Dua _namja_ itu terus saja melakukan kontak mulut dengan begitu lekat dan sangat profesional. Bak kepingan _puzzle_ yang menyatu, _angle_ dari himpitan paras mereka tampak sempurna. Tak terlihat adanya hawa nafsu yang terpapar.

Meski intensitas ciuman itu tak sekuat dan sepanas pasangan GTOP, namun kesan mesra dan sensual itu tetap saja ada.

Dan Changmin berusaha untuk tidak menoleh ke arah penonton saat jeritan para _yoeja fangirl _semakin melengking tinggi. Gumpalan tissu berwarna merah mulai melayang ke mana-mana. Key dan Jonghyun semakin gencar menebarkan kantung darah. Shindong mendadak kaya(?). Dan jangan tanyakan, mengapa ada suara sirine _ambulans_ dari arah belakang.

Panorama _random_ itu semakin memasuki fase _absurd_.

"Sayang sekali. Meskipun _kissing_ yang kalian lakukan terlihat sempurna dan tak tampak canggung sama sekali, tapi di mataku, kontak mulut itu terlihat kaku."

"Dan menurutku, kalian terlalu fokus pada teknik. Sehingga keindahan perasaan dan estetika seni itu tak terpancar sama sekali."

"_Mianhe_. Konsep _kissing_ kalian tidak memenuhi harapan kami. Tapi kami tetap menghargai usaha kalian. Kami beri kalian skor 50." Lagi-lagi, segenap komentar juri itu mampu membuat kaget segenap peserta. Pasangan 2MIN tak terlalu menunjukkan progress yang baik. Skor mereka bahkan masih terlampau jauh dari nilai sempurna. Jinki terbelalak tak percaya dengan segenap realita itu.

"_Aigooo_! Padahal teknik mereka begitu bagus! Kenapa masih belum bisa memenuhi standar?" Raut frustasi yang dipaparkan _partner_nya membuat Changmin membisu dan semakin resah. Ia hanya dapat menyangga dagunya sembari berpikir keras. Mereka harus segera memikirkan solusinya jika tak ingin gagal di babak pertama.

Dan seberkas pencerahan mulai terlihat saat tiba giliran tim YooSu untuk menunjukkan kebolehan mereka.

"Kini adalah giliran tim YooSu! Mampukah mereka memukau para juri dan mendapatkan nilai sempurna? Mari kita saksikan, Pemirsa!" Kyuhyun kembali mengguratkan frase dengan intonasi krusial. Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya, Junsu tiba-tiba sudah menjerat untaian rambut Yoochun dan membenturkan paras mereka satu sama lain dengan begitu kuat. Suara-suara liar mulai menggema.

"Akkkhh—gggrrrr—"

PLAAKK! BUAAAKK!

"ROOOAARRR!" Dan kontak mulut yang dilakukan dengan kasar dan penuh kekerasan itu membuat segenap orang yang menatapnya menjadi menganga. Changmin bahkan terbelalak dengan raut aneh. Panorama dimana Junsu menjotos hamparan perut Yoochun dan lalu menjerat rambut _namja_ itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar—sungguh terlihat seperti pergulatan dua binatang buas yang tengah memperebutkan makanan.

Para juri memandang datar.

"Kami menginginkan kontak mulut yang indah. Bukan aksi kanibalisme," sahut Jessica dengan nada sarkas. Dan hal itu membuat pasangan YooSu menghentikan tindakan mereka dan mulai membungkukkan diri dengan raut penyesalan.

Victoria lantas mengguratkan komentar tajam."Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang melakukan ritual KDRT. Dan Junsu-_ssi_, kau tak perlu menggigit daun telinga Yoochun-_ssi_ sampai seperti itu. Kau bukanlah Mike Tyson."

"Uhh—_M-Mianhe_—"

"Konsep yang kalian tampilkan benar-benar jauh dari selera kami. Skor yang bisa kami berikan adalah minus 10 poin." Di saat Luna mengangkat plang skornya ke atas, di saat itulah serangan guntur seolah menyambar entitas pasangan YooSu dengan lalimnya. Skor mereka benar-benar terlalu rendah. Bahkan embel-embel 'minus' yang ditambahkan di belakang angka sepuluh itu hampir saja membuat Yoochun menggelepar di lantai dengan raut sakaw.

Eksekusi juri benar-benar begitu kejam.

"Setelah ini adalah giliran kita..." Changmin berkomentar lirih. Ia sungguh tak yakin akan berhasil memenangkan babak pertama. Dan gurat-gurat kegentaran yang terpancar di parasnya lantas membuat Jinki terdiam dengan raut serius. Dengan cepat, _namja_ karamel itu menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Changmin, membuatnya terbelalak syok.

"J-Jinki-_yah_?"

"Apa kau ragu... _Hyung_?"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin tercekat. Pandangan intens yang dilayangkan Jinki membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Namja_ itu seolah mampu menatapnya dalam hingga ke ujung intuisinya. Changmin memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Percayalah padaku, _Hyung_. Aku pasti akan melakukan apa saja agar tim kita bisa menang. Kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu." Dan genggaman tangan yang semakin dipererat itu membuat Changmin menggigit erat bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu tak akan pernah mengerti dengan subtansi permasalahan yang melanda Changmin. Semakin Jinki berbuat banyak untuknya, hasrat terpendam itu akan semakin sulit untuk dipendam.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jinki."

Jawaban diplomatis itu pada akhirnya membuat Jinki tersenyum. Rasa bersalah semakin menghunus Changmin. Ia yakin, jika Jinkilah yang akan membawanya menuju palung kemenangan. Maka, musuh terbesar yang harus ditaklukkan oleh _namja_ berambut karamel itu adalah...

Changmin sendiri.

"Aku punya ide, _Hyung_. Semoga saja konsep ini nantinya bisa memuaskan para juri."

"Ide?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat Jinki terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan. Dengan paras yang sedikit merona merah, Jinki mulai mendekati Changmin dan berbisik pelan di telinga _namja_ raven itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk memahami rencana yang disusun oleh sang _partner_.

"J-Jinki-_yah_... a-apa kau yakin akan hal ini? A-Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Gugup, ucapan Changmin terbata. Dan Jinki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tertunduk dengan rona merah di parasnya.

"Ini adalah aturan _game_nya, _Hyung_. Mau tak mau, kita harus melakukannya."

Paras Changmin sedikit memerah mendengar itu. Keduanya membisu untuk sesaat. Dan instruksi yang digemakan Kyuhyun seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa perang telah dimulai.

"Akhirnya, tiba saatnya untuk tim pasangan terakhir kita! Mari kita sambut! CNyu!" Gemuruh suara penonton seolah membuat titik ketegangan itu memuncak. Secara perlahan, Changmin dan Jinki mulai melangkah ke tengah altar. Atensi ketiga juri kini telah berpusat pada mereka. Jinki membungkukkan dirinya dengan begitu sopan ke arah para juri. Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sampai pada akhirnya, Jessica membuka suara.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua bisa memulainya... sekarang."

Changmin menelan ludah. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jinki mulai melangkahkan diri mendekatinya. Di saat jarak mereka terpaut begitu tipis, atensi segenap peserta dan juga para penonton di sekeliling panggung pun menjadi semakin intens menatap mereka.

"Changmin-_hyung_." Jinki berucap lirih. Dengan paras merona merah, _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk segera memulai aksi mereka. Jantung Changmin berdebar menatap itu. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah menggigil. Secara perlahan, ia mulai mengusap hamparan pipi Jinki dengan jemarinya dan lantas menghimpitkan bibirnya di daun telinga _namja_ itu. Mengguratkan bisikan pelan.

"_Mianhe_, Jinki-_yah_... ijinkan aku... mengambil ciuman pertamamu..."

Frase itu membuat simpulan senyum tergurat di paras Jinki. Ia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan di saat itulah, Changmin mulai menghimpitkan kedua paras mereka, mencoba mencium _partner_ timnya itu sedalam mungkin. Mulut itu bertaut dengan cukup lekat.

.

'_Ciumlah aku, Hyung. Lakukanlah dengan tenang. Tak perlu terburu-buru. Para juri menginginkan keindahan, bukan? Dan menurutku, tak ada yang lebih indah dari sebuah kontak mulut yang dilakukan tanpa paksaan.'_

_._

"Mmnnhh..." Bulir erangan mulai terdengar. Untaian rencana yang diguratkan Jinki—sesaat sebelum giliran mereka tiba—terus saja terngiang di benak Changmin. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai menghunuskan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jinki, mencoba memperdalam kontak mulut yang mereka lakukan. Dan dengan sedikit gugup, _partner_ timnya itu pada akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan invasi itu semakin menjajah teritorinya.

"Hngghh... a-ahhnn—" Erangan semakin termuntahkan dari mulut Jinki saat Changmin terus menekankan paras dan menikamkan lidahnya dengan begitu dalam dalam. Debaran jantung seolah meledak. Paras _namja_ manis itu semakin panas dan memerah. Changmin berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut helai rambut karamel itu. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Jinki. Dan wajar jika _namja_ itu tampak syok dan tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Simpulan senyum pun tergurat tipis.

Changmin mencoba memegang dominasi dan terus membimbing Jinki. Ia hanya ingin membuat _partner_ timnya itu merasa tenang dan turut menikmati pengalaman pertamanya. Dan rasa lega mulai mengguyurnya saat Jinki semakin terlarut dalam irama yang ia ciptakan.

Segenap penonton mulai terbelalak.

Ketiga juri bahkan terhenyak menatap itu.

"I-Indah sekali..." Sungguh, tak ada yang mampu mendeskripsikan, bagaimana entitas dari panorama kontak mulut yang dilakukan Changmin dan Jinki. Kedua _namja_ itu seolah berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Kontak mulut intens itu bahkan tak menyiratkan untaian nafsu sedikitpun. Kontak mulut itu begitu _gentle_. Begitu indah. Bahkan di saat Jinki mulai kehabisan napasnya, Changmin pun menarik diri dan justru mendaratkan ciuman di hamparan pipi _namja_ itu dengan begitu lembut.

"_H-Hyung_..." napas Jinki terbata. Parasnya memerah panas. Bulir saliva menggenang di sudut mulutnya. Changmin terpaku menatap itu. _Partner_ timnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih indah. Jinki terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Dan dua kelopak mata yang menyelimuti sebagian dari iris obsidian itu membuat Changmin seolah menatap surga.

Hatinya menggigil hebat.

Changmin semakin tak sanggup membendung hasrat terpendam yang ada di dalam dirinya. Jujur, ia akui bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia merasakan suatu hasrat tak terdefinisi yang ia tujukan pada Jinki. Dan ia tak mampu menepis perasaan itu. Tidak. Ia tak akan mampu menepisnya. Seberapa keras rasionya menjeritkan bulir logika, ia tak akan bisa menepis jala perasaannya sendiri.

Suka.

Ia menyukai Jinki.

Dan Changmin tak menyadari... bahwa rasa suka itu kelak akan berbuih begitu dalam.

Sesaat setelah mendaratkan ciuman tipis di mulut Jinki, Changmin pun menyangga pipi _namja_ itu dan lantas mencium hamparan dahinya dengan begitu lembut. Aksi itu sungguh diluar rencana mereka. Jinki bahkan terbelalak syok dengan spontanitas itu. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang bersamaan dengan rona merah yang terpancar pekat di parasnya. Afeksi yang diberikan Changmin sungguh mirip seperti afeksi yang diberikan oleh sepasang kekasih.

"_D-Daebak_! I-INI SUNGGUH _DAEBAK_!"

Suara tepuk tangan penonton mulai bergemuruh. Ketiga juri bahkan mulai berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan turut bertepuk tangan. Changmin dan Jinki terbelalak menatap itu. Dan keduanya pun segera menarik diri, menyibakkan pandangan ke bawah. Tertunduk.

Jantung mereka masih berdebar tak terkendali.

"I-Ini sungguh luar biasa! Selama aku menjadi juri, baru kali ini aku melihat sebuah kontak mulut yang begitu indah. Yang kalian lakukan sungguh terkesan begitu natural. Tak ada kepalsuan di dalamnya!" Jessica berkomentar dengan raut takjub di parasnya. Victoria bahkan masih terus bertepuk tangan sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Dan unsur _gentleness_ itu semakin membuat konsep _kissing_ kalian begitu memukau! Benar-benar _kyeopta_! Apakah ini merupakan ciuman pertamamu, Onew-_ssi_?"

"E-Eh?" Jinki terbelalak kaget mendengar itu. Ia sedikit gelagapan. "B-Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

"Aku bisa menganalisa hal itu dari caramu merespon ciuman yang diberikan oleh Max-_ssi_. Meskipun yang paling aktif disini adalah Max, tapi kau tetap percaya dan mengijinkannya untuk memegang dominasi. Aku harap, kau tak keberatan ciuman pertamamu diambil olehnya. Max-_ssi_ merupakan seorang _namja_ yang sangat _gentleman _sekali."

Paras Jinki merona panas mendengar itu. Changmin bahkan menunjukkan respon yang sama. Diliriknya Jinki dengan pandangan was-was. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi _namja_ karamel itu untuk tersenyum tipis dengan geliat yang sedikit malu.

"A-Ah, a-aku sungguh tak menyesal karena ciuman pertamaku harus direnggut oleh Max-_hyung_. Dia memang seorang _gentlemen. _Aku... sangat kagum padanya." Dan pengakuan itu membuat jantung Changmin semakin berdebar kencang. Parasnya memanas. _Partner_nya itu mulai tersenyum ke arahnya dan kinerja nalar pun seolah mengambang entah kemana.

"Aww~ _Kyeopta_~ kalian berdua benar-benar pasangan yang manis. _Mianhe_ jika perkataanku ini mungkin akan menyinggung kalian. Tapi aku sungguh berharap bahwa kalian gagal dalam acara ini. Dengan begitu, mungkin kalian bisa resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Komentar Luna semakin membuat Changmin dan Jinki terbelalak kaget. Menatap dua _namja_ yang tampak gelagapan dengan paras merah itu hanya membuat sang juri tertawa.

"Hahaha... tapi tenanglah. Kami semua adalah juri yang sangat _fair_. Karena memang konsep _kissing_ yang kalian hadirkan benar-benar mengagumkan, maka kami akan memberikan skor sempurna! 100!"

"E-Eh?" Changmin dan Jinki terhenyak dengan hal itu. Gemuruh sorak penonton kembali menggema di dalam ruang panggung. Segenap peserta bahkan bertepuk tangan simbolik takjub. Kyuhyun mulai mengguratkan untaian frase dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Wow! I-Ini benar-benar merupakan rekor baru! Selama ini, tak ada yang berhasil mencapai skor 100 di babak _kissing battle_! Kalian adalah pasangan pertama yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Dengan begini, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pemenang dalam babak pertama adalah tim CNYU! SELAMAT!" Dan gelar kemenangan itu membuat Changmin menganga dan terhenyak. Jinki hanya membungkam mulutnya dengan raut girang.

"K-Kita berhasil, _Hyung_! Kita memenangkan babak ini!"

"Ah, _Ne_. K-Kita benar-benar telah berhasil." Changmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat Jinki menyengir riang ke arahnya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Ia sudah siap untuk menghadapi babak selanjutnya. Menatapnya seperti itu hanya membuat Changmin kembali terlarut dalam dilema perasaannya.

Lembutnya bibir Jinki masih membekas erat di hamparan mulutnya.

'T-Tidak. Aku tak boleh seperti ini.' Mencoba berdenialisasi, Changmin mulai menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan begitu erat saat debaran jantung lagi-lagi tak mampu dikontrol. Apa yang ia rasakan benar-benar diluar kendali logikanya. Tubuhnya semakin menginginkan kontak lebih dengan entitas Jinki.

Dan Changmin tak bisa membiarkan hasratnya membuncah jika ia ingin memenangkan acara itu.

Sungguh sayang.

Sepertinya, genangan takdir tak berpihak padanya.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai saja babak keduanya! _Game_ di babak kedua kali ini adalah... '**Estafet Cinta**!' Setiap tim harus melewati segenap tantangan yang sudah kami sediakan dan harus berlari menghampiri pasangan kalian masing-masing! Setelah kalian berhasil tiba di tempat pasangan kalian, maka kalian diharuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan _partner _tim kalian ke atas pangkuan kalian! Kalian harus saling berdekapan selama lima belas menit dan setelah itu, untuk sentuhan terakhirnya, kalian harus mencium _partner_ kalian lagi. Siapa yang tercepat melakukan hal itu, dialah yang akan menjadi pemenang di babak kedua ini!"

"APUUUUAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_Jeeeddeeerrr!_

Penjelasan Kyuhyun kembali membuat gempar segenap peserta. Tak ada yang bisa merubah ketetapan itu. Membarakan protes sungguh percuma. Dan perasaan Changmin pun semakin berkecamuk akan dilema.

Ia tak bisa mundur.

Pada akhirnya—mau tak mau—ia pun bersedia melakukannya dan berhasil melewati segenap tantangan tak jelas yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh para staff RYJ.

'_Shit_! Harga diriku benar-benar hancur!' Changmin merutuk kesal. Jelas saja. Tantangan yang sudah ia lewati benar-benar keterlaluan. Siapa yang senang dengan tantangan mempraktekkan suara monyet, merayu para _ahjumma_ tua, balap karung, mandi bola, membanting boneka _barbie_ ke dalam air, hingga tantangan penghancuran harga diri seperti menyeruduk bokong para peserta dengan helm teropong? Sejujurnya, Changmin lebih baik tak makan sehari daripada melakukan segenap hal konyol itu.

Namun, ia juga tak terlalu menyesali usahanya.

Karena pada akhirnya... ia pun berhasil tiba di tempat Jinki.

"J-Jinki-_yah_... _mianhe_."

Hanya tersisa satu tantangan lagi sebelum gelar kemenangan di babak kedua bisa diraih. Dengan paras yang merona merah, Changmin mulai menarik Jinki dan mendudukkan _namja_ manis itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Posisi itu membuat mereka kembali merasakan hawa canggung yang begitu pekat. Jantung berdebar kencang. Keduanya hanya bisa tertunduk diam dengan hati yang seolah meledak.

Dan rasa gugup semakin menyiksa saat mereka diharuskan untuk saling mendekap satu sama lain dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Tak apa-apa, _Hyung_. Lakukan saja. _Hyung_ ingin menang, bukan? Tunggu apalagi?" Changmin hanya bisa membendung dalam-dalam buncahan perasaannya sendiri. Kesediaan Jinki semakin membuat logikanya merapuh. Semua ini sudah berlebihan. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu terlalu banyak berkorban demi dirinya. Dan semakin Jinki merelakan semuanya, Changmin semakin merasa seperti seorang pecundang.

Ya, benar. Seorang pecundang.

Meski pada dasarnya mereka adalah satu tim, namun di sisi lain, Jinki benar-benar memprioritaskan kepentingan Changmin.

_Namja_ itu tak terlalu memikirkan kepentingan pribadinya. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika perasaannya dipermainkan. Asalkan tim mereka menang, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jinki. _Namja_ itu seolah ingin selalu menyenangkan Changmin.

Dan Changmin merasa bahwa ia sudah memperalat dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Jinki.

Egois. Ia merasa begitu egois. Ia tak akan bisa menang tanpa bantuan dan kesediaan Jinki. Ia sudah berhutang banyak pada _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Namun, palung kemenangan sudah menjadi orientasi utama Changmin. Ia tak bisa mengingkari ikrarnya dan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, bukan?

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Changmin lantas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Jinki dan mendekap tubuh _namja_ itu seerat mungkin. Ia benamkan parasnya ke dalam untaian helai rambut karamel yang lembut itu. Hatinya membatin sakit.

Suka.

'_Aku... sangat menyukaimu... Jinki...'_

"_Hyung_..." Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat dekapan di tubuhnya semakin dipererat. Ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Changmin yang melaju begitu cepat. _Namja_ raven itu memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan. Jinki merasa tenang. Dan ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saat Changmin mendaratkan ciuman lembut di hamparan pipinya.

"Waktu telah habis! Dengan ini, lagi-lagi tim CNyu berhasil memenangkan babak kedua!" Kyuhyun bersorak dengan keras. Entah mengapa, gelar kemenangan itu tak lagi bersifat euforik di benak Changmin. Ia serasa hampa. Namun, ia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat girang saat Jinki menatapnya dengan pandangan senang. Ia tak ingin membuat _namja _itu khawatir.

Ia tak ingin membuat usaha Jinki sia-sia.

Relasi yang mereka rajut hanyalah sebuah bentuk perjanjian asosiasi untuk menang.

Ya. Hanya untuk menang.

Menang. Dan... tak lebih dari itu.

.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin mundur. Aku... jatuh cinta pada GD."

"_MWOH_!"

Pernyataan yang diguratkan TOP mengagetkan banyak orang. Babak demi babak permainan telah berlalu. Dan pada akhirnya, pasangan GTOPlah yang harus gugur terlebih dahulu. Changmin terhenyak. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa menyingkirkan kompetitornya, ternyata tak terlalu sulit. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri satu persatu. Bahkan pasangan YooSu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Meskipun aku terlihat kasar dan sering menyiksanya, jujur saja. Aku sangat mencintai Yoochun-_hyung_."

Mereka yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri—terlihat tak menyesal sedikitpun. Changmin tampak tertegun saat euforia itu justru terpancar di paras pasangan GTOP dan juga YooSu. Mereka begitu senang, seolah-olah baru saja terlepas dari belenggu penjara. Dan bahkan, di saat giliran pasangan 2MIN yang mengundurkan diri mendekati babak akhir...

Untaian frase yang diucapkan oleh mereka seolah membuat dada Changmin ditusuk dengan tombak kebenaran.

"Memang, hadiah yang mungkin bisa kami menangkan dalam acara ini sangat fantastik sekali. Tapi, sebesar apapun hadiah itu, tak ada yang lebih indah daripada perasaan cinta yang sudah tumbuh di hati kami berdua."

Frase itu diucapkan dengan begitu dalam. Di saat yang sama, esensi dari frase itu seakan mampu menghunus ke dasar intuisi Changmin.

"Setelah ini, kita akan memasuki babak akhir, _Hyung_. Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju kemenangan. Hadiah itu akan tergapai di tangan kita..."

"_Ne_."

Keheningan menghunus masa.

Waktu _break_ tengah berlangsung dan keduanya memutuskan untuk terduduk di rangkaian kursi belakang panggung. Sesaat setelah Jinki menengguk sebotol air mineral, _namja_ itu mulai mengusap mulutnya dan lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di hamparan bahu Changmin. Mendongakkan parasnya ke depan. Figur yang disandari hanya dapat menatap dalam diam.

"Waktu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa... sebentar lagi, _Hyung_ akan mendapatkan _voucher_ makan gratis selama setahun. Teman-temanmu pasti akan takjub. Mereka takkan bisa menghinamu." Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar itu sementara Jinki terkekeh pelan.

"Akupun juga begitu. Ayam-ayam yang lezat itu sudah menantiku. Setelah aku berhasil memenangkannya, aku akan membagikan ayam-ayam itu sedikit pada beberapa kawanku. Karena, walau bagaimanapun juga, aku tak akan bisa mengikuti acara ini tanpa bantuan mereka."

Changmin masih memutuskan untuk membisu. Ia tak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa. Beruntung, Jinki mampu memahami jalan pemikirannya. _Namja_ itu memang hanya menginginkan Changmin untuk menjadi seorang pendengar saja. Karena pada dasarnya, segenap cerita yang ia guratkan bersifat retoris.

"Aku sungguh tak menyesal bisa berpartisipasi dalam _reality show_ ini. Memang, konten gamenya mungkin sangat konyol dan memalukan. Tapi di satu sisi, aku sangat bahagia. Karena acara ini membuatku bisa bertemu denganmu, Changmin-_hyung_."

Jinki tersenyum lembut. Pengakuan itu membuat Changmin terbelalak dengan raut syok. Namun, ia masih tak mampu menggemakan secercah frase. Jantungnya berdebar keras di tengah pekatnya genangan dilema.

"Semoga setelah acara ini selesai, kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, _Hyung_. Meskipun… hal itu mungkin… sulit." Miris. Frase itu digemakan dengan nada yang cukup lemah. Dan Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya, skeptis.

"Meskipun hal itu sulit? A-Apa maksudmu, Jinki-_yah_?" pedang tanya itu membuat Jinki menyengir. Pada akhirnya, Changmin mau berbicara juga. Dan kontur riang yang terpancar di paras _namja_ berambut karamel itu lantas meredup. Bertransisi menjadi sendu.

"Apa kau belum dengar, _Hyung_? Katanya, jika ada tim yang berhasil memenangkan RYJ, konsekuensinya adalah; peserta tersebut tak diijinkan untuk menemui mantan _partner _timnya setelah acara berakhir. Mereka harus membuat perjanjian mutlak. Pemenang acara ini haruslah memastikan bahwa ia tidak jatuh cinta dengan _partner_ timnya. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan hadiahnya, ia harus memegang kata-katanya itu—dengan tidak lagi menemui mantan _partner_nya. Mereka tak boleh saling menghubungi dan bahkan menjalin hubungan. Dengan kata lain, jika kita memenangkan acara ini…"

Jinki menghela napasnya sejenak. Dan lanjutan dari rangkaian penjelasannya membuat Changmin menganga dengan raut pucat.

"Kita harus benar-benar berpisah, _Hyung_. Kita harus bisa melupakan semuanya. Menganggap bahwa pertemuan ini… tak pernah terjadi dalam hidup kita."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Realita keji itu membuat hati Changmin terasa teriris sembilu. Ia tak pernah tahu dengan konsekuensi itu sebelumnya. Mungkin, jika saja ia masih rasional dan memang hanya mengincar hadiah utamanya saja, maka konsekuensi itu takkan berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Namun, kini…

Semuanya telah berkontradiksi.

Setelah semua yang sudah ia lalui dengan Jinki. Setelah segenap usaha dan pengorbanan yang sudah Jinki dedikasikan untuk kepentingannya. Changmin takkan mungkin bisa melupakan semuanya begitu saja. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jinki. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan _namja_ itu karena tak memberitahukan tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jinki.

Bahkan di saat gejolak perasaan bertransisi berkat logikanya yang seolah padam, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jinki.

Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jinki karena telah membuat benih perasaan tak terdefinisi itu tumbuh. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jinki karena telah membuat penalarannya kacau. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Jinki karena telah membuat orientasinya berubah.

Karena pada dasarnya, Changmin sendirilah yang telah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Dan di saat rasa suka itu kian membuncah, tak tertahankan. Ia tak akan menjadi seorang munafik berotak dangkal yang akan menepis kenyataan itu. Ia akan mengungkapkannya meski intuisi itu sangat berlawanan dengan rasionya. Ia tak akan lagi berusaha untuk meredam bara perasaan itu.

Seburuk apapun konsekuensinya…

Ia sungguh tak peduli.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Para peserta yang mengikuti acara ini mungkin berpikiran bahwa tipe ideal yang mereka inginkan hanya akan menjadi ideal dan sempurna di satu pihak saja. Tapi mereka salah. Karena pada dasarnya, _partner_ tim yang terpilih untuk mereka—juga sama-sama memiliki pandangan ideal yang serupa."

Jinki lantas beranjak dari kursinya. _Namja_ itu berdiri membelakangi Changmin. Frase ambigu itu pada akhirnya menjadi harfiah setelah Jinki mengguratkan lanjutan penjelasannya.

"Jika menurut _hyung_, aku adalah tipe idealmu. Maka sama halnya dengan diriku. Sejatinya, Changmin-_hyung _juga merupakan... tipe idealku."

Jinki memuntahan kekehan kecil. Meski Changmin tak bisa melihat secara langsung, ia yakin bahwa _namja_ itu pasti tengah tersenyum dengan pandangan miris. Dan tak lama kemudian, gelengan kepala yang begitu lemah lantas dilakukan Jinki. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Changmin dengan simpulan senyum tipis di parasnya.

"Meskipun setelah acara ini berakhir, kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Namun, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, Changmin-_hyung_. _Gomawo_ karena sudah memberiku ciuman pertamaku. Bertemu dan menjadi _partner_ timmu… adalah momen paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Jinki..."

Pengakuan itu membuat Changmin tertegun. Untuk sesaat, nalarnya seolah mengambang dengan genangan perasaan yang semakin membuncah hebat. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Simpulan senyum manis yang diarahkan padanya itu tak menyimpan setitikpun dusta.

Bel telah berdentang. Menandakan bahwa _break _telah usai. Gemuruh sorak penonton dari balik _backstage _membuat Jinki mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Babak akhir akan dimulai. Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas, _Hyung_." Changmin hanya terdiam saat Jinki kembali berbalik membelakanginya dan lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke altar panggung. Namun, belum sempat _namja_ berambut karamel itu beranjak lebih jauh…

Changmin sudah menjerat tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Changmin-_hyung_?" Jinki mengernyutkan dahinya sementara matanya memandang skeptis. Changmin hanya terdiam dan beranjak mendekatinya. Kedua obsidian Jinki membelalak lebar saat _namja_ raven itu menatapnya dengan begitu pekat. Kegentaran menghunus diri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Mwoh_?"

"Apa maksudmu bahwa kau tak akan melupakanku?" pedang tanya itu membuat Jinki terhenyak. Changmin tetap persisten untuk menjeratnya dan menatap dengan begitu tajam.

"Kau pikir, aku mau tunduk pada aturan acara konyol ini dan berpisah denganmu? Jangan bercanda!"

"T-Tapi, _Hyung_—" Jinki tak mampu berkilah saat Changmin menjerat ujung dagunya dengan begitu erat. Dan di saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja, di saat itulah sekujur tubuh Jinki seolah menggigil dalam kegentaran yang kian pekat. Ia berucap lirih.

"B-Bukankah… kau ingin menjadi pemenang… _hyung_? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu… _senang_."

Untaian frase itu membuat kedua iris obsidian Changmin perlahan melembut. Jinki hanya tertunduk dengan kontur yang begitu rapuh. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan Changmin.

"Aku memang ingin menang. Tujuanku mengikuti acara ini hanyalah untuk memenangkan hadiahnya. Tapi semua itu tidaklah terlalu berarti sekarang."

"Eh?" Kedua mata Jinki mengerjap kaget. Belum sempat ia menanyakan maksud dari ucapan ambigu itu, Changmin sudah menariknya dan menggandengnya menuju ke panggung utama. Sorak penonton mulai menggema keras saat dua _namja_ itu sudah terlihat sepenuhnya di _altar_ panggung. Changmin hanya terdiam dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki merasa resah.

"Akhirnya, kalian berdua keluar juga! Hadiah utama sudah menanti di depan mata! Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi! Apa kalian sudah siap memasuki babak akhir ini?" Kyuhyun melayangkan tanya yang harus segera dijawab. Segenap penonton mulai diam dan keheningan pun menghunus masa. Jinki semakin gentar saat atensi publik benar-benar tertuju padanya. Ia menatap Changmin yang terlihat pasif, tak berkata.

"_Hyung_…" Jinki merasa cemas. Genggaman telapak tangannya semakin dipererat oleh Changmin. Setelah membisu beberapa saat, _namja_ raven itupun lantas mendongak dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan tergurat tegas.

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri."

"_MWOH_!"

Jinki terbelalak syok. Segenap penonton bahkan terperanjat dan turut menganga kaget. Pernyataan itu benar-benar tak terduga. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Dan Jinki segera menjerat bahu Changmin sembari menghadapkan _namja_ itu ke arahnya.

"_Hyung_! A-Apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kenapa kau ingin menyerah begitu saja!" Jinki membarakan protes. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan keputusan yang sudah diambil Changmin. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menggapai palung kemenangan itu. Mengapa yang terjadi justru kontradiksi?

"Haha… sayang sekali. Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi ini adalah keputusanmu. Aku hargai itu," Kyuhyun lantas beranjak menuju altar tengah. _Namja_ MC itu menggemakan frase dengan cukup lantang. "Baiklah, Pemirsa! Lagi-lagi tak ada yang berhasil memenangkan RYJ! Max dari tim CNyu telah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri! Akankah di episode selanjutnya terlahir seorang pemenang sejati? Kita tunggu saja! Hanya di _Resist Your Juliette_! Sampai jumpa!"

_Theme song_ penutup acara RYJ seolah mengiringi sorak para penonton yang digemakan dengan nada kekecewaan. Changmin tak acuh dengan hal itu dan hanya membisu dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Jinki memandang sendu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Changmin kali ini.

Semuanya begitu rumit.

"_Wae, Hyung_? Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan voucher makan gratis itu? Dengan begini, kau telah gagal mendapatkan hadiahnya dan harus pulang dengan tangan kosong." Tertunduk, raut bersalah terpancar di paras Jinki. Changmin hanya menyunggingkan simpulan senyum tipis saat menatapnya. Sejatinya, _namja_ berambut karamel itu sungguh terlalu memikirkan kepentingan Changmin.

"Aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong. Karena hadiah yang kuinginkan… sudah ada di sisiku."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_…" Jinki sungguh terhenyak saat Changmin menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. _Namja_ raven itu masih persisten untuk menggandeng erat telapak tangannya. Dan pengakuan tulus yang diguratkannya seolah mampu membuat debaran jantung Jinki terhenti untuk sesaat.

"_Saranghaeyo_… Jinki-_yah_."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _KYEOPTAAAAAAAAAA_!" Segenap _yoeja _yang mendengar itu mendadak histeris. Mereka menggemakan jeritan girang berkat pengakuan cinta yang diguratkan Changmin. Jinki tampak mematung dengan kontur syok di parasnya. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Changmin mencintainya. _Namja _raven itu benar-benar memendam perasaan padanya. Nalar Jinki serasa mengambang. Dan sorak segenap penonton yang mulai menyahutinya—lantas membuatnya tersadar bahwa semua ini adalah genangan realita.

"Ayo, terimalah cinta Max-_oppa_! Dia sangat mencintaimu, Onew-_oppa_!"

"TERIMAAAAAA! AYO, TERIMAAAAAAAAAA!"

"JANGAN TOLAK MAX-_OPPA_!"

"KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK BERSAMAAAAAA!" Paras Jinki memerah mendengar segenap bentuk dukungan itu. Jantungnya mulai berdebar keras, tak terkendali. Dan di saat Changmin menyentuh hamparan pipinya dan mengarahkan atensinya ke depan, di saat itulah Jinki seakan terbius dengan pandangan obsidian lembut yang dilayangkan _namja_ raven itu padanya.

"Jinki-_yah_..." panggilan itu tergurat lirih. Changmin telah menanti jawabannya. Paras Jinki serasa panas dan ia pun kembali menunduk dengan gugupnya. Semenjak awal, ia memang sudah menyukai Changmin. Selain _namja_ raven itu merupakan tipe idealnya, ia juga sangat mengagumkan. Yang menjadi fokus Jinki selama ini, hanyalah membuat Changmin senang. Kebahagiaan Changmin adalah kebahagiaannya juga.

Namun, ia sendiri tak sadar jika apa yang sudah ia rasakan untuk _namja_ itu telah berbuih begitu dalam.

Sedikit takut dan gemetar, Jinki mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan paras yang merona merah. Dan simpulan senyum melebar di paras Changmin saat seuntai jawaban mulai diguratkan dengan manisnya.

"_N-Nado saranghaeyo_... C-Changmin-_hyung_."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera menarik Jinki dan mendekap _namja_ itu seerat mungkin. Ia benamkan parasnya dalam untaian helai rambut karamel yang lembut itu. Meski sempat syok untuk beberapa saat, pada akhirnya, Jinki juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin, turut membalas dekapan itu, membenamkan parasnya di sana.

Changmin berbisik lirih.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-_yah_..."

Dan suara tepuk tangan dari segenap orang yang menjadi saksi atas puncak euforia manis itu—seolah menjadi alunan lagu yang mengiringi sinkronisasi perasaan Changmin dan juga Jinki.

Kyuhyun bahkan turut bertepuk tangan.

"Semoga kalian bahagia. Karena pada dasarnya, inti dari acara RYJ ini adalah untuk membuat dua insan saling menyadari perasaannya masing-masing dan menyatukan mereka dalam satu ikatan cinta yang kuat. Hanya itu."

Simpulan senyum tipis mulai tergurat di paras _namja_ MC itu. Baginya, terbutakan oleh ego dan arogansi semata adalah hal terbodoh dan terpicik yang pernah ada. Kebanyakan orang selalu terlena dengan hadiah besar yang hendak mereka raih. Padahal, kebahagiaan dan euforia hakiki itu selama ini sudah berada di sisi mereka.

Dan mereka tak menyadari hal itu.

Jika memang pada akhirnya, akan ada orang yang mungkin mampu menjadi pemenang mutlak dalam RYJ, maka Kyuhyun yakin—orang itu tak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya—tak peduli sebesar dan seberharga apapun hadiah yang didapatnya. Karena pada dasarnya, selain letak euforia itu ada di dalam diri _partner_ tim mereka masing-masing...

Kebahagiaan sejati dan hadiah yang paling berharga itu juga berasal dari 'entitas rasa' yang sudah terlahir dari dalam hati itu sendiri.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, _Hyung_. Aku tak ingin sorotan kamera itu berlama-lama menatap kita." Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis saat Jinki mulai mengintip dari balik dekapannya. Sikap canggung dan malu-malu yang melekat dalam entitas _namja_ manis itu—hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan begitu lucu. Changmin menyeringai usil.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menjadi penyelamatmu, Wahai _Juliette_ku~"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Frase itu membuat Jinki mengernyut dahinya, skeptis. Dan belum sempat ia merespon lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Changmin sudah menjunjung tubuhnya dan menggendongnya dengan cukup erat. Jinki terbelalak syok dengan spontanitas tak terduga itu.

"_Y-YAH_! CHANGMIN-_HYUNG_! A-APA-APAAN KAU INI! T-TURUNKAN AKU!"

"_Ani_~" Changmin tersenyum licik saat Jinki mulai mendaratkan pukulan ringan di punggungnya. Paham bahwa resistensi yang diguratkannya sia-sia, Jinki pada akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, berpura-pura tak mendengar sorakan girang yang digemakan para _yoeja_.

Semua ini benar-benar memalukan.

Dan Changmin tak peduli dengan hal itu.

Secara perlahan, ia pun mulai menggendong Jinki keluar dari panggung. Dan bisikan lirih yang ia bisikkan pada Jinki seolah mampu membuat jantung _namja_ karamel itu berdebar dengan begitu cepat. Changmin menyeringai posesif.

"Kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah kudapatkan, Jinki... aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau milikku sekarang. Milikku. Dan hanya milikku... seorang."

.

.

* * *

"Kau Lee Jinki 'kan! _Namja_ yang sudah menjadi _partner_ tim Changmin di RYJ? Perkenalkan! Aku Lee Joon! Dan... _omo_! Tak kusangka! Jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, kau imut sekali!"

"Uhh... _g-gomawo_—"

"Dan kau juga sangat sopan sekali! Aaarrgghh! Sial! Harusnya saat itu aku saja yang ikut dalam RYJ! Dengan begitu, aku bisa mendapatkanmu!"

"E-Eh?"

"Tch! Berhentilah menggombal, _Pabo_! Ah, ehem! Abaikan saja dia, Jinki-_yah_! Dia memang tak pernah jelas!"

"Hei! Perhatikan mulutmu, Taec—"

"Seperti yang baru saja ia katakan. Aku adalah Taecyeon! Senang bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ semanis dirimu, Jinki-_yah_~ Kau benar-benar merupakan tipe idealku. Ehehehe..."

"A-Ah, s-senang bisa mengenalmu juga, Taecyeon-_ssi_."

Keadaan kantor tampak ricuh.

Jinki hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sangat canggung saat dua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi—dengan asumsi bahwa mereka bernama Joon dan Taecyeon—mendadak mulai mengepungnya dan menghujamnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Jinki benar-benar bingung. Di saat ia hanya ingin menengok keadaan Changmin di kantor, hal seperti ini benar-benar tak terbersit sedikitpun ke dalam benaknya.

Changmin memang pernah bercerita bahwa para rekan kantornya adalah sekumpulan jablay yang tak jelas. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka jika kadar kejablayan itu sudah sampai separah ini.

"_Aigoooooo_! Manisnyaaaa! Beruntung sekali si kampret Changmin mendapatkanmu—"

_DUUAAAKKKK!_

"OUCH! H-HEI! A-APA MASALAHMU, SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Taecyeon menggerutu kesal saat sebuah berkas dokumen kantor yang cukup tebal telah dihantamkan keras ke arahnya. _Namja _bertubuh kekar itu lantas mengusap benjolan besar di kepalanya sementara Joon hanya tertawa dengan raut mengejek.

Changmin pun melipat kedua tangannya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Berhentilah mengganggu _namja chingu_ku, Taecyeon. Dan untukmu, Joon. Jika kau berani menyentuh Jinki seperti itu, maka kau akan bernasib lebih naas dari Taecyeon."

Rumpunan laci kantor yang ditunjuk oleh Changmin cukup sukses membuat Joon beraut horor. Jangan salah. Jika Changmin mau, ia bisa saja melemparkan laci itu ke arah Joon. Jangankan laci. Joon masih ingat dengan jelas saat Changmin melemparkan meja kantor dari lantai lima hanya karena ada seseorang yang sudah berani menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar seorang _Dark Lord_.

"A-Ah, _mian_, Changmin-_ah_. A-Aku tak akan menyentuh _namja chingu_mu. T-Tenang saja." Dengan gemetaran, Joon mulai menjauh dari Jinki dan beranjak menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan Taecyeon masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri

"Tch! Aku heran, kenapa _namja_ selembut, sesopan, sebaik dan semanis Jinki bisa menjadikan iblis sepertimu sebagai tipe idealnya. Kau pasti sudah mengguna-gunai Jinki—"

_DUAAAAKKKK!_

"Aaarrgghh! Wajahkuuu!" Kali ini, sebuah tongkat pel milik salah seorang _Office-Boy_ kantor telah menjadi alat serbaguna untuk mem_facial_ wajah Taecyeon. _Namja_ itu tampak kelabakan saat Changmin tak henti-hentinya menghunuskan kain pel kotor yang terkait di ujung tongkat itu ke parasnya. Jinki terbelalak horor. Kontradiksi dengan seringai iblis yang terpancar di paras Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke ruanganmu! Aku yakin, Nickhun tak akan senang jika kau terlambat menyelesaikan laporannya, Taecyeon." Sindiran Changmin membuat Taecyeon kesal.

"Brengsek! Awas kau, Changmin! Akan kubalas kau karena sudah membuat wajah tampanku menjadi kotor seperti ini!" Dengan kesal, Taecyeon mulai berlari ke kamar mandi dengan gaya _yoeja_. Changmin hanya tertawa menatap itu. Jinki lantas menghampirinya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu kejam, Changmin-_hyung_. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka berdua adalah teman kantormu. Jika kau seperti ini terus, mereka tak akan membantumu saat kau butuh bantuan mereka." Jinki mencoba menasehati. Namun, _namja chingu_nya itu hanya menyengir ke arahnya dan lantas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jinki.

"Tenang saja, Jinki-_yah_. Walaupun kami terlihat tak akur, tapi sebenarnya, kami ini merupakan sahabat baik. Ritual _bully_ mem_bully_ ini sudah biasa. Hah! Aku yakin, setelah ini, Taecyeon pasti akan membalasku dengan melemparkan sekeranjang sampah di ruang kerjaku."

"_Mwoh_! Sekeranjang sampah?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, skeptis. Changmin hanya mengangguk affirmatif. Dan belum sempat _namja_ berambut karamel itu memastikan lebih lanjut...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Seorang _yoeja_—yang merupakan salah satu staff dalam divisi yang dibawahi Changmin—mendadak menjerit dari dalam ruangan _project officer_ dan berlari keluar dengan kumpulan sampah yang berterbangan. Jinki terbelalak syok menatap itu.

"Nah, benar 'kan, ucapanku? _Aiisshh_… si bedebah itu. Lagi-lagi aku harus memanggil jasa _cleaning service_." Changmin menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Jinki hanya tertawa geli menatapnya.

"Kehidupan kantormu benar-benar menyenangkan, _Hyung_."

"_Mwoh_? Menyenangkan darimana? Setiap hari aku harus meladeni _pabo-pabo_ itu. Sungguh menyusahkan!" Changmin menggerutu dengan raut ketus. Jinki mulai tersenyum dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di hamparan pipi _namja_ raven itu. Dan ia pun mulai tertawa saat Changmin terbelalak kaget dengan aksinya.

"Jinki-yah-k-kau—pipiku—i-itu—"

"Agar kau tidak cemberut terus, _Hyung_. Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum." Frase manis itu pada akhirnya membuat Changmin menyengir girang. Dengan cepat, ia mendekap Jinki dan mendaratkan ciuman lekat di hamparan pipi _namja chingu_nya itu, membuatnya terhenyak kaget.

"Mmhhh~ pipimu lembut seperti tahu, Jinki-_yah_~"

"_Y-Yah_! _H-Hyung_! Sudah hentikan! K-Kau terlalu menekan parasmu di pipiku!" Dengan wajah merona merah, Jinki berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Changmin. Namun, _namja _raven itu tetap persisten untuk menjeratnya dan semakin memeluknya. Keduanya tak sadar jika apa yang sudah mereka lakukan telah menjadi sebuah tontonan.

"Aww~ _kyeopta_! Pada akhirnya, _hoobae_ku menemukan belahan jiwanya juga! Dengan begini, aku tak perlu khawatir jika nantinya, kau akan menikahi kulkas, Changmin-_ah_."

"Y-Yunho-_hyung_!" Changmin terbelalak saat _sunbae_nya sudah terlihat berdiri di hadapannya. Di sampingnya, sudah ada Jaejoong yang melayangkan senyum tipis. Jinki yang sadar dengan situasi, mulai melepaskan diri dari Changmin dan membungkukkan diri di hadapan Yunho.

"_M-Mianhe_ jika kami menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan di dalam kantor Anda, Yunho-_ssi_."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku sangat senang melihat kalian berdua seperti ini! _Omo_, kau sangat lembut dan sopan sekali! Kuakui, kali ini selera Changmin benar-benar patut diancungi jempol." Jinki terkekeh dengan rona merah di parasnya, malu. Changmin hanya menyengir dan kembali mendekap _namja chingu_nya itu dari belakang.

"Tentu saja seleraku berstandar tinggi, Yunho-_hyung_. Lagipula, seleramu juga sama baiknya denganku. Jaejoong-_hyung_ benar-benar merupakan seorang _namja_ yang sangat menarik." Pujian itu membuat pasangan YunJae menyeringai girang. Changmin lantas menatap Jinki dan tersenyum ke arahnya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Gomawo_ karena sudah menyuruhku berpartisipasi dalam RYJ, Yunho-_hyung_. Berkat rekomendasimu, aku bisa menemukan orang yang sangat kucintai."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum mendengar itu.

"_Cheonma_, Changmin-_ah_. Inilah gunanya seorang _sunbae_. Benar 'kan? Baiklah! Setelah jam kantor selesai, ayo kita semua pergi ke _Ramyun_! Aku akan menraktirmu dan Jinki sebagai hadiah pengganti _voucher _makan gratis selama setahun. _Gwenchana_?" Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Cengiran girang terpancar instan di paras tampannya. Kembali ditatapnya Jinki dan _namja chingu_nya itu juga menunjukkan antusiasme yang sama.

"Jika kau ingin menraktir kami, kau harus mempersiapkan uang ekstra, _Hyung_! Karena aku tak akan menahan diri untuk memakan dalam porsi banyak," jelas Changmin memberi peringatan. Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkan uang ekstra! Dan untukmu Jinki-_yah_. Changmin bilang bahwa kau suka ayam 'kan? Setelah ke _Ramyun_, kita akan pergi ke KFC!"

"_J-Jinjja_! Wah, _gomawo_, Yunho-_ssi_!" Jinki membungkukkan diri dengan cengiran girang di paras manisnya. Changmin tertawa kecil menatap itu dan mulai memeluk _namja chingu_nya dengan gemas. Jaejoong menepuk tangan sementara Yunho menyengir renyah. Segenap staff kantor yang menatap mereka pun yakin bahwa kedua pasangan itu...

Adalah pasangan yang akan selalu diwarnai dengan berkas-berkas euforia terindah yang pernah ada.

.

.

* * *

"Tipe idealku sudah pasti seorang _namja_ dengan wajah manis dan senyum menawan! Berkepribadian menarik, baik, lucu dan yang terpenting... BERTUBUH BOHAI!"

"Ah, sama! Tipe idealku juga persis seperti apa yang sudah ia katakan!"

"_Yah_! Kau tidak kreatif, Joon! Kenapa tipe idealmu bisa sama denganku!" Taecyeon tampak murka. Semenjak insiden Changmin yang berhasil mendapatkan Jinki dalam RYJ, dua _namja_ lajang itu mencoba mendaftarkan diri dalam RYJ dengan harapan bisa menemukan seorang jodoh. Dan keduanya berharap bahwa_ partner_ tim mereka nantinya tak kalah manis seperti Jinki.

Joon menyeringai usil.

"Ayolah! Aku yakin, mereka pasti bisa mencarikan _partner_ tim yang sesuai dengan tipe ideal kita! Kau tak perlu takut begitu! Dunia ini luas! Pasti masih banyak _namja_ yang lebih manis dan sempurna dari Lee Jinki!" Taecyeon mendengus mendengar pernyataan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya mulai terdiam saat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dengan beberapa kertas. Lembaran kertas itu sudah pasti berisi _list_ kriteria ideal yang baru saja ditulis Joon dan juga Taecyeon.

"Ah, sepertinya kriteria ideal kalian tak ada bedanya. Dan beruntung karena kalian berdua tak perlu menunggu lama. Kami sudah menemukan kandidat yang sesuai. Dan masalahnya, karena kriteria kalian sama persis, maka kami hanya menyediakan satu kandidat saja. Kalian... tak keberatan 'kan, satu tim berisi tiga orang?"

"_MWOH_!" Taecyeon dan Joon menjerit serempak. "J-Jadi, kami harus saling berbagi, begitu?"

"Aiiishh... ayolah! Apa kalian mau menunggu selama bertahun-tahun sampai kami berhasil menemukan kandidat yang tepat? Kami akan membatalkan keikutsertaan kalian jika kriteria yang kalian inginkan benar-benar sulit. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang kami berikan pada kalian. Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Jika kalian bersedia, aku akan mempertemukan kalian dengan kandidat itu sekarang tanpa harus menunggu proses syuting secara _live_ dilangsungkan."

Kyuhyun menawarkan dengan nada tak sabaran. Setelah menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat, pada akhirnya kedua _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Ya... baiklah, jika begitu. Daripada menunggu bertahun-tahun, lebih baik kami melihat kandidatnya saja sekarang. Meski pada dasarnya... aku tak sudi berbagi." Taecyeon berucap sinis. Joon hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku juga tak sudi berbagi denganmu, Taecyeon—"

"Ah, ya sudah! Jika kalian berdua setuju, biar kupanggilkan kandidatnya sekarang!" Tak ingin berlama-lama menatap konfrontasi yang hendak dilakukan oleh Joon dan Taecyeon, Kyuhyun pun mulai beranjak untuk memanggil kandidatnya. Dua _namja_ kantoran itu semakin tak sabaran saat suara langkah kaki seseorang perlahan mendekati ruangan mereka. Fantasi semakin membumbung tinggi.

"Hahaha! Aku yakin, kandidat kita kali ini pasti sangat manis dan sempurna! RYJ tak pernah mengecewakan para peserta dengan kemampuan mereka mencarikan _partner_ tim yang sesuai! Semoga saja dia mirip dengan Jinki." Joon tampak berbinar. Taecyeon juga menunjukkan gelagat yang sama.

"Wajah manis... tubuh bohai! _Hell yeah_! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Changmin! Aku yakin, tipe idealku jauh lebih baik darimu!" _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu lantas menggosok kedua tangannya dengan raut girang. Joon menyengir, tak kalah girangnya. Namun sayang. Di saat asa dan harapan itu sudah membumbung begitu tinggi...

Jala takdir tak selamanya bisa diajak kompromi.

Kyuhyun mulai hadir bersama dengan calon kandidat Taecyeon dan juga Joon. Dua _namja_ lanjang itu seolah berada di alam firdaus. Namun, sensasi euforia itu tak berlangsung lama saat atensi mereka sudah mendapati—seperti apa entitas kandidat mereka yang sesungguhnya. Raut girang itu bertransisi menjadi horor.

"Yak! Inilah dia! Sesosok _namja_ berwajah manis, berpenampilan menarik, baik, lucu dan yang terpenting... BERTUBUH BOHAI!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai iblis. Sesosok _namja_ bertubuh agak besar dan membawa sepaket tissu kini menjadi panorama yang harus dilihat Joon dan juga Taecyeon. Ia mulai tersenyum dengan pandangan predator.

Joon dan Taecyeon seolah menatap malaikat maut.

"_Annyeong_! Senang bisa bertemu dengan dua _namja_ setampan kalian. Aku Shindong. Mohon kerja samanya yaaaaa~ Hihihihi~"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! _ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Mianhe_ jika ada typo, missword, redundansi dan kesalahan penulisan karena gak sempat ngebeta ulang. Next chapter udah masuk ke reinkarnasi keenam! :D

Dan sekali lagi, mohon maaf jika nantinya mungkin updetnya bakal kelamaan lagi. Seminggu ini, saya udah dijadwalkan pra magang di kampus dari pagi jam 8 sampai malam jam 9 *curhat mode on* Belum lagi dengan _project-project_ tugas dan juga UTS yang makin dekat. Dan yang bikin chapter ini semakin susah diupdet adalah, _file word_ saya sempat corrupt dan gak bisa dibuka gegara ngetik pake kompi kampus! Saya musti ngetik ulang sekitar 30%! Bisa dibayangkan, udah setebal apa kantung mata saya yang makin _gothic_(?) ini. *nangis darah*

Dan udah pasti saya bakalan hiatus menjelang UTS. Tapi sebelum itu, saya bakalan updet sekalinya ada waktu senggang.

Untuk next chapter, semoga aja bisa saya updet dalam tenggang waktu yang gak terlalu lama. Mohon bersabar ya! Saya selalu berusaha updet seminggu sekali dan kalaupun saya gak bisa updet seminggu sekali, saya pasti bakalan nulis chapter tersebut dengan word yang gak sedikit :)

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review! XD Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Ehehehehe~

_See you all in the next chapter! Kamsahamnida_! :3


	13. 6th Reincarnation Part 1

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! :3 Reinkarnasi kali ini mungkin banyak pembendaharahan katanya. Kalau ada istilah yang mungkin gak dimengerti, bisa ditanyakan di kotak review! :D

Oh ya, ada yang tanya kenapa Taecyeon selalu saya buat suka sama Jinki. Pernah lihat Idol Army yang guestnya 2PM ama SHINee? Mereka semua saling dipasangin di acara itu. Dan waktu masuk sesi pertama (sesi untuk milih semacam partner tim dengan cara ngelakuin dance buat ngerayu + ngasih mawar kuning kalo gak salah), si Taecyeon milih Jinki. LOL :P

Bagi yang belum liat Idol Armynya SHINee x 2PM, silahkan cari di youtube. Tuh acara beneran lucu. Suer deh! XD

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Tsundere Changmin, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Can you believe it? Don't be in pain – this is what you chose**_

_**Can you believe it? Look around you and see where you are**_

_**Can you believe it? Don't be shaken – what will ruin you is" – TVXQ – Getaway**_

* * *

**6th Reincarnation**

**Part 1**

Hidup itu… penuh dengan bulir-bulir enigma yang kasat mata.

Ya, benar. Di mata seorang Lee Jinki, hidup itu seakan penuh dengan teka-teki, bias misteri dan juga lentera keindahan—yang secara harfiah—mungkin sangat sulit untuk dijabarkan. Di matanya, hidup tak hanya sekedar bernyawa dan bernapas, memijakkan kaki di hamparan bumi, berinteraksi dengan entitas makhluk lain serta mewujudkan cita yang sudah terbentuk semenjak kecil.

Namun, kehidupan… adalah sebuah proses.

Lebih tepatnya sebuah proses pencarian. Proses pencarian pengalaman, pelajaran, jati diri dan bahkan… makna hidup itu sendiri. Jinki selalu bernalar. Dalam proses pencariannya, ia berharap bahwa ia mampu menemukan keindahan dari sebuah enigma yang paling esensial dalam hidup ini.

Seorang penulis.

Itulah profesi Jinki di kehidupannya yang ketujuh. Ia terlahir kembali sebagai seorang _namja_ yang sangat filosofial. Baginya, sebuah persepsi bisa dipandang dari segala sisi. Meski di mata kawan-kawannya, ia dikenal sebagai seorang _namja_ yang cukup humoris, ramah, penuh semangat dan sangat menyenangkan, namun Jinki sejatinya merupakan orang dengan jalan pemikiran yang cukup kompleks.

_The Prince of Writing._

Itulah reputasi terpuncak yang sanggup ia dapatkan dalam karirnya sebagai seorang penulis. Seorang pangeran dalam dunia karya tulis. Semenjak ia menerbitkan sebuah buku bertajuk distopia yang menelaah pada kehidupan masyarakat kalangan bawah, namanya pun semakin dikenal di kalangan publik dan buku-buku yang ditulisnya selalu saja menduduki peringkat _Best Seller_.

Kini, _namja_ itu ingin mendapatkan inspirasi baru. Masih dengan tema filosofi kehidupan. Tapi Jinki tak ingin menulis hal-hal yang sifatnya klise. Ia ingin menemukan sebuah warna baru. Ia ingin menemukan sebuah teori kehidupan baru yang bisa diterapkan secara universal. Hal yang cukup sederhana sejatinya bisa melahirkan sekumpulan enigma kompleks yang tak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Namun, sekarang… Jinki ingin menemukan hal yang lebih.

Keindahan.

Ia ingin menelaah sebuah esensi keindahan dalam pribadi rumit yang dimiliki manusia.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah kafe.

Tempat itu seolah menjadi tempat persinggahan tetap yang akan selalu dikunjungi Jinki—setiap kali _namja_ itu ingin mencari inspirasi. Secangkir kopi dan sebuah laptop adalah dua entitas yang setia menemani _namja_ penulis itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Menatap para pelayan kafe yang berlalu lalang dan juga beberapa pelanggan yang bercengkrama di meja mereka masing-masing—sejatinya cukup mampu untuk membuat penalaran Jinki terstimulus dengan baik.

Hanya dengan menatap panorama itu saja, Jinki bisa memikirkan banyak probabilitas mengenai enigma kepribadian yang dimiliki setiap orang. Namun, sayang. Entah mengapa, dari sekian banyaknya orang yang ia perhatikan di kala itu, tak ada satupun yang mampu menarik atensi secara utuh.

"Beberapa pelajar SMA _yoeja_. Yang mereka bicarakan sudah pasti subtansi percintaan remaja dan juga menggosipkan _namja-namj_a tampan. Lalu seorang _ahjussi _yang sepertinya mencoba melepaskan penat dengan menengguk kopi dengan kadar kafein tertinggi. Dan _noona_ kantoran yang ada di sana juga sepertinya menghadapi dilema ekonomi. Aku yakin, ia yang menjadi punggung keluarga. _Aiishh_… sungguh klise. Kenapa tak ada satupun yang unik?"

Jinki mulai mengeluh dengan raut pasrah saat menginspeksi segenap orang yang ada di dalam kafe. Panorama yang ia tatap sungguh tak ada yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi rutinitas yang sama. Dan menatap layar laptop yang masih kosong melompong hanya membuat Jinki semakin tak bersemangat.

"Selama aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi obyek risetku, maka aku tak akan bisa menghasilkan tulisan apapun…" Dengan raut frustasi, Jinki menghela napasnya dan hanya bisa menyangga hamparan pipinya dengan kepalan tangannya. Jemarinya tampak memainkan _mouse_ laptopnya dengan irama malas. Kejenuhan yang melanda, membuatnya tak sadar jika lagu yang didendangkan seorang penyanyi kafe di kala itu sudah mendekati titik akhir. Dan suara tepuk tangan beberapa pelanggan yang ada di sana membuat lamunan Jinki pada akhirnya terbuyarkan.

"Baiklah. Semoga kalian semua terhibur dengan penampilan yang sudah dihadirkan oleh _Sherlock Band_! Dan penampilan berikutnya akan dibawakan secara solo! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Max!"

Suara tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh. Bersamaan dengan MC yang tengah mempersilakan acaranya untuk diambil alih, seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dan berambut raven mulai melangkahkan diri ke atas panggung dengan gitar akustik di tangannya. Jinki yang saat itu tengah menengguk secangkir kopinya—mulai mengernyutkan dahi, skeptis.

'Siapa _namja_ itu? Selama aku singgah di kafe ini, aku tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.'

Rasa kurositas membumbung tinggi.

Jinki mulai meletakkan secangkir kopinya ke atas meja dan lantas bersandar di bantalan kursinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mata obsidiannya terus tertuju pada entitas _namja_ raven misterius yang saat ini tengah mengatur _mic_nya dan terduduk di sebuah kursi—yang sudah disediakan para staff kafe. Jika ditilik secara detil, paras _namja _itu sejatinya begitu tampan. Balutan jaket kulit hitam yang dipakainya seolah menyiratkan aura misterius dan pribadinya yang terkesan tak acuh dan dingin.

Dan tak ada yang membuat Jinki semakin tertegun saat _namja_ itu mulai menarikan jemarinya pada untaian dawai gitar yang dibawanya. Melodi yang dihasilkan begitu merdu. Dan suara emas yang digemakan _namja_ itu seolah mampu membius penalaran Jinki sepenuhnya.

"_Yeollyeotda datyeojin pandoraui sangja_

_Gyeolguk eonjengan teojyeobeoril sihanpoktan kkeureoango."_

_(The closed Pandora's box has been opened_

_I hold a timed bomb that will explode any moment)_

Segenap penonton seakan takjub. Jinki bahkan mematung dengan raut tak percaya. _Namja_ misterius—yang disebut-sebut sebagai Max itu—terus saja menggemakan alunan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan tinggi. Dalam sejarah hidupnya, Jinki tak pernah mendengar seorang penyanyi dengan suara vokal sedewa Max. Suara tenor yang digemakannya begitu emosional dan sangat dalam. Resonansinya mampu menggetarkan hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"_Nugunga jeonghaejun gil ttara geotneunda_

_Deo isang geoul soge bichwojiji annneun sideun neoui kkum."_

_(And I am walking on a path decided for me by someone else_

_My withered dream doesn't reflect in the mirror anymore)_

Cara _namja_ raven itu menggemakan lirik lagunya dengan nada yang sangat _poignant_ seolah mampu menarik atensi Jinki secara penuh. Ia tak bisa menjabarkan, bagaimana kepribadian Max yang sesungguhnya. Semakin dilihat, _namja_ itu seolah berlindung dibalik persona misterius yang dimilikinya. Jinki tak bisa menganalisa. _Namja_ yang ia pandang itu sungguh penuh akan enigma. Entitas pribadinya bak jaringan _circuit_ dengan banyak cabang yang tak bisa diprediksikan ujung pangkalnya.

_"Cheoreomneun jangnan bigeukjeok gyeolmal eoriseogeo i paradokse_

_Sansanjogak nan yuriui seongbyeok getaway."_

_(Immature jokes, sad conclusions – this paradox is so foolish – broken pieces of my glass castle wall – getaway)_

Lagu pun semakin mamasuki fase puncak. Untaian _chorus_ kembali digemakan oleh Max dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Sesaat setelah jari jemari itu memetik untaian dawai gitar untuk mendendangkan melodi terakhir, dua obsidian itu tiba-tiba mendongak, mengarah langsung ke arah Jinki.

Tercekat.

Jinki tercekat. Untuk sesaat, nalarnya seolah tak mampu untuk berfungsi dengan baik. _Namja _raven itu tengah menatapnya dari altar panggung. Dua obsidian bertemu pandang. Dan tatapan dingin nan tajam itu seolah mampu menghunus hingga ke dasar intuisi Jinki. Kontak pandangan itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Karena pada akhirnya, Max mulai beranjak pergi dari panggung saat penampilan yang sudah ia hadirkan telah berakhir. Segenap orang yang ada di dalam kafe kembali bertepuk tangan, merasa terhibur dengan penampilan memukau itu.

Jinki membisu, tak berkata.

Ia seolah membeku. Menepuk tangan pun tak sanggup ia lakukan. Ada daya tarik misterius yang membuatnya mengukir nyata entitas _namja_ raven itu ke dalam benaknya. Meski hanya berpandangan selama sepersekian detik saja, obsidian itu seolah mampu memahat penalarannya dalam rasa takjub yang begitu besar.

Pencarian Jinki berakhir.

Embodimen enigma itu telah ditemukan. Dengan segenap persona misterius dan pribadi tak terdefinisi yang dimiliki oleh _namja _raven itu, Jinki yakin bahwa ia mampu menemukan keindahan enigma yang selama ini ia kali ini Jinki tak sanggup memprediksi kepribadian seseorang yang ditatapnya. Hanya _namja_ raven itu.

Hanya _namja_ raven itu satu-satunya orang yang sanggup membuat Jinki bertanya-tanya.

Ia harus menemukan _namja_ itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Jinki pasti akan menemukannya lagi. Ia tak akan melepas inspirasi terbesarnya itu jauh-jauh. Dengan determinasi tinggi, namja berambut karamel itu lantas beranjak dari mejanya dan melangkah dengan senyum optimis di paras manisnya.

.

.

* * *

'_Hari ini, telah kutemukan apa yang kucari. Entitas sempurna dengan sejuta enigma yang menjeratku dalam dimensi takjub.'_

'_Aku tak bisa mendefinisikan personanya. Aku bahkan tak mampu menebak untaian persepsi yang dipendamnya mengenai kehidupan ini.'_

'_Ia hanya berlalu pergi... dengan bayangan sebagai sahabat setianya. Apatis sebagai bentengnya. Angkuh sebagai singasananya. Regal sebagai titahnya. Dan semua itu membuatku terpaku. Membuatku semakin terlarut dalam genangan tanya.'_

'_Sejatinya, siapa gerangan dia? Mampukah aku menemukan eksistensinya lagi... wahai pijaran waktu?'_

_._

_._

Beberapa hari semenjak _namja_ raven itu menunjukkan penampilannya, Jinki harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia tak mampu menemukan sumber inspirasinya itu lagi di dalam kafe. Ternyata, _namja_ raven itu merupakan _namja_ nomaden yang tak pernah singgah di satu tempat saja. Ia memilih untuk menunjukkan aksinya di satu kafe dan keesokkan harinya, ia menghilang begitu saja, seolah ingin menghilangkan jejak eksistensinya sendiri.

Jinki tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Semakin _namja_ raven misterius itu sulit untuk dijangkau, maka semakin besar pula keinginan Jinki untuk merengkuhnya. Ia pun berusaha untuk memprediksi kemana _namja_—yang disebut sebagai Max—itu pergi. Pemusik jalanan itu sudah pasti akan menjajakan penampilannya di beberapa kafe lain. Hanya bermodalkan probabilitas itu, Jinki pun memulai usahanya dengan menyinggahi beberapa kafe terkenal di kotanya.

Sebuah proses pencarian tidaklah mudah.

Jinki tahu itu.

Ia tak akan menaruh ekspektasi terlalu tinggi. Ia tak akan terlalu berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan _namja_ raven itu dalam waktu singkat. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ia habiskan waktunya memijaki beberapa kafe asing yang belum pernah didatangi sebelumnya. Seminggu. Dua minggu. Sebulan. Ia lalui semua itu dan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan banyak infomasi.

Dan saat itu tiba.

Saat dimana Jinki bertemu dengan _namja_ raven itu lagi.

_Shim Changmin._

Itulah nama sesungguhnya dari _namja_ misterius yang selalu menggunakan Max sebagai nama panggungnya. Jinki sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai hal itu. Ia sungguh terkesan seperti seorang _stalker_. Bahkan mungkin, detektif handal saja tidak akan sampai seobsesi itu pada target yang hendak diselidikinya.

Tanpa malu, ia berusaha untuk duduk di barisan terdepan dan selalu saja memerhatikan baik-baik setiap kali_ namja_ raven itu menunjukkan penampilannya. Jinki tentu saja tidak langsung berkonfrotasi dengan sumber inspirasinya itu setelah ia berhasil menemukannya. Jelas saja. Bagaimana ia bisa berkonfrontasi jika _namja_ raven itu selalu saja menghilang setelah pertunjukkannya berakhir? Dan kali ini, Jinki tak akan membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi begitu saja.

Ia memutuskan untuk merealisasikan tujuannya.

Sebuah... bar malam.

Ya. Kali ini, _namja_ berambut raven itu tengah bernyanyi di dalam bar malam. Jinki berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan raut ketidak-nyamanannya saat beberapa orang yang ada di sana mulai menari dan berdesak-desakkan tak pandang etika. Jinki sungguh tak menyukai suasana bar yang dipenuhi dengan hedonisme itu. Tapi demi mencapai tujuannya, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Gemuruh sorak penonton semakin membumbung nyaring saat mereka menginginkan _encore_. Namun, sang bintang panggung tak acuh dengan hal itu dan beranjak begitu saja, keluar dari dalam bar. Jinki terbelalak menatapnya. Ia tak boleh sampai kehilangan jejak _namja_ raven itu lagi.

"A-Ah, TUNGGU!" Jinki mulai berlari. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk segera keluar dari bar itu dan mengejar sumber inspirasinya. Dan beruntung, karena sepertinya, apa yang ia katakan telah didengarkan. _Namja_ raven itu mulai menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap Jinki.

Dan Jinki seakan tercekat untuk sesaat tatkala dua obsidian itu mulai menatapnya dengan begitu pekat.

"A-Anda... S-Shim Changmin 'kan?"

"Siapa kau?"

Suara bernada tajam itu membuat Jinki terhenyak. Jantung Jinki berdebar cepat saat ia bisa melihat secara langsung, seperti apa detil entitas _namja_ raven itu dari jarak dekat. Tinggi. _Namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar tinggi. Parasnya begitu tampan. Bahkan terlalu tampan untuk seorang penyanyi jalanan. Dengan postur tubuh yang mendekati sempurna, ia bisa saja menjadi seorang artis atau idola dunia yang sangat terkenal, pikir Jinki.

Dan parasnya mulai memerah saat ia sadar bahwa ia sudah memandangi _namja_ yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya itu terlalu lama.

"Uhh... _mian_. A-Aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya. Aku Lee Jinki, seorang penulis. Bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar, Changmin-_ssi_? Aku ingin mengadakan riset kecil untuk bahan buku terbaru yang hendak kutulis."

Suasana di kala itu benar-benar canggung. Jinki mendadak gugup saat figur yang ia layangkan tanya hanya terdiam, tanpa reaksi. Obsidian itu terus saja menatapnya dengan begitu skeptis dan dingin.

Dan Jinki terbelalak kaget saat _namja_ raven itu mulai berbalik membelakanginya dan mengguratkan jawaban singkat.

"_Ani_."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Penolakan itu tentu tak pernah diduga oleh Jinki sebelumnya. Kali ini, ia berekspektasi tinggi bahwa Changmin bersedia untuk membantunya. Ia sudah mati-matian untuk menemukan _namja_ itu bukan untuk pulang dengan tangan kosong. Jinki akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Itu sudah menjadi prinsip.

Persisten, pada akhirnya Jinki mulai beranjak dan menghadang Changmin agar _namja_ itu tak melangkah terlalu jauh. Ia berdiri tegap dengan raut determinasi di parasnya. Jinki tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan mungkin terkesan lancang. Menghadang orang yang tak mengenalmu sama sekali dan memaksanya untuk membantumu. Namun, Jinki tak peduli.

Selama ini, ia sudah dikenal sebagai seorang _namja_ yang sangat sopan dan begitu santun.

Tapi sekarang... bukan saatnya untuk bersikap seperti itu.

"_Jebal_! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini. Kumohon, Changmin-_ssi_. Pikirkan lagi tawaranku ini. Atau kau menginginkan imbalan? Aku pasti akan memberikannya! Berapapun itu!" Nada Jinki terdengar putus asa. Tapi sepertinya, Changmin bukanlah _namja_ yang mudah berbelas kasihan. Jika dibandingkan dengan bongkahan es, _namja_ itu sungguh berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dan keras.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal ini. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sama sekali. Sebaiknya, kau cari orang lain saja." Dengan ketus, Changmin mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jinki sendiri. Dan denialisasi itu tak lantas membuat Jinki merasa kesal. Kontradiksi, _namja_ berambut karamel itu justru tersenyum tipis.

Ini barulah permulaan.

"Ah, dingin sekali. Kau benar-benar menarik, Changmin-_ssi_."

.

.

* * *

'_Ada yang berkata bahwa orang dengan pribadi yang begitu dingin dan keras, nyatanya adalah orang dengan hati terhangat dan terlembut yang pernah ada.'_

'_Ada juga yang memiliki teori bahwa, batu akan terkikis jika terlalu lama dihantam oleh tetesan air.'_

'_Apakah mungkin namja penuh enigma itu bisa membuktikan bahwa dua teori itu benar adanya?'_

'_Aku tak akan pernah tahu jika aku tak mengejarnya... benar 'kan?'_

.

.

"Kau ingin menemui... Shim Changmin?"

"_Ne_."

Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah entitas _namja_ yang saat ini berada di hadapan Jinki. _Namja_ itu terlihat melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari memandang skeptis. Sebuah gedung tua yang penuh dengan coretan dan beberapa berandal yang berlalu lalang. Panorama itu seolah menjadi sebuah _background_ dimana Jinki memijakkan kakinya.

Setelah menyelidiki latar belakang Changmin yang terselubungi akan pekatnya kabut misteri, pada akhirnya, Jinki berhasil mendapatkan informasi bahwa beberapa minggu ini, _namja_ raven yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya itu tengah menempati sebuah gedung tua—tempat perkumpulan berandalan—untuk sementara waktu saja. Dan sebelum ia kehilangan jejak Changmin sepenuhnya, ia akan melakukan apapun agar dapat kembali berkonfrontasi dengan _namja_ itu. Meski yang ia lakukan memiliki konsekuensi fatal sekalipun.

Dan di sinilah Jinki, menghadap Kyuhyun—yang kemungkinan besar merupakan teman dekat Changmin. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa _namja_ itu mau mempertemukannya dengan Changmin. Apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar krusial. Dan Jinki tak ingin lagi kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Setelah terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk sesaat, pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan mulai menghela napasnya. _Namja_ itu lantas berbalik dan segera beranjak masuk ke dalam gedung. Dan paras Jinki sedikit memerah saat tak sengaja mendengar teriakan yang sudah diguratkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"HEI, CHANGMIN-_AH_! CEPATLAH KEMARI! KAU SUDAH DITUNGGU OLEH _NAMJA CHINGU_MU DI LUAR!"

"_M-Mwoh_? _N-NAMJA CHINGU_!" Jinki terbelalak syok. Jantungnya berdebar keras dengan tuduhan itu. Memikirkan gambaran bahwa ia adalah kekasih dari sumber inspirasinya sendiri membuat parasnya mendadak panas.

"_Y-Yah_! A-Aku bukanlah _namja cingu_nya—"

Sungguh sayang. Belum sempat Jinki menjelaskan, ucapannya terintervensi tatkala sesosok _namja_ yang sudah ia cari-cari itu mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar gedung. Jinki sungguh terhenyak saat mendapati entitas Changmin sepenuhnya. _Namja_ raven itu sepertinya juga terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau lagi—"

"_Yah_! Changmin-_ah_! Tega sekali kau tak memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Kupikir, kita ini teman baik." Kyuhyun mulai bersandar di hamparan dinding dengan bibir mengerucut ketus. Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya, skeptis.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Apa maksudku? Hei, ayolah! Kau itu cerdas, Changmin-_ah_! Masa kau tak paham, Hah?" Kyuhyun memijat keningnya dengan raut pasrah. "Yang kumaksud adalah, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki _namja chingu_ semanis ini? Tsk! Kau bilang bahwa kau tak tertarik dengan cinta? _Aaiishh_... harusnya aku tahu jika omonganmu itu _bullshit_!"

"_Mwoh_? _Namja chingu_?" Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Dan paras Jinki kembali merona merah dengan pernyataan itu. Di saat ia ingin meluruskan segenap kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, Changmin sepertinya mampu membaca jalan pemikirannya dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia bukanlah _namja chingu_ku, Kyu. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya—"

"_Aaiishh_... sudahlah! Aku tak akan pernah percaya padamu. Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan urusanmu dengannya. Setelah ini, kita harus segera bergegas menuju ke klub _Mirotic_." Dengan itu, Kyuhyun segera berlalu ke dalam gedung, meninggalkan Changmin berdua saja dengan Jinki. Keheningan kembali menghunus masa. Dan Jinki menelan ludahnya saat dua obsidian itu kembali menatapnya dengan cukup tajam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku berada di tempat ini?"

"Uhh... i-itu—" Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia mulai menatap ke atas dan ke bawah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyamarkan rasa gugup dan canggungnya namun gagal. Dan kegentaran pun semakin meracuki benaknya secara utuh.

Changmin hanya menyunggingkan seringai sinis.

"Kau benar-benar _stalker_, ya? Mendatangi semua pertunjukan musikku dan terus saja menatapku di barisan terdepan. Apakah jawabanku waktu itu masih belum jelas? Aku tak berminat menjadi obyek risetmu. Carilah orang lain!"

"Jika aku bisa, aku sudah pasti akan mencari orang lain, Changmin-_ssi_," tegas Jinki serius. "Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang penuh dengan enigma sepertimu. Kau begitu berbeda, Changmin-ssi. Pribadimu... sungguh menarik di mataku."

Penjelasan itu membuat Changmin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa dengan raut sarkastik di parasnya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pemikiran Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu sepertinya terlalu cepat dalam menilai sesuatu.

"Hah! Pribadiku menarik? Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kesimpulan seperti itu jika kau tak sedikitpun mengenalku?" sindiran itu hanya membuat Jinki tersenyum.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu secara luar dan dalam, Changmin-_ssi_. Tapi aku memiliki keyakinan. Aku yakin bahwa kau adalah _namja_ dengan pribadi yang begitu menarik."

Frase itu membuat Changmin memicingkan pandangannya. Dengan aura intimidasi, ia mulai mendekati Jinki dan membuat _namja_ itu melangkah mundur secara perlahan.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau adalah seorang penulis. Apa kau tak curiga dengan latar belakangku, Hah? Aku tinggal di gedung tua tempat para berandalan liar berkumpul. Belum lagi... aku hanya seorang penyanyi jalanan yang mungkin saja... juga merupakan orang jahat."

"I-Itu..." Jinki mulai gentar saat punggungnya menghantam hamparan dinding. Changmin mengunci posisinya dengan mendaratkan tangan kanannya di dekat bahunya sementara tangan kirinya menjerat ujung dagu Jinki dengan kasar. Obsidian itu kembali menghunus tajam.

"Kau tahu? Datang sendiri di tempat seperti ini benar-benar berbahaya. Kau tak mengenal siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Belum lagi dengan komplotan berandal bajingan yang ada di sini. Mereka tak akan peduli jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dan mungkin..."

Changmin mulai menghimpitkan hamparan bibirnya di daun telinga Jinki. Sebuah bisikan bernada berat diguratkan dengan tajamnya. Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan menggigil gentar mendengar itu.

"... aku bisa saja _memperkosamu_ sekarang juga."

"_M-Mwoh_—" Jinki terbelalak syok. Parasnya merona merah. Jemari Changmin mulai meraba kancing kemeja yang dikenakan olehnya dan mencoba untuk membukanya satu persatu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan ia pun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desah. _Namja_ raven itu menghunuskan paras di sela lehernya, menciumi tiap jenjang bahunya.

"_A-Andwae_..." Jinki menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Tangannya menjerat jemari Changmin, mencoba menahan _namja_ raven itu untuk tidak bertindak terlalu jauh.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya."

Dengan determinasi yang tersisa, Jinki nekat mengguratkan jawaban seperti itu. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa Changmin bukanlah orang biadab. Ia pasti hanya ingin menggertak dan menakut-nakuti Jinki saja. Dan hal itu pada akhirnya membuat Changmin menghentikan tindakannya, sedikit geram.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa aku tak akan melakukan hal itu padamu?"

"Karena aku percaya padamu... Changmin-_ssi_."

Dan pandangan pekat yang dilayangkan Jinki seolah mampu menggetarkan dinding pertahanan ego Changmin. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu benar-benar menaruh harapan yang cukup tinggi padanya. Changmin bahkan tak mendapati kontur takut di diri Jinki sama sekali. Hanya ada kontur percaya.

Ia benar-benar mempercayai Changmin.

Dengan ketus, Changmin menarik diri dari Jinki dan mulai berbalik membelakangi _namja_ karamel itu. Untaian frase kembali ia guratkan dengan nada tajam.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Dan Jinki hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Rasa lega mengguyur benaknya secara utuh. Spekulasinya sungguh tepat. Changmin bukanlah orang jahat. Dan fakta itu hanya membuat pribadinya semakin diselimuti dengan enigma. Keinginan Jinki untuk menelaah pribadi _namja_ raven itupun semakin kuat.

Dengan sedikit girang, Jinki kembali beranjak untuk berdiri di hadapan Changmin dan berusaha untuk melakukan penawaran sekali lagi. "Jadi, bagaimana, Changmin-_ssi_? Aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau mau membantuku."

Changmin menghela napasnya dengan raut lelah. "Aku tak suka jika privasiku dicampuri oleh orang asing yang sama sekali tak kukenal—"

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya butuh mengenalku saja 'kan?"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Jinki hanya terkekeh dengan determinasi tinggi di parasnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu sudi terbuka padaku, Changmin-_ssi_. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa kau bisa percaya padaku." Changmin menyeringai sarkas mendengar itu. Matanya memandang remeh. Determinasi Jinki hanya membuatnya semakin ingin membuat harapan _namja_ itu pupus seutuhnya. Jinki sungguh tak mengenal siapa Changmin sebenarnya. Dan dalam paradigma mutlak Changmin, tak ada satupun orang yang mampu membuatnya membuka hati dengan mudah.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tak peduli."

Dengan raut dingin, Changmin mulai berlalu meninggalkan Jinki. Dan yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum lembut dalam diam. Secara tak langsung, sumber inspirasinya itu sudah memberikan ijin pada Jinki untuk membuktikan usahanya.

Dan demi menggapai esensi keindahan enigma itu...

Jinki sudah pasti akan berjuang hingga ke titik darah penghabisannya.

.

.

* * *

'_Tahukah kalian? Menelaah sebuah enigma dibutuhkan suatu untaian usaha yang cukup keras. Dan bahkan... determinasiku pun seakan diuji.'_

'_Kini aku paham, mengapa banyak film, dongeng, legenda ataupun kisah rakyat dengan protagonist yang berwatak keras kepala dan persisten.'_

'_Karena pada dasarnya...'_

'_Jika mereka tak keras kepala, mereka tak akan bisa menggapai mimpinya.'_

_._

_._

"Ah, kau terlambat. Changmin baru saja pergi ke sebuah restoran _seafood_ di sekitar sini tadi."

"_Mwoh_!"

Jinki mulai mengacak rambut karamelnya dengan frustasi saat mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Seminggu berlalu dan Jinki selalu saja persisten mendatangi Changmin. Meskipun _namja_ raven itu tak acuh padanya dan tak pernah menganggapnya eksis sama sekali, Jinki sungguh tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia akan selalu mendatangi pertunjukan musik Changmin dan akan selalu berusaha mendekati _namja_ itu.

Dan kini, sepertinya _namja_ dengan suara emas itu menghindari Jinki lagi.

Dengan bibir mengerucut, Jinki menjunjung tas ransel kecilnya dan memutuskan untuk segera menyusul Changmin. Waktu seminggu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mempelajari kebiasaan dan tempat-tempat apa saja yang selalu dikunjungi oleh sumber inspirasinya itu. Hah... bagus sekali. Ia benar-benar resmi menjadi seorang _stalker_ sekarang.

"Kau sungguh terobsesi dengan Changmin, ya?"

"Eh?" Jinki mengerjapkan matanya, tak menduga bahwa spekulasi itu bisa tergurat dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dan parasnya mulai merona merah saat _namja_ itu kembali berkomentar blak-blakkan sembari menyunggingkan seringai misterius.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai—"

"_ANIO_! A-Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukai Changmin-_ssi_!" Dengan cepat, Jinki membantah hal itu. Geliatnya yang terlihat kelabakan dan salah tingkah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Setelah menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping, Jinki mulai meluruskan semuanya.

"Bukannya aku terobsesi dengan Changmin-_ssi_. Hanya saja, saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan inspirasi untuk buku terbaruku. Dan hanya Changmin-_ssi _saja yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini. Tema bukuku adalah enigma kepribadian. Dan Changmin-_ssi_ merupakan seorang _namja_ dengan pribadi yang menarik. Ia sungguh berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang sudah kutemui selama ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna segenap pernyataan itu. Dan dengan tawa kecil, Jinki kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Aku hanya ingin ia sedikit terbuka padaku. Itu saja. Aku sungguh tak berniat untuk mencampuri privasinya. Aku hanya ingin Changmin-_ssi_ sedikit menuangkan pandangannya mengenai kehidupannya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membagikan pandangan idealis itu pada semua orang dengan buku yang hendak kutulis. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ada kehangatan dan keindahan... dalam dinginnya enigma pribadi seseorang."

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Sejatinya, ia sungguh takjub dengan tekad kuat yang dimiliki Jinki.

"Kau tahu? Pertama kali aku melihatmu yang ingin menemui Changmin, aku benar-benar mengira bahwa kau adalah _namja chingu_nya. Selama ini, satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya sudi untuk bersosialisasi hanyalah aku saja. Kami sudah menjadi sahabat baik semenjak kecil. Jadi, aku paham betul dengan watak dan juga sikapnya yang dingin itu. Tidak mudah bagi Changmin untuk menerima orang baru ke dalam hidupnya. Probabilitas itu sungguh seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami."

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinki tertunduk, bisu. Berkas-berkas semangat yang terpatri di dalam dirinya sedikit menurun. Namun, Kyuhyun segera mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahunya, membuat Jinki mendongakkan pandangan ke arah _namja _itu.

"Tapi... jika kau benar-benar menginginkan Changmin untuk terbuka padamu, maka saranku cukup sederhana. Jangan menyerah dan bersabarlah. Itu saja. Memang, sangat tidak mudah membuatnya terbuka dengan orang lain. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa jika orang itu adalah kau, ia mungkin mau terbuka nantinya."

"_Mwoh_? _Jinjja_?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk affirmatif.

"Changmin adalah _namja_ yang sangat menarik. Keputusanmu yang memilih Changmin sebagai sumber inspirasi untuk buku yang hendak kau tulis merupakan keputusan yang tepat. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal baru jika kau berhasil menggapai kepercayaannya. Tetaplah berusaha. Segenap kerja kerasmu pasti akan membuahkan hasil. Dan jika ia berlaku kasar padamu, kau bisa melaporkannya padaku. Maka, aku pasti akan mendaratkan jitakan di kepalanya yang keras itu."

Jinki terkekeh renyah. Dukungan Kyuhyun kembali membuat bara semangatnya bangkit. Dengan sopan, ia mulai membungkukkan dirinya di hadapan _namja_ yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu.

"_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

'_Aku... sudah pasti akan berjuang dengan keras!'_

.

.

* * *

Suasana restoran _seafood_ di kala itu terlihat begitu klise.

Dengan tak acuh, Changmin melahap segenap makanan dengan porsi berlebihan yang sudah tersaji di atas mejanya. Ritual itu sudah menjadi rutinitas yang harus ia lakukan. Tak ada yang lebih berharga di matanya selain makanan. Alasannya sungguh sederhana. Manusia akan mati jika tak makan, bukan? Hal itulah yang membuat kedudukan makanan menjadi sangat prioritas di mata Changmin.

Dan tak diketahui oleh _namja_ raven itu, suara ketikan laptop mulai menggema dengan kecepatan statis tepat dari arah belakang. Sadar dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, Changmin segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu dan membelalakkan kedua matanya, terkejut.

"_Sang entitas enigma terlihat memanjakan perutnya dengan melahap makanan yang sudah terhidang di mejanya. Ia terus melahapnya, seakan tak acuh dengan mata dunia yang memandangnya. Manusia membutuhkan makan. Hal yang sifatnya simple seperti itu sudah pasti tersemat dalam jala penalarannya. Terkadang, aku berpikir—apakah ia pernah menatap warna baru dalam monotonitas yang ia lakukan itu?"_

Jinki bergumam sendiri sembari mengetikkan segenap frase yang ia muntahkan. Matanya berfokus pada layar laptop di mejanya, seakan tak sadar jika sedari tadi, subyek yang ia kisahkan dalam karya tulisnya—sudah berdiri menghadapnya dengan pandangan tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"E-Eh?" Pedang tanya dengan suara tajam yang cukup familiar itu sukses membuat atensi Jinki berpaling dari laptopnya. Dan pandangan skeptis yang dilayangkan Changmin membuatnya terkekeh pelan sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"_A-Annyeong_, Changmin-_ssi_—"

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau sedang menulis tentangku lagi." Tuduhan tajam itu membuat Jinki memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sembari mengacungkan simbol perdamaian dengan jemarinya. Changmin lantas memutar bola matanya dengan raut terganggu. Merasa bahwa memarahi Jinki tak akan ada gunanya, ia pun kembali terduduk di mejanya dan mencoba untuk menghabiskan makanannya yang tersisa. Dan tak diduga sebelumnya, ternyata Jinki juga turut beranjak dari mejanya dan terduduk di meja Changmin sembari membawa laptopnya.

"_Aigooo_... aku lapar. Di sini menyediakan menu ayam tidak, ya?" Jinki mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menginspeksi buku menu yang terletak di atas meja Changmin. Dan ia tahu bahwa dunia akan kiamat jika mendadak ada menu ayam yang disediakan oleh restoran khusus _seafood_ yang ia singgahi itu. Dengan raut pasrah, ia pun menutup buku menunya dan menatap Changmin—yang saat itu masih terlihat melahap makanannya, mengabaikan Jinki.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku memesan menu yang sama seperti yang Changmin-_ssi_ makan sekarang." Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan tak sampai hitungan detik, Jinki sudah memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan salah satu menu hidangan yang sedang dilahap Changmin.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _Saeng Sung Jun_. Seperti yang sedang dilahap Changmin-_ssi_ saat ini."

"_Arasso_. Sebentar lagi, kami akan membawakan pesanan Anda."

"_Gomawo_." Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Dan sesaat setelah pelayan itu berlalu pergi, _namja_ berambut karamel itu kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Changmin. Sebuah konversasi satu pihak kembali ia lakukan.

"_Aiishh_... hari ini kau cepat sekali menghilang, Changmin-_ssi_. Jika saja Kyuhyun-_ssi_ tidak menyebutkan _seafood_, aku pasti sudah mendatangi resto pizza yang ada di sana. Kau suka pizza 'kan? Ah, lupakan. Kau suka makanan secara general. Aku tak perlu kaget dengan hal ini."

Frase yang diguratkan Jinki tak lantas membuat Changmin berhenti mengabaikan _namja_ itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak mendongakkan pandangannya dan tetap fokus pada makanan yang dilahapnya. Namun, sejujurnya merupakan hal yang sulit bagi Changmin untuk tidak sedetikpun melirik Jinki—yang notabene terlalu aktif untuk menjadi pihak yang diabaikan. Penulis itu sepertinya mampu mengisi hawa canggung dengan basa-basi sepele untuk menghidupkan suasana.

"Tadi, baru saja Minho—temanku sesama penulis—memberitahuku bahwa buku keempatku telah mencapai angka penjualan tertinggi. Hal ini membuatku senang tentu saja. Karena masih banyak yang tertarik dengan karya tulisku." Jinki terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terlihat memainkan gantungan _flashdisk_ yang terkait pada laptopnya.

"Dan aku yakin, jika buku kelimaku ini telah selesai dengan sempurna dan diterbitkan, pasti angka penjualannya akan jauh lebih melonjak dibandingkan dengan empat bukuku sebelumnya. Karena aku akan mengisahkan pandangan hidup dari seseorang yang begitu menarik."

Changmin berhenti mengunyah untuk sejenak. Atensinya lantas terarah pada Jinki. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Sebuah senyum lembut yang tampak begitu manis dipandang mata. Jujur saja, sejatinya Jinki merupakan _namja_ tampan dan sangat manis. Ia merupakan _namja_ idaman dengan pribadi yang menyenangkan, cerdas dan penuh dengan wawasan luas.

Sempurna.

Ia merupakan _namja_ yang cukup sempurna.

Dan hal itu membuat Changmin bertanya-tanya. Apa sejatinya, yang membuat Jinki begitu persisten dan yakin bahwa Changmin adalah _namja_ yang begitu menarik? Pribadi mereka bahkan sangat bertolak belakang dan kontradiksi. Jika diumpamakan dalam bentuk warna, maka Jinki adalah putih dan Changmin adalah sisi hitamnya.

Namun, dari cara Jinki menatapnya, kontradiksi itu seolah dipandang sebelah mata begitu saja.

Selama ini, Changmin selalu menerima pandangan kagum dari banyak orang. Mereka semua mengagumi Changmin berkat suara emas dan fisik sempurna yang selalu dipandang sebagai idola karena persona luarnya saja. Namun,dari segenap pandangan kagum yang diterimanya, hanya Jinki saja yang mampu membuat Changmin tertegun.

_Namja_ itu selalu intens menatapnya, seolah-olah pandangan itu diselimuti dengan kontur kekaguman yang supremasi. Kadar kekaguman itu begitu tinggi. Jinki menatapnya seakan-akan Changmin adalah _namja_ yang sangat sempurna. Ia menganggap Changmin sempurna bukan karena persona luar yang selama ini selalu ia tampakkan. Tapi dari dalam.

Ia memandang sempurna entitas terdalam dari pribadi Changmin itu sendiri.

Dan lagi... kelembutan itu.

Pandangan lembut itu seolah mampu memijarkan kehangatan dalam dinginnya hati Changmin. Semuanya terkesan seperti _dejavu_.

"Ahahaha... mulutmu sedikit belepotan, Changmin-_ssi_." Jinki menyengir tipis dan lantas mengambil selembar tisu yang ada di dekatnya. Ia usapkan tisu itu di mulut Changmin dengan nekatnya. Dan ia yakin, hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum _namja_ raven itu benar-benar menepisnya dan membentaknya dengan tajam. Jinki sudah siap dengan resistensi itu.

Akan tetapi...

Yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

Diam.

Changmin hanya diam sembari terus menatap intens ke arah Jinki. Ia tak terlihat marah dan bahkan tak menepis tangan Jinki seperti yang sudah diprediksikan. Ia membiarkan penulis itu melakukan apa yang ia mau. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki terkejut tentu saja.

'K-Kenapa ia tidak menepisku d-dan malah menatapku seperti itu?'

Jinki membatin penuh tanya. Mulutnya sedikit menganga sementara tangannya mulai gemetar. Tatapan intens yang dilayangkan Changmin membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Dua obsidian itu begitu pekat, seolah mencoba untuk menyusuri esensi terdalam Jinki. Dan kegentaran pun semakin menghunus diri.

Jalan pemikiran Changmin sungguh sulit untuk ditebak.

Dengan cepat, Jinki menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia tak berani membalas tatapan intens itu terlalu lama. Semua ini sulit dipercaya. Padahal, ia hanya iseng saja mengusapkan tisu itu ke mulut Changmin. Berharap bahwa _namja_ raven itu merasa kesal dan membentaknya dengan kasar. Berharap bahwa _namja_ raven itu akan mengguratkan secercah frase padanya.

Ia hanya ingin membuat Changmin paham bahwa ia benar-benar eksis. Ia hanya ingin menarik sedikit perhatian Changmin.

Namun, _namja_ itu justru tak marah sama sekali.

Ia hanya membisu. Ia hanya menatap Jinki dalam-dalam dengan pandangan penuh enigma. Dan yang dipandang hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan gugup. Sungguh, Jinki tak mengerti, mengapa jantungnya mendadak seperti mau meledak saja. Ini bukan dirinya yang biasanya.

Beruntung, hawa canggung itu terbuyarkan saat seorang pelayan mulai menghidangkan menu makanan yang dipesan Jinki. Atensi Changmin pun pada akhirnya turut terarah pada hidangan itu. Dan mencoba untuk menepis gejolak perasaan tak biasa yang sedang melandanya, Jinki mulai tersenyum tipis dan menepuk tangannya, antusias.

"A-Ah, makananku sudah tiba. Kelihatannya enak sekali." Pandangan Jinki sedikit berbinar. _Saeng Sung Jun_ tak akan lengkap jika belum diberi saus sambal. Dengan penuh semangat, _namja_ itupun lantas mengambil sebotol saus sambal yang ada di dekatnya dan mencoba untuk membuka tutupnya.

"_Aigoo_... kenapa botolnya susah sekali dibuka?" Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ditatapnya botol itu sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Geliatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dan tingkahnya itu tentu tak luput dari pengamatan Changmin. Untuk _namja_ secerdas Jinki, ia sungguh terlampau naif dan sedikit polos.

Dan hal itu hanya membuat Jinki terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

'Sial. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?' Changmin mengutuk intuisinya sendiri. Dengan raut ketus, ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan atensinya dari Jinki dan kembali fokus pada makanan yang dilahapnya. Namun, sayang. _Namja_ berambut karamel yang terduduk di hadapannya itu justru melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

"_Yah_! Menyebalkan! Kenapa botolnya tak bisa dibuka!" Kesal, Jinki pun lantas memutar botol sambalnya di atas meja dengan raut yang semakin cemberut. Hal itu membuat Changmin sedikit terhenyak, mengernyutkan dahinya.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia memiliki semacam... _sangtae_?' Meskipun tingkahnya sangat aneh, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jinki terlihat begitu lucu. _Namja_ itu benar-benar manis. Bahkan terlalu manis saat tak berniat untuk terlihat manis sekalipun. Botol sambal itu terus saja diputar, seolah-olah Jinki ingin memenangkan sebuah _jackpot_. Dan entah mengapa, menatap geliat unik itu membuat bibir Changmin tertarik di masing-masing sudut, menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"_Aiishh_... ya, sudahlah. Aku akan makan tanpa saus saja." Memutuskan untuk menyerah, Jinki mulai mengangkat botol sambal itu sejajar wajahnya dan kembali memperhatikannya sekali lagi. Dan ia mulai terbelalak kaget saat Changmin tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_..."

Genangan waktu seolah terhenti. Dada Jinki berdebar keras. Changmin hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan begitu pekat dan lembut. Genggaman itu begitu hangat, seolah-olah Changmin tak ingin melepaskan Jinki. Rona merah kembali menjalar di paras _namja_ karamel itu. Ada gejolak hasrat tak terdefinisi yang ia rasakan.

Setelah bertukar pandangan untuk sesaat, genangan realita seolah menuntut realisasi. Changmin lantas melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai menarik botol sambal itu dari tangan Jinki, mencoba membuka tutup botolnya dengan cekatan.

"Makanlah. _Saeng Sung Nim _tak akan sempurna tanpa saus ini." Frase yang diguratkan Changmin membuat Jinki terhenyak. Ia tampak menganga saat sumber inspirasinya itu hanya meletakkan botol sambal itu di hadapannya dan kembali melahap hidangannya sendiri. Paras Jinki kembali merona merah. Genggaman tangan Changmin masih membekas hangat di benaknya.

Peduli.

_Namja_ raven itu benar-benar peduli padanya.

Dibalik sikap tak acuh dan dingin itu...

Changmin sungguh sangat memperhatikan eksistensi Jinki.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_ssi_..."

Frase itu diucapkan Jinki dengan begitu lembut. Ada kontur bahagia yang terpancar di paras manis _namja_ penulis itu. Entah mengapa, rasanya menyenangkan. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan jika Changmin menaruh setitik kepedulian padanya. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan jika _namja_ raven itu menatap eksistensinya. Jinki semakin menginginkan palung kepercayaan itu.

Dan ia hanya tersenyum saat Changmin lagi-lagi hanya terdiam dan tak merespon ucapannya. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa membuka diri sepenuhnya pada Jinki. Dan Jinki memahami itu. Ia tak akan terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Changmin.

Jika memang _namja_ raven itu tak akan pernah menganggap Jinki sebagai entitas yang berarti, maka ia akan ikhlas dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Karena pada dasarnya, Jinki bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Akan tetapi, satu hal yang tak diketahui oleh Jinki adalah...

Bahwa dari lubuk hati terdasar Changmin...

_Namja_ penulis itu kelak akan menjadi... segalanya.

Setelah keduanya selesai menghabiskan hidangan mereka—dengan kondisi Jinki yang makan terburu-buru karena takut ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Changmin—Penulis dan penyanyi jalanan itu mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka, keluar dari restoran _seafood_.

Keduanya melangkah dalam diam dengan Jinki yang berada di belakang Changmin, mengekorinya. Sesekali, _namja_ berambut karamel itu akan mengeluarkan jurnal kecilnya dan mencatat sesuatu di sana, sebagai pengganti laptop. Yang dicatatnya? Tak perlu ditanya. Sudah pasti isi jurnal itu berbau hal mengenai Changmin—sumber inspirasi terbesarnya. Dan beruntung, _namja_ raven itu tak lagi mengguratkan komplain padanya.

"Setelah ini, kau akan menyanyi di kafe SHINee, benar 'kan? Aku sudah mencatatnya dalam jurnalku." Pernyataan Jinki membuat Changmin menyunggingkan seringai tipis. _Namja_ penulis itu sungguh terdengar seperti manajernya saja. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun, Changmin sungguh yakin bahwa Jinki pasti tengah membaca jurnalnya sembari berjalan dengan raut setengah polos. Hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari _sangtae_ _namja_ itu. Ia tak heran sama sekali.

"Setelah kafe SHINee, kudengar klub TVXQ dan juga bar Big Bang ingin mengajukan penawaran padamu. Aku harap, kau tak sering bernyanyi di dalam bar, Changmin-_ssi_. Suasana di dalam sana tidak kondusif." Nada Jinki terdengar serius. Changmin mengernyutkan dahi mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah _namja_ penulis itu. Memicingkan pandangan tajam padanya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu jika aku bernyanyi di dalam bar? Apa kau berniat untuk mengaturku?"

Jinki hanya tersenyum dengan tuduhan skeptis itu.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya tak senang saja... melihat orang-orang hedonis itu berlonjak-lonjak di dalam bar semaunya sendiri tanpa mau menghargai betapa indahnya suaramu, Changmin-_ssi_."

Changmin terhenyak mendengar frase tulus itu. Jinki mulai melangkahkan diri mengitarinya, sembari mendongakkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu bernyanyi di dalam kafe, Changmin-_ssi_. Selain suasananya cukup tenang dan kondusif, akan banyak sekali orang-orang penuh dilema di dalam kafe—yang akan menjadi damai setelah mendengarkan lantunan lagumu. Termasuk diriku." Jinki terkekeh pelan. Entah mengapa, pengakuan yang ia ucapkan sedikit membuatnya merasa malu. Parasnya merona merah. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin seakan terpanah menatapnya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang stalker yang menakutkan. Abaikan ucapanku, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku terlalu banyak berkutat dengan beberapa novel melankolis buatan kawanku akhir-akhir ini. Jadinya... pikiranku sedikit melantur ke mana-mana."

Canggung, Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. _Namja_ itu memaksakan diri untuk menyengir dan sedikit malu untuk menatap langsung ke arah Changmin. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya tertunduk, tak menyadari jika sedari tadi, atensi Changmin benar-benar terpaku intens padanya.

"A-Ah, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Nanti malam, aku akan datang ke kafe SHINee untuk melihat penampilanmu. S-Sampai jumpa nanti, Changmin-_ssi_."

Paham bahwa semakin lama ia berada di dekat Changmin, maka hasrat tak terdefinisi itu akan semakin membuncah, Jinki memutuskan untuk memberi _space_ di antara mereka. Ia sendiri juga tak paham, mengapa ia bisa mendadak salah tingkah. _Sangtae_nya kambuh tak pandang situasi. Dan ia tak ingin Changmin menganggapnya sebagai _namja_ yang terlalu aneh.

Setelah membungkukkan diri di hadapan Changmin, ia segera berlari menyusuri tepian jalan. Jinki tak sadar jika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju secara zig zag dari arah belakang. Laju mobil itu tampak cepat dan tak stabil. Paham dengan probabilitas terburuk yang akan terjadi, Changmin terbelalak pucat dan segera berlari menyusul _namja_ penulis itu.

"JINKI! AWAS!"

"H-Hah?"

Jinki terhenyak mendengar teriakan itu. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar saat suara klakson berdentang dengan begitu nyaring dan sorot lampu mobil itu mulai terarah intens di hadapannya. Segenap orang yang ada di sekitarnya mulai beraut horor. Mereka menjeritkan peringatan yang cukup krusial. Dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, Changmin berhasil menjerat tubuh Jinki dan menariknya jauh dari jangkauan mobil itu.

"Aahhkk!" Kedua _namja_ itu terjerembab ke bawah. Paras Jinki membentur hamparan dada Changmin. Beberapa orang terlihat melontarkan umpatan pada pengemudi mobil yang jelas sudah menyetir secara asal-asalan itu. Insiden itu benar-benar mampu membuat kontur syok menjalar secara massal.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Pedang tanya itu membuat Jinki mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa lega mengguyur penalaran Changmin saat ia tak mendapati goresan luka di tubuh _namja_ karamel itu sedikitpun. Mencoba mencerna realita yang ada, Jinki mulai memberikan respon dengan raut yang masih terlihat bingung.

"A-Ah! C-Changmin-_ssi_—a-aku tak apa-apa. _G-Gomawo_ karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Changmin pun beraut ketus. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Jangan ceroboh."

"_N-Ne. M-Mianhe_." Jinki memaksakan diri untuk tertawa kecil. Ia sungguh senang karena Changmin benar-benar memperhatikannya. Ia berhutang budi pada _namja_ raven itu. Jinki tak tahu apa jadinya jika Changmin memutuskan untuk tak acuh dan benar-benar mengabaikannya tadi. Mungkin... saat ini, ia pasti sudah dikirim ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah. Sekarang... bisakah kau... beranjak dariku?" dengan raut tak terdefinisi, Changmin kembali menatap Jinki. Dan Jinki mulai terbelalak lebar saat menyadari posisi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia sudah menindih penyanyi jalanan itu dengan cukup lekat. Jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja itu membuat paras Jinki merona merah.

"Ah, _m-mian_—" Mencoba untuk bangkit, Jinki menjadikan bahu Changmin sebagai pijakan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai menarik diri dengan hati-hati. Namun, sial. Bukannya sukses. _Sangtae_nya itu justru kambuh di saat yang tak tepat. Tangannya mendadak tergelincir ke samping.

_BRUUKK!_

"OUCH!"

"M-Mmmpphh—" Sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun terjadi. Jinki kembali terjerembab ke bawah. Parasnya lantas membentur hamparan pipi Changmin. Kedua _namja_ itu terbelalak syok dengan kontak _skinship_ tak terduga itu. Segenap orang yang menatap mereka mungkin telah mengira bahwa ritual yang dilakukan Jinki—yang tak sengaja mencium pipi Changmin terlalu lekat—adalah ritual sepasang kekasih. Jantung seolah meledak. Paras keduanya serasa panas.

Dengan cepat, _namja_ penulis itu segera bangkit dan mulai menundukkan diri, meminta maaf.

"_M-Mianhe_! A-Aku tak sengaja! Aku tak sengaja melakukannya, Changmin-_ssi_!" Rona merah di paras Jinki semakin pekat. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari tertunduk, salah tingkah. Changmin hanya terdiam sembari menyentuh hamparan pipinya. Bibir Jinki begitu lembut. Dan ia bisa merasakan itu di parasnya.

Entah mengapa...

Segenap entitasnya seolah haus dengan sentuhan Jinki. Segenap entitasnya seolah meronta dan ingin menyatu dengan entitas _namja_ penulis itu. Postur Jinki sungguh begitu sesuai dan serasi dengan Changmin. Mereka bak kepingan _puzzle_ yang diciptakan untuk saling bersatu dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Dengan raut tak terdefinisi, Changmin mulai mendaratkan jemarinya tepat di atas kepala Jinki dan membelai lembut rambut karamel itu perlahan-lahan. Sebuah frase singkat terguratkan dengan begitu lirih.

"_Anieyo_..."

Dan Jinki seakan membeku dalam genangan rasa yang begitu asing. Meskipun Changmin tak menyunggingkan seutas senyum, namun tatapan _namja_ raven itu sungguh terlalu dalam. Obsidian itu terlihat ambigu dan bahkan sangat lembut. Jinki seolah tersesat.

Ia seolah tersesat dalam labirin hasrat yang tak mampu ia harfiahkan maknanya.

'_Obsidian itu memandangku dengan begitu lembut dibalik kontur enigma yang dikenakannya. Entah mengapa rasanya hangat. Dan bahkan begitu menenangkan.'_

'_Aku tak tahu, apa yang sudah terjadi pada diriku. Parasku merona merah dan tak pernah kurasakan debaran jantung yang secepat ini sebelumnya.'_

'_Aku tak mampu berkata. Tak juga mampu untuk berpikir.'_

'_Aku...'_

'_... tak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan... Changmin-ssi 'kan?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Reinkarnasi kali ini bener-bener _switch-role_. Di part-part sebelumnya, biasanya yang obsesi itu Changmin. Kali ini saya buat Jinki yang megang_ role_ itu. Hahahaha! Changmin emang asli tsundere—ralat. Evil-tsundere. Jadinya, gak susah juga ngebentuk karakter dia di part ini. :D

Dan _sangtae_ Jinki is _back_! xDDD _Whatever he does, it's Onew condition~_

Oh, ya. UTS saya tinggal dua-tiga minggu lagi. Saya gak tahu, apakah minggu depan saya masih bisa updet fic ini atau enggak. Project UTS saya bener-bener horor. Next chapter kayaknya bakalan random deh. Kalau gak minggu depan atau dua minggu lagi, berarti ya habisnya UTS. Hehehe... :P

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Dan doakan saja, semoga UTS saya dapat hasil yang memuaskan. Amin~ Hohohohohho!

Wokeh, _Kamsahamnida! See you all in the next chapter_! :)


	14. 6th Reincarnation Part 2

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! :3 Sorry, updetnya lama dan mulai gak tentu. Senin besok UTS tulis saya udah dimulai~ Berhubung saya masih bisa nyempatin waktu buat nyicil ngetik fic ini, maka saya berusaha untuk tetap updet. xD

Oh ya, untuk yang tanya soal makna dari beberapa istilah yang saya pakai di chap sebelumnya, berikut jawabannya! :)

Regal: Mengagumkan; luar biasa; memiliki karisma/wibawa bak Raja.

Enigma: Teka-teki; Misteri; Sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan

Kurositas/kuriositas: Rasa penasaran; Rasa ingin tahu

Yup. Kiranya itu aja. :D _Happy reading_~

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Tsundere Changmin, fluff, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**When I called out to you, you coldly got angry – it was the same when we talked**_

_**But how can this be? Tonight, you are smiling**_

_**Fall in love tonight – as I face you like I've dreamed of my long-awaited love**_

_**Now it's okay no matter what, even if you hate me again" – TVXQ – Dream**_

* * *

**6th Reincarnation**

**Part 2**

'_Hei, lihatlah. Aku terus melangkah, mengikutinya. Aku bahkan lebih setia dari gurat bayangannya sendiri.'_

'_Tak pernah kutertatih lelah dengan segenap persona dinginnya padaku.'_

'_Semakin ia menaruh perhatian padaku, palung kehangatan itu semakin terpijar nyata.'_

'_Ia lebih adiktif dari ekstasi. Sungguh terlambat...'_

'_Sungguh terlambat bagiku untuk menarik diri darimu, wahai enigma...'_

.

.

Segenap saksi mata di kala itu tengah bersorak, mengumandangkan nama sang idola yang bertitah di altar panggung. Tenor itu menggema tinggi, kembali membuat yang mendengar takjub dalam kekaguman supremasi. Jinki menepuk tangannya, dengan simpulan senyum mengembang indah. Raven itu lantas tersibak, menatapnya pekat dibalik obsidian yang diembannya.

"MAX CHANGMIN! MAX CHANGMIN!"

Nama itu digemakan lantang, bak dewa yang dipuja-puja pengikutnya. Changmin mengakhiri penampilannya dengan beranjak begitu saja menuruni altar panggung. Ia berlalu tak berkata. Jinki hanya menggeleng menatap itu.

'_Ia tak berubah. Selalu saja penuh enigma.'_

Dengan langkah ringan, ia pun turut beranjak keluar, mengikuti _namja_ raven itu. Changmin tetap bergeming dan terus saja melangkah ke depan. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia paham bahwa Jinki pasti sudah berjalan di belakangnya. Sebulan telah berlalu. _Namja_ penulis itu benar-benar persisten untuk selalu berada di dekatnya dan mengikutinya setiap kali ada jenjang kesempatan.

Dan dalam untaian masa itu, sejatinya Jinki berhasil sedikit melunakkan kerasnya ego Changmin.

Meski tetap tak acuh dan dingin seperti biasa...

Bukan berarti basuhan perhatian itu juga kian terkikis.

"Penampilanmu tadi begitu memukau seperti biasa, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pemilik kafe yang mengijinkanmu untuk menyanyikan lagu _rock_ dibanding dengan _brand_ musik _jazz_ yang selama ini selalu diembannya. Beberapa _ahjussi_ tua yang seharusnya bersantai menengguk kopi sembari melakukan relaksasi penenangan pikiran kini mendadak berubah menjadi sekumpulan _ahjussi_ dengan semangat masa muda yang membara. Fenomena ini membuatku berpikir bahwa menjadi liar dan bergerak bebas tak pandang etika juga merupakan suatu bentuk pelepasan penat yang lain."

Jinki berkomentar rinci. Sang figur pendengar tetap melangkahkan kedua kakinya dalam diam. _Namja_ penulis itu akan selalu membagi persepsinya—yang ditilik dalam sudut psikologi—dengan Changmin. Ya, meskipun orang yang ia bagi persepsinya itu hanya terdiam dan tak mengguratkan komentar apapun. Sungguh tak masalah bagi Jinki. Dan secara tak langsung, hal itu membuat Changmin semakin mengenal seperti apa pribadi Jinki yang sesungguhnya.

_Namja_ itu sengaja membuka diri bak sebuah buku dengan lembaran kertas yang tercecer rapi. Changmin bisa menatap isi pribadi Jinki kapan saja secara gamblang tanpa batas yang bernama rahasia. Lagipula, _namja_ berambut karamel itu sudah berjanji sebelumnya bahwa ia akan membuat Changmin percaya dengan semakin mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

Dan di mata Jinki, tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan dari sumber inspirasinya itu.

Ia akan tetap terbuka meski Changmin masih persisten untuk mengunci rapat hatinya.

"Dan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untukku. Sebelum aku tiba di kafe untuk melihatmu tadi, kawanku—Kibummie—menyuruhku untuk menjadi model ilustrasi majalah _fashion_ miliknya. Poseku sungguh terlihat kaku. Ini merupakan pengalamanku yang paling memalukan, Changmin-_ssi_." Kekehan pelan terlontar. Jinki mengembangkan senyum dibalik rasa malu yang menerpanya. Changmin masih menunjukkan respon yang sama. Diam.

"Hmm... dibandingkan dengan menjadi seorang model ataupun pusat perhatian, aku lebih senang menulis di balik layar dan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku lebih senang menjabarkan suatu sudut pandang dengan untaian diksi dan seni sastra. Mungkin... aku bisa sedikit memahami—mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi jalanan dan tak ingin menjadi tenar secara mendunia, Changmin-_ssi_."

Jinki menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Simpulan senyum itu tak jua luntur dari paras manis yang dimilikinya. Sebutir pendasaran logis ia guratkan dengan penuh determinasi.

"Semakin banyak orang yang memujamu, kau hanya akan dipuja berkat penampilan luarmu saja. Mereka tak akan terlalu memandang suaramu. Karena kebanyakan orang-orang tenar mendunia saat ini... hanya dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya saja. Mereka buta akan prestis. Dan dengan menjadi seorang penyanyi jalanan yang begitu sederhana, maka orang-orang yang mendengarmu akan mampu meresapi indahnya suaramu secara mendalam. Mereka tak akan memandangmu dengan status idola dunia yang berwajah tampan dan bertubuh sempurna. Mereka akan memandangmu karena suara emas yang kau miliki."

Hening.

Changmin mendongakkan atensinya. Segenap analisa yang diguratkan Jinki selalu saja mendekati kebenarannya. _Namja_ penulis itu benar-benar cerdas. Ia seolah mampu menebak apa yang dipikirkan Changmin. Tanpa harus memberitahu pun, Jinki sudah pasti dapat membaca dan menelaah entitas pribadinya secara akurat.

"Walaupun kita terlihat begitu bertolak belakang, sepertinya... kita juga memiliki banyak kesamaan, Changmin-_ssi_." Jinki tertawa pelan. Changmin menghentikan langkahnya untuk sesaat.

"Aku harap, beberapa lembar tulisan subyektifku tentangmu tidak terlalu melenceng jauh. Aku tak berniat untuk sok tahu."

Dengan cepat, Jinki segera berdiri di samping Changmin sembari mengedepankan jurnal kecilnya. Atensi Changmin kini mengarah padanya secara utuh. _Namja_ penulis itu kembali terkekeh dan memandang jurnalnya seolah-olah jurnal itu adalah harta paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Sampai saat ini, progress buku yang hendak kuterbitkan telah mencapai tiga puluh persen. Dan rata-rata yang kusertakan ke dalam buku kelimaku itu berasal dari coretan-coretan kecil mengenai dirimu, Changmin-_ssi_. Dan aku selalu menyematkan coretan itu ke dalam jurnal ini. Itulah sebabnya mengapa jurnal ini begitu berharga untukku. Karena hasil observasiku mengenai dirimu ada di dalam sini." Jinki mulai mendekap jurnal itu di hamparan dadanya. Tawa renyah tergurat lirih dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan selalu menyimpan jurnal ini. Takkan kubiarkan satupun orang menyentuh dan mengambil jurnal ini dariku. Meski orang itu adalah Changmin-_ssi _sekalipun, aku tak akan mengijinkannya."

"Haha... _jinjja_?"

"Eh?"

Pernyataan Jinki membuat kedua iris obsidian Changmin memicing. Setelah lama terdiam, pada akhirnya seringai sinis itupun tergurat di paras tampannya.

"Untuk seorang penulis, kau benar-benar pandai merangkai kata."

"_Yah_! Kau pasti menganggap ucapanku ini bodoh. Tapi aku sungguh serius, Changmin-_ssi_! Aku akan menjaga jurnal mengenai dirimu ini sampai kapanpun juga!" Jinki menyahut lantang. Dengan raut ketus, dilipatnya kedua tangan itu di dada sementara dua iris obsidiannya memandang skeptis Changmin.

"Meski eksistensiku sungguh tak penting di matamu, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku tak peduli. Karena bagaimana pun juga, di mataku, kau adalah sebuah entitas yang begitu berharga!"

Changmin terbelalak.

Ucapan Jinki sejatinya sukses membuatnya merasa tertegun. Selama ini, ia tak pernah menemui orang yang begitu menganggap eksistensinya berharga. Hanya Jinki yang memandang kedudukannya terlampau tinggi. _Namja_ itu benar-benar tulus mengaguminya.

Dan ia pun hanya membuang pandangan ke samping saat Jinki mengerucutkan bibir ke arahnya sembari memandangnya dengan begitu pekat. Lagi-lagi geliat _namja_ itu terlihat begitu manis di saat yang tak tepat. Changmin tak sanggup membalas tatapannya. Jika keadaan berlangsung seperti itu terus, maka _namja_ raven itu tak akan mampu menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri.

'_Yah_! Kenapa ia selalu memalingkan pandangan dariku seperti itu?' Jinki membatin ketus. Kebiasaan Changmin yang seringkali menghindari kontak mata dengannya, sungguh tak luput dari pengamatan _namja_ penulis itu. Ia memang tak keberatan dengan sikap diam dan dingin yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya. Namun, menghindari pandangan merupakan hal yang berlebihan menurut Jinki.

Jika memang wajahnya menyeramkan, maka ia rela untuk memakai topeng setiap hari agar sumber inspirasinya itu sudi untuk menatapnya.

Tapi, setiap kali Jinki menanyakan persoalan itu pada Changmin, _namja_ raven itu pasti hanya membalasnya dengan sikap diam dan semakin mengalihkan pandangannya jauh-jauh.

Bibir Jinki semakin mengerucut kesal.

"Changmin-_ssi_! Jangan kau alihkan pandanganmu dariku—"

_Grrooowwlll!_

"E-Eh?" Jinki terbelalak. Ucapannya terinterupsi saat perutnya mendadak menggema, kelaparan. Changmin mengernyutkan dahi dengan hal konyol itu. Dan paras _namja_ penulis itu lantas memerah saat Changmin tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ahahahaha!"

"_Y-Yah_! Diamlah, Changmin-_ssi_! I-Ini tidak lucu!" Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mengguratkan tawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jinki semakin cemberut dengan reaksi itu. Dan gema perutnya yang semakin meninggi hanya membuatnya tertunduk sembari mengusap hamparan perutnya dengan raut sendu.

"Ah... aku lapar sekali. Semenjak pemotretan dengan Kibum tadi, aku hanya makan sekali saja sampai malam ini."

Changmin pada akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ditatapnya Jinki dan _namja_ itu masih tertunduk sembari meratapi asam lambungnya yang semakin bergejolak. Changmin menghela napasnya. Atensi _namja_ raven itu lantas berpaling ke sekelilingnya dan ia pun mendapati stan kecil yang menjual makanan ringan.

"Tunggu di sini."

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya saat Changmin beranjak menghampiri stan penjual makanan ringan. Penyanyi jalanan itu tak membuang waktu untuk segera membeli _buchimgae_ yang dijual di sana dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Dan tak sampai beberapa menit berlalu, ia pun kembali menghampiri Jinki dan menyerahkan sebagian porsi _buchimgae_ yang sudah dibelinya.

Jinki terhenyak menatap itu.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_, ini..."

"Makanlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Karena jika sampai kau sakit, hal itu hanya akan menyusahkanku saja."

Frase lugas itu membuat Jinki tersenyum. Changmin hanya menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping sembari menyodorkan sebagian _buchimgae_ yang terbungkus kantung plastik itu di hadapan Jinki. Meski raut dingin dan ketus itu terpancar nyata, sejatinya ada berkas kekhawatiran yang tersemat dalam pandangan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar mempedulikan kesehatan Jinki.

Dan dengan perasaan senang, Jinki lantas menerima pemberian itu sembari melayangkan pandangan yang begitu lembut.

"_Gomawo_, Changmin-_ssi_."

Dan keduanya pun kembali terlarut dalam genangan diam. Sebuah taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, telah menjadi pilihan untuk menghabiskan _buchimgae_ yang ada di tangan. Keduanya mulai melangkah masuk dan lantas terduduk di sebuah kursi di dekat ayunan. _Buchimgae_ itupun dilahap dengan cepatnya bersamaan dengan angin malam yang menerpa mereka di kala itu.

Sepi.

Sungguh tak banyak orang yang berada di taman malam itu. Suasana terdominasi sepi. Dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di satu kursi sembari menatap taburan bintang dalam mozaik langit membuat Jinki sedikit berdebar dengan perasaan gugup yang menerpanya.

'Kenapa situasi kami... sungguh mirip seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan?'

Jinki tak dapat memungkiri bahwa memakan _buchimgae_ berdua saja di dalam taman pada malam hari—sejatinya merupakan hal yang cukup... romantis. Kim Jonghyun—kawannya—bahkan pernah bercerita bahwa ia menginginkan sebuah kencan idaman di dalam taman berdua saja sembari memakan bekal yang sudah ia buat sendiri. Kawannya itu menyatakan bahwa situasi yang ia inginkan adalah; suasana senja di dalam taman. Dan banyak sekali survey yang mengatakan bahwa suasana senja merupakan hal yang cukup romantis.

Tunggu sebentar.

Jika senja saja romantis, lalu bagaimana dengan suasana malam hari yang saat ini sedang dihadapi Jinki?

'Menurut jalan cerita yang ditulis Minho di dalam novel _romance_nya, sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di malam hari pasti akan melakukan hal yang... _lebih_.'

Paras Jinki memerah memikirkan segenap probabilitas itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mencoba untuk berpikir rasional. Alur itu hanya akan berlaku dalam novel mesum buatan Minho dan tak akan pernah berlaku di dunia nyata, apalagi di dalam kehidupan Jinki.

'Apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Aku dan Changmin-_ssi_ bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih. Kenapa pikiranku bisa melantur sampai ke sana?'

Jika Jinki mampu memarahi organ tubuhnya, ia pasti sudah membuat perhitungan pada jantungnya yang saat ini tengah berdetak terlalu cepat. Sensasi itu selalu saja terasa saat ia berada di dekat Changmin. Sekeras apapun ia menyangkal bahwa tak ada perasaan apapun yang ia tujukan untuk sumber inspirasinya itu, namun intuisi dan segenap organ tubuh Jinki pasti akan mengguratkan hal yang kontradiksi.

Dan di saat atensinya kembali tertuju pada sosok Changmin—yang sudah terduduk tepat di sampingnya, di saat itulah Jinki kembali tergenang dalam perasaan takjub. Penyanyi jalanan itu sungguh terlihat begitu sempurna. Tuhan menganugerahinya dengan paras yang terlampau tampan. Tubuh yang terlampau indah. Dan suara yang terlampau merdu.

Sejatinya, Jinki sungguh bersyukur karena Changmin masih sudi untuk memperhatikan eksistensinya. _Namja_ raven itu bak mutiara dalam genangan lumpur. Ia adalah orang dengan pribadi menarik yang sangat langka. Apa yang ada di dalam diri Changmin seolah menjadi daya magnet yang mampu menarik atensi Jinki sepenuhnya. Dan hanya berada di dekat _namja_ raven itu seperti ini tanpa untaian frase sedikitpun...

Hal itu sudah mampu membuat Jinki bahagia.

"Meskipun saat ini, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untukmu. Namun aku berharap... suatu saat nanti, kau akan sudi menganggapku sebagai seorang teman... Changmin-_ssi_."

"..."

Hening.

Frase itu tergurat lirih. Changmin terpaku sejenak dan berhenti mengunyah _buchimgae_ yang ada di tangannya, mencoba mencerna apa yang sudah ia dengar. Kedua iris obsidiannya terarah pada Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu hanya tersenyum dengan paras yang sedikit tertunduk. Ada kontur miris dalam senyuman itu. Seolah ia tersenyum ironi karena menganggap bahwa harapannya itu hanyalah khayalan utopis semata. Ia menganggap bahwa harapan itu tak akan pernah terwujud sampai kapanpun.

Dekat dengan Changmin adalah... mustahil.

Dan entah mengapa, hati Changmin serasa sesak menatap itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu bukan untuk maksud lain. Aku sungguh tak menyimpan motif apapun. Aku hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatmu. Itu saja. Karena hanya dengan berada di dekat Changmin-_ssi_ seperti ini... entah mengapa, rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan untukku."

Jinki terkekeh pelan. Parasnya masih tertunduk sembari menatap sisa _buchimgae_ yang ada di tangannya. Dan ia memutuskan untuk melahapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Changmin. Karena ia takut.

Ia takut jika Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis dan tak percaya.

Namun, Jinki tak menyadari bahwa sejatinya, kontradiksilah yang sudah terjadi. Changmin terdiam dan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan darinya. _Namja_ raven itu tak berkata bukan berarti ia skeptis dan tak percaya. Ia membisu bukan karena ia adalah _namja_ tak berperasaan yang tak peduli dengan ketulusan Jinki.

Justru sebaliknya.

Ia terdiam karena terenyuh. Ia terdiam karena benteng ego yang dibentuk dengan begitu kokoh dan kuat itu seolah luluh lantah hanya dengan setitik harapan yang begitu... manis.

Dalam sejarah hidup Changmin, ia tak pernah mendengar harapan yang diucapkan dengan begitu tulus. Selama ini, orang-orang yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya—selalu saja menyimpan konspirasi. Mereka semua hanya ingin memanfaatkan Changmin. Tak peduli dengan perasaan Changmin sendiri. Hanya Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun saja satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu memahami Changmin secara luar dan dalam sebagai seorang sahabat baik.

Dan kini...

Pengakuan Jinki seakan menyadarkan penalaran Changmin seutuhnya.

Ada perasaan hangat setiap kali _namja_ penulis itu melangkah mengikutinya. Ada perasaan damai setiap kali _namja_ penulis itu melayangkan senyum indah itu padanya. Ada tarikan adiktif yang membuat Changmin tak mampu menepis Jinki. Semenjak awal _namja_ penulis itu mendatanginya dan bersikeras untuk selalu berada di dekatnya, di saat itulah logika Changmin perlahan meredup dengan genangan hasrat yang tak mampu diterjemahkan oleh nalarnya sendiri.

Resistensinya luluh.

Resistensinya luluh secara utuh.

Hanya Jinki.

Hanya _namja_ penulis itu yang mampu meluluhkan Changmin.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku melantur. Apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi? _Aisshh_... sudahlah. Tak perlu kau pikirkan, Changmin-_ssi_." Jinki mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada dengan menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa pelan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menyangkal pengakuannya, tak konsisten. Hal itu semata-mata ia lakukan agar Changmin tak terlalu skeptis padanya.

Namun, percuma.

Jinki tak akan mampu menutupi gurat kejujuran dan ketulusan itu dari Changmin.

Setelah menghabiskan sisa _buchimgae_nya, _namja_ penulis itu mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menghadap Changmin.

"S-Sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. _Gomawo_ untuk _buchimgae_nya. Lain kali, akulah yang akan menraktirmu, Changmin-_ssi_." Jinki memaksakan diri untuk menyengir saat Changmin—tanpa ekspresi—hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Hawa canggung kembali menerpa di kala itu. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Semakin lama, Jinki semakin tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Kinerja nalarnya mendadak kacau saat Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Menelan ludah, Jinki mulai membungkukkan dirinya di hadapan Changmin dan lantas berbalik membelakangi _namja_ raven itu. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini adalah—segera melangkahkan kaki dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Ia akan menemui _namja_ itu lagi besok.

Dan memikirkan bahwa hawa canggung selalu saja mewarnai interaksi mereka setiap kali Jinki berada terlalu lama di dekat Changmin—hanya membuat Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan perasaan kesal.

Sungguh, ia tak ingin lagi ada kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Ia berusaha untuk membuat Changmin nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

Namun, Jinki pulalah yang menyebabkan hawa canggung itu hidup kembali.

'_Pabo_! Sampai di rumah nanti, sepertinya aku harus memukul kepalaku ini dengan bantal berulang kali! _Aiiishhh_! Wahai _sangtae_! Kenapa kau sulit untuk disembuhkan?'

Menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut kesal, Jinki lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan ritme cepat. Ia tak berani menoleh ke arah Changmin karena takut mendapat tatapan aneh dari sumber inspirasinya itu. Jinki tak akan sanggup jika Changmin menjahuinya hanya karena perkara ini.

Lebih baik ia saja yang menjauhkan diri sejenak agar dapat menenangkan segenap kinerja nalarnya.

Dan tak diduga, intervensi pun terjadi.

Belum sempat Jinki melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan Changmin, tangan kanannya sudah dijerat rapat dan tubuhnya pun ditarik dari belakang.

"E-Eh? A-Ada apa ini—Oouuffh!"

Jinki terhenyak kaget saat ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya dijerat dengan kuat dan didudukkan ke atas pangkuan Changmin. Parasnya terdorong ke dalam, menghantam keras hamparan dada _namja_ raven itu. Tubuh pun dihimpit lekat. Kedua obsidian Jinki terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya seakan meledak saat ia menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi.

Changmin mendekapnya.

Sumber inspirasinya itu telah mendekap tubuhnya dengan cukup erat.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_..."

"..."

Hening.

Changmin tak berucap dan hanya membenamkan parasnya dalam untaian helai rambut karamel Jinki. Dekapan itu begitu menghangatkan. Paras Jinki memerah dengan gejolak hasrat yang kian membuncah. Ia sungguh tak paham dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Changmin mendekapnya. Sumber inspirasinya yang _super stoic_ dan dingin itu... telah mendekapnya. Erat.

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya, perlahan.

'_I-Ini... sungguh tidak mungkin.'_

Semuanya terasa utopis. Semuanya sungguh terasa seperti mimpi. Pada akhirnya, Jinki memutuskan untuk membisu dan membiarkan Changmin terus mendekapnya dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hawa dingin yang dihembuskan oleh udara malam membuat sumber inspirasinya itu terlelap dan lantas tertidur.

Merasa bahwa figur yang mendekapnya terasa berat, Jinki pun lantas menarik diri dan mencoba menyangga tubuh Changmin dan menyandarkan paras penyanyi itu ke hamparan dadanya.

'Kenapa semua ini... terkesan begitu lumrah? Seolah-olah... kami memang diciptakan... untuk bersama seperti ini.'

Jinki termenung dalam gejolak perasaan yang tak terdefinisi. Jemarinya tampak merengkuh paras tampan Changmin dan mengusap untaian rambut raven _namja_ itu dengan lembut. Dekat. Jarak mereka terlampau dekat. Dan entah mengapa, kedekatan itu sungguh terasa begitu wajar. Begitu familiar.

Jinki seolah kembali ke tempat ia berasal. Dan perasaan itu ia dapatkan saat ia berada dekat bersama Changmin. Jantungnya berdebar tak stabil. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah menggigil dalam sensasi hangat yang begitu supremasi. Dan parasnya pun semakin memerah saat Changmin tanpa sadar telah melingkarkan tangannya, memeluk Jinki dengan begitu erat.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_?" Dengan perasaan was-was, Jinki mencoba memastikan apakah Changmin telah terbangun dan sengaja memeluknya. Namun, tak ada respon. _Namja_ raven itu nyatanya semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Simpulan senyum tersungging di paras Jinki. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan hanya mengusap helai rambut sumber inspirasinya itu perlahan-lahan.

"Sebaiknya, kubiarkan saja ia tertidur seperti ini. Ia pasti kelelahan berkat pertunjukannya tadi. Lagipula, aku yakin, ia tak akan ingat jika ia sudah tertidur dalam keadaan memelukku seperti ini. Jadi..."

Jinki hanya tersenyum miris.

Entah mengapa, dibalik indahnya kebersamaan itu, ada setitik perasaan pahit yang mendera Jinki. Andai saja. Andai saja Changmin benar-benar merengkuhnya secara 'sadar'. Andai saja _namja_ raven itu memeluknya karena keinginannya sendiri. Andai saja gumpalan mimpi itu tak menjadi dinding fatamorgana.

Hampa.

Kebersamaan itu sungguh terkesan hampa dan... palsu.

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan sesak itu membuatnya tak ingin terkungkum lagi dalam denialisasi. Jujur, ia akui bahwa ia suka dengan gejolak perasaan tak terdefinisi itu. Ia hanya akan berdusta jika ia tak merasakan apapun terhadap Changmin. Rasa itu jelas ada. Bahkan kian bertambah bersamaan dengan bergulirnya waktu.

Jinki bukanlah _namja_ naif yang akan menyangkal semua kebenaran itu.

Ia akan langsung mengguratkan apa yang digemakan oleh intuisi terdalamnya.

"_Naneun joaheyo_... Changmin-_ssi_..."

Suka.

Ia sungguh menyukai Changmin.

Pengakuan itu tergurat lirih dari mulut Jinki. Sebuah pengakuan yang mungkin hanya dapat ia pendam sendiri. Kenyataan dimana frase kejujuran itu tak akan pernah tergapai di telinga Changmin sejatinya terasa begitu menyesakkan. Namun, tak mengapa.

Bukankah, tujuan Jinki mendekati Changmin hanya untuk kepentingan buku yang ditulisnya?

'Sudahlah... jangan berharap terlalu... tinggi.' Batin Jinki berucap lara. Ia pun lantas memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menyandarkan parasnya dalam helai rambut raven Changmin. Ia berusaha keras untuk menepis perasaannya sendiri.

Dan secara tak terduga, kontradiksi telah terjadi.

Figur yang sedari tadi terlelap tidur kini telah membuka obsidiannya.

Semenjak awal, Changmin sejatinya tak pernah berpijak di alam mimpi. Ia tak bisa tertidur dan hanya ingin menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ia memandang ke depan dan tetap bergeming sembari terus memeluk Jinki.

_Namja_ penulis itu sejatinya tak paham.

Bahwa diam-diam...

Changmin telah sadar dan sudah mendengar pengakuan tulusnya.

.

.

* * *

'_Aku tak tahu, apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya. Semenjak kejadian malam itu, sang enigma tiba-tiba semakin menghujamiku dengan gurat-gurat perhatiannya.'_

'_Bukannya aku tak senang. Hanya saja, benang interaksi itu sedikit membuatku... gugup.'_

'_Hei, asal kalian tahu saja. Aku ini bukanlah yoeja—yang akan merona merah dan malu-malu jika didekati sosok namja idealnya. Aku ini seorang namja. Seorang namja yang senang bermimpi dan mengejar cita setinggi mungkin.'_

'_Namun... jika pada akhirnya, mimpi yang ingin kukejar tiba-tiba datang padaku seperti ini...'_

'_Maka jangan salahkan aku jika sangtaeku—yang sangat amat menyebalkan ini—telah mengacaukan penalaranku dan membuatku terlampau girang bak yoeja saja.'_

_._

_._

Waktu pun bergulir.

Dan sebuah transisi—yang sejatinya sangat Jinki inginkan—pada akhirnya juga turut membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Jinki tak paham, mengapa akhir-akhir ini, Changmin begitu intens menatapnya dari altar panggung. Setiap kali _namja_ raven itu menyanyi, pusat atensinya pasti hanya akan mengarah pada sosok Jinki. Dua iris obsidiannya pasti akan terus memperhatikan Jinki. Jinki yang tengah terduduk di barisan depan kafe. Jinki yang tengah terduduk di dekat jendela kafe. Jinki yang tengah menulis di buku jurnalnya. Bahkan Jinki yang sedikit gugup sembari menenggak minumannya, berpura-pura tak menatap Changmin.

Transisi itu benar-benar terkesan ekstrim untuk Jinki tentu saja.

Di saat ia berniat untuk menelaah pribadi Changmin dan terus mengikuti _namja_ raven itu layaknya seorang _stalker_...

Lalu, mengapa kini keadaan mendadak berbalik dan sumber inspirasinya itu yang justru seperti _stalker_?

"A-Aku membawakanmu buah, Changmin-_ssi_—"

"Jarimu."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa jarimu bisa berdarah seperti itu?"

Dan masih terngiang jelas di benak Jinki bagaimana Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu serius. Saat itu ia hanya ingin membawakan _namja_ itu beberapa buah apel yang sudah dikupasnya sendiri. Dan mengingat bagaimana parahnya _sangtae_ kronis yang diidap Jinki, sudah pasti _namja_ itu sangat ceroboh dalam segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya.

"Uhh... j-jariku tergores pisau saat mengirisnya. T-Tenang saja, Changmin-_ssi_. A-Apelnya benar-benar bersih dan tak terkontaminasi dengan darahku."

Jinki hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin semakin memicingkan pandangan ke arahnya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sempat mengobati dan membalut jarinya itu dengan perban. Karena Jinki berpikir bahwa luka itu akan kering sendiri nantinya. Dan ia hanya ingin mengantarkan beberapa apel yang dikupasnya itu pada Changmin sebelum membusuk.

"Dasar, _Pabo_. Seharusnya kau mengobati lukamu dulu."

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki mulai terhenyak saat Changmin menjerat tangannya dan memperhatikan luka goresan yang ada di jari telunjuknya. Sejatinya, luka itu cukup dalam. Bulir darah terus saja mengalir keluar secara perlahan.

Dan tanpa ragu, Changmin langsung memasukkan jemari itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mencoba untuk membersihkan darah di luka Jinki dengan lidahnya.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_, a-apa yang kau lakukan—" Jinki terbelalak syok. Parasnya kontan memerah dengan hal itu. Changmin tak mempedulikan protesnya dan terus saja menghisap dan menjilat jemari _namja_ penulis itu secara perlahan. Kontak itu membuat debaran jantung Jinki seakan meledak. Kinerja nalarnya tak mampu berfungsi untuk sesaat.

Ia paham bahwa air saliva dapat menyembuhkan luka goresan dengan cepat. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Changmin sungguh tak segan untuk menghisap lukanya tanpa merasakan jijik sedikitpun. Dan lagi, meskipun hal itu terkesan sepele, tetap saja ada unsur intim dalam tindakan yang dilakukan Changmin. Karena dalam sejarah hidup Jinki, baru kali ini ada orang yang bersedia membersihkan lukanya sampai seperti itu.

Setelah darah itu tak lagi mengalir, Changmin segera mengeluarkan selembar tisu dari dalam sakunya dan lantas membelitkannya di jemari Jinki. Paras _namja_ penulis itu masih terlihat merona merah. Ia mulai tertunduk dan tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Changmin.

Sang figur penyanyi itu hanya menghela napasnya dan lantas membagi sebagian dari buah apel itu pada Jinki.

"Jangan menyepelekan luka seperti ini. Jika tidak cepat-cepat ditangani, maka jarimu bisa terinfeksi."

Jinki kembali terhenyak saat Changmin mulai menyematkan jemarinya dan mengusap untaian rambut karamelnya perlahan-lahan. _Namja_ itu memandangnya lembut. Genangan waktu seolah terhenti berkat bentuk afeksi yang terlampau dalam itu. Dan Jinki tak bisa memandang sebelah mata segenap realita yang sudah terhampar jelas di hadapannya.

Karena hal itu hanyalah bentuk kecil dari serangkaian perhatian yang diberikan Changmin padanya.

.

.

* * *

"_Mwoh_? R-Rumah perkumpulan berandalan telah digusur!"

Dan puncak afeksi itu terlihat saat hari dimana konflik klimaks terjadi. Jinki tak pernah menyangka bahwa rutinitas klise yang selalu dijalaninya, ternyata harus terintervensi dengan percik peristiwa yang begitu mengejutkan. Di saat ia hendak mendatangi gedung tua tempat para berandalan berkumpul, gedung itu nyatanya terlihat kosong melompong dengan pecahan kaca jendela yang tercecer di mana-mana.

Sudah jelas bahwa telah terjadi konfrontasi sebelumnya.

"Dengar-dengar, beberapa petugas keamanan mengadakan inspeksi dan memutuskan untuk menggusur serta mengusir para berandalan yang tinggal di gedung itu kemarin. Karena kelakuan mereka mulai meliar dan membuat beberapa warga di sekitar menjadi terganggu."

Kesaksian itu Jinki dapatkan dari beberapa orang yang melintas di dekatnya. Mencoba untuk memastikan lebih jauh, Jinki pun melangkahkan diri memasuki gedung tempat sumber inspirasinya berpijak itu. Benar-benar tak ada apapun. Gedung itu tak berpenghuni sama sekali. Rasa cemas menghujam benak Jinki sepenuhnya.

"Kira-kira, Changmin-_ssi_ berada dimana sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Aku harus mencarinya kemana?"

Jinki menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Ia bersandar sejenak di hamparan dinding gedung, mencoba memikirkan probabilitas kemana sumber inspirasinya itu pergi. Ia tak akan menemukan Changmin jika hanya berdiam diri saja. Dengan inisiatif kecil, ia pun mulai beranjak dari gedung itu dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah ke ujung gang sempit.

'Ia pasti masih berada tak jauh dari sini.' Dengan bermodalkan keyakinan itu, Jinki mencoba mengarahkan atensinya ke sekeliling gang. Dan beberapa berandal yang ada di sana lantas membuatnya sedikit tenang. Mungkin, ia bisa menggali informasi mengenai Changmin dari mereka.

"Umm... permisi. Apakah kalian melihat Changmin-_ssi_?"

"Changmin?" Salah seorang berandalan itu menautkan alisnya. Ia melirik beberapa kawannya yang lain dan lalu menatap Jinki dengan pandangan skeptis. _Namja_ penulis itu menelan ludahnya, was-was.

"Kami tak melihatnya semenjak kemarin."

"Oh... begitu." Jinki tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Kini, ia semakin khawatir dengan keadaan penyanyi jalanan itu. Ia hanya ingin segera menemukan Changmin secepatnya. Terlarut dalam genangan pemikirannya sendiri, Jinki pun tak sadar jika sedari tadi, beberapa berandalan itu tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau _namja_ yang selalu mendatangi Changmin setiap pagi 'kan?"

"Eh?" Jinki mengerjapkan matanya, sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan itu. Dan salah seorang berandalan bertubuh besar kini mulai melangkahkan diri, mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa diantara dirimu dengan Changmin? Selama ini, Changmin hanya akan bersosialisasi dengan Kyuhyun. Dan melihat Changmin yang selalu menerima kedatanganmu. Apakah... kau ini pacarnya, hah?"

"_M-Mwoh_!" Jinki terbelalak. Parasnya merona merah dengan begitu pekat. Sejatinya, ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Mengapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang berspekulasi bahwa ia adalah kekasih Changmin?

Apakah kedekatan mereka terlihat mencurigakan?

"Aku... hanyalah temannya."

_Teman._

Entah mengapa, Jinki bahkan ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Seringai ambigu lantas terpancar di paras berandalan itu. "Oh... jadi hanya teman, ya? Sayang sekali. Seharusnya, Changmin tak perlu menyia-nyiakan _namja_ semanis dirimu dengan hanya menjadikanmu sebagai temannya saja."

Dan Jinki mulai beraut serius saat ia dapat merasakan itikad buruk yang terpancar dari sesosok _namja_ berandalan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia mulai melangkah mundur secara perlahan dan memikirkan suatu solusi untuk segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Selama ini, para berandalan itu tak berani menganggu Jinki karena ada Changmin di dekatnya.

Dan absennya Changmin hanya membuat situasi Jinki menjadi genting.

"Buku apa ini? Kenapa kau selalu membawanya?"

"H-Hei! Kembalikan jurnalku!" Jinki terbelalak syok saat buku jurnal yang ada di tangannya mendadak dirampas begitu saja. _Namja_ berandal itu mulai mengangkat jurnal itu tinggi dan mencoba untuk membuka isinya. Paras Jinki merona merah saat isi jurnalnya telah dibacakan dengan cukup lantang dan keras.

"_Penampilannya di dalam kafe malam kemarin benar-benar luar biasa. Sikap tak acuhnya itu semakin mengingatkanku pada masa-masa dimana dulu aku masih begitu tertutup dan sangat introvert. Entah mengapa, meskipun ia terlihat begitu apatis, aku justru semakin mengaguminya. Ia apatis bukannya ia tak peka. Ia apatis karena ia tahu akan banyak hal dan tak senang dengan segenap kebodohan yang ada di sekitarnya."_

Jinki memalingkan pandangan. Ia hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan begitu erat saat berandalan itu mulai menertawakan isi jurnalnya.

"Ahahahaha! Hampir semua isi jurnal ini menceritakan Changmin. Hei, kau ini penggemarnya atau apa, Hah? Rajin sekali kau menuliskan hal-hal mengenai dia? Kau menggambarkan seolah-olah Changmin begitu sempurna. Apa pentingnya _namja_ yang hanya bisa bernyanyi di kafe-kafe itu, Eh? Sia-sia saja kau habiskan waktumu untuk _namja_ tak acuh dan egois sepertinya."

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Jinki semakin geram mendengar cibiran itu. Gerombolan berandalan itu sejatinya tak paham, bagaimana pribadi Changmin yang sebenarnya. Tak acuh dan egois? Hah! Jika, Changmin memang orang yang seperti itu, saat ini Jinki pasti sudah mundur dan menjauhinya. Karena membuat _namja_ penulis secerdas Jinki—merasakan ketertarikan yang begitu besar pada seseorang—sejatinya merupakan hal yang sulit.

_Namja_ karamel itu tak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun.

Dan hanya Changmin yang mampu menarik perhatiannya secara utuh. Changmin adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu membuat Jinki terjatuh dalam kubangan rasa kagum tak berujung. Itu karena Jinki tak pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ yang penuh dengan rasa kepedulian tinggi seperti Changmin.

Kalau memang penyanyi jalanan itu merupakan orang brengsek dan jahat, ia pasti sudah menelantarkan Jinki dan tak peduli jika Jinki sakit atapun mengalami sebuah kecelakaan hanya karena selalu mengikutinya. Changmin tak akan pernah menghujam Jinki dengan bentuk afeksinya yang berlebihan. Lagipula, _namja_ jahat seperti apa yang rela membelikan Jinki makanan dan bahkan sudi untuk menghisap luka goresan yang ada di jemari penulis itu?

Sudah jelas bahwa Changmin begitu peduli pada Jinki.

Dan Jinki tak akan terima jika figur yang menjadi sumber inspirasinya itu dihina begitu saja. Ia sungguh sangat menyukai Changmin. Meski pada akhirnya, eksistensinya tak berarti apa-apa di mata _namja_ raven itu, sungguh tak mengapa. Jinki tak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia akan selalu menempatkan Changmin sebagai prioritas utama dalam hidupnya apapun yang terjadi.

_Duaakk!_

"OUCH!"

Secara tak terduga, Jinki mulai melesatkan tendangan ke arah berandalan yang sudah menghina Changmin. _Namja_ itu tersungkur ke bawah. Jurnal yang sempat terlempar itu lantas diraih oleh Jinki.

"Sejujurnya, aku sungguh tak senang dengan kekerasan. Tapi jika kau menghina Changmin-_ssi_ sembarangan seperti itu, aku tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Pernyataan tegas itu membuat sang berandal tampak terperanjat. Dibalik sikap diam dan tenang yang Jinki tampakkan, sejatinya _namja_ penulis itu bukanlah seorang penakut. Pada hakikatnya, ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang mampu membela dirinya. Jinki juga memiliki harga diri untuk tidak dipandang sebagai _namja_ lemah.

Dan ia tak akan bersabar jika pada akhirnya, harga diri dari orang-orang yang dikasihinya juga diinjak-injak begitu saja.

Berandal yang tersungkur itu mulai geram bersamaan dengan beberapa kawannya yang mulai membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menendangku seperti ini!"

Jinki memicingkan pandangan mendengar itu. Tentu saja ia akan bertindak tegas. Karena apa?

"_Hanya orang bodoh yang diam saja jika mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya... dilecehkan."_

Frase yang diguratkan Jinki membuat segenap berandalan yang mendengarnya terbelalak. Seringai sinis mulai terpancar di paras _namja_ berandal yang sudah menerima tendangan.

"Orang yang dicintai? Oh... jadi kau mencintai Changmin, Eh? Pantas saja. Kau rela membelanya sampai seperti ini."

Jinki menyibakkan pandangan ke samping dengan raut dilema. Pada akhirnya, ia sendiri yang mengakui bahwa rasa yang terpendam itu benar-benar sudah menggerus begitu dalam. Jinki bahkan tak sadar, sejak kapan rasa kagum yang dibendungnya bertransisi menjadi seonggok cinta. Namun, saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk mempertanyakan hal itu.

"_Ne_. Aku memang mencintai Changmin-_ssi_."

Dan Jinki takkan ragu lagi untuk mengakuinya secara lisan.

Dengan pandangan determinasi, _namja_ penulis itu kembali mengguratkan frase dengan nada yang sangat tajam. "Sebaiknya, kau tarik kembali kata-katamu yang menyudutkan Changmin-_ssi _tadi!"

"Hah! Apa katamu? Menarik kembali kata-kataku?" Berandal itu memandang sinis. "Jika aku tak ingin menariknya, apa yang akan kau lakukan? _Namja_ sepertimu bisa apa, Hah? Kau yang seorang diri tak akan bisa melawan kami semua."

Jinki hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat saat gerombolan berandal itu menggemakan tawa dan melayangkan tatapan remeh ke arahnya. Yang dikatakan oleh berandal itu sejatinya memang benar. Jinki tak akan mampu melawan sepuluh orang berandalan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar kalah jumlah.

Dan Jinki tak memiliki pilihan selain hanya melangkah mundur saat para berandalan itu mulai maju mendekatinya. Situasi sungguh tak terlalu menguntungkan di kala itu.

"Aiishh... jika diperhatikan secara detil, kau ini benar-benar manis. Ayolah, kenapa kau harus memilih Changmin? Jika kau memilihku, maka aku tak akan mengabaikanmu seperti yang dilakukan Changmin." Jinki terbelalak saat pimpinan genk berandalan itu mulai mengusap parasnya secara lancang. Dengan penuh amarah, _namja_ penulis itu segera menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Ouch! Kasar sekali~" Gurat tawa menggema. Jinki hanya menggertakkan deretan giginya saat para berandalan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan licik.

"Kau benar-benar persisten. Baiklah. Jika memang dengan cara halus tidak berhasil. Maka, dengan kekerasan, mungkin kau mau sedikit mempertimbangkan penawaranku."

Dan Jinki mulai terbelalak saat dua orang berandalan bertubuh kekar dengan sigap mulai menjerat lengannya. Bentuk perlawanan itu lantas dibarakan lantang. Geram, Jinki berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"L-Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Hah!"

"Apa kau tak dengar dengan apa yang sudah kukatakan tadi, Eh? Aku ingin dirimu, Manis. Lupakan Changmin dan ikutlah denganku." Angkuh, pimpinan genk berandalan itu menyeringai iblis. Jinki mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak meludahi paras berandal yang ada di hadapannya. Jeratan di lengannya semakin dipererat.

"Jangan bermimpi!"

Dan sejatinya, Jinki paham bahwa seberapa keras ia melontarkan umpatan-umpatan tajam pada pimpinan berandalan itu, situasinya tak akan dapat berubah. Justru semakin genting. Ia masih tak memiliki kuasa untuk melepaskan diri. Parasnya tersibak ke samping saat jemari pimpinan berandal itu menjerat rambut karamelnya dengan begitu kuat.

Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya tanpa kata.

"Lupakan Changmin."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala!" Di saat pimpinan berandal itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Jinki hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia tak akan mampu menghadang pukulan itu jika tubuhnya masih dijerat dengan eratnya. Pasrah, ia sungguh berharap bahwa nantinya, luka-luka yang akan didapatnya tidak terlalu parah.

"Rasakan ini!" Frase itu digemakan lantang. Bersamaan dengan terarahnya kepalan tangan itu ke arah Jinki, figur yang hendak dihantam hanya dapat bergeming dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam rapat. Akan tetapi, selang beberapa detik berlalu, hantaman itu tak kunjung terjadi.

Dan genangan waktu seolah terhenti saat sebuah intervensi datang tak terduga.

_Buaaghh!_

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Erangan sakit itu membuat Jinki terhenyak dan lantas membuka kedua matanya. Hantaman yang seharusnya dilesatkan padanya kini justru berbalik menghantam pimpinan berandalan itu. Sesosok figur _namja_ bertubuh tinggi lantas melesatkan pukulan dengan begitu cepat ke arah dua berandalan yang menjerat Jinki, sukses membuat _namja_ penulis itu terbebas sepenuhnya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya jika kalian masih belum bosan hidup."

Frase yang digemakan dengan nada tajam itu membuat Jinki terhenyak. Dan ia sedikit terbelalak kaget saat tahu siapa identitas figur yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Changmin-_ssi_..."

Sumber inspirasinya itu telah berdiri membelakanginya. Ada tatapan pembunuh dalam pekatnya iris obsidian itu. Sebuah tatapan tajam yang begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Baru kali ini. Baru kali ini Jinki menatap sisi lain itu dari seorang Changmin.

"Kkhhkk—aakkh... b-brengsek!" Pimpinan berandalan itu mengumpat tajam. Ia berusaha berpijak pada kedua kakinya. Pukulan yang diterimanya benar-benar terlalu keras. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan tajam saat genangan darah mulai menggenangi mulutnya.

"B-Beraninya kau, Changmin!"

"Hah! _Namja_ busuk sepertimu lebih baik diam saja." Changmin menyeringai kejam. Dan para berandalan itu tahu bahwa mereka bukanlah tandingan Changmin. _Namja_ raven sahabat Kyuhyun itu sudah dikenal sebagai iblis berdarah dingin. Dibalik sikap diam dan pasif yang selama ini selalu dipaparkannya, Changmin bisa membuat siapa saja meregang nyawa.

"S-Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, B-Bos..."

Salah seorang berandalan mulai buka suara dengan raut pucat. Menyadari bahwa segenap anak buahnya terlihat ketakutan dengan Changmin, pimpinan berandalan itu pada akhirnya mendecih dengan raut ketus. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, mereka lantas melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Changmin dan Jinki sendiri.

Hening.

Keadaan genting itu pada akhirnya terlewati. Jinki yang masih terhenyak, hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya saat Changmin melontarkan frase dengan begitu singkat.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Eh?" Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Jinki mulai terbelalak dan lantas meralat responnya sendiri. "U-Uhh... a-aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Changmin menghela napasnya, lega. Ia lantas berbalik menghadap Jinki dan _namja_ penulis itu terlihat sedikit gugup dan menundukkan parasnya. Lagi-lagi hawa canggung kembali menerpa. Merasa bahwa ada banyak hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan satu sama lain, Changmin memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat non-kondusif itu.

"Sebentar lagi, petugas keamanan akan segera menginspeksi areal ini. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"_Mwoh_?" Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki menautkan alisnya. Dan gema suara para berandal yang terdengar memberontak dari kejahuan membuatnya paham akan maksud Changmin.

"Para petugas itu akan segera kemari. Ayo, ikut aku!" Changmin lantas menjerat tangan Jinki dan segera menggandeng _namja_ itu untuk bersembunyi di balik rumpunan dinding gedung tua. Suara tapak kaki para petugas yang terdengar tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka membuat Jinki begitu tercekat dengan perasaan was-was. Ia berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ditatapnya Changmin dan sumber inspirasinya itu terlihat tenang, tanpa ekspresi.

"Buku apa ini?"

"Eh?" Jinki terbelalak syok saat seorang petugas keamanan terlihat meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di areal gang. Ia baru sadar jika sedari tadi, ia telah menjatuhkan jurnal itu tepat saat ia sedang dijerat. Membungkam mulut dengan raut pucat. Jinki hanya dapat berucap dengan begitu lirih.

"I-Itu jurnalku—"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Atensinya lantas mengarah ke titik dimana Jinki memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan ia hanya dapat terdiam dengan raut serius—saat menatap petugas yang saat ini mencoba untuk melihat isi jurnal Jinki. _Namja_ penulis itu menghela napasnya dengan raut sendu.

"_Aisshh_... aku sungguh _pabo_. Kenapa aku bisa tak sadar jika sedari tadi, aku sudah menjatuhkan jurnalku?"

Dibalik lirihnya nada itu, Changmin paham bahwa Jinki pasti begitu sedih. Jurnal itu sungguh berharga baginya. Dan Changmin yakin bahwa _namja_ penulis itu telah mencurahkan isi pikiran serta segenap kerja kerasnya ke dalam jurnal.

Menyangga ujung dagunya sejenak, Changmin mencoba memikirkan suatu cara. Dan Jinki terbelalak syok saat _namja_ raven itu mulai beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Petugas itu bisa melihatmu!"

Tak mengindahkan peringatan Jinki, Changmin segera mengendap-endap, mendekati petugas itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah batu yang cukup besar dan lantas menggenggamnya erat. Matanya memandang sekeliling, mencoba mencari arah yang tepat untuk menjadi pusat distraksi. Sebuah tiang listrik tak jauh dari areal inspeksi para petugas keamanan itu nyatanya menjadi sebuah opsi yang cukup tepat.

Dengan teliti, Changmin mengarahkan batu itu dan segera melesatkannya ke arah tiang listrik.

_TRAAANG!_

"Suara apa itu!"

Segenap petugas keamanan sedikit terkejut dan mencoba mencari asal suara hantaman itu. Dan beruntung, sepertinya rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Changmin benar-benar berhasil.

"Asal suaranya berasal dari tiang listrik yang berada di ujung sana!"

"Jangan-jangan, masih ada kumpulan berandalan yang bersembunyi di sana! Sebaiknya, kita arahkan target ke areal utara!" Segenap petugas itu lantas beranjak meninggalkan areal gang. Dan seperti yang diprediksi Changmin, salah seorang petugas yang tengah membawa jurnal Jinki lantas melemparkan jurnal itu ke bawah dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Changmin pun segera beranjak untuk meraih jurnal itu secepat mungkin. Jinki tampak tercekat dengan perasaan was-was yang begitu tinggi saat menatap sumber inspirasinya itu berlari ke arahnya dengan terburu-buru.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan! Para petugas itu bisa menangkapmu, Changmin-_ssi_!" Jinki mendesis lantang. Dari raut pucat yang terpancar di parasnya, sudah jelas bahwa _namja_ itu begitu khawatir. Changmin hanya menghela napasnya dan lantas menyerahkan jurnal itu pada Jinki dengan raut lelah.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah mengambilkan jurnal ini untukmu. Tidakkah ucapan terima kasih lebih pantas untukku?"

Nada sarkastik itu membuat Jinki menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut. Jemarinya lantas meraih jurnal itu dari tangan Changmin dan ia pun menyibakkan parasnya ke samping.

"_Mian_. Tapi kau juga tak perlu bersusah payah mengambil jurnal ini untukku, Changmin-_ssi_. Sepenting apapun jurnal ini, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Aku tak ingin kau sampai ditangkap oleh para petugas itu."

Frase bernada pelan itu membuat Changmin membisu untuk sejenak. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mendongakkan pandangannya ke atas.

"Kau juga."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Kau juga... tak seharusnya kau membelaku di hadapan para berandalan itu."

Jinki terbelalak syok. Dua iris obsidian Changmin kembali terarah padanya, memandang dengan begitu pekat. Jantung Jinki seakan berhenti berdebar saat penjelasan lanjutan kembali tergurat dari mulut _namja_ raven itu.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Para berandalan itu menyerangmu hanya karena kau membelaku."

"I-Itu..." Ucapan Jinki mulai terbata. Ia tak mampu mengguratkan frase lebih jauh lagi. Dan tatapan intens yang dihunuskan Changmin padanya semakin membuat dadanya berdebar dengan kecepatan tak terdefinisi. Ia sibakkan pandangannya ke samping, tak mampu menatap langsung sosok sumber inspirasinya.

Changmin lantas memandang dingin.

"Aku sungguh tak membutuhkan pembelaanmu. Jika memang mereka berbicara buruk mengenai diriku, maka terserah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan segenap omong kosong itu."

Jinki mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu. Entah mengapa, seolah ada buncahan amarah dan rasa tak terima yang mengendap di dalam benaknya. Changmin adalah figur yang begitu sempurna. Mengapa _namja_ raven itu justru memandang rendah dirinya sendiri?

"Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa, Changmin-_ssi_. Tapi aku sungguh tak terima melihat mereka semua merendahkanmu seperti itu."

"Hahaha... kenapa kau justru yang tak terima?" Changmin menyeringai dengan raut ironi. Ia sungguh tak paham dengan jalan pemikiran Jinki. Jika _namja_ penulis itu hendak berbelas kasihan padanya, maka maaf saja. Changmin tak butuh dikasihani.

"Yang mereka rendahkan adalah aku. Bukan kau—"

"Justru karena mereka semua merendahkanmu."

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Setelah sejenak memalingkan atensi dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, pada akhirnya Jinki memiliki keberanian untuk menatap sumber inspirasinya itu dengan tatapan determinasi.

"Changmin-_ssi_ itu sempurna. Changmin-_ssi_ begitu berharga untukku. Aku tak akan tinggal diam jika orang yang berharga bagiku direndahkan begitu saja! Itu karena..."

Jinki tertunduk sejenak. Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Dan Changmin begitu terhenyak saat seuntai frase yang begitu tulus telah digemakan dengan sangat dalam.

"_Hanya orang bodoh... yang diam saja jika mendengar nama orang yang dicintainya... dilecehkan."_

"Jinki..."

Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sungguh tak berani menatap reaksi Changmin di kala itu. Meski pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mendapat sebuah penolakan menyakitkan...

Jinki akan tetap mengakui perasaannya dengan jujur.

"A-Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu..."

Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin menganga sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mengatupkan rapat mulutnya. Ia terdiam, mencoba memperhatikan geliat Jinki yang terlihat menunduk malu. Paras _namja_ itu memerah pekat, seolah baru saja berendam dalam kubangan air panas. Belum lagi dengan jemarinya yang tampak memainkan ujung jaket yang dikenakannya sebagai bentuk pengurangan rasa gugup.

_Namja_ karamel itu sejatinya benar-benar terlihat begitu lucu dan sangat manis.

"Uhh... k-kau tak perlu merespon ucapanku ini, C-Changmin-_ssi_. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya saja. Lagipula, _namja_ _pabo_ sepertiku bisa apa? Aku hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja. D-Dan j-jika kau sungguh tak suka denganku, m-maka aku bisa menjauh dan p-pergi dari—mmmpphh—"

Di tengah rangkaian frasenya yang terbata, Jinki terbelalak syok saat Changmin tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan menciumnya lekat. Parasnya semakin memerah saat _namja_ raven itu tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Ciuman itu terlalu lekat, tak bercelah. Parasnya benar-benar dihimpit rapat. Dua iris obsidian Changmin bahkan terus memandangnya pekat sembari memperdalam kontak mulut mereka.

Dan di saat jantung Jinki seolah ingin meledak, Changmin segera menarik diri dan mengakhiri tindakannya. Dengan napas yang sedikit terputus, _namja_ karamel itu hanya dapat mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dengan paras memerah.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_—A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? K-Kau... a-aku... k-kita—" Jinki kembali terbata. Ia mulai menyentuh bibirnya dan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap gestur polos sang penulis itu. Ia yakin, hanya Jinki saja satu-satunya _namja_ penuh filosofi dengan otak cerdas yang memiliki sisi murni berkadar supremasi.

Dan sebelum Jinki kembali mempertanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi, Changmin pun kembali menghimpitkan paras mereka dan mencium _namja_ karamel itu. Lagi. Dan lagi. Kontak mulut itu begitu indah dan menghanyutkan. Membuat segenap keraguan Jinki melebur menjadi sebuah keyakinan.

"Hnnghh... C-Changmin-_ssi_—mmnnhh..." Kontak mulut diperdalam. Jinki tak mampu menahan erangan dengan invasi lidah yang menjajah mulutnya. Parasnya benar-benar memerah panas. Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Changmin mulai mendekap tubuhnya dan semakin agresif menciumnya dengan begitu dalam.

Sungguh tak disangka.

Jinki sungguh tak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti ini yang akan Changmin berikan padanya. Di saat ia mengira bahwa sebuah frase penolakan tajam akan segera disematkan pada telinganya. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Changmin tak henti-hentinya menciumi paras dan mulutnya dengan intensitas yang begitu dalam.

Dan pada akhirnya, kedua _namja_ itu menghabiskan waktu tanpa pertukaran kata, terlarut dalam percumbuan mulut yang tak terhitung berapa lamanya. Keduanya tak membutuhkan frase untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Hanya dengan saling menyatukan entitas dalam satu kontak mulut yang manis seperti itu...

Euforia pun dapat tergapai secara supremasi.

Dan seperti apapun genangan takdir yang menerpa mereka.

Satu _ending_ yang mereka capai hanyalah... _bersatu_.

.

.

'_Aku tiba di penghujung pencarianku. Enigma itu pada akhirnya kudapatkan.'_

'_Keindahan itu berhasil kerengkuh dan kusematkan dalam jala penalaranku.'_

'_Dengan ini, dapat kupastikan bahwa orang yang tampak luarnya begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan, tak selalu menggambarkan esensi aslinya.'_

'_Bahkan sikap dingin dan tak acuh itu... sejatinya bisa menjadi sebuah bentuk kepedulian yang begitu... besar dan dalam.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan baik EYD, Typo(s), redundansi dan sebagainya. Ya, beginilah resiko nyicil dikit-dikit. Biasanya kalau saya nyicil pun paling cuman butuh tiga hari buat ngerampungin. Ini udah dua mingguan dan pikiran saya udah terkontaminasi ama UTS. Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan! *sembah-sembah*

Dan oh ya, kemungkinan besar di chapter-chapter ke depan nanti, plotnya bakalan mengandung unsur dewasa atau NC-17 sampai NC-21 (walaupun yadong, tapi saya bikinnya implisit, gak eksplisit). Nantinya, fic ini bakalan saya naikin ratenya jadi M. Jadi kalau semisal kalian gak nemu fic ini di rate T, kemungkinan besar fic ini udah saya masukkan ke M. Silahkan cari di sana bagi yang merasa cukup umur. xD *plaaaks*

Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin review. Mohon maaf gak bisa ngebales satu-satu karena gak sempat. Kalau pengen ngelakuin konversasi/percakapan kecil dengan saya, silahkan follow aja twitter saya. Usernya: Reviero_M. Ntar pasti saya folbek kok. :P *malah promosi*

_See you all in the next chapter. Kamsahamnidaa_~ :3


	15. 7th Reincarnation

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! :3 Dan soal kata tak acuh di chapter kemarin. Itu bukan typo ya. Menurut KBBI, tak acuh itu maknanya tak peduli. Dan acuh itu artinya peduli. Banyak yang sering salah kaprah soal ini. Jadinya mohon maaf jika di chapter awal-awal, saya keselipan kalimat acuh. Itu bener-bener kesalahan.

Ini aja yang saya tahu. Kalau kalian gak yakin, silahkan dicek sendiri di KBBI aka kamus besar bahasa indonesia~ ehehehe~ Dan kalau semisal KBBInya yang salah, mohon diberitahu ya! Saya bukan anak sastra. Saya cuman anak desain grafis. LOL. Jadi saya juga masih dalam tahapan belajar! :D

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M (For implisit lime)**

**Warning: AU, INCEST, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**(If it's a sin) If loving you was a sin**_

_**(If that was a shin) If being genuine is a sin**_

_**(I'll keep it low, I'll keep it low) I'll hold it in and stand my ground" – TVXQ – Keep Your Head Down**_

* * *

**7th Reincarnation**

Salah.

Apa yang ia lakukan saat itu adalah... salah.

Tak seharusnya ia mengusapkan jemarinya pada tubuh figur rapuh yang bermandikan peluh itu. Tak seharusnya ia menikamkan lidah di sela dagu dan dada _namja_ yang direngkuhnya itu. Tak seharusnya ia membuat pemilik rambut karamel itu memuntahkan desahan sakit. Tak seharusnya ia membungkam mulut _namja_ itu dengan ciuman memabukkan yang tak bercelah.

Tak seharusnya...

Tak seharusnya percumbuan hina itu terjadi.

"C-Changmin-_h-hyung_... a-aahhh!"

_Namja_ itu mengerang keras tatkala tubuhnya mulai dihentakkan dengan begitu cepat dan kuat. Jemari itu beranjak, meremas dan mencakar apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Sakit. Rasanya menyakitkan. Esensinya terus dihunus bersamaan dengan euforia yang seolah melebur ke dalam diri. Butir peluh itu semakin berguguran tak pandang bulu. Benang saliva mengalir, menggenangi ujung dagunya. Mulutnya menganga dengan olah napas yang terengah berat.

Indah.

Panorama itu terkesan begitu indah.

Dan Changmin semakin mabuk akan hasratnya.

Ia semakin kehilangan kendali logikanya sendiri.

"Jinki..."

Nama itu tergurat berat. Tanpa ampun, Changmin membenturkan parasnya di paras Jinki, menghunus mulut _namja_ itu dengan lidahnya, mencium sedalam mungkin. Erangan kembali termuntahkan. Kedua obsidian Jinki terbelalak dengan paras yang semakin memerah. Invasi itu begitu dalam. Terlalu dalam. Sampai-sampai ia tersedak dan tak mampu menahan genangan salivanya sendiri. Tubuhnya pun semakin dijajah tajam.

Euforia itu terlalu membuncah, tak tertahankan.

"Hnnghh—_H-Hyung_—a-aahhn!" Jinki tak mampu menahan rintih dan jeritnya tatkala Changmin mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk meraih alat vital miliknya. Genggaman itu begitu kuat dan Jinki semakin mengerang keras saat penopang esensinya terus saja dimanjakan. Candu nikmat itu tak mampu dibendung lagi. Puncak cinta itu hampir tercapai, bersamaan dengan untaian dosa terbesar yang harus mereka emban.

Dan Changmin tak peduli.

Jinki adalah miliknya. Dan ia akan membuktikan hal itu saat ini juga. Ia akan menjadikan _namja_ itu miliknya. Miliknya. Dan hanya miliknya seorang.

"Ahh... hhh—aahh... aaahhkk—" Jinki memejamkan matanya saat ritme permainan cinta mereka tak dapat dikendalikan secara stabil. Tikaman itu semakin menggila, membuat tubuh Jinki semakin terhentak hebat. Titik terdalam itu terus saja dihantam. Andrenalin seakan terpacu dengan begitu supremasi. Pandangan Jinki mulai menanar saat ia berada di ambang batasnya. Ia tak akan mampu menahan bulir esensinya lebih lama lagi.

Dan jeritan keras menggema bersamaan dengan terlepasnya butir benih yang selama ini dibendungnya.

"Ngghh... _H-HYUNG_! AAAHHHHH!"

Simpulan senyum tersungging di paras Changmin saat sebagian dari benih itu menerpa paras tampannya. Ia usapkan bulir itu dengan jemarinya dan lantas menjilatinya hingga tak tersisa. Bulir esensi itu terasa memabukkan. Dan hanya ia yang boleh merasakan benih yang dihasilkan Jinki. Ia dan ia seorang.

Dengan ritme cepat yang tak stabil, Changmin semakin menghunuskan diri ke dalam tubuh Jinki dan kembali menikamkan mulutnya ke dalam mulut _namja_ karamel itu sekuat mungkin, membuatnya mengerang, merasakan benih esensinya sendiri.

"Mnnhh... ngghhh..." Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam kontak mulut itu. Dua lidah saling membelit, mencoba merekatkan esensi itu satu sama lain. Semua ini salah. Salah. Dan salah. Namun, apa yang ada di dalam diri Jinki membuat Changmin semakin buta akan apa kesalahan itu. Ia rengkuh tubuh _namja_ yang ditindihnya itu dengan begitu erat. Ia rampas asupan udara yang harus dihirup Jinki dengan terus menciumnya lekat.

Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan _namja_ itu sampai kapanpun.

Karena ia mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan **terlalu** mencintainya.

"J-Jinki..."

"Khhkk... A-Aaahhhh—" Jinki mengerang saat Changmin menggigit hamparan bahunya dengan kuat. Bersamaan dengan titik klimaks yang tercapai, benih cinta itupun tersemat ke dalam tubuh Jinki. Hangat. Kehangatan benih itu membuat Jinki menggigil sembari memejamkan matanya. Ritual penyatuan itu telah selesai.

Ia adalah milik Changmin seutuhnya.

"Hhhh... Haahh... _S-Sarang_... _h-haeyo_... C-Changmin-_hyung_..."

Frase yang diguratkan dengan nada yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat pandangan Changmin menjadi sayu. Ia arahkan jemarinya untuk meraih paras _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Simpulan senyum tersimpul di paras lelah Jinki saat Changmin membelai hamparan pipinya secara perlahan. Ciuman tipis lantas didaratkan _namja_ karamel itu di hamparan punggung tangan Changmin dengan begitu lembut.

Dan hal itu hanya membuat dada Changmin serasa sesak menatapnya.

'_Andaikan saja...'_

...

'_Andaikan saja kau mencintaiku sebesar perasaan cintaku padamu... Jinki...'_

Dengan perasaan berbalut lara, ia dekap tubuh _namja_ berambut karamel itu dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di hamparan pipinya. Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sejenak, merasakan hangatnya dekapan dan juga bukti cinta Changmin padanya. Dua obsidian mereka lantas bertemu pandang. Debaran jantung pun melaju cepat seolah bersinkronisasi satu sama lain. Hasrat itu tak mampu ditahan.

Dan kedua mulut itu kembali bertaut menjadi satu, melebur dalam titah cinta yang terlarang.

_Utopis._

Changmin tahu bahwa harapannya utopis. Ia tahu bahwa harapannya sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan menabur api ke dalam air. Jinki tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya seperti ia yang mencintai Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu tak akan bisa mencintainya dengan kadar yang begitu dalam. Jinki tak akan bisa menyerahkan hati seluruhnya—seperti Changmin yang sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk _namja_ karamel itu.

Karena hal itu hanya akan menyalahi kodrat mereka...

Sebagai sepasang... saudara.

.

.

* * *

Jika Changmin mampu mengingat semua kehidupan terdahulunya bersama Jinki, mungkin ia dapat menyadari bahwa kehidupan kali ini merupakan sebuah kehidupan dengan balutan distopia yang cukup menyakitkan. Jika ia harus menggambarkan alur takdirnya, maka satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya adalah... berantakan.

Ya, benar.

Hidupnya kali ini benar-benar berantakan.

Balutan dosa dan hina seakan menjadi bingkai yang selalu menyelubungi entitasnya. Katakan bahwa ia sudah gila. Ia hanyalah sesosok _namja_ dengan logika yang sudah melapuk. Ia sudah tak paham dengan apa yang dinamakan moral. Mata masyarakat. Dan ia sudah menutup mata dengan apa yang dinamakan dengan rasional.

Ya. Katakanlah bahwa ia hanyalah manusia dengan pikiran picik.

Jatuh cinta.

Ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan... adiknya sendiri.

Lee Jinki. _Namja_ yang sejatinya diciptakan untuknya itu telah terlahir kembali dalam rahim seorang ibu yang sama dengan Changmin. _Namja_ itu telah terikat dengan benang merah sebagai seorang saudara. Meskipun _namja_ itu terlahir dengan ayah yang berbeda dari Changmin, namun tetap saja kenyataan itu menjadi sebuah dinding penghalang bagi mereka untuk menyatu layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Jinki adalah adiknya. Dan Changmin begitu mencintainya.

Jika pada hakikatnya, mereka diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Lalu mengapa prasasti takdir seolah menentang mereka?

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin jika Jinki itu adikmu?"

"_Mwoh_? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kyu-_hyung_?"

"Jelas saja aku berkata seperti itu, Minho-_yah_. Lihat saja. Bagaimana sesosok iblis seperti Changmin bisa memiliki adik selembut dan semanis malaikat seperti Lee Jinki?"

Sindiran itu selalu saja digemakan Cho Kyuhyun—sahabat baik Changmin yang sejatinya tak terlalu baik—di kantor. Dan Choi Minho—_hoobae_ mereka—hanya turut mendengarkan sembari berpikir. Dengan raut masa bodoh, Changmin menengguk minuman yang ada di mejanya, persetan dengan ocehan kedua kawannya. Sindiran itu sejatinya tak membuat Changmin merasa keberatan.

Karena semenjak awal, ia memang tak ingin Jinki terlahir menjadi adiknya.

"Kau benar-benar bertolak belakang ya dengan adik tirimu itu? Mulai dari fisik hingga kepribadian... benar-benar berlawanan." Kyuhyun menyangga ujung dagunya sembari beraut serius. Changmin hanya menghela napas menatap itu. Tak perlu diberitahu pun, ia sudah paham bahwa entitasnya dengan entitas Jinki benar-benar berkontradiksi.

Jika Jinki memiliki untaian rambut karamel yang begitu indah dan lembut, lain halnya dengan Changmin yang memiliki rambut raven yang sangat hitam dan pekat. Jika Jinki memiliki postur tubuh ramping yang menawan, maka lain halnya dengan Changmin yang memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup proporsional, tinggi dan sangat maskulin. Jika Jinki memiliki wajah yang begitu manis layaknya malaikat, maka lain halnya dengan Changmin yang dianugerahi paras yang terlampau tampan bak dewa.

Keduanya bak kombinasi yin dan yang. Hitam dan putih.

Sempurna.

Mereka akan menjadi sempurna jika menyatu dalam benang ikatan yang begitu kuat.

"_Aiisshh_... lama-lama aku jadi tak terima jika Jinki menjadi adikmu. Harusnya, ia memiliki kakak yang juga sama-sama lembut dan semanis dia 'kan?" Kyuhyun mencibir sarkastik. Minho pun tertawa.

Dan Changmin hanya menyeringai sinis mendengar itu.

"Dibandingkan menjadi adikku, aku lebih senang jika Jinki..."

...

"Menjadi... istriku."

"_M-MWOH_!"

Kyuhyun terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Minho bahkan tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri. Changmin tampak tak acuh saat kedua kawannya itu hampir saja melonjak dari kursi kafetaria yang tengah mereka duduki. _Namja_ raven itu tak menyesali untaian frase yang baru saja ia guratkan. Karena pada dasarnya, ia memang serius.

Ia memang serius menginginkan Jinki sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Ahahahahaha! Bercandamu lucu sekali, Minnie-_yah_! Kali ini kuakui bahwa kau layak menjadi seorang komedian! Itu benar 'kan, Minho-_yah_?"

"_Ne_, itu benar, Kyu-_hyung_! Hahahaha!"

Dan tentu saja tak ada yang percaya dengan ucapan Changmin. Tak akan ada yang pernah percaya bahwa apa yang diguratkannya mengenai Jinki selama ini adalah sebuah kebenaran. Jelas saja. Apakah logis bagi seorang kakak yang menginginkan adiknya sendiri untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

Tidak.

Hal itu tidaklah logis.

Hal itu benar-benar tidak waras. Dan jika memang Changmin sudah masuk dalam definisi itu...

Ia sungguh tak peduli.

Ia memang sudah tak waras. Dan semua itu karena... Lee Jinki.

.

.

* * *

"_Hyung_, makanlah. Sudah seharian kau belum makan—"

"Diamlah! Tak usah kau pedulikan aku!"

Selama ini, sebuah usaha denialisasi sudah dibarakan Changmin mati-matian. Ia adalah _namja_ cerdas yang menjunjung tinggi logika dan rasionalisasi. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam kubangan kesalahan bernama dosa. Selama ia masih bisa menggunakan akalnya, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak berbuat kesalahan dan berpegang teguh pada kebenaran.

Namun, percuma.

Semakin ia menyangkal perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk Jinki, maka semakin besar pula hasrat yang dipendam untuk adiknya itu.

Karena Jinki terlalu sempurna.

_Namja_ karamel itu terlalu sempurna untuk _namja_ seperti Changmin.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin bersikap aneh, _Hyung_. Kau tak pernah menolak makanan sebelumnya. Kau juga sering pulang larut malam. Aku tahu jika kau sangat membenciku tapi kumohon, makanlah walau hanya sesuap saja. Aku tak ingin kau sakit. Jika memang kau tak ingin melihatku, aku bisa pergi dari sini dan menjauh darimu."

Ucapan Jinki terdengar begitu rapuh. Sungguh, _namja_ itu tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Changmin. Ia sangat menyayangi Changmin meskipun kakaknya itu hanya melayangkan sikap kasar dan dingin padanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jinki, ia paham bahwa Changmin juga sangat menyayanginya.

Mereka berdua sudah hidup sebatang kara.

Keduanya telah mengarungi sulitnya hidup bersama-sama dengan palung kemandirian. Semenjak Changmin masih berusia satu tahun, perceraian pun terjadi di antara ibu dan ayah Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu tak pernah menatap sosok ayahnya sama sekali. Yang pernah ia dengar dari beberapa tetangganya, Tuan Shim—ayah kandungnya dulu—hanyalah seorang _namja_ anti sosial yang tak pernah peduli dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Dan tanpa melihat ayahnya pun, Changmin bisa memprediksi bahwa entitas ayahnya itu benar-benar sangat sempurna. Karena ketampanan dan kesempurnaan yang terpatri di fisik Changmin sejatinya berasal dari gen ayahnya. Rambut raven, tubuh tinggi, wajah dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata. Semua itu hanyalah bukti peninggalan ayahnya. Jika Changmin mampu memilih, ia lebih menginginkan untuk terlahir dengan rambut karamel dan wajah semanis ibunya.

Dan harapan itu sepertinya terwujud melalui perantara lain.

Jinki.

Ya, benar. _Namja_ itulah yang banyak mengemban gen dari ibu Changmin. Di saat ibu Changmin menikah lagi dengan Tuan Lee—seorang pengusaha berwibawa, bijaksana dan sangat bertanggung jawab—di saat itulah eksistensi Jinki tercipta sebagai sesosok adik. _Namja_ itu terlahir tepat di saat Changmin masih menginjak usia empat tahun. _Namja_ itu begitu manis. Ia memiliki untaian rambut karamel yang selama ini diidamkan Changmin. Jinki bak embodimen yang mewakilkan entitas ibunya. Bahkan kepribadian _namja_ itu begitu lembut, sama seperti ibunya.

Sungguh naas.

Kehidupan yang semula sempurna, lantas bertransisi menjadi distopia.

Tak ada yang mampu menebak kematian. Orang tua mereka meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang sejatinya tak pernah diinginkan Changmin dan juga Jinki. Di saat kedua _namja_ itu menginjak usia remaja, di saat itulah mereka harus menerima kabar bahwa kedua orang tua mereka haruslah berpulang ke alam firdaus.

Beruntung di usia Changmin yang saat itu sudah menginjak 20 tahun—sedangkan Jinki 16 tahun—kedua _namja_ itu merupakan _namja_ yang cukup cerdas. Mereka mampu membiayai pendidikan mereka sendiri dengan beasiswa yang sudah didapat. Berkat prestasi yang begitu gemilang, mereka pun mendapat terpaan penghargaan dan penghormatan dari banyak orang—teman, guru hingga sanak keluarga jauh dari Jinki dan juga Changmin.

Dan kini, lima tahun telah berlalu. Di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun—dengan bermodalkan pada jabatan sebagai seorang _project manager_ di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Korea—Changmin pun mampu menghidupi Jinki di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar dan membiayai segenap kebutuhan _namja_ karamel itu.

Dan masa-masa dimana Jinki menuju ke usia 21 tahun, entitas _namja_ berambut karamel itu semakin terlihat sempurna. _Namja_ kecil yang selalu Changmin sebut sebagai '_Dubu'._ _Namja_ kecil yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Changmin. _Namja_ kecil yang sangat Changmin sayangi dan selalu ia gendong ke mana-mana di punggungnya itu telah beranjak menjadi dewasa. Jinki menjadi _namja_ yang sangat tampan, lembut, semakin cerdas, manis dan tentu saja... begitu bijaksana.

Ia bertransisi menjadi sesosok _namja_ yang mampu membuat Changmin jatuh cinta... sepenuhnya.

.

"_Kalian tahu? Satu-satunya orang yang begitu berharga di dalam hidupku saat ini hanyalah Changmin-hyung! Ia bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri!"_

"_Eh? Idolaku? Jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kakak yang begitu tampan, jenius dan sangat sempurna seperti Changmin-hyung, buat apa aku memiliki idola lain? Changmin-hyung sudah menjadi satu-satunya idola yang cukup sempurna di mataku. Aku hanya akan memujanya. Hanya dia dan tak ada orang lain lagi."_

"_Aku benar-benar beruntung karena memiliki Changmin-hyung sebagai kakakku. Ia sudah mati-matian merawatku dan memperhatikanku semenjak kecil. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padanya. Aku... sudah pasti akan mendedikasikan hidupku untuknya."_

"_Selama ini, satu-satunya sanak keluarga yang kumiliki hanyalah Changmin-hyung. Selama Changmin-hyung selalu berada di sisiku, aku... tak butuh orang lain lagi."_

_._

Masih teringat jelas di benak Changmin, bagaimana Jinki begitu membanggakannya. Adiknya itu selalu memandang kedudukannya terlampau tinggi, terlampau sempurna. Segenap kawan-kawan Jinki adalah saksi. Mereka adalah saksi yang selalu mendengar bagaimana _namja_ karamel itu mencurahkan rasa kagumnya terhadap Changmin.

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu, Changmin-hyung. Hanya kau satu-satunya kebahagiaanku."_

Dan bagaimana Changmin tak luluh dengan pandangan kasih yang selalu dilayangkan Jinki. Ia tak akan mampu menahan diri untuk tak membalas pelukan _namja_ karamel itu padanya. Ia tak akan mampu menahan diri untuk tak mendaratkan kecupan tipis di dahi adiknya itu dan memeluknya erat setiap kali mereka tertidur. Ia tak akan mampu menahan diri untuk tak menumbuhkan perasaan terlarang itu.

Ia tak akan mampu menahan diri untuk tidak... mencintai Jinki.

Semakin adiknya itu melumurinya dengan kebaikan hati dan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus, Changmin akan semakin kehilangan logikanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang pendosa. Dan ia juga tak ingin Jinki ternoda akan dosanya.

Namun, percuma.

Keduanya telah tervonis untuk eksis bersama-sama. Mereka hanya akan tercipta untuk menyatu. Seberapa keras logika dan kenyataan menentang...

Vonis itu tak akan dapat dihindari lagi.

"_Mian_, jika selama ini aku berbuat kesalahan padamu, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku. Setelah ini, aku tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi. Aku akan keluar dari sini jika memang kau benar-benar muak melihatku." Penegasan itu membuat Changmin menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping. Seolah menahan amarah, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Kontradiksi dengan Jinki yang hanya memandang sendu.

"Dan kau tak perlu lagi mengirimiku uang dan sebagainya. Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan sampingan sebagai seorang staff lapangan di agensi milik Kim Jonghyun—kawanku. Aku bisa membiayai kebutuhanku sendiri."

Dengan sedikit tertunduk, _namja_ karamel itu lantas berbalik membelakangi Changmin. Obsidiannya mendongak sejenak, mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Sejatinya, Jinki tak ingin meninggalkan kakaknya itu sendiri.

"Meskipun kau sangat membenciku..."

...

"Aku... akan selalu mencintaimu, Changmin-_hyung_."

Dan frase itu hanya membuat jantung Changmin serasa diremas. Frase itu bak sembilu yang menembus tepat di pelipis Changmin. Ia paham betul bahwa ungkapan cinta yang diucapkan Jinki, sejatinya hanya sebatas perasaan sayang yang dilayangkan adik terhadap kakaknya. Frase cinta itu tak lebih dari sekedar perasaan kasih antar saudara. Tidak kurang. Dan sungguh tak lebih.

Cinta itu begitu dangkal. Tak absolut seperti apa yang dirasakan Changmin.

Andai saja...

Andai saja Jinki juga begitu mencintainya... lebih dari sekedar perasaan seorang adik terhadap kakaknya.

"Aku membencimu, Jinki. Sangat... membencimu."

"_H-Hyung_..."

Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Ia tak sadar jika dari arah belakang, Changmin tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan hancur. _Namja_ raven itu begitu sakit. Sakit. Dan terlalu sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan menggigil dalam gurat pedih yang tak tertahankan. Kepalan tangan yang erat itu hampir saja mengoyak kulit tangannya sendiri.

Ia begitu membenci Jinki.

Ia begitu membenci adik tirinya itu.

'Aku begitu membencimu... karena aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu.'

Dan secara tak terduga, sepasang tangan telah melingkari tubuh Jinki dari arah belakang. Changmin mendekapnya erat. _Namja_ raven itu membenamkan parasnya dalam untaian rambut karamel Jinki. Ia mendaratkan ciuman di sela bahu dan hamparan pipi adiknya itu.

Jinki terbelalak syok.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—"

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dan Jinki hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saat Changmin semakin membenamkan paras di sela lehernya. Ia terdiam, membiarkan Changmin semakin terlarut ke dalam entitasnya. _Namja_ raven itu mengeratkan dekapannya. Ciuman demi ciuman ia daratkan bertubi-tubi di bahu, sela leher, pipi, dahi dan bahkan bibir adiknya itu.

Afeksi itu sudah terlampau begitu tinggi.

Curahan perasaan cinta Changmin yang berlebihan sejatinya tak membuat Jinki keberatan. Ia tak pernah mempertanyakan, mengapa kakaknya bisa begitu bergantung padanya. Ia rela untuk selalu berada di sisi _namja_ raven itu selamanya. Ia rela membiarkan Changmin meluapkan hasratnya yang terlampau dalam itu padanya. Ia bahkan rela membalas ciuman-ciuman itu meskipun secara logika, hal itu sudah masuk dalam definisi tak wajar.

Ia bahkan rela terlelap dalam dekapan Changmin di atas satu ranjang yang sama.

Jinki akan melakukan apa saja...

Selama hal itu bisa membuat Changmin... bahagia.

.

.

* * *

Park Sun-young. Sebut saja Luna.

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, tak pernah Changmin merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk membunuh _yoeja_ yang mengemban nama itu.

Jinki adalah _namja_ yang cukup sempurna. Changmin tak akan pernah meragukan teori mutlak mengenai adiknya itu. Pribadi Jinki yang begitu baik dan sangat bijak sejatinya mampu menjadi daya tarik bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bukan berita baru jika banyak sekali _yoeja_ dan bahkan _namja_ yang ingin mendapatkan hati putra almarhum Lee itu.

Tak terkecuali dengan Luna, _yoeja_ cantik berambut pirang berusia 20 tahun—yang merupakan _hoobae_ Jinki di universitasnya.

Changmin harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak membunuh _yoeja_ itu saat Jinki memperkenalkannya sebagai sosok kekasih yang disukainya. _Yoeja_ pirang itu merupakan satu-satunya orang yang paling beruntung karena mampu memenangkan hati Jinki. Changmin paham betul, mengapa adiknya itu bisa tertarik dengan Luna. _Yoeja_ itu memiliki kepribadian yang begitu menarik dan sangat periang. Ia juga sangat cerdas dan manis. Persona yang dimilikinya benar-benar mampu mengimbangi Jinki.

Bahkan, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Jinki dan Luna adalah pasangan serasi.

Changmin ingin tertawa sarkas jika mengingat hal itu. Jika sekali lagi ia mendengar bahwa adiknya dan juga Luna merupakan pasangan yang serasi, ia pasti akan mematahkan leher orang-orang yang sudah berani mengguratkan pernyataan itu. Jinki adalah miliknya. Dan hanya ia yang berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk mendampingi Jinki.

Dan di mata Changmin, orang yang pantas mendampingi Jinki mengarungi hidupnya hanya ia saja. Tak ada orang lain.

Namun, demi kebahagiaan adiknya itu, Changmin pun rela menahan egonya dan memaksakan diri untuk memberi persetujuan.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Jinki-_yah_. _Yoeja chingu_mu benar-benar manis."

"_Mwoh_? A-Apakah ini artinya, Changmin-_hyung_ menyetujui hubunganku dengan Luna?" Jinki menyeringai girang. Dan dengan perasaan sakit, Changmin menganggukkan kepala dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"_Ne_."

Dan Changmin lantas membenamkan parasnya ke dalam untaian rambut karamel Jinki saat adiknya itu memeluknya erat dengan begitu riang. Tawa kebahagiaan itu menggema keras dan tak pernah Changmin menatap euforia terpancar begitu supremasi di paras Jinki. Luna juga tampak tersenyum dan melayangkan pandangan terima kasih ke arah Changmin. Namun, di saat _yoeja_ itu hendak memeluk Changmin untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya...

Niat itupun urung... saat Changmin justru berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

'_Jangan harap kau bisa memiliki Jinkiku.'_

Pesan itu seolah mampu terbaca oleh Luna meski Changmin tak mengucapkannya secara lisan. Hanya dengan menatap geliat _namja_ raven—yang terus memeluk adiknya itu dengan hawa posesif tinggi—Luna dapat merasakan bahwa Changmin seolah ingin menjauhkan Jinki darinya. Sang adik itu terus tertawa girang di dalam dekapan Changmin, tak sadar jika sosok kakak yang dipujanya dan juga sosok _yoeja_ yang dikasihinya kini sudah beradu pandang dengan begitu sengit.

Dan Luna harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kelak, ia hanya akan menjadi pihak yang terbuang.

Karena sejatinya, guratan takdir lebih memihak pada penyatuan dua _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

.

.

* * *

"Sadarlah, Jinki-_oppa_! _Hyung_mu itu sudah tidak waras! Apa kau tak curiga dengan segenap perhatian berlebihan yang selalu ia limpahkan padamu?"

"..."

"Ia benar-benar tertarik padamu! Lebih dari rasa ketertarikan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya! Aku yakin, ia adalah seorang pelaku _ince_—"

"Diamlah, Luna! Takkan kuijinkan kau mengatakan hal yang buruk mengenai kakakku lebih dari ini!"

Luna hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya dengan raut syok tatkala Jinki semakin terbakar amarah. Tak sampai setahun berlalu, hubungan mereka pun harus terombang-ambing akan badai masalah. Selama Luna mengenal Jinki, ia sungguh yakin bahwa _sunbaenya _itu merupakan orang yang begitu sabar dan sangat bijak. Kemarahan Jinki adalah hal mengejutkan yang tak pernah diduga Luna sebelumnya.

Dan satu-satunya yang mampu membuat Jinki berubah 180 derajat... hanyalah Changmin saja.

Jinki sungguh tak peduli. Ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menghina Changmin di hadapannya. Tak terkecuali Luna sekalipun. Kakaknya itu adalah prioritas utamanya. Dan tak ada yang paling berharga bagi Jinki selain hanya mempertahankan eksistensi Changmin di dalam hidupnya.

"Satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya hanyalah Changmin-_hyung_. Meskipun kau adalah kekasihku, tapi jika Changmin-_hyung_ tak setuju dengan hubungan kita, maka aku tak akan segan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, Luna."

Penegasan yang diucapkan Jinki dengan nada yang cukup tajam itu hanya membuat Luna semakin memucat. Dengan perasaan sakit, _yoeja_ itu segera mendaratkan tamparan keras di hamparan pipi Jinki dan segera berlari meninggalkan _namja chingu_nya itu dengan linangan air mata.

Jinki hanya terdiam dengan raut tak terdefinisi di parasnya. Bersamaan dengan berlalunya _yoeja chingu_nya itu dari dalam apartemennya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa seseorang telah melangkah mendekatinya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah dapat menebak identitas figur itu.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Luna itu benar... Changmin-_hyung_?"

Changmin membisu sejenak. Pertanyaan itu membuat dilema menghantam penalarannya. Dan di saat Jinki berbalik menatapnya, simpulan senyum yang tersimpul di paras manis adiknya itu membuatnya semakin tertekan.

"Hahahaha! Ada-ada saja. Luna bilang bahwa Changmin-_hyung_ tertarik padaku. Aku tak akan bisa memaafkannya karena ia sudah berani menuduhmu sebagai pelaku _incest_. Lelucon ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku yakin, ia hanya merasa iri saja dengan hubungan persaudaraan kita yang terlalu kuat. Dasar _yoeja_ itu..."

Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa ironi. Denialisasi itu hanya membuat Changmin semakin merasa sakit. Apakah adiknya itu tak pernah melihat, bagaimana isi hati Changmin yang sesungguhnya? Apakah adiknya itu tak pernah melihat, bagaimana Changmin berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan logikanya agar tak menjadi seorang pendosa?

Apakah adiknya itu tak pernah melihat, bahwa Changmin semakin mendekati titik kehancurannya berkat perasaan cinta yang dipendamnya?

Memangnya kenapa?

"Memangnya kenapa jika apa yang sudah dikatakannya itu... memang benar?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sedikit terhenyak saat Changmin justru menatapnya dengan sangat serius. Dan pernyataan lanjutan yang diucapkan kakaknya itu sungguh sukses membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam kubangan syok.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku benar-benar seorang pelaku _incest_?"

"_H-Hyung_, a-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku..." Changmin tertunduk sejenak. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan ia pun kembali mengarahkan atensi pada Jinki. Ia tak sanggup lagi menutupi semuanya. Duri perasaan itu sudah menghunus begitu dalam. Secara perlahan, ia mulai melangkah, mendekati sosok adiknya itu berpijak.

"Jika aku memang benar-benar tertarik padamu, apakah itu salah, Jinki?"

"_Hyung_—" Jinki sedikit terbelalak kaget saat hamparan punggungnya mulai menghantam dinding. Ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi, ia melangkah mundur tatkala Changmin semakin mendekatinya. Rasa gentar itu memuncak ketika Changmin sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Jarak terpaut beberapa inci. Posisi Jinki pun terkunci dan Changmin mulai menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipi adiknya itu.

"Jika aku tertarik padamu... lebih dari rasa ketertarikan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, apakah kau akan membenciku, Jinki?"

"_H-Hyung_, a-apa yang kau lakukan—" paras Jinki memucat saat jemari itu mulai meraba kemeja yang dikenakannya. Satu persatu butir kancing itu secara perlahan terlucuti. Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu pekat.

"Jika aku memendam perasaan padamu... lebih dari perasaan sayang antar saudara, apakah kau akan menjahuiku, Jinki?"

"I-Ini s-salah. _H-Hyung_, h-hentikan—aahhh..." erangan termuntahkan saat Changmin berhasil melucuti kemeja yang dikenakan Jinki dan mulai mendaratkan ciuman di hamparan dada adiknya itu. Untaian saliva yang digoreskan Changmin melalui lidahnya membuat paras Jinki memerah panas. Napasnya terengah berat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

"Jika aku mencintaimu... lebih dari nyawaku sendiri, apakah kau akan merasa jijik padaku, Jinki?"

"C-Changmin-_hyung_—_a-andwae_—aaahhh!" Dan Jinki tak mampu lagi menahan desahnya saat Changmin semakin menghimpit tubuhnya di hamparan dinding dan saling membenturkan alat vital mereka, menikam penopang esensinya dengan miliknya. Obsidian itu terbalut napsu. Logika benar-benar terkikis dan Changmin tak sanggup menahan hasratnya lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jinki... kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya?"

"_M-Mwoh_—" Dan belum sempat Jinki merespon lebih jauh, Changmin sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang begitu kuat dan dalam.

"_H-Hyung_—mmnnhh—" Kedua obsidian Jinki terbelalak lebar. Dan ia tak mampu berkutik saat Changmin menghunuskan lidah ke dalam mulutnya dan semakin menginvasi dengan begitu brutal. Sekujur tubuh Jinki seolah menggigil saat dominasi berhasil dimenangkan sang kakak sepenuhnya. Lemas. Raga seakan lemas dan tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan selain hanya pasrah, membiarkan Changmin meluapkan segenap perasaan cintanya.

"Mmnnhh... hhhahh... Aahhn..." Erangan semakin meninggi saat jemari Changmin mulai menjerat dagu Jinki dan semakin menekankan parasnya pada paras adiknya itu. Ciuman itu sungguh terlampau dalam. Dan Jinki tak mampu menahan genangan saliva yang mulai berguguran, membanjiri mulut keduanya. Asupan oksigen di ambang batas. Paras dua _namja_ itu semakin memerah dan semakin panas. Lidah itu masih terlibat dalam konfrontasi yang begitu sengit.

Sementara kontak mulut itu terus berlangsung, Changmin mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyusuri tubuh Jinki secara perlahan. Dan pandangan Jinki semakin menanar saat Changmin mulai mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat dan lantas meraba areal privatnya. Semua ini salah. Tak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal itu.

Akal sehat masihlah bernapas.

"Hh-haahh... _h-hyung_... a-annhh... _a-andwae_..."

Logika tersentak hebat. Bisikan terputus itu membuat Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Paham dengan pancaran ketakutan yang tersirat di paras adiknya, _namja_ raven itupun mengurungkan niatnya dan lantas menarik diri secara perlahan. Kontak mulut terputus, menyisahkan Jinki yang tengah menganga kelelahan dengan benang saliva yang masih terikat di ujung lidahnya.

"Hhhahh... hhhh..." Jinki mencoba mengatur olah napasnya. Changmin hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tak akan memaksa adiknya untuk turut hancur bersamanya ke dalam kubangan dosa. Tidak. Sebesar apapun perasaan cintanya terhadap Jinki, ia tak akan sudi untuk melumuri _namja_ itu dengan piciknya titah hina.

Rasa penyesalan pun menghunus diri.

Dengan gemetar, frase itu terguratkan dengan nada rapuh.

"_Mianhe_."

...

"_Mianhe_, Jinki-_yah_..."

Dan atensi Jinki terarah pada Changmin sepenuhnya. Setelah berhasil mengatur olah napasnya, ia pun membisu untuk sesaat sembari terus menatap Changmin. Kakaknya itu terlihat menunduk dengan raut sakit. Dan Jinki tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada kontur hancur yang tersemat dalam pekatnya dua iris obsidian itu.

Menatap Changmin yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari menggigir bibir bawahnya erat-erat dengan perasaan menyesal yang terlampau dalam—membuat hati Jinki terasa teriris lalim.

Ia tak tahan menatap keadaan kakaknya yang tak berdaya seperti itu.

Jinki yakin, Changmin pasti sudah memandang rendah dan kotor dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun lantas menunduk, menatap tubuh teratasnya yang kini sudah tak terselubungi dengan sehelai kain pun. Kemeja yang dikenakannya telah dilucuti dan dilempar begitu saja ke hamparan lantai. Ciuman dan sentuhan yang diberikan Changmin masih terasa begitu kental di tubuh Jinki. Jika sumber kehancuran dan kebahagiaan kakaknya itu berasal dari ia sendiri...

Maka, Jinki akan mengorbankan segalanya demi mempertahankan seutas senyum di paras Changmin.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Jinki lantas mendekat dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk meraih paras Changmin. Disentuhnya hamparan pipi kakaknya itu dengan begitu lembut dan hal itu hanya membuat Changmin terbelalak syok menatapnya. Obsidian sang kakak tampak berkaca, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menghunus perasaannya. Jinki tak sanggup menatap itu.

"Jika kau memang begitu mencintaiku, maka aku tak akan keberatan untuk menerimanya, _Hyung_."

"J-Jinki..."

Dan butiran air mata itu lantas menetes perlahan di hamparan pipi Changmin saat Jinki mulai mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Ciuman itu begitu manis dan seolah mengandung kadar ketulusan yang begitu dalam. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat adiknya itu rela mengorbankan dirinya ke dalam palung dosa bersamanya. Semua ini sulit dipercaya.

Di saat ia menyangka bahwa Jinki akan meludahinya dengan pandangan jijik...

Adiknya itu justru menyerahkan dedikasinya secara penuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jinki untuk segera menarik diri dan mengakhiri kontak mulut manis itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping, mencoba menyembunyikan parasnya yang merona merah karena malu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Changmin masih terhenyak dan melayangkan tatapan tak percaya padanya.

"Saat ini, a-aku memang tak memendam perasaan sebesar perasaan Changmin-_hyung_ padaku. N-Namun, aku akan berusaha. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk memperdalam perasaan itu." Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan merasa sedikit berdebar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Setelah menghela napasnya, ia pun memberanikan diri menatap Changmin sembari mengguratkan sebuah harapan tulus.

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan Changmin-hyung. Aku sungguh tak peduli dengan konsekuensinya. Dan jika memang Changmin-hyung begitu mencintaiku, maka aku ingin belajar."_

_..._

"_Aku ingin belajar untuk... mencintai Changmin-hyung."_

Dan tak ada yang mampu membawa Changmin ke dalam dimensi euforia selain hanya mendengar frase utopis itu diguratkan langsung oleh Jinki. Ia tahu bahwa konsekuensi dari tindakan mereka akan berdampak fatal di ke depan nanti. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan tak lebih dari menggali lubang kehancuran mereka sendiri.

Namun, ia tak peduli.

Menarik diri sekarang pun sudah terlambat.

Apa yang ia rasakan pada Jinki telah bertransisi menjadi parasit yang sudah mengoyak jala logika dalam penalarannya sendiri.

Simpulan senyum itu terpancar. Air mata kesakitan yang tadinya terbendung kini telah pecah menjadi tangis kebahagiaan. Dua obsidian itu tak lagi keruh. Setelah sekian lama terbelenggu dalam perasaan lara yang begitu menyiksa...

Kini, Changmin seolah mendapat semangat hidupnya kembali.

"_Gomawo_... Jinki-_yah_."

Dan Jinki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali ia raih paras Changmin dan mengusap air mata yang menggenangi pipi kakaknya itu.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu, Changmin-_hyung_. Aku ingin membalas segenap kebaikan dan kasih sayangmu padaku selama ini."

Jinki mulai meredupkan sebagian dari kelopak matanya saat jemari Changmin mulai menyentuh hamparan pipi dan juga bibirnya. Pandangan Changmin semakin pekat saat ia menyadari betapa manisnya paras adiknya itu. Dan hasratnya semakin membuncah tatkala Jinki mulai menggenggam jemarinya dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di hamparan punggung tangannya. _Namja_ karamel itu lantas menghimpitkan parasnya di dadanya Changmin, menciumnya lembut.

"_Ajari aku."_

_..._

"_... ajari aku mencintaimu, Hyung."_

Bisikan itu membuat pandangan Changmin menggelap. Ia membisu sesaat, membiarkan Jinki melucuti pakaian bagian teratasnya._ Namja_ itu mulai memanjakan hamparan dada, bahu dan juga sela lehernya. Ia hanya mendongakkan parasnya saat lidah itu mulai menari dan mengitari sela dagunya dengan begitu lembut. Jinki melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan lantas memeluk sang kakak dengan cukup erat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera menjerat paras sang adik dan kembali memperhatikannya dengan begitu dekat. Dua obsidian Jinki menatapnya pekat dan dalam. Indah. Paras _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu manis dan indah. Hanya dengan menatapnya dalam seperti itu, jantung Changmin seakan berhenti berdetak karena terlalu lelap akan rasa kagum yang terlampau tinggi.

Ia mengagumi Jinki.

Ia begitu mencintai _namja_ karamel itu.

Ia bersumpah bahwa ia pasti akan membuat Jinki merasakan cinta dengan kadar yang sama sepertinya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Dengan hasrat yang semakin berlimpah, Changmin pun segera menghimpitkan kedua paras mereka, mencium mulut adiknya dengan begitu dalam dan lekat. Dan Jinki pun turut membalas ciuman itu dengan intensitas yang sama. Ia membiarkan sang kakak untuk menggendong tubuhnya dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Masih dengan kontak mulut yang tak terputus...

Keduanya telah siap untuk benar-benar... bersatu.

.

.

* * *

"A-Aaahhh! Nngghh—aaaahhkk!"

Balutan hasrat meruah. Dua _namja_ itu semakin terjebak dalam pusara percumbuan cinta mereka yang begitu terlarang.

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba fokus dengan ritme yang dibentuknya. Hentakan demi hentakan yang dilayangkannya membuat Jinki menggeliat liar di dalam rengkuhannya. Erang dan desah itu membuatnya mabuk. Rintihan Jinki akan namanya membuat hasrat Changmin semakin membuncah. Dengan pandangan lembut, ia silakan untaian rambut karamel yang menutupi sebagian paras manis adiknya itu dan mencium hamparan pipinya.

"J-Jinki-_yah_..."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_... aaahhh..." Jinki tak mampu menahan jerit dan buliran air matanya. Titik esensi terdalamnya terus saja dihantam tanpa henti. Hal itu membuat benaknya semakin membumbung tinggi ke dalam jala kenikmatan supremasi. Olah napasnya memberat. Parasnya semakin memerah dengan temperatur yang cukup tinggi. Dan di saat ia memutuskan untuk sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk bernapas, Changmin pun segera mendekatkan diri dan menciumnya dengan kuat.

Ia membiarkan kakaknya itu terus melumat mulutnya begitu dalam.

"Mmmnnhh... Aahhnn... nnhhh..."

Kedua mulut beradu panas. Dua lidah saling membelit dengan buncahan saliva yang kian mengental. Jinki merengkuh bahu Changmin dan menyematkan jemarinya di sela rambut raven yang lembut itu. Kontak mulut pun semakin dalam. Dan hentakan kuat yang dilayangkan Changmin membuatnya mengerang keras dan mengoyak helai raven milik kakaknya itu. Jala euforia semakin memuncak, membutakan penalaran mereka dalam candu nikmat yang tak berujung.

"_H-Hyung_—ngghhh—aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Jinki lantas menyibakkan parasnya ke samping saat titik klimaks tergapai.

Bersamaan dengan jeritan penutup Jinki, benih cinta itupun tersemat ke dalam entitasnya. Dibalik rasa lelah yang menghantam diri, Changmin pun kembali meraih paras manis adiknya dan menghadiahkan _namja_ itu dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut. Butiran air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata Jinki lantas ia tepis dengan lidahnya. _Namja_ karamel itu melenguh pelan, merasakan lembutnya lidah sang kakak yang mengitari hamparan pipinya.

"_S-Saranghaeyo_... Jinki-_yah_..."

Jinki yang saat itu masih terengah dengan napas berat dan lelah, lantas mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh hamparan pipi Changmin. Ia membalas pandangan lembut kakaknya itu dengan simpulan senyum tipis yang begitu tulus.

"_Nado_... hhh... _S-Sa... Saranghaeyo_... C-Changmin-_hyung_..."

Dan dengan itu, Changmin segera mencium hamparan pipi Jinki dan lantas menautkan mulutnya pada mulut adiknya itu, menciumnya sedalam mungkin. Jinki hanya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Changmin dan turut memeluk kakaknya itu untuk memperdalam kontak mulut mereka. Dan pada akhirnya, rasa lelah membuat keduanya terlelap tidur dengan euforia yang mengendap di dalam diri.

Changmin tak tahu...

Sudah berapa banyak benih esensi yang ia sematkan ke dalam tubuh adiknya itu selama ini.

Semakin sering ia memandikan raga Jinki dengan esensi cintanya, maka ia pun dapat mengklaim entitas sang adik sebagai miliknya. Perasaan cinta yang dipendamnya semakin besar. Eksistensi Jinki pun telah bertransisi menjadi pusat nyawa dan akal sehat Changmin sendiri.

Jinki adalah segalanya.

Dan Changmin tak akan pernah melepas apa yang sudah menjadi segalanya itu.

_Mati._

Lebih baik ia mati daripada menatap adiknya itu bersanding dengan orang lain.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa mempertimbangkannya sekali lagi, Jinki-_yah_?"

"_Mianhe_. Aku sungguh tak bisa menerimamu, Taecyeon-_ssi_. Aku tak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini."

Jinki hanya dapat membungkukkan diri dengan raut menyesal saat Taecyeon—_sunbae_nya di kampus—terlihat begitu kecewa. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Jinki untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun berakhir gagal. Lagi-lagi Jinki menolaknya untuk alasan yang tak terlalu jelas. Semenjak _namja_ karamel itu mengakhiri hubungan dengan Luna, tak ada lagi orang yang mampu merenggut hatinya.

Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat segenap penghuni kampus bertanya-tanya—apa sejatinya yang membuat _namja_ sesempurna Jinki tak terlalu tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seseorang?

"Jinki-_yah_?"

"Ah, Changmin-_hyung_! Kau sudah datang!"

Taecyeon dan beberapa teman genknya hanya dapat mengernyutkan dahi menatap sosok _namja_ raven bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah begitu tampan—terlihat melayangkan seutas senyum pada Jinki. Panorama dimana Jinki selalu saja dijemput oleh _namja_ raven itu sejatinya bukan merupakan hal yang aneh. Segenap penghuni kampus pun tahu jika Jinki hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Shim Changmin—kakaknya. Namun, tak ada yang tahu, mengapa marga mereka bisa berbeda satu sama lain.

"Yang kudengar, kakaknya itu hanya kakak tiri. Tapi, meskipun begitu... kenapa mereka tak menyamakan nama marganya saja?" Nickhun berkomentar skeptis. Taecyeon semakin mengerutkan dahi dengan pernyataan kawan genknya itu.

"Dan tanpa diberitahu pun, aku sudah dapat menebak jika mereka bukan benar-benar merupakan sepasang saudara kandung. Fisik dan wajah mereka tidak mirip. Tapi anehnya, hubungan mereka bahkan jauh lebih dekat dari ikatan saudara kandung sekalipun." Junsu mulai menyahut lugas. Dan Taecyeon tetap terdiam sembari menatap dua _namja_ bersaudara yang kini terlihat bergandengan tangan, melangkah keluar dari gerbang kampus.

"Bukankah Jinki tak terlalu suka dengan _skinship_? Tapi jika dengan kakaknya itu, kenapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, saling mengusap rambut bahkan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi. Umm... bukankah hal ini sedikit berlebihan untuk sepasang saudara tiri, Taecyeon?" kali ini giliran Chansung yang menimpali. Nickhun dan yang lainnya terlihat menganggukkan kepala, pertanda affirmatif. Dan pernyataan yang tergurat dari mulut Wooyoung cukup mengagetkan segenap kawan genknya.

"Dan lagi... menurutku kakaknya itu lebih tampan dari Taecyeon. Ah, _mian_. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyindirmu Taecyeon. Kau itu tampan. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan kakak Jinki, sepertinya dia lebih berkarisma."

"Lalu apa poinmu? Apakah aku harus lebih tampan dan berkarisma dari kakaknya agar Jinki mau menerimaku, begitu?" pada akhirnya Taecyeon mulai bertanya dengan ketus. Wooyoung hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan paras tak mau tahu.

"_Ne_. Mungkin saja."

Taecyeon menghela napas pasrah mendengar itu. Apapun yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Jinki, _namja_ berambut karamel itu tak akan pernah menerimanya. Meski ia berubah dan mencoba mengimbangi entitas Changmin sekalipun, tetap saja _namja_ itu tak akan sudi untuk menoleh pada eksistensinya. Yang ada di mata Jinki sepertinya hanya kakaknya saja. Dan Taecyeon tak akan pernah tahu bahwa dibalik hubungan dekat dua bersaudara itu...

Sejatinya ada gejolak perasaan yang terlampau begitu tinggi di antara mereka.

.

.

* * *

"_H-Hyung_—mmnnhh..."

"Kau tidak menerima _namja_ itu 'kan, Jinki-_yah_?"

Jinki tak mampu menahan desahan saat Changmin menghunuskan paras di sela lehernya. Sesaat setelah mereka keluar dari kampus, Changmin sudah menarik adiknya itu ke dalam mobil dan mulai menginterogasinya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Hawa cemburu tak akan mampu dihindari lagi oleh Changmin saat Jinki terlihat didekati oleh _namja_ lain.

"Kenapa _namja_ itu tetap persisten untuk mendekatimu? Apa ia tak belajar dari kesalahan beberapa _namja_ yang lain, Eh?"

Nada itu begitu tajam. Jinki mulai gentar saat menatap pandangan menusuk yang dilayangkan Changmin. Pernyataan yang diucapkan sang kakak, sejatinya mampu membuat genangan retrospeksi menghantam penalaran Jinki secara utuh. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat salah seorang _sunbae_ di kampusnya mendadak babak belur hanya karena ia telah berani mencium pipi Jinki dengan lancangnya.

Dan tak perlu menyewa seorang detektif untuk mencari tahu. Pelaku yang telah menghajar _sunbae_ itu hingga hampir meregang nyawa sudah pasti adalah... Changmin.

"H-_Hyung _dengarkan aku dulu—nnghh... mmnnhh—" Dan Jinki sungguh tak mampu mengguratkan penjelasan saat Changmin tanpa henti terus saja melumat mulutnya dengan begitu agresif. Hawa posesif memuncak. Bara kecemburuan membuat invasi mulut semakin mencumbu liar. Jantung Jinki berdebar keras. Pada akhirnya, ia berusaha membalas ciuman itu dengan intensitas yang sama.

"Jinki... Mmnnhh..." Changmin mengerang pelan. Respon yang diguratkan Jinki membuat euforia mengungkum benaknya. Ia pun lantas menjerat rambut karamel Jinki, mencoba menekankan paras adiknya pada parasnya selekat mungkin.

Percumbuan mulut itu benar-benar tak bercelah.

Dan Jinki mulai pasrah saat Changmin terus saja menikamkan lidahnya dan membuatnya semakin menganga kelelahan. Perasaan Changmin begitu besar dan Jinki tak ingin menepis cinta kakaknya itu. Ia akan selalu menerima dan berusaha untuk membalasnya.

Jika pada akhirnya, untaian frase hanyalah sebuah bentuk persilatan lidah yang tak mengandung makna berarti, maka keduanya akan selalu mencumbu paras satu sama lain sebagai bentuk pembuktian perasaan. Hanya dengan cara itu, keraguan dan amarah pun seolah dapat teredam sepenuhnya. Hanya dengan cara itu...

Palung cinta itu akan menjulang semakin tinggi.

Setelah puas melampiaskan hasrat dan segenap perasaan cintanya, Changmin pada akhirnya menarik diri dan memberi kesempatan pada Jinki untuk mengatur olah napasnya. Diusapnya hamparan pipi _namja_ karamel itu dengan begitu lembut dan untaian frase dengan nada yang putus asa lantas diguratkan lirih.

"Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu, Jinki-_yah_..."

Dan pandangan sendu yang terlayang itu membuat Jinki begitu tertegun. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan kakaknya, Jinki pun menyematkan jemarinya dalam untaian helai rambut raven Changmin dan menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipi kakaknya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, _Hyung_... aku tak akan pernah menerima siapapun. Aku hanya akan mencintai Changmin-_hyung_. Hanya Changmin-_hyung_ dan bukan orang lain."

Frase itu bak mantra yang mampu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Dedikasi Jinki yang begitu besar, sejatinya mampu membuatnya semakin buta akan rasa cintanya pada _namja_ karamel itu. Semenjak Jinki berikrar untuk membahagiakan Changmin, _namja_ itu benar-benar berusaha keras untuk menghindari segenap pantangan yang hanya akan membuat sang kakak kecewa.

Jinki bahkan menolak segenap _yoeja_ dan _namja_ yang menyatakan cinta padanya tepat di saat hubungannya dengan Luna berakhir. Ia sungguh rela menghabiskan masa-masa mudanya dengan melajang untuk sementara waktu.

Karena ia adalah milik Changmin.

Dan Jinki tak membutuhkan siapapun selain Changmin di dalam hidupnya.

Jemari itu lantas beranjak, menyusuri hamparan paras Jinki secara perlahan. Changmin membelainya lembut. Dan Jinki paham bahwa dibalik pekatnya mata obsidian yang diemban sang kakak, sejatinya telah tersemat sebuah hasrat yang begitu dalam. Semakin lama, Changmin semakin bergantung padanya. Kadar posesif itu semakin meninggi hingga ke tingkatan supremasi. Sekali saja Jinki menyakiti perasaan Changmin, _namja_ raven itu sudah pasti akan hancur dan semakin menggila.

Dan probabilitas itu membuat Jinki merasa bersalah.

Ia sungguh tak bermaksud untuk membuat Changmin memendam perasaan hingga sedalam ini. Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan kakaknya. Karena pada dasarnya, kebahagiaan Changmin juga merupakan kebahagiaan terbesar Jinki.

Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia hanya memiliki Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu selalu berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi. Ia berusaha untuk membahagiakan Jinki, menepis setiap butiran air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata adiknya itu. Ia berusaha keras untuk membuat Jinki tetap tersenyum.

Dan Jinki tak ingin kehilangan Changmin.

Karena _namja_ itu... telah menjadi pelita yang berpijar dan menjadi semangat hidup Jinki.

Mungkin...

Mungkin saja... rasa cinta itu telah tumbuh di hati Jinki.

Sebuah rasa cinta... dengan kadar yang tak mampu dikalkulasikan oleh penalaran.

Sebuah rasa cinta... yang mampu mengimbangi besarnya perasaan Changmin.

"_Saranghaeyo, Hyung_."

"_Mwoh_? Jinki-_yah_, ada apa—mmmpphh!"

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk, Jinki lantas membenturkan parasnya di paras Changmin, membungkam mulut kakaknya itu dengan menciumnya selekat mungkin. Spontanitas itu membuat Changmin terbelalak syok tentu saja. Ia tak menyangka bahwa adiknya akan bertindak seperti itu. Jinki menciumnya kuat, seolah-olah sudah tak ada hari esok lagi untuknya.

Hal itu membuat Changmin seakan meleleh.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk segera membalas ciuman itu dengan menjerat untaian rambut karamel Jinki dan semakin menekankan paras adiknya itu pada parasnya. Membuat kontak mulut diantara keduanya semakin intens dan tak bercelah. Membuat keduanya kembali mabuk akan hasrat tak terdefinisi.

Selama ini, Jinki bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menunjukkan afeksinya. Ia hanya akan memberikan afeksi jika Changminlah yang terlebih dulu memintanya. Dan menatap bentuk afeksi yang dilayangkan adiknya dengan begitu tulus...

Changmin tentu akan membalas afeksi itu dengan kadar yang tak berujung.

"Mmnnhh... _h-hyung_—hnngghh..." Paras Jinki semakin memerah saat belitan kedua lidah mereka terasa memanas. Tubuhnya pun semakin didekap erat oleh Changmin. Dan nikmatnya candu kontak mulut itu hanya membuat jalinan cinta mereka terasa manis dan pahit di saat yang bersamaan.

Manis...

Jalinan itu terasa manis tatkala tujuan hidup mereka telah tergapai. Sebuah tujuan... untuk bersatu.

Dan... pahit.

Jalinan itu terasa pahit tatkala untaian dosa semakin membuat mereka mendekati titik... kehancuran.

"Jinki-_yah_..."

Jinki membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan saat bisikan itu tersemat di telinganya. Dan ia sedikit terhenyak saat lagi-lagi ada kontur sendu di dalam pekatnya pandangan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu terlihat menyimpulkan seutas senyuman pahit dibalik perasaannya yang sedikit tertekan.

"Maafkan aku."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Maafkan aku... karena sudah menodaimu dengan dosa-dosa kotor yang kuhasilkan selama ini."

"_H-Hyung_..." Jinki tampak terhenyak saat Changmin mulai menunduk dengan raut bersalah. Sejatinya, dibalik segenap keegoisannya yang menginginkan Jinki untuk turut merasakan perasaan cinta yang sama, Changmin sungguh tak ingin membuat hidup adiknya itu hancur. Mereka telah menjadi pendosa yang sudah buta dengan apa yang dinamakan dengan moral.

Namun, mereka juga tak punya pilihan lain.

Perasaan itu telah terpahat dalam guratan prasasti takdir keduanya.

Dengan simpulan senyum tipis, Jinki mulai menggenggam erat tangan Changmin dan menatap paras kakaknya itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _Hyung_. Aku tak pernah menyesali semua ini. Berapa kalipun kita terlahir dan hidup kembali di dunia ini, aku yakin... alurnya pasti akan klise."

Jinki lantas menyandarkan parasnya di hamparan dada Changmin. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya dan mendekap tubuh Jinki secara otomatis. Segenap masa yang menggenang di kala itu sungguh terasa seperti _dejavu_.

Dan untaian frase yang diguratkan Jinki bak sebuah penalti yang mampu membuat Changmin terbelalak dengan perasaan berdebar.

"_Tujuanku tercipta di dunia ini hanya satu, Hyung."_

_..._

"_I was born... to be with you."_

"Jinki..."

Genangan retrospeksi seolah menghantam penalaran Changmin secara penuh. Ada berkas-berkas samar tak kasat mata yang menggambarkan kebersamaannya dengan _namja_ berambut karamel itu. Changmin tak mampu mendefinisikan, berkas kebersamaan seperti apa yang telah terngiang di dalam benaknya. Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hawa familiar itu benar-benar terasa nyata.

Bayang-bayang itu seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa sepertinya, Changmin pernah mengarungi hidup dengan Jinki sebelumnya.

Simpulan senyum pun terpancar nyata di paras _namja_ raven itu.

'_Ya, benar. Seperti apapun situasi takdir yang menghantam, kita pasti akan selalu bersama... Jinki-yah.'_

Secara perlahan, ia benamkan parasnya ke dalam untaian rambut karamel Jinki. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam dirinya bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan tak terdefinisi. Tubuh Jinki yang direngkuhnya seolah melengkapi entitas Changmin. _Namja_ manis itu sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu? Ada satu teori mutlak yang tak akan pernah lepas dari hidupku."

"Hmm?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Changmin mulai melayangkan sebuah pandangan yang begitu lembut. Senyum _namja_ raven itu kian melebar ketika Jinki memiringkan parasnya sejenak sembari menyangga ujung dagunya.

"Teori mutlak? Apa itu, _Hyung_?"

"Teori itu adalah..."

Changmin menyengir tipis dan lantas mendekat. Sebuah bisikan ia sematkan pada telinga Jinki sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di pipi _namja_ karamel itu. Bisikan itu sejatinya berurai frase dengan untaian makna yang begitu dalam.

Paras Jinki memerah, malu bercampur senang mendengarnya.

"_I was born... to be with you too. __**Forever**__."_

* * *

**A/N:** I know it sucks. I know ini abal. Mianhe, minna-san! m(_ _)m *bahasa campuran* Dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis, EYD, Redundansi dan sebagainya. Semoga NCnya gak terlalu eksplisit. Saya lebih demen yang serba implisit. LOL. Dan besok saya bakalan presentasiin project UTS saya. Doakan ya semoga lancar! Ehehehehe! XD

Makasih buat yang udah review! Chap selanjutnya mungkin bakalan saya updet setelah UTS bener-bener berakhir. UTS saya berakhir sekitar tanggal 22. Jadi ya, ditunggu aja~ Ohohohoho~

Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Dan, see you all in the next chapter~ Kamsahamnida~ :3


	16. 8th Reincarnation Part 1

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! Tenang aja. Fic ini masih jauh dari kata selesai. Saya bahkan gak tahu, bakalan sampai chapter berapa fanfic ini berakhir. Selama saya cinta sama pair ini, reinkarnasi mereka pun gak ada batasnya~ :p *plaks*

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Although the inside of my complicated mind shakes**_

_**The only thing that shines through the cracks is you" – SHINee – Stranger**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 1**

_CEO_ atau _Chief executive officer._

Jabatan itu bukanlah sebuah jabatan yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Memang, jabatan itu merupakan jabatan besar yang sangat diinginkan banyak orang. Menjadi _core_ inti dalam sebuah korporasi yang begitu besar. Prestis menjulang tinggi. Uang melimpah tak ada habisnya. Segenap bawahan menunduk hormat. Dan mata masyarakat melayangkan berkas-berkas pujian. Siapa yang tak mau mendapatkan euforia itu?

Tapi tidak di mata Lee Jinki.

Jabatan itu hanyalah sebuah beban berat yang harus ditanggungnya.

Usia 24 tahun merupakan usia yang terlampau muda bagi _namja_ seperti Jinki. Usia itu belumlah cukup baginya untuk memahat segenap pengalaman yang ia dapatkan untuk menjadi seorang CEO. Ia belumlah cukup matang untuk mengemban tanggung jawab besar itu. Jika diibaratkan dengan sebuah metafora, Jinki hanyalah sebuah kepompong yang baru saja berevolusi menjadi kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang tak sempurna.

Tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

Bukan salahnya jika ia terlahir dengan otak yang cukup cerdas dan cukup jenius. Bukan salahnya jika karisma dan wibawa yang mengendap dalam entitasnya, telah berhasil membawanya untuk menggapai prestasi yang begitu gemilang. Bukan salahnya jika kedua orang tuanya telah persisten untuk mewariskan jabatan sebagai CEO padanya. Dan bukan salahnya jika hidup dalam keluarga terpandang telah menjadi latar takdirnya.

Segenap ketetapan itu telah terangkai. Dan menjadi sebuah bentuk alur mutlak yang wajib dilalui Jinki dalam kehidupannya kali ini.

_SHINee Corporation._

Sebuah korporasi privat yang bergerak dalam bidang _game developing. _Hampir sepuluh tahun korporasi yang dibentuk oleh Tuan Lee—ayah Jinki—itu berdiri, berbagai _game-game_ populer pun mewarnai dunia generasi muda di Korea. Sekumpulan _video game_ dengan berbagai konsol—yang telah dihasilkan oleh _SHINee Corp_—tak pernah sekalipun menemui titik kegagalan. Berbagai inovasi yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, kini telah terealisasi dengan begitu menakjubkan.

Pada dasarnya, _game_ seringkali dipandang sebagai entitas penghambat generasi muda untuk mengembangkan dirinya. Para _gamer_ cenderung akan terkungkum dalam _game_ yang dimainkannya tanpa peduli dengan kewajibannya untuk belajar dan terus menuntut ilmu. Dunia telah berkembang pesat dan kecanggihan teknologi hanya akan semakin menambah kadar kemalasan dan hedonisme masyarakatnya.

Semuanya dapat diraih secara instan dan angka para pekerja keras pun semakin digerus tajam.

Dengan berbekal pada prinsipnya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan, Jinki pun berusaha untuk menjadikan _game-game_ korporasinya menjadi sebuah terobosan baru untuk para generasi muda. Jinki tak ingin hasil produksi—yang dipandang sebagai mahakaryanya itu—hanya akan menjadi tumpukan sampah yang berdampak negatif. Ia ingin menjadikan _game-game_ yang dirancangnya menjadi sesuatu yang bermanfaat.

_Game_ hanyalah sebuah entitas yang mampu menghipnotis para generasi muda untuk membuang waktu mereka secara sia-sia.

Jinki ingin merubah paradigma itu.

Dan ia pun... berhasil.

Dimulai dari sebuah _game_ RPG yang alur dan plotnya telah dirancang oleh Jinki sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk menyematkan pelajaran dan hikmah dalam jalan permainan itu. Sama halnya dengan _game_ ber_genre fighting _yang mampu Jinki selipkan dengan nilai-nilai keadilan. Bahkan _game-game_ untuk kalangan pelajar sekolah dasar pun dapat ia maksimalkan dengan menerapkan konsep permainan yang berunsur pengasahan logika.

Meski pada dasarnya, Jinki bukanlah seorang _gamer_, namun kreatifitasnya dalam merancang suatu konsep permainan—sungguh mampu membuat ayahnya berdecak kagum. Semenjak kecil, _namja_ berambut karamel itu sangat senang mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha mempelajari segenap hikmah dalam setiap peristiwa yang dipandangnya. Filosofial. Mungkin itulah definisi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pribadi Jinki.

Dan segenap kompleksnya pelajaran hidup yang Jinki dapatkan telah mampu ia tanamkan dalam kepingan-kepingan _game_ yang sejatinya cukup... sederhana.

Dan hanya berbekal pada ilmu manajemen yang didapatkan Jinki di bangku kuliahnya, sang ayah pun tak tanggung-tanggung untuk menjadikan putranya itu sebagai CEO. Lee begitu optimis bahwa putranya mampu membawa SHINee menjadi sebuah korporasi _game developing_ tersukses yang ada di Korea. Ia begitu optimis bahwa Jinki mampu menghasilkan sebuah inovasi baru dalam dunia _gaming_ secara universal.

Dan ekspektasinya itu menjadi realita.

Hanya dalam waktu dua tahun, Jinki mampu mengukir pretis tinggi dan mampu membawa korporasi yang dipimpinnya—menjadi sebuah korporasi yang dikenal dalam skala yang cukup luas. _Game-game_ yang dihasilkan SHINee selalu saja laku keras di pasaran. Bahkan konsep _game_ rancangan Jinki telah banyak diperebutkan oleh badan-badan korporasi _game developing_ lain di berbagai belahan dunia.

_Namja_ itu selalu berusaha untuk membawa kesuksesan SHINee hingga ke titik supremasi.

Namun, sayang.

Tak ada yang berjalan statis di dunia ini.

Semudah apapun Jinki mampu menggapai palung kesuksesan dan keberhasilan...

Ia juga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa roda euforia... tak selamanya berputar ke atas.

.

.

* * *

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_ssi_!"

"Teh Anda sudah tersedia di meja. Kali ini beraroma vanilla seperti permintaan Anda."

"Bagaimana kabar Anda hari ini, Jinki-_ssi_? Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa jadwal _meeting_ dengan para investor akan diadakan tiga hari lagi. Segenap _game desainer_ juga telah mempersiapkan presentasi mereka."

"Berita bagus! ARCYS, _game developer_ dari Jepang ingin memperpanjang kontrak dengan kita, Jinki-_ssi_! Pimpinan ARCYS ingin menemui Anda besok untuk membicarakan mengenai hal ini."

"Jinki-_ssi, progress_ render untuk _real time movie_ dari beberapa _game 3D_ kita mulai mengalami peningkatan tajam semenjak penggunaan _engine_ yang kita pesan dari Eropa. Apakah kita perlu menambahkan detail pada model karakternya?"

"Prosentase pemasaran untuk _game Sherlock_ kita telah mencapai keuntungan yang mampu melebihi target awal. Kita harus segera mengedarkan lagi hasil _copy_ untuk _game_ ini dalam waktu dekat!"

"_Game Juliette _masih sangat diminati hingga saat ini. Apakah kita perlu membuat _sequel_nya, Jinki-_ssi_?"

"Jinki-_ssi_! Kami membutuhkan tanda tangan Anda untuk beberapa berkas ini!"

Rutinitas telah dimulai.

Dan segenap bombardir frase beserta pedang tanya itu haruslah selalu didengar oleh Jinki.

Dengan raut yang terlihat lelah, Jinki berusaha untuk menyelesaikan satu persatu urusan yang melanda di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa staff dan kepala manajer tampak bergantian menemuinya, hanya untuk menyerahkan setumpuk berkas dokumen yang harus disetujui oleh Jinki dan menanyakan beberapa proyek _game_ korporasi mereka.

Bahkan, Jinki harus memaksakan diri untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari beberapa konsultan bisnisnya. Itu karena pengalamannya dalam bidang korporasi masihlah sangat minim. Dan mau tak mau, Jinki harus sering berkumpul dan berdiskusi dengan beberapa sahabat ayahnya yang juga merupakan para CEO.

Dan jangan harap para CEO berpengalaman itu juga merupakan _namja-namja_ ataupun _yoeja_ berusia muda seperti Jinki. Mereka didominasi oleh para _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ tua yang cukup membosankan.

Hal itu sejatinya membuat kadar stress kian meningkat di dalam diri Jinki.

Tertekan.

Sudah pasti Jinki merasa begitu tertekan.

Karena bayangkan saja. Ia dituntut untuk segera membuat keputusan dalam waktu singkat dan dituntut untuk memiliki solusi dalam setiap permasalahan yang melanda korporasi. Belum lagi dengan segenap visi dan misi korporasi yang harus selalu ia arahkan dengan tepat. Jinki juga merupakan poros utama dalam konsep _game_ yang akan diproduksi. Sekali saja Jinki berbuat kesalahan, maka hal itu akan berdampak fatal pada korporasi yang dibawahinya.

Sungguh...

Jika sekali saja Jinki mendengar bahwa—pekerjaan seorang CEO sungguh semudah membalikkan telapak tangan—maka ia pasti sudah melayangkan tatapan sarkas pada siapa saja yang memiliki paradigma dangkal seperti itu. Jabatan CEO benar-benar terlampau jauh dari kata mudah. Jika Jinki tak dianugerahi dengan kemampuan otak yang diatas rata-rata, mungkin ia sudah tervonis gila di usia mudanya itu karena tak mampu menahan tekanan.

Meski pada akhirnya, Jinki harus mengorbankan masa mudanya—dengan berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh berkas dokumen, mengungkum raganya dengan balutan jas rapi berdasi, berkutat dalam kejamnya dunia bisnis, berpikir dewasa dan menepis jauh-jauh sebuah naluri untuk bersenang-senang layaknya para _namja_ muda yang lain—ia sungguh tak keberatan.

Jabatan tinggi yang dilimpahkan padanya tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan amanah dari ayahnya sendiri.

Dan sebagai seorang anak yang berbakti...

Sudah pasti ia tak akan mengingkari kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Setengah dari berkas dokumen itu telah ku-_acc_. Untuk _meeting_nya, laksanakan saja sesuai jadwal. Aku pasti akan menemui pimpinan ATLUS besok. Dan mengenai detail model karakter, kurasa... untuk saat ini tidaklah perlu. Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana kita bisa mengemas alur plotnya agar menjadi lebih jelas dan terarah. Untuk hasil _copy_ dari _game Sherlock_, aku setuju untuk mengedarkan lagi _stock_nya dalam waktu dekat. Dan mengenai _sequel Juliette_, aku sudah merancang konsepnya secara parsial untuk saat ini."

Jawaban itu diguratkan dengan lantang. Namun, dibalik lantangnya frase itu, Jinki tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan emosinya. Ia selalu mengatakan dengan nada sabar yang diplomatis. Dan seutas senyum lembut yang selalu melekat di parasnya—setiap kali ia dituntut untuk memberikan solusi dalam masalah korporasi—nyatanya cukup mampu untuk membuat segenap staff dan bawahannya berdecak kagum.

Jika banyak para CEO yang selalu saja menuntut kesempurnaan dan selalu menikam para bawahannya dengan amarah, maka Jinki bukanlah CEO yang seperti itu. Ia dikenal begitu baik dan sabar. Usia muda dan minimnya pengalaman yang dimilikinya tak lantas membuatnya bertransisi menjadi sesosok CEO muda yang sangat angkuh dan arogan.

Rendah hati.

Itulah reputasi yang melekat dalam pribadi Jinki. Ditengah tekanan dan segenap permasalahan perusahaan yang melandanya, Jinki selalu berusaha untuk memecahkannya dengan tersenyum. Ia selalu mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum memberikan sebuah keputusan krusial.

Dan dibalik beberapa kesalahan yang seringkali dilakukan oleh para bawahannya, _namja_ karamel itu tak pernah sekalipun menerapkan tirani otoriter. Ia pasti akan memaafkan kesalahan staffnya dan berusaha untuk membimbing mereka lebih baik lagi.

Sekalipun ia belum terlalu menguasai dunia bisnis secara mendalam, namun hal itu tak lantas membuat para bawahannya tak acuh dan melecehkannya.

Mereka semua menghormati Jinki.

Eksistensi _namja_ karamel itu sungguh sangat disegani.

Namun, Jinki juga tetap seorang manusia yang penuh dengan keterbatasan.

Saat dimana titik kesabaran dan pendiriannya diuji pun pasti akan datang.

.

.

* * *

"Jinki-_hyung_, ga-gawat! Sepertinya... konsep _game_ terbaru kita... telah diduplikasi oleh korporasi dari pihak kompetitor—"

"_M-Mwoh_!"

Masa genting itu benar-benar datang.

Jinki tampak terbelalak saat Lee Taemin—sepupu yang juga merupakan _Vice _CEOnya—mengguratkan berita buruk itu dengan nada panik. _Namja_ muda yang terpaut usia dua tahun dari Jinki itu terlihat berjalan menghampiri meja kerja sang CEO sembari meletakkan beberapa berkas dokumen. Jinki lantas beraut serius dan mencoba memperhatikan segenap konten dalam dokumen itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Taeminnie? Konsep _game_ terbaru kita... telah diduplikasi oleh kompetitor?"

"_Ne_. Ada korporasi baru yang mendadak mengedarkan sebuah _game RPG_ bernama _Bigeast_. Dan hampir 90 persen konsep _game_ itu nyatanya sangat mirip dengan konsep _game_ _Lucifer _yang akan kita luncurkan tiga bulan lagi."

"_Bigeast_?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan di saat kedua mata obsidiannya menatap beberapa lembar dokumen yang dibawa Taemin, sebuah nama korporasi yang tertera di kertas itu membuat sang CEO semakin beraut serius.

"_Max_... _Corporation_."

"Benar. _Max Corporation_. Korporasi itulah yang sudah menduplikasi konsep game kita. Ia benar-benar menyisipkan alur cerita yang sama persis dengan _Lucifer_ di dalam _game_ _Bigeast_ miliknya itu. Bahkan desain karakter dan sistem permainannya pun sama! _Game RPG_ produksinya itu telah menduduki posisi teratas sebagai _game RPG_ terlaris saat ini. Jika kita meluncurkan _Lucifer_, besar kemungkinan korporasi kitalah yang akan dituduh sebagai penjiplak _Bigeast_."

Penjelasan Taemin membuat Jinki mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Selama ia menjayakan korporasi ayahnya, baru kali ini ada yang berani menduplikasi konsep _game_ rancangannya. Kecurangan itu benar-benar sangat tak bertanggung jawab. Jinki sungguh membenci jika mahakarya yang sudah ia ciptakan dengan susah payah telah dijiplak begitu saja.

"Bagaimana bisa konsep Lucifer dijiplak oleh pihak luar jika _game_ ini saja belum kita publikasikan sama sekali? Rancanganku cukup kompleks. Hanya orang dalam saja yang tahu dengan sistematikanya." Taemin mengangguk affirmatif dengan rasionalisasi itu.

"Nah, itulah yang membuatku bingung, Jinki-_hyung_. Bagaimana bisa korporasi itu menjiplak konsep rancanganmu jika kita belum sekalipun mempublikasikannya? Dan lagi, konsep rancanganmu benar-benar kompleks. Tak akan ada orang yang bisa memahami arti dari formula dan kode-kode yang kau cantumkan dalam pemetaan _prototype_nya... kecuali jika orang itu benar-benar... jenius."

Analisa yang diucapkan Taemin semakin membuat Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Jenius. Ya, benar. Hanya orang-orang dengan kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata saja yang mampu memahami rumitnya konsep buatan Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu tak pernah sekalipun membuat konsep gamblang yang mudah dipahami oleh orang awam. Jika memang konsep rancangannya telah bocor dan bahkan berhasil diduplikasi dengan sempurna...

Itu artinya, kompetitornya kali ini sungguh tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi konspirasi dengan orang dalam. Kita tak bisa membiarkan hal ini, Jinki-_hyung_. _Max Corporation_ bukanlah sebuah korporasi kecil. Sejauh informasi yang dapat kugali, popularitas korporasi itu telah melejit tinggi di Jepang dan Cina. Mereka bahkan berhasil menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa _game developer_ besar seperti _Square Enix_ dan _Capcom_. Dan sekarang, mereka mengedarkan _Bigeast_ ke Korea untuk melebarkan sayap. Kompetitor kita kali ini... benar-benar berat."

Jinki terdiam sejenak. Ia menyematkan jemarinya satu sama lain dan menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan ujung dagunya. Keheningan menghunus masa. Sebagai seorang CEO, Jinki tak bisa membiarkan korporasinya meredup begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin membuat nama SHINee selalu bersinar dengan balutan kesuksesan. Jika pada akhirnya, ia diharuskan untuk berkompetisi, maka ia akan bersaing secara sportif.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

"_Mwoh_?"

"_Max Corporation_. Aku harus menemui orang yang membawahi korporasi itu secepatnya. Aku membutuhkan penjelasan, apa benar ialah yang sudah berani berbuat curang dan menduplikasi konsepku secara sengaja? Aku tak akan mentolerir jika ia memang benar-benar sengaja melakukan hal itu."

Determinasi Jinki telah bulat. Ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan menemui entitas kompetitornya itu secara langsung. Paham jika tidak setuju sungguh tak ada gunanya, Taemin pun menghela napasnya dan menganggukkan kepala simbolik affirmatif.

"Sepertinya, hanya kau saja yang mampu mengatasi permasalahan ini, _Hyung_. Baiklah. Jika memang kau ingin tahu siapa orang yang harus kau temui, kusarankan kau menemui CEO dari _Max Corporation_... Shim Changmin."

"Shim... Changmin?"

Jinki memahat nama itu ke dalam nalarnya secara seksama. Entah mengapa, nama itu terasa begitu familir di benaknya. Taemin terlihat beranjak dari meja Jinki dan lantas melangkah mendekati jendela ruangan CEO itu.

"Shim Changmin. Orang itu sangat sulit untuk ditemui. Ia bukan tipikal CEO yang bisa kau temui dengan mudah di dalam korporasinya, Jinki-_hyung_. Ia merupakan orang yang sangat misterius dan lebih senang memimpin korporasinya di balik layar." Jinki hanya membisu mendengar itu. Setelah keheningan terjadi beberapa detik, Taemin lantas mengarahkan atensinya dengan simpulan senyum tipis di parasnya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai kebiasaannya. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti instruksiku saja. Dengan begitu, kau akan bisa menemuinya dengan mudah, Jinki-_hyung_."

.

.

* * *

"Ah, _Namja meotjyeo_~ Kau terlihat kesepian. Apa kau butuh teman? Aku bisa menghiburmu... jika kau mau."

"_Ani_. Aku tak butuh 'ditemani' untuk saat ini. _Gomawo_."

Jinki tampak tak acuh saat seorang _yoeja_ berpenampilan serba terbuka mulai melangkah dengan raut kecewa, menjauhinya. Suasana bar malam yang dipijakinya di kala itu sungguh terlihat begitu padat dan sesak. Bau alkohol kian menusuk ruangan. Dentuman musik _remix_ semakin menggema, memekakkan telinga. Segenap orang saling menari dan menghimpitkan tubuh mereka tanpa malu. Menghisap mulut satu sama lain. Melakukan kontak tubuh yang mendekati vulgar. Panorama itu sejatinya membuat Jinki merasa mual.

Diam. Dan tetap terlihat tenang.

Jinki berusaha untuk bersikap pasif dan tak ingin terlihat mencolok. Duduk diam di sebuah kursi dan hanya memesan segelas _red wine_ non alkohol tanpa banyak berbicara. Meski begitu, akan sangat rawan bagi CEO itu untuk terbebas dari segala gangguan yang tak penting.

Tak sampai beberapa menit berlalu, selalu saja ada beberapa _yoeja_ dan bahkan _namja gay_ yang ingin menggodanya. Jika bukan karena terpaksa, Jinki tak akan pernah sudi untuk berada di tempat hedonis seperti itu.

Tapi demi kelangsungan reputasi korporasinya...

Jinki tak punya pilihan lain.

"_Bar Tri-angle. Itulah bar yang sering dikunjungi oleh Shim Changmin setiap kali ia ingin melepas penat. Banyak yang bilang bahwa namja itu sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan gambling di sana. Ia merupakan seorang gambler yang sangat handal. Tak pernah ada seorang pun yang mampu mengalahkannya. Kau mungkin bisa menarik atensinya dengan permainan gambling itu, Jinki-hyung."_

Bermodalkan informasi dari Taemin, Jinki lantas menenggak _red wine_nya sampai habis dan mulai beranjak untuk menuju ke ruang _casino_. Jika prediksinya tepat, target yang ingin ia temui itu pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Selagi menunggu, Jinki mulai memperhatikan suasana ruang _casino_ yang dipijakinya. Sekumpulan _ahjussi_ terlihat berjudi di sana sini. Sebagian tertawa keras menikmati kemenangannya. Sedangkan sebagian yang lain terlihat mengumpat tajam, merutuki kekalahan.

'Apa bagusnya berjudi jika kekalahan yang dihasilkan hanya akan membuat para pelakunya terbakar amarah dan kadar stress pun meningkat? Lebih baik, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat.'

Jinki membatin miris. Ia sungguh tak paham dengan kepuasan yang dihasilkan dari berjudi. Hal-hal semacam itu bukanlah gaya hidupnya. Dibandingkan dengan menghamburkan uang dengan cara yang sia-sia, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk menghasilkan karya-karya yang berguna untuk orang lain.

Kembali pada tujuan awalnya, Jinki memutuskan untuk bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut serius. Atensinya terarah pada pintu ruangan. Benaknya mengambang, mencoba mengingat-ngingat informasi yang diberikan Taemin.

"_Oh, mengenai penampilan fisik dari namja itu. Ia memiliki tubuh yang cukup tinggi, berambut raven pekat, berwajah tampan. Tapi anehnya, banyak sekali orang yang memberikan informasi yang terkesan sedikit... hiperbola."_

"_Hiperbola?"_

"_Ne. Aku tak tahu apakah unsur hiperbolik dari kesaksian mereka itu benar ataukah tidak. Karena aku sendiri tak pernah bertemu dengan Shim Changmin. Tapi jika kau berhasil menemuinya, maka kau akan bisa menilai sendiri mengenai kesaksian hiperbolik itu, Jinki-hyung."_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menatap transisi suasana. Sesosok figur misterius kini mulai melangkah, memasuki ruang _casino_. Beberapa _bodyguard _juga terlihat mengikutinya dari belakang. Atensi Jinki semakin fokus. Matanya terus mengamati eksistensi figur itu dari kejahuan.

Sesosok _namja. _Berambut raven.

Tak salah lagi. Sepertinya figur _namja_ berambut raven bertubuh tinggi yang tengah memasuki ruangan di kala itu, adalah target yang ia cari. Dan Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat mendapati seperti apa detail entitas dari target _namja_—yang kemungkinan besar merupakan CEO dari _Max Corp_ itu.

Segenap informasi hiperbolik yang disampaikan oleh Taemin nyatanya benar adanya.

"_Setiap orang yang memandangnya pasti akan terpanah. Dia adalah embodimen kesempurnaan. Wajahnya tampan. Ah, tidak. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ketampanan yang dimilikinya sangat tak wajar. Dia seperti keturunan Dewa yang diturunkan dari langit. Tubuhnya terlampau sempurna. Suaranya terdengar adiktif. Dia adalah definisi sesungguhnya dari... Sex God."_

Langkahnya statis. Figur _namja_ itu terus berjalan dengan raut tak acuh di parasnya. Segenap orang yang menatapnya terpanah. Benar-benar sama persis dengan deskripsi yang digambarkan Taemin. Jinki sendiri bahkan serasa tercekat. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa entitas kompetitornya begitu sempurna.

_Namja_ itu terlampau tampan.

Rambut ravennya tersibak elegan. Bersamaan dengan karisma regal yang ditampakkannya. Belum lagi dengan balutan _black-suit_ yang dikenakannya—dengan sapuan bahan _black-leather_ di bagian bahu dan tangannya. Sepatu _boots_ hitam dengan _brand_ mendunia yang dipakainya, tampak terhentak menggambarkan _style_nya yang begitu berkelas tinggi.

"_Banyak yang bilang bahwa ia hanyalah seorang casanova yang senang mempermainkan hati orang lain. Ia bahkan sempat dicap sebagai seorang playboy hanya karena aura sexnya yang begitu kental. Tapi semua asumsi itu salah. CEO dari Max Corporation itu dikenal begitu licik dan manipulatif."_

"_Ia tak akan mudah tertarik dengan orang lain. Tapi jika ia sudah menemukan targetnya, maka ia akan mengejar target itu hingga dapat. Semua takluk padanya. Tak ada yang tak bisa diraih oleh seorang Shim Changmin di dunia ini."_

"Ah, Shim Changmin-_ssi_! _Gambler_ favoritku datang juga~ Kali ini kau ingin bermain apa, hmm? _Buckeye_? _Diamond_? _Baccarat_? _Trailing royals_ atau mungkin... _Blackjack_?"

'Shim Changmin. Jadi benar, dialah orangnya?' Jinki semakin menautkan kedua alisnya saat seorang _ahjussi_ tampak mempersilahkan _namja_ raven—yang diduga adalah Shim Changmin itu—untuk duduk di sebuah meja judi. Dengan raut tak terdefinisi, sang pusat atensi lantas terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di bantalan kursi. Salah seorang bodyguard yang berdiri di dekatnya terlihat meletakkan sebuah koper di atas meja.

Dua obsidian itu menyorot tajam dibalik untaian poni raven pekatnya.

"Untuk pemanasan. _Casino war_. Setengah miliyar."

'S-Setengah miliyar?' Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Nominal yang dipertaruhkan benar-benar begitu tinggi. Tak ada keraguan dalam kontur ekspresi Changmin saat mengguratkan hal itu. Bahkan _bodyguard_nya juga turut membuka isi koper itu untuk memperlihatkan timbunan uang yang ada di dalamnya.

"_Cara ia melakukan gambling benar-benar menakjubkan. Taktik, faktor luck dan kejeniusannya itu sepertinya mampu membuat segenap kompetitornya begidik ngeri. Jika belum siap berhadapan dengannya, sebaiknya jangan sekalipun melayangkan tantangan apalagi melakukan konfrontasi. Karena dampaknya akan fatal."_

"Sepuluh, _Jack, Queen, King_ dan _Ace of Hearts_. _Royal Flush_. Aku menang."

"_M-MWOH_! _R-ROYAL FLUSH_? I-Ini tidak mungkin!"

Salah seorang _ahjussi_ dengan balutan _black-suit _tampak meraung frustasi saat lagi-lagi ia mengalami kekalahan. Jinki yang sedari tadi mengamati alur perjudian itu terlihat semakin tenggelam dalam persepsinya. Sudah berkali-kali kompetitornya itu ditantang. _Casino war_, _Blackjack_, _Texas Hold'em_, _Karibia stud poker, Roulette _dan berbagai macam _gambling game_ lain yang tak mampu Jinki ingat namanya.

Menang.

Hanya hasil itu yang didapatkan oleh Changmin.

CEO _Max Corp_ itu tampak begitu cekatan dalam setiap _gambling_ yang dilakukannya. Dewi fortuna seolah terus mendampingi dan memberinya keberuntungan. Tak sekalipun ia menelan kekalahan. Kemenangan itu selalu ia raih dengan hasil yang begitu mengagumkan.

'Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang _gambler_ yang mampu mendapatkan _Royal Straight Flush_ selama sepuluh kali berturut-turut. Dia itu Dewa judi atau apa?' Jinki membatin takjub. Jika melihat bagaimana handalnya seorang Shim Changmin yang kini terlihat menyematkan jemarinya sembari menyangga ujung dagunya dengan raut bosan, Jinki paham bahwa ia bukanlah tandingan _namja_ raven itu.

Mungkin, Changmin hanya akan berminat berbicara dan bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang mampu menyainginya secara imbang. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan spekulasi itu. Meski pada akhirnya, ia hanya akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh Changmin...

Setidaknya, ia akan berusaha untuk menarik setitik dari atensi kompetitornya itu.

"Aku bosan. Apakah di sini, sudah tak ada yang berani menantangku lagi?" Pernyataan itu diguratkan dengan lantang. Changmin hanya menyeringai sinis saat menatap raut takut dan pucat yang terpancar di paras segenap penjudi yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka sudah tak punya cukup uang untuk menantang CEO _Max Corporation_ itu.

"Apakah sudah tak ada lagi seorang _gambler_ handal di tempat ini? Aku kemari untuk menghabiskan uangku. Bukan untuk pulang dengan membawa lebih banyak uang hasil menang berjudi. _Aish_... kalian semua tak bisa menghiburku." Dengan raut bosan, Changmin lantas beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk melangkah keluar. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh...

Interupsi tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Tunggu!"

Dengan penuh determinasi, Jinki mulai melangkah mendekati meja Changmin. CEO berambut raven—yang tadinya hendak beranjak pergi itu—kini mulai berbalik, menatap Jinki. Dahinya berkerut serius saat Jinki sudah berdiri beberapa jengkal darinya. Dan frase yang diguratkan _namja_ karamel itu membuatnya sedikit terhenyak.

"Shim Changmin-_ssi_. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi penantangmu kali ini."

"Kau... ingin menantangku?"

Jinki menganggukkan kepala, sedikit gugup dengan tindakannya sendiri. Changmin terdiam sejenak saat atensinya mulai menginspeksi Jinki dari atas hingga bawah. _Namja_ karamel itu menelan ludah, berharap bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya di kala itu. Meski CEO SHINee itu dikenal sebagai seorang teroris _fashion_, namun kali ini, ia berusaha untuk berpenampilan serapi dan sebaik mungkin.

Atasan _blue-suit_ yang ia kombinasikan dengan kaos putih bergradasi kelabu dan _tight jeans_ dengan motif yang senada. Jinki tak sadar jika penampilannya itu sejatinya sudah cukup indah dan layak dipandang mata.

Simpulan senyum licik pun mengembang di paras Changmin. Kontur ambigu yang dipancarkan kompetitornya itu seolah mampu membuat Jinki tercekat untuk sesaat. Dan ia tak akan mampu membaca apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh Changmin.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti.

_Namja_ raven itu... telah tertarik padanya.

"_Alright. Bring it on._"

"_Jika kau sudah berhadapan begitu dekat dengannya, maka kau pasti akan tersesat dalam dimensi terpaku, Jinki-hyung. Namja itu seolah memiliki pheromon misterius yang menjadi daya magnet bagi semua orang. Daya tariknya membutakan mata. Persuasifnya terasa seperti bius. Segenap yoeja tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan namja manapun yang melihatnya pasti bisa mendadak... gay."_

"Baiklah. Kau ingin menantangku dalam _game_ apa? Bagaimana dengan _Craps_? Aku ingin memainkan _game_ dengan tingkat yang sedikit lebih sulit."

Jinki kembali menelan ludahnya saat Changmin telah menatapnya dengan penuh percaya diri. _Namja_ raven itu terus mengocok _deck_ kartunya dengan sangat cepat sembari menanti jawaban. Meja judi yang menjadi pembatas diantara mereka, tak lantas menghalangi Jinki untuk menatap betapa sempurnanya entitas Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu begitu atraktif.

Akan terkesan munafik bagi Jinki untuk tidak mengakui bahwa kompetitornya itu terlihat begitu _hot_ dan bahkan... _sexy_.

Kental.

Hawa sex itu begitu kental. Mulai dari untaian rambut raven pekat dengan poninya—yang menjadi tirai dua iris obsidian tajam itu. Bidang dada—yang sedikit terbuka dari balik _black-suit_ bertabur _black-leather_ yang seolah meronta untuk disentuh. Suara yang begitu dalam dan terdengar adiktif—dengan simpulan seringai licik yang melemahkan rasio. Penggambaran hiperbolik itu bukanlah kebohongan semata.

Shim Changmin... adalah embodimen dari _**Sex God**_.

Sebutir keringat mengalir di samping pelipis Jinki. Ada sensasi berbeda yang ia rasakan di kala itu. Sebuah sensasi asing yang membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat tak terkendali. Parasnya mendadak panas. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil dalam jala kegentaran yang begitu pekat.

'Aku bahkan bukanlah _gay_! Kenapa aku bisa menjadi segugup ini di hadapannya?' Jinki membatin ketus. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Meskipun entitas kompetitornya itu terlampau sempurna, bukan berarti ia akan menjadi _gay_ dan menyukainya, iya 'kan?

Namun, sayang.

Sepertinya dilematis itu mampu dibaca oleh Changmin.

_Namja_ raven itu kembali menyeringai. Disanggahnya ujung dagu itu dengan jemarinya dan ia pun melayangkan tatapan semi seduktif ke arah Jinki. Yang ditatap mencoba untuk menahan rasa gugupnya, mengendalikan diri.

"Jadi, _game_ apa yang ingin kau mainkan... uhh—"

"Jinki. Namaku Lee Jinki."

"Lee Jinki?" Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Jinki mulai skeptis menatap itu. Dan pada akhirnya, CEO _Max Corporation_ itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, Lee Jinki-_ssi_. _Game_ apa yang ingin kau mainkan denganku dan berapa nominal yang akan kau pertaruhkan di sini?"

Jinki membisu. Ia mulai menatap hamparan meja judinya, mencoba memikirkan permainan apa yang ingin ia tantang pada kompetitornya itu. Jinki tak sekalipun memiliki _basic_ sebagai seorang _gambler_. Ia bahkan tak pernah berjudi sebelumnya. Modal keberaniannya menantang Changmin, berasal dari hasil pengamatan yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia sungguh tak terlalu paham dengan aturan main dari _game-game gambling_ tersebut.

Pada dasarnya, ia hanya ingin menarik atensi Changmin secara utuh untuk menyelidiki kasus penjiplakan konsep rancangannya.

Namun, Jinki tak akan bisa menggapai tujuannya jika ia tak mampu membuat Changmin tertarik padanya terlebih dahulu.

"_G-Go Fish_."

"_Mwoh_?"

"A-Aku ingin menantangmu dalam permainan... _Go Fish_."

Hening.

Segenap orang di dalam ruangan terbelalak. Mereka semua menatap ke arah Jinki dengan pandangan aneh. Tak sampai beberapa detik berlalu, suara tawa menggema di sana-sini. Jinki semakin gugup dengan segenap reaksi yang sudah diduganya itu. Changmin bahkan turut menatapnya seolah-olah ia sedang bercanda.

"_Go Fish_? Kau bercanda 'kan? _Game_ itu bahkan bukanlah _game gambling_. _Game_ itu hanyalah permainan kartu biasa yang sering dimainkan oleh anak-anak kecil!"

"Kau ingin menantang dewa judi seperti Shim Changmin dengan permainan konyol seperti itu?"

"Ahahahahaha! Ada-ada saja!"

"Leluconmu lucu sekali, Nak! Huahahaha!"

Jinki mengepalkan tangannya dengan cemooh yang sudah diguratkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Changmin hanya terdiam, seolah ingin melihat bagaimana tindakan Jinki selanjutnya. _Namja_ karamel itu tertunduk sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya ia mendongakkan pandangannya.

"Satu miliyar."

"H-Hah?"

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan satu miliyar dalam permainan ini!" Frase itu sukses membuat segenap orang yang mendengarnya kembali terbelalak syok. Changmin bahkan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, skeptis. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Ia sungguh tak memikirkan dampak dari ucapannya sendiri.

'Apa yang sudah kukatakan? Satu miliyar itu tidak sedikit! Meskipun aku seorang CEO, tapi aku juga tak bisa mengambil uang anggaran korporasi seenaknya saja 'kan! _Pabo_ Jinki!'

Jika Jinki bisa melakukannya, mungkin ia sudah membenturkan dahinya di hamparan meja judi berulang kali. Namun, tidak. Ia tak ingin terlihat lebih konyol dari sebelumnya. _Namja_ karamel itu sungguh yakin bahwa kini, ia pasti sudah dipandang sebagai seorang pembual. Benar-benar terlambat. Ucapan itu tak bisa ditarik kembali.

"Dasar aneh! Kau ingin menantang Changmin dalam permainan _Go Fish_ dan mempertaruhkan satu miliyar? Hahaha! Memangnya, kau ini siapa, Eh? Seorang Direktur? Berhentilah bercanda! _Namja_ kecil sepertimu tak akan mungkin memiliki uang sebanyak itu! Jika ingin berbohong, berbohonglah secara realistis!"

"Ini benar-benar konyol! Baru kali ini aku mendengar permainan _Go Fish_ yang dijadikan sebagai ajang _gambling_ di sebuah _casino_! Dan lagi... satu miliyar?"

"Ia pasti hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik tak usah kau tanggapi dia, Changmin-_ssi_!"

Kericuhan kembali terjadi. Cibiran-cibiran sarkastik yang sejatinya tak perlu diguratkan, pada akhirnya membuat Changmin sedikit merasa muak. Ditatapnya Jinki dan _namja_ itu hanya tertunduk diam, tak mengucapkan apapun. Meskipun ucapan Jinki terdengar mengada-ada, namun entah mengapa, Changmin sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung dengan hal itu.

Justru sebaliknya.

Pribadi impulsif _namja_ karamel itu semakin terlihat menarik di mata Changmin.

"Satu miliyar, ya? Baiklah, aku bersedia. Aku juga akan mempertaruhkan nominal yang sama."

"E-Eh?" jawaban itu sungguh tak diduga Jinki sebelumnya. Di saat ia menyangka bahwa Changmin mungkin mengabaikannya, kompetitornya itu justru tersenyum dan menyanggupi tantangannya. Segenap orang juga tampak syok.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa sang dewa judi—yang dikenal begitu licik dan hanya akan menanggapi tantangan-tantangan berkelas itu—nyatanya bersedia untuk melakukan semua ini.

Dengan cepat, Changmin menyuruh seorang _dealer_ untuk kembali mengocokkan _deck_ kartunya dan membagikan masing-masing tujuh kartu kepadanya dan juga Jinki. Dan di saat tujuh buah kartu telah diletakkan di hamparan meja Jinki dengan keadaan tertutup, _namja_ karamel itu lantas mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa permainan benar-benar dimulai.

Changmin bahkan mulai mengambil tujuh kartunya dan tak acuh dengan segenap pandangan skeptis yang dilayangkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Silahkan. Kau duluan, Lee Jinki-_ssi_." Frase itu diguratkan Changmin dengan seringai ambigu. Jinki menelan ludah dan mencoba fokus dengan ke tujuh kartu yang ada di tangannya. Meski pada akhirnya, ia bisa menarik atensi Changmin, tetap saja ia tak boleh kalah dalam permainan itu.

"Umm... b-baiklah. Apa kau punya tujuh, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"_Dari segenap informasi yang kudapatkan, bisa kupastikan bahwa Shim Changmin bukanlah namja sembarangan, Jinki-hyung. Ia pasti memiliki banyak musuh yang iri dengannya. Namun, seberapa banyak musuh yang dimilikinya, ia akan selalu menjadi seorang pemenang."_

"_Jika pada akhirnya, kau akan berkompetisi dengannya di ke depan nanti, jangan pernah berada di pihak musuh. Bersainglah secara sportif. Ia senang dengan tantangan tapi tak akan segan untuk menabur bara api yang begitu panas dalam permusuhan."_

"Kau punya tiga?"

"_Ani_. _Go Fish_."

"Tiga. Giliranku lagi. Enam?"

"_Ani_."

"_Aiishh_... _Go Fish_!"

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan permainan di antara keduanya pun semakin... sengit.

Meski terkesan sederhana, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bagi segenap saksi mata yang melihat bahwa—permainan _Go Fish_ yang dilakukan oleh Jinki dan juga Changmin terlihat begitu menarik. Tata caranya memang mudah. Anak-anak kecil pun bisa memainkan permainan itu. Namun, Jinki dan Changmin justru memainkannya dengan serius dan profesional.

Mereka terlihat tak ingin gegabah dan berusaha mengingat, kartu apa saja yang dimiliki oleh sang musuh.

"Lihatlah! _N-Namja_ itu lebih unggul satu set dari Changmin!"

Segenap orang terbelalak tatkala penghujung permainan kedua CEO itu akan mendekati hasil akhirnya. Jinki menepis buliran keringat yang mengalir di keningnya saat ia berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kedudukannya. Changmin tampak terdiam dengan atensi tajam yang menyorot kartu di tangannya.

_Namja_ raven itu lantas menatap Jinki dengan raut tak terdefinisi dan hal itu membuat sang CEO _SHINee_ sedikit gugup.

"Aku yakin, di tanganmu saat ini, kau pasti memiliki As 'kan, Jinki-_ssi_? Bisa kau berikan semua kartu Asmu padaku?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Kontur pucat yang terpancar di parasnya semakin membuat Changmin menyeringai licik. Dengan berat hati, CEO _SHINee_ itu menyerahkan tiga buah kartu Asnya pada Changmin.

"_N-Ne_. Aku memiliki tiga kartu As."

Bagaimana bisa?

'Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat kartu As yang sudah kusimpan di awal permainan? Aku kira, ia akan mengincar lima.' Jinki hanya dapat membatin dengan raut tak percaya. Dan di saat jemari Changmin tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemarinya, CEO karamel itu mulai terhenyak untuk sesaat.

"_Gomawo_."

Untaian frase dan pandangan pekat yang disematkan Changmin seakan membius penalaran Jinki. Daya tarik _namja_ raven itu benar-benar terlampau pekat. Jantung serasa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Logika seolah mengambang entah kemana. Dengan cepat, Jinki segera menarik diri dan menyibakkan pandangan ke samping.

"_Berhati-hatilah, Jinki-hyung. Ia bisa memanipulasimu hanya dengan sebuah... pandangan."_

"Apakah ada sepuluh di tanganmu, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"_Ani. Go Fish_."

Dengan perasaan berdebar, Jinki mulai meletakkan jemarinya di atas tumpukan _deck_ kartu. Kedudukan mereka sama dan ia hanya bisa berharap pada faktor keberuntungan. Hanya tersisa beberapa lembar kartu di dalam tumpukan _deck. _Dan jika Jinki mendapatkan kartu yang salah, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Changminlah yang akan menjadi pemenang.

'Aku tak boleh kalah. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menjadi pemenang!' Bermodalkan pada untaian sugesti yang ia panjatkan di dalam hati, Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat dan berharap bahwa kartu yang terletak di atas tumpukan _deck_ adalah kartu sepuluh.

Dan Dewi fortuna seolah mendengar, seolah peduli.

Harapan CEO _SHINee_ itu pun pada akhirnya... terwujud.

"S-Sepuluh! Aku mendapatkan SEPULUH! YAIY!"

"_Mwoh_?" Changmin sedikit terhenyak tatkala Jinki meletakkan satu set kartu sepuluhnya yang telah sempurna. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mulai tersenyum saat menatap CEO _SHINee_ itu melonjak girang dari kursinya karena tak mampu membendung kebahagiaannya.

"Aku masih unggul! Tak kusangka bahwa sampai detik ini, aku masih unggul dari Changmin-_ssi_! Wohooooo!"

"Giliranmu belum berakhir, Jinki-_ssi_."

"E-Eh?" Jinki mengerjapkan matanya saat sadar bahwa permainan masih belum berakhir. Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah tersenyum. Dan pada akhirnya, _namja_ karamel itu kembali terduduk di kursinya sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyum canggung.

"A-Ah, _mianhe_. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Umm... apa kau punya sembilan, Changmin-_ssi_?"

Tingkah lucu itu membuat Changmin sedikit tertawa kecil. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Ani. Go Fish_."

"_N-Ne_. Baiklah." Dengan hati-hati, Jinki kembali meletakkan jemarinya di atas _deck_. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mencoba mengintip angka kartunya perlahan-lahan. Lagi-lagi beruntung. Ia berhasil mendapatkan kartu yang ia inginkan.

"S-Sembilan! _Omo_! Aku mendapatkan sembilan!"

"Wah! Anak itu benar-benar beruntung!"

"Baru kali ini aku melihat faktor _luck_ di diri Changmin menurun!"

Segenap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tampak terhenyak. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Changmin akan mengalami kekalahan. Namun, di tengah masa kritis itu, Changmin justru tak menampakkan raut panik dan marah sama sekali. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus memandang Jinki dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

"Aku lebih unggul dua set kartu dari Changmin-_ssi_! Itu artinya, aku yang menang 'kan?" Mencoba memastikan, Jinki justru bertanya dengan raut tak percaya. Hal itu hanya membuat Changmin kembali terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. CEO _Max Corp_ itu menepuk tangannya dengan simpulan senyum tipis di parasnya.

"Selamat. Kali ini, kuakui bahwa akulah yang kalah."

"_MWOH_!"

Jinki terbelalak. Bahkan segenap orang juga tampak terkejut dan menunjukkan respon yang sama. Mereka semua tak percaya. Dewa judi yang tak terkalahkan seperti Shim Changmin—nyatanya telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh _namja_ muda dalam permainan anak kecil seperti _Go Fish_. CEO _Max Corp_ itu bahkan tak keberatan untuk mengakui kekalahannya.

"Seperti aturan dari taruhan kita. Kau menang dan kau mendapatkan satu miliyar dariku." Jinki tampak terdiam sejenak saat sebuah koper berisi nominal yang diucapkan Changmin telah disodorkan tepat di hadapannya. Dan CEO Max Corp itu mengernyutkan dahi dengan respon pasif yang dipancarkan Jinki.

"Ada apa? Apa... ada yang salah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Umm... Changmin-_ssi_, jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah aku menukarkan satu miliyar itu untuk hal yang lain?"

"Hal yang lain?" Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya saat Jinki menatapnya dengan raut serius. Pada akhirnya, _namja_ raven itu menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Berbicara."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin... berbicara denganmu secara... privat." Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Jinki kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertunduk, tak berani menatap respon kompetitornya.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Dan jika kau tak bersedia, setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk membeli waktumu selama beberapa menit dengan satu miliyar yang kau berikan."

Segenap orang yang mendengar itu menganga. Tak ada keraguan yang di raut Jinki dengan apa yang sudah ia guratkan. _Namja_ karamel itu terlihat persisten. Ia bahkan rela untuk membeli waktu Changmin dengan harga dua kali lipat lebih besar jika perlu. Tak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain hanya mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai penjiplakan konsep rancangannya.

Paham dengan determinasi itu, Changmin hanya menyunggingkan senyum ambigu. Ia pun lantas berbalik membelakangi Jinki dan mulai mengarahkan atensi ke depan.

"Jika ingin berbicara secara privat, sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat yang lebih kondusif."

"E-Eh?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, Changmin mulai melangkah dan menyuruh _bodyguard_nya untuk menunggu di dalam ruang _casino_. Hal itu sukses membuat senyum lega tersimpul di paras Jinki.

Pada akhirnya, kerja kerasnya untuk menarik atensi kompetitornya itu... sungguh membuahkan hasil.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi, hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Ah, itu..."

Jinki mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat ia sudah terduduk tepat di hadapan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu sudah menyewa sebuah meja di ruang yang sifatnya lebih privat. Kini, hanya duduk berdua saja dengan iringan piano yang didentangkan oleh seorang pianis _yoeja_ di sudut ruangan— sejatinya membuat hawa canggung menyelubungi benak Jinki.

_Soju_ yang sedikit diminumnya, tak lantas membuat CEO SHINee itu sedikit merasa tenang.

Dan Changmin memahami itu.

Dibalik kontur tak terdefinisi yang kerap kali ia tampakkan, sejatinya ia merupakan orang yang cukup peka dan mampu membaca situasi di sekitarnya. Ia berotak jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Ia paham betul bahwa gelagat Jinki yang seringkali menggaruk belakang kepala dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Changmin—telah menandakan bahwa _namja_ karamel itu benar-benar merasa canggung.

Memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana, Changmin lantas menenggak _soju_ yang ada di gelasnya dan lalu menatap Jinki sembari menyangga hamparan pipi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dari caramu yang berani menantangku dan bahkan berani mempertaruhkan satu miliyar. Aku yakin, kau bukan _namja_ biasa saja."

"Eh?" Jinki sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Dan Changmin lantas menyeringai dengan raut ambigu.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Shim Changmin, CEO dari _Max Corporation_. _Ne_. Aku paham betul dengan siapa aku berhadapan sekarang." Jinki menjawab dengan tenang. Dan kontur keseriusan yang terpancar di paras _namja_ karamel itu membuat Changmin terkekeh santai. Reaksi itu sejatinya mampu membuat Jinki mengernyutkan dahi, merasa skeptis.

"Apa kau tak curiga dengan identitasku yang sebenarnya, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"_Ani_. Aku memiliki spekulasi sendiri. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya padaku. Dan jika pada akhirnya, aku memahami korelasi antara spekulasiku dengan realita yang sesungguhnya, bukankah... sensasinya akan terasa seperti _gambling_?"

"Ah... jadi begitu. _Ne_, aku paham sekarang." Jinki mengangguk affirmatif. Hal itu hanya menambah kesan misterius dalam jalan pemikiran Changmin. CEO _Max Corp_ itu sepertinya memandang segala sesuatu yang ada di kehidupan ini layaknya sebuah _gambling_. Ia justru menumpuk enigma dan menjadikannya sebagai tantangan.

Hal itu sejatinya mampu membuat Jinki merasa takjub.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Ditatapnya sosok kompetitornya itu dan Jinki lantas membisu sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba berasumsi dalam diam. Atensinya lantas mengarah pada hamparan meja, tak sadar jika sedari tadi, Changmin juga telah menatapnya pekat. Geliat Jinki yang terlihat polos itu sejatinya mampu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"_Kyeopta_. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat seperti ini, kau terlihat begitu... manis."

"H-Hah?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Parasnya merona merah saat menyadari pandangan Changmin terhadapnya. Dengan perasaan berdebar, ia pun lantas menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping dan berdehem untuk sejenak, mencoba mengendalikan diri. Changmin hanya tertawa kecil menatap itu.

"_M-Mian_. T-Tapi aku lebih tertarik dengan _yoeja_—"

"Oh, bukan _gay_, ya? Aku sendiri seorang _bi_. Aku juga masih tertarik dengan _yoeja_." Changmin kembali menenggak _soju_nya dan lantas mendekatkan parasnya ke arah Jinki. Yang didekati tampak terhenyak dan tak mampu berkata untuk sesaat.

Sebuah bisikan bernada seduktif diguratkan dengan cukup dalam.

"Tapi... jika dibanding dengan _yoeja_, aku lebih suka dengan _namja_ manis sepertimu."

Paras Jinki kembali merona merah. Setelah terpaku untuk sesaat, pada akhirnya ia berhasil memalingkan pandangannya dari Changmin. Resistensi itu membuat sang CEO _Max Corp _menyunggingkan seringai ambigu. Persuasif itu begitu pekat dan kuat. Jinki berusaha keras mengendalikan rasionya.

Sebelum semuanya semakin berada di luar kendali, CEO _SHINee_ itu memutuskan untuk menegaskan tujuan awalnya.

"Ah, mengenai hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang _Bigeast_, _game_ yang sudah kau produksi di negara ini."

"_Bigeast_?" Changmin menautkan alisnya. Jinki mengangguk dengan raut serius.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _game_ku itu?"

"Konsep dari _game_mu secara kebetulan sama dengan konsep dari _Lucifer_, _game_ yang hendak diproduksi oleh _SHINee Corp_ tiga bulan lagi."

"_Mwoh_? Konsep _game_ku sama dengan konsep _game_ yang hendak diproduksi oleh _SHINee Corporation_? Apa maksudmu?" Changmin mulai skeptis, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jinki semakin menegaskan pendasarannya.

"Plot, alur, sistem hingga desain karakter yang ada di dalam _Bigeast_, semuanya sama persis dengan konten _game Lucifer_. _Bigeast_ menceritakan seorang pahlawan dengan kemampuan supranatural yang cukup hebat. Ia ingin membawa perubahan di sebuah dunia dimana tanda-tanda kehancuran semakin nyata terjadi. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa teman dengan ideologi yang serupa. Di bagian akhir cerita, sang pahlawan utama tewas dan mengorbankan dirinya sebagai _vessel_ untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Alurnya memang klise tapi detail dari _game_ ini benar-benar sama dengan _Lucifer_."

Penjelasan itu membuat Changmin membisu untuk sesaat. Dan Jinki kembali menatapnya dengan serius.

"_Game_ dengan detail dan konten seberat itu harus menggunakan sebuah _engine_ khusus dalam proses _render_ dan juga sistemnya. Aku yakin, _engine_ yang kau gunakan, bukanlah _engine_ biasa yang seringkali dipakai dalam konstruksi _game_ _RPG _kebanyakan. Bahkan, _engine-engine_ produksi korporasi besar seperti _Square Enix_ pun tak akan sanggup mengatasinya. _Engine_ yang kau gunakan... adalah _engine_ _TONE_-Z18."

Changmin terbelalak. Sedikit syok dengan keakuratan ucapan Jinki. Rasa skeptis semakin memuncak. "B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal ini?"

"Haha. Tentu saja aku mengetahui semua ini." Pedang tanya itu membuat Jinki tersenyum dengan pandangan sarkas.

"Itu karena, akulah orang yang sudah menciptakan sendiri konsep itu. Mulai dari _game_ hingga perancangan _engine TONE_-Z18."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Changmin menganga, tak menyangka sama sekali dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Setelah tak mendapati kontur dusta dalam pengakuan Jinki, ia pun pada akhirnya terdiam sejenak dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Jadi, kaulah orang yang sudah menciptakan konsep _game_ yang cukup rumit itu? Spekulasiku tak salah. Kau benar-benar bukan _namja_ biasa."

"Bisa kau jelaskan, bagaimana korporasimu bisa mendapatkan konsep rancanganku? Perlu kau tahu, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku sangat membenci penjiplakan konsep tanpa seijinku."

Tak ingin berbasa-basi, Jinki menegaskan secara asertif. Frase tajam itu membuat Changmin tertawa kecil. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di hamparan kursi dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada.

"Setahun yang lalu, ada seorang _game_ desainer yang direkrut ke dalam korporasiku. Ia menawarkan sebuah rancangan yang cukup menarik."

"Seorang _game_ desainer?" Jinki mengernyutkan dahinya. Changmin mengangguk, affirmatif.

"Lee Donghae."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Itulah nama dari _game desainer_ itu." Jinki terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Genangan retrospeksi lantas menghantam penalarannya secara utuh.

"Lee Donghae... ia adalah mantan _game_ desainer inti dalam _SHINee_ yang keluar setahun lalu," jelas Jinki lirih. Changmin mengernyutkan dahinya saat _namja_ karamel itu melayangkan tatapan tak percaya ke arahnya.

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana ia bisa berasosiasi dengan korporasimu?"

"Di lembar CV-nya, ia sama sekali tak menyertakan nama dari korporasi yang pernah berasosiasi dengannya. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa korporasi yang ia dibawahinya dulu, hanyalah sebuah korporasi kecil yang sudah bangkrut. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia adalah mantan _game_ desainer dari korporasi sebesar SHINee," jelas Changmin.

"I-Ini sungguh tidak mungkin." Jinki terhenyak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa—mantan _game_ desainer dari korporasinya sendiri yang telah berani membocorkan konsep rancangannya. Mantan _game_ desainernya itu bahkan tak sudi mengakui bahwa ia pernah dinaungi oleh nama _SHINee_.

Jinki tak pernah tahu, apa alasan Lee Donghae yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari korporasinya secara tiba-tiba. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa bawahannya itu merasa sakit hati karena ide-idenya selalu saja ditolak oleh para tim kreatif yang ada di dalam _SHINee_.

Meskipun sakit hati, itu bukan berarti ia memiliki hak untuk berbuat curang dan membocorkan konsep rancangan buatan Jinki, bukan?

Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Segenap permasalahan itu sejatinya disebabkan oleh orang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari korporasinya sendiri. _Namja_ karamel itu lantas tertunduk dengan raut kecewa di parasnya.

"Aku hanya tertarik padanya karena ia telah menawarkan sebuah konsep rancangan _game_ yang cukup menarik dan sangat kompleks. Tapi saat aku memperhatikan rangkaian konsep yang diberikannya, aku sudah tahu jika konsep dengan kode-kode serumit itu bukanlah buatannya."

"Eh?" Penjelasan Changmin membuat Jinki mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai terhenyak saat _namja_ raven itu menatapnya dengan senyum tak terdefinisi.

"Ia sendiri tak mampu menerjemahkan konsep rancanganmu. Dan butuh beberapa minggu bagiku untuk memetakan apa subtansi yang sudah kau rancang itu. Aku mengikuti segenap instruksi yang kau tulis. Dan hasilnya? Aku pun mampu menciptakan _engine_ _TONE_-Z18 dengan sangat sempurna."

Jinki mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak berucap apapun. Meski parasnya tampak datar tak terdefinisi, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada kegentaran yang mengendap di dalam dirinya. Ia gentar. Takut tentu saja. Mengetahui bahwa Changmin mampu membaca konsep rancangan yang dibuatnya sungguh menandakan bahwa kompetitornya itu benar-benar terlampau jenius.

Jalan pemikiran mereka hampir serupa.

"_Engine TONE_-Z18 adalah _engine_ yang sangat luar biasa. Aku begitu terkejut dan sangat salut dengan kinerjanya. Dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sudah membuat konsep rancangan yang cukup mendewa itu. Harapanku terwujud. Pada akhirnya, aku dipertemukan denganmu."

"H-Hah?" Jinki kembali terbelalak saat Changmin beranjak dari kursinya. _Namja_ raven itu melangkah dan lantas berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menunduk, mengunci posisi Jinki dengan menyandarkan kedua tangannya di punggung kursi Jinki. Dan paras namja karamel itu kembali berserpih merah saat jemari Changmin mengusap hamparan pipinya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku yakin, tingkat kejeniusan yang kita miliki hampir seimbang. Hanya saja... mungkin kau sedikit lebih naif. Semua yang ada pada dirimu benar-benar seperti apa yang kuinginkan. Tidakkah ini menarik, Lee Jinki-_ssi_? Atau yang bisa kusebut... CEO dari _SHINee Corporation_?"

"J-Jadi, k-kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya?" Jinki terperanjat. Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap respon itu.

"Aku mendapatkan asumsi itu saat kau berani mempertaruhkan satu miliyar padaku. Dan setelah kau mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang membuat konsep rancangan itu, aku yakin asumsi—bahwa kau merupakan CEO dari _SHINee_, korporasi pesaingku di negara ini—adalah benar."

Jinki terkekeh pelan mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai menyentuh jemari Changmin dan menepisnya dengan perlahan. _Namja_ karamel itu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat mengagumkan, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku harap, korporasi kita bisa bersaing secara sportif di ke depan nanti."

Frase itu membuat seutas senyum tipis tersimpul di paras Changmin. Atensinya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari sosok Jinki.

"Dan aku harap, kau tak keberatan untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin... kau akan lebih sering melihatku di dalam hidupmu, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku adalah tipe orang yang tak akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang ku-_ingin_-kan."

Deklarasi mengejutkan itu sukses membuat Jinki terhenyak. Pandangan pekat yang dilayangkan Changmin padanya cukup mampu untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Simpulan senyum di paras _namja_ raven itu tak juga luntur, seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat menikmati suasana mereka di kala itu.

Jinki menelan ludahnya. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik membelakangi Changmin untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di parasnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya. Namun, Jinki tak akan membiarkan logikanya meredup begitu saja. Ia akan mempertahankan apa yang dipandangnya benar.

Jika Changmin berniat untuk menaklukkannya...

Maka jangan harap jika hal itu akan berjalan... mudah.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Changmin-_ssi_."

Dengan itu, Jinki segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Yang ditinggalkan hanya tersenyum dengan kontur ambigu di parasnya. Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Jinki tak pernah paham bahwa ia telah masuk dalam _list_ yang harus 'dimiliki' oleh _namja_ raven itu di dalam hidupnya.

_Target baru telah ditemukan._

Menyeringai, Changmin lantas terduduk di kursinya dan kembali meraih segelas _soju_ yang ada mejanya. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu menengguknya hingga habis. Seonggok ambisi telah membara dengan begitu kuat di dalam dirinya.

Seonggok ambisi yang tak akan bisa dipadamkan dengan mudah.

"_Lee Jinki... I'll make you __**mine**__."_

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf jika redundansi bertebaran, _typo_, _EYD error_ dan sebagainya. Reinkarnasi kali ini bakalan agak panjang alurnya~ Jadi, _stay tune_ aja. Ohohoho~

Makasih buat yang udah review! Mohon maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Sumber utama semangat saya ngelanjutin ff ini juga gak terlepas dari para reader sekalian. Jadi, saya bener-bener ngucapin terima kasiiihhh yang sebanyak-banyaknya! ^^

Wokeh! _See you all in the next chapter kamsahamnida_~ :D


	17. 8th Reincarnation Part 2

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! Kayaknya chapter depan, updet saya bakalan gak stabil lagi. Tugas kuliah udah mulai menggila lagi ==" *sigh*

Dan buat yang tanya soal atensi, skeptis dll. Atensi: Perhatian (kata serapan dari _attention_), skeptis: curiga (kata serapan dari skeptic) Dan kata-kata serapan itu udah kesetting di otak saya tiap saya ngetik. Jadinya gak bisa saya rubah gitu aja. _Mian_ jika membingungkan. Itulah sebabnya saya anjurkan untuk menanyakan setiap frase yang kalian gak tahu artinya. Karena saya bukan author dengan gaya nulis yang lugas :3

Kalo banyak yang pengen ditanyakan, bisa cari juga di mbah google. Itung-itung nambah pengetahuan soal diksi. Iya, gak? :P *winks* *dikemplang*

Kalau ada yang berpendapat bahasa ff saya rumit, silahkan lihat ff karya _hoobae_ sekaligus sumber inspirasi saya **meiriza rokudo** yang judulnya **realita**, **enigma biru**, dll (ff dia keren semua. _Very recommended_! XD *malah promosi*) Coba bandingkan diksi dia dengan diksi yang saya pakai. Punya saya gak ada apa-apanya. Dan masih banyak ff yang berkali-kali lipat lebih dewa dan rumit bahasanya dari saya. Jadi saya harap, jangan terlalu menjudge sebelum observasi dulu. _Arasso_? Saya juga masih dalam tahap belajar. Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan saya, mohon juga untuk dimaafkan. =)

_Wokeh, just enjoy this chapter for now~ xD_

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me**_

_**You can't escape I got you- Under my skin**_

_**You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me**_

_**You're my slave, I got you under my skin" – TVXQ – Mirotic**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 2**

"_Mwoh_! J-Jadi, yang sudah membocorkan konsep rancangan Jinki-_hyung_ adalah... Lee Donghae?"

"_Ne_."

Jinki tak terlalu terkejut dengan kontur syok yang terpancar di paras Taemin. Reaksi seperti itu sudah dapat terprediksi. Bahkan ia sendiri—yang mendengar langsung dari mulut Changmin—juga sempat merasakan syok dengan intensitas yang sama. Realisasi itu benar-benar di luar jangkauan spekulasi mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka. Ia telah berani melakukan hal itu di belakangku. Ia bahkan tak sudi mengakui _SHINee_ sebagai korporasi yang sudah banyak memberinya pengalaman. Padahal, ia adalah salah satu dari game desainer yang mendapat kepercayaan penuh dariku. Mengapa ia tega melakukan ini?"

Ada nada pahit dalam ucapan Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan raut kecewa. Sebagai seorang CEO, ia merasa gagal untuk mengarahkan para bawahannya. Ia hanya ingin hubungan diantara segenap sumber daya penggerak _SHINee_ berjalan baik. Dan mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang rekan yang memendam benci terhadap Jinki lantas membuat _namja_ karamel itu terpuruk sedih.

"Kita tak akan pernah tahu dengan isi hati dari beberapa rekan kerja kita sendiri. Namun, satu hal yang perlu kau pahami, _Hyung_. Seberapa keras kita berusaha untuk menjalin interaksi dengan baik, hal itu tak akan menjamin bahwa mereka akan senang dengan kita." Seolah memahami dilematis Jinki, Taemin hanya dapat mengguratkan nasehat bijak. CEO _SHINee_ itu lantas menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Ia paham betul dengan nilai penting dari nasehat sang sepupu.

Akan tetapi...

"Apakah salah jika kita berbuat jujur dan bersih di dalam dunia bisnis? Aku tahu bahwa bidang ini selalu saja dipenuhi dengan konspirasi picik dan sandiwara. Segenap orang berusaha meraih keuntungan. Tak peduli jika pihak yang dirugikan adalah kawan mereka sendiri. Dan aku tak mampu melakukan itu. Aku tak bisa melakukan cara kotor hanya untuk menjayakan _SHINee_, Taeminnie."

Pernyataan itu membuat Taemin membisu untuk sesaat. Sepupunya memang dikenal sebagai _namja_ berhati bersih. Tak ingin berbuat kotor dan memutuskan untuk jujur. Terkesan naif memang. Kejujuran hanya akan berdampak fatal jika diterapkan secara berlebihan di dalam persaingan dunia bisnis. Akan tetapi, secerdas apapun Jinki, ia lebih memilih untuk mengarahkan kelebihan yang dimilikinya itu ke jalur putih.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Taemin begitu kagum terhadap Jinki.

Sejatinya, sang sepupu merupakan orang yang terlampau bijaksana.

"Jika kau masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa Lee-_ahjussi_ memutuskan untuk memilihmu sebagai CEO, salah satu faktornya adalah hal ini, _Hyung_. Kejujuranmu. Itulah yang membuatnya yakin untuk mewariskan korporasi ini padamu."

"Taeminnie..." Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat Taemin melayangkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. Dan pada akhirnya, _namja_ karamel itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ia berkali-kali mengataiku _pabo_ hanya karena aku tak mampu berbohong sedikit saja. Tapi nasehat yang pernah ia katakan padaku saat itu memanglah benar. Jika aku tak mampu mengondisikan kejujuranku dalam situasi tertentu, maka aku akan rawan untuk dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Ia pernah berkata bahwa tak apa sekali-kali menjadi iblis untuk menyembunyikan sayap putih yang kau miliki. Setidaknya, mereka—para kompetitor—tak akan mencoba untuk mengotori sayapmu karena mengira bahwa sayap yang kau miliki sudah berwarna hitam."

"Hahaha! Lee-_ahjussi_ tak pernah berubah ya? Selalu saja puitis dan penuh filosofi," sahut Taemin, tertawa kecil. Jinki hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk affirmatif.

"_Ne_. Tapi aku takut jika aku tak mampu menerapkan nasehatnya itu." Menghela napas kembali dilakukan Jinki. Taemin kembali tersenyum dan lantas menepuk bahu sepupunya itu.

"Tenang saja,_ Hyung_. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah pengalaman. Semakin banyak pelajaran dan juga konflik korporasi yang kelak akan kau alami, aku yakin, kau pasti bisa belajar dari hal itu dan menjadi pribadi yang cukup kuat dan tegas. Mentalmu akan tertempa. Dan aku percaya, dorongan situasi jugalah yang akan membuatmu memutuskan untuk bertindak dua langkah ke depan." Determinasi itu membuat Jinki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, semoga saja begitu."

Sejenak jeda keheningan. Taemin pun lantas terduduk di tepi meja Jinki dengan atensi yang mendongak ke atas.

"Oh ya, bicara mengenai masalah Donghae. Jadi... Shim Changmin benar-benar bersedia menceritakan semuanya padamu? Bagaimana kau bisa menarik perhatiannya, _Hyung_? Aku sedikit terkejut saat kau tahu tentang Donghae langsung dari mulutnya."

Jinki hanya menyangga dahinya mendengar itu. "Ceritanya panjang, Taeminnie..."

"Aku punya cukup waktu untuk mendengarkannya!" sahut Taemin girang. _Vice_ CEO itu lantas terkekeh dan mulai menyikut lengan Jinki dengan usilnya. "Jadi, bagaimana impresimu mengenai dia? Apakah informasi yang kuberikan benar? Dia tampan 'kan, Jinki-_hyung_?"

"Ah, itu..." Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut dan nadanya mulai gugup.

"_N-Ne_. Dia memang tampan—"

"Dia juga berpenampilan keren, bukan? Sangat berkarisma? **HOT**?"

"Uhh..." Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung harus mengguratkan jawaban seperti apa. Dan tatapan intimidasi yang dilayangkan Taemin membuatnya menelan ludah. "Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa pertanyaanmu semakin mejurus ke arah sana? Kurasa, hal itu tidaklah relevan—"

"Ayolah, Jinki-_hyung_~ Aku hanya penasaran saja. Kau tahu? Hampir segenap orang yang memberikan informasi padaku mengatakan bahwa sangatlah 'mustahil' untuk membuat seorang Shim Changmin merasa tertarik. Dengan wajah tampan dan penampilan dewanya yang seperti itu, apakah kau tak sedikit merasa 'kesulitan' untuk mendekatinya, _Hyung_?"

Jinki sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Dan paham dengan modus terselubung yang dimaksud oleh Taemin, paras CEO _SHINee_ itu mulai merona merah.

"_Y-Yah_! Apa maksudmu jika wajah tampan dan penampilan dewanya sedikit membuatku kesulitan? Memang, sangat sulit untuk menarik atensinya. Aku bahkan harus mempermalukan diriku untuk menantangnya bermain _Go Fish_. Tapi faktor kesulitan itu bukan karena penampilannya atau apapun. Aku bukan _gay_. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Kau mengesankan seolah-olah aku ini adalah seorang _yoeja_ yang sedang jatuh cinta pada _namja_ idamannya saja."

Nada sarkas yang diucapkan Jinki membuat Taemin tertawa sembari membungkam mulutnya. Jinki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tak paham dengan jalan pemikiran sepupunya sendiri. Meskipun _namja_ karamel itu tak lagi menjalin hubungan asmara dengan _yoeja_ untuk saat ini, bukan berarti teori bahwa ia bukanlah _gay_ menjadi terbantahkan, bukan?

Tapi sayang. Taemin sepertinya tak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Aku yakin, CEO dari _Max Corporation_ itu benar-benar tertarik padamu, _Hyung_. Jika tidak begitu, buat apa orang sepenting dia mau meladenimu bermain _Go Fish_? Coba pikirkan lagi. Hal itu hanya akan mempermalukan reputasinya saja. Apalagi ia kalah melawanmu. Seharusnya ia akan marah padamu. Bukan malah setuju untuk berbicara secara privat denganmu. Bukankah begitu?"

Taemin semakin melebarkan seringai saat Jinki terbelalak kaget mendengar spekulasinya. _Namja_ karamel itu menganga untuk sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyibakkan pandangan ke samping dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Jinki tak akan bisa memungkiri kenyataan itu. Belum lagi dengan deklarasi terakhir yang diucapkan Changmin padanya.

_Namja raven itu tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang ia 'ingin'kan._

Untaian frase itu sejatinya mampu membuat bulu kuduk Jinki berdiri.

"Berhati-hatilah, _Hyung_. Jika pada akhirnya, ia menyimpan suatu modus terhadapmu, maka kau harus bisa memprediksinya dua langkah ke depan. Ia adalah kompetitor kita. Belum lagi dengan reputasinya yang dikenal sebagai _namja_ licik dan sangat manipulatif. Aku tak bisa menjamin konsekuensinya, jika kau tak bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu~"

"E-Eh?" Jinki terhenyak. Dan tatapan iblis usil yang dilayangkan Taemin membuatnya menganga dan semakin terperanjat. Parasnya pun sedikit memerah panas. Sudah jelas bahwa sepupunya itu telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"_Y-YAH_! Taeminnie! Apa maksud perkataanmu yang sebenarnya! Hei, tunggu!" Belum sempat Jinki mendapat jawaban, sang _Vice CEO_ itu hanya terkekeh ambigu dan berlari keluar ruangan sembari bersiul lantang. Jinki menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Dan untaian frase yang dijeritkan Taemin dari luar ruangan membuatnya melotot horor.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku semuanya! Sepertinya, CEO kita sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang kekasih! Saatnya berpesta~"

"_MWOH_! B-Benarkah itu, Taemin-_ssi_? J-Jinki-_ssi _bos kita akan memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya!"

"Siapa calon kekasihnya? Apakah dia juga berasal dari orang dalam—staff korporasi _SHINee_ maksudku?"

"Wah, jika Jinki-_ssi_ memiliki seorang kekasih, pasti korporasi kita akan banyak mengeluarkan _game-game_ bertemakan cinta!"

"Hahahaha! Itu benar! Jarang-jarang kita melihat sisi romantis dari CEO kita sendiri!"

Segenap kericuhan dan kicau suara rakyat itu membuat paras Jinki memerah pekat. Untuk sesaat, CEO _SHINee_ itu seolah tak mampu berkata-kata. Dan pada akhirnya, kinerja logika pun kembali berfungsi. Jinki mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"_YAH_! TAEMINNIE! AWAS KAU! DASAR, MANIAK GOSIP!" Dan suara tawa yang menggema secara massal membuat Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Namja_ karamel itu lantas menyangga dahinya dengan raut lelah. Meskipun ia adalah seorang CEO, namun ia tak pernah memberlakukan diskriminasi. Segenap penghuni korporasi sama rata. Jinki lebih senang jika para bawahannya memandangnya sebagai seorang teman jika dibanding dengan ditakuti sebagai sosok bos besar.

Itulah sebabnya, tak ada yang takut mengguratkan candaan dan menggoda Jinki dengan gosip-gosip ringan seperti saat ini.

Tapi biarlah.

Suasana canda seperti itulah yang justru membuat Jinki merasa nyaman. Beban sebagai seorang CEO pun tak akan terasa terlalu berat dengan segenap dukungan dari para bawahannya.

"_Aiisshh_... laporannya tertinggal. Dasar, pikun. Awas saja jika ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruanganku untuk mengambil laporan ini."

Atensi Jinki tertuju pada tumpukan berkas dokumen yang sempat diletakkan oleh Taemin di samping meja kerjanya. Dan hal itu membuat sang CEO mengerutkan dahinya. Ia yakin, tak sampai beberapa menit, Taemin pasti akan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk mengambil berkas dokumen itu.

"Haha. Biar saja. Biarkan ia sendiri yang mengambilnya kemari. Aku tak akan mengingatkannya. Tch! Salah sendiri. Siapa yang menyuruhnya bergosip sembarangan mengenaiku?" Dengan senyum iblis, Jinki mulai menggosok telapak tangannya dan kembali mengambil sebuah pena untuk menandatangani beberapa lembar kontrak kerja. Dan prediksinya pun tepat. Tak sampai beberapa menit berlalu, suara ketukan pintu mulai menggema di dalam ruangan.

_Tokk! Tokk!_

"Haha! Mau apa, Taeminnie! Mengambil berkas dokumenmu, Eh?" Jinki menyahut sarkas. Ada seringai licik yang terpancar di paras manis CEO _SHINee_ itu. Namun, kedua alisnya lantas bertaut saat suara ketukan pintu terus saja menggema secara statis dan bahkan mengeras.

_Tokk! Tokk!_

"_Yah_! Masuk saja! Aku tidak mengunci pintunya!"

"..."

_Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!_

Hening.

Sahutan Jinki terus saja dibalas dengan respon diam.

"Ada apa dengannya? Padahal aku tak mengunci pintunya. Ia bisa langsung masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk, 'kan?" Dengan skeptis, Jinki semakin memicingkan pandangannya dan terdiam sejenak. Figur yang mengetuk pintu pun terdengar semakin persisten. Sedikit merasa terganggu dengan suara dentumannya, Jinki mulai menghela napasnya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya sembari membawa berkas-berkas dokumen milik Taemin.

_Tokk! Tokk! Tokk!_

"_Yah_! Ada apa denganmu, Taeminnie! Kau bisa langsung membuka pintunya 'kan!" Sedikit kesal, Jinki mulai menggenggam gagang pintunya dan lantas membukanya. Ada kontur terganggu yang terpancar dalam paras CEO _SHINee_ itu. Benar-benar merepotkan. Dan di saat daun pintu itu terbuka lebar, di saat itulah Jinki harus mendapati sebuah panorama yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Dasar, Pelupa! Lain kali, perhatikan baik-baik apa yang sudah kau ba—"

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_ssi_."

"E-Eh?"

Jinki terbelalak kaget saat alunan suara adiktif itu menghantam telinganya. Ia terpaku sejenak, membisu saat mendapati sesosok figur bertubuh tinggi telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Atensinya tertuju pada setelan jas berwarna magenta tua yang dikenakan oleh figur itu. Tidak. Seingat Jinki, Taemin tak mengenakan jas berwarna magenta tua. _Vice_ CEOnya itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru dan lagi, ia tak mungkin memamerkan sedikit bidang dadanya dibalik jas yang dipakainya—seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh figur itu.

Jika seperti itu, lalu figur bertubuh tinggi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah... siapa?

Belum sempat Jinki bereaksi lebih jauh, tiba-tiba jemari seseorang sudah tampak menyentuh hamparan pipinya dan mendongakkan parasnya ke atas. Mata sang CEO terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapati seperti apa entitas figur yang ada di hadapannya secara utuh. Raven. Sapuan rambut raven yang familiar itu membuat Jinki terhantam akan badai syok. Belum lagi dengan senyum tipis bak iblis yang melekat di paras tampannya itu. Dua iris obsidian itu memandang pekat, seolah ia baru saja menemukan target yang ia cari.

Tercekat.

Jinki tercekat. Pucat.

Berkas-berkas dokumen milik Taemin yang ada di tangannya, mendadak terjatuh ke bawah begitu saja.

Sang figur berambut raven hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_..."

"Hei. _Miss me_?"

.

.

* * *

"Hmm... jadi seperti ini korporasimu? Bagus juga."

Jinki berusaha keras untuk tetap tenang dan menyembunyikan rasa tegang yang menghantam dirinya. Atensinya terus mengikuti Changmin yang saat ini terlihat mengitari beberapa sudut ruangan kantornya. _Namja_ raven itu mengamati secara detail poster-poster _game_ yang terpampang di hamparan dinding. Hal itu membuat rasa skeptis memuncak di diri Jinki.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa _namja_ raven itu mendatanginya seperti ini?

"Wah... 'Obsession'. Apakah ini _game_ _adventure_ berbasis _online_ yang kau edarkan pertama kali, Jinki-_ssi_? Aku pernah membaca _review_ yang diberikan oleh pihak JYP mengenai _game_mu ini. Mereka menilai bahwa _game_mu benar-benar merupakan _game_ yang cukup mengagumkan dan sangat diminati oleh banyak orang di berbagai kalangan. Sistem dan _playthrough_nya begitu mudah untuk dipahami. Aku bahkan pernah memainkan _game_mu ini setahun yang lalu. Dan aku sungguh kagum dengan detail _combo-combo_ yang kau suguhkan dalam sesi _fighting_nya."

Jinki sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Apa yang sudah diguratkan Changmin membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _stalker_. Jinki tak pernah menyangka bahwa selama ini, kompetitornya itu telah mengamati _game-game_ produksi korporasinya. Rasa syok sudah pasti tak dapat dipungkiri lagi oleh CEO _SHINee_ itu. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan tetap membisu, seolah tak acuh dengan ucapan Changmin.

Dan inspeksi yang dilakukan oleh kompetitornya itu nyatanya masih berlanjut.

"_Seesaw, game _ini satu _genre_ dengan _game_ku yang berjudul _Rising Sun_. Desain karakter yang kita rancang sepertinya berkiblat pada satu inspirasi yang sama. Ah, biar kutebak. Apakah kau terinspirasi dengan desain karakter dari _CLAMP_, Jinki-_ssi_? Dan apa ini? Oh, _Replay_! Game survival yang pernah dimainkan oleh Kyuhyun—salah seorang staff dalam tim _game_ desainerku. Butuh waktu lima bulan baginya untuk menghentikan rasa candunya dengan _game_ rancanganmu ini, Jinki-_ssi_."

Changmin terus saja mengomentari berbagai poster _game_ rancangan Jinki. Dan aksi _ice breaking_ yang dilakukan _namja_ raven itu sejatinya mampu terbaca oleh Jinki. Basa-basi itu tak lebih dari sekedar usaha untuk mengurangi rasa skeptis dalam diri sang pemilik ruangan. Namun, percuma.

Semakin lama kompetitornya itu berbasa-basi, rasa curiga di benak Jinki akan semakin memuncak, tak tertahankan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam ruanganku? Apa maumu yang sebenarnya?"

Bombardir pertanyaan bernada interogasi itu membuat Changmin tersenyum. Pada akhirnya ia mulai melangkah menghampiri meja kerja Jinki dan terduduk tepat di hadapan _namja_ karamel itu. Bersandar sejenak di bantalan kursi sembari melayangkan seringai ambigu. Gestur yang ditampakkan kompetitornya itu membuat Jinki menelan ludah, menahan gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja sekaligus mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan calon kompetitorku. Apakah itu salah, Jinki-_ssi_?"

Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki sedikit memicingkan matanya. "Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa membuat janji dulu denganku. Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja datang kemari secara tiba-tiba, Changmin-_ssi_. Hal itu kurang pantas."

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin membuat janji terlebih dahulu." Changmin menghela napasnya sejenak. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu tampak menyilakan untaian poni ravennya ke samping sebelum pada akhirnya, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tapi karena saat itu, aku tak sempat meminta nomor untuk menjalin kontak denganmu dan tak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungimu, jadinya tak ada pilihan bagiku selain hanya langsung mendatangimu seperti ini. Dan jangan tanyakan, mengapa aku bisa dengan mudah menerobos para staff keamanan yang berjaga di depan gedung korporasimu. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa mereka bisa mendadak terpanah melihatku, terutama para staff _yoeja_ yang ada di samping ruanganmu ini. Mereka sendirilah yang mengantarkanku kemari."

"_M-Mwoh_!"

Jinki terbelalak. Changmin hanya menaikkan bahunya dengan wajah tak mau tahu. _Namja_ raven itu seperti tak sadar jika penampilannya saat ini telah menjadi sorotan publik. Jelas saja para staff Jinki kehilangan kendali nalarnya. Siapa yang tak terpanah melihat sesosok _namja _berwajah dewa yang saat ini telah membalut tubuh kekarnya dengan setelan jas magenta tua yang dikombinasikan dengan kaos berwarna hitam pekat?

Belum lagi dengan bidang dada—yang selalu saja dipamerkan secara gamblang itu.

Penampilan semi formal Changmin sejatinya lebih terlihat seperti penampilan yang ditampakkan oleh seorang peraga busana dunia. Dan postur tubuh tinggi dan juga wajah tampan yang dimilikinya—hanya membuat Changmin terlihat seperti model dengan visualisasi mendewa. Meskipun tak terlalu formal, _namja_ raven itu tetap tampak berkarisma. Kearifan dan wibawa itu terpancar dari gestur-gestur regal yang dilakukan olehnya.

Jinki pun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ada sedikit perasaan iri yang menjalar di dalam dirinya. Ia tak akan bisa berpenampilan sempurna seperti Changmin. Segenap busana yang dipakainya selalu saja menjadi kombinasi yang tak tepat. Selera _fashion_nya begitu buruk. Jinki bahkan membutuhkan bantuan Taemin untuk sekedar memilih kombinasi busana yang tepat untuk dikenakannya saat berada di korporasi maupun saat _meeting_.

'Dan lagi... tubuhnya juga terbentuk sempurna. _Abs_ku saja tak terlalu terlihat setelah Taemin mengajakku ke _fitness center_ tiga bulan yang lalu. _Aiishh_... kapan aku bisa memiliki tubuh sesempurna itu?' Jinki membatin miris. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah memandangi tubuh Changmin terlampau pekat. Hal itu membuat figur yang dipandangnya menyeringai licik dengan kontur ambigu.

"_Wae_, Jinki-_ssi_? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau suka dengan tubuhku?"

"E-EH?"

Terkejut, Jinki hampir saja tersedak dengan apa yang didengarnya. _Namja_ karamel itu terbelalak dengan paras memerah pekat. Dan Changmin hanya menggemakan tawa saat CEO _SHINee_ itu cepat-cepat memalingkan pandangan, kelabakan. Ia sudah kepalang basah.

"_Y-Yah_! B-Bukan begitu! A-Aku hanya—aku tidak... uhh... a-aku—"

"_Mian_ jika aku terlalu memamerkan sebagian tubuhku. Bukan maksudku untuk menyombongkan diri atau apa. Hanya saja, ini sudah menjadi _style_ku. Aku harap kau tak terlalu keberatan dengan penampilanku." Simpulan senyum licik yang disunggingkan Changmin membuat Jinki menelan ludahnya. Dan ia mulai memucat saat _namja_ raven itu sedikit beranjak dari kursinya dan lantas bertumpu pada mejanya.

Ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Jinki, berbisik pelan.

"_Wanna touch it_?"

"H-Hah? A-Apa maksudmu—H-HEI!"

Jinki hampir saja melonjak kaget dari kursinya saat Changmin dengan sigap menjerat tangan kanannya. Jantung Jinki berdebar kencang tatkala jemarinya telah didaratkan tepat di dada bidang Changmin. Kontak itu membuat paras Jinki kembali memerah panas. Dan sang kompetitor hanya menjilat hamparan bibirnya sendiri, menyeringai licik.

"Jinki-_ssi_... _do you want to touch_... _more_?"

Aksen inggris yang diucapkan dengan cukup dalam dan adiktif itu membuat Jinki semakin tercekat. Dan kinerja nalarnya seolah tak mampu berfungsi saat Changmin mulai menuntun jemarinya untuk menyusuri bagian bawah dadanya. Untaian jas _magenta_ itu tak menghalangi Jinki untuk merasakan betapa sempurnanya tiap lekukan otot dan tubuh kekar yang dimiliki Changmin. Dan di saat ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan jala rasionya...

CEO _Max Corporation _itu justru semakin menggenggam erat jemari Jinki dan mengarahkannya ke hamparan mulutnya.

"Ah, _your fingers_... _so soft_..."

Bersamaan dengan pujian yang tergurat lirih, Changmin menghimpitkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Jinki dan mendaratkan ciuman dengan begitu lembut. Kontak itu hampir saja membuat jantung Jinki seakan meledak hebat. Baru kali ini ada seorang _namja_ yang berani mencium tangannya seperti itu.

Ia bahkan bukan _gay_.

Tapi mengapa kontak itu justru membuatnya semakin berdebar, tak karuan?

Dengan paras yang begitu memerah, Jinki segera menarik tangannya dari jeratan Changmin dan mulai membuang pandangannya ke samping. _Namja_ karamel itu menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat, mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tak sadar jika seringai ambigu itu tak jua luntur dari paras Changmin.

"Kau tahu? Resistensi dan sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatmu terlihat begitu manis, Jinki-_ssi_..."

Frase itu membuat Jinki menggigil dalam kegentaran tak terdefinisi. Mencoba menepis segenap perasaan gugup dan berdebar yang melandanya, ia pun mulai melayangkan pandangan tajam dibalik parasnya yang masih berserpih merah.

"Apa kau kemari hanya untuk menggodaku saja, Changmin-_ssi_? Aku bukan _gay_. Aku tak akan pernah tertarik denganmu."

Nada tegas itu membuat Changmin tertawa pelan. "Jika kau bukan _gay_, maka aku akan membuatmu menjadi _gay_. Dan kau hanya akan _gay_ terhadapku saja. Bukan pada _namja_ yang lain."

"Hahahaha... _jinjja_?" Jinki memutar bola matanya dengan raut sarkas. "Jangan bermimpi."

"Aku tidak bermimpi. Aku hanya menentukan sebuah target baru yang hendak ingin kucapai." Persistensi itu membuat Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terpancar di paras Changmin. Hanya ada determinasi. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar begitu percaya diri.

Dengan raut ketus, Jinki kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam.

"Berhenti berbasa-basi. Sebaiknya, cepat kau katakan saja, apa tujuanmu kemari yang sebenarnya? Kau masih berada di dalam korporasiku. Jika kau berbuat sembarangan dan seenaknya terhadapku, maka aku bisa mengusirmu kapan saja, Changmin-_ssi_." Penegasan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis. Pada akhirnya, _namja_ raven itu kembali terduduk di kursinya dan menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ada dua alasan aku menemuimu. Pertama, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku telah menghentikan pengedaran dan penjualan game _Bigeast _mulai dari sekarang."

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau m-menghentikan pengedaran dan penjualan _game Bigeast_?"

"_Ne_. Aku tak akan menjual _game_ itu lagi di negara ini."

"_Wae_?" Dahi Jinki semakin berkerut. Ucapan Changmin membuatnya semakin tak paham dengan jalan pemikiran CEO _Max Corporation_ itu. "Bukankah, kau akan mengalami kerugian besar jika kau menghentikan penjualan _Bigeast_? _Game_mu telah menduduki peringkat teratas sebagai _game_ _RPG_ terlaris saat ini."

"Memang, aku akan mengalami kerugian besar dengan tindakanku ini," jelas Changmin sembari menyangga hamparan pipinya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Akan tetapi, konsep _game_ yang kugunakan dalam _Bigeast_ adalah murni rancanganmu. Akan tak adil rasanya jika aku terus mengedarkan _game_ ini dan meraih banyak keuntungan. Dan lagi, kau hendak meluncurkan _game_ dengan konsep serupa. Aku tak ingin reputasi korporasimu menjadi buruk."

Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Changmin hanya ingin menunjukkan itikad baiknya. Selicik dan semanipulatif apapun reputasi yang melekat di dalam diri kompetitornya itu, ia masih menjunjung tinggi dengan apa yang dinamakan keadilan. Hal itu sejatinya membuat Jinki berpikir, apakah masih ada setitik kejujuran dalam diri orang yang paling jahat sekalipun?

Sisi putih. Hitam. Dan bahkan sisi... kelabu.

Sebelum Jinki memahami lebih jauh pribadi kompetitornya itu, ia tak ingin menyimpulkan dengan gegabah.

"Aku hargai niat baikmu, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku senang karena kau masih sudi untuk memikirkan dampak dari tindakanmu terhadap korporasiku. Akan tetapi, kau tak perlu menghentikan penjualan _game_mu itu. Meskipun rancangan itu adalah hasil pemikiranku, tetap saja kaulah yang sudah membuatnya. Kau sendiri yang sudah memetakan dan bahkan berhasil menciptakan _engine_ _TONE_-Z18. Itu adalah kerja kerasmu. Aku tak akan mengklaimnya lagi."

Ucapan itu membuat Changmin menggelengkan kepala. Senyum tipis pun tersungging di paras tampannya.

"_Ani_. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku tak ingin mengedarkan _game_ itu lagi. Bukankah kita harus bersaing secara sportif? Aku lebih memilih untuk memulai persaingan kita dengan awalan yang baru."

Sebuah jawaban yang cukup diplomatis. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalamnya. Pandangan determinasi yang ditampakkan Changmin pada akhirnya membuat jala skeptis di diri Jinki perlahan memudar. Untuk kali ini, _namja_ raven itu tak berdusta. Ia tak ingin membarakan kompetisi dengan aura kebencian.

Simpulan senyum pun tergurat tipis di paras Jinki.

"Kurasa, kau tidak seburuk yang kukira, Changmin-_ssi_."

Changmin terkekeh pelan. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya merasa senang selain hanya menatap Jinki yang tengah tersenyum tanpa gurat kecurigaan. Ia hanya ingin memberikan impresi yang baik di hadapan CEO _SHINee _itu.

"Di tahun ini, aku akan banyak meluncurkan _game-game_ baru dengan konsep yang belum pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Aku yakin, segenap _game_ rancanganku pasti mampu menduduki peringkat teratas. Bersiap-siaplah, Jinki-_ssi_. Setelah ini, kau akan mendengar nama korporasiku semakin mem_booming_ di mata masyarakat."

Peringatan itu membuat simpulan senyum optimis di paras Jinki semakin melebar. _Namja_ karamel itu lantas menganggukkan kepala dengan penuh determinasi.

"Dan korporasiku juga hendak merilis beberapa _game_ terbaru, Changmin-_ssi_. Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan berjaya di tahun ini nantinya." Jinki menyodorkan telapak tangannya untuk bersalaman. Dan simpulan senyum kembali tersungging di paras Changmin saat ia menjabat tangan Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu tak sadar jika sejatinya, Changmin benar-benar telah menaruh atensi penuh padanya.

"Ah, _kyeopta_... jika aku mampu menukarkan segenap kekayaanku dengan senyummu itu, aku pasti sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya, Jinki-_ssi_."

"E-Eh?" Jinki terbelalak syok. Dan pandangan lembut nan intens yang dilayangkan Changmin kembali membuat jantungnya berdebar, tak statis. _Namja_ raven itu menyunggingkan seringai sembari beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah mendekati Jinki. Yang didekati semakin terhenyak dan mulai waspada.

"Aku hampir saja lupa menyampaikan ini. Mengenai alasanku yang kedua. Aku menemuimu karena aku..."

...

"... tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Jinki kembali terhenyak. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kegentaran itu semakin memuncak. Ia mulai memucat saat Changmin sudah berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya. _Namja_ raven itu lantas bertumpu pada pegangan kursi Jinki dan mengunci posisi sang CEO seperti saat di bar _Tri angle_ malam kemarin.

Dan jarak mereka—yang hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja—semakin membuat paras Jinki merona merah.

"A-Apa yang akan kau lakukan p-padaku—"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Jinki-_ssi_. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sampai-sampai aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu?" Frase itu diucapkan dengan nada yang cukup tegas. Jinki seakan terbius dengan pandangan pekat yang dilayangkan Changmin. Situasi bertransisi drastis. Dan sekujur tubuh Jinki semakin gemetar saat Changmin mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengusap hamparan pipinya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tahu? Setelah sekian lama aku menemui banyak orang, baru kali ini aku menatap sebuah kesempurnaan."

Jemari itu mulai turun, mencoba menyusuri hamparan bibir Jinki. Dua iris obsidian Jinki membelalak lebar dengan aksi itu. Kinerja nalarnya mendadak kacau. Ia tak mampu memuntahkan frase apapun. Dan dadanya seolah tercekat saat Changmin mulai terduduk di atas pangkuannya dan semakin menghimpitkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

_Namja_ raven itu mendesis lirih.

"Aku tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun sampai seperti ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku... Lee Jinki?"

"Uhh... A-Aku—mmnnhh..."

Jinki tak mampu menahan bulir erangannya saat Changmin mulai menyematkan paras di sela lehernya. Jemari itu bahkan tak ragu untuk menyusup dibalik setelan jas yang dikenakan Jinki. Memerah. Paras CEO _SHINee_ itu kembali berserpih merah. Temperatur tubuh mendadak panas saat jemari itu terus dan terus menyusuri dada hingga ke hamparan perut Jinki.

Dan desahan pun tak mampu ditahan lagi tatkala Changmin menghimpitkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Jinki dengan begitu lekat.

"... Jinki-_ssi_."

"Ngghh—A-Ahhh—" Bisikan itu terdengar begitu seduktif. Jinki kembali memuntahkan desahan saat Changmin menggigit pelan daun telinganya. Dan ia pun menyibakkan parasnya ke samping tatkala CEO _Max Corporation_ itu menikamkan mulut sela dagunya, mencium lekat. Kontak itu terlalu intim. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat.

Dan ia memejamkan rapat matanya saat kompetitornya itu semakin menghimpitkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain, mendekap terlampau lekat, tanpa celah.

Tidak.

Apa yang mereka lakukan adalah... salah.

Jinki tak bisa membiarkan hal itu berlanjut lebih jauh.

Logika masihlah bernapas.

Dan di saat Changmin mencoba melucuti atasan jas yang dikenakan Jinki, dengan sigap pula Jinki menjerat jemari _namja_ raven itu dan berusaha untuk beranjak dari kursinya—disamping posisinya yang telah dikunci. Hal itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Jinki hampir tak bisa melawan karena terus saja terdistraksi dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang didaratkan Changmin di sekujur tubuh teratasnya.

"A-Aahhn... _A-Andwae_. M-Menyingkirlah dariku, C-Changmin-_ssi_—" Dengan debaran jantung yang semakin tak terkendali, Jinki berusaha menjauhkan Changmin dari tubuhnya. Namun, sulit. Tubuh kompetitornya itu jauh lebih besar dan berat. Dan CEO _SHINee_ itu terbelalak kaget saat Changmin justru menjerat tangan kanannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga kedua dahi mereka berhimpit satu sama lain.

_Namja_ raven itu menyeringai licik.

"_I'm not going to let you go... soon_."

"_M-Mwoh_—nngghh—"

Jinki kembali terbelalak syok saat Changmin menjerat ujung dagunya dan lantas mencium hamparan pipinya dengan begitu kuat. Rona merah itu kembali menjalar di paras Jinki dan tak mampu disamarkan lagi. Jantung seakan meledak. Kinerja nalar semakin jauh dari kata logika.

Dan napas Jinki pun seakan terhenti untuk sesaat tatkala suara tapak kaki mulai terdengar dari luar ruangannya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

'S-Seseorang akan masuk kemari! I-Ini gawat!' Batin pun menjerit nanar. Logika Jinki seolah tersentak sepenuhnya. Tak boleh ada seorang pun yang melihatnya bersama Changmin dengan posisi 'berbahaya' seperti itu. Ia tak dapat membayangkan, kegemparan seperti apa yang akan melanda korporasinya jika segenap staffnya tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

Mereka semua akan salah paham dan mengira bahwa terjadi skandal terlarang diantara bos mereka dengan kompetitornya sendiri.

Fatal.

Dampaknya akan sangat fatal.

Terhanyut. Sejatinya, Jinki sudah terlalu hanyut dalam manipulasi Changmin. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika segenap kontak tubuh yang dilakukan kompetitornya itu semakin membuat jala resistensinya meredup. Tak berdaya. Semakin Changmin memegang kendali situasi, Jinki hanya akan semakin tak berdaya.

Menggertakkan deretan giginya, Jinki pun pada akhirnya memicingkan pandangan dan lantas beraut serius. Ia jerat bahu Changmin dengan erat, berusaha untuk mendorong kompetitornya itu sekuat tenaga. Changmin yang dapat memprediksi perlawanan itu, mencoba bertahan dengan menjerat kedua tangan Jinki.

CEO _SHINee_ itupun mulai panik.

"Gahhh! M-Menyingkirlah dariku—"

"_Anio_."

Resistensi berlangsung sengit. Dengan cemas, Jinki masih berusaha mendorong Changmin. Kontradiksi dengan Changmin yang tetap persisten untuk menjerat Jinki. Pada akhirnya, dua _namja_ itu kehilangan keseimbangan mereka dan mulai tersungkur ke bawah.

_Bruukkk!_

"O-Ouch!"

"Ouwh..."

Jinki mengerang pelan saat tubuhnya menghantam tepat di atas Changmin. Dan kedua matanya mulai terbelalak lebar tatkala menyadari bahwa parasnya juga turut membentur paras Changmin. Rona merah kembali menjalar di wajah Jinki saat ia tak sengaja telah mencium sudut mulut _namja_ raven itu. Jika _angle_ mereka tidak meleset beberapa inci saja, mungkin Jinki akan benar-benar membentur paras Changmin sepenuhnya dan mencium kompetitornya itu secara utuh di mulutnya.

Namun, sayang. Kesempatan itu tak akan dilewatkan Changmin begitu saja.

Memanfaatkan Jinki yang masih terpaku syok, ia pun menyunggingkan seringai licik dan lantas memiringkan parasnya. Hal itu membuat himpitan paras Jinki turut bergeser dan kedua mulut CEO itu benar-benar semakin terpaut lekat. Dada Jinki seakan meledak. Rona merah semakin menjalar pekat di parasnya.

Ia benar-benar telah mencium mulut Changmin secara penuh.

"Mmmpphhh—" Paras mereka benar-benar terhimpit. Jinki terbelalak horor tatkala Changmin justru semakin menekan parasnya dan membalas ciuman itu dengan terlampau lekat. Kontak mulut pun semakin intim, bersamaan dengan kerasnya erangan yang terdengar. Jinki tak mampu berkutik saat kompetitornya itu melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Hnngh—mmnnhh—" Jinki kehilangan kendali saat invasi Changmin semakin kuat. _Namja_ raven itu terus dan terus mengulum mulut Jinki begitu dalam tanpa memberi _namja_ karamel itu kesempatan untuk sekedar menarik napas. Percumbuan paras keduanya sungguh tak berjeda dan tak bercelah. Jinki benar-benar syok dalam tingkatan supremasi.

Jelas saja ia syok.

_Namja_ karamel itu bahkan belum pernah mencium siapapun saat ia menjalin hubungan dengan para mantan _yoeja_nya dulu. Dan Changmin telah merenggutnya. Ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh kompetitor terbesarnya sendiri. Memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia telah dicium oleh seorang _namja_—nyatanya cukup mampu membuat paras Jinki memanas dengan sekujur tubuh menggigil hebat.

_Cklaakk!_

"Jinki-_hyung_, apakah kau melihat berkas do—"

Dan di tengah situasi genting itu, Taemin yang mendadak memasuki ruangan tampak terpaku dengan raut syok di parasnya. _Namja_ itu hanya dapat mematung sembari menganga lebar tanpa kata. Jinki terperanjat. Kenyataan dimana sepupunya menangkap basah situasi—yang tak seperti kelihatannya—seolah membuat CEO _SHINee_ itu terhantam dengan ribuan batu yang dilempar oleh para burung ababil.

"Ah, a-aku tidak tahu jika kau masih _'sibuk'_, Jinki-_hyung_. _M-Mian_ jika aku mengganggu. Aku akan kemari lagi nanti. Uhh... bersenang-senanglah!"

"Mnnhhh—l-lepaskan aku—_Y-Yah_! Taeminnie! I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! TUNGGU!"

Belum sempat Jinki menjelaskan, _Vice_ CEOnya itu sudah keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Dan jangan kira bahwa Jinki tak melihat seringai misterius yang terpancar di paras Taemin sesaat sebelum_ namja_ itu keluar ruangan. Sepupunya pasti sudah berasumsi bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu diantara dirinya dan juga Changmin.

Gosip pun akan semakin menyebar panas di dalam korporasinya.

Suara tawa mulai menggema. Jinki mengerjapkan matanya saat suara tawa bak iblis itu berasal dari mulut Changmin. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu menyeringai tajam. Dan Jinki kembali terhenyak syok saat kompetitornya itu mendaratkan ciuman tipis di mulutnya dan membisikkan seuntai frase di sana.

"_I got you_."

Amarah memuncak. Dengan paras memerah pekat bak kepiting rebus, Jinki segera beranjak bangkit dari Changmin dan mulai membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia mengusap-usap hamparan pipinya berulang kali dan melayangkan tatapan tajam ke figur yang sudah berani menciumnya itu. Yang ditatap terlihat persisten untuk tak melunturkan kontur seringai di parasnya.

"K-Kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!"

"Menciummu. Aku hanya mencium wajah dan bibir manismu. Dan kau menginginkannya. Sama sepertiku yang menginginkanmu."

Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya. Rona merah di parasnya begitu pekat dan ia tak mampu mengendalikan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Kompetitornya itu benar-benar lihai memegang kendali suasana. Dan sebagai _namja_ yang tergolong naif, Jinki sungguh tak mampu membarakan perlawanan kuat pada Changmin.

Namun, bukan berarti CEO _SHINee_ itu diam saja jika ada seseorang yang sudah berani mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"Benar-benar lancang. Kau benar-benar lancang, Changmin-_ssi_! Sebaiknya, kau cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan menggangguku lagi!"

Gertakan itu membuat Changmin tersenyum ambigu. Pada akhirnya, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat ia berpijak dan melangkah keluar tanpa kata. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu ruangan Jinki, CEO _SHINee_ itu paham bahwa semuanya baru saja dimulai. Semuanya jauh dari kata berakhir. Changmin hanya memberi tanda bahwa gerilyanya akan segera dibarakan.

Jinki tak bisa mundur. Juga tak bisa lari dari kenyataan itu.

Semuanya baru saja dimulai. _Namja_ raven itu akan benar-benar masuk ke dalam kehidupan Jinki sepenuhnya.

"_Omo_... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jinki hanya dapat terduduk sembari memijat hamparan dahinya. Parasnya tampak lelah dan kontur pucat itu masihlah terlihat dalam air mukanya. Bersaing dengan Changmin untuk mempertahankan eksistensi korporasinya bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Belum lagi dengan masalah Taemin yang tanpa sengaja sudah melihatnya mencium CEO _Max Corporation_ itu.

Jinki yakin bahwa sepupunya itu tak akan menggembor-gemborkan masalah krusial ini di depan para staff mereka. Meskipun begitu, ia pasti akan meminta penjelasan dari Jinki. Dan mengingat betapa '_intim_'nya insiden yang terjadi diantara dua CEO itu, akan sangat sulit bagi Jinki untuk meluruskan segala sesuatunya secara rasional.

Ia bukan _gay_.

Berulang kali Jinki menegaskan di dalam dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah _gay_.

Namun, kontradiksi.

Segenap gejolak hasrat seakan membarakan sebuah kontradiksi.

Semua sentuhan dan ciuman Changmin masih terasa begitu membekas. Bulir-bulir sensasi tak terdefinisi itu cukup mampu membuat Jinki berdebar di luar logika. Jemarinya tampak menyentuh hamparan bibirnya sendiri. Dan aksi itu sejatinya mampu membuat paras Jinki kembali merona merah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat, bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang mulai mengepal.

Seberapa keras Jinki menyangkal bahwa ia tak tertarik dengan _namja_, namun Changmin adalah _namja_ pertama yang mampu membuat rasionya tercekat. _Namja_ raven itu mampu memanipulasinya hingga sedemikian rupa. Hingga batas logika pun seolah diredam begitu dalam. Hingga apa yang salah dan benar seolah tertutupi dengan dinding fatamorgana napsu. Meski pada akhirnya, Jinki bersikeras dengan pendiriannya...

_Namja_ karamel itu paham bahwa ia tak akan bisa dengan mudah lepas... dari Changmin.

Dan Jinki tak tahu...

Berapa lama lagi ia akan bisa bertahan dalam benteng resistensinya sendiri.

* * *

**A/N: **Seperti biasa~ Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan, EYD dan sebagainya. Jika ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, bisa ditanyakan di kotak review. Part kali ini beneran bakalan panjang alurnya. Potensinya bisa sampai lima part lebih. Dan untuk NC, saya gak bisa janji, apakah part ini bakalan ada NCnya atau enggak. Tapi potensi untuk NC itu ada. Jadi... liat aja deh, gimana alur ke depannya nanti~ Ehehehehehe! xD

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review! Jangan lupa review lagi. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima~

_See you all in the next chapter. Kamsahamnida_~ :3


	18. 8th Reincarnation Part 3

**A/N: **Wah, reader saya nambah lagi. Makasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin review! Apalagi sampai ada yang ngasih ide lirik lagu juga. Saya akan simpen ide itu untuk reinkarnasi yang bergenre angst. Tapi saya masih belum tahu, bakal ada di reinkarnasi berapa unsur angst itu. Yang pasti, ditunggu aja. :D

Dan part kali ini masuk ke kategori rate M. Tapi belum ada real NC ataupun full smut di sini. Tapi saya harap, kalian puas dengan 'sesuatu' yang ngebikin part ini masuk ke kategori rate M. Hahahaha! XD

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I don't know at first**_

_**How to begin to love**_

_**I still don't know my heart**_

_**But I love you" – SHINee – Stand By Me**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 3**

"Aku tekankan pada kalian semua sekali lagi. Jangan pernah mengijinkan Shim Changmin untuk memasuki gedung korporasi ini terutama ke dalam ruanganku! Apapun alasannya! _Arasso_?"

Peringatan itu diguratkan lantang.

Tak ada yang perlu dipertimbangkan lagi. Dengan tegas, Jinki memperingatkan segenap staffnya tanpa terkecuali. Semenjak insiden yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Changmin, _namja_ karamel itu berusaha untuk memperketat penjagaan korporasinya dan mulai berhati-hati setiap kali ia berada di suatu tempat sendirian.

Peringatan itu tentu mengundang banyak tanda tanya besar—terutama dalam benak para staff Jinki. Tak ada yang tahu, alasan sesungguhnya mengapa CEO mereka—yang dikenal murah senyum dan senang mengguratkan candaan itu—mendadak serius dan lebih pasif seminggu belakangan ini. Tepat setelah konfrontasi misterius dua CEO itu berlangsung, keesokkan harinya, Jinki sudah menggembor-gemborkan tentang betapa berbahayanya seorang Shim Changmin.

"_CEO Max Corporation adalah iblis. Ia adalah titisan Dark Lord. Ia lebih mengerikan dari teroris. Ia mendatangi SHINee untuk memata-matai segenap kegiatan yang berlangsung di dalam korporasi. Ia ingin mencuri konsep rancangan game yang dibuat oleh Lee Jinki."_

Baiklah. Rangkaian alibi berlumur dusta itu sejatinya sedikit berlebihan. Namun, Taemin tak memiliki pilihan selain hanya menuruti keinginan Jinki. Sepupunya itu telah memintanya untuk membantu meyakinkan para staff agar mereka tak mengijinkan Changmin untuk masuk. Dan sebagai _Vice_ CEO, sudah sewajarnya Taemin menyelamatkan reputasi Jinki—yang sudah dipandang begitu baik oleh para bawahannya.

Meski pada akhirnya, Jinki telah mati-matian untuk meluruskan—bahwa tak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara dirinya dan Changmin—tetap saja rasa skeptis itu belum sirna dari benak Taemin. Ia paham betul dengan dilematis yang melanda Jinki. Sang sepupu sepertinya tak bisa melupakan konfrontasi yang sudah terjadi padanya. Berciuman. Sudah jelas bahwa Taemin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dua CEO itu berciuman di lantai dengan intensitas yang terlalu intim.

Dan Jinki seolah kehilangan kinerja nalarnya belakangan ini.

Namun, Taemin mencoba untuk tak membesar-besarkan masalah itu dan tak terlalu ambil pusing. Ia bahkan membantu Jinki untuk menghapus rekaman dari kamera CCTV—yang sempat menangkap jelas apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam ruangan. Semakin banyak bukti-bukti konfrontasi itu dilenyapkan, maka konflik korporasi pun akan semakin terminimalisir.

Semua itu semata-mata Taemin lakukan demi menjaga nama baik _SHINee_ sendiri.

"Meskipun ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah dipercaya, tapi entah mengapa. Aku yakin bahwa ia benar-benar menyukaimu, _Hyung_—"

"Haha! Menyukaiku? Apakah pantas aku menaruh kepercayaan padanya saat ia sudah berani menciumku dan lancang menyentuh tubuhku? Sudahlah, Taeminnie. Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi."

Dan Jinki pun paham bahwa seberapa keras egonya berusaha untuk mengubur dalam-dalam retrospeksi mengenai konfrontasinya dengan Changmin, permasalahan itu tak akan mudah lekang oleh waktu. Taemin akan selalu membahasnya dan mencoba untuk membuat Jinki memikirkan lagi apa modus yang dipendam oleh Changmin sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa tindakannya saat itu mungkin terkesan kurang ajar. Aku bahkan paham betul bahwa kita memang tak boleh mudah percaya pada orang lain—terutama kompetitormu sendiri. Namun, aku memiliki alasan logis mengapa aku bisa yakin dengan kesungguhan _namja_ itu, _Hyung_. Lihatlah hadiah-hadiah yang ia berikan padamu. Ia tak pernah absen untuk mengirimnya setiap hari. Tidakkah hal itu manis?"

"Ya, benar. Ia tak pernah absen mengirim hadiah. Hadiah berupa berpuluh-puluh buket bunga mawar yang diletakkan tepat di depan kantorku," Jinki memutar bola matanya dengan raut sarkas. "Memangnya ia pikir, aku ini _yoeja_, hah? Yang bisa mendadak tersentuh dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga itu?"

"Tapi mawar itu romantis, _Hyung_," jelas Taemin sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Minho-_hyung_ bahkan hanya memberiku mawar saat ulang tahunku saja."

"_Aiissh_... aku tak paham dengan pemikiranmu, Taeminnie. Bagiku, rasanya aneh menerima bunga dari seorang _namja_." Jinki lantas menyangga hamparan dahinya sembari menghela napas. Taemin menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada, semakin cemberut

"Tapi ia juga mengirim hadiah-hadiah lain. Aksesoris mahal, arloji berlapis berlian, kue cokelat tiga puluh tingkat, _game-game_ RPG top dunia yang hanya beredar beberapa _copy_ saja dan ia memberikannya padamu sebagai bahan referensi konsep _game_ korporasi kita. Serta ayam goreng! Tadi pagi ia mengirim ayam goreng dengan porsi seratus orang! Kau suka ayam 'kan, _Hyung_?"

"Dan logikanya, bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika aku sangat suka dengan ayam? Itu menandakan bahwa ia hanyalah seorang _stalker_ yang mengerikan." Jinki tetap persisten berkilah. Pada akhirnya, Taemin menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_. Setidaknya hadiah-hadiah—terutama ayam goreng dalam jumlah banyak—yang ia kirimkan cukup bermanfaat. Daripada membuangnya, aku sudah membagikannya pada para staff korporasi kita. Aku juga telah menyisakan beberapa porsi untukmu, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau benar-benar maniak dengan ayam goreng. Jangan sangkal hal itu lagi." Jinki mengerang pelan mendengar itu. Jemarinya lantas mendarat di hamparan dahi dan mencoba untuk memijatnya perlahan.

"Kau tahu? Semua ini hanyalah usaha Shim Changmin untuk merebut hatiku, Taeminnie..."

"Meskipun hal ini adalah usaha Shim Changmin untuk mengambil hatimu, tapi aku yakin, ia tak akan peduli jika kau membuang semua hadiah yang diberikannya, _Hyung_. Yang terpenting baginya adalah; ia sudah memberikan hadiah dan kau melihat hadiah yang ia berikan. Itu saja."

Yang dikatakan Taemin ada benarnya juga. Seberapa keras Jinki mencoba mengabaikan bentuk usaha itu, kompetitornya tak akan peduli dan tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Shim Changmin menginginkan Jinki. Dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk merengkuh hati CEO _SHINee_ itu.

Meski pada akhirnya, Jinki menolak mentah-mentah dan bahkan meludahi _namja_ raven itu dengan pandangan jijik sekalipun...

Shim Changmin... tak akan pernah berhenti.

"Taemin-_ssi_. Jinki-_ssi_. _Mianhamnida_, jika aku menganggu. Namun, aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa ada kiriman lagi dari _Max Corporation_."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Salah seorang staff tampak memasuki ruangan Jinki dengan sebuah kardus kecil di tangannya. Taemin tampak terkekeh saat Jinki mulai mendaratkan parasnya di hamparan meja dengan raut terganggu.

"_Aiishh_... apalagi ini? _Namja_ itu benar-benar keras kepala!"

"Ahahaha! Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Lebih baik terima saja hadiahnya. Kira-kira, ia memberikan apalagi ya kali ini?" Taemin menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan raut antusias. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Jinki mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku yang menerima hadiahnya tapi kenapa justru kau yang berespon kelewat girang seperti itu, Taeminnie?"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, _Hyung_~ Ayo, cepat! Buka kardusnya!" Jinki memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. Dengan berat hati, ia mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk melucuti sebuah pita berwarna merah darah yang membingkai kardus itu. Atensi Taemin lantas berfokus, mencoba untuk menahan rasa tak sabarnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapati seperti apa entitas hadiah yang ada di dalam kardus.

"Pakaian?"

Ya, benar. Sebuah pakaian. Lebih tepatnya busana berupa _yellow-gold suit_ dengan sebuah kemeja cokelat tua bermotif _square _yang cukup unik. Sebagai tambahan kecil, tersedia sebuah dasi berwarna coklat bergradasi kelabu dan bross berbentuk kepala kelinci yang dilapisi dengan _diamond-diamond_ kecil. Jinki dan Taemin tampak menganga menatap itu.

"_Omo_... busana ini bagus sekali. Kombinasinya juga sangat tepat dan lucu! Dan lihatlah! Bahkan ukurannya benar-benar pas denganmu, _Hyung_!" Taemin memperhatikan detail busana itu dengan seksama. Pandangannya tampak berbinar, seolah-olah ia menatap sebuah _masterpiece_ yang dibuat oleh desainer dunia. Jinki menghela napasnya saat sang sepupu mencoba untuk menghimpitkan busana itu di hamparan punggungnya.

"Busana ini benar-benar serasi jika dipakai olehmu, _Hyung_. Kombinasi warnanya sungguh pas untuk menggambarkan wibawamu sebagai seorang CEO muda. Sepertinya, Shim Changmin sangat memperhatikan filosofi warnanya. Ia sengaja memilih warna _yellow-gold_ untuk menggambarkan optimisme. Dan lagi, warna cerah ini tak akan membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang CEO tua. Corak kemejanya juga sangat menarik! Selera _namja_ raven itu dalam memilih busana benar-benar patut diancungi jempol!"

Komplimen yang diguratkan Taemin membuat Jinki membisu untuk sesaat. Dalam hati, ia sangat setuju dengan sepupunya itu. Dari cara Changmin berpakaian, sudah jelas bahwa CEO _Max Corporation_ itu memiliki selera berpakaian yang cukup berkelas. Sepertinya, selain _game_, _namja_ raven itu juga memiliki bakat dalam dunia desain busana.

"Aku suka dengan stylenya! Dan semua ini membuatku yakin! Jika pada akhirnya, ia akan menjadi kekasihmu, maka kau sudah mendapat restu penuh dariku, _Hyung_! Aku sangat mendukung hubungan kalian berdua~"

"_M-MWOH_!" Jinki terhenyak kaget, hampir saja tersedak salivanya sendiri saat mendengar itu. Matanya membelalak lebar dan parasnya sedikit merona merah. "_Y-Yah_! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Taeminnie! Mendukung hubungan kami? Aku bahkan bukan _gay_!"

"Itu karena jika ia menjadi kekasihmu, maka aku tak perlu pusing lagi memikirkan kombinasi busana yang pas untukmu. _Namja_ itu akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan memberimu busana-busana yang cukup indah, _Hyung_~" Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit tak terima dengan alasan itu.

"Sebegitu parahkah sisi teroris _fashion_ku? Bukan salahku jika aku tak bisa memilih kombinasi busana yang tepat, Taeminnie! Aku bukanlah _Diva Fashion_ seperti Kim Kibum, sekretarismu!"

"Tapi setidaknya, kau harus bisa memakai busana yang layak, _Hyung_. Apa kau tak ingat? Kau pernah memakai celana _training_ saat _meeting_! Kau bahkan hampir saja membuat G-Dragon—CEO dari _G-Corporation_—mendadak jantungan karena melihat _T-Shirt_ putih bergambar bokong _yoeja_ yang kau pakai dibalik setelan jasmu waktu itu!"

"Ah, _T-Shirt _itu hadiah dari Jonghyun. Aku memakainya karena kemejaku kotor waktu itu. Jadinya..." Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Taemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik, sekarang kau bersiap-siap, _Hyung_. Satu jam lagi pameran _game_ yang diadakan oleh agensi _SM-Entertainment_ akan segera dibuka. Kau harus melakukan survey dan memantau _game_ dengan segment pasar terlaris di sana. Kita butuh banyak referensi untuk pengembangan rekonstruksi _game_ terbaru kita."

"Oops! Benar juga. Aku hampir saja lupa." Jinki menepuk dahinya. Dengan cepat, CEO _SHINee_ itu beranjak dari kursinya dan lantas membereskan beberapa berkas yang berceceran di atas meja kerjanya. Ia tak sadar jika seringai misterius sudah terpancar gamblang di paras Taemin.

"Dan karena sebentar lagi aku harus segera memulai rapat dengan para pemegang saham, aku tak akan sempat mempersiapkan busana untukmu. Lebih baik, untuk kali ini... kau pakai saja busana yang diberikan oleh Shim Changmin, _Hyung_."

"EH? A-Apa katamu!" Jinki melotot horor. Ditatapnya Taemin seolah-olah sepupunya itu sudah menumbuhkan dua kepala. "A-Aku mengenakan busana ini?"

"_Ne._"

"_Ani_. Aku tak mau mengenakannya. Karena jika aku mengenakannya, itu berarti aku telah menerima pemberiannya—"

"Ayolah, _Hyuuung_! Pameran _game_ yang diadakan oleh _SM-Entertainment_ benar-benar formal dan sangat berkelas. Akan banyak CEO dan orang-orang penting yang menghadiri acara itu. Kau harus mengenakan busana yang bagus untuk mencitrakan _SHINee_. Apa kau mau korporasi kita dipandang buruk oleh orang lain hanya karena busana yang dikenakan CEOnya kurang menarik?"

Jinki mengerang pelan mendengar itu. Apa yang dikatakan Taemin ada benarnya juga. Jinki tak bisa membiarkan citra korporasinya dipandang buruk begitu saja. Sebagai seorang CEO, secara tak langsung ia telah menjadi perwakilan embodimen perusahaannya. Dan menjaga nama baik korporasi hanyalah satu dari sekian banyaknya tanggung jawab yang diemban Jinki.

Dengan raut pasrah, pada akhirnya _namja_ karamel itu mulai meraih _yellow-gold suit_ pemberian Changmin dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Busana itu sepertinya telah didesain hanya untuk dikenakan Jinki. Setiap lipatan hingga detail jahitannya benar-benar dirancang dengan tingkat ketelitian yang supremasi. Ada sedikit unsur _glamour_ dibalik konsep lucu dan sederhana yang dipancarkan. Busana itu benar-benar merupakan sebuah _masterpiece_. Sungguh tak ada salahnya.

Untuk kali ini saja...

Sungguh tak ada salahnya Jinki mengenakan pemberian kompetitornya itu.

.

.

* * *

Padat.

Suasana dalam pameran _game_ yang diadakan oleh _SM-Entertainment _di kala itu benar-benar padat. Banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang—terutama para _game_ desainer hingga sekumpulan CEO dari berbagai korporasi. Mereka terlihat memperhatikan simulasi _game-game_ terkenal yang tengah dipresentasikan oleh para _creator_nya masing-masing. RPG, 3D, _Survival_, _Adventure_ hingga _game-game_ 2D klasik dalam konsol kuno pun turut dihadirkan di sana.

"Yay! Aku menang! Pilihanku tak pernah salah! Ferrari memang yang terbaik!"

"Yah! Kau curang! Aku tak bisa menerima ini! Aku ingin kita tanding ulang!"

Atensi Jinki lantas tertuju pada beberapa _gamer_ muda yang tampak antusias memainkan simulasi _game car racing_. Ada kontur keceriaan yang terpancar di setiap wajah para _gamer_ itu, seolah-olah mereka telah menemukan puncak euforia. Begitu bersemangat, totalitas, gigih, pantang menyerah hingga sikap persisten untuk menjadi seorang pemenang. Segenap indikasi psikis itu hanyalah efek positif yang bisa dihasilkan dari sebuah permainan.

Jinki pun tersenyum.

Motivasi seolah bangkit. Ia semakin yakin bahwa _game_ bisa menjadi pusara yang kelak akan mengubah dunia. Menatap segenap _gamer_ itu tersenyum dengan kontur bahagia di paras mereka membuat Jinki merasakan kepuasan tersendiri. Ia memang bukanlah seorang _gamer_. Ia tak akan bisa merasakan puncak kesenangan supremasi saat berhasil memenangkan suatu _game_ tertentu.

Akan tetapi, hanya dengan menjadi pencipta utama dari sumber euforia itu—sejatinya sudah cukup untuk membuat Jinki berada di atas awan.

Secara tak langsung, ia telah menciptakan sumber kebahagiaan bagi para _gamer_ itu.

Secara tak langsung, ialah yang sudah membuat simpulan senyum dan tawa riang itu terus terpancar di paras mereka.

Meski prestis yang didapat tak seberapa, namun konstribusi dibalik layar seperti itulah yang selalu ingin diguratkan Jinki. Bukan masalah besar jika para _gamer_ itu tak tahu, siapa yang sudah menciptakan sumber kebahagiaan mereka. Yang terpenting adalah—apa yang dilakukan Jinki sungguh berguna dan konstribusinya mampu membawa sebuah perubahan baru dalam generasi muda di jaman sekarang.

Membawa sebuah perubahan baru.

Ya, benar. Hal itu seolah menjadi target cita-cita yang ingin diwujudkan Jinki. Dan _namja_ karamel itu sungguh berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti, ia akan menemukan pasangan hidup dengan paradigma yang serupa. Seseorang yang mampu menuntunnya untuk merealisasikan asa dan impian yang dimilikinya itu.

Seseorang yang bersedia untuk berlari berdampingan dengannya, mengubah dunia dengan sapuan _game_ sederhana.

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_yah_!"

"Ah_, _Leeteuk-_hyung_! _Annyeong hasimnika!"_

Lamunan Jinki seolah terbuyarkan tatkala seorang _namja_ dengan balutan _chrome suit_ kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya sembari melayangkan senyum tipis. Park Jeong-su atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Leeteuk, _namja_ berusia 28 tahun yang merupakan CEO dari SUJU _Corporation_. Ia adalah relasi terdekat sekaligus sesosok _sunbae_ yang sangat dihormati Jinki. Dengan sopan, sang _hoobae_ lantas membungkukkan diri dan hanya mendapat tawa pelan dari Leeteuk.

"Senang bisa melihatmu di sini, Jinki-_yah_. Busana yang bagus sekali. Apakah desain dan kombinasinya merupakan racikan Taemin lagi?"

"E-Eh?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Jinki terhenyak. _Namja_ karamel itu mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus mengguratkan jawaban seperti apa. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa busana itu adalah pemberian Changmin. Namun, ia sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengguratkan kebohongan di hadapan _sunbae_nya.

"Detailnya indah sekali. Konsepnya sungguh sederhana namun tetap terkesan _regal_. Desain _high class_ seperti ini mengingatkan aku dengan _style_ Shim Changmin, CEO dari Max _Corporation_. Kau sudah mendengar tentangnya 'kan?"

"Ah, S-Shim Changmin. CEO dari korporasi yang memproduksi game_ Bigeast_. Tentu saja aku sudah mendengar tentangnya, Leeteuk-_hyung_." Jinki mulai terkekeh pelan, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Ucapan Leeteuk sejatinya sukses membuatnya menelan ludah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa reputasi Changmin benar-benar menanjak begitu cepat. Padahal, _namja_ raven itu belum lama mengibarkan bendera korporasinya di Korea.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya secara langsung? Shim Changmin merupakan orang yang sangat sulit ditemui. Aku mengenalnya setengah tahun yang lalu saat menghadiri sebuah forum besar yang diadakan oleh organisasi _game developer_ di Jepang. Ia merupakan _namja_ muda yang sangat tampan. Setiap orang terpaku kagum menatapnya. Ia benar-benar berkarisma. Dan tak heran, jika _namja_ itu pernah terlibat dalam beberapa pemotretan dan menjadi model dalam peragaan busana yang cukup elit di Amerika."

"_M-Mwoh_? _Jinjja_?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Dan anggukan affirmatif yang dilayangkan Leeteuk membuatnya sadar bahwa tak ada yang perlu diragukan dari kesaksian _sunbae_nya itu. Shim Changmin memang sempurna. Tak heran jika wajah dan tubuh _namja_ itu sering dipakai untuk menjadi visualisasi dalam dunia model maupun _advertising_. Jinki sendiri telah merasakan, betapa pekatnya pesona CEO Max _Corporation_ itu.

"Selain itu, ia benar-benar sangat jenius. Tiga buah _game_ terbaru yang ia luncurkan saat ini saja telah berhasil menduduki peringkat teratas sebagai _game_ terlaris. Konsep _game_ yang ia ciptakan sungguh menakjubkan. Sepertinya, ia akan menjadi kompetitor terberatmu, Jinki-_yah_."

Leeteuk mengguratkan penjelasan itu dengan raut serius. Atensinya lantas mengarah ke sebuah konsol _game_ yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Jinki berpijak. _Namja_ karamel itu juga turut mengarahkan atensi ke satu titik yang sama.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, alasan mengapa _game_ yang ia ciptakan bisa laku keras di pasaran, coba kau hampiri konsol _game_ yang ada di sana. _Game_ yang disimulasikan di konsol itu adalah _Humanoids_, salah satu _game_ yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh _Max Corporation_. Efek 3D yang dipakainya hampir mendekati 4D. Bahkan, _engine_ yang dipakai untuk menjalankan _real time movie_nya lebih canggih dari _engine_ yang digunakan dalam _Bigeast_."

"_Mwoh_! _Engine_ yang digunakan lebih canggih dari _Bigeast_?" Jinki membelalakkan kedua matanya. _Engine_ yang sempat dijiplak oleh Changmin adalah _engine_ tertinggi dan tercanggih yang pernah Jinki rancang konsepnya. Dan mendengar bahwa kompetitornya itu mampu menciptakan _upgrade_ yang lebih tinggi lagi dari _engine_ buatan Jinki sejatinya merupakan sebuah realita yang mengejutkan. Rasa syok benar-benar tak dapat ditampik lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengkroscek konsolnya. Permisi, Leeteuk-_hyung_."

Tanpa basa-basi, Jinki lantas membungkukkan diri di hadapan Leeteuk dan beranjak menuju konsol _game Humanoids_ yang ditunjuk _sunbae_nya itu. Futuristik. Mungkin itulah kesan pertama yang didapat Jinki tatkala sebuah konsol _arcade_ metalik dengan hamparan layar _holographic_ telah menjadi pemandangan yang terhampar di depan mata. Atensinya lantas menatap sekeliling ruang _arcade_ yang hanya cukup ditempati oleh dua orang itu.

Sebuah jaket kulit berwarna silver dengan varian _mini belt_ di bagian lengannya. Sebuah kacamata 3D. Sarung tangan dengan lapisan yang mirip alumunium. Serta sebuah _joystick_ berbentuk senapan atau _rifle-joystick_, _gun-joystick_ hingga _sword-joystick_ dengan sisi _holographic_.

"K-Keren..." Jinki terbelalak takjub menatap segenap entitas pendukung _game_ itu. Detail fasilitas yang tersedia benar-benar diperhitungkan secara rinci dan mendekati realistis. Teknologi yang digunakan pun begitu canggih dan sangat modern. Sekumpulan perlengkapan itu membuat konsep _game_ yang dibuat oleh _Max Corporation_ semakin _solid_.

Jelas saja _game_ ber_title_ _Humanoids_ itu cepat menanjak di pasaran. Konsepnya bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jinki sebelumnya.

"Jaket ini bahkan dilengkapi dengan titik-titik sensor yang mampu menerima sinyal dari layar _3D holograpic _di hadapannya—sehingga turut menimbulkan efek nyata dalam tubuh manusia. Menakjubkan! B-Bagaimana ia bisa mengkonsep permainan serealistis ini?"

Jinki semakin terperanjat. Sejatinya, _game_ yang sudah dirancang oleh Changmin sungguh terlampau dewa. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar mampu menunjukkan tingkat kejeniusan yang dimilikinya dengan mahakarya luar biasa. Gentar. Baru kali ini Jinki merasa gentar dan mulai meragukan kemampuannya sendiri. _CEO SHINee_ yang identik dengan optimismenya itu seolah meredup dalam jala ketakutan yang begitu besar.

Bermodal pada rasa penasaran yang kian meningkat, Jinki pada akhirnya mulai mengenakan jaket itu dan memakai sebuah kacamata 3D yang sudah disediakan. Penampilannya di kala itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang agen masa depan yang memiliki misi untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Dan jangan lupakan dengan desain jaket yang cukup keren itu. Sudah pasti yang mendesainnya adalah Changmin. Memangnya siapa lagi?

'_Spaces trapped in lies, moments without truth_

_This generation has waited for light in silence (with your choice)_

_Cause we are humanoids!'_

_Intro_ itu digemakan dengan begitu lantang dari _speaker_ yang tersemat pada konsol. Segenap pelantik _holograpic_ berfungsi dan membuat ruangan _arcade_ mendadak berubah gelap dengan gambaran luar angkasa yang mendekati nyata. Jinki mulai menganga dengan transisi itu dan beberapa prajurit yang tampak di layar _holograpic_, tanpa sadar membuatnya mengambil _rifle-joystick_ yang tersemat pada mesin konsol.

'_Ready to shoot! Ready to eliminate! This world depends on you NOW!'_

Peringatan itu membuat atensi Jinki semakin fokus. Dengan sigap, ia menarik pelatuk _joystick_ dan membidiknya pada segenap prajurit musuh yang harus ia lawan. Suara tembakan menggema keras bersamaan dengan efek-efek 3D yang tampak memukau mata.

'_Target lock!'_

'_Blam! Blam! Duuuuaaarrrr!'_

'_Aaarrgghh!' _Segenap efek suara yang dihasilkan membuat Jinki semakin terlarut ke dalam permainan. _Namja_ karamel itu terus dan terus berusaha memecahkan setiap level yang ada. Kemenangan demi kemenangan seolah membuat Jinki tenggelam dalam dimensi euforia. _CEO SHINee_ itu tertawa girang dan sesekali melonjak untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Lupa jika _game_ yang ia mainkan adalah _game_ buatan kompetitornya.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

Tiba dimana titik kemenangan semakin sulit untuk diraih.

'_Doorr! Dooorr!'_

"_Aaiishh_! Sial! Kenapa bosnya sulit sekali untuk ditembak?" Jinki mengerang frustasi saat ia harus berhadapan dengan musuh terakhir di level tertinggi. Segenap cara ia lakukan agar ia dapat segera melewati level itu, namun gagal. Bidikan peluru Jinki selalu saja meleset saat sang musuh menghindar dengan gesitnya. Dan lagi, musuhnya itu kini memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa _fighting scene_nya semakin mirip dengan _The Matrix_? Bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya jika ia melayang-layang seperti itu, hah!" Dengan ketus, Jinki mengacak-acak rambut karamelnya dan mencoba untuk membidikkan _rifle-joystick_ tepat di hadapan layar _holograpic_. Meleset. Bidikan itu terus saja meleset bersamaan dengan persediaan amunisi Jinki yang semakin menipis. Jika keadaan berlangsung seperti itu, maka sang _CEO SHINee_ harus menelan kekalahannya.

'_Blaaam!'_

"O-Ouch!" Dan Jinki sedikit syok saat tubuhnya seolah tersentak mundur ke belakang. Jaket sensorik yang dikenakannya membuat efek tembakan musuh turut terasa realistis di tubuhnya. _Namja_ karamel itu hampir saja lupa jika teknologi yang digunakan dalam _game Humanoids_ telah mendekati konsep 4D. Rasa sakit akan terasa begitu nyata.

Jinki terbelalak horor.

"J-Jika sampai aku kalah, maka aku akan..." belum sempat ia merampungkan spekulasinya, beberapa tembakan lagi-lagi telah dilesatkan ke arah _CEO SHINee_ itu. Efek kejut pun semakin terasa kuat dan hal itu membuat Jinki mengerang pelan sembari mencoba untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak terjatuh. Bar energi yang tampak di hamparan layar semakin menipis. Dan Jinki tak akan mampu mengisi amunisi dan peluru-pelurunya dengan keterbatasan energi itu.

_Namja_ karamel itupun mulai panik.

"A-Apa yang harus kulakukan? _OMO_! Ia akan melesatkan _Destroic beam_nya padaku!"

Tak mampu membarakan resistensi, pada akhirnya Jinki hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya sembari menghadang parasnya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia tak mampu membayangkan, efek sakit seperti apa yang akan terasa di tubuhnya saat ia benar-benar mengalami _game over_. Melepas jaket sungguh percuma. Karena jaket yang dikenakannya dilengkapi dengan sistem khusus yang mampu membuat jaket itu tak bisa dilepas sebelum para pemain menyelesaikan _game_ mereka terlebih dahulu.

Jinki benar-benar tersudut.

Dan pada akhirnya, interupsi dari suara tembakan yang cukup mengejutkan nyatanya mampu membuat _CEO SHINee_ itu terperanjat syok.

"_The Big Boss aka Behemoth_. Butuh trik khusus untuk mengalahkannya di _level_ ini."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Sumber suara itu mengejutkan Jinki. Sesosok figur _namja_ kini terlihat melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan _arcade_ dan lantas meraih sebuah _rifle_-_joystick_ cadangan yang tak jauh dari mesin konsol._ Namja_ itu terlihat mengenakan kacamata 3D yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Jinki. Frase lantang pun tergurat tegas dari mulutnya.

"Di dalam _level_ sepuluh, kau tak bisa menembak musuh secara asal-asalan. _Level_ ini membutuhkan ketelitian dan bahkan keahlian menembak yang cukup tinggi."

Dengan cekatan, _namja_ itu lantas mengarahkan _rifle-joystick_nya di depan layar _holograpic_ dan melesatkan beberapa tembakan ke figur musuh. _Namja_ itu bahkan mengambil satu lagi _rifle-joystick_ yang tersemat di dalam mesin kontrol dan mencoba untuk menembak musuh dengan dua senjatanya itu. Bak aktor film _action_ yang profesional, _namja_ itu berhasil menghindari bidikan yang dilayangkan musuh dengan sangat gesit.

Jinki pun semakin terbelalak syok bercampur takjub.

"Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, kau hanya bisa melenyapkan _Behemoth_ dengan teknik rahasia." Jari jemari bergerak cepat. Dengan cekatan, _namja_ itu lantas melepas beberapa komponen dari _rifle-joystick_nya dan lalu menyatukan dua senapan itu menjadi satu. Sebuah rakitan _rifle-joystick_ baru pun tercipta dan Jinki seolah menatap sesosok agen dengan sebuah senjata yang begitu mengagumkan. Dengan penuh kosentrasi tinggi, _namja_ itu mengarahkan _rifle-joystick_nyake arah layar_._

"_Rifle T-N 47_. _Joystick_ ini memiliki daya tembakan bak sebuah... basoka."

'_BLAAAAAAMMMMMM!'_

Efek suara ledakan itu begitu menggelegar. Bersamaan dengan terbunuhnya sang musuh, tampilan-tampilan _render 3D_ yang memukau kembali menghantam penglihatan. _Epilogue_ kemenangan pun terdengar menandakan bahwa _game_ telah berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik. Dan Jinki masih tampak menganga tatkala _namja_ yang sudah membantunya itu mulai melepas kacamata 3D yang dipakainya dan menyibakkan untaian rambut raven yang dimilikinya.

Raven.

Warna itu begitu familiar. Bahkan terlalu familiar untuk tidak disadari Jinki. Genangan waktu pun seolah terhenti saat ia paham dengan siapa identitas figur _namja_ raven itu yang sebenarnya. Tubuh tinggi, wajah sempurna, berbakat dalam segala hal dan sangat... berkarisma.

Di mata Jinki, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki entitas utopis seperti itu.

"Changmin-_ssi_..."

Sang kompetitor hanya tersenyum saat identitasnya telah diketahui secara utuh. Atensi Changmin lantas mengarah pada Jinki sesaat setelah ia menyematkan _rifle-joystick_ ke dalam mesin konsol. Dengan santai, ia pun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, merasa terhibur dengan pandangan syok yang masih terpancar di paras sang _CEO SHINee _itu.

"_Annyeong_, Jinki-_ssi_. Tak kusangka aku dapat menemuimu di dalam konsol _game_ ciptaanku ini."

Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Matanya lantas memandang jaket silver yang ia kenakan bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang mencoba untuk melepas kacamata 3D yang dipakainya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _gamer_ maniak saja. Dan mengetahui bahwa Changmin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, sejatinya membuat Jinki sedikit merasa malu.

"A-Ah, a-aku hanya penasaran saja, s-seperti apa _game_ buatanmu."

Geliat gugup itu membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jinki mencoba untuk melepas jaket yang dikenakannya sembari menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Changmin. Dan _namja_ karamel itu sepertinya mengalami kesulitan untuk sekedar membuka risleting jaket yang dipenuhi dengan banyak titik sensor. Simpulan senyum tipis mengembang di paras Changmin dan ia pun lantas menghampiri _CEO SHINee_ itu.

"Jaket sensorik itu masih dalam tahap rekonstruksi dan masih belum sempurna. Aku belum sempat mengatur daya kejut dan kepekaan sensor yang akan diterima dari stimulus 3D _holograpic_nya. Efek rasa sakitnya masihlah cukup tinggi. Seharusnya, kau jangan memakainya dulu."

"E-Eh?" penjelasan itu membuat Jinki terhenyak. Dan ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan paras merona merah tatkala Changmin mulai merengkuh dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat. Jantung berdebar cepat. Spontanitas tak terduga itu membuat rasa syok mengguyur penalaran Jinki sepenuhnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Changmin hanya menyeringai ambigu dan lantas menghimpitkan hamparan bibirnya di telinga Jinki, berbisik dengan nada yang cukup dalam.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk melepaskan jaketnya. Ada dua risleting di jaket ini. Dan kau hanya akan bisa membukanya dengan risleting di bagian belakang."

Bisikan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki menggigil. Secara perlahan, jemari Changmin lantas beranjak untuk membuka risleting yang ada di bagian punggung _namja_ karamel itu. Waktu seolah terhenti. Keheningan yang terjadi di kala itu hanya membuat intensitas kedekatan mereka semakin terasa pekat dan menegangkan. Jinki seakan tercekat.

Dan paras pun semakin merona merah saat _namja_ raven itu kembali menghimpitkan wajahnya di hamparan telinga Jinki dengan seuntai frase yang terdengar seduktif.

"Aku tak tahu, apa jadinya jika aku tak datang tepat waktu tadi. Mungkin... tubuhmu bisa lebam hanya karena... _game over_."

"Mmhhh..." Dengan jantung yang seolah ingin meledak, Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat saat himpitan wajah Changmin terlampau lekat di parasnya. Jaket silver yang dikenakannya berhasil dilucuti secara perlahan. Dan lagi-lagi, hawa sensual itu begitu pekat terasa saat keduanya berada dalam posisi yang semakin menjurus ke arah intimasi. Kesalahan itu akan terulang jika _CEO SHINee_ itu tak mampu bertindak cepat.

"A-Ah, _g-gomawo_. Kurasa, jaketnya benar-benar sudah terlepas sekarang." Jinki berusaha menarik diri dari rengkuhan Changmin dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah. _Namja_ raven itu hanya terdiam menatapnya dan membiarkan Jinki untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sampai pada akhirnya, langkah _CEO SHINee_ itu terlewat mundur hingga ia tak menyadari gundukan pijakan yang ada di belakangnya. Changmin terbelalak menatap itu.

"Awas, Jinki-_ssi_! Perhatikan langkahmu!"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Peringatan itu membuat Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lantas menoleh ke belakang bersamaan dengan daya keseimbangannya yang mulai kacau. Dan di saat Jinki dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke bawah, di saat itulah ia terbelalak pucat. Hantaman lantai sepertinya tak akan mampu dihindari lagi.

"W-Woooahhh!"

Changmin beraut serius. Dengan sigap, ia segera menjerat lengan Jinki dan menarik tubuh _namja_ itu ke depan agar tak terjatuh ke bawah. Usaha itu sepertinya sukses. Jinki pada akhirnya terdorong ke depan, menghantam tubuh Changmin. Tapi, sayang. Meski CEO _SHINee_ itu tak terjatuh ke bawah...

Namun, ia harus mengalami sebuah kejadian—dimana ia lebih memilih wajahnya menghantam lantai daripada menghantam hamparan... pipi Changmin.

"Mmmpphh—"

Jinki terbelalak syok.

Lagi-lagi ia tak sengaja mencium sebagian wajah kompetitornya itu. Memerah. Kontak itu jelas membuat raut Jinki kembali merona merah dengan sangat pekatnya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Mengapa selalu Jinki yang menjadi pihak ceroboh dan selalu mencium Changmin dengan tak sengaja?

Dalam hati, Jinki mengutuk kecerobohannya itu dan ia pun lantas menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping dengan rasa malu supremasi yang mengguyur diri.

Kontradiksi.

Semua itu seolah berkontradiksi dengan reaksi Changmin._ CEO Max Corporation_ itu yang hanya tersenyum sembari menyentuh hamparan pipi—bekas ciuman Jinki tadi—dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut.

"Ah... Jinki-_ssi_. Apakah salah jika aku berharap bahwa kau menciumku karena keinginan dari hatimu?"

"E-Eh?" pernyataan retoris itu membuat Jinki terperanjat. Dan pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Changmin hanya membuat dadanya seakan ingin meledak. Dua iris obsidian _namja_ raven itu begitu pekat, seolah memancarkan jala ketulusan yang terlampau dalam. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan hal itu, tak sadar jika Changmin tak juga mengalihkan atensi dari sosoknya.

"_Kyeopta_... kau bahkan mengenakan busana yang kuberikan hari ini. Dugaanku tepat. Busana itu memang sangat pantas dikenakan olehmu."

Dan Jinki seolah kehabisan kata saat seringai ambigu terpancar jelas di paras Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu menatapnya bak seorang polisi yang baru saja memergoki pencuri. Ia terus menginspeksi penampilan Jinki dengan pandangan yang sedikit berbinar. Rona merah pun semakin menjalar di paras _CEO SHINee _itu.

"_Yah_! B-Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu! A-Aku mengenakan busana ini karena aku tak memiliki pilihan lain!"

Jinki mencoba mengelak. Namun, hal itu tak berefek pada Changmin. Kompetitornya hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan justru mengguratkan kekehan kecil. Memalukan. Semuanya terasa begitu memalukan untuk Jinki. Karena bayangkan saja? Ia sudah tertangkap basah memainkan _game Humanoids_ buatan Changmin, ia juga lagi-lagi tak sengaja mencium pipi _namja_ raven itu. Belum lagi dengan busana yang ia pakai saat ini.

Jinki semakin tak mampu menyamarkan rona merah di parasnya.

"Sepertinya, hari ini... kita benar-benar tampak serasi. Bukankah begitu, Jinki-_ssi_?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jinki untuk mencerna pernyataan itu. Frase ambigu Changmin membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, skeptis. Dan ia pun mulai sadar tatkala menatap busana yang dikenakan kompetitornya di kala itu.

"_Y-Yellow-gold suit_! K-Kenapa kau mengenakan busana dengan warna yang sama denganku!"

Changmin menyeringai iblis. Sejatinya, ia sudah menahan diri untuk tak tertawa—saat butuh waktu lama bagi Jinki—untuk menyadari kemiripan busana mereka. _Namja_ raven itu pada dasarnya, telah mengatur semuanya. Ia sendiri juga mengenakan _yellow-gold suit_ yang serupa dengan Jinki. Hanya saja desain dan _style_nya terlihat lebih gahar dan sangat maskulin—dengan bidang dada yang selalu ia pamerkan. Kontradiksi dengan busana Jinki yang selalu tertutup, rapi dan sopan.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja busana yang mereka kenakan membuat mereka terkesan seperti sepasang... _soulmate_.

Dan di saat Jinki ingin membarakan protes, beberapa CEO dan _game_ desainer yang kebetulan berpapasan di kala itu tampak terbelalak kaget. Mereka mengguratkan spekulasi dan asumsi parsial yang mampu membuat paras Jinki terancam memerah permanen.

Semuanya benar-benar kacau.

"Jinki-_ssi_! Changmin-_ssi_! Senang bisa melihat kalian di sini!"

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal? Kenapa busana yang kalian kenakan hari ini sangat... mirip?"

"_Omo_! Kalian berdua tampak serasi sekali!"

"Aku tak menyangka jika kalian ternyata telah berhubungan dekat!"

"Kulihat, sedari tadi kalian berduaan saja di dalam ruang _arcade _terlalu lama. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sebenarnya? Bukankah, simulasi _game_ hanya perlu dilakukan selama tiga puluh menit? Jangan-jangan kalian ini telah..."

Jinki benar-benar gelagapan. Entah mengapa, sekumpulan CEO dan _game_ desainer yang terdiri dari _yoeja_ hingga para _ahjussi_ tua itu mendadak terdengar seperti para _ahjumma_ maniak gosip. Keadaan benar-benar tak memihaknya sama sekali. Gugup. Bingung. Panik. Tiga rasa itu telah bercampur aduk menjadi satu, sukses membuat penalaran Jinki semakin kacau.

Dan di tengah-tengah dilema yang melandanya...

Changmin justru terlihat tenang dan semakin menikmati situasi yang sejatinya sangat ia kehendaki itu.

"Uhh... k-kami tidak—umm... a-aku... uhhh..."

"_Gomawo_ atas pujiannya. Kemiripan busana kami hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata. Aku dan Jinki-_ssi_ memang sudah saling mengenal, jadi..."

'_Mwoh_! Kebetulan semata katanya?' ucapan Changmin membuat Jinki membatin dengan raut sarkas. Ditatapnya kompetitornya itu seolah-olah ia sudah mengguratkan sebuah lelucon tak berdasar. Sudah jelas bahwa Changminlah yang menghadiahkan Jinki busana itu dan telah merencanakan semuanya. Secara tak langsung, ia sudah menjebak Jinki.

CEO _SHINee_ itu lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, menahan amarah.

"Eh? Kebetulan? Bagaimana bisa kemiripan busana kalian yang seperti itu adalah sebuah kebetulan? Busana yang kalian pakai terlihat seperti busana yang sudah didesain untuk dikenakan oleh sepasang sejoli. Jika memang semua ini hanyalah kebetulan, aku benar-benar takjub!"

"Itu berarti, kalian berdua memiliki selera yang sama. _Daebakk_!"

"Umm... _mian_ jika perkataanku ini mungkin menyinggungmu, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku paham jika kau bukan _gay_. Namun, ada yang berkata bahwa—jika terdapat banyak sekali kesamaan dan kemiripan yang ada dalam diri kalian berdua, maka kemungkinan besar... kalian bisa jadi..."

"... berjodoh satu sama lain."

"UHUKKK UHUUUKK!"

Jinki mendadak tersedak mendengar itu. Kedua iris obsidiannya membelalak horor bersamaan dengan parasnya yang mulai panas. Berjodoh? Tidak, tidak. Ia bukanlah _gay_. Berkali-kali Jinki meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bukanlah _gay_. Dan segenap orang yang ada di hadapannya seolah berkonspirasi secara sepihak untuk membuat orientasi seksual _namja_ karamel itu menjadi melenceng jauh.

Dan di tengah masa genting seperti ini, Jinki tak sadar jika seringai ambigu sudah terpancar jelas di paras Changmin. Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus. Orang-orang yang sudah membuat Jinki tak mampu berkilah—sejatinya tak lebih dari sekedar pion pendukung rangkaian konspirasi Changmin. Sudah jelas, _namja_ raven itulah yang menjadi pemenang dalam permainannya sendiri.

Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Ah... kami berjodoh ya? Sejujurnya aku sungguh senang mendengarnya karena aku sangat mengagumi Jinki-_ssi_. Tapi kurasa, Jinki-_ssi_ sangat tak nyaman dengan topik ini. Ia bukan _gay_. Dan aku sangat menghargai prinsip itu."

Dengan tenang, CEO _Max Corporation_ itu mendaratkan tepukan ringan dibahu Jinki dan lantas merengkuh tubuh _namja_ itu ke arahnya. Figur yang direngkuh semakin terperanjat dengan wajah memerah panas. Simpulan senyum lembut kembali terpancar di paras Changmin bersamaan dengan kedua iris obsidiannya yang memandang sendu.

"Setidaknya... hanya dengan menjadi teman dan rekan kerja seperti ini, hal itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku hanya ingin Jinki-_ssi_ bahagia. Itu saja."

"_Omona_... _Kyeoptaaaaaaaa_!" Beberapa CEO _ahjumma_ dan _game_ desainer _yoeja _mendadak histeris. Mereka terlihat membungkam mulut mereka dengan pandangan haru. Segenap panorama itu sejatinya membuat Jinki semakin syok. Changmin hanya berakting. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka jika banyak orang yang akan termanipulasi dengan tindakan licik _namja_ raven itu.

"Changmin-_ssi_... tak kusangka, Anda ternyata merupakan _namja_ yang sangat romantis."

"Kau sangat sempurna, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku yakin, meskipun Jinki-_ssi_ bukanlah _gay_, lama kelamaan, ia pasti akan tertarik padamu! Sebagai CEO dari SISTAR, aku mendukungmu! _Fighting_!"

"Selama aku mengenal Jinki-_ssi, _ia adalah sesosok _namja_ muda yang sangat baik dan begitu santun. Ia tak mungkin tega menolak perasaan Changmin-_ssi_ tanpa dipertimbangkan terlebih dahulu. Ia pasti akan memberi kesempatan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah begitu, Jinki-_ssi_?"

"_Ne_, benar! Jinki-_ssi_ tak mungkin tega untuk menolak perasaan Changmin-_ssi_!"

Dan segenap situasi itu semakin membuat Jinki tersudut. Ia takkan mampu untuk membarakan kilahan. Changmin benar-benar menjadi pemenang dalam rangkaian sandiwara yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan selain hanya mengaku kalah. Untuk kali ini saja.

Ia pasti akan membalas tindakan kompetitornya itu kelak.

"A-Ah, t-tentu saja aku tak akan setega itu menolak Changmin-_ssi_. Meskipun aku bukan _gay_, namun... aku akan memberi kesempatan untuk melakukan masa 'penjajakan' terlebih dahulu. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab, apakah kami berjodoh atau tidak."

Sebuah jawaban yang penuh diplomatis. Jinki tampak tak acuh dengan simpulan senyum puas yang terpancar di paras Changmin. Jika memang inilah yang diinginkan oleh _namja_ raven itu, maka Jinki akan mengikuti alur permainannya. Namun, jangan harap jika Jinki akan bertekuk lutut dalam kekalahan. Taktik dan strategi pembalasan itu pasti akan segera ia pikirkan nanti.

"Ah, syukurlah jika begitu~ Aku tahu jika Jinki-_ssi_ adalah orang yang sangat baik. Semoga masa 'penjajakan' kalian lancar."

"Dan aku harap, korporasi kalian bisa menjalin suatu kerja sama yang baik di ke depan nanti."

"_Fighting_! Aku sangat mengagumimu, Changmin-_ssi_! Dibandingkan dengan _yoeja_, aku lebih senang melihatmu bersanding dengan _namja_ semanis Jinki-_ssi_!"

"Di dalam dunia bisnis, orientasi seksual dan status bukanlah menjadi masalah. Yang terpenting adalah konstribusi. Kau tak perlu khawatir jika pada akhirnya, kau akan menjadi _gay_, Jinki-_ssi_. Kami sebagai relasi, akan selalu menghargai keputusanmu."

"Ah, _gomawo_." Segenap respon itu membuat Jinki terkekeh pelan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, mencoba untuk memberi impresi yang positif. Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun lantas menggenggam jemari Changmin dengan cukup erat untuk mempersilakan dirinya.

Membuang muka.

Ia hanya membuang muka dengan bibir mengerucut saat Changmin membalas tindakannya dengan pandangan lembut. Entah mengapa, lagi-lagi _namja_ raven itu berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya berpacu tak terkendali. Semua situasi tak kondusif ini sungguh terasa menyebalkan.

"Uhh, _mian_. Kami permisi dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami bicarakan... berdua."

"Oh, baiklah. Silahkan saja!"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, Jinki segera membungkukkan diri dan lantas menarik Changmin untuk beranjak dari tempat itu secepat mungkin. Sang CEO _Max Corporation_ hanya membisu, membiarkan Jinki melakukan apa yang ia kehendaki. Ia paham bahwa _namja_ karamel itu pasti membutuhkan penjelasan atas segenap sandiwara yang ia lakukan. Dan ia telah siap untuk memberikan penjelasan itu.

Tepat di depan toilet. Di saat Jinki dapat memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang berada di sana, ia pun lantas menarik Changmin dan menyudutkan _namja_ raven itu di dekat pintu. Perlakuan kasar diiringi dengan tatapan tajam itu membuat Changmin menyeringai ambigu. Dengan santai, ia lantas bersandar di hamparan pintu toilet sembari melayangkan tatapan sarkas pada Jinki.

"Jinki-_ssi_... mengapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa kau ingin memulai proses penjajakan kita di dalam toilet?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki terbelalak mendengar itu. Parasnya kembali merona merah, merasakan amarah. "_Y-Yah_! Siapa yang ingin melakukan proses penjajakan denganmu? Leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu, Changmin-_ssi_."

Gema tawa lantas termuntahkan dari mulut Changmin. Dan di saat itulah, Jinki kembali beraut serius dan memicingkan pandangannya.

"Kau pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini 'kan? Mulai dari memberiku busana yang serupa denganmu. Hingga menyebarkan rumor jika kita memiliki hubungan khusus di hadapan para relasi?" Changmin membisu sejenak dengan pertanyaan itu sebelum pada akhirnya, ia menganggukkan kepala dengan simpulan senyum tipis.

"_Ne_, itu benar. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Aku sengaja memberimu busana itu tepat menjelang _event_ pameran _game_ ini berlangsung. Probabilitas kau memakai busana itu adalah tujuh puluh persen."

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau bersandiwara di hadapan segenap relasi dan membuatku turut berbohong bahwa memang ada hubungan khusus di antara kita? Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Apa kau belum puas mempermalukanku, Hah!"

Jinki menggertakkan deretan giginya. Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah marah dengan hal-hal sepele. Ia hanya akan marah jika memang perlakuan yang ia dapatkan benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan kali ini, apa yang sudah dilakukan kompetitornya itu sungguh kelewat batas.

Dan Changmin kembali terdiam dengan hal itu. Tak ada kontur gentar yang terpancar di parasnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk mempermalukanmu."

"Jika kau tak bermaksud untuk mempermalukanku, lalu mengapa kau melakukan semua ini? Mengapa kau selalu saja mengirimiku hadiah-hadiah itu dan menggangguku? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya! Cepat katakan padaku!" Nada Jinki mulai meninggi. Dan hal itu membuat pandangan Changmin terpicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Apakah segenap perlakuanku belum jelas, Jinki-_ssi_? Aku **menginginkanmu**. Aku hanya ingin... **memilikimu**."

"Dan berulang kali kutegaskan padamu. Aku bukanlah _gay_, Changmin-_ssi_! Aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan _namja_—"

"Kau salah."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki memandang skeptis. Dan ada kegentaran yang begitu pekat tatkala Changmin mulai tertunduk sembari mendesis dengan nada yang cukup getir. _Namja_ raven itu menyeringai tajam.

"Kau menginginkanku. Akan kubuat kau menginginkanku... Lee Jinki."

"A-Apa maksudmu—h-hei!" belum sempat Jinki mengguratkan respon lebih jauh, Changmin sudah menjerat lengannya dengan cukup kuat dan lantas menariknya masuk ke dalam salah satu ruang toilet. Jinki terbelalak pucat saat kompetitornya itu mulai mengunci pintu dari dalam dengan rapatnya. Jinki tak akan bisa keluar sampai Changmin benar-benar mengijinkannya untuk itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Mengapa kau mengurungku di tempat seperti ini!" Jinki menggertak lantang. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan maksud Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu hanya membisu dan tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Dan sikap pasif itu sejatinya membuat amarah sang CEO semakin meluap.

"Berhentilah bermain-main! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!" Dengan ketus, Jinki segera beranjak untuk meraih gagang pintu. Namun, belum sempat _namja_ karamel itu membukanya, tiba-tiba Changmin menginterupsi dengan menjerat lengannya. Ia mencoba untuk menahan Jinki agar tetap berada di dalam.

Dan hal itu membuat Jinki semakin emosi.

"_Yah_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

"Apa kau ingin lari dan menghindariku lagi, Jinki-_ssi_?"

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Rasa skeptis kembali memuncak saat atensi Changmin mengarah intens padanya. _Namja_ raven itu lantas mengguratkan seuntai frase yang menjadi genderang dimulainya pembuktian akhir dari keyakinan mereka berdua.

"Jika memang kau tak menginginkanku dan tak menyimpan perasaan apapun terhadapku, maka buktikan. Buktikan jika ucapanmu tak sekedar omong kosong subyektif belaka. Buktikan bahwa kau bukanlah _gay, _Jinki-_ssi_. Atau..."

Seringai licik terpancar di paras Changmin. Jinki membelalakkan kedua matanya tatkala _namja_ raven itu berbisik lirih di telinganya.

"... kau bisa memilih lari dari sini tanpa pembuktian apa-apa. Aku tak akan memaksamu."

Tantangan itu seolah membuat denialisasi Jinki tersentak hebat. Meskipun ada konspirasi licik dalam ucapan Changmin, namun pada dasarnya, apa yang dikatakan _namja_ raven itu ada benarnya juga. Lari dan terus menghindar tak akan pernah menyelesaikan perkara yang ada. Jika memang Jinki begitu yakin dengan prinsipnya, maka sudah sepantasnya ia membuktikan hal itu.

Dengan pandangan tajam, Jinki mengguratkan jawabannya.

"Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut, Changmin-_ssi_. Akan kubuktikan bahwa ucapanku bukanlah omong kosong."

Frase itu kembali membuat Changmin menyeringai licik. Lantas disentuhnya hamparan pipi Jinki dengan jemarinya dan CEO _SHINee_ itu hanya meresponnya dengan terdiam. Sejatinya, aksi pembuktian itu terlihat seperti sebuah permainan bagi keduanya. Akan ada pihak yang menang—yang akan mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Serta pihak yang kalah—yang harus mundur dan melenyapkan diri.

Dan di dalam kamus hidup Changmin... tak pernah ada kata '_kekalahan_'.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau tak menginginkanku, maka aku akan membuktikan hal yang sebaliknya, Jinki-_ssi_."

Dengan cepat, Changmin menghimpitkan Jinki ke hamparan dinding dan menghantamkan mulutnya pada mulut _namja_ karamel itu, menciumnya lekat. Jinki terbelalak syok. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan membiarkan Changmin berbuat sesukanya. _Namja_ raven itu terus melumat mulutnya, seolah-olah sudah tak ada hari esok lagi untuknya. Meskipun kontak itu hanya dilakukan secara sepihak, tetap saja Jinki kesulitan untuk menahan invasi Changmin yang semakin agresif itu.

"Mmmpphh—nnhhhh..." Dan erangan pun tak dapat terhindarkan lagi saat dua lidah itu mulai membelit satu sama lain. Debaran jantung Jinki kembali berpacu cepat. Keterbatasan oksigen menandakan bahwa sejatinya, mereka telah melakukan kontak mulut itu terlampau lama. Rona merah lantas menjalar sepenuhnya di wajah Jinki tatkala kompetitornya itu semakin menekankan mulutnya, membuat percumbuan paras mereka menjadi tak bercelah sama sekali.

Dan kadar intimasi pun semakin memuncak tatkala jemari Changmin mulai menyusuri tubuh teratas Jinki.

"Ngghh—Hhh..." Setelah tak mampu menahan napas, pada akhirnya Jinki menyibakkan parasnya ke samping sembari mencoba menghirup asupan oksigen sebisa mungkin. Benang saliva tampak mengental di ujung mulutnya dengan sisi lain yang masih terkait di ujung lidah Changmin. Napas keduanya memburu berat. Changmin hanya menyeringai menatap wajah Jinki yang tampak memerah tak berdaya itu.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya, Jinki-_ssi_? Sekujur tubuhmu menggigil... meronta akan sentuhanku."

Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Dan rintihan kembali termuntahkan dari mulutnya tatkala Changmin mulai menghunuskan paras di sela lehernya, mendaratkan sebuah gigitan yang cukup dalam. Jari jemari itu semakin menyusup masuk, mengoyak kancing kemeja Jinki dan mencoba untuk melucutinya satu persatu. Logika semakin mengabur. Sensasi tak terdefinisi seolah menghantam tepat di pusara penalaran Jinki, membutakan rasionya dengan buncahan hasrat supremasi.

'_T-Tubuhku... mengapa tak ada rasa jijik sama sekali? Segenap sentuhannya seolah membuatku mabuk.'_

Batin menjerit dilema. Jinki memucat tatkala ia seolah kehilangan kendali nalarnya. Jika ia ingin membuktikan prinsipnya, maka tak seharusnya ia membiarkan Changmin—yang kini terus saja melumat liar hamparan bahu dan dadanya dengan sangat intens. Tak seharusnya ia mengerang keras tatkala _namja_ raven itu semakin menghimpitkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Tak seharusnya ia merasakan candu nikmat dengan segenap ritual intimasi itu.

Tak seharusnya...

Tak seharusnya, intuisi Jinki menjeritkan nama Changmin dan membiarkan egonya runtuh—dengan sebuah keinginan untuk merengkuh _namja_ raven itu ke dalam hatinya.

Shim Changmin adalah parasit.

Ia adalah parasit dengan segenap kesempurnaan yang mampu melumpuhkan logika Jinki sepenuhnya.

"Ah... lihatlah, apa yang sudah terjadi padamu... Jinki-_ssi_." Seutas senyum iblis terpancar jelas di paras Changmin tatkala ia dapat merasakan ketegangan dari alat vital Jinki. CEO _SHINee_ itu semakin terbelalak pucat dan hanya dapat menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping dengan paras memerah pekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, malu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dan juga malu terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ia malu karena tak mampu menahan hasratnya.

Ia malu karena tak mampu membuktikan prinsipnya.

Dan Changmin hanya menatap lembut dengan geliat itu. Ada kebahagiaan tak terdefinisi yang merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang selain hanya mengetahui bahwa sejatinya—Jinki juga turut menginginkannya. Dengan ini, perasaan yang dipendamnya kemungkinan besar tak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Meskipun _namja_ karamel itu masih menepis perasaannya sendiri, sungguh tak masalah. Semuanya membutuhkan waktu.

_Namja_ raven itu tak akan menyerah... apapun yang terjadi.

"_You want me, Lee Jinki. Just admit it."_

"C-Changmin-_ssi_, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan—aaahh—"

Jinki tak mampu menahan jeritnya lagi tatkala Changmin mulai melucuti helai kain di bagian bawahnya dan lantas menggenggam penopang esensinya dengan cukup erat. Dua pupil obsidian Jinki tampak membesar dan erangan pun semakin termuntahkan keras dengan ritme statis yang dihasilkan oleh genggaman Changmin. Parasnya pun semakin merona merah tatkala Changmin mulai berlutut dan mencoba untuk mendaratkan ujung lidahnya di hamparan alat vitalnya itu.

"_Jinki-ssi... please, be mine."_

"Hhngghh—aahhh!" Erangan itu tergurat keras dari mulut Jinki saat Changmin mencoba memahat penopang esensinya itu dengan lidahnya. Jilatan demi jilatan itu membuat Jinki menggila. Sekujur tubuh pun mulai melemas dan pada akhirnya, _namja_ karamel itu tak mampu berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ia terduduk ke bawah dengan olah napas terengah berat dan paras yang memerah panas.

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis. Panorama dimana Jinki menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup rapuh—nyatanya terlihat begitu indah di mata Changmin. Kelopak mata _namja_ karamel itu meredup setengah, seolah dipenuhi dengan pekatnya balutan hasrat. Ia menginginkan lebih. Dan Changmin pun tak ragu lagi untuk menunduk dan segera memasukkan milik Jinki ke dalam mulutnya, mengulum dengan begitu intens.

CEO _SHINee_ itu terbelalak lebar.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_—hh-hhaahhh—" Dan erangan pun kembali termuntahkan. Tindakan itu sejatinya tak diduga Jinki sebelumnya. Di saat ia menganggap bahwa Changmin tak akan sudi untuk melakukannya, _namja_ itu justru memaparkan hal yang kontradiksi. Ia tak ragu untuk membantu Jinki menggapai titik euforianya. Ia bahkan terus mengulum dan menghisap milik _namja_ karamel itu seolah-seolah penopang esensi itu adalah sebuah entitas yang begitu berharga.

"Mmhhh..." Changmin lantas memejamkan kedua matanya, mempercepat ritme. Ia mencoba untuk semakin mengulum milik Jinki lebih dalam lagi, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan benih esensi dari tubuh _namja_ karamel itu. Dan pandangan Jinki pun pada akhirnya semakin memasuki fase blur berkat candu nikmat yang tak berujung itu. Erang dan desah semakin memuncak.

"Nngghh... C-Changmin-_ssi_... h-hhahh..."

Jinki sudah hampir berada di ambang batasnya. Ia pun lantas menyibakkan parasnya ke atas sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Butir-butir peluh itu berguguran, membanjiri paras manisnya. Bersamaan dengan benang-benang saliva yang terus mengalir dari ngangahan mulutnya, pada akhirnya titik klimaks itupun tercapai.

"A-AAAHH! C-Changmin-_ssiiii_!" Jinki menjeritkan nama Changmin dengan cukup keras. Benih itu pada akhirnya membuncah keluar dan Changmin berusaha untuk tak melewatkannya setetes pun. Keheningan yang diisi oleh suara engahan napas telah menjadi tanda bahwa kedua CEO itu telah mengakhiri ritual pembuktian mereka. Changmin mencoba mengusap mulutnya dan lantas menatap Jinki yang masih terengah berat.

Dua iris obsidiannya melembut.

"_Jinki-ssi... I want you so bad."_

"Mmnnhh..." Jinki hanya pasrah saat Changmin kembali menghimpitkan paras mereka dan menciumnya dengan begitu dalam._ Namja_ raven itu membelit lidahnya, mencoba untuk membagikan benih yang sudah berhasil ia dapatkan. Manis. Kali ini kontak mulut itu terasa begitu manis. Jinki mengerang pelan saat ia dapat merasakan rasanya sendiri.

"Jinki-_ssi_..." Bisikan itu diguratkan lirih. Changmin memutus kontak mulutnya dan lantas menghimpitkan parasnya di daun telinga Jinki. Ia mendekap tubuh _namja_ karamel itu dengan cukup erat, mencoba merasakan sensasi hangat yang ada di sana. Simpulan senyum tergurat tipis di parasnya.

"Perlu kau tahu, Jinki-_ssi_. Sejujurnya, aku tak akan sudi melakukan hal menjijikkan ini apalagi memasukkan benih cairan semacam itu ke dalam mulutku. Tapi aku tak keberatan jika orang itu adalah kau. Aku hanya akan melakukan hal ini padamu. Dan aku ingin satu-satunya benih cinta yang tersemat di hamparan lidahku ini adalah benihmu. Hanya kau dan bukan orang lain."

Kekehan pelan tergurat dari mulut Changmin. Tanpa melihat langsung, Jinki dapat merasakan bahwa _namja_ raven itu kini telah beraut sarkas.

"Haha... ini gila. Jika logikaku masih berfungsi dengan baik, aku tak akan melakukannya hingga sejauh ini. Namun, persetan."

...

"... _I love you too damn much to even think about logic_, Jinki-_ssi_."

Paras Jinki kembali merona merah mendengar pengakuan itu. Ia lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Jantungnya seolah ingin meledak tatkala Changmin mulai membelai hamparan pipinya dengan pandangan yang terlampau lembut. _Namja_ raven itu tersenyum manis padanya, seolah-olah eksistensi Jinki tak ternilai harganya.

Hangat.

Rasanya begitu hangat.

Baru kali ini, ada seorang _namja_ yang mampu membuat Jinki terlarut dalam euforia tak terdefinisi.

Dan keheningan pun kembali terjadi. Setelah beberapa lama berdiam diri, pada akhirnya, Jinki mulai berdiri dan mencoba untuk membereskan keadaannya. Ia berusaha untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Changmin pun juga melakukan hal yang sama—dengan mengusap hamparan mulut dan wajahnya dengan percikan air.

Dan di saat Jinki mulai meraba hamparan paras dan rambutnya yang tampak acak-acakkan, Changmin pun lantas mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya dan mencoba untuk mengusapkannya pada mulut Jinki. Ia berusaha untuk membersihkan genangan saliva dan peluh yang sempat berserahkan di paras manis CEO _SHINee_ itu. Ia bahkan mengusap lembut untaian helai rambut karamel Jinki, mencoba untuk merapikan sebaik mungkin dengan jemarinya.

Tertegun.

Jujur, Jinki begitu tertegun dengan hal itu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dibalik reputasi iblis yang diemban Changmin, sejatinya ia merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang begitu _gentle_ dan penuh perhatian.

Dan pada akhirnya, daun pintu pun dibuka lebar. Jinki melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar ruangan bersamaan dengan Changmin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka terus melangkah dalam diam hingga tiba di penghujung lorong gedung _SM-Entertainment_. Sudah saatnya untuk mengucap salam perpisahan. Changmin segera mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahu Jinki dan merengkuh tubuh _namja_ karamel itu sekali lagi, mendekapnya erat.

"_Gomawo. I'll see you again... soon_."

Jinki memejamkan matanya. Bisikan itu tersemat di telinganya, bersamaan dengan ciuman tipis yang didaratkan Changmin di hamparan pipinya. _Namja_ raven itu kembali menyimpulkan senyum lembut. Sebuah senyum lembut yang mampu menggetarkan dawai hati terdalam Jinki. Dan setelah mengusap hamparan rambut karamel CEO _SHINee_ itu, Changmin pun segera berlalu pergi tanpa kata.

Semuanya sudah terjadi.

Semuanya benar-benar sudah terjadi.

Kini, Jinki pun harus melakukan retrospeksi dengan segenap pedang tanya yang menghantam penalarannya. Apakah ini artinya, ia dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih? Apakah ini artinya, ia tidaklah se-_straight_ yang ia kira? Jinki bahkan sama sekali tak memberi jawaban. Ia sendiri belum mampu mendefinisikan, perasaan apa yang ia tujukan pada Changmin. CEO _Max Corporation _itu hanya menyatakan perasaannya dan hal itu bersifat retoris.

Akan terkesan munafik jika Jinki masih menyangkalnya lagi. Bagaimana ia tak tertegun melihat segenap usaha Changmin yang mati-matian mencoba untuk membuktikan perasaannya? Meskipun penampilan dan sikap Changmin terkadang mengundang impresi buruk dan kontroversi, namun _CEO Max Corporation_ itu tetaplah _namja_ terhormat.

Changmin tak pernah bosan untuk menarik perhatian Jinki. Ia bahkan rela mencumbu penopang esensi Jinki dengan mulutnya sampai seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan sikap diam Jinki saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Ia tak terlalu membutuhkan jawaban. Ia rela untuk mencintai Jinki meskipun Jinki tak memberi balasan cinta apapun terhadapnya.

Dan memikirkan segenap realita itu sejatinya sukses membuat paras Jinki merona merah dalam rasa hangat yang begitu supremasi. Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu dicintai. Baru kali ini ia merasakan ketulusan dari orang lain. Ia memang tak pernah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Konsekuensi itu pastilah ada.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti. Satu hal mutlak yang tak bisa diragukan kebenarannya.

Lee Jinki telah jatuh hati terhadap seorang _namja_.

Dan satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu membuat Jinki bertekuk lutut di dunia ini hanyalah... Shim Changmin.

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha... _part_ kali ini masuk kategori _rate M_ karena ada unsur _blowjob_nya. Untuk _real NC_nya masih belum! Yang udah ngidam NC harap bersabar ya! Semoga part ini bisa sedikit memuaskan hasrat yadong kalian~ Hahahaha! XD *tampoled*

Dan berhubung dosen-dosen saya udah ngasih project take home buat UAS, sepertinya, saya bakalan HIATUS lagi setelah ini. ==" Jadi, saya gak tahu, kapan saya bakal updet fic ini lagi. Yang jelas, saya gak bisa updet dalam waktu dekat. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Doakan saja semoga project-project saya cepet kelar semua.

Makasih buat yang udah review! Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Ehehehehe~ ^^

_See you all in the next chapter. Kamsahamnida~_


	19. 8th Reincarnation Part 4

**A/N: **Mianhe jika updetnya lama. Sebenernya saya gak berniat buat updet karena saya masih hiatus. Tapi berhubung tanggal 21 kemarin saya ulang tahun dan juga kayaknya banyak yang nungguin updetan fic ini, jadinya saya putuskan untuk berbaik hati dan updet! Hahahaha! 9000 word just for you! :D

Dan mianhe juga buat yang ngarep NC di chapter ini karena di chapter ini masih belum ada NC. Harap bersabar ya~ Ehehehehe~

_Just enjoy this chapter for now, shall we_? :)

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**My heartbeat is filled up to under my chin and I can't stop it**_

_**It only reacts to you, my heartbeat, heartbeat**_

_**It's so sweet that I can't rebel against it**_

_**It's so strong that I'm about to lose my mind" – TVXQ – Gorgeous**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 4**

Menarik diri.

Terdiam.

Dan... berpikir.

Mungkin hanya itu serangkaian hal yang bisa dilakukan Jinki saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menarik diri. Lebih banyak terdiam untuk memikirkan segala sesuatunya. Jangan menilai bahwa ia adalah seorang pengecut yang belum mampu mengakui dan menerima kenyataan. Tidak. Jinki paham betul dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Dan ia hanya ingin memastikan—keputusan apa yang sekiranya cukup bijak untuk diambil kali ini.

Ia tak ingin gegabah. Juga tak ingin bertindak bodoh.

Shim Changmin.

Sebuah nama yang seolah menjadi lantunan mantra—yang selalu menggema dalam jala penalaran Jinki. Ia tak mampu berhenti memikirkan CEO _Max Corporation_ itu. Jangankan berhenti memikirkannya, setiap hal yang dilihat Jinki, pasti akan terpancar berkas samar mengenai entitas Changmin dengan begitu nyata.

Changmin yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Changmin yang tengah melayangkan pandangan licik berserpih sarkastik. Changmin yang selalu mengguratkan persuasif memabukkan. Changmin yang selalu memeluk, mendekap dan bahkan mencium lembut... bibirnya.

Apa yang ada di dalam diri _namja_ raven itu seolah menjadi candu dengan tingkat adiktif yang begitu supremasi. Semakin Jinki menyangkal, perasaan tak terdefinisi itu justru akan semakin membuncah tak tertahankan. Ia tak tahu dengan status mereka saat ini. Rekan kerja? Kompetitor? Kekasih? Atau bahkan... bukan siapa-siapa? Entahlah. Semuanya sungguh terasa mengabur. _Absurd_.

CEO _Max Corporation_ itu bahkan tak terlalu menuntut sebuah kepastian.

Sepertinya ia bisa merasakan bahwa Jinki membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, untuk melakukan instropeksi. Hadiah-hadiah yang selalu ia layangkan mendadak terhenti begitu saja. Terkesan begitu mendadak dan cukup mencurigakan, memang. Namun, saat ini adalah masa dimana semuanya harus dipertimbangkan secara serius. Bukan saatnya untuk sekedar bermain perasaan. Changmin menghargai itu. Dan ia pun turut menarik diri untuk sementara waktu.

Namun, menarik diri... bukan berarti _namja_ raven itu akan melenyapkan harapannya untuk memiliki Jinki.

Tidak. Tak akan pernah. Harapan itu tak akan pernah padam sampai kapanpun. Harapan itu bersifat absolut. Mutlak. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Jinki, Changmin tak akan pernah berhenti untuk berusaha merengkuh hatinya.

Dan di mata Jinki... denialisasi itu nyatanya tak perlu diguratkan lagi.

Karena semenjak awal, ia sudah tak memiliki hati.

Karena semenjak awal, hatinya telah berhasil direnggut oleh Shim Changmin.

Secara tak langsung, _namja_ raven itu telah memilikinya, merengkuhnya. Bahkan semenjak Changmin mendeklarasikan harapannya dengan dua iris obsidian yang begitu pekat itu. Jinki paham bahwa rasionalisasi yang ia barakan selama ini nyatanya telah pupus. Tak berbekas. Paradigmanya terpatahkan. _Mindset_ telah mengalami sebuah transisi. Ia tak mampu membenci Changmin. Ia tak mampu merasakan jijik dan dengki terhadap _namja_ raven itu.

Ia menyukainya.

Dan Jinki tak bisa menyangkal perasaan itu lagi. Tak akan bisa.

Untuk memastikan orientasi seksualnya secara harfiah, _CEO SHINee_ itu bahkan mencoba untuk menatap segenap _namja_. Di kantornya. Di jalanan. Di dekat kediamannya. Di sekitarnya. Kosong. Hampa. Tak ada perasaan apapun yang meracuki segenap pembuluh darah Jinki seperti saat ia menatap Changmin. Ia bukanlah _gay_. Ia bukanlah orang yang akan jatuh hati pada _namja_ berwajah tampan dengan segenap kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Ia lebih memilih _yeoja_. Ia masih mampu menemukan sebuah keindahan dalam segenap entitas kaum hawa di dunia ini.

Namun, pengecualian untuk Changmin.

_Namja_ raven itu benar-benar parasit. Ia benar-benar sebuah virus beracun fatal yang mampu melumpuhkan segenap sistem logika Jinki. _Namja_ itu sungguh setara seperti titisan dewa, yang mampu memenangkan apapun dan mampu mendapatkan segala yang ia inginkan. Ia berhasil mengubah Jinki menjadi seonggok budak yang bertekuk lutut dalam jala bernama cinta.

Jinki telah _gay_.

Dan ia telah _gay_ untuk Shim Changmin.

Dan masa itu telah tiba...

Sebuah masa... dimana prasasti takdir akan menunjukkan tujuan mereka diciptakan di dunia ini.

.

.

* * *

Menjadi perwakilan _game developer _terbaik Korea.

Ah, hal itu benar-benar merupakan sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa bagi Jinki.

Hari dimana titik puncak dari hasil kerja keras pun tiba. Bersamaan dengan industri _game_ yang semakin berkembang pesat, mata dunia internasional pun mencoba membuat sebuah kompetisi untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar sebagai _creator_ game terinovatif yang pernah ada. Kompetisi ini bukanlah ajang untuk menyombongkan diri, diskriminasi ataupun unjuk ego, menebarkan sensasi. Melainkan hanya sebuah jembatan untuk melahirkan para generasi muda kreatif yang kelak akan mewarnai era futuristik.

Dan di sinilah Jinki berada. Di sebuah ruang rapat yang begitu luas—bak _ballroom_—dengan serpihan _victorian_ dalam setiap desain interiornya.

Berada di ruangan megah seperti itu—dengan beberapa CEO jenius yang lain—sejatinya merupakan sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Jinki. Jelas saja. Rapat yang hendak dihadapinya kali ini bukanlah sebuah rapat klise membosankan untuk membicarakan beberapa _project_ dengan para pemegang saham. Rapat kali ini diikuti oleh segenap pimpinan korporasi _game developer_ terbaik Korea yang terpilih. Dan _SHINee Corporation_ adalah salah satu korporasi yang diakui telah memberikan konstribusi yang sangat luar biasa inovatif di Korea itu sendiri.

Dengan berbalut _black-suit_ dan _bow tie_ yang cukup formal, Jinki berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa tegang yang sedari tadi sudah menghantam dirinya. Taemin yang kini sudah terduduk tepat di sebelahnya, terlihat menyodorkan selembar sapu tangan—menunjukkan rasa pekanya. Jinki dengan senang hati menerima itu dan mencoba untuk mengusapkannya pada hamparan pipinya yang kini sedikit tergenangi dengan bulir keringat.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Jinki untuk menghadiri rapat eksklusif seperti itu. Wajar jika ia begitu gugup.

Dan memahami konflik batin yang tengah melanda sepupunya, Taemin hanya tersenyum dan melayangkan tepukan ringan. "Tenanglah, Jinki-_hyung_. Semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik. Aku akan mem_back-up _jika kau mendadak kehabisan kata-kata saat berbicara nanti."

"_Ne_, _gomawo_, Taeminnie. Aku harap, aku tak akan mengacaukan semuanya." Jinki menghela napas. Jemarinya lantas mencoba untuk merapikan untaian poninya. "Uhh... tatanan rambut dan penampilanku kali ini sudah terlihat rapi 'kan?"

"Penampilanmu sudah rapi, _Hyung_! Tak ada masalah sama sekali!" sahut Taemin sembari mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Jinki hanya tertawa pelan menatap itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang moderator untuk memasuki ruang rapat dan terduduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Beberapa CEO berwajah asing yang tak dikenal Jinki juga mulai berdatangan satu persatu.

"Mereka terlihat tak terlalu... familiar." Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Taemin mengangguk affirmatif.

"Yang kudengar, mereka merupakan perwakilan dari JYJ _Corporation_. _Namja_ berambut brunet yang di sana adalah Kim Jaejoong, CEO utama dari JYJ. Lalu Kim Junsu, sang Vice CEO. Korporasi mereka sangat membooming di Korea Utara sebagai _game developer_ yang fokus pada pengembangan _game_ dua dimensi. Sedangkan _yeoja_ yang terduduk di sebelahnya adalah Sandara Park, otak utama dari tim kreatif _2NE1 Corporation_. Dan _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu Jung Yunho. Pemilik _Jung Corporation_ yang terkenal dengan pengedaran konsol-konsol _game_ terbaik dan berkualitas tinggi di daerah Busan."

Jinki membisu, mencoba menyerap informasi yang diucapkan Taemin. Atensinya lantas memandangi gerak-gerik Kim Jaejoong yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan beberapa lembar berkas di tangannya. Bersamaan dengan Kim Junsu yang tampak berbisik, penuh konspirasi. Sandara Park terlihat tak acuh saat Jung Yunho diam-diam memperhatikan Jaejoong dari kejahuan. _Namja_ yang tampak sangat berwibawa itu sepertinya menyimpan modus. _Gay_ atau tidak, Jinki tak ingin ikut campur dan memilih untuk tak mau tahu.

"Semuanya benar-benar terasa asing. Aku penasaran, bagaimana Leeteuk-_hyung_ bisa terpilih untuk menghadiri _event_ seperti ini selama lima tahun berturut-turut. Ia benar-benar luar biasa." Jinki bergumam sendiri. Taemin yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh, menggeleng pelan.

"Itulah sebabnya kita tak boleh mengecewakan Leeteuk-_hyung_. _SHINee_ telah dipilih untuk meneruskan delegasi dari _SUJU Corporation_. Butuh waktu lebih dari empat tahun untuk Leeteuk-_hyung_ agar nama korporasinya diakui hingga ke tingkatan seperti ini. Dan merupakan sebuah prestasi tersendiri bagi kita—yang baru merintis _SHINee_ tak kurang dari dua tahun—dan mereka telah mempercayakan perusahaan kita. Kemampuanmu dalam mengarahkan _SHINee_ sungguh tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Berbanggalah pada dirimu sendiri, Jinki-_hyung_. Kau juga orang hebat."

Jinki tersenyum tipis dengan bentuk penyemangatan diri itu. Sebagai Vice CEO, Taemin selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. _Namja_ itu tak pernah bosan mengguratkan frase motivasi. Dan Jinki tak tahu, apa jadinya jika posisi sepupunya itu diisi oleh orang lain. Mungkin, mentalnya tak akan terlalu bisa bertahan dalam kerasnya medan dunia bisnis karena tak ada yang mau menyemangatinya seperti Taemin.

"Baiklah. Kita akan segera memulai rapat lima menit lagi. Aku tahu bahwa mungkin, jadwal yang kalian miliki cukup padat. Maka mempertimbangkan hal itu, aku akan langsung menyampaikan subtansi inti dari pembahasan rapat kali ini untuk mempersingkat waktu."

Ucapan yang diguratkan Eunhyuk—sang moderator—membuat atensi Jinki lantas berpaling ke sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba memperhatikan segenap partisipan rapat yang sudah hadir. Kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan hampir terpenuhi dengan cukup lengkap. Hanya tertinggal dua buah kursi di depan Jinki yang masih kosong.

_Namja_ karamel itu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apakah masih ada peserta rapat yang belum hadir?"

"Ah, itu..." Taemin tampak ragu untuk sesaat. Dan nada terbata sepupunya membuat Jinki merasa sedikit skeptis. "Umm... memang masih ada satu lagi perwakilan yang belum datang. Dan perwakilan terakhir yang juga merupakan salah satu dari korporasi terbaik pilihan adalah—"

"_Mianhe_. Kami sedikit terlambat."

Interupsi mendadak terjadi tatkala sesosok _namja_ berambut ikal terlihat memasuki ruangan. Segenap atensi partisipan rapat mengarah ke satu titik yang sama. Eunhyuk yang menyadari siapa identitas _namja_ berambut ikal itu lantas tersenyum dan mulai mengguratkan frase sapaan.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kepala _game_ desainer dari _Max Corporation_. Kami sudah menunggumu. Silahkan duduk."

"_Kamsahamnida_."

'... Cho Kyuhyun?' Untuk sesaat, Jinki hanya mengerutkan dahi, tak sadar dengan apa yang sudah diguratkan oleh Eunhyuk. Nama Kyuhyun terdengar familiar, seolah Jinki pernah mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama itu di hadapannya sebelum ini. Dan hanya dengan durasi beberapa detik saja, kedua mata _CEO SHINee_ itu mendadak terbelalak lebar dengan raut yang sedikit pucat.

Tunggu sebentar.

'K-Kepala game desainer dari... _Max Corporation_? _M-MAX CORPORATION_ KATANYA? I-Itu berarti...'

Batin Jinki menjerit nanar. Mulutnya mulai menganga saat spekulasi yang ia pikirkan telah menjadi kenyataan. Tepat di saat Kyuhyun hendak terduduk di kursinya, sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan _crimson-suit_ terlihat melangkah masuk dengan aura yang begitu tegas.

Atensi partisipan kembali tertuju ke satu titik. _Namja_ tinggi—yang ternyata memiliki rambut raven itu—hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari terus melangkah menuju kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Dan tak ada yang membuat Jinki ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup saat _namja_ itu mulai terduduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak tepat di hadapannya. Dua iris obsidian itu lantas mengarah pada Jinki, menghunus sang _CEO SHINee_ dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam.

Shim Changmin.

Ya, benar. _Namja _tampan yang sudah membuat paradigma Jinki berubah 180 derajat itu kini telah hadir kembali. Ia hanya menyapa Jinki dengan seuntai senyum tipis tanpa kata. Pandangan _namja_ raven itu sungguh terlampau intens dan lembut, seolah ia hanya ingin mengunci perhatian Jinki sepenuhnya.

Dan usahanya itu berhasil.

Jinki mulai terpaku. Tercekat, tak mampu berkata untuk sesaat. Paras _namja_ karamel itu merona merah secara perlahan berkat sensasi tak terdefinisi yang lagi-lagi mulai membarakan gerilyanya di dalam hati. Dan jangan salahkan jika jantungnya mendadak berdebar cepat hingga membuat dadanya seolah ingin meledak. Segenap organ tubuhnya bekerja di luar kendali logika.

Retrospeksi dimana Changmin mencumbunya dengan begitu intim—saat berada di pameran _game_ kala itu—benar-benar masih terngiang begitu jelas.

Dengan cepat, Jinki menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat, mencoba menyamarkan rasa gugupnya. Changmin hanya melebarkan senyum menatap itu dan tak jua memalingkan atensinya. Ia terus menatap Jinki dan hal itu membuat rona merah di paras Jinki semakin pekat terlihat. Canggung. Situasi yang terjadi di kala itu benar-benar terlampau canggung.

Taemin pun skeptis.

"Jinki-_hyung_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala yang begitu cepat. Jinki berdehem sejenak dan lantas melayangkan senyum tipis ke arah sang sepupu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Sebuah kebohongan dan Taemin dapat merasakan hal itu. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk membisu dan tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia yakin, alasan sepupunya itu mendadak tegang dan gugup pasti karena kehadiran Changmin. Meskipun ia tak tahu dengan—apalagi—yang sudah terjadi di antara kedua CEO itu, namun Taemin yakin bahwa keduanya telah terlibat dalam sebuah konfrontasi dengan tingkat yang lebih _'dekat'_ dari sebelumnya.

Ya, benar. Meskipun Jinki tak menyembunyikan kebenaran, Taemin tetap bisa merasakan hal itu.

Dan ia tak pernah memaksa Jinki untuk mengatakannya. Sepupunya itu pasti akan memberitahu semuanya jika dirasa bahwa tindakan itu adalah tindakan bijak. Daripada berspekulasi tanpa kebenaran yang pasti. Observasi. Ya. Mungkin, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Taemin saat ini.

"Baiklah. Karena semua partisipan telah hadir, mari kita mulai saja rapatnya."

Ucapan Eunhyuk kembali membuat segenap atensi mengarah padanya. LCD telah menampilkan beberapa _slide_ presentasi yang harus diperhatikan betul oleh para partisipan. Dan di tengah rapat itu, jangan kira Jinki tak tahu dengan aksi Changmin—yang terus saja menatapnya dari seberang meja. Entah, apa yang sudah dipikirkan oleh _namja_ raven itu namun yang jelas, Jinki benar-benar kesulitan untuk berkosentrasi dengan materi yang disampaikan Eunhyuk.

"_SM-Entertainment_ telah bekerja sama dengan _YG_ dan _Starship Entertainment _untuk membuat segenap _game developer_ terbaik di Korea dapat berpartisipasi dalam ajang '_Game Master'_ yang akan diadakan di _New York_ tahun ini. Misi kita adalah untuk membuat mahakarya _game_ di Korea lebih diakui di mata dunia internasional. Kompetitor terbesar kita adalah Jepang, Amerika hingga Eropa. Kita tak boleh kalah dan harus menunjukkan bahwa Korea juga mampu menghasilkan sebuah _masterpiece_. Sungguh bukan saatnya lagi kualitas _game_ di negara kita dipandang sebelah mata."

Orasi yang digemakan Eunhyuk mengundang banyak anggukan affirmatif dari segenap partisipan yang ada di dalam ruangan. Jinki mulai menyangga ujung dagunya, mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Ajang dunia _'Game Master'_. Ajang itu sungguh mirip seperti ajang _Miss Universe_ di mata Jinki. Hanya saja, entitas yang dinilai dalam ajang ini adalah konsep _game_ kreatif dan bukan para _yeoja_ dengan kecantikan serta kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya.

Menjadi satu kesatuan dengan visi misi mengharumkan nama negara. Hal itu tidak mudah untuk dilakukan. Jinki paham bahwa saat ini, bukanlah saat untuk bersaing dan saling menjatuhkan segenap CEO dari pihak lain. Saat ini adalah saat dimana mereka semua harus bekerja sama demi satu tujuan yang sama. Dan Jinki yakin, bahwa ajang ini kelak akan memberi pelajaran baru dalam sejarah hidupnya sebagai seorang CEO.

"Seperti di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kita akan segera membentuk tim dengan formasi yang sudah sangat kami pertimbangkan spesifikasinya. Akan ada tiga tim dengan tiga fokus yang berbeda. Tim yang fokus pada konsep _game_ 2D. Tim yang fokus dengan penciptaan konsol. Dan terakhir, tim yang fokus pada konsep _game_ 3D."

Dengan tegas, Eunhyuk lantas menampilkan sebuah _slide_ presentasi dengan daftar nama CEO yang sudah dikelompokkan ke dalam kategori masing-masing tim. Dan seketika itu pulalah Jinki terbelalak dengan raut syok di parasnya. Taemin bahkan turut terkejut, tanpa kata.

"Tim 2D akan diisi oleh _JYJ Corporation_ dan _2NE1 Corporation_. Untuk tim konsol diisi oleh _Jung Corporation_ yang akan berkolaborasi dengan _EXO Corporation_. Dan terakhir. Untuk tim 3D akan diisi oleh _SHINee Corporation_ dengan...

...

"... _Max Corporation_."

Hening.

Tak ada bara protes yang digemakan segenap partisipan, seolah mereka sudah dapat menduga susunan kelompok tim masing-masing. Dibalik rasa keterkejutan Jinki, sejatinya terpendam sebuah spekulasi dalam benaknya—bahwa kemungkinan besar, korporasinya akan berada dalam satu tim yang sama dengan Changmin. Spekulasi itu muncul dengan pertimbangan bahwa perusahaannya dengan perusahaan milik Changmin lebih condong memproduksi _game-game_ 3D berkualitas terbaik. Dan lagi, kedua CEO itu sama-sama jenius dalam merancang _engine_ 3D.

Namun, entah mengapa...

Rasa keterkejutan itu tak mampu dipungkiri Jinki.

Mungkin ia terkejut, bukan karena ia tak mampu menebak spekulasi itu. Hanya saja. Ia terkejut karena mau tak mau, ia harus benar-benar menerima kehadiran Changmin di dalam esensi hidupnya.

Dan seperti dugaan Jinki. Tak ada reaksi signifikan yang ditampakkan oleh Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Pandangannya tertuju pada berkas-berkas proposal dan sesekali ia mengangguk tatkala Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu. Dan di saat atensinya terarah tepat pada Jinki, CEO _Max Corporation_ itu hanya melayangkan senyum tipis.

Pasif.

Entah, apa yang membuat Changmin terlihat lebih pasif dari biasanya. _Namja_ raven itu tak terlalu banyak mengumbar kata dan bahkan tak membuka suara sama sekali saat rapat berlangsung. Justru Kyuhyun yang seolah menjadi perwakilan juru bicara untuk mengajukan segenap isi pemikiran Changmin. Janggal. Semua fenomena itu terasa janggal di mata Jinki. Entah mengapa, semakin Changmin membisu, ia justru semakin ingin mendengarkan suara kompetitornya itu.

Rindu.

Jinki seolah merindukan suara... Changmin.

Ia ingin selalu mendengarkan bisikan seduktif _namja_ itu di telinganya.

Realisasi itu membuat Jinki terbelalak. Jantung pun mulai berdetak cepat. Dengan paras yang sedikit merona merah, ia menggeleng cepat dan lantas memalingkan atensinya ke samping. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan, batin Jinki. Semakin lama, ia semakin merasakan gejolak aneh terhadap Changmin.

'_Apakah ini artinya...'_

_..._

'_Aku... semakin menyukainya?'_

"Umm... permisi." Secara tak terduga, tiba-tiba Taemin mengangkat tangannya. _Vice CEO_ itu lantas mengajukan pertanyaan setelah Eunhyuk mengangguk affirmatif. "Maaf jika aku terlalu kritis. Bukan maksudku untuk skeptis. Kami tak keberatan bekerja sama dengan _Max Corporation_. Hanya saja, bisakah kau jelaskan pendasaran mengapa korporasi kami harus bekerja sama dengan _Max Corporation_? Aku hanya ingin sekedar memastikan."

Jinki sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Tak biasanya Taemin bersifat kritis. Sang sepupu merupakan tipe _namja_ pendiam yang observatif. Meskipun kelihatannya ia sangat mendukung hubungan Jinki dengan Changmin, tetap saja sebagai seorang saudara, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jinki. Dukungannya terhadap Changmin tak lebih dari sekedar candaan, Jinki paham itu. Hanya saja, saat ini keadaan telah berbalik.

Entah mengapa, Jinki sungguh berharap bahwa Taemin benar-benar mendukung hubungannya dengan Changmin.

...

...

Baiklah. Jangan salahkan Jinki jika saat ini ia sungguh ingin membenturkan hamparan dahinya di atas meja. _Salah_. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ada yang _salah_ dengan kinerja nalarnya.

"Aku yakin, semua partisipan yang hadir di sini sudah tahu dengan pendasaran mengapa korporasi _SHINee_ lebih tepat jika disandingkan dengan _Max_. Dua korporasi kalian lebih banyak memproduksi _game 3D_. Yang kedua adalah persamaan konseptor. Kebetulan, CEO korporasi kalian sama-sama merangkap menjadi otak utama dalam konsep produksi. Dengan begini, kalian bisa saling bertukar ide dan merancang konsep bersama-sama tanpa membutuhkan bantuan dari para _game desainer_ lain. Ajang _game master_ hanya dapat diikuti oleh pemilik korporasi, CEO dan kepala tim kreatif. Selain itu, jabatan dibawahnya tak ada yang boleh berpartisipasi."

Penjelasan itu pada akhirnya membuat Taemin mengangguk paham. Dan Eunhyuk lantas menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Dan ketiga, mungkin alasan ini tak terlalu relevan. Tapi kudengar, Jinki-_ssi_ dan Changmin-_ssi_ telah berhubungan dekat dan saat ini sedang melakukan proses _'penjajakan'_. Uhh... apa itu benar?"

"_M-MWOH_? P-PENJAJAKAN?" Taemin terbelalak kaget. Ia hampir saja melonjak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Dan jangan heran jika Jinki langsung tersedak mendengar itu. Parasnya terasa panas saat Taemin mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"M-Masa penjajakan? A-Apa itu benar, _Hyung_? Kau... dengan Shim Changmin-_ssi_..."

"A-Ah, itu..." Jinki mulai mengatupkan mulutnya dengan raut bingung. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasa syok tak dapat dipungkiri lagi dengan rumor yang beredar terlampau cepat itu. Bukan saatnya menduga-duga, siapa penggosip yang sudah menyebarkannya. Saat ini adalah saatnya untuk memikirkan, diplomatis macam apa yang bisa diguratkan Jinki untuk menyelamatkan citranya.

_Namja_ karamel itu tak mungkin bisa menyangkal, mengingat bahwa hampir segenap partisipan yang ada di dalam ruangan sangat menghormati eksistensi Changmin. Dan lagi, Jinki tak akan mampu menolak pesona _namja_ raven itu. Mengguratkan kebohongan sungguh percuma. Karena Jinki sendiri tak yakin jika apa yang akan ia ucapkan adalah kebohongan.

Dan paham dengan dilematis itu, Changmin—yang sedari tadi terdiam—hanya tersenyum ambigu dan lantas buka suara.

"Bicara di luar alasan-alasan itu, aku sungguh tak keberatan dengan semua ini. Dari dulu, aku sangat mengagumi segenap mahakarya _game_ yang diciptakan oleh Jinki-_ssi_. Dan aku sungguh berharap jika suatu hari nanti, korporasiku akan bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan _SHINee_. Sepertinya, harapanku dapat diwujudkan dalam kesempatan kali ini."

Tak ada yang berani berkomentar dengan hal itu. Jinki bahkan sedikit tertegun saat Changmin menunjukkan determinasinya dengan sangat persisten. _Namja_ raven itu hanya ingin bersanding dengannya. Bukan dengan orang lain.

"Sungguh merupakan sebuah kebanggaan terbesar bagiku jika aku dapat bekerja dalam satu tim yang sama dengan Jinki-_ssi_. Ia adalah orang yang sangat inovatif. Kurasa, kami berdua memiliki banyak persamaan. Dan aku yakin, persamaan-persamaan inilah yang akan membuat kami berdua mampu menghasilkan karya terbaik untuk ajang _Game Master_ nanti."

Serangkaian frase yang penuh diplomatis.

Tak terkandung unsur dusta maupun subtansi kebenaran yang dilebih-lebihkan. Apa yang sudah diucapkan Changmin benar-benar tepat sasaran. _Namja_ raven itu sungguh lihai membaca situasi. Dan di saat yang sama, sepertinya ia mencoba untuk melindungi posisi Jinki dengan menjadi pihak—yang sangat menginginkan bentuk kerja sama itu.

Taemin pun paham. Modus itu nyatanya mampu terbaca olehnya. Atensinya lantas mengarah pada Jinki. Dan sang sepupu hanya dapat membisu dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Untuk kali ini, ia mulai percaya pada Changmin. Karena CEO _Max Corporation_ itu sejatinya tak memiliki niatan untuk menjatuhkan Jinki sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Kurasa hasil dari rapat ini bisa disepakati bersama-sama. Susunan tim telah terfiksasikan. Dengan begini, aku akan segera menutupnya. _Deadline project_ adalah dua bulan dari sekarang. Dan tepat seminggu sebelum ajang dimulai, kita akan mengadakan sebuah forum besar untuk mengukuhkan konsep yang hendak dilombakan. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku harap kalian semua bisa saling bekerja sama demi memajukan citra _game_ di negara kita."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya frase penutup dari Eunhyuk, segenap partisipan pun hanya mengangguk affirmatif dan mulai berjabat tangan satu sama lain. Belum sempat Jinki melakukan ritual itu, Taemin tiba-tiba mengintervensi dengan menjerat lengannya dan mulai membungkukkan diri di hadapan segenap CEO, mengucap permisi. Jinki hanya dapat terhenyak saat sepupunya itu sudah menariknya keluar ruangan. Sudah jelas bahwa Taemin membutuhkan penjelasan dan Jinki tak bisa lari dari masalah itu.

Dan tanpa disadari, aksi keduanya telah mendapatkan atensi penuh dari Changmin.

CEO _Max Corporation _itu hanya menyunggingkan seutas senyum ambigu sebelum pada akhirnya, ia berlanjut untuk menyelesaikan ritual jabat tangan yang masih berlangsung.

.

.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini, _Hyung_? Bagaimana bisa rumor mengenai hubunganmu dengan Changmin-_ssi_ menyebar luas? Dan lagi, aku tak salah dengar 'kan? Sejak kapan kau mengatakan bahwa kau setuju untuk melakukan proses penjajakan? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau tak suka dengan Shim Changmin?"

Bombardir pertanyaan bernada introgasi itu membuat Jinki menelan ludah. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kontur bingung di parasnya. Pandangan skeptis yang dilayangkan Taemin membuatnya semakin terpojok.

"Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku, _Hyung_. Sejak kapan? Aku hanya ingin tahu sejak kapan?"

"Uhh, aku..." Jinki sungguh tak mampu mengguratkan jawaban. Entah, dimana keberadaan tameng egonya di saat ia ingin mengelak justifikasi Taemin. Semuanya terasa canggung. Seolah tak ada lagi kekuatan untuk sekedar mempertahankan prinsip.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Jinki-_hyung_?"

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Kau... menyukai Shim Changmin. Benar 'kan?" Dan pedang tanya itu seolah menjadi pukulan penalti terakhir untuk Jinki. Taemin tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran.

Dan... _tidak tahu._

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Taeminnie. Aku belum paham dengan perasaanku sendiri." Sebuah jawaban yang tak memuaskan dan Jinki sungguh tak senang dengan ucapannya sendiri. Jika ia mampu melakukannya, ia pasti sudah mengguratkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Namun, sanubarinya berkata lain. Tak mampu dipungkiri bahwa keraguan itu masihlah ada.

Tak yakin dan ragu, bukan berarti Jinki menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan.

Tak yakin dan ragu, hanyalah menjadi pertanda bahwa Jinki hanya ingin mengukur—sebesar apa 'rasa' yang ia tujukan untuk Changmin.

Rasa ketertarikan itu ada. Minat dan kuriositas itu terus saja meracuki nalar. Namun, Jinki tak yakin. Apakah rasa ketertarikannya terhadap Changmin sungguh layak untuk dikategorikan menjadi rasa... suka?

Takut.

Ia hanya takut... jika apa yang ia rasakan untuk Changmin masihlah terlampau _dangkal_. Itu saja.

Dan belum sempat Taemin mengguratkan tanya lebih jauh, suara derap langkah kaki seseorang mulai menggema dalam penjuru lorong—yang saat ini sudah dipijaki oleh dua Lee bersaudara itu. Mata Jinki terbelalak lebar tatkala sesosok figur _namja_ kini sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

_Namja_ itu tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan subyek yang tengah ia bicarakan dengan Taemin.

"_Mianhe_, jika aku menganggu kalian. Namun... bisakah aku meminta waktumu, Jinki-_ssi_? Aku ingin membicarakan tentang _project_ kerja sama kita."

"... Changmin-_ssi_."

Dan Jinki lagi-lagi terpaku tatkala Changmin kembali menjadi pusat atensinya. _CEO Max Corporation_ itu terdiam. Hanya bisa menyematkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Ia menanti jawaban Jinki. Dan pandangan pekat yang dilayangkannya seolah mampu membuat Jinki serasa tercekat dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat.

"B-Bicara?"

"_Jebal. I want to talk to you..._"

Dan mendengar untaian frase lirih berbalut permohonan itu sejatinya mampu membuat paras Jinki sedikit merona merah. Rasa gugup menghantam diri. Sekujur tubuh pun mulai menggigil hebat. Dan segenap gelagat tak biasa itu tak lepas sedikitpun dari pengamatan Taemin.

Dibalik keramahan dan kelembutan Jinki, _namja_ itu sejatinya merupakan orang yang cukup tegas. Kegoyahan yang kini nampak, seolah menjadi titik kontradiksi yang cukup mengejutkan. Sungguh tak biasanya. Sungguh tak biasanya kontradiksi itu terjadi.

Mengerutkan dahi.

Taemin hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi saat sang sepupu melayangkan tatapan ragu ke arahnya.

"Taeminnie, a-aku..."

"_Gwenchana_. Pergilah, _Hyung_. Kalian berdua harus segera membicarakan _project_ kerja sama kalian."

Seolah paham bahwa memang tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan—selain hanya menyanggupi permintaan sang kompetitor, pada akhirnya ia pun mengangguk dan lantas menatap ke arah Changmin. Berdebar. Lagi-lagi sensasi asing itu muncul dan membuat Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya, tertunduk. Panorama dimana _namja_ karamel itu terlihat sedikit salah tingkah—sejatinya mampu membuat simpulan senyum mengembang tipis di paras Changmin.

Tanpa kata, CEO berambut raven itu lantas berbalik, melangkah secara perlahan dengan Jinki yang mengikuti dari belakang.

'_Pabo_ Jinki-_hyung_. Semuanya benar-benar terlihat jelas. Mengapa kau masih belum menyadarinya juga?'

Taemin hanya dapat membatin dalam diam saat dua CEO itu sudah tak lagi tampak dalam jangkauan penglihatannya. Ia lantas menyandarkan diri di hamparan dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Simpulan senyum mengembang di parasnya bersamaan dengan gelengan miris yang ia lakukan.

Segenap indikasi itu benar-benar terbukti secara konkret.

"_Kau sungguh menyukai namja itu, Hyung. Ah, ani. Kau bahkan sudah... jatuh cinta."_

_..._

"_Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta terlampau dalam... terhadap Shim Changmin."_

_._

_._

* * *

Menengguk secangkir _vanilla latte_ yang kini telah terhidang di atas meja, tak lantas membuat Jinki merasa tenang.

Suasana kafe yang ia pijaki di kala itu terasa begitu sepi. Sepertinya, Changmin memang sengaja membawanya ke tempat itu agar pembicaraan mereka menjadi terkesan lebih kondusif. Lantunan musik klasik yang menggema seolah membuat Jinki terhantam akan jala retrospeksi. Duduk di satu meja berdua saja dengan CEO _Max Corporation_ itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya saat berada di Bar _Tri-angle_.

"Aku harap, kau tak keberatan berbicara denganku. Atau mungkin... aku perlu membeli waktumu dengan menantangmu bermain _Go Fish_ seperti saat itu?"

"Eh?" Jinki mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat tawa pelan mulai menggema dari mulut Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan candaan kecil. Tak terdapat adanya nada sarkas bahkan pandangan licik yang tersemat pada pancaran sorot matanya. Untuk kali ini, ia terlihat begitu jujur dan terlihat begitu... murni.

Sisi lain dari pribadi kompetitornya itu sejatinya mampu membuat Jinki sedikit takjub.

Dan ia pun mulai menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menjawab dengan canggung. "A-Ah, tidak apa-apa. K-Kita memang harus segera membicarakan mengenai _project_ kerja sama ini. Ajang _Game_ _Master_ adalah prioritas utama. Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan lantas menengguk secangkir _black coffee_nya dengan gaya yang cukup berkelas. Atensinya tak berpaling sedikitpun dari sosok CEO _SHINee_ itu.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagimu untuk mengikuti ajang besar seperti _Game Master_. Apakah itu benar?"

"_Mwoh_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia pun lantas mengangguk sesaat setelah Changmin kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "_Ne_. Baru kali ini aku terpilih sebagai kontestan dalam ajang _game master_. Itu juga... karena Leeteuk-_hyung_ dari _SUJU Corporation_ yang ikut andil dalam merekomendasikan _SHINee_."

"Ah, jadi begitu rupanya." Changmin mulai menyematkan jemarinya satu sama lain, menyangga ujung dagunya sendiri. "Aku pernah berpartisipasi dalam ajang ini saat aku berada di Cina dulu. Dan yang bisa kukatakan mengenai ajang ini adalah... 'kejam'."

"Kejam?" Jinki mengerutkan dahinya, skeptis. Changmin hanya mengangguk affirmatif.

"_Ne_. Ajang _Game Master_ merupakan ajang yang cukup kejam dan sangat keras. Segenap kompetitor akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjatuhkanmu. Tak peduli apakah cara itu kotor ataupun bersih. Bahkan... _partner_ tim dari negara sendiri juga bisa turut menghancurkanmu. Mereka lebih banyak mementingkan citra perusahaan mereka dibandingkan dengan mengharumkan nama negara."

Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Dari raut serius yang dipancarkan Changmin, ia paham bahwa _namja_ raven itu sejatinya mengguratkan sebuah kebenaran. Tak ada setitikpun dusta yang tersemat. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu lantas menyimpulkan senyum ambigu.

"Dan sejujurnya, aku sudah dapat memprediksi semua ini. Mengenai keikutsertaanmu dalam ajang _'Game Master'_ hingga kita menjadi satu tim yang sama. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Jinki terkejut. Ia hampir saja melotot dengan raut tak percaya di parasnya. Reaksi skeptis itu tak lantas membuat Changmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Changmin-_ssi_? Kau sudah—"

"_Ne_. Aku sudah merencanakannya. Aku sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa dengan prestasi yang kau guratkan dengan _SHINee _dalam dua tahun terakhir ini, maka kau sudah cukup layak untuk menjadi partisipan dalam _Game Master_. Aku telah berbicara pada Leeteuk-_sunbaenim_ untuk merekomendasikanmu dalam ajang ini. Dan lagi, aku sengaja membuat rumor mengenai proses penjajakan kita menyebar di kalangan para relasi lain untuk mempermudah aksesku agar aku disandingkan denganmu."

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinki membisu untuk sesaat. Atensinya tertuju pada hamparan meja dengan kontur wajahnya yang tak terdefinisi. Dan Changmin hanya terdiam saat _namja_ karamel itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia hanya terdiam dengan raut tenang di parasnya, tak merasakan gentar sedikitpun.

"Jadi, lagi-lagi semua ini adalah rencanamu? Kau sudah mampu memprediksinya dan membuatku terjebak masuk dalam situasi yang sudah kau atur semenjak awal?" Ada nada sarkas dalam ucapan Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu mulai tertawa sembari memutar bola matanya dengan raut tak habis pikir.

"Dan lagi, kau bilang bahwa ajang _Game Master_ adalah sebuah ajang yang cukup keras dan kejam—dimana segenap kompetitor hingga partner tim dari negara sendiri bisa saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Changmin-_ssi_? Apakah kau berniat untuk menghancurkanku dalam ajang ini, Hah?"

Nada Jinki mulai meninggi. Dan ia hanya dapat menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan amarah saat Changmin masih terdiam dan tak merespon sedikitpun pertanyaannya. _Namja_ raven itu tertunduk dengan untaian poni yang menutupi sebagian parasnya. Dan emosi Jinki seakan meledak dengan segenap kepasifan itu.

Ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Sepertinya penilaianku terhadapmu benar-benar salah, Changmin-_ssi_. Kupikir, kau bukanlah sesosok _namja_ yang berhati iblis dan masih memiliki hari nurani. Tapi aku salah. Apakah kejadian saat di _event_ pameran game _SM-Entertainment_ waktu itu juga hanyalah bagian dari permainan kotormu? Apakah segenap perkataan dan juga kontak fisik yang kau lakukan terhadapku adalah... palsu?"

Batin Jinki seakan teriris lalim. Perih. Ada rasa perih yang menjalar tatkala Changmin tak menunjukkan geliat untuk menjawab. _Namja_ raven itu tetap membisu dan bahkan tak membalas tatapan sakit yang dilayangkan Jinki. Baru kali ini ia percaya pada seorang _namja_. Baru kali ini ia luluh dan hampir menyerahkan segenap hatinya terhadap entitas kontradiksi dari kaum hawa itu.

Namun, kini...

Harapan itu seolah hancur.

Palung kepercayaan beserta perasaan tak terdefinisi yang mulai tumbuh di hati Jinki seakan tertebas, rusak hanya dengan setitik kebohongan. Ia sungguh tak senang dipermainkan. Selama ini, Changmin selalu saja mampu mengelabuhinya, memanipulasi perasaannya hingga sedemikian rupa. Lagi-lagi bagian dari rencana. Apakah _namja_ raven itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai pion yang bisa dimainkan seenaknya saja?

Merasa dibodohi, pada akhirnya Jinki mulai beranjak dari kursinya dengan pandangan terpicing tajam. Ada kontur sakit di paras _namja_ manis itu. Ia merasa begitu dikhianati. Sejatinya, kesalahan tak sepenuhnya berasal dari Changmin. Jinkilah yang merasa bodoh karena ia selalu saja terlarut dalam permainan dan manipulasi _namja_ raven itu.

Tak seharusnya ia luluh. Tak seharusnya ia percaya begitu saja.

"Aku akan segera mengundurkan diri dari ajang ini. Jika memang tujuanmu adalah untuk menghancurkanku dan membuat nama korporasiku menjadi jelek di mata publik, maaf saja. Aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. _SHINee_ adalah mimpi dan tanggung jawab terbesarku. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merusaknya."

Jinki menggertak tajam. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Namun, belum sempat ia merealisasikan niatnya itu, tangannya tiba-tiba sudah dijerat dengan kuat. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu masih belum mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

"Apakah sulit bagimu untuk percaya padaku sepenuhnya, Jinki-_ssi_?"

Jinki sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Dan di saat atensinya kembali berpaling ke arah Changmin, _CEO Max Corporation_ itu sudah menatapnya dengan begitu pekat. Kontur genting kembali mewarnai situasi diantara mereka. Dan tak ada yang membuatnya kembali berdebar saat Changmin mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya.

"Apa salahku, Jinki-_ssi_? Mengapa kau selalu berasumsi negatif terhadapku? _Namja_ brengsek yang senang mempermainkan orang lain—apakah hanya itu gambaranku di matamu?"

Nada itu terdengar tegas. Dan Jinki hanya membuang pandangannya ke samping saat Changmin semakin menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Bara amarah yang terpendam di hati _namja_ karamel itu seakan meredup hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut yang dilayangkan Changmin di hamparan pipinya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Mengapa ia bisa begitu luluh dan tak berdaya di hadapan _namja_ raven itu?

Resistensi perlahan padam. Sekedar membentak pun semakin tak mampu.

Apakah perasaan yang ia tujukan terhadap _namja_ raven itu telah terlampau begitu dalam?

Dengan gentar, Jinki mencoba menepis jemari Changmin yang sudah bertengger di hamparan pipinya. "_Jebal_. Jangan mencoba membujukku dengan perkataan persuasifmu lagi. Jika kau menganggap semua ini adalah permainan, maka kuharap kau puas, Changmin-_ssi_. Kuakui kekalahanku. Aku sudah lelah dan tak sanggup lagi mengikuti alurmu."

Changmin menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Lagi-lagi Jinki tak pernah menganggap bahwa ucapan yang ia guratkan adalah secercah kejujuran. Dan hal itu sejatinya membuat Changmin sedikit merasa frustasi.

"Jinki-_ssi_, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu—"

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku hingga tanpa sadar, aku 'telah' menginginkanmu. Aku selalu saja bersikeras bahwa aku tidak _gay_. Dan ternyata, aku salah. Kau adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhku bereaksi—dalam perasaan yang tak mampu kujabarkan bentuknya. Anggap saja aku munafik karena aku telah mengingkari prinsipku sendiri. Tapi aku sadar dengan posisiku. Aku tak akan menyangkalmu lagi."

Pengakuan itu diucapkan Jinki dengan begitu cepat. Ia tak berani menatap reaksi Changmin dan memutuskan untuk tertunduk. Kedua tangannya kembali mengepal, mencoba untuk mengendalikan sekujur tubuhnya yang menggigil takut.

"Dan jika kau ingin menertawakanku sekarang, silahkan saja. Aku memang naif dan bodoh. Aku juga belum lama memulai karirku sebagai CEO dan tak memiliki _basic_ sebagai seorang pebisnis. Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya. Karena setidaknya, semua ini bisa kujadikan sebagai pelajaran agar aku lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kumohon, jauhi aku jika kau hanya berniat untuk mempermainkanku saja. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini."

Keheningan pun terjadi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Changmin untuk dapat mencerna segenap frase yang sudah diucapkan Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat saat suara tawa mulai menggema dari mulut sang kompetitor. Ia benar-benar merasa malu dengan pengakuannya sendiri.

'Jadi, ia sungguh-sungguh menertawakanku? Mungkin spekulasiku benar. Ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku saja.'

Jinki tersenyum miris dengan pernyataan batinnya sendiri. Dan di tengah dilema yang melandanya, ia tak sadar jika Changmin telah menghentikan tawanya dan mulai tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan tak ada yang membuat Jinki lebih terbelalak syok tatkala Changmin tiba-tiba mendekap tubuhnya dengan cukup erat dan mencium lekat pipinya.

Kontak itu membuat paras Jinki merona merah secara otomatis.

"C-Changmin-_ssi_, a-apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. _What have you done to me_?"

"_M-Mwoh_?" bisikan itu membuat Jinki mengerjapkan matanya. Changmin masih tak jua melepaskan dekapannya dan justru semakin menyandarkan hamparan parasnya di sela leher Jinki. Kontak itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki terasa memanas. Dan rasa gugup kembali menerpanya saat Changmin membisikkan untaian frase di telinganya dengan begitu lirih.

"Untuk seorang CEO muda sejenius dirimu, kau benar-benar _pabo_, Lee Jinki. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya? _Pabo-yah_."

"M-Mmnnhh..." Jinki memejamkan matanya saat lagi-lagi Changmin meraih parasnya dan kembali menghimpitkan mulut di hamparan pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Rona merah semakin sulit disamarkan lagi dari wajah manis CEO _SHINee_ itu. Jantungnya seakan meledak. Beruntung, tak ada satu orang pun yang menatap intimasi mereka di dalam kafe. Karena dengan adanya saksi mata hanya akan membuat skandal mereka menjadi lebih rumit.

"Apakah segenap bentuk afeksiku ini masih belum cukup, Jinki-_ssi_? Kau gila jika berpikir bahwa aku memiliki niatan untuk menghancurkanmu setelah semua yang sudah kulakukan untukmu. Aku sengaja merencanakan semua ini bukan untuk mempermainkanmu. Melainkan agar kau tak lepas dari jangkauanku. Aku ingin selalu disandingkan denganmu agar aku dapat... _melindungimu_. Itu saja."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Rangkaian penjelasan yang diguratkan Changmin disela-sela aksinya itu membuat Jinki terhenyak. Merasa belum sepenuhnya paham, _namja_ karamel itu lantas menatap calon _partner_ timnya dengan pandangan tanya. Figur yang ditatap hanya menyimpulkan senyum tipis.

"Melindungiku?"

"_Ne_. Ajang _Game Master_ adalah ajang yang terlalu keras untuk CEO muda yang baru saja merintis karir sepertimu. Aku tak akan tinggal diam melihatmu menjadi bulan-bulanan para kompetitor yang lain. Dan lagi, aku tak terlalu percaya dengan segenap kandidat terpilih yang turut menjadi perwakilan Korea. Lebih baik aku sendiri yang menaungimu dengan bendera korporasiku. Dengan begitu, keselamatanmu akan lebih terjamin."

Jinki tertegun.

Segenap penjelasan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia sudah terlalu cepat menilai Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu tak pernah memiliki niatan buruk terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang kontradiksi. Sebuah hal dimana Jinki sangat membutuhkannya. Yakni perlindungan.

Dan bahkan seonggok... perhatian.

"Tapi, jika memang kau sengaja merencanakan semuanya untuk hal itu, lalu mengapa kau melakukannya seakan-akan kau ingin memperalatku? Kau bahkan telah menyebarkan kebohongan publik mengenai hubungan kita, Changmin-_ssi_. Hal itu tidaklah etis." Jinki mencoba merasionalisasikan keskeptisannya. Changmin hanya menghela napas, paham dengan maksud _namja_ karamel itu.

"_Mian_ jika caraku mungkin terkesan licik. Tak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain hanya melakukan semua ini. Jika semenjak awal aku tak menyebarkan kebohongan publik dan tak membuat rumor mengenai hubungan kita menyebar luas serta tak melakukan propaganda dengan beberapa relasi _sunbae, _mungkin aku tak akan bisa menaungimu. Kutekankan sekali lagi bahwa kulakukan ini untuk melindungimu. Bukan untuk mempermainkanmu, Jinki-_ssi_."

Jinki membisu sejenak mendengar itu. Apa yang dilakukan Changmin benar-benar sudah terlalu jauh. _Namja _raven itu bahkan tak terlalu peduli dengan konsekuensi dari tindakannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Jinki. Dan baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tulus melindungi Jinki sampai seperti itu.

CEO _SHINee_ itu lantas mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu erat.

"Mengapa kau rela melakukan semua itu hanya untuk orang sepertiku, Changmin-_ssi_?"

"Jawabannya sungguh sederhana. Aku mencintaimu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Aku rela melakukan semua itu untukmu karena aku... sangat mencintaimu, Jinki-_ssi_."

Dan dada Jinki pun berdebar kencang tak terkendali.

Parasnya kembali merona merah saat Changmin menghunusnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Jemari _namja_ raven itu beranjak untuk meraih jemari Jinki. Ia sematkan jemari mereka satu sama lain bersamaan dengan simpulan senyum tipis yang mengembang di paras tampannya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa segenap afeksi yang kuberikan padamu adalah palsu, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi membuktikan perasaanku padamu. Untuk kali ini, kumohon... percayalah padaku. Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu."

Dan tak ada yang membuat Jinki seolah berada di puncak palung euforia selain hanya mendengar pengakuan itu. Ada perasaan bahagia tak terdefinisi yang ia rasakan dengan jala cinta yang dilayangkan Changmin terhadapnya. Namun, dibalik perasaan bahagia itu, tersemat pula perasaan takut yang begitu mencekam. Kegentaran melandanya. Ia goyah bukan karena ia tak menyukai Changmin.

Justru ia goyah karena takut jika perasaan yang ia pendam, tak sebanding dengan besarnya perasaan yang dilayangkan Changmin.

"_N-Naneun joaheyo_... Changmin-_ssi_. A-Aku juga sangat... m-menyukaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu membuatku merasakan perasaan ini." Frase yang diucapkan secara terbata itu membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama tatkala Jinki mulai menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping dengan raut dilema.

"Namun... aku tak yakin jika aku bisa membalas perasaanmu. A-Aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan _gay _dengan seorang _namja_ sebelumnya. D-Dan lagi, a-aku tak yakin jika perasaan suka yang kurasakan untukmu akan mampu mengimbangi perasaanmu terhadapku. Jadi... uhh aku... a-aku sungguh tak ingin mengecewakanmu, Changmin-_ssi_—"

"Kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba 'kan?"

"E-Eh?" Jinki mengerjapkan matanya saat Changmin mulai mengusap hamparan pipinya. _Namja_ raven itu tak melunturkan intensitas pandangan pekat yang dilayangkannya.

"Jika kau ragu, maka ijinkan aku untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa perasaan yang kau pendam itu benar-benar nyata dan mampu mengimbangi perasaanku, Jinki-_ssi_. Ijinkan aku untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa kau juga sangat mencintaiku." Changmin lantas menghimpitkan hamparan bibirnya di daun telinga Jinki, membuat CEO _SHINee_ itu sedikit terhenyak.

"_You like me and I love you. And I think..."_

_...  
_

_"... That's enough for now._"

Bisikan itu membuat paras Jinki merona merah. Ia mengangguk affirmatif, mengiyakan pernyataan Changmin dalam diam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh _namja_ raven itu ada benarnya juga. Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Dan Jinki tak ingin lagi mengelak dari isi hatinya sendiri.

Ia tak ingin lagi menyangkal Changmin dan tak akan pernah membiarkan _namja_ raven itu pergi menjauhinya.

Untuk kali ini...

Ia akan benar-benar menyerahkan hati dan palung kepercayaan itu sepenuhnya ke tangan Changmin.

Secara perlahan, Changmin mulai menarik lengan Jinki dan menghimpitkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Rona merah semakin pekat di wajah Jinki saat figur—yang sudah resmi menyandang gelar sebagai _namjachingu_nya itu—mulai mengikis jarak kedua paras mereka. Dan di saat Changmin menautkan mulutnya di mulut Jinki, menciumnya dengan begitu intens, CEO _SHINee_ itu lantas memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk membalas ciuman itu sedalam yang ia bisa.

Waktu seolah terhenti.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya terasa begitu indah dan manis.

Jinki percaya bahwa Changmin akan mampu mengguratkan berkas-berkas kebahagiaan dalam hubungan mereka.

Dan ia yakin, hanya Changmin satu-satunya orang yang mampu memberikan euforia itu kepadanya.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang di apartemenku. Aku harap, kau betah tinggal bersamaku untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, Jinki-_yah_~"

"T-Tapi, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat, Changmin-_ssi_—"

"_Ssi_? Mulai sekarang, panggil aku _hyung_, Jinki-y_ah_! _Hyung_!"

"Ah, m-maksudku Changmin-_hyung_. _M-Mianhe_. Aku lupa."

Jinki hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan kontur ragu. Kamar apartemen yang saat ini ia pijaki terlihat begitu luas dan cukup elegan. Semenjak kesalahpahaman dan status hubungannya dengan Changmin telah diluruskan baik-baik, kini CEO _Max Corporation_ itu mencoba untuk membuat sebuah kesepakatan baru.

Demi kelancaran _project_ kerja sama yang hendak mereka lakukan untuk persiapan ajang _Game Master_, Changmin meminta Jinki agar _namja_ karamel itu mau tinggal di dalam apartemennya sampai _project_ mereka selesai. Dan jangan tanya reaksi Taemin saat Jinki mencoba membicarakan dan meminta saran padanya.

_Vice CEO_ itu sudah jelas akan memihak pada Changmin.

"_Ah, kurasa ide Changmin-ssi itu bagus juga, Hyung! Bagaimana pun juga, kau tak bisa mengerjakan konsep projectnya sendirian. Ia harus selalu mendampingimu untuk itu."_

"_Tapi bagaimana dengan urusan perusahaan—"_

"_Untuk SHINee, serahkan saja padaku! Aku ditunjuk sebagai Vice CEO bukan tanpa alasan! Sudah sana! Pergilah! Ia sudah menunggumu di luar! Jadilah namjachingu yang baik, Hyung. Aku yakin, Changmin-ssi adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untukmu. Ia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Percayalah padanya."_

Jinki hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dengan raut sarkas setiap kali mengingat pesan Taemin. Ia tak habis pikir. Hanya tinggal selama beberapa bulan di apartemen Changmin—tapi mengapa sepupunya itu seolah-olah mengesankan bahwa ia dan Changmin adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang hendak menempuh bahtera rumah tangga saja?

Sungguh. Reaksi Taemin benar-benar berlebihan.

Dan Jinki tak bisa lagi berkutik saat rasionalisasi yang dicetuskan Changmin sungguh cukup logis untuk dipertimbangkan. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu beralibi bahwa sebagai satu kesatuan tim yang solid, mereka harus bisa benar-benar menyatu baik dalam jalan pemikiran hingga ke subtansi konseptual mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, Jinki masih belum terlalu banyak memiliki pengalaman—jika dibandingkan dengan Changmin yang sudah memiliki banyak jam terbang di dunia bisnis dan korporasi.

_Namja_ raven itu akan mengajarkan Jinki beberapa hal yang harus dipahami untuk menjadi seorang CEO yang profesional.

Dan di samping itu, Changmin pun beralasan bahwa dengan tinggal bersama-sama dalam beberapa bulan seperti ini, maka _chemistry_ cintanya dengan Jinki pun akan semakin memiliki pondasi yang cukup kuat.

Ya, anggap saja bahwa hal ini merupakan usaha kerja sama sekaligus masa penjajakan untuk hubungan mereka di ke depan nanti.

Dan mengingat bagaimana tipikal Changmin, sudah jelas Jinki akan skeptis dengan _namjachingu_nya—yang bereputasi sebagai _sex god_ itu. Ia tak akan sadar jika Changmin sudah menjeratnya lagi dalam benang manipulasi. _Namja_ raven itu terlalu lihai dalam merealisasikan niatnya. Bukannya Jinki tak percaya dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa segala sesuatunya masih mengarah ke tahap yang aman. Ia tak akan menolak jika Changmin ingin menunjukkan rasa cintanya.

Namun, Jinki berharap bahwa CEO _Max Corporation_ itu dapat selalu memikirkan segenap tindakannya tanpa harus keluar dari jalur logika.

"Kau tidak merencanakan apa-apa 'kan, _Hyung_? Jika sampai kau berani berbuat macam-macam tanpa seijinku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

Ancaman itu hanya membuat Changmin menyimpulkan senyum ambigu. Menatap Jinki yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menatap curiga. Pemandangan itu terlihat manis di matanya. Dan lagi... 'Changmin-_hyung_'. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu hangat tatkala Jinki mau memanggilnya sebagai _hyung_. Setelah mengetahui bahwa usia mereka hanya terpaut dua tahun saja, ia pun memutuskan untuk menanggalkan embel-embel formalitas diantara mereka dengan tak lagi memanggil dengan suffix '_ssi_'.

Dan lagi, sebutan sebagai _hyung_ terasa begitu familiar di benak Changmin. Seolah-olah, ia memang eksis sebagai sesosok _hyung_ yang sudah seharusnya berada di sisi Jinki.

Karena itulah, ia berusaha untuk membujuk Jinki agar _namjachingunya_ itu mau menanggalkan formalitas diantara mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini. Meskipun terkadang hawa canggung masihlah terasa, namun Changmin yakin bahwa hal itu akan terkikis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

"Tenang saja, Jinki-_yah_. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu kecuali jika kau yang menginginkannya. Jujur saja. Meskipun saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, namun aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar siap untuk kutandai sebagai milikku."

Pengakuan itu membuat paras Jinki merona merah. Ia paham dengan maksud Changmin yang ingin memilikinya secara utuh. Bercinta. _Namja_ raven itu jelas ingin bercinta dengannya. Dan membayangkan ritual intimasi itu terjadi diantara mereka sejatinya mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki terasa panas. Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan mewujudkan perasaan mereka dengan ritual intimasi tertinggi itu.

Sampai saat itu tiba...

Jinki akan berusaha untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk memperdalam perasaan yang dipendamnya terhadap Changmin.

"_Kyeopta_~ wajahmu rawan memerah, Jinki-_yah_. Andai saja warna itu benar-benar permanen di paras manismu. Mungkin, aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi." Dan frase yang digemakan dengan nada usil itu membuat Jinki sedikit gelagapan dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

"_Y-Yah_! Berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu! Kenapa kau selalu senang membuatku salah tingkah begini? _Yadong-hyung_!" Changmin hanya tertawa menatap Jinki yang mulai cemberut. Dengan cepat, ia mendaratkan ciuman tipis di pipi _namjachingu_nya itu dan lantas menggandengnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Aksi itu sejatinya membuat Jinki hampir melonjak kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar! K-Kamar? Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Kau bisa melihat bagian dapur dan ruangan lainnya nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, kau harus tahu bagaimana keadaan kamarku, Jinki-_yah_." Tak butuh lama bagi Changmin untuk segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Jinki untuk masuk ke dalam. Sungguh di luar dugaan. Di saat Jinki mengira bahwa kamar yang dimiliki Changmin akan terlihat berantakan dan dipenuhi dengan poster-poster _yadong_—mengingat bahwa CEO _Max Corporation_ itu memiliki hawa _sex_ yang begitu kental—realita yang terjadi dan terpampang justru kontradiksi.

Bersih.

Kamar Changmin terlihat begitu bersih. Tak ada poster-poster bergambar _yeoja_ telanjang ataupun berbagai hal berbau _yadong_ lainnya. Tatanan segenap propertinya begitu rapi. Dan buku-buku ensiklopedia terlihat mewarnai sebuah rak yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Changmin. Sebuah konsol _game_ seperti _Playstation_, _Nintendo_ hingga _Xbox_ 360 tersedia pula di sana. Bahkan beberapa poster _game_—termasuk _game_ buatan _SHINee Corporation_ juga terpampang di hamparan dinding.

Segenap panorama itu membuat Jinki tenggelam ke dimensi takjub.

"_Omo_... k-kamar ini benar-benar _daebakk_..."

"_Gomawo_." Changmin hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian itu. Atensinya terus berfokus pada Jinki yang saat ini terlihat memperhatikan sekumpulan buku yang tersusun di raknya. Untuk ukuran CEO sejenius mereka, tak ada yang lebih menarik selain hanya koleksi buku yang bisa menambah wawasan. Dari cara Jinki yang terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan judul-judul buku yang ada di rak, Changmin berasumsi bahwa _namjachingu_nya itu sangat senang membaca.

"Sebagai seorang konseptor, merupakan hal yang wajib bagi kita untuk memiliki banyak buku seperti itu sebagai referensi. Kita tak bisa merancang konsep dan alur _game_ dengan sembarangan. Ada hal-hal realitis yang harus dipertimbangkan baik-baik. Bukankah begitu, Jinki-_yah_?"

"Ah, _ne_. Aku setuju." Jinki mengangguk affirmatif dengan pernyataan itu. Matanya masih tertuju pada sebuah buku berjudul '_The magic of game_' yang ada baris pertama dalam tumpukan rak. Dan judul-judul lain seperti _psychology development_, _the secrets of science_, _space time continuum_ hingga _wonder-world_—membuat Jinki begitu yakin bahwa Changmin adalah tipe orang yang sangat idealis dalam setiap detail penciptaan konsep _game_ yang dibuatnya.

"Dan untuk konsol-konsol _game_ yang ada disini, kurasa kau sudah tahu alasannya, Jinki-_yah_. Aku perlu menguji _game-game_ yang sudah kubuat. Bahkan aku perlu mencari titik kelemahan dan keunggulan dari _game_ yang dibuat oleh kompetitorku. Termasuk _game_ yang kau ciptakan." Changmin lantas berjalan menghampiri sebuah poster _game_ buatan _SHINee Corporation_ yang ada di sebelah rak. Atensi Jinki pada akhirnya mengarah pada sosok _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Dan satu-satunya kompetitor yang kuakui mampu menyaingiku secara seimbang adalah _SHINee Corporation_. Semenjak pertama kali aku menemukan konsep rancangan game yang kau buat dalam pembuatan _engine TONE-Z18_, semenjak itulah aku yakin bahwa _creator_ dari rancangan itu adalah orang yang kelak akan menjadi inspirasi terbesarku." Seutas senyum tipis mengembang di paras Changmin. Bersamaan dengan penjelasan lanjutan yang diguratkannya, Jinki pun hanya bisa terdiam dengan perasaan terenyuh.

"Dan firasatku tak salah. Pada akhirnya kita bertemu dan aku berhasil merengkuhmu. Tak ada yang membuatku bahagia selain hanya memilikimu dan selalu berada di sisimu, Jinki-_yah_. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, sampai kapanpun juga, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu."

Untaian frase yang digemakan dengan pandangan lembut itu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki menggigil dalam perasaan berdebar. Ada afeksi hangat yang terpancar dari kedua iris obsidian itu. Changmin begitu mencintainya dan Jinki dapat merasakan hal itu. Secara tak langsung, ia sudah terikat komitmen kuat dengan Changmin dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan konsekuensi dari komitmen itu.

Jika Changmin tak berniat untuk melepasnya, maka Jinki juga akan berkomitmen dengan hal serupa.

Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Changmin. _Sampai kapanpun._

"_Aigoo_... aku lelah. Kita bisa memikirkan konsep rancangan _project_nya besok, Jinki-_yah_. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita tidur dan beristirahat."

"_Mwoh_? Tunggu sebentar, Changmin-_hyung_! K-Kenapa kau menarik tanganku—w-woooaaahhh!"

Belum sempat Jinki bereaksi lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Changmin sudah menjerat tangannya dengan begitu erat dan lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. _Namja_ karamel itu sedikit mengerang saat hamparan punggungnya menghantam permukaan ranjang. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar tatkala Changmin sudah mengunci posisinya dan mulai menindih tubuhnya dari atas.

Paras _namja_ karamel itu merona merah. "_H-Hyung_, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kamar tidur di dalam apartemenku hanya ada satu. Aku harap, kau tak keberatan jika kita harus tidur di satu ranjang yang sama."

"_M-MWOH_!" Jinki melotot syok mendengar itu. Dan parasnya terasa memanas saat Changmin mulai mengusap hamparan pipinya dan menciuminya dengan begitu lembut. Rona merah pun terancam permanen tatkala _namjachingu_nya itu semakin menyusupkan parasnya di sela leher Jinki dan mendaratkan beberapa ciuman tipis di sana. Tubuhnya pun didekap dengan begitu erat.

"_Saranghaeyo... Jinki-yah..."_

Jantung Jinki seolah meledak dengan bisikan itu. Dan bersamaan dengan ciuman lembut yang didaratkan Changmin di hamparan pipinya, _namja_ raven itu pada akhirnya terlelap tidur sembari terus mendekap tubuh Jinki, masih dengan paras yang terbenam di sela lehernya. Keheningan pun terisi dengan suara olah napas statis yang dihembuskan Changmin. Hangat. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Semakin lama, Jinki semakin terhanyut dengan kehangatan yang dihasilkan dari dekapan _namja_ raven itu.

Secara perlahan, Jinki menyilakan untaian poni rambut Changmin yang tampak berhamburan, menutupi matanya. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu begitu tampan. Tidak. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar terlampau tampan. Dengan memperhatikannya yang tengah tertidur di atas tubuhnya seperti ini, Jinki seolah terlarut dalam buncahan perasaan yang semakin tak berujung. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan palung kebahagiaan sebesar ini. Kebahagiaan tertingginya sebelum ini adalah—saat ia berhasil membawa nama _SHINee_ menjadi semakin berjaya dalam dunia _gaming_ di Korea.

Dan kini, Changmin pun mampu memberikan euforia dengan kadar yang cukup supremasi.

"_Gomawo_... Changmin-_hyung_."

Pandangan Jinki melembut. Setelah menyilakan untaian rambut Changmin, ia pun segera menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipi _namjachingu_nya itu dan mencium sudut mulutnya dengan perasaan berdebar. Kedua tangannya pun beranjak, turut melingkar dan membalas dekapan CEO _Max Corporation_ itu dengan begitu lekat.

Dan iris obsidian itu pada akhirnya terpejam rapat, mencoba terlelap tidur dan menyusul Changmin ke dimensi mimpi.

Semua ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan.

Segala konsekuensi dan masalah pasti akan menghadang hubungan mereka nantinya. Namun, Jinki tak terlalu merasakan gentar dengan semua itu. Karena ia yakin, selama Changmin selalu berada di sisinya...

Ia pasti akan mampu untuk melewati apapun.

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya ChangNew resmi pacaran. Wohooo~ *Tebar confetti* Dan kemungkinan besar, akan ada fluff di chap depan. Sorry kalo chapter kali ini abal to the max, super nyampah, boring, banyak kesalahan penulisan, dan updetnya lama banget. Saya masih galau gegara projek-projek kuliah yang makin lama makin gak ada habisnya *sigh* Saya gak tahu, bisa updet lagi kapan. Yang jelas, saya gak bakal bisa updet dalam waktu dekat.

Dan reinkarnasi kali ini masih belum berakhir, Saudara-saudara. Alurnya sengaja saya perlambat dikit dan lebih menjabarkan development hubungan ChangNew. Konflik pun belum saya munculin. Seperti yang pernah saya bilang sebelumnya bahwa 8th Reincarnation kemungkinan besar alurnya bakalan panjang dan lebih dari 5 part~ Jadi, stay tune aja. Hahahaha!

Makasih buat yang udah review dan tetep setia buat ngikutin fic abal saya ini! _Gomawo_ juga pada semua _silent reader_ yang mungkin masih bersedia untuk ngebaca sampai di titik ini. Meskipun tak ada _feedback_ dari kalian, saya tetep berharap semoga fic saya ini masih bisa menghibur kalian. ^^

Akhir kata, _see you all in the next chapter. Kamsahamnida~_


	20. 8th Reincarnation Part 5

**A/N: **Chapter kali ini cuman sebagai filler aja. Belum masuk konflik. Ahahahaha! Next chapter baru plotnya jalan lagi. Dan mian. Masih belum ada NC di chapter ini~ :p *ditimpuk tomat* Saya pengen menambahkan sedikit detail dalam _development_ hubungan ChangNew di reinkarnasi ini. Dan buat smutnya, _save the best for the last, ne_? _Just wait fot it!_;) *grins*

Btw, chapter kali ini didominasi fluff. _I've warn you guys~ _yang gak demen fluff, kalian bisa skip chapter ini.

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, FLUFF OVERLOAD, chessy, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you to live to breathe**_

_**you're taking over me" – Evanescence – Taking Over Me**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 5**

"Mmmhh..."

Pagi menjelang.

Dan Jinki menyibakkan parasnya ke samping saat hangatnya cahaya sang surya menerpa dari celah jendela.

CEO _SHINee_ itu mengarahkan jemarinya, mencoba mengusap kedua matanya secara perlahan. Rasa kantuk masihlah ada, namun saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk bermalas-malasan dan kembali tertidur lelap. Dalam rangkaian _mindset_ Jinki, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah bangun, mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk segera kembali memimpin korporasinya. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang CEO.

Namun, kali ini... ia sedikit terhenyak.

"K-Kamar ini..." Jinki mulai mengerutkan dahi saat ia tak lagi menemui hawa familiar dalam kamar yang disinggahinya itu. Semuanya benar-benar terlihat baru dan begitu asing. Ia tak ingat dengan sekumpulan poster _game_ yang terpampang di dinding. Ia tak ingat dengan ranjang _king size_ yang ia tiduri, beberapa konsol game di dekat LCD TV layar lebar dan bahkan sebuah rak dengan buku-buku yang ada di sana.

Ia tak ingat dengan semua itu.

Jelas saja.

Segenap properti itu bukanlah milik Jinki. Melainkan milik orang lain. Seseorang yang sudah mampu memberikan basuhan euforia—yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh _namja_ karamel itu sebelumnya. Tak sempat nalar mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi, sepasang tangan milik seseorang terlihat semakin mendekap dan memeluk tubuh Jinki dengan begitu eratnya.

CEO _SHINee_ itu serasa membeku untuk sesaat.

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

Ya, benar. Shim Changmin. Nama itu seakan menghantam dimensi memoria Jinki tatkala ia mendapati identitas dari figur yang tengah memeluknya. _Namja_ raven itu masih terlelap dengan begitu pulas. Parasnya bahkan masih tersemat rapat di sela leher Jinki. Dan hembusan napas yang dihasilkan dari proses respirasinya—seolah mampu membuat sekujur tubuh Jinki menggigil dalam sensasi tak terdefinisi. Dekat. _Namja_ itu benar-benar begitu dekat dan merekat di sisinya.

Semua ini bukanlah mimpi.

_Realita._

Changmin yang berada di sisinya adalah _realita_. Bukan sekedar delusi semu yang sifatnya utopis, tak realistis. _Namja_ raven itu benar-benar berada di sisi Jinki sekarang, mencoba untuk menaungi CEO _SHINee_ itu dengan balutan perasaan yang dimilikinya. Kekasih. Changmin telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Kamar yang mereka tempati adalah kamar apartemen Changmin dan jantung Jinki berdebar cepat dengan segenap realisasi itu.

Semuanya benar-benar bukanlah mimpi.

Paras Jinki memerah saat hamparan bibir Changmin melekat erat di sela lehernya. Meskipun _namjachingu_nya itu masih tertidur, tetap saja kontak tak disengaja itu mampu membuat segenap pembuluh darah Jinki bergetar panas. Dekapan itu begitu menghangatkan—seolah-olah Jinki diciptakan hanya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rengkuhan Changmin.

Dan tak ada yang membuatnya semakin hanyut saat kekasihnya itu tak berniat untuk melepaskan dekapannya—meskipun dimensi mimpi telah menyelubungi alam bawah sadarnya secara utuh.

Semuanya terasa begitu wajar. Dan begitu menyenangkan.

Dengan pandangan lembut, Jinki mulai mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengusap hamparan pipi Changmin secara perlahan. _Namja_ raven itu adalah miliknya. Sama halnya dengan Jinki yang telah menjadi milik Changmin. Ini adalah permulaan bagi mereka untuk menjalani sebuah alur yang baru. Dan semuanya takkan mudah. Jinki paham itu.

Namun, untuk kali ini...

Biarlah.

Biarlah semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Jinki akan siap untuk menghadapinya. Setajam apapun kerikil konflik yang kelak akan menghantam mereka, ia akan berpegang teguh pada pendirian dan keyakinannya. Ia akan berusaha untuk menempuh jalur terbaik demi hubungan mereka. Dan ia sungguh berharap bahwa Changmin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

'Kau terlihat lelah sekali, _Hyung_. Sebaiknya, aku tak membangunkannya dulu.'

Jinki hanya dapat membatin dengan pandangan lembut saat ia mendapati kontur lelah di paras Changmin. Napas _namja_ raven itu begitu statis, seakan ia memperoleh ketenangan yang begitu mendalam hanya dengan berada di dekat Jinki. Dan tak ingin menghancurkan ketenangan itu, Jinki pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membenamkan parasnya di hamparan dada Changmin dan memeluk _namjachingu_nya itu dengan begitu rapat.

Sungguh membahagiakan.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Jinki selain hanya berada di dekat Changmin saat ini.

_Namja_ karamel itu pada akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk terlarut ke dalam dimensi mimpi sejenak saja. Jala rutinitas klise bisa menunggu. Realita dunia bisa menanti. Probabilitas terburuk itu bisa dipikirkan lagi nanti. Untuk kali ini saja...

Jinki hanya ingin bertaut dengan Changmin lebih lama lagi.

Dan ia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa segenap perasaan dan eksistensi _namja_ raven itu... bukanlah secercah delusi.

.

.

* * *

'_How to be a good boyfriend.'_

Jinki hanya dapat memandangi teks itu di layar ponselnya dengan bibir mengerucut. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia berselancar di dalam dunia maya—hanya untuk mencari beberapa tips tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang _namjachingu_ yang baik. Namun, dari segenap tips dan saran yang sudah ia temukan, rasa optimis di diri Jinki masih belum juga membara dan bangkit.

_Namja_ karamel itu semakin kalut dalam persepsi negatif yang sejatinya kurang berdasar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Selama ini, aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _namja_. Aku hanya tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan seorang _yeoja_. Tapi jika harus menyenangkan Changmin-_hyung_, aku harus berbuat apa?"

Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut bingung. Di tengah jala dilematisnya itu, ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi, ia telah membersihkan beberapa ruangan yang ada di apartemen Changmin. _Namja_ karamel itu bahkan menata segenap properti dan berkas-berkas dokumen milik Changmin yang berserakan di meja tamunya. Hingga setumpuk _office-suit_ milik CEO _Max Corporation_ itu juga telah dilipat rapi ke dalam lemari.

Kini, _namja_ itu mencoba untuk melakukan dua pekerjaan di saat yang sama. Mencuci piring kotor sembari memasak sesuatu sebagai hidangan sarapan. Ah, ralat. Lebih tepatnya sebagai hidangan makan siang. Semenjak Jinki benar-benar memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya, kontradiksi pun terjadi pada Changmin.

_Namjachingu_nya itu masih persisten untuk terlelap dan tak memungkinkan untuk dibangunkan secara paksa.

Selagi menunggu Changmin terbangun dan membuka matanya, merupakan hal yang sia-sia jika Jinki hanya berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun. Sebagai seorang CEO, ia telah membiasakan dirinya untuk tak pernah membuang-buang waktu dan memanfaatkannya dengan semaksimal mungkin. Tak peduli meskipun ia hanya memiliki beberapa menit saja. Karena sejatinya, waktu adalah uang. Kiranya teori itu tak perlu diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Dan bermodalkan pada teori itu pula, Jinki pun hanya bisa memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu—dimana ia cukup lihai dalam hal itu. Mengingat bahwa Jinki sendiri juga dididik untuk selalu hidup bersih dan terorganisir, maka jangan heran jika _namja_ karamel itu bersedia untuk membersihkan sebagian dari ruang apartemen milik _namjachingu_nya—yang tergolong cukup besar dan luas itu. Tak ada yang diinginkan Jinki selain hanya menyenangkan Changmin.

Dan balasan yang ia harapkan, tak lebih dari seutas senyum lembut _namjachingu_nya. Itu saja.

"_Omo_... Changmin-_hyung_ benar-benar seorang _Food Monster_. Selain persediaan bahan makanan selalu terisi penuh di dalam kulkas, piring-piring kotornya pun juga sudah menumpuk terlalu banyak. Apakah setiap hari, ia akan menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh porsi makanan?"

Segenap panorama itu membuat Jinki menghela napas pasrah. Karena mengeluh hanya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia, ia pun lantas membersihkan beberapa piring kotor sementara atensinya mengarah pada pintu kulkas yang sudah terbuka. Dan dari bermacam-macam bahan makanan yang terhampar di sana, hanya beberapa potong daging ayam saja yang mampu menarik perhatian Jinki.

CEO _SHINee_ itu adalah seorang _chicken-holic_, jadi jangan tanya kenapa.

"Aku tak terlalu lihai memasak. Tapi jika hanya menggoreng daging-daging ayam itu, aku bisa melakukannya. Ah, kuharap _Hyung_ tak keberatan dengan menu ayam buatanku. Dia seorang _Food Monster_ 'kan? _Ne_, ia pasti tak akan keberatan!"

Rencana telah tersusun matang. Dengan simpulan senyum lebar, Jinki mulai menggosok kedua tangannya. Ia akan membuktikan pada Changmin bahwa ia mampu menjadi seorang _namjachingu_ yang baik.

Namun, sayang.

_Namja_ karamel itu tak sadar jika sisi ceroboh yang ia miliki, dapat berakibat fatal nantinya.

.

.

* * *

Dahi Changmin mulai berkerut saat ia mendapati kekosongan di samping ranjangnya. Masih dengan kedua mata yang terpejam rapat, _namja_ raven itu mencoba meraba-raba sebuah bantal dengan jemarinya. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Dan realita itu pada akhirnya membuat Changmin bangkit sepenuhnya dari dimensi mimpi.

"Jinki-_yah_...?" dengan suara yang cukup berat, Changmin mengusap kedua matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan daya akomodasi. Rautnya tampak terganggu. Dan ia pun lantas menengok ke arah sebelah. Benar-benar kosong. Seharusnya, kekosongan itu terisi dengan sosok Jinki. Sosok Jinki yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Sosok Jinki yang mengecup lembut hamparan pipinya dan membenamkan diri ke dekapan CEO _Max Corporation_ itu.

Ya. Ekspektasi seperti itulah yang sangat diharapkan Changmin dalam menghadapi hari paginya.

Tunggu sebentar.

Teriknya cahaya matahari dari balik tirai jendela kamar sama sekali tak menandakan bahwa _namja_ raven itu telah terbangun di pagi hari. Hari benar-benar sudah menjelang siang. Ah, persetan. Realisasi sepele semacam itu bukanlah menjadi subtansi yang harus dipermasalahkan Changmin.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, dimana _namjachingu_nya itu berada?

"Jinki-_yah_!" Dengan cepat, Changmin mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan menginspeksi sudut-sudut kamarnya. Rasa cemas menghantam diri. Ia mulai takut jika Jinki menghilang dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun mereka telah resmi berkomitmen untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, probabilitas dimana _namjachingu_nya itu masih belum siap untuk menerima keadaannya ini tetaplah ada.

Dan probabilitas itu sungguh tak ubahnya mimpi buruk bagi Changmin. Tak ada yang lebih ia takuti selain hanya lepasnya Jinki dari dalam rengkuhannya. Palung logikanya semakin mengakar dalam eksistensi _namja_ karamel itu. Jangan harap Changmin mampu berpikir logis jika Jinki dijauhkan dari sisinya.

"Jinki-_yah_, kau dimana? Jinki-_yah_!"

Tak sabaran, Changmin mencoba memanggil dengan lantang dan terus memeriksa segenap kamarnya. Di kamar mandi, di dalam lemari bahkan di bawah ranjangnya sendiri—baiklah, mungkin areal yang ia cari agak sedikit berlebihan dan tak masuk akal. Namun, Changmin sungguh tak peduli. Rasa cemas benar-benar meracuki penalarannya. Dan ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat tak mendapati eksistensi _namjachingu_nya itu di manapun.

Rasa frustasi pun semakin mengguyur diri.

"_Aisshh_... Jinki-_yah_. Sebenarnya, di mana _namja_ itu sekarang?" Changmin mulai menghela napasnya sejenak. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk beranjak dari dalam kamarnya dan mencoba mencari Jinki di luar. Namun, belum sempat niat itu terealisasi, sebuah interupsi tak terduga pun terjadi.

Bau hangus.

Ada bau hangus yang menyerebak ke dalam ruangan.

"B-Bau apa ini?" Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, skeptis. Kepulan asap hitam diiringi dengan suara batuk dari arah dapur, kontan membuat kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Dan rasa syok pun tak mampu ditampik lagi tatkala suara rintihan yang begitu familiar mulai menggema dengan sangat jelas.

"O-Ouww! P-Panas!"

"Jinki-_yah_?"

Changmin seakan tercekat. Tak salah lagi. Suara itu sudah pasti suara milik _namjachingu_nya. Dan menatap kepulan asap hitam yang semakin menyelubungi dapur—membuat Changmin sadar bahwa situasi yang terjadi di kala itu sangatlah jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Dengan cepat, CEO _Max Corporation_ itu segera berlari keluar kamar dan menerobos kepulan asap yang sudah membentengi penglihatannya dari ruang dapur. Bau hangus pun semakin menyengat dan panorama—dimana Jinki terlihat membungkam mulutnya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan api yang membara di atas kompor—cukup mampu membuat Changmin beraut pucat dan horor.

"Jinki-_yah_! Apa yang sudah terjadi!"

"C-Changmin-_hyung_!"

Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat mendapati Changmin yang sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. _Namja_ raven itu mulai mengibas-ngibaskan asap yang menghantam parasnya dan terlihat memperhatikan keadaan Jinki dengan seksama.

Cukup melegakan. Tak ada guratan luka apapun di tubuh _namjacingu_nya itu.

Setelah berhasil memastikan bahwa Jinki baik-baik saja, atensi Changmin pun kembali mengarah pada kompor dan mencoba memikirkan sebuah cara untuk memadamkan bara apinya.

"Handuk. Aku butuh handuk." Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera bertindak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah kain handuk yang ada di dekat kulkas, mencoba membasahi dengan air dan lalu menangkupkan handuk basah itu di atas kompor. Api yang tadinya menyambar tinggi lantas meredup dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja. Kedua CEO itu pada akhirnya menghela napas dengan raut lega saat keadaan genting telah berhasil dilalui.

"_Omo_... ayam gorengku... hangus semua." Changmin hanya menautkan kedua alisnya saat menatap Jinki yang mulai menghampiri kompor—dan meratapi tiga buah daging ayam yang tampak kehitaman di atas wajan. _Namja_ karamel itu mengerucutkan bibir dan lalu menghela napasnya dengan raut pasrah. Jerih payahnya sungguh berakhir sia-sia. Hanya kekacauan.

Hanya kekacauan saja yang ia dapatkan.

Dan Jinki kembali terhenyak saat Changmin mulai mencengkram bahunya dan melayangkan tanya dengan raut panik. "K-Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Jinki-_yah_? Apakah ada yang terluka? Ayo, katakan! Mana yang sakit? Biar kuobati—"

"_A-Ani, Hyung_. A-Aku tak apa-apa. Aku tak terluka sedikitpun. Kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Jinki cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat Changmin semakin khawatir. _CEO SHINee_ itu bahkan menunjukkan cengiran ringan sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Dan pada akhirnya, panorama keceriaan itu mampu membuat kecemasan Changmin sedikit mereda.

_Namja_ raven itu lantas menghela napasnya, lega. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Jinki-_yah_. Sedari tadi aku sudah cemas mencarimu. Nyatanya kau hampir saja membuat apartemenku terbakar. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya, hah?"

Dan nada yang dibalut dengan ketegasan dan intonasi lantang itu pada akhirnya membuat Jinki tertunduk dengan raut bersalah. "_M-Mianhe, Hyung_. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuat kekacauan di apartemenmu. A-Aku hanya ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu. Tapi sepertinya, aku benar-benar gagal."

"Memasak?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah meragukan pernyataan Jinki. Dan _namjachingu_nya itu semakin tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat, sedikit malu.

"Uhh... a-aku tahu bahwa aku memang payah, _Hyung_. Aku tak terlalu mahir memasak tapi aku justru nekat melakukannya. D-Dan pada akhirnya, semuanya menjadi berantakan. Tapi jangan khawatir! Aku sudah membersihkan beberapa bagian kamar apartemenmu dan merapikan beberapa propertinya! J-Jadi, kau tak perlu lagi repot-repot membersihkannya."

Changmin hanya membisu sejenak mendengar penjelasan itu. Matanya lantas memandangi sudut-sudut ruangan di dekat dapur. Dan apa yang dikatakan Jinki memang benar. Ia tak mendapati segala sesuatunya berantakan—kecuali pada kompor yang baru saja ia padamkan apinya itu. Semuanya sungguh terlihat rapi dan sangat bersih.

Changmin bahkan sedikit takjub dengan tatanan piring-piring bersih yang sudah Jinki rapikan di dalam laci dapurnya. Belum lagi dengan areal ruang tamu dan meja ruang santai yang tak lagi dipadati dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas dokumen kantor. Semuanya telah terorganisir dengan baik. Dan tak ada yang mampu membuat CEO _Max Corporation_ itu terpanah kagum selain hanya menatap apa yang sudah dilakukan Jinki untuknya.

"_M-Mianhe, Hyung_. Maafkan aku atas kekacauan ini. Aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku mampu menjadi seorang _namjachingu_ yang baik untukmu. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Jangan marah, _Hyung_. _J-Jebal... mianhaeyo_."

Permohonan maaf itu diguratkan dengan nada yang begitu rapuh. Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, memejamkan rapat matanya sembari tetap menunduk dan tak berani menatap Changmin. Ia merasa begitu gagal dan tak berguna. Persepsi negatif pun semakin menghantam diri.

Changmin akan menganggapnya bodoh. Itu sudah pasti.

Dan tak ada yang ingin CEO _SHINee_ itu lakukan selain hanya menghantamkan dahinya di hamparan dinding berulang kali.

Namun, persepsi negatif itu nyatanya tak sejalan dengan kenyataan.

Di luar dugaan, Changmin tiba-tiba sudah menarik lengan Jinki dan merengkuh _namjachingu_nya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Aksi itu membuat Jinki terbelalak syok dan membuatnya tak memiliki daya untuk mengucapkan apapun. Dan rona merah tak mampu lagi dihindari oleh Jinki tatkala Changmin sudah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang begitu lembut di hamparan dahinya. Jantung pun seakan meledak dengan begitu hebat.

Semakin lama...

Jalan pikiran Changmin sungguh terlihat seperti labirin enigma yang tak tertebak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku? Membersihkan apartemenku dan bahkan bersusah payah membuatkan makanan sampai seperti ini? Hah! Apa kau berniat untuk membuatku semakin tergila-gila padamu, Lee Jinki? Jika seperti itu, maka kuucapkan selamat karena kau telah berhasil, _Pabo_-_yah_."

"C-Changmin-_hyung_..."

Pernyataan yang diguratkan Changmin dengan nada lirih itu membuat Jinki tertegun. Dan pandangan Jinki pun seakan meredup dalam jala kehangatan yang begitu pekat tatkala sang _namjachingu_ mulai membenamkan paras pada untaian rambut karamelnya. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu memeluknya erat. Dan tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan selain hanya membalas pelukan itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Changmin.

"_Gomawo_, Jinki-_yah_... _gomawo_ karena kau sudah sudi untuk memberikan afeksimu padaku. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah menyenangkanku. Hanya dengan selalu berada di sisiku seperti ini, hal itu sudah cukup untukku."

Suara itu terlampau lembut. Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan menggigil dalam buncahan perasaan yang begitu menghanyutkan. Untuk sesaat, keduanya hanya terdiam sejenak dan tak berucap apapun. Karena hanya dengan saling merengkuh dan menyandarkan diri satu sama lain seperti itu, untaian frase dari hasil persilatan lidah sungguh tak berarti sama sekali.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Paras Jinki kembali berserpih merah tatkala jari jemari Changmin mulai mengusap untaian rambutnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Tatapan dua obsidian milik _namja_ raven itu sungguh terlampau pekat akan afeksi. Sebuah tatapan dimana Jinki selalu saja terlarut di dalamnya.

Dan simpulan senyum tipis pun terlintas indah di paras Changmin, bersamaan dengan atensi Jinki yang kini mengarah padanya.

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu melakukan semua ini untukku, hanya membuatku semakin yakin, bahwa kaulah... satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk menjadi istriku suatu saat nanti, Jinki-_yah_."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Paras Jinki kontan memerah panas mendengar itu. Changmin hanya tertawa pelan sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya pada hamparan mulutnya sendiri. Reaksi syok Jinki begitu lucu dan cukup mampu untuk menghiburnya. Dan mengingat tipikal Jinki, _namjachingu_nya itu sudah pasti akan berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Y-Yah! I-Istri? Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu, _Hyung_! A-Aku... uhhh... aku—"

"_Wae_, Jinki-_yah_? Kau tak mau menjadi istriku?"

"Eh?" Jinki mulai terbelalak saat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan raut sendu. Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berkilah. "_A-Ani, Hyung_! Bukannya aku tak mau untuk menjadi istrimu—"

"Ah, itu berarti kau bersedia 'kan? Baiklah! Setelah urusan ajang _game master_ ini berakhir, aku akan segera memikirkan tanggal pernikahan kita dan mencari tempat-tempat terindah untuk bulan madu kita nantinya." Seringai licik terpancar jelas di paras Changmin. Skak itu pada akhirnya sukses membuat Jinki menganga, kehabisan kata. Mencoba mengelak lagi sungguh percuma. Karena apa yang disimpulkan _namja_ raven itu tak sepenuhnya salah.

Ya, benar. Apa yang sudah diasumsikan Changmin tidaklah salah.

Jika pada akhirnya, _namja_ raven itu melamarnya, maka Jinki tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerimanya.

Namun, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Jinki. Dengan raut penuh dilema, ia pun hanya memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah. Meski mungkin godaan yang dilayangkan Changmin sifatnya hanya sebagai bahan candaan, namun tetap saja Changmin selalu berhasil menjebaknya dalam benang manipulasi. Dan sebagai korban, tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan untuk menangkis manipulasi itu.

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Jinki gentar.

Jika pada akhirnya, menampik manipulasi yang diguratkan Changmin saja ia tak mampu, lalu bagaimana ia akan menghadapi para kompetitornya yang lain—yang mungkin saja jauh lebih licik, berbahaya dan jauh lebih manipulatif dari _namjachingu_nya?

Resiko sebagai seorang CEO. Jinki paham bahwa ia bisa hancur dan mungkin terpuruk bersama dengan korporasinya kapan saja. Namun, jika masa itu tiba nantinya, ia tak ingin membawa Changmin untuk turut hancur bersamanya. Jinki yakin, _CEO Max Corporation _itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya. Tak peduli jika tindakannya itu mungkin bisa menghancurkannya sendiri.

Dan Jinki begitu takut dengan probabilitas itu.

Ia hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Changmin.

"Jinki-_yah_?" Changmin mulai mengernyutkan dahinya, skeptis saat Jinki tak kunjung merespon ucapannya. Pandangan _namja_ karamel itu terlihat kalut, seolah ia berada dalam dimensi persepsinya sendiri. Secara perlahan, Changmin menyangga ujung dagu namjachingunya itu, mencoba untuk mendongakkan atensi Jinki ke arahnya. Dan di saat itulah Changmin melihatnya. Dua buah iris obsidian yang tampak keruh dalam ketakutan tak terdefinisi.

"_H-Hyung_..."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan padaku." Jinki mulai terhenyak saat menatap kontur kecemasan di paras Changmin. Rasa bersalah mengguyur diri. Tak seharusnya ia kembali membuat _namjachingu_nya itu begitu khawatir. Dengan cepat, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpulkan seutas senyum tipis sebagai kamuflase.

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-_hyung_."

Pernyataan itu membuat pandangan Changmin melembut. Tak ada euforia terindah selain hanya menatap bentuk afeksi Jinki terhadapnya. Ia pun lantas meraih jemari _namjachingu_nya itu dan menyematkan jemari mereka satu sama lain.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Jinki-_yah_. Untuk kali ini, ijinkan aku membuktikan padamu bahwa aku layak untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Akan kubuat kau yakin bahwa calon suamimu ini adalah sesosok _namja_ yang bisa diandalkan."

"_Hyung_..."

Kekalutan Jinki seakan meleleh tatkala Changmin mulai mengecup punggung tangannya secara perlahan dan menciumi jari jemarinya dengan begitu lembut. Jantung Jinki berdebar kencang. Tak ada yang ia inginkan selain hanya membalas bentuk afeksi itu. Dan ia pun memberanikan diri untuk meraih paras Changmin dan mencium tipis hamparan pipi _namjachingu_nya itu, membuat simpulan senyum di wajah Changmin semakin merekah dengan indahnya.

"_Let me cook for you then, My future wife. You love chicken, right?"_

Penawaran itu membuat Jinki tertawa kecil. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya di hadapan Changmin, mencoba menjawab dengan frase inggris yang tak kalah fasihnya.

"_Yes, Mr. Shim_. _I really love chicken_."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghidangkan banyak menu ayam setelah ini. Tapi aku harap, rasa cintamu terhadap ayam tak akan melebihi perasaanmu terhadapku, Jinki-_yah_. Sampai kapanpun, kau hanyalah milikku seorang. Aku tak berniat untuk membagimu dengan siapapun termasuk dengan ayam-ayam ini." Dan ancaman yang diguratkan dengan nada cemburu itu hanya membuat suara tawa Jinki terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Tenang saja, _Hyung_. Jika pada akhirnya, ayam-ayam itu lebih menarik perhatianku, maka kau bisa menghukumku dengan cara menduakanku dengan kulkasmu itu."

Gurauan itu pada akhirnya membuat Changmin tertawa. Jinki hanya menyengir saat _namjachingu_nya itu mulai merengkuh bahunya dan mencubit ringan hamparan pipinya. Ya, benar. Untuk kali ini saja, lebih baik segenap spekulasi negatif itu Jinki buang jauh-jauh. Ia mencoba untuk optimis bahwa hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Distopia mungkin akan datang dan mencoba untuk menghancurkan semuanya.

Namun, jika dihadapi bersama-sama, maka titik kehancuran itu pasti bisa diatasi, bukan?

.

.

* * *

Changmin adalah orang yang sangat perfeksionis.

Jinki memahami itu saat hubungan mereka telah berlangsung lebih dari sebulan.

_Shopping Mall_. Tempat itu sejatinya tak terlalu disukai Jinki. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih memilih untuk terdiam di dalam kantor bersama dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas dokumen daripada harus berjalan kaki dan berkeliling mengitari satu persatu _outlet_ pakaian yang ada di dalam _mall_. Sungguh melelahkan. Ia tak akan pernah sudi untuk melakukan ritual _shopping_ di gedung itu jika bukan karena Changmin yang sudah memohon padanya.

"Taemin-_ah_ berkata padaku bahwa saat ini, ia tak memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan beberapa busana yang akan kau pakai saat ajang _game master_ nantinya. Seharusnya, ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah itu. Segenap keperluan dan kebutuhanmu biar aku yang menanggungnya, Jinki-_yah_."

Pernyataan itu diucapkan dengan pandangan yang begitu tulus. Andai saja perasaan yang dipendam Jinki untuk Changmin tak terlampau begitu dalam, mungkin ia akan bisa mengantisipasi sebuah 'neraka' yang kelak ia rasakan. Namun, semuanya telah terlambat. Kini, ia hanya bisa pasrah, membiarkan Changmin mengatur segala sesuatu untuknya.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung_? Menurutku, warnanya cukup bagus—"

"_Ani, ani_. Coba yang lain. Ukurannya terlalu besar untukmu. Dan aku tak suka warnanya." Jinki tak mengguratkan protes sedikitpun saat Changmin selalu saja tak setuju dengan pakaian-pakaian yang ia pilih sendiri. Jinki sendiri juga tak terlalu mengenal _fashion_. Jadi, sebaiknya ia menyerahkan segala sesuatunya pada Changmin. Namun, sisi perfeksionis _namja_ raven itu semakin lama sungguh semakin menyusahkan saja.

"Umm... kalau yang ini, _Hyung_?"

"_Andwae_. Aku tak suka dengan coraknya. Sebaiknya kita coba pergi ke outlet lain. Sepertinya aku melihat _formal-suit_ yang bagus di ujung sana."

Dan Jinki hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah saat puluhan outlet yang ada di dalam gedung _mall_ bertingkat-tingkat itu telah hampir ia masuki semua. Kedua kakinya mulai terasa nyeri. Dan pada akhirnya...

Titik kesabaran Changmin pun semakin terkikis habis.

"_Formal-suit_ macam apa ini? Kau bilang bahwa _style_ seperti ini merupakan _style_ yang sangat digandrungi banyak orang? Jangan bercanda! Bahan kainnya saja sangat tak bermutu. Belum lagi dengan detail jahitannya yang masih tak sempurna. Kau pikir, aku tak tahu dengan perkembangan mode saat ini, hah? Cih! Kau membuat _namjachingu_ku terjebak dalam degredasi _style_ jaman purba saja!"

Jinki hanya mengernyit saat mendengar gertakan bernada tinggi yang sudah diguratkan Changmin pada beberapa staff outlet. Dengan penuh emosi, _namja_ raven itu bahkan melempar beberapa _formal-suit_ yang sudah ditawarkan oleh para staff. Segenap atensi pengunjung pada akhirnya mengarah pada konfrontasi yang dibarakan Changmin. Jinki mulai merasa tak enak dengan hal itu.

"_M-Mianhamnida_! K-Kami masih memiliki beberapa _stock_ yang lain—"

"Tidak perlu. Kami akan mencari di outlet lain. Ayo, kita pergi dari sini, Jinki-_yah_."

"E-Eh? T-Tapi aku masih belum memakai sepatuku, _Hyung_! T-Tunggu—" Jinki cepat-cepat memakai sepatu yang sempat ia lepaskan saat mencoba sebuah busana. Changmin hanya berlalu pergi, tak acuh dengan pandangan yang ia terima dari segenap pengunjung. Sebelum menyusul _namjachingu_nya itu, Jinki pun menyempatkan untuk membungkukkan diri dan meminta maaf. Memang, konfrontasi sengit itu bukanlah kesalahannya.

Tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan segenap orang menaruh impresi buruk terhadap Changmin.

Dan Jinki pada akhirnya paham bahwa usaha yang ia lakukan sejatinya sangat tidak perlu. Segenap pengunjung dan para staff outlet—yang sempat terkejut dengan gertakan Changmin—sepertinya tak terlihat marah ataupun kecewa. Normalnya, jika ada orang yang menggertakmu dengan sangat tidak sopan, maka kau pasti akan mengumpat diam-diam setelah penggertak itu pergi. Namun, Jinki tak menemukan realisasi dari teori itu saat ini.

Segenap staff outlet dan para pengunjung terlihat memaparkan kekecewaan. Mereka kecewa bukan karena merasa malu ataupun marah terhadap Changmin.

Melainkan sebaliknya.

Mereka kecewa karena Changmin telah meninggalkan outlet.

Mereka kecewa karena telah membuat _namja_ berbalut kesempurnaan itu pergi begitu saja.

Ingatlah seorang Shim Changmin. Entitas _namja_ bergelar _sex god_ itu pasti akan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Jinki sadar di saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam gedung _mall_ bersama Changmin dan memasuki beberapa outlet busana, segenap orang pasti akan mengarahkan atensi mereka pada _namjachingu_nya.

Pesona CEO _Max Corporation_ itu bak magnet dengan daya tarikan yang begitu kuat. Terlalu kuat hingga beberapa _ahjussi_ yang berpatroli di pos keamanan _mall_ dan para penjaga toilet terpanah padanya. Belum lagi dengan para _yeoja_ dan _ahjumma_—ah, sudahlah. Jinki sungguh tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Ia paham bahwa Changmin sempurna dan ia bisa memaklumi segenap reaksi publik terhadap _namjachingu_nya itu. Semua sungguhlah wajar.

Namun, entah mengapa... ada perasaan sakit di hati Jinki.

Ia sedikit tak senang menatap segenap pandangan kagum yang dilayangkan orang-orang itu terhadap Changmin.

"_Omo_! _O-Oppa_ bertubuh tinggi yang ada di sana keren sekali!"

"_Annyeong, Oppa_! Apa kau seorang artis? Wajahmu sangat tampan!"

"_Oppa_! Ijinkan kami menjadi fansmu! Kyaaaaaa!"

Dan Jinki hanya dapat mengernyit saat beberapa _yeoja_ dengan seragam pelajar terlihat mengerumuni Changmin di depan outlet. _Namjachingu_nya itu mulai tampak terganggu. Dengan pasrah, ia pun lantas menoleh ke arah outlet dan mengguratkan frase, "Jinki-_yah_, ayo cepatlah."

"_Ne, Hyung_." Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jinki untuk segera beranjak dari dalam outlet dan berdiri di dekat Changmin. _Namjachingu_nya itu lantas mengandeng tangannya erat dan menariknya pergi menuju ke outlet berikutnya, tak peduli dengan para _yoeja_ yang sudah mengerumuninya. Jinki hanya membisu dengan hal itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, helaan napas panjang pun dilakukan Changmin.

"Ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Dari semua outlet yang sudah kita kunjungi, kenapa tidak ada satupun busana yang bagus? Dan lagi, orang-orang itu membuatku muak."

Keluhan yang diguratkan dengan nada kesal itu hanya membuat simpulan senyum tipis tersimpul di paras Jinki. "Bersabarlah, _Hyung_. Sebaiknya, kau tak usah terlalu memikirkan _formal-suit_ yang tepat untukku. Asalkan busananya nyaman kukenakan, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"_Ani_. Tidak bisa begitu, Jinki-_yah_! Tak hanya konsep _game_ saja yang akan dinilai dalam ajang _game master, _tingkah laku dan penampilan kita juga turut dinilai. Apa yang kita pakai, terkadang mewakilkan sedikit dari belahan kepribadian kita. Bahkan warna dari busana kita bisa mempengaruhi faktor psikologi dari orang yang melihatnya." Changmin bersikeras. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap ke arah Jinki.

"Jika kita memakai busana yang tepat, maka hal itu akan menjadi variabel pendukung dalam penilaian para juri. Kita tak bisa meremehkan hal ini. Dan andai saja aku memiliki cukup waktu untuk mendesainkan busanamu, mungkin kita tak perlu bersusah payah mencari busana di _mall_ seperti ini, Jinki-_yah_. Kita sungguh tak memiliki pilihan lain."

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinki mengangguk paham. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mendapati sebuah outlet dengan beberapa patung yang memamerkan busana yang dijual. Simpulan senyum lantas terpancar di paras tampan CEO _Max Corporation_ itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku menemukan apa sudah yang kucari. Ikut aku, Jinki-_yah_!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Sebuah _formal-suit _berwarna putih, dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna _crimson_, dengan detail jahitan sutra yang cukup regal dan juga sebuah dasi hitam serupa syal mini berornamen unik.

Jinki akui bahwa busana itu benar-benar begitu serasi saat dilekatkan di tubuhnya. Changmin bahkan menyengir girang menatap pilihannya itu. Ia telah berhasil memperlihatkan potensi kesempurnaan Jinki dengan cukup maksimal. _Namjachingu_nya kini terlihat begitu tampan, berkarisma dan bahkan terlihat begitu manis.

"Bagaimana, Jinki-_yah_? Apa kau suka dengan busana itu? _Kyeopta_~ Kau terlihat manis sekali." Jinki hanya tersenyum saat menatap pandangan kagum yang dilayangkan Changmin. Dengan penuh antusias, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_. Aku sangat suka dengan busana ini. Pilihan yang bagus, _Hyung_. Kau benar-benar _daebakk_!" Kekehan pelan pun pada akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Changmin saat Jinki mengacungkan ibu jari di hadapannya. Dan di saat ia hendak membayarkan busana itu di meja kasir, lagi-lagi para staff outlet dan beberapa pengunjung kembali melayangkan tatapan terpanah ke arah Changmin. Jinki hanya menggigit bibirnya menatap itu.

Rasa kesal seolah membara di dalam dirinya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi beberapa _yeoja_ untuk masuk ke dalam outlet yang dipijaki Jinki. Lagi-lagi, sekumpulan _yeoja_ itu merupakan _yeoja_ yang sudah diabaikan oleh Changmin tadi. Dan tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain hanya mengerubungi _namjachingu_nya dan mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Terganggu. Sudah jelas, Changmin merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

"_Yah_! Kalian semua pergilah! Aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan kalian! Jangan ganggu aku!" Dengan tegas, Changmin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, percuma. Sekumpulan _yeoja_ itu semakin persisten dan bahkan ada yang nekat mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Changmin. Jinki mulai terhenyak menatap itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan ia pun mulai membuang pandangannya ke samping.

Sakit.

Rasanya begitu sakit menatap orang lain melakukan interaksi terlampau lekat dengan namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Seolah ada hujaman batu yang merajam hati Jinki dengan lalimnya. Hawa posesif kian pekat terasa.

Apakah ini artinya...

'Aku merasakan... _cemburu_?'

"_Oppaaaa_! Lihat aku, _Oppaaa_!"

"_Naneun joaheyo, Oppa_!"

"_Oppaaaaaa_!"

"_Aisshh_! Menyingkirlah dariku!" Rasa jengkel semakin memuncak. Changmin berusaha menepis beberapa sentuhan yang dilayangkan sekumpulan _yeoja_ itu padanya. Dan di saat atensinya mengarah pada sosok Jinki, ia pun mulai terhenyak dengan kontur sendu yang terpancar di paras _namjachingu_nya itu. Sudah jelas bahwa Jinki tak nyaman dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"J-Jinki-_yah_! Tunggu—" Dan Changmin mulai terbelalak saat Jinki memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari outlet. _Namja_ karamel itu tak ingin mendengar jeritan-jeritan _yeoja_ yang menurutnya terdengar semakin menjijikkan saja. Sejatinya, ia tak marah dengan Changmin. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan menunggu _namjachingu_nya itu di luar sampai urusannya dengan para _yeoja_ selesai.

Akan tetapi...

"O-Ouch..." Jinki mulai merintih saat rasa nyeri di kakinya semakin memuncak._ Namja_ karamel itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan mencoba bertumpu pada dinding outlet. Changmin memucat. Panorama dimana Jinki terlihat sakit seolah membuat jantungnya diremas.

"Jinki!" Kedua tangan Changmin mengepal erat. Dengan penuh amarah, ia pun segera mengambil busana Jinki yang sudah dibungkus dalam tas plastik dan lantas melayangkan tatapan tajam pada segenap _yeoja_ yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Cepat. Menyingkir. Dariku."

Nada itu diguratkan dengan cukup lantang. Aura pembunuh pun kian terasa pekat. Bahkan terlalu pekat sampai-sampai segenap _yeoja_ memucat dan mulai menyingkir dari hadapan Changmin. Mereka ketakutan. Dan Changmin tak peduli jika pada akhirnya, impresi mereka mengenai dirinya akan menjadi negatif. Sungguh persetan.

Ia tak akan pernah tertarik dengan sekumpulan _yeoja_ murahan itu.

"A-Ahhkk..."

Dan erangan sakit yang dimuntahkan Jinki pun kembali membuat atensi Changmin tersentak. _Namjachingu_nya itu masih terlihat bertumpu di dinding sembari mencoba memijat kakinya, tak mampu berjalan. Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, Changmin pun segera melangkah menghampirinya dan lantas menjerat kedua lengan Jinki, mencoba mengalungkannya pada bahunya.

Aksi itu membuat Jinki terbelalak kaget.

"_H-Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan? Changmin-_hyung_!" Changmin tak mempedulikan respon syok Jinki saat ia mulai menjerat kedua kaki _namja_ karamel itu dan mencoba untuk menjunjungnya dari belakang. Paras Jinki mulai merona merah tatkala tubuhnya telah merekat rapat di punggung Changmin. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu nekat menggendongnya di muka umum, tak peduli dengan segenap tatapan syok yang dilayangkan oleh orang-orang.

Persetan dengan mereka.

Dan Jinki pun pada akhirnya mulai menjerat bahu Changmin agar tak terjatuh ke bawah. "_Y-Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_! Aku masih bisa berjalan! T-Turunkan aku!"

"Lingkarkan kedua tanganmu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Cepat lingkarkan kedua tanganmu di bahuku." Jinki mulai terhenyak mendengar perintah itu. Kontur keseriusan yang dipancarkan Changmin membuatnya tak berani untuk membarakan perlawanan. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mulai menurutinya dan mencoba untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Changmin.

Dan simpulan senyum lembut pun merekah indah di paras _namja_ raven itu.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini. _Jebal_, peluklah aku dengan cukup erat... Jinki-_yah_. Peluklah aku."

"_Hyung_..."

Permintaan itu membuat jantung Jinki menderu dengan cukup cepat. Rona merah pun tak mampu dihindarkan lagi dari wajahnya. Secara perlahan, ia mencoba untuk mengeratkan dekapannya dan mulai membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Changmin, mendekapnya rapat. Rasa aman dan hangat membasuh diri. Untuk sejenak, _namja_ karamel itu memejamkan mata, membiarkan Changmin terus menggendongnya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Waktu seolah terhenti berputar.

Bersamaan dengan langkah statis Changmin, Jinki pun seolah terlarut dalam jala ketenangan yang begitu pekat. Simpulan senyum merekah lembut di paras keduanya. Seharusnya seperti ini. Memang sudah seharusnya mereka bersama seperti ini. Entitas di sekeliling mereka seolah tak ada artinya. Yang ada di mata Changmin hanyalah Jinki. Sama halnya dengan Jinki yang selalu mengarahkan atensi hati padanya.

Kedua CEO itu terus saja berlalu pergi meninggal gedung mall, tak sadar jika panorama yang telah mereka ciptakan, sejatinya mampu membuat iri siapa saja yang menatapnya. Wujud perasaan mereka sungguh tampak terlampau indah.

Bahkan palung takdir pun seolah pilih kasih dan hanya sudi untuk menaungi ikatan cinta mereka saja.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"_Ani_. Sepertinya sudah agak membaik."

"Syukurlah jika begitu."

Setibanya di apartemen, Changmin mencoba membantu Jinki untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia bahkan menyodorkan segelas air putih dan mulai memijat sebentar kedua kaki _namjachingu_nya itu dengan berhati-hati—tak peduli jika Jinki telah meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dan segenap bentuk afeksi itu sejatinya mampu membuat Jinki tertegun.

Apa yang sudah dilakukan Changmin tak ubahnya seperti afeksi seorang suami terhadap istrinya sendiri.

"_Mianhe_, Jinki-_yah_. Karena keegoisanku, kau jadi kelelahan dan kakimu sampai memar seperti ini. Andai saja aku tahu jika akhirnya begini, aku tak akan mengajakmu berbelanja di dalam mall." Jinki hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat Changmin menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"_Gwenchana, Hyung._ Meskipun melelahkan, setidaknya kita berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kita cari, bukan? Jadi, menurutku, semua ini tidaklah sia-sia."

Diplomasi itu tetap tak mampu melunturkan rasa bersalah di hati Changmin. Pada akhirnya, _namja_ raven itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum tipis. Pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Jinki hanya membuat perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan untuk _namja_ karamel itu kian membuncah tak terbendung. Kebaikan hati dan ketulusan itulah yang menjadi salah satu faktor—mengapa ia begitu mencintai Jinki.

Changmin hanya mampu menemukan kesempurnaan seperti itu di dalam pribadi _namjachingu_nya. Bukan pada orang lain.

"Setelah ini, kita harus segera menetapkan konsep _game_ 3D yang ingin kita angkat. Mengenai konsep _game RPG_ yang _hyun_g usulkan waktu itu, aku cukup setuju. Tapi kita harus merangkai sebuah alur yang berbeda. Menghindari unsur klise itu sulit. Semakin banyak _game RPG_ yang diproduksi di jaman sekarang, semakin banyak pula _game-game_ dengan alur, konsep serta sistem yang serupa."

Jinki lantas menekuk dan merengkuh kedua lututnya, menyangga ujung dagunya di sana. Atensinya tampak memandang ke bawah dengan raut serius. Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap itu. Sejatinya, Jinki sungguh tak sadar jika kontur serius yang ia pancarkan, hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin manis di mata CEO _Max Corporation_ itu tanpa disengaja.

"Sebaiknya, konsep _game RPG_ seperti apa yang harus kita pakai, _Hyung_? Tema pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia? Terlalu klise. Tema kerajaan juga terlalu pasaran. Fantasi? _Outer space_? Atau mungkin... _daily life_? _Aigooo_... aku bingung."

Jinki mulai mengacak untaian rambut karamelnya dengan raut frustasi. Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan dan lantas beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk sejenak, melangkah menuju ke sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijaknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Jinki-_yah_."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, _Hyung_? Merangkai alur dalam sebuah _game _sungguh tak semudah telapak tangan. Kita harus segera menemukan ide yang berbeda. Dan aku mulai kehabisan inspirasi. Beberapa buku referensi yang kau berikan masih belum cukup untuk memberiku ide."

Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Changmin tak jua melunturkan simpulan senyum di wajahnya dan lantas membuka laci di meja yang sudah dihampirinya itu, mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kontur optimis semakin terpancar nyata dalam dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah memikirkan suatu alur konsep yang hendak kuaplikasikan untuk ajang ini."

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Dan Changmin pun mulai berbalik menghadapnya dan kembali menghampiri ranjangnya secara perlahan.

"Memang, kita tak bisa menganggap enteng ajang ini. Tapi kau juga tak perlu memikirkan konsep ini seorang diri, Jinki-_yah_. Aku diangkat sebagai CEO dalam _Max Corporation_ bukan tanpa alasan. Percayalah padaku. Kemenangan pasti akan berada di tangan kita."

"T-Tapi, bagaimana jika ada yang membuat konsep serupa—"

"Tenang saja. Aku jamin, konsepku ini akan berbeda." Sesaat setelah Changmin kembali terduduk di atas ranjang, ia pun segera menyangga ujung dagu Jinki dan mencoba untuk membuka rahang _namjachingu_nya itu secara perlahan. Jinki terbelalak saat sesuatu—berbentuk bola kecil, yang sudah diambil Changmin dari lacinya tadi—mulai disematkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan Changmin hanya menyengir saat menatap ekspresi syok yang tergambar di paras CEO _SHINee_ itu.

"Mmnnhh... a-apa ini, _Hyung_? _Lollipop_?"

"Rasa _strawberry_. Aku harap lollipop itu bisa sedikit membuatmu tenang."

Jinki hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan _lollipop_ yang baru saja disematkan Changmin ke dalam mulutnya. Sebuah lollipop merah muda yang dilapisi dengan gula-gula putih dengan rasa _vanilla_ serta ditumpu dengan batang sedotan berwarna putih. Entitas lollipop itu membuat Jinki mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan Changmin lantas terduduk tepat di sebelah Jinki, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ karamel itu. "Sebuah _game_ _RPG_ yang menceritakan petualangan beberapa pengembara generasi muda di era futuristik—yang mencoba untuk membangkitkan kecintaan universal mereka pada entitas _game_ di muka bumi. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mmmhh..." Jinki berpikir sejenak. Ia menyangga ujung dagunya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah yang sama pada sandaran Changmin, membiarkan _namjachingu_nya itu mencuri kesempatan dengan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di hamparan pipinya.

"Cukup unik. Sangat menarik."

"Tujuan ajang _game master_ adalah untuk melahirkan para generasi muda yang kelak akan menciptakan _game-game_ inovatif di era futuristik nanti. Kenapa kita tidak aplikasikan saja konsep ini langsung pada _game_nya? Dengan begitu, segenap _gamer_ akan mampu merealisasikan imajinasi mereka—dengan menjadi para generasi muda itu sendiri."

"B-Benar juga yang kau katakan, _Hyung_! Merekalah yang akan merangkai dan merealisasikan konsep imajinatif itu sendiri. Bukan kita. Kenapa aku tidak terpikir sampai ke sana?"

Jinki terbelalak takjub mendengar penjelasan itu. Dan Changmin hanya menyeringai licik saat lagi-lagi ia berhasil mendaratkan ciuman kedua di hamparan pipi _namjachingu_nya itu—tanpa disadari oleh yang bersangkutan. Namun, di saat ia hendak menautkan mulutnya di mulut Jinki, _namja_ itu kembali menyematkan _lollipop_ ke dalam mulutnya. Gagal. Changmin hanya dapat mengerang dengan raut kecewa.

"Mmnnhh... jika konsep ini diterapkan, maka imajinasi dari para _gamer_ tak akan bisa dibatasi dalam sebuah _game-platform_! _Daebakk_! Kau benar-benar jenius, Changmin-_hyung_!" Jinki mengguratkan pujian ditengah-tengah _lollipop_ yang dihisapnya. Changmin menyeringai bangga dan mulai mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke hamparan bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk memeras otakku demi konsep ini. Apakah kau tak berniat untuk memberikan sebuah _reward_ pada calon suamimu ini, Jinki-_yah_?"

"Eh?" Dan Jinki mengerutkan dahinya saat CEO _Max Corporation_ itu terus saja mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke hamparan bibirnya. Rona merah pun pada akhirnya tak mampu ditampik lagi.

"_Y-Yah_! Dasar, _Yadong-hyung_! Kau sudah mencium pipiku dua kali! Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan hal itu!"

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar itu. "Tapi kau tak keberatan dengan hal itu 'kan? Buktinya, kau membiarkanku menciummu tadi."

"_M-Mwoh_!" Dan paras Jinki pun semakin memerah pekat. Ia mulai gelagapan saat seringai licik semakin terpancar nyata di paras tampan Changmin. "S-Sebaiknya, kita lupakan saja topik pembicaraan ini. Aku ingin bermain _candypang _sekarang! Jangan ganggu aku, _Hyung_!"

Dan Changmin hanya melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus saat Jinki cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Jangan kira bahwa Changmin akan menyerah begitu saja. Tidak. _Namja_ raven itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan secercah perhatian dari Jinki. Dan ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Dengan simpulan senyum licik, ia pun lantas mendekat ke arah Jinki dan mulai menarik batang _lollipop_ itu dari mulut _namjachingu_nya. Rasa terkejut tak mampu dihindari Jinki saat ia sudah tak bisa merasakan _lollipop strawberry_ itu di lidahnya lagi. Dan parasnya kembali merona merah saat atensinya mendapati Changmin yang sudah menghisap _lollipop_ itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Yah_! Itu _lollipopku_, _Hyung_! Kembalikan!"

"Mnnhh... _aniyo_~ Jika kau ingin _lollipop_ ini kembali, coba saja ambil dariku." Changmin mulai menyeringai sembari melambaikan jemarinya ke arah Jinki, menantang _namja_ karamel itu mendekat padanya. Figur yang ditantang semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh, jadi kau tak berani menantangku, Jinki-_yah_? Apa kau takut jika kau tak bisa mengalahkanku lagi dan hanya bisa mengandalkan _go fish_ untuk mempertahankan gelar kemenanganmu, Hmm? Dasar, Penakut." Dan untaian frase itu membuat Jinki membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"_Yah_! Aku bukan penakut!"

"_Come here then... My wife_."

Dan tantangan itu semakin membuat Jinki merasa kesal. Nekat, ia mulai mendekat ke arah Changmin dan mencoba untuk meraih batang lollipop yang sudah tersemat di mulut _namjachingu_nya itu. Namun, sayang. Bukanlah Changmin namanya jika ia tak memiliki rencana terselubung. Dengan cepat ia menjauhkan parasnya dari jangkauan jemari Jinki, membuat _namja_ karamel itu mau tak mau harus semakin maju mendekatinya.

"Yah! _Hyung_! Kembalikan _lollipop_ku—w-woooaahh!"

Jinki mulai terhenyak saat Changmin tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya menghantam tepat di atas tubuh _namja_ raven itu. Dengan gerakan tak terbaca mata, Changmin mengeluarkan _lollipop_ dari dalam mulutnya dan lantas menautkan parasnya pada paras Jinki secepat mungkin, menciumnya lekat. Paras Jinki merona merah. Dan erangan pun tak mampu terbendung dengan invasi lidah yang kuat itu.

"Mmmnhh—_h-hyung_—" Resistensi Jinki seolah memudar. Changmin semakin memperdalam kontak mulut yang ia lakukan dengan semakin menekan paras Jinki padanya. Debaran jantung seolah meledak. Belitan lidah yang dihunuskan Changmin seolah membuat Jinki merasa mabuk. Benang-benang saliva itu berguguran. Dan tanpa sadar, tubuhnya pun telah direngkuh dengan begitu kuat bersamaan dengan Changmin yang mengubah posisinya dengan berada di atas Jinki.

"A-Ahh—Hhhnn..." Erang dan desah itu meninggi. Himpitan paras mereka semakin tak bercelah. Seberapa keras Jinki berusaha untuk memegang dominasi. Tak akan bisa. Ia tak akan mampu menahan tikaman lidah Changmin yang terus saja menghunus terlampau dalam. Dan Jinki tak keberatan dengan dominasi ganas itu. Karena sejatinya, dominasi itu merupakan gambaran tentang betapa besarnya perasaan yang dirasakan Changmin untuknya.

_Namja_ raven itu begitu mencintainya.

Bahkan di saat keterbatasan oksigen semakin menipis, Changmin pun tak memiliki niatan sama sekali untuk mengakhiri kontak mulut itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa selamanya mencium Jinki. Secara perlahan, ia pun menarik diri dan membiarkan benang saliva mengikat pada ujung lidah keduanya.

"Hhahh... hhh..." Jinki mencoba mengatur olah napasnya. Paras _namja_ itu terlihat begitu memerah dan panas. Kelopak matanya meredup setengah. Untaian rambut karamelnya tampak terburai tak pandang arah. Dibalik kontur sayu yang diperlihatkannya, _namjachingunya_ itu sungguh tampak indah di mata Changmin.

"Kau tahu, Jinki-_yah_? Betapa aku begitu... mencintaimu."

"_H-Hyung_..." Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk mengusap hamparan pipi Jinki dengan lembut. Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk terhanyut dalam sentuhan itu. Di saat jemari Changmin mulai terarah pada hamparan bibirnya, _namja_ karamel itupun lantas membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mencoba mencium tipis jari jemari itu.

Segenap pembuluh darah Changmin seolah berdesir hebat. Dua iris obsidian itupun semakin menggelap begitu pekat.

_Lebih._

Kedua _namja_ itu membutuhkan kontak... lebih.

"Dan daripada kau bermain _candypang_ dan mengabaikanku, aku lebih senang jika kau bermain _'candypang'_ bersamaku."

Changmin pun segera menyematkan _lollipop_nya kembali ke dalam mulut. Ia patahkan batang sedotan _lollipop_ itu dan lantas mendekat, mencoba mengikis jaraknya dengan Jinki. Paham dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan Changmin, pada akhirnya jantung _namja_ karamel itupun berdebar cepat. Wajahnya memerah pekat tatkala Changmin mulai menautkan kedua mulut mereka satu sama lain dan kembali melumatnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Hnnghh..." Jinki mengerang pelan saat _lollipop_ itu disematkan ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua lidah pun beradu sengit dan saling membelit bola permen itu begitu rekat. Manis. Kontak mulut itu begitu manis. Sejatinya bukan hanya efek dari lelehnya _lollipop_ itu saja yang menjadi faktor mengapa kontak intim itu begitu manis dan adiktif.

Melainkan perasaan mereka.

Perasaan merekalah yang membuat kontak intimasi itu semakin terasa begitu memabukkan, bak ekstasi.

Euforia semakin memuncak. Jinki pun menyematkan jemarinya pada untaian rambut raven Changmin, membuat _CEO Max Corporation_ itu mengerang pelan dengan usapan lembut yang ia layangkan. Dan Jinki tak mampu menahan desahnya tatkala Changmin semakin menghimpit parasnya dan semakin melumat mulutnya dengan terlampau dalam.

Gumpalan _lollipop _perlahan menipis. Temperatur tubuh pun semakin memanas. Dan benang-benang saliva kembali menggenang, membasahi sudut mulut keduanya. Bukti bahwa intimasi itu sungguh terlampau intens.

"A-Ahhnn... Hhggnhh..." Ada getaran tak biasa yang dirasakan Jinki tatkala jemari Changmin mulai menyusuri beberapa bagian tubuh teratasnya. Tindakan itu adalah refleks. Changmin tak berniat untuk mencumbunya secara paksa. _Namja_ raven itu telah berjanji bahwa ia akan menunggu sampai Jinki siap melakukannya. Dan Jinki yakin bahwa _namjachingu_ yang sangat ia cintai itu tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

"_H-Hyung_—Mnnhhh..."

Lenguhan itu membuat Changmin hampir kehilangan kendali nalarnya. Tak ada yang terdengar lebih indah dari suara Jinki yang merapuh dan memanggilnya. Akan terkesan munafik jika ia tak mengakui bahwa tak ada _'ketegangan'_ yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Hasrat itu membuncah ruah. Changmin sungguh ingin memiliki Jinki secara utuh. Ia ingin menandai _namja_ karamel itu sebagai miliknya seorang. Namun, ia juga tak ingin egois.

Yang terpenting bagi Changmin hanyalah kebahagiaan Jinki.

Dan hanya mencumbu hamparan mulutnya dengan begitu intim seperti ini, rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ritual penyatuan tertinggi itu pasti akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan benar-benar menyatu. Dan Changmin akan berusaha untuk mencintai _namja_ karamel itu dengan segenap entitas perasaannya. Ini adalah ikrar tertingginya.

"Mmmnhh—H-Hahhh... hhh..."

Sesaat setelah _lollipop_ itu benar-benar habis, keduanya pun lantas memutus kontak untuk sejenak dan mencoba mengatur olah napas mereka yang terputus. Entah, sudah berapa lama kontak mulut yang sangat intim itu berlangsung. Keduanya sungguh tak peduli. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan—belumlah cukup untuk mewakilkan betapa dalam perasaan yang sudah mereka rasakan satu sama lain.

Akan tetapi...

Kontak itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggapai relung euforia.

"Jinki-_yah_..."

Suara itu terdengar begitu berat. Jinki—yang masih terlihat sedikit lelah dan terengah-engah—pada akhirnya mengarahkan atensi pada Changmin. Di sana, ia menatap simpulan senyum terindah yang mampu membuat dadanya lagi-lagi berdentum dalam kecepatan tertinggi. _Namjachingu_nya itu begitu tampan dengan kontur bahagia yang mewarnainya.

"Changmin-_hyung_."

"_I love you."_

Dan ungkapan perasaan—yang selalu diguratkan secara klise itu—nyatanya menjadi satu-satunya mantra yang mampu membuat Jinki semakin bertekuk lutut di hadapan Changmin. Tulus. Perasaan _namja_ raven itu sungguh terlampau tulus, tak berujung. Simpulan senyum pun pada akhirnya turut merekah indah di paras Jinki. Bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang mulai mengusap lembut hamparan pipi Changmin.

Intuisinya pun juga menjeritkan untaian frase yang sama.

"_I love you too... hyung."_

Dan Changmin pun mendaratkan ciuman tipis sekali lagi dan mulai menyeringai dengan raut usil. "Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang... aku akan membeli banyak sekali _lollipop_."

"_Yadong-hyung_." Jinki hanya tertawa pelan dengan pernyataan itu. Ia daratkan sebuah pukulan ringan di bahu Changmin dan lantas melayangkan tatapan sarkas. "Kau sudah menodai persepsiku mengenai _candypang, Hyung_. Setelah ini, aku tak akan bisa berkosentrasi saat memainkan _game_ itu di ponselku."

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya tinggal memainkannya denganku 'kan? Aku yakin, kau lebih menyukai _candypang_ku daripada _candypang_ di ponselmu itu." Changmin menyeringai licik. Dan ia hanya tertawa saat Jinki kembali mendaratkan pukulan ringan di bahunya dengan raut memerah pekat. _Namja_ karamel itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum pada akhirnya, seringai ambigu tersimpul di paras Jinki.

"Dan kau tahu, _Hyung. _Selama ini, aku tak pernah kalah dalam game _candypang_. Scoreku selalu menduduki peringkat atas. Dan aku benci dikalahkan _dalam_ game itu."

Pandangan Changmin menggelap mendengar itu. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menjilat hamparan bibirnya sendiri sembari menyeringai, penuh konspirasi licik. "Apa kau bermaksud untuk menyiratkan padaku bahwa kau ingin 'memenangkan' _candypang_ ini dariku, Jinki-_yah_? Jika seperti itu, aku sungguh tak keberatan untuk menerima tantanganmu. Sama sekali tak keberatan~"

"_Y-Yah_! Aku hanya—mmnnhhh—" Dan belum sempat Jinki merespon lebih jauh, lagi-lagi Changmin sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang begitu dalam. Dan tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan selain hanya pasrah dan membalas ciuman itu sedalam yang ia mampu. Memang, dibalik kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Changmin, terpatri pula beberapa kekurangan dan kelemahan dalam _namjachingu_nya itu. Namun, Jinki akan menerima dengan apa adanya.

Karena ia sungguh sangat mencintai CEO _Max Corporation_ itu.

Dan mulai sekarang, dari segenap permainan yang pernah ia mainkan, hanya ada satu permainan—dimana Jinki mampu mendapatkan sensasi euforia yang begitu supremasi. Hanya ada satu permainan dimana ia tak terlalu ambisius dalam mengejar kemenangan. Hanya ada satu permainan yang didedikasikan untuknya. Dan mungkin, hanya ada satu permainan dimana hanya ia saja yang mampu memainkannya.

Permainan itu adalah...

Bermain '_candypang'_ dengan seorang... Shim Changmin.

.

.

* * *

"Apakah hal ini sudah pasti? Ia akan berpartisi dalam ajang _Game Master_?"

"_Ne_. Sudah dapat kami pastikan bahwa Shim Changmin akan berpartisipasi dalam ajang _Game Master_ tahun ini. Dan ia akan berkolaborasi dengan Lee Jinki, _CEO_ dari _SHINee Corporation_."

"Lee Jinki..."

Untaian rambut brunet panjang tampak tersibak dengan angkuhnya. Sesosok _yeoja_ dengan paras cantik bak dewi terlihat duduk di mejanya dengan raut penuh enigma. Selembar foto yang diletakkan di hadapannya membuat dahinya sedikit berkerut serius. Jemari lentik itu lantas memperhatikan gambaran seorang Lee Jinki yang tampak tersenyum pada potrait foto.

"Jadi, dialah _namjachingu_ dari Changmin-_oppa_? Menarik sekali. Mengingat rival terberatku adalah seorang _namja _sepertinya."

Simpulan senyum tajam terpancar begitu jelas dalam paras cantik _yeoja_ itu. Ia pun menyematkan jari jemarinya dan lalu menengok sekilas ke hamparan dinding ruangan. Puluhan foto dengan bingkai-bingkai pigura bergaya klasik seolah memadati setiap celah dindingnya. Dan figur yang tergambar dalam foto-foto itu...

Merupakan figur _namja_ berambut raven, berwajah dewa dengan segenap kesempunaan yang dimilikinya.

"Changmin-_oppa_."

_Yeoja_ itu lantas mengguratkan nama dari identitas figur _namja_ yang tergambar pada segenap foto di ruangannya. Shim Changmin. Ya, benar. Segenap foto yang terpasang di hamparan dinding ruangannya merupakan foto dari CEO _Max Corporation_ itu. Sang _yeoja_ hanya tersenyum ambigu saat menatap berbagai ekspresi Changmin yang terpampang pada kumpulan foto miliknya.

Tersenyum. Terdiam. Sedih. Marah. Serius. Dan bahkan... tertawa.

Segenap ekspresi yang ditampakkan oleh _namja_ raven itu semakin membuat simpulan senyum melebar di paras sang _yeoja_. Pandangannya berkilat posesif, seolah tersirat sebuah jala kegilaan di sana. Seringai yang ia pancarkan—sejatinya semakin jauh dari definisi keindahan. Psiko. _Yeoja_ itu sungguh terlihat seperti psiko-maniak yang senang menebarkan distopia dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain.

Ya. Mungkin saja ia memang seperti itu.

Ia seperti itu berkat bara posesif yang sudah membakar habis mata hatinya sendiri.

"Oh, _Oppa_... tak kusangka. Kau bisa melupakanku secepat ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah dimiliki oleh _namja_ ini sampai-sampai kau bisa tergila-gila padanya?" seringai ambigu kembali terpatri di paras _yeoja_ itu. Ia pun pada akhirnya menyandarkan hamparan punggungnya di bantalan kursi sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Dua iris matanya kembali memandang foto Jinki.

Dan simpulan senyum licik penuh konspirasi mengembang perlahan di parasnya.

"Menarik. Ini benar-benar sangat menarik. Permainan baru saja dimulai, _Oppa_. Kita lihat saja, sampai berapa lama lagi hubunganmu dengan _namjachingu_mu itu... bertahan."

* * *

**A/N:** Mianhe untuk segala typo(s), kesalahan penulisan dan kadar redundansi yang mungkin makin parah. Konsekuensi nyicil di tengah tekanan projek UAS. Jadinya ya begini. Abal. *sigh*

Next chapter, sudah jelas konflik mulai masuk. Dan setelah ini, saya bakalan HIATUS sampe akhir januari dikarenakan jadwal UAS yang udah di depan mata. Jadi, mohon maaf sekali lagi buat yang pengen updet cepet. LOL. Saya bakalan updet lagi di akhir januari. So, stay tune aja! :D *grins*

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview! Sebagian dari bara semangat saya asalnya adalah dari review kalian semua :3 Jangan lupa review lagi ya! Berhubung ini updet terakhir saya sebelum UAS. Ayo, yang merasa silent reader! Review, review! :P *slapped*

Wokeh, see you all in the next chapter! Kamsahamnida! =D


	21. 8th Reincarnation Part 6

**A/N: **Mohon maaf jika apdet saya kelamaan u.u" Saya barusan kelar UAS. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya persembahkan 10 ribu word lebih di chapter ini just for you all! Niatnya pengen saya bagi jadi dua part. Namun, berhubung banyak yang protes, jadinya ya saya jadiin satu di chapter ini. Semoga bisa sedikit memuaskan.

Dan harap siapkan camilan dan mungkin insto(?) karena chapter kali ini lumayan padat merayap. Enjoy it guys~ *grins*

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo)**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Why does it scream out so loudly?**_

_**I will wake up from the dream. Why, do you feel empty?**_

_**Don't come here This is my ocean**_

_**I am busy fighting against pain that I've never thought of**__**" – Kim Jaejoong – Mine**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 6**

"Jadi, menurutku sangatlah tepat jika _game_ ini diaplikasikan pada _segment_ pasar remaja hingga dewasa. Sistem permainannya juga tak terlalu rumit dan siapapun pasti akan bisa menikmatinya—"

"Tak terlalu rumit? Sepertinya kau hanya berpendapat berdasarkan subyektifmu sendiri, Jinki-_ssi_. Bagaimana jika banyak yang tak tahu dengan kombinasi kode ataupun _password_ rahasia untuk membuka _terrain-terrain_ barunya? Tidakkah hal itu akan terkesan sia-sia?"

"Ah, i-itu..."

"Dan lagi. _Genre_ dari _game_ ini masih belum terlalu jelas. Jika kau hendak mencampur banyak elemen seperti unsur _fighting _hingga unsur visual novelnya, seharusnya kau jangan mengkonsepnya secara setengah-setengah."

"Eh? Setengah-setengah? Apa maksud—"

"_Timing_ yang dibutuhkan untuk konfrontasi _player_ dengan _CPU-Enemy _jugaterlalu lama. Hal ini hanya akan menyebabkan kadar jenuh meningkat. Belum lagi dengan pertengahan alurnya yang terkesan monoton. Semuanya begitu tanggung."

"Tapi jika _timing_ dalam konfigurasi _fighting_ dipercepat, hal itu akan mempengaruhi proses _loading_—"

"_Square enix_ saja mampu menciptakan _engine_ khusus yang mampu menjadikan konfrontasi _fighting_ dalam _game_ _Final Fantasy_ mereka menjadi _Real time event_."

"Tapi setidaknya, _timing_ yg diperlambat itu akan bermanfaat bagi para _gamer_ untuk memikirkan strategi—"

"Haha! Strategi? Tch! Benar-benar tidak efisien. Mereka semua pasti menguap kantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur."

"T-Tapi k-konsep ini sudah—"

"Dan wajahmu terlalu manis untuk seorang CEO. Bisakah kau mengurangi kadar kemanisanmu itu, Jinki-_ssi_? Aku tak bisa berkosentrasi."

"_M-MWOH_!"

Jinki hanya dapat terbelalak dengan rona merah di parasnya tatkala Changmin melayangkan seringai licik dan memandang usil.

Sudah hampir dua jam kedua CEO itu berada di dalam kamar—berdebat panas dengan hawa ketegangan yang semakin memuncak. Mereka tidak terlibat dalam perselisihan atau perkelahian apapun. Mereka nyatanya berdebat sengit hanya untuk melatih kemampuan presentasi yang akan mereka sampaikan saat ajang _Game Master_ berlangsung. Bisa dibilang, semua perdebatan itu hanyalah sandiwara.

Sebuah sandiwara untuk menguji sejauh mana mereka dapat menangkis argumen-argumen skeptis yang akan diberikan oleh para kompetitor nantinya.

Memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang juru bicara, Jinki pada akhirnya berdiri di dekat hamparan dinding—dengan pantulan LCD yang menampilkan beberapa slide presentasi mengenai konsep game yang sudah mereka buat. Dan melihat posisi Changmin yang sudah terduduk santai dengan raut remeh di hamparan punggung ranjangnya, sudah jelas bahwa _namja_ raven itulah yang berperan sebagai pihak kompetitor.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu dan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa hari lagi, sebuah rapat final akan diadakan untuk memfiksasikan konsep dari segenap tim yang menjadi perwakilan Korea.

Dan sebagai seorang CEO yang masih tergolong amatir dan belum mengenal kejamnya kompetisi _Game Master_, sudah sewajarnya Changmin melatih mental Jinki dengan beberapa percobaan _brain storming. _Ia terus saja melayangkan skak _statement_ yang cukup menohok dan sangat tajam. Dan hal itu nyatanya sukses membuat _namjachingu_nya sedikit kelabakan.

Setelah menyeka butiran keringat yang mengalir di hamparan keningnya, Jinki pun pada akhirnya melayangkan pandangan skeptis. "Sepertinya pernyataan terakhirmu mengenaiku tidaklah relevan, _Hyung_."

"Hahaha... _mianhe_. _I can't help it_. Aku sungguh terdistraksi dengan wajahmu, Jinki-_yah_. Kau terlihat begitu pucat dan gugup. _That's cute_."

Masih dengan seringai usil, Changmin pun mulai mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Jinki. Terbelalak. Figur yang dilayangkan kedipan mata hanya dapat terbelalak dengan raut yang semakin memerah. Ketus, Jinki pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, _Hyung_! Bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main saat ini. Kau selalu saja membuatku terpojok setiap kali aku mencoba untuk mempresentasikan konsep _game_ kita dengan baik. Tidakkah justifikasi yang kau berikan terlalu kejam? Ini juga merupakan konsep _game_ rancanganmu. Mengapa kau bisa mengekpos semua kelemahannya seperti itu?"

Simpulan senyum pun tergurat tipis di paras Changmin.

"Aku sengaja melakukan hal itu, Jinki-_yah_. Tekanan yang akan kau hadapi dalam ajang nanti akan jauh lebih menegangkan daripada justifikasi dan statemen skeptis yang sudah kulayangkan saat ini. Ajang _game master_ sangatlah keras. Aku hanya ingin mentalmu menjadi siap." Penjelasan logis itu hanya membuat Jinki menghela napasnya.

"_Arasseo_, Changmin-_hyung_. Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan dengan metode pelatihan mental ini. Hanya saja, aku sedikit was-was. Aku masih belum mampu melakukan manuver untuk mematahkan segenap justifikasi skeptis itu. Belum lagi dengan kelemahan dalam konsep game kita. Aku sungguh kelabakan jika harus memikirkan sebuah solusi yang cepat untuk menutupi semua kelemahan itu."

Frase itu diguratkan dengan nada yang begitu pesimis. Jinki lantas tertunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Changmin hanya membisu, membiarkan penjelasan lanjutan kembali terucap dari mulut _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku takut jika apa yang akan kulakukan ini hanya membuat tim kita semakin jauh dari kemenangan, Changmin-_hyung_."

"Di situlah letak permasalahannya."

"Eh?"

"Percaya diri. Kau harus bisa lebih percaya diri."

Pernyataan itu diucapkan dengan tegas. Changmin segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan lantas menghampiri Jinki yang tengah berdiri dengan kontur tak paham di rautnya. "Semakin kau terlihat takut dan lemah, maka para kompetitor kita akan terus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk semakin memojokkan dan menghancurkanmu."

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki terkesiap. "T-Tapi, bagaimana dengan kelemahan konsep game kita, _Hyung_? Secara realistis, segenap justifikasi dan statemen skeptis yang kau layangkan tadi sungguh tidak mengada-ada. Konsep game rancangan kita sepertinya masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna—"

"Janganlah termakan dengan segenap statemen skeptis itu. Ini hanyalah permainan manipulasi. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya. Percaya pada dirimu sendiri dan percaya bahwa konsep game yang sudah kita rancang bersama-sama ini, kelak akan membawa sebuah perubahan baru, Jinki-_yah_."

"_H-Hyung_..."

Pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Changmin seolah mampu membuat Jinki terhenyak dalam perasaan takjub. Dan rona merah sedikit berpijar pada wajahnya tatkala _namjachingu_nya itu sudah berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya dan mulai mengusap hamparan pipinya secara perlahan.

"Lagipula, kau tak akan menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Kita adalah satu tim. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu sampai kapanpun. Tak akan kubiarkan para kompetitor itu merendahkanmu. Akulah yang akan melawan mereka dan melindungimu. Kau juga harus percaya padaku."

Tak ada yang lebih menghangatkan Jinki tatkala Changmin tak jua melunturkan simpulan senyum tulus di paras tampannya. Rasa aman kembali menerpa. Ketenangan hakiki itu akan berpijar selama Jinki berada di dekat Changmin seperti ini. Bahkan hanya dengan menatap dua iris obsidian itu dalam-dalam, Jinki seolah merasakan sensasi kasih yang tak berujung.

Ia bersyukur karena ia berada dalam satu tim yang sama dengan _namja_ raven itu.

Karena ia yakin...

Semuanya akan menjadi berantakan tanpa kehadiran Changmin.

Tanpa disadari, CEO _Max Corporation _itu nyatanya telah bertransisi menjadi sumber kekuatan terbesar Jinki.

Tak keberatan.

Jinki sungguh tak keberatan dengan realisasi itu.

"_Gomawo_ karena sudah membimbingku sampai seperti ini, _Hyung_. Aku sungguh berharap bahwa nantinya, presentasi yang kubawakan berjalan dengan baik. Aku tak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Aku akan selalu berusaha keras... untukmu."

Simpulan senyum di paras Changmin melebar. Determinasi kuat yang dibarakan Jinki hanya membuat rasa kagumnya terhadap _namjachingu_nya itu semakin bertambah. Dedikasi itu tergambar kongkrit. Jinki sungguh mendevosikan diri untuknya. Secara perlahan, ia pun mulai mengarahkan jemarinya di ujung dagu Jinki dan sedikit mendongakkan paras _namja_ karamel itu ke arahnya.

"Aku yakin, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Dan sebagai imbalan atas segenap kerja kerasmu, aku pastikan bahwa kemenangan itu akan berada di tangan kita. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menarik kembali kata-kataku. Aku menyusun sebuah target dan aku akan berusaha untuk menggapai target itu apapun yang terjadi."

Untaian frase yang diucapkan Changmin dengan kontur serius itu membuat Jinki memandang takjub.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu, sejujurnya aku sungguh kagum dengan wibawa dan karisma yang kau miliki."

"_Mwoh_? _Jinjja_?" Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jinki hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan canggung.

"_Ne_. Kau hebat. Sangat tampan. Jenius. Dan begitu luar biasa. Hanya kau satu-satunya _namja_ yang menjadi tipe idealku. Apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, semuanya sangat sempurna... di mataku."

Changmin terhenyak syok. Sungguh tak biasanya Jinki memujinya secara terang-terangan seperti itu. Rasa bangga menghantam diri bersamaan dengan seringai puas yang terpancar di paras tampannya. Ingin rasanya ia menggoda Jinki, berharap bahwa pujian itu adalah tanda bahwa _CEO SHINee_ itu begitu mencintainya.

Namun, di saat ia ingin merealisasikannya, niatnya pun urung tatkala menatap simpulan senyum yang terbingkai di paras manis _namjachingu_nya itu. Sebuah simpulan senyum dengan kontur miris dan ironi yang tak kasat mata.

Tak biasanya.

Tak biasanya Jinki tersenyum pahit seperti itu.

"Kau begitu sempurna dan terkadang... aku sedikit iri denganmu, Changmin-_hyung_. Aku sungguh ingin sepertimu. Menjadi seorang pemimpin dengan ambisi dan tekad yang cukup kuat. Menjadi seorang pemimpin yang mampu memimpin korporasimu tanpa merasa gentar sedikitpun. Reputasimu menanjak dengan sangat gemilang. Semua orang pun kagum terhadapmu. Seolah tak ada yang tak mungkin kau dapatkan di dunia ini. Sungguh... _Daebakk_. Benar-benar sempurna."

Rangkaian pujian itu terdengar janggal. Apa yang diguratkan Jinki tak lagi terdengar indah bagi Changmin. Bagaimana ia bisa senang mendengarnya saat secara tak langsung, _namjachingu_nya itu seolah ingin merendahkan dirinya sendiri? Pujian itu terlumuri dengan nada pahit. Dan lagi, sepertinya Jinki terlalu memandangnya terlampau sempurna.

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya.

Tidak. Ia tak suka jika Jinki memiliki persepsi seperti itu.

Memang, Changmin akui bahwa mungkin, banyak orang yang memandangnya begitu sempurna. Tanpa celah kelemahan sedikitpun. Tanpa setitik kegagalan apapun. Namun, salah. Salah besar jika kesimpulan seperti itu menjadi penggambaran entitasnya secara mutlak.

Ia juga manusia biasa dengan banyak keterbatasan.

Dan Jinki tak sadar jika eksistensinyalah yang membuat Changmin merasa sempurna.

Sungguh, dari sekian banyaknya senyum indah yang selalu dipancarkan _namjachingu_nya itu...

Baru kali ini, Changmin merasa sesak tatkala menatapnya.

"Aku hanyalah seorang amatir yang tak terlalu memahami dunia bisnis, game dan harapan segenap _gamer_ di dunia ini. Konspirasi licik, permainan manipulasi, strategi untuk saling menjatuhkan—aku tak terlalu paham dengan semua itu karena aku hanyalah orang naif yang lebih mementingkan aspek kejujuran di atas apapun. Kemampuan otakku mungkin menjadi satu-satunya modalku untuk menjabat sebagai seorang CEO. Namun, aku tak yakin dengan kemampuanku dalam menjadi seorang pemimpin."

Pandangan miris semakin terpancar jelas. Jinki tersenyum dengan respon diam yang ditampakkan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu seolah paham bahwa ia hanya ingin didengarkan. Dibalik arogansi dan ego supremasi yang dimiliki Changmin, sejatinya tersimpan pula jala kepekaan dan tirai empati dengan tingkat kesadaran yang cukup tinggi.

Ia hanya akan memaparkan sisi itu terhadap Jinki.

Dan hal itu menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa Jinki begitu mencintai _namjachingu_nya.

"Meskipun banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku telah berhasil memimpin _SHINee_ dengan baik, mereka semua tak akan pernah tahu dengan tekanan yang seringkali kualami. Aku bukanlah _namja_ yang sekuat itu. Aku juga bisa terpuruk dan putus asa jika aku membuat sedikit saja kesalahan. Beberapa orang kepercayaanku pun mundur dan bahkan mengkhianatiku. Ini hanyalah tanda bahwa aku bukanlah sosok pemimpin yang terlalu becus."

"Sebagai seorang anak tunggal yang terpaksa harus menjalankan bisnis ayahnya, kau merupakan orang yang sangat luar biasa di samping keterbatasanmu itu, Jinki."

"_H-Hyung_—" Interupsi itu membuat Jinki sedikit terhenyak. Pada akhirnya, Changmin pun menghela napasnya dan lantas menyibakkan parasnya ke samping.

"Aku bukanlah sosok pemimpin yang sesempurna itu."

"_Mwoh_?"

"Aku juga memiliki kelemahan. Aku bahkan bisa jatuh dan jauh lebih terpuruk darimu."

Jinki menautkan dahinya skeptis. Ditatapnya sang _namjachingu _yang kini memaparkan kontur ekspresi yang penuh dengan enigma. "Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_? Kau bisa jatuh dan jauh lebih terpuruk dariku? T-Tapi kau 'kan—"

"Sempurna? _Ne_, benar. Di mata banyak orang, aku adalah orang yang sangat sempurna. Aku sangatlah perfeksionis. Aku akan selalu memastikan tak ada setitikpun kesalahan dalam apa yang kulakukan. Aku sangat membenci kegagalan. Dan di situlah titik kelemahan terbesarku."

Changmin lantas menghela napasnya, menunduk sejenak dengan raut yang begitu serius.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat apa yang kuinginkan... tanpa peduli dengan _konsekuensinya_."

Hening.

Dan Jinki membisu mendengar itu. Dibalik pandangan tajam yang dilayangkan Changmin pada hamparan lantai, ia paham betul dengan watak _namjachingu_nya. Tak peduli dengan konsekuensi, paradigma itu dapat mengacu pada tindakan bom bunuh diri. Shim Changmin adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Ia memiliki kuasa penuh dengan tingkat kejeniusan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun, jika pada akhirnya gelar kekalahan itu tiba di tangannya...

Jinki tak akan sanggup membayangkan, _impact_ kehancuran seperti apa yang kelak akan menimpa _namjachingu _yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Semenjak awal aku ditunjuk sebagai CEO, aku dikenal sebagai sesosok pemimpin yang sangat dingin. Aku tak peduli dengan nasib bawahanku. Selama aku mampu membawa _Max Corporation_ berada di posisi puncak, menjatuhkan kompetitor pun tak akan ragu untuk kulakukan—bahkan dengan cara kotor dan rendah sekalipun. Tidakkah impresi seperti itu pernah terbersit juga dalam benakmu, Jinki-_yah_?"

Simpulan senyum ambigu terpancar di paras Changmin. Ditatapnya Jinki yang tampak mengerjapkan kedua matanya, terkejut.

"Uhh... i-itu—"

"Manipulatif. Anggap saja itu adalah nama tengahku. Aku licik dan mungkin brengsek karena memiliki ambisi untuk menjatuhkan orang lain. Namun, kini... aku tak lagi seperti itu. Aku berubah dan itu semua karenamu."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Jinki kembali terhenyak mendengar itu. Changmin mulai mendaratkan jemari di atas kepalanya dan mengusap untaian karamelnya secara perlahan.

"Tidakkah aku pernah berkata bahwa kaulah inspirasi terbesarku, Jinki? Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku saat aku berkata bahwa aku kagum dengan konsep _game_ rancanganmu. Dari situ, diam-diam aku mulai mencari tahu mengenai dirimu dan aku pun belajar banyak dari caramu memimpin _SHINee_."

Simpulan senyum terpijar samar tatkala dua iris obsidian mendapati paras manis yang tampak kebingungan. Penjelasan lanjutan kembali tergurat dari mulut Changmin.

"Kau memperlakukan segenap bawahanmu dengan sama rata. Tanpa adanya nilai diskriminasi dan penekanan mengenai posisimu sebagai atasan. Kau begitu menghargai mereka. Kau menganggap mereka sebagai teman-teman seperjuanganmu dalam menegakkan _SHINee_. Dan sebagai balasan mereka semua sangat menyayangimu. Mereka... rela berkorban untukmu."

"E-Eh?"

Entah, sudah berapa kali Jinki merasa terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Ia tak mampu mengkalkulasinya. Apa yang dikatakan _namja_ raven itu ada benarnya. Tanpa sadar, segenap staff penggerak SHINee telah menaruh rasa hormat dan kekaguman dalam tingkatan supremasi terhadap Jinki. Meskipun Jinki belum layak untuk disebut sebagai sesosok pemimpin yang matang, namun mereka bersedia untuk menerima kekurangan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Menyadari bahwa sepertinya, Changmin memahami banyak hal tentang dirinya, rona merah pun mendadak menjalar di paras Jinki. "_Yah_! B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini? Jangan-jangan selama ini, _H-Hyung_ telah..."

"_When we first met at the Casino, I already knew that you're Lee Jinki, CEO of SHINee Corporation... to be honest_."

"_MWOH!"_

Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan menatap Jinki yang sudah terbelalak lebar dengan raut syok. "Aku bahkan sedikit terkejut karena objek yang sedang kuperhatikan diam-diam, nyatanya secara langsung telah mendatangiku di Casino. _Mianhe_ jika aku sudah berpura-pura tak tahu mengenaimu, Jinki-_yah_. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai seorang _stalker_ yang mengerikan."

"Jadi benar! Selama ini _Hyung_ telah menstalkerku!" sahut Jinki, syok. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kukira, dengan beberapa fotomu yang kubingkai di sudut dinding kamarku, kau akan menyadari hal ini."

"EH? F-Foto?" Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Dan parasnya pun kembali merona merah tatkala menatap jari telunjuk Changmin yang kini telah mengarah di sudut dinding ruang tengah apartemennya. Sebuah foto dimana Jinki mengembungkan pipi dengan raut imut di depan gedung _SHINee Corporation_ tampak terbingkai dengan indahnya. Bahkan foto-foto lain seperti Jinki yang melahap paha ayam di KFC. Jinki yang sedang melamun di meja kantornya. Jinki yang tengah tertidur di dalam bus pun juga tampak di sana.

Seketika itu pula, kedua obsidian _namja_ manis itu membelalak lebar.

'I-Itu adalah fotoku setahun lalu! B-Bagaimana bisa Changmin-_hyung _mendapatkannya! A-Apakah ia sudah menstalkerku selama itu!' batin menjerit horor. Jantung pun berpacu dengan begitu cepat. Semuanya sulit dipercaya. Changmin benar-benar seorang _stalker_. _CEO SHINee_ itu lantas melayangkan tatapan skeptis.

"F-Foto itu! S-Sejak kapan foto itu berada di situ!"

"Tiga bulan kau tinggal bersamaku di sini. Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya, _Yeobo_?" Changmin tersenyum licik. Jinki masih tampak tak habis pikir. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di dada dengan raut ketus sembari menghentakkan satu kakinya.

"Aku paham betul dengan setiap sudut ruang apartemenmu. Dan aku berani memastikan bahwa aku tak pernah melihat foto-foto itu terbingkai di sana! Kau baru saja memindahkan foto itu 'kan, _Hyung_? Aku yakin, foto itu kau sembunyikan dalam ruang privat di apartemenmu ini. Sebuah ruangan dimana aku tak memiliki akses untuk masuk."

"Hahaha! _Jackpot_! Spekulasimu benar, Jinki-_yah_. Aku memang baru saja memindahkan foto itu di sana. Dan lagi, aku telah menyimpan banyak fotomu yang lain di ruang privatku. Apa kau mau melihatnya? Dengan begitu, kau bisa tahu bahwa selama ini, kau benar-benar sudah berhasil merenggut hatiku."

Seringai ambigu itu semakin merekah tatkala Changmin menatap pekatnya rona merah di paras Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu mulai gelagapan. Antara malu, gugup, kehabisan kata hingga perasaan berdebar-debar yang menjadi satu. Marah? Sudah sewajarnya Jinki merasa marah. Changmin telah membohonginya. Dan _namja_ raven itu diam-diam telah menguntit privasinya.

Namun, bagaimana ia bisa marah jika apa yang dilakukan Changmin selama ini, hanya semakin membuktikan bahwa _namja_ tampan itu begitu mencintainya?

Perasaan itu sungguh mengakar begitu dalam.

Dan tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan selain hanya berperangai ketus untuk menutupi sedikit rasa berdebarnya.

"D-Dasar, _Stalker_!"

"_Saranghaeyo_, Lee Jinki~"

"_Yah_!" Suara tawa menggema lantang. Jinki semakin mengerucutkan bibir, kesal. Selalu saja seperti ini. Mengapa Changmin begitu senang menggodanya dan sangat berambisi untuk membuat wajahnya merona merah setiap kali ada kesempatan? Dan mengingat secercah sisi naif Jinki, _namja_ karamel itu sudah pasti akan kesulitan untuk tidak termakan dengan godaan usil Changmin.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi _CEO Max Corporation_ itu untuk segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan melambaikan jemarinya ke arah Jinki. Figur yang dilambaikan tampak mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"_Come here_."

"Eh?"

"_Come here_, Jinki-_yah_..."

"_M-Mwoh_? _Y-Yah_! _Hyung_, a-apa yang kau—wooahhh—" belum sempat Jinki merespon lebih jauh, tangan _namja_ karamel itupun ditarik dengan cukup kuat hingga tubuhnya menghantam tepat di atas Changmin. Paras merahnya sedikit memanas saat merasa bahwa ia telah di dekap dengan cukup erat. Dan pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Changmin seolah mampu membuat debaran jantung Jinki meledak hebat.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_..."

"Kau sempurna, Jinki. Apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, semuanya sungguh sempurna di mataku. Kau berhasil mengajarkanku banyak hal. Kini, aku pun berusaha untuk lebih menghargai segenap bawahanku. Aku bahkan mulai sadar bahwa menjatuhkan orang lain bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang bijak. Kemenangan bukanlah segalanya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih indah selain hanya berada di puncak dengan euforia akan prestise semu yang palsu."

Pernyataan itu diguratkan pelan, teriringi dengan simpulan senyum tipis yang berpijar indah. Pada akhirnya, Jinki lantas menyandarkan parasnya di hamparan dada Changmin tatkala _namja_ raven itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Jantung mereka saling berdebar dalam siklus sinkronisasi yang begitu menakjubkan. Setengah kelopak mata Jinki pun terpejam, mencoba merasakan hangatnya harmonisasi itu.

"Tak ada yang lebih membanggakan selain hanya membuat nama korporasi kita semakin dikenal—karena konstribusi game yang kita ciptakan mampu membentuk masa depan para generasi gamer menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tidakkah ini menjadi prinsipmu? Prinsip ini juga turut kuterapkan mulai dari sekarang. Dan aku yakin, dengan selalu bersamamu seperti ini, aku akan menjadi sesosok pemimpin yang lebih baik lagi. Bersamamu, aku akan mampu mempertahankan prinsip itu sampai kapanpun."

Pengakuan itu membuat Jinki merasa terenyuh. Secara perlahan, Changmin mulai menengadahkan parasnya ke atas. Dua obsidian kembali bertemu pandang, saling menatap pekat satu sama lain. Dan tatapan yang dilayangkan Changmin seolah mampu menghunus entitas Jinki hingga ke dasar sanubarinya.

"Kaulah yang membuatku sempurna, Jinki. _Jebal_, jangan pernah memandang rendah dirimu sendiri. Aku benci jika kau melakukan itu. Dan aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau lagi-lagi meragukan kemampuanmu sendiri."

"_H-Hyung_..."

Dan tak ada yang membuat Jinki merasa gentar tatkala untaian frase itu diguratkan dengan tegas. Changmin menatapnya begitu dalam, seolah kedudukan Jinki memang terlampau tinggi di mata _namja_ raven itu. Memandang rendah diri sendiri hanya akan membuat Changmin merasakan sakit.

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan Jinki selain hanya menatap kekecewaan terpatri di paras sang _namjachingu_nya itu.

"_Mianhe... hyung_."

Pernyataan maaf itu simpulan senyum tersungging tipis di paras Changmin. "_Gwenchana_. Sejujurnya, kesalahan apapun yang akan kau perbuat nantinya, aku tak akan sanggup untuk marah terhadapmu terlalu lama."

Rona merah semakin menjalar di paras Jinki secara utuh. Dan ia pun memejamkan rapat kedua matanya tatkala Changmin mulai membenamkan paras di sela lehernya, mendaratkan beberapa ciuman tipis di sana. Seuntai bisikan pun terucap lirih.

"_You will never leave me right, Jinki_? Aku akan hancur... jika kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja."

Permohonan itu tergurat dengan nada yang begitu dalam. Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan lemas. Changmin selalu saja mampu membuatnya bertekuk lutut tak berdaya. Bagaimana ia bisa pergi meninggalkan Changmin jika _namja_ raven itu nyatanya juga merupakan prioritas hakiki dalam hidup Jinki?

Tak hanya Changmin. Jinki pun sudah pasti akan hancur jika perpisahan itu terjadi.

Belum sempat CEO _SHINee_ itu memberi jawaban, Changmin sudah menghimpitkan parasnya dan mencium hamparan pipinya dengan cukup lembut. Ia seperti tak ingin memberikan Jinki kesempatan untuk berbicara. Ia tak butuh jawaban dengan pertanyaan retoris yang ia ajukan sendiri.

Hanya dengan menatap pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Jinki. Hanya dengan terdiam membiarkan _namja_ karamel itu membenamkan paras di sela lehernya. Hanya dengan tersenyum saat merasakan bahwa CEO _SHINee_ itu turut membalas dekapannya dengan cukup lekat dan tak ingin melepasnya.

Hal itu nyatanya sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Changmin untuk menandakan bahwa _namjachingu_nya itu sudah pasti tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya sampai kapanpun juga.

Namun, sayang. Kedua _namja_ itu tak sadar.

Bahwa batas diantara kebahagiaan dan kehancuran...

Tidaklah terlampau terlalu... jauh.

Dan mereka terlalu terhanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Sungguh terlalu... hanyut.

.

.

* * *

Langkah itu terhentak angkuh.

Hitam menjadi sebuah warna dalam serpihan busana yang dipakainya. Untaian rambut brunetnya turut tergerai, melambai perlahan, bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir angin yang menerpa paras cantiknya. _Yeoja_ itu begitu yakin dengan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan. Atau mungkin, ia sudah tak peduli dengan konsekuensi yang kelak akan menimpanya?

Entahlah.

Simpulan senyum ambigu yang ia paparkan sejatinya menandakan bahwa ia masa bodoh dengan apapun.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kamar apartemen. Jemari dengan kuasan kuteks maroon di setiap kukunya itu tampak terarah pada sebuah bel yang terletak tak jauh dari daun pintu. Ditekannya bel itu berulang kali dengan irama statis yang tak terburu-buru. Seringai tak terdefinisi yang kembali tampak di paras manisnya—sungguh mengandung sejuta makna misterius.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum.

Ini benar-benar sangat menarik.

'_Ready to see me... Oppa?'_

.

.

* * *

_Dingg! Diinng!_

Dentuman bel itu membuat Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. Dua iris obsidian yang tadinya terpejam rapat kini harus terbuka dengan raut terganggu. Dimensi mimpi pun terbuyarkan. Mau tak mau, ia harus segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menyambut tamu yang sudah menekan bel apartemennya berulang kali.

Atensinya lantas tertuju pada sosok Jinki yang tengah tertidur di dalam dekapannya. _Namja_ karamel itu terlihat begitu polos dan sangat _angelic_ dibalik kedua matanya yang terpejam rapat dan juga hembusan napas statisnya. Panorama yang sangat indah. Sebuah panorama yang mampu membuat pandangan Changmin melembut menatapnya. Ia bahkan tak ingat, sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Namun, tak ada yang membuatnya begitu bahagia selain hanya merengkuh Jinki dan menerjang dimensi mimpi bersama _namjachingu_nya itu.

Secara perlahan, ia mulai melepaskan dekapannya dan mencoba untuk menidurkan Jinki di sampingnya. Dibalutnya tubuh sang _namjachingu_ dengan selimut dan diusapnya untaian rambut karamel itu secara perlahan. Ciuman tipis pun ia daratkan di hamparan dahi sang _CEO SHINee_ bersamaan dengan dentuman bel yang semakin nyaring menginterupsinya. Kesal, Changmin hanya bisa merutukinya di dalam hati.

'Sialan. Siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu acara tidur siangku dengan Jinki seperti ini? Tak bisa diampuni.'

Dengan ketus, Changmin segera beranjak keluar kamar dan melangkah menghampiri pintu apartemennya. Sejatinya, ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Karena apa? Karena tak biasanya ada orang yang mendadak bertamu seperti itu. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang alamat apartemennya. Dan jika memang ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan, maka Changmin lebih memilih untuk membicarakannya di tempat lain dan bukan di dalam kediamannya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, _namja_ raven itu langsung membuka pintunya dengan cepat tanpa mengintip terlebih dahulu. Ia sungguh terlalu kesal untuk sekedar menaruh rasa penasaran akan siapa identitas tamu yang sudah mengganggu jam tidurnya itu. Dan di saat seuntai tanya hendak digemakan dengan nada yang cukup lantang.

Sebuah realisasi tak terduga pun nyatanya mampu mengejutkan Changmin.

"Siapa—"

"_Annyeong_, Changmin-_oppa_."

"K-KAU!"

Seakan ada petir di siang bolong tatkala dua obsidian Changmin telah mendapati entitas sesosok _yeoja_ yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sesosok _yeoja_ dengan untaian rambut brunet panjang yang cukup familiar dalam ingatannya. Sesosok _yeoja_ dengan paras bak Dewi yang mampu membuat _namja_ manapun bertekuk lutut tak berdaya.

"Yoo... Hana."

Ya. Yoo Hana. _Yeoja_ itu tampak tersenyum saat namanya tergurat dari mulut Changmin. Entah mengapa, menatap raut syok dan pucat yang terpancar di paras tampan _CEO Max Corporation_ itu—seolah mampu membuatnya melayang ke dimensi euforia. Sudah seharusnya. Sudah seharusnya respon seperti itulah yang akan ia dapatkan.

Pucat. Takut. Kalut dan gentar.

Merupakan sebuah mahakarya jika kau mampu membuat _namja_ sehebat Shim Changmin terjatuh ke dalam empat perasaan itu.

Masih dengan bibir yang tertarik ke masing-masing sudut, Yoo Hana pun mengguratkan salam pertemuannya. "Sudah lama tak berjumpa. Senang bisa menemuimu lagi, _Oppa_."

Deretan gigi Changmin tergertak rapat. Tangannya mengepal erat. Amarah pun memuncak tak tertahankan. _Yeoja_ itu hadir kembali. Sesosok _yeoja_ jalang yang telah berani membuat hidupnya berantakan. Segenap persona palsu yang ditampakkannya sungguh terlihat begitu menjijikkan di mata Changmin. Setelah sekian lama ia berhasil mengubur dalam-dalam luka lama yang mengendap di hati...

Kini, luka itu seolah menganga kembali.

"Mau apa kau kemari!"

Tak perlu mengguratkan tanya.

Changmin yakin bahwa _yeoja_ itu datang untuk memporak porandakan hidupnya lagi.

Sungguh brengsek.

Dan _yeoja_ itu hanya mengalunkan kekehan pelan. "Apakah seperti itu sikap seorang _namja_ terhadap mantan kekasihnya sendiri?"

Dua iris obsidian Changmin melotot tajam. Dengan cepat, ia segera menutup pintu apartemen dan menjerat lengan _yeoja_ yang sudah membuat darahnya mendidih itu. Ia seret _yeoja_ itu dengan sangat kasar, tak peduli jika jeratannya itu menimbulkan rasa sakit. Dan tersenyum. Tindakan itu hanya membuat Yoo Hana tersenyum ambigu.

Ia tak merasa takut apalagi gentar. Justru yang harusnya merasa tak aman di sini adalah Changmin.

Ia yakin, _CEO Max Corporation_ itu sengaja membawanya untuk menjauh agar seseorang yang ada di dalam apartemennya tidak mendengar konfrontasi krusial mereka.

Setelah berhasil menjauhkan Yoo Hana dari pintu apartemennya, Changmin pun lantas melepaskan jeratannya dan menghunus _yeoja_ itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum kesabaranku habis!"

"Hahaha... _waeyo_, _Oppa_? Apa kau takut jika _namjachingu_mu itu melihat kita, hmm?"

"_Mwoh_?" pernyataan itu membuat Changmin seakan tersentak. Hana lantas menyeringai dan menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Lee Jinki, CEO dari _SHINee Corporation. _Berdasarkan segenap informasi yang sudah kudapatkan, ia merupakan _namja_ muda yang sangat tampan, manis dan cukup cerdas. Sungguh sebuah pencapaian prestasi yang luar biasa karena ia bisa memajukan _SHINee_ hanya dalam waktu dua tahun. Dan meskipun aku belum menemuinya secara langsung, aku akui bahwa ia juga merupakan sesosok namja yang menakjubkan karena mampu memikat _namja_ sesempurna Changmin-_oppa._"

Sekujur tubuh Changmin serasa panas. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya emosi selain hanya mendengar nama Jinki terguratkan dari mulut _yeoja_ yang sangat ia benci itu. Sungguh tidak pantas.

"Apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya? Belum puas kau membuat hidupku berantakan, Hah? Tidak bisakah kau menghilang saja dari muka bumi ini? Kehadiranmu membuatku muak!"

Gertakan itu terlontar tajam. Simpulan senyum di paras Hana bertransisi menjadi seringai. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, _nae oppa_?"

"Setelah berhasil menjebak ayahku dan menjadikannya sebagai pion untuk menjalankan rencana busukmu terhadapku, apakah aku harus menyukai _yeoja_ licik sepertimu?"

"Tapi, kulakukan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, _Oppa_! Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku kemari untuk merenggut hatimu kembali—"

"Cih! Merenggut hatiku kau bilang? Jangan bermimpi!" Changmin memutar bola matanya dengan raut sarkas. Ditatapnya _yeoja_ brunet itu seolah ia sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. "Semenjak dulu, aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Kau hanyalah _yeoja_ gila yang buta dengan delusimu sendiri."

Pernyataan menohok itu membuat seringai di paras Hana terkikis sirna. Dengan cepat, ia pun meraih paras Changmin dan mengusap hamparan pipi _namja_ tampan itu dengan lembut. Figur yang disentuh tampak terbelalak dengan raut jijik.

"Kau milikku, Changmin-_oppa_."

_Plaakk!_

Sentuhan itupun ditangkis dengan cukup keras. Dua obsidian memicing tajam. "_Don't ever touch me_."

Tersenyum. Lagi-lagi Hana hanya dapat menyimpulkan senyum tipis. Changmin sungguh tak berubah. _Namja_ raven itu tak akan pernah sudi untuk luluh dan bertekuk lutut terhadapnya. Semenjak dulu hingga sekarang, hanya penolakan dan hinaan yang selalu ia terima dari Changmin. Dan ia tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Karena semakin _namja_ raven itu meludahinya dengan kebencian...

Maka obsesi dan perasaan cinta yang ia pendam pun akan semakin dalam.

"Melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini, aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan _namjachingu_mu itu, _Oppa_. Bagaimana bisa ia memikat hatimu? Ah~ mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu jawabannya dengan cara... mendekatinya?"

Pernyataan bernada pancingan itu membuat kesabaran Changmin semakin berada di ambang batasnya. _Namja_ raven itu lantas mengguratkan ancaman dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Sekali kau mendekati Jinki, maka kau akan terima akibatnya."

"Oh, ya?" Hana menyeringai licik. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam hal ini. Anggap saja ini adalah sebuah permainan, _nae oppa_. Sebuah permainan dimana aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu."

Changmin hanya mengernyit saat lagi-lagi _yeoja_ brunet itu melangkah mendekatinya. Jari jemari lentik itu berusaha untuk meraih parasnya, menjerat helai ravennya. Dan dalam gerakan tak terbaca mata, tiba-tiba parasnya dihimpit dengan cukup erat.

Menciumnya.

_Yeoja_ itu telah berani menciumnya.

Syok. Changmin begitu syok. Dua iris obsidiannya terbelalak lebar. Seakan ada sembilu yang menusuk lalim raganya. Menjijikkan. Kontak itu terasa begitu menjijikkan. Ia hanya akan sudi melakukan kontak mulut dengan Jinki dan bukan dengan orang lain.

Amarah semakin meluap. Changmin pun pada akhirnya segera mendorong tubuh Hana, menjauhkan diri dari _yeoja_ brunet itu. Diusapnya hamparan mulut itu dengan cepat sementara matanya memandang tajam sosok pelaku yang sudah berani berbuat lancang. Jika saja figur _yeoja_ yang ada di hadapannya adalah sesosok _namja_, Changmin sudah pasti akan menghajarnya hingga babak belur.

"B-Brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hah! _Micheoseo_!"

Umpatan itu membuat Hana tertawa. Menyadari bahwa bukanlah tindakan yang bijak jika tetap berada di dekat Changmin yang begitu emosi, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari hadapan _namja_ raven itu sebelum terlambat. Namun, sebelum pergi, ada satu hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Ini hanyalah permulaan, _nae oppa_. Setelah ini, bersiaplah untuk menerima kehadiranku kembali ke dalam hidupmu. Dan satu lagi..." _yeoja_ brunet itu lantas berbalik membelakangi Changmin. Parasnya tersibak sejenak ke samping bersamaan dengan seringai ambigu yang ia paparkan.

"Sampaikan salamku terhadap Lee Jinki, _namjachingumu_. _I can't wait to see him_~"

Dan salam penutup itu seolah mampu membuat logika Changmin terkikis habis. Api amarah pun membakar nalar seutuhnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! _JEORIGA_!"

.

.

* * *

_BRAAAAKKK!_

Dentuman pintu yang terdengar dibanting dengan cukup kasar—nyatanya mampu membuat Jinki terbelalak dan bangkit dari dimensi tidurnya. Dentuman itu begitu nyaring, hingga rasa terkejut pun tak mampu dihindarkan lagi. Alam mimpi terbuyarkan, bersamaan dengan kembalinya titik kesadaran yang sempat terpejam. _Namja_ karamel itu mulai mengusap kedua matanya, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan daya akomodasinya.

"... C-Changmin-_hyung_?"

Sedikit heran karena tak mendapati sosok sang _namjachingu_ di sampingnya, Jinki pun segera terduduk di ranjangnya dan mulai beranjak secara perlahan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. _Namja_ manis itu mencoba melangkah, menyusuri asal dari suara dentuman itu. Pintu ruang utama. Ya. Di sanalah muara dentuman itu terlahir.

Dan Jinki tampak menautkan kedua alisnya. Skeptis saat mendapati sosok Changmin yang tengah menunduk sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di hamparan daun pintu.

"_Hyung_?"

"J-Jinki-_yah_..."

Changmin sedikit terhenyak saat menatap Jinki yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. _Namja_ karamel itu terlihat bingung dengan sedikit kontur terkejut di wajahnya. Rasa bersalah pun mengendap di diri Changmin karena secara tak langsung, ia sudah membuat _namja_ karamel itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan menjadi khawatir.

"_Hyung_, ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pedang tanya itu hanya membuat rasa kalut dan dilematis semakin menghantam penalaran Changmin.

"_Aniyo_. Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir."

Bohong.

Sudah jelas bahwa Changmin telah mengguratkan kebohongan. Jinki mampu melihatnya. Melihat seuntai senyum tipis yang seakan dipaksakan. _Namjachingu_nya itu tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan dan mencoba meyakinkan Jinki bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, tidak. Jinki tak bisa semudah itu dibutakan dengan dusta. Senyum itu terlihat sakit. Changmin pasti merasa begitu tertekan.

Dan Jinki tak ingin memaksakan kehendaknya.

Ia tak ingin egois.

Ia tak akan memaksa Changmin untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena ia yakin, _namjachingu_nya itu pasti akan mengatakan semuanya saat waktunya tiba nanti. Untuk sekarang, tak ada yang ingin dilakukan Jinki selain hanya membuat _namja_ raven itu menjadi tenang.

"Rautmu begitu pucat, _Hyung_. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu. Aku harap, kau bisa sedikit lebih tenang dengan menenggaknya."

Changmin mendongakkan pandangannya ke arah Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu hanya tersenyum lembut padanya, mencoba untuk sedikit mencairkan atmosfer genting yang tengah melanda di kala itu. Changmin seakan luluh. Seakan lemas. Jala kepekaan dan apa yang dilakukan Jinki sejatinya mampu membuat perasaannya menggigil hebat.

Ia begitu mencintai _namja_ karamel itu. Dan ia tak mampu membayangkan, apa jadinya jika mereka dipisahkan begitu saja.

Tak sanggup.

Changmin tak akan pernah sanggup menghadapi kenyataan lalim seperti itu.

Keheningan terjadi. Jinki pada akhirnya mulai berbalik membelakangi Changmin dan lantas melangkahkan diri menuju dapur. Namun, belum sempat _namja_ karamel itu melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Changmin sudah beranjak menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya dari belakang. Jinki begitu terhenyak saat tubuhnya telah masuk ke dalam dekapan Changmin.

_Namja_ raven itu memeluknya erat, turut membenamkan paras di sela untaian rambut karamel miliknya.

"_H-Hyung_?"

"_Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me... Jinki..."_

Bisikan rapuh itu membuat jantung Jinki berdebar cepat. Eratnya dekapan Changmin seolah mampu menghanyutkan raganya dalam jala kehangatan yang tak berujung. Dan dibalik eratnya dekapan itu, kontradiksi pun berlangsung dengan adanya hawa kegentaran yang begitu menusuk. Sungguh tak biasanya _CEO Max Corporation_ itu merasa gentar seperti ini.

Seolah kalut dan... ketakutan.

Sudah jelas, bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah disembunyikan oleh Changmin.

Namun, Jinki tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu untuk saat ini. Dengan pandangan lembut, ia pun turut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Changmin dan membalas dekapan _namja_ raven itu selekat mungkin.

"Jinki..."

Bentuk afeksi itu nyatanya sukses membuat Changmin sedikit merasa tenang. Simpulan senyum pun tergurat tipis di paras tampannya. Dan ia pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya, menghirup harumnya _shampoo peppermint menthol _yang melekat di setiap helai rambut karamel Jinki bak aroma terapi yang menenangkan.

Keduanya terus berada di dalam posisi itu, mencoba untuk saling meyakinkan satu sama lain bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun.

Jinki bahkan memberi akses saat Changmin mulai menjelajahi dan menciumi tengkuk leher hingga hamparan bahunya dengan sangat lembut. Ia biarkan _namjachingu_nya itu terus mendekap dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Ia biarkan hamparan pipinya dihimpit lekat dan dihujami dengan beberapa ciuman di sana.

Dan ia bahkan turut merespon saat Changmin menautkan kedua mulut mereka dengan begitu dalam. Dengan mata terpejam, ia biarkan Changmin untuk menyesap dan terus mengulumnya bibir ranumnya. Ia biarkan _namja_ raven itu membelit kedua lidah mereka dan menyita segenap napasnya. Hingga ketenangan dan kehangatan itu benar-benar melebur ke dalam sanubari mereka masing-masing. Hingga perasaan mereka semakin menyatu satu sama lain.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Jinki pun menyandarkan parasnya yang memerah hangat di bahu Changmin. _Namjachingu_nya itu lantas menopang tubuhnya dan terus mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di atas untaian karamelnya. Hal itu membuat Jinki merasa begitu dicintai dan dikasihi. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin merasa begitu tenang dan bahagia.

Dan tak disangka, di tengah hangatnya suasana euforia itu, sebuah transisi keadaan pun terjadi secara drastis. Berganti menjadi sebuah rasa keterkejutan yang begitu besar. Tepat di saat atensi Jinki mengarah pada jendela apartemen di belakang _namjachingu_nya.

Sesosok _yeoja_.

Sesosok _yeoja_ berambut brunet tampak memperhatikannya dari luar jendela apartemen.

'Siapa dia?'

Dua iris obsidian itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jinki—yang kini masih saling berdekapan erat dengan Changmin. _Yeoja_ itu memicingkan pandangannya dengan raut yang sedikit jengkel. Jinki skeptis menatap itu. Entah mengapa, ia memiliki firasat buruk. Changmin tak akan bisa menatap dilematisnya karena _namja_ raven itu telah berdiri membelakangi apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi _yeoja_ itu untuk segera angkat kaki dari hadapan apartemen Changmin. Bersamaan dengan berlalunya _yeoja_ itu, Jinki pun hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya. Firasatnya tak enak. Sungguh, ada perasaan tak menentu yang semakin gencar meracuki penalarannya.

Puluhan pertanyaan menguap.

Siapa gerangan _yeoja_ itu? Mengapa ia menatap jengkel seperti itu? Dan lagi, apakah _yeoja_ itu yang menyebabkan Changmin berlaku enah dan mendadak gentar seperti ini?

'Sebenarnya...'

'... apa yang sudah terjadi, _Hyung_?'

Pedang tanya itu hanya mampu digemakan Jinki di dalam hati. Kini, ia pun turut merasakan jala kegentaran yang tengah dirasakan Changmin. Tanpa adanya penjelasan pun, Jinki paham bahwa setelah ini akan hadir sebuah permasalahan baru yang melanda dalam kehidupan mereka. Ia paham bahwa segenap kedamaian yang mereka arungi akan tiba pada titik goyah nantinya.

Dan... diam.

Keduanya hanya mampu bergeming dalam diam.

Keduanya hanya mampu memejamkan mata, saling bersandar dan berharap bahwa ketetapan takdir masih berpihak kepada mereka.

.

.

* * *

"Rapat akan segera dimulai lima belas menit lagi. Masing-masing dari kita harus menjadi perwakilan dalam divisi konsep dan divisi mekaniknya. Untuk representatif konsep kuserahkan padamu. Kau tak keberatan dengan hal ini 'kan, Jinki-_yah_?"

"Ah, _ani_. _Gwenchanayo_, Changmin-_hyung_. Berhubung aku tak terlalu paham dengan komponen mekaniknya, akan lebih baik jika kau saja yang menjadi representatif untuk divisi ini."

Dan hari itu telah tiba.

Sebuah hari dimana rapat fiksasi menjelang ajang _Game Master_ akan segera dilangsungkan.

Keduanya kini telah berada di depan pintu _ballroom_. Beberapa _CEO_ dan _game creator_—yang menjadi perwakilan _game master_—juga tampak berlalu lalang memasuki ruang _meeting_. Sebagian dari mereka memaparkan raut yang penuh dengan determinasi, optimis bahwa konsep game dan kontribusi kreatif yang mereka berikan akan mampu membawa Korea menggapai palung kemenangan nantinya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum saat menatap Jinki yang tengah membusungkan dada sembari menyengir. _Namja_ karamel itu mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa diandalkan dalam rapat kali ini. Sejatinya, tanpa melakukan hal seperti itu, Changmin sudah pasti akan selalu menaruh rasa percaya yang begitu supremasi terhadap Jinki. _Namjachingu_nya adalah orang yang luar biasa. Itu tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Ingat selalu pesanku. Tetap tenang dan presentasikan konsep _game_ kita dengan baik. Jangan termakan dengan pandangan intimidasi dari segenap partisipan rapat yang lain. Jika pada akhirnya, banyak yang skeptis dan mungkin memberikan kritik, maka dengarkan saja apa yang mereka katakan. Anggap hal itu sebagai kritik yang sifatnya membangun. Kritik mereka juga merupakan pembenahan konsep kita."

"_Ne. Arasseo_." Jinki mengangguk mantap. Ia bahkan mulai mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Changmin. "Aku adalah CEO yang sudah seringkali ikut dan menjadi pemimpin rapat dalam korporasiku sendiri. Aku akan menganggap bahwa presentasi kali ini sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan puluhan presentasi yang pernah kusampaikan pada segenap klienku. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti bisa melakukan ini dengan baik."

Changmin hanya menyunggingkan simpulan senyum tipis dan mengangguk mendengar itu.

"_Ne_. Aku percaya padamu. _Mianhe_ jika aku terlalu cerewet, Jinki-_yah_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan segala sesuatunya. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Bagaimana implikasi dari sindrom perfeksionis yang kumiliki ini?"

Jemari Changmin lantas terarah pada untaian rambut karamel Jinki, mencoba mengusap dan merapikan tatanan poni _namja_ itu secara perlahan. Afeksi itu membuat pandangan Jinki melembut. Jantungnya berdebar cepat bersamaan dengan simpulan senyum yang merekah di paras manisnya.

Changmin adalah sesosok _namja_ yang sangat _gentlemen_. Ia selalu memperhatikan dan mengurus Jinki dengan sangat baik. Dan hal itu hanya membuat keyakinan semakin terpatri begitu dalam di diri Jinki.

Sebuah keyakinan bahwa Changmin... adalah satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk menjadi separuh nyawanya.

Pada akhirnya, ia pun turut mengarahkan jemarinya pada dasi Changmin dan mencoba untuk merapikannya. Tindakan itu mengundang seringai girang di paras yang bersangkutan. Kekehan pelan pun terlontar dengan merdunya.

"Kau tahu? Yang kita lakukan sekarang sungguh terlihat seperti ritual pagi sepasang suami istri yang hendak pergi bekerja saja."

Pernyataan blak-blakkan itu membuat Jinki sedikit mengguratkan tawa. "Apakah kau keberatan dengan semua ini, _Hyung_?"

"_Ani_. Tidak sama sekali. Yang kusayangkan di sini adalah kita belum benar-benar menikah. Dan aku ingin segera meminangmu untuk menjadi istriku secepat mungkin."

Paras Jinki merona merah mendengar itu. Ia sedikit merasa malu bukan hanya karena pernyataan Changmin yang terlampau romantis. Tapi juga karena beberapa partisipan rapat yang masih berada di sekitar mereka. Para partisipan itu bisa saja turut mendengarnya. Belum lagi dengan panorama kemesraan yang seringkali mereka tampakkan.

Cepat-cepat Jinki rapikan dasi yang tersemat di kerah kemeja Changmin dan ia pun mulai tertunduk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. Rona merah masih terlihat begitu pekat di parasnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat. Kontur gugup dan tingkah lucu itu hanya membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

Manis.

Calon istrinya itu benar-benar terlalu manis.

"A-Ah, baiklah. Kurasa, kita sudah cukup terlihat rapi sekarang. Dan rapatnya akan segera dimulai lima menit lagi." Sebuah alasan yang bersifat rasionalisasi. Changmin paham bahwa Jinki sengaja berkata seperti itu agar mereka bisa segera beranjak menuju ke ruang rapat masing-masing. Dan hal itu hanya membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir, cemberut.

"Apa kau ingin mengusirku, Jinki-_yah_? Kau tak suka berada di dekatku, hmm?"

"_Mwoh_?" Jinki terbelalak. Terkejut, karena Changmin memiliki persepsi seperti itu. Mengusir? Salah besar. Bukannya Jinki berniat untuk mengusir apalagi tak suka jika berada di dekat Changmin. Justru sebaliknya. Ia begitu mencintai _namja_ raven itu. Dan tak ada yang membahagiakan Jinki selain hanya berada di dekat Changmin.

Namun, mereka masihlah berada di tempat umum. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan akan rawan menjadi sorotan utama para partisipan rapat yang ada di dalam _ballroom_. Jinki lebih nyaman jika ritual berbagi afeksi itu dilakukan di tempat yang sifatnya privasi. Ia bukanlah seorang _attention-seeker_ yang haus akan sorotan. Tidak. Ia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Setelah berhasil mencerna pertanyaan Changmin sepenuhnya, ia pun menggeleng cepat dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan dengan nada yang sedikit gugup.

"B-Bukan seperti itu, _Hyung_. A-Aku tidak berniat mengusirmu! Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu. T-Tapi, saat ini kita sudah berada di depan _ballroom_. Banyak orang yang melihat ke arah kita. Dan rapat akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi. A-Aku hanya... uhhm... a-aku—"

Jinki semakin gelagapan. Dan pada akhirnya, Changmin hanya terkekeh menatap itu. Ia pun segera mengangkat berkas proposal yang ada di tangan kanannya, mencoba menjadikan berkas itu sebagai tameng untuk menutupi apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap Jinki.

Dan figur yang bersangkutan sepertinya tak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Ia masih terlalu gundah dalam kegugupannya sendiri.

"Uhh... a-aku hanya... h-hanya—mmppphh—"

Dan tak ada yang membuat Jinki begitu syok tatkala ucapannya dibungkam lekat oleh mulut Changmin. Parasnya _namja_ itu telah dihimpit bersamaan dengan bibir mereka yang bertaut menjadi satu. Kedua iris obsidian Jinki membelalak lebar secara otomatis. Rona merah tak mampu dihindarkan lagi. Jantung berpacu begitu cepat dan Jinki tak berdaya menahan erangannya saat kontak mulut itu semakin diperdalam.

"Mnnhh... _h-hyung_... nnhhh..." percumbuan mulut itu terasa begitu krusial. Meskipun Changmin telah menutupi paras mereka dengan berkas dokumen, tetap saja beberapa partisipan rapat—yang tak sengaja melihat—juga pasti sudah tahu dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Namun sepertinya, Changmin tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin memberikan afeksi cintanya terhadap Jinki. Itu saja.

Dan paham dengan sisi persisten _namjachingu_nya itu, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Jinki selain hanya membiarkan Changmin meluapkan afeksi perasaannya. Tak ada gunanya melawan di saat kontak mulut itu seakan membuat raga meleleh. Dan sensasi euforia yang dihasilkan nyatanya cukup mampu untuk membuat Jinki terhanyut dalam perasaan yang begitu menghangatkan.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mulut itu. Napas Jinki sedikit terputus berkat dominasi yang dilayangkan Changmin. Dengan wajah yang masih memerah panas, ia pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melayangkan pukulan ringan di bahu _namjachingu_nya.

"Hahhh... d-dasar _yadong_."

Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin menyeringai licik. "_But you love it when I do this_."

"_Y-Yah_!" Jinki kembali salah tingkah. "S-Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke _ballroom_ di sudut utara, _Hyung_! Aku yakin, rapat divisi mekanik sudah dimulai semenit yang lalu," pungkasnya ketus.

Dan Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Rapat divisimu juga sudah dimulai jika begitu."

"_Mwoh_? Aiisshh! Benar juga!" Jinki menepuk jidatnya. Changmin hanya tertawa pelan menatap tingkah lucu itu. Dengan cepat, ia menarik ujung dagu Jinki dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman lembut di hamparan pipi _namjachingu_nya itu, sukses membuatnya terkejut dan lagi-lagi merona merah.

"_Hwaiting_, Jinki-_yah_."

Dan bentuk dukungan itu membuat Jinki tersenyum tipis. Ia pun menganggukkan kepala affirmatif dan turut mendaratkan ciuman tipis di hamparan pipi Changmin. "Kau juga. _Hwaiting, Hyung_."

Bersamaan dengan itu, keduanya pun mulai beranjak menuju ke _ballroom_ yang berbeda. Meski sedikit tegang karena harus maju tanpa didampingi Changmin, namun Jinki telah bertekad kuat untuk membuktikan pada _namjachingu_nya itu bahwa ia bisa diandalkan. Posisi representatif divisi konsep sudah diserahkan padanya. Ini adalah tamengnya untuk maju ke medan perang sama halnya dengan Changmin yang berada di divisi mekanik.

Dengan tenang, ia pun mulai terduduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Beberapa partisipan rapat yang lain juga tampak duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Yang sedikit membuat Jinki terkejut adalah, saat ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari kursinya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu terduduk dengan balutan _black-suit_ di tubuhnya.

Jinki mengerutkan dahinya tatkala kepala _game_ desainer dari _Max Corporation_ itu mulai melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pertanyaan itu nyatanya dipahami oleh Kyuhyun dibalik jarak mereka yang tak terlalu dekat.

"Changmin yang mengutusku untuk turut masuk ke dalam divisi ini. Ia ingin aku mengawasi jalannya rapat dan juga mengawasimu. Ia benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Kyuhyun singkat. Jinki hanya menghela napas mendengar itu.

"Dasar, Changmin-_hyung_. Apakah ia masih meragukan kemampuanku? Aku sungguh tak butuh diawasi." Komentar itu terguratkan dengan nada ketus. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, seolah ia sedang memikirkan rangkaian frase yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Jinki.

"Ia tak meragukan kemampuanmu, Jinki-_ssi_. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi alasan khusus mengapa Changmin melakukan hal ini. Dan aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Namun yang jelas, ia benar-benar mempedulikanmu." Kyuhyun lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi _meeting_.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak memiliki wewenang apa-apa dalam rapat ini. Aku hanya menjadi pengamat pasif untuk mewakili _Max Corporation_. Itu saja," lanjutnya singkat.

"_Ne_, baiklah."

Meskipun masih skeptis, Jinki pada akhirnya tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kyuhyun hanya menjalankan tugasnya dan ia tak memiliki wewenang untuk menghalanginya. "_Gomawo_ karena kau sudah bersedia membantu Changmin-_hyung_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini, mungkin ia sudah banyak menyusahkanmu."

Frase yang diguratkan dengan cukup sopan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Haha! Pantas saja Changmin begitu tergila-gila padamu. Kau merupakan _namja_ yang sangat menarik, Jinki-_ssi_. Ia memang seorang rekan yang menyusahkan. Tapi aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak lama. Jadi, aku sudah terbiasa dengannya. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf."

"A-Ah, begitu. _Arasseo_." Jinki menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tak tahu harus merespon pujian Kyuhyun seperti apa. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu hanya memasang senyum ambigu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk segera memulai rapat. Eunhyuk—moderator dari rapat terdahulu, kini sudah terlihat memasuki _ballroom_.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih pada segenap partisipan yang telah hadir. Kita akan segera memulai rapat fiksasi untuk divisi konsep kali ini. Ajang _Game Master_ akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Aku yakin, kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan konsep _game_ masing-masing sesuai dengan spesifikasi yang kalian dapatkan di rapat kita yang terdahulu. Aku harap, konsep kalian benar-benar matang dan tak perlu lagi diadakan revisi."

Segenap partisipan mulai mempersiapkan beberapa berkas dokumen yang mereka bawa. Sebagian bahkan mulai memberikan data _softcopy_ mengenai konsep game mereka kepada operator. Jinki juga melakukan hal yang sama. _Namja _karamel itu tampak mengendurkan kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya dan mulai mempersiapkan diri jikalau namanya dipanggil terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan presentasi.

Dan dibalik semua itu, Kyuhyun juga tampak mengamati sekeliling ruangan _ballroom_ dengan seksama. Matanya terus memicing tajam, mencoba memperhatikan gerak-gerik partisipan yang lain. Belum ada yang mencurigakan sejauh ini. Setelah dirasanya aman, ia pun lantas merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celananya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dengan cepat.

Aksinya sungguh terlihat seperti agen penyelidik saja.

_To Changmin:_

_Aku belum melihat hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Aku juga tidak melihat 'dia' di dalam ballroom. Aman._

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menerima balasan dari rekan kerjanya itu.

_From Changmin:_

_Bagus. Tetap awasi ballroom. Dan awasi juga Jinkiku._

Sebuah jawaban yang singkat dan jelas. Memang, bukan hal yang tepat bertukar pesan saat berada dalam _meeting_ besar seperti ini. Dan Kyuhyun mulai memutar bola matanya setiap kali memikirkan kecemasan Changmin yang sepertinya kurang berdasar.

_To Changmin:_

_Kau tahu? Kurasa hal ini sedikit berlebihan. Aku yakin, 'orang itu' tak akan bisa muncul di sini. Ia bukanlah partisipan yang ikut dalam ajang Game Master. Ia tak akan memiliki akses._

_From Changmin:_

_Kau belum mengenal wataknya. 'Orang itu' sepuluh kali lipat lebih licik dariku. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Aku tahu bahwa probabilitasnya sangatlah kecil. Namun, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada tidak sama sekali._

Balasan pesan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendecih dengan raut sarkas.

_To Changmin:_

_Hah! Kau hanya ingin memperbudakku saja 'kan? Daebakk. Kini aku harus menjadi satpam dalam rapat yang membosankan ini._

_From Changmin:_

_Ayolah, Kyuhyun. Untuk kali ini saja. Bantulah aku. Setidaknya, awasi Jinkiku meskipun orang itu tidak hadir di dalam ballroom. Aku tak ingin presentasi yang akan ia lakukan dikacaukan orang lain. Ia sudah berusaha dengan cukup keras untuk event ini._

_To Changmin:_

_Ne, ne. Aku paham. Akan kupastikan, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar._

_From Changmin:_

_Gomawo! You're the best friend of mine, Kyuhyunnie~ :*_

_To Changmin:_

_Emoticonmu menjijikkan, Shim Changmin =_="_

_From Changmin:_

_Hahahahahaha!_

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada Jinki yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat di atas podium. Pantulan layar LCD di belakang _namja_ itu terlihat memaparkan _slide-slide_ mengenai konsep _game_ yang dibuatnya bersama Changmin. Sebagai seorang kepala _game_ desainer, sejatinya Kyuhyun sungguh takjub dengan konsep _game_ rancangan dua CEO itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku persilahkan Lee Jinki-_ssi_ untuk mempresentasikan konsep game 3D yang dikonsepnya bersama Shim Changmin dari _Max Corporation_. Silahkan, Jinki-_ssi_."

"_Ne, kamsahamnida_, Eunhyuk-_ssi_."

Jinki membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat sebelum pada akhirnya, ia kembali menghadap para partisipan di atas podium. "Terima kasih atas segenap perhatiannya. Aku Lee Jinki—yang juga mewakilkan _partner_ timku, Shim Changmin—akan segera mempresentasikan konsep _game 3D_ kami yang berbasis _Virtual World RPG with more advanced terrain_."

Tampilan slide presentasi yang dihadirkan Jinki tampak menggambarkan sebuah bidang hitam dan kosong. Segenap partisipan mulai mengerutkan dahi menatap itu. Mereka bingung dengan gambaran konsep _game_ seperti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jinki.

Dan _CEO SHINee_ itu hanya tersenyum dengan respon yang sudah dapat ia duga sebelumnya.

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku hanya menampilkan layar hitam seperti ini, bukan? Tenang saja. Tak ada kerusakan di LCDnya. Aku memang hendak menampilkan yang seperti ini."

Jinki terkekeh pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang menghunus masa. Pada akhirnya, pernyataan itu membuat beberapa partisipan sedikit tersenyum. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bahkan mencoba untuk menahan tawa mereka. _CEO SHINee_ itu sejatinya merupakan _namja_ yang cukup humoris.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Changmin-_ssi_ sepakat untuk mengambil tema futuristik. Dan berhubung saat ini banyak sekali _game-game_ yang mengambil tema tersebut, maka kami menemukan sebuah inovasi baru yang mampu membuat konsep kami sedikit berbeda dan tak terlalu klise."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menatap sebuah transisi dalam _slide_ yang ditampilkan Jinki. Sebuah menu dengan _style 3D _yang cukup memukau mulai tampak pada hamparan layar. Ada efek benang-benang _circuit_ yang saling berpacu dan bersinkronisasi untuk membentuk sebuah gambaran _space_ yang cukup kompleks. Gambaran itu mirip seperti _outer space_, hanya saja sedikit berbeda.

"Kunamakan step ini sebagai titik Big Bang. Mengapa dinamakan demikian? Karena _prologue game_ ini mengacu pada teori universal Big Bang. Sebuah teori ledakan yang menjadi awal mula dari segalanya. Atau yang bisa disebut sebagai "titik awal adanya suatu eksistensi". Di sini, para _gamer_ akan memiliki opsi untuk memilih permainan kehidupan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bebas merangkai lembaran _game-fate_ yang ingin mereka jelajahi."

"Memilih sendiri?"

"Lembaran _game-fate_?"

Beberapa partisipan tampak bertanya-tanya. Jinki hanya tersenyum puas menatap kontur penasaran yang terpancar di paras mereka. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Benar. Dengan kebebasan _gamer_ untuk memilih _setting_ _terrain_ yang ia inginkan dalam permainannya, maka kreatifitasnya pun tak akan terbatasi dengan _platform game_ itu sendiri. _Game_ ini memberikan kebebasan bagi siapa saja yang ingin merealisasikan imajinasinya. Tentu saja ada limit dalam proses _render_nya nanti. Namun, aku dan Changmin-_ssi_ telah merancang beberapa _setting terrain_ dengan tingkat probabilitas yang mendekati selera dari generasi muda di jaman sekarang."

Slide presentasi kembali bertransisi. Kali ini menunjukkan beberapa pilihan _terrain_ yang bisa dimainkan oleh para _gamer_. Jinki pun kembali memberikan penjelasannya. "Ada total 13 _terrain_ yang bisa diakses. Setengah dari _terrain_ itu terkunci tentu saja. Para _gamer_ harus menemukan sandi rahasia untuk mengaksesnya. Dan untuk susunan _terrain_ sendiri, aku dan Changmin-_ssi _memberi nama sesuai dengan alpabetik yunani. Dimulai dari _terrain Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta_ hingga ke _terrain_ 13 yakni _Nu_."

"_Woah... Daebakk_!"

"Kenapa konsep sekompleks ini tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?" segenap partisipan memandang takjub. Gambaran _terrain_ yang diperlihatkan Jinki pada slide presentasinya sungguh indah dan mengagumkan. Siapa yang tak terpanah melihat detail ilustrasi 3D yang memaparkan era futuristik yang serupa dinasti kuno? Bahkan ada juga _terrain_ yang memaparkan dimensi serupa langit dengan berbagai daratan di atas awan. Hingga _terrain_ ber_pillar nebula _dengan entitas_ atom cosmos_ sebagai jalurnya.

"Plot dari _game_ ini sendiri menceritakan para pejuang generasi muda yang ingin membangkitkan kecintaan mereka pada entitas _game_ di muka bumi. Dalam konsep ini, dikisahkan pula bahwa memasuki era futuristik, _game_ telah dianggap sebagai parasit penghambat kreatifitas generasi muda. _Game_ apapun telah dimusnahkan. Disapu bersih. Dan era futuristik sendiri telah diisi dengan dimensi _virtual world_ yang nantinya akan dimanfaatkan oleh protagonis untuk menghidupkan lagi subtansi _game_ yang telah sirna."

Jinki kembali melanjutkan ke slide berikutnya. Dan ia sungguh senang karena hampir di setiap pergantian slide, segenap partisipan rapat seolah terhanyut dalam perasaan takjub akan konsep game yang dibuatnya bersama Changmin. Ia sungguh bahagia karena jerih payahnya dengan sang _namjachingu_ nyatanya membuahkan hasil yang mengagumkan.

"Dan untuk detail yang selainnya, kami juga menyematkan alur yang serupa dengan visual novel. Para _gamer_ memiliki pilihan untuk melanjutkan petualangan mereka dengan rute yang berbeda—sesuai dengan jawaban yang dipilih. Selain _terrain_ yang bercabang, alur cerita dan _ending_nya pun bermacam-macam. Inilah mengapa aku dan Changmin-_ssi_ memutuskan untuk memberi nama konsep _game_ ini dengan nama _'The Choices'_. Karena memang hikmah yang bisa dipetik dalam _game_ ini adalah..."

"...tentang betapa pentingnya konsekuensi dari pilihan-pilihan takdir yang ada."

Suara tepuk tangan mulai menggema.

Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat menatap kontur apresiasi yang dipaparkan oleh segenap partisipan rapat. Presentasi itu mengundang banyak respon positif. Bahkan sepertinya, tak ada yang berniat untuk memberikan kritikan skeptis.

Eunhyuk selaku moderator tampak tersenyum kagum. Kyuhyun sendiri—sebagai kepala game desainer—juga turut memaparkan kekaguman yang sama.

'Hah! Pasangan jenius. Meskipun aku sudah menggeluti bidangku selama bertahun-tahun, harus kuakui bahwa ide mereka sungguh hebat. Padahal mereka berdua adalah CEO yang tak terlalu mendalami dunia desain _game_. Aku bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan akan konsep ini sebelumnya,' Kyuhyun membatin takjub. Ia pun lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat kepada Changmin.

_To Changmin:_

_Konsep game yang kau buat bersama Jinki sungguh luar biasa. Selama bekerja dalam Max Corporation, aku tak pernah melihatmu merancang konsep game hingga sedetail ini. Apakah kejeniusanmu itu hanya berfungsi secara maksimal jika berada di dekat calon istrimu saja, eh?_

_Kali ini kuakui bahwa ternyata... konsep game yang dibuat dengan kekuatan cinta itu sungguh menakjubkan._

Dan lagi-lagi, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kyuhyun untuk menerima balasan dari pesannya. Sejatinya _namja_ berambut ikal itu sungguh heran. Sesibuk apa Changmin di _ballroom_ divisi mekanik sampai-sampai ia masih sempat untuk membalas pesan singkat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

_From Changmin:_

_Cih! Dari dulu aku memang jenius. Kau saja yang terlalu sombong dan tak sudi mengakui kejeniusanku. Dan lagi, sebagian besar yang menyematkan detail dalam konsep game kami adalah Jinki. Aku hanya bertugas memberikan stimulus agar ia tak membatasi imajinasinya. Ia merupakan seorang namja yang sangat cerdas. Aku harap, ia bisa lebih percaya diri dengan kemampuannya itu._

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Sejatinya pernyataan Changmin memang ada benarnya. Lee Jinki adalah _namja _yang terlampau cerdas. Kemampuannya bahkan tak cukup jika hanya diprediksi ke dalam analisa yang sederhana.

_To Changmin:_

_Ne. Aku setuju. Sepertinya, calon istrimu memang berbakat dalam bidang konseptor game. Jika ia terus dilatih dan diarahkan, maka hanya dalam beberapa tahun saja, kemampuan dan imajinasinya itu pasti akan mampu menyaingiku._

_From Changmin:_

_Haha! Setelah kami menikah, aku memang memiliki rencana untuk melatih kemampuan Jinki. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merupakan namja yang cukup naif. Ia membutuhkan banyak bimbinganku. Aku harap, kau mau mengajarkannya sedikit trik dalam mendesain suatu game, Kyuhyun-ah._

_Lagipula... sebagai seorang rekan kerja yang baik, selain pada atasan, kau juga harus turut membantu istri dari atasanmu. Etisnya seperti itu~_

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya menatap balasan itu.

_To Changmin:_

_Selama kau mau meningkatkan uang gajiku sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar, maka aku bersedia membantumu untuk mencetak calon istrimu itu sebagai seorang dewa konseptor game._

_From Changmin:_

_Sepuluh kali lipat dari gajimu? Kau gila. Apa kau ingin membuatku bangkrut, hah? Lupakan! Sebaiknya aku saja yang mengajari Jinki sendiri. Dan lagi, aku sedikit was-was untuk menyerahkan calon istriku dibawah bimbingan iblis sepertimu._

_To Changmin:_

_Cih! Iblis? Kau sendiri juga iblis, Pabo! =="_

_From Changmin:_

_Pabo kau bilang? Apa seperti ini sikap seorang bawahan terhadap atasannya, hah? Tunggu sampai kau kuadukan pada Siwon-ssi! :D_

_To Changmin:_

_MWOH! S-Siwon-hyung? Don't you dare, Shim Changmin! Don't even go near my boyfriend!_

Dan semakin lama, ritual pesan singkat itu berubah menjadi medan perang. Sebagai sepasang sahabat baik, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran. Namun, pertengkaran itu tak lebih dari sekedar candaan semata. Dua _namja_ itu dikenal sebagai duo iblis di dalam _Max Corporation_.

Dan terkadang, Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa sahabat baiknya itu mendapatkan Jinki—yang notabene merupakan sesosok _namja_ yang bertolak belakang dari Changmin sendiri?

Bagaimana pun itu, Kyuhyun sungguh bersyukur karena berkat Jinki, setidaknya kawan baiknya itu mulai sedikit lebih melunakkan tirani otoriternya sebagai seorang atasan.

"Sungguh kuakui bahwa konsep yang kau rancang bersama Changmin-_ssi_ benar-benar brillian, Jinki-_ssi_. Tingkat kedetailan, plot hingga animasinya sungguh menakjubkan. Maka tidaklah salah jika kalian disatukan dalam satu tim. Di samping kalian berdua sudah berhubungan dekat, _chemistry_ kalianlah yang memiliki andil dalam mahakarya ini."

"A-Ah, _c-chemistry_ kami ya?" Paras Jinki sedikit merona dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk. Moderator rapat itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk affirmatif.

"_Ne_, benar. Jika kalian berdua memutuskan untuk menyatukan korporasi kalian, aku yakin bahwa kalian pasti akan merajai pasar _game_ di negara ini."

Beberapa partisipan tampak mengangguk, turut memaparkan kontur affirmatif. Yang dikatakan Eunhyuk memang ada benarnya. Reputasi dari _Max_ dan _SHINee Corporation_ sungguh tak perlu diragukan lagi. Kyuhyun bahkan melipat kedua tangannya dengan seringai ambigu.

"Tenang saja. Penyatuan dari dua korporasi ini pasti akan terjadi setelah Jinki-_ssi_ menikah dengan Changmin-_ssi_ nantinya."

"_M-MWOH_!" Jinki terhenyak mendengar itu. Dan parasnya mulai memerah pekat saat Kyuhyun tertawa dengan raut iblis. "_Yah_! Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Mengapa kau berkata demikian?"

"Agar Changmin mau menambah gajiku? Ia pasti senang jika rencana pernikahan kalian dipublikasikan secara luas. _Mianhe_, Jinki-_ssi_." Sungguh sebuah jawaban yang tak membantu. Dan beberapa partisipan yang mulai tersenyum ke arah Jinki dengan ekspresi—wah, selamat ya! Kami tak sabar menanti pernikahan kalian—nyatanya mampu membuat paras _CEO SHINee_ itu merona padam.

Ia pun bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Hahaha! Ini kabar yang bagus! Jika pada akhirnya, kalian berdua telah menyatukan dua korporasi kalian nantinya, aku berharap bahwa kalian mampu memproduksi banyak _game-game_ berkualitas di negara ini. Aku percaya, kalian akan mampu memajukan industri _gaming_ dalam Korea." Eunhyuk berkomentar suportif. Pada akhirnya, Jinki pun tersenyum mendengar itu dan mulai membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"_Gomawo_, Eunhyuk-_ssi_. Kami akan selalu bekerja keras."

Eunhyuk semakin tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke arah Jinki. Figur yang disemangati hanya terkekeh pelan dengan bentuk dukungan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, moderator itupun lantas berdiri di tengah podium dan kembali mengkondisikan suasana rapat, mencoba untuk menarik atensi dari segenap partisipan yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke konsep awal. Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa konten _terrain_ yang dibuat oleh Jinki-_ssi_ dan Changmin-_ssi_ sangatlah sempurna. Tapi sepertinya, akan lebih bagus lagi jika konten _terrain_ diperluas hingga dua puluh _terrain_ mungkin?"

"_Mwoh_? D-Dua puluh _terrain_?" Jinki terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Eunhyuk mengangguk affirmatif.

"_Ne_. Ini adalah konsep _game_ besar. Untuk ajang _Game Master_, sebaiknya kita maksimalkan potensi dan aset yang ada. Para kompetitor kita juga pasti telah mempersiapkan konsep _game_ yang tak kalah bagusnya."

"T-Tapi bagaimana kami bisa menambahnya? Memikirkan satu konsep _terrain_ saja membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk kami. Apalagi dengan menambah tujuh _terrain_ dalam jangka waktu dua minggu menjelang _game master_?" Jinki semakin beraut dilema. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahu _namja_ karamel itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja, Jinki-_ssi_. Untuk tujuh _terrain_ yang lain tak akan kubebankan padamu dan juga Changmin-_ssi_. Akan ada orang lain yang akan menyumbangkan ide kreatifnya untuk konsep kalian. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan ini matang-matang."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menatap transisi keadaan. Pintu utama ruang _ballroom_ mendadak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok figur yang melangkah masuk dengan beberapa bawahannya. Untaian rambut brunetnya tersibak, bersamaan hentakan kedua kakinya yang angkuh. Balutan _maroon_ yang menghiasi busana dan lapisan kuku pada jemari lentiknya seolah mampu membuat siapa saja terkesiap menatapnya.

Sesosok _yeoja_.

Ya, benar. Sesosok _yeoja_.

Figur itu merupakan sesosok _yeoja_ dengan wibawa dan karisma yang mengintimidasi. Segenap partisipan sedikit terheran-heran menatapnya. Bahkan ada pula beberapa partisipan _namja_ yang sepertinya terpanah akan pijaran kecantikan dari paras _yeoja_ itu. Namun, dari segenap reaksi yang bermunculan...

Tak ada yang menyadari dengan kontur horor yang mewarnai paras Jinki dan juga Kyuhyun.

'_Y-Yeoja_ itu...' Jinki bahkan tak mampu mengendalikan kinerja nalarnya. Sungguh tak salah lagi. _Yeoja_ itu adalah _yeoja_ yang berdiri di balik jendela apartemen Changmin. Sesosok y_eoja_ yang sudah menghunuskan tatapan dengki pada Jinki. Sesosok _yeoja_ yang kemungkinan besar menjadi sumber kegentaran Changmin.

'_Shit_! Ia benar-benar datang kemari! Sebenarnya apa yang akan ia lakukan!'

Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan kegentaran yang begitu luar biasa. Prediksinya telah meleset. Sesosok figur yang dianggapnya mustahil untuk datang pada akhirnya menampakkan realita yang kontradiksi. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar datang. Ketakutan Changmin kini seakan menjadi logis.

_Kau belum mengenal wataknya. 'Orang itu' sepuluh kali lipat lebih licik dariku. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau._

Pesan _namja_ raven itu pada akhirnya memantul keras dalam penalaran Kyuhyun. Kini ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi, ia harus segera melaporkan hal ini pada Changmin. Namun di sisi lain, atasannya itu saat ini pasti sedang mempresentasikan konsepnya di dalam _ballroom_ divisi mekanik. Kyuhyun tak tega jika ia harus menghancurkan kosentrasi Changmin begitu saja.

Semuanya pasti akan semakin bertambah berantakan.

'Sial! Kenapa semuanya jadi serba salah seperti ini?' Kyuhyun merutuk kesal. Kini, ia sendirilah yang harus mampu melindungi Jinki dan menjaga calon istri kawan baiknya itu. Hubungan mereka bergantung di tangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Inilah orang yang kumaksudkan, Jinki-_ssi_. Dialah yang akan membantu menyumbangkan ide kreatif untuk menambahkan kapasitas _terrain_ pada konsep _game_mu."

Pernyataan yang disampaikan Eunhyuk nyatanya hanya membuat kegentaran semakin terasa pekat di diri Jinki. Pada akhirnya, _yeoja_ itupun berdiri di hadapannya dengan seutas senyum tipis di parasnya. Palsu. Persona ramah yang terpancarkan, sejatinya tak lebih dari sekedar topeng kepalsuan.

Bagaimana bisa Jinki percaya pada senyum lembut _yeoja_ itu jika terdapat kilat kedengkian yang begitu menusuk pada pancaran matanya?

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi _yeoja_ itu untuk menjulurkan tangannya pada Jinki. Ah, sesi perkenalan rupanya. Jinki sungguh tak memiliki pilihan selain hanya melakukan itu. Segenap atensi partisipan telah mengarah padanya. Dan mereka tak akan pernah tahu dengan kontur-kontur kepalsuan yang terjadi di atas podium.

Dan Kyuhyun melihatnya. Menyadari kepalsuan itu.

Ia hanya bisa menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, berharap bahwa ia mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan _yeoja_ itu. Namun, sayang. Ia tak memiliki kuasa di dalam _ballroom_. Ia hanya seorang pengamat pasif yang membawa nama _Max Corporation_. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertindak di sini hanyalah Changmin.

Namun, _namja_ raven itu juga pasti masih terbelenggu di dalam _ballroom_ divisi mekanik.

Dengan ragu dan skeptis, Jinki pun menjulurkan tangannya pada _yeoja_ itu, turut menjabatnya dengan tegas, berusaha untuk tak terlihat begitu skeptis. Sang _yeoja_ tetap tak jua melunturkan topeng personanya. Masih tetap tersenyum dengan makna yang tak terdefinisi.

"Lee Jinki."

"Yoo Hana _imnida_. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Lee Jinki-_ssi."_

'_Yoo... Hana?'_

Nama itu seolah mampu meracuki jala penalaran Jinki. Kegentaran membuncah. Rasa takut pun menguasai rasio seutuhnya. Andaikan saja ada Changmin di sisinya, _namja_ raven itu pasti akan menaunginya dalam jala perlindungannya. Namun, saat ini bukanlah saatnya untuk mengharapkan perlindungan dari _namjachingu_nya itu.

Jinki telah bertekad kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu menyusahkan Changmin.

Tapi, entah mengapa.

Setelah menatap segenap kedengkian dan bulir dendam supremasi—yang tersemat dalam kamuflase pandangan lembut dari _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu. Jinki sungguh memiliki firasat buruk. Ia tak akan pernah tahu dengan konspirasi picik yang dipendam _yeoja_ itu terhadapnya. Ia tak akan pernah tahu.

Dan sesaat setelah sesi jabat tangan itu berakhir, Jinki bahkan tak menyadari bahwa seringai ambigu telah terajut samar di paras _yeoja_ yang mengemban nama Yoo Hana itu. Ia menyeringai iblis—seolah ia telah menemukan target yang diincarnya. Dan kali ini, _yeoja_ brunet itu telah berniat untuk menunjukkannya.

Ia telah berniat untuk menunjukkan sebuah permainan... yang sesungguhnya.

'_Just you wait and see, Changmin-oppa~ apa yang akan kulakukan terhadap namjachingumu... setelah ini.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam penulisan. Baik dalam typo(s), redundansi, kalimat rancu, EYD dan sebagainya. Buat yang belum tahu siapa Yoo Hana di sini, dia adalah aktris yang menjadi lawan mainnya Changmin di film Paradise Ranch. Hahaha! xD

Dan berhubung sebentar lagi saya bakalan dapat panggilan magang dan udah mulai fokus untuk tugas akhir di semester empat. Saya harap, walaupun apdet saya nanti selambat keong, kalian masih bersedia untuk menunggu fic saya u.u

Makasih untuk semua yang udah ngebaca dan ngereview fic ini sampai detik ini. Dukungan kalian bener-bener merupakan pacuan semangat buat saya! Jangan lupa review lagi ya! ^^

Akhir kata, _kamsahamnida. See you all in the next chapter_~ :3


	22. 8th Reincarnation Part 7

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Chapter kali ini full drama. Sinetron to the max dan belum ada scene lovey doveynya. Sebenernya ada lovey dovey dikit tapi scene itu saya potong buat chapter depan~ :P #plaaks

Well then, just enjoy it for now~

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo)**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Full of DRAMA, Sinetron, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Dramatis, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**If the world crumbles down**_

_**If there's no tomorrow**_

_**I'll stay by you with your hand in my hand**_

_**Forever and ever, for everlasting time**_

_**I will love you**__**" – TVXQ – Shiawaseiro No Hana**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 7**

Bosan.

Mungkin itulah frase yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Changmin saat ini. Ia begitu bosan. Jenuh. Bahkan ia tak sadar, sudah berapa kali ia menguap kantuk. Namun yang jelas, mendengarkan presentasi seorang _ahjussi_—yang sudah berdiri depan podium _ballroom_—bukanlah sebuah hal yang menyenangkan sama sekali.

Ditatapnya panorama di sekeliling ruangan. Segenap partisipan rapat yang lain tampak melakukan hal yang monoton. Mereka hanya turut memandang dengan tatapan setengah kosong, mengangguk affirmatif dan hanya menyerap materi presentasi secara parsial saja. Benar-benar terlihat seperti rapat satu arah tanpa adanya respon signifikan sedikitpun.

Dan Changmin hanya ingin segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu sebelum ia benar-benar mati karena kebosanan.

Dirogohnya sebuah ponsel yang sudah ia sematkan dalam saku celana _office-suit_nya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Kyuhyun tak mengiriminya pesan singkat. Sepertinya, memang belum ada peristiwa yang krusial. Tapi, entah mengapa. Changmin justru merasa tak tenang dengan hal itu.

'Aneh. Situasi ini terlalu stagnan. Terlalu aman untuk tak terjadi apa-apa. Benar-benar... janggal'

Changmin membatin skeptis. Dahinya berkerut serius, mencoba memikirkan probabilitas apa yang bisa terjadi saat ini. Jika Kyuhyun belum melaporkan kejadian yang subtansial, itu tandanya Jinki masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Memang, hal inilah yang sangat ia harapkan. Ia berharap bahwa Jinki sukses menyampaikan presentasinya tanpa adanya gangguan dari orang lain—terutama dari _yeoja_ terkutuk itu.

Namun, entah mengapa...

Kontinuitas dari titik aman itu membuat perasaan Changmin semakin gundah.

Semuanya sungguh terasa begitu janggal.

Benar-benar terlalu... janggal.

Ia sangat mengenal Yoo Hana. Sesosok _yeoja _yang sudah pernah memporakporandakan kehidupan Changmin. Jika ia mampu memutar waktu, ia sungguh berharap bahwa ia tak pernah mengenal dan bertemu dengan _yeoja_ brunet itu. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa akan ada orang yang memendam perasaan begitu besar terhadap Changmin. Dan orang itu rela melakukan apa saja.

Tak peduli meskipun konsekuensinya adalah kehancuran bagi Changmin sendiri.

_Tak akan pernah berhenti sampai apa yang diinginkan tercapai—_ Changmin hanya mendecih dengan prinsip itu. Sebuah prinsip dimana ia dan Yoo Hana sama-sama memilikinya. Berpendirian keras dan sangat persisten. Keduanya bagai dua sisi koin yang serupa. Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan Changmin sulit untuk melumpuhkan Yoo Hana. Sama halnya dengan Yoo Hana yang sulit untuk menaklukkan Changmin.

Keduanya sama-sama memiliki ego yang begitu tinggi.

Dan Changmin akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Jinki. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu. Dan Yoo Hana akan melakukan hal yang kontradiksi. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan Jinki dan merenggut hati Changmin kembali.

Deretan gigi pun tergertak rapat.

Memikirkan bahwa Yoo Hana bukanlah tipikal _yeoja_ yang akan berdiam diri dengan semua ini, Changmin pun segera membuka _sliding_ ponselnya dan lekas memerintahkan jari jemarinya untuk mengetik untaian pesan dengan sangat cepat. Ia menunduk dan memfokuskan atensinya pada ponsel, tak peduli jika tindakannya itu tergolong tak etis karena rapat masihlah berlangsung. Sungguh persetan.

Tak ada yang lebih penting daripada Jinki saat ini.

Dan Changmin hanya ingin memastikan segala sesuatunya masih dalam keadaan yang terkendali. Itu saja.

_To Kyuhyun:_

_Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana perkembangan saat ini? Apakah masih aman?_

Hening.

Tak ada respon. Tak ada respon sedikitpun dari bawahannya itu. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mulai menghentakkan ujung sepatunya dengan raut yang sedikit cemas. Firasatnya semakin tak enak. Dan jika saja ia memiliki kuasa penuh untuk bertindak, maka saat ini, ia pasti sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan segera pergi meninggalkan _ballroom_ untuk menemui Jinki secepat mungkin.

Namun, hal itu sungguh mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Changmin tak bisa meninggalkan _ballroom_ begitu saja dan mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai perwakilan negara untuk ajang _game master_. Ia bahkan sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakan Jinki dan menghadiahkan _namjachingu_nya itu dengan gelar kemenangan. Dan jika di saat rapat fiksasi seperti ini Changmin sudah menunjukkan geliat pemberontakan, maka keikutsertaannya bisa dibatalkan kapan saja.

Ia tak ingin tindakan gegabahnya hanya membuat Jinki semakin kecewa.

Namun, di saat yang sama... Changmin sungguh tak ingin menatap _namjachingu_nya itu tersakiti.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sebuah getaran di ponsel pun memecah jala kegundahan dan dilematis Changmin. Cepat-cepat ia buka pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun dan mencoba memahaminya dengan seksama.

_From Kyuhyun:_

_Sesibuk apa kau saat ini?_

'Eh?' Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Entah mengapa, pertanyaan itu memiliki sebuah makna yang begitu ambigu. Ada dua probabilitas yang bisa terjadi. Pertama, Kyuhyun sungguh serius menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dan kedua adalah, Kyuhyun melayangkan pertanyaan itu dengan maksud sarkastik dan ingin mengejek Changmin.

Inilah sebabnya, mengapa Changmin tak terlalu suka jika ia berinteraksi tanpa berhadapan secara langsung. Itu karena ia tak akan mampu memprediksi, seperti apa persepsi yang dipendam oleh orang tersebut.

Memutuskan untuk meyakini bahwa pesan Kyuhyun mengandung makna serius, ia pun segera menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik seuntai pesan balasan. Namun, sayang. Belum sempat Changmin merampungkan tindakannya itu, sebuah interupsi yang tak diharapkannya pun terjadi.

"Baiklah. Saudara Shim Changmin-_ssi_, kami persilahkan untuk maju ke depan podium dan segera menjabarkan sistematika secara mekanis dari konsep _game_ Anda."

'_Aiisshh! Shit! Not now_!' Changmin hanya dapat merutuk dalam hati. Dengan raut frustasi, ia pun segera mendongak dari ponselnya dan menatap segenap atensi partisipan rapat yang sudah tertuju padanya. Tak ada pilihan lain. Mau tak mau, Changmin harus segera beranjak dari kursinya dan segera mempresentasikan konsep _game_nya. Benar-benar situasi yang menyebalkan.

_To Kyuhyun:_

_Sial. Aku baru saja dipanggil untuk melakukan presentasi._

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandangi layar ponselnya dengan raut pucat. Changmin baru akan melakukan presentasi. Dan ia tak mungkin memberitahukan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya. Konsentrasi_ namja _raven itu akan menjadi kacau. Citranya sebagai seorang _CEO _pun juga pasti rawan mendapat impresi buruk hanya karena alasan tidak profesional.

Kyuhyun sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

Kegentingan terasa begitu menusuk tatkala atensinya mulai terarah ke depan podium. Di sana, sudah terdapat Hana yang hendak memperlihatkan konsep _terrain_ hasil dari ide kreatifnya. Kontradiksi dengan Jinki yang saat ini sudah kembali terduduk di kursinya dengan raut skeptis. Sekilas retrospeksi, _yeoja_ itu telah berhasil memberi impresi yang baik pada segenap partisipan rapat yang lain.

"Yoo Hana adalah seorang_ yeoja _yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam industri _game_ 3D. Mengawali karirnya sebagai seorang tim kreatif di beberapa korporasi besar seperti _Capcom_ dan bahkan _Bandai_, kontribusinya pun sungguh diakui di mata dunia internasional. Ia juga pernah turut andil dalam pembuatan _terrain_ untuk _game_ sebesar _Digimon series_. Aku harap, kali ini ia bisa membantu tim divisi konsep _game 3D_ yang dinaungi oleh Jinki-_ssi_."

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Eunhyuk hanya membuat posisi Hana semakin kuat. Tak ada celah untuk menjatuhkan _yeoja_ itu disaat kinerja dan kejeniusannya dalam industri _game_ nyatanya diakui oleh segenap partisipan di dalam _ballroom_. Jinki juga tak mungkin bisa menolak bantuan yang ditawarkan padanya. Hal itu tidaklah etis dan akan membuatnya arogan—disaat ia tak mampu memberikan alasan yang cukup logis.

Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Hana. Akan terkesan delusional jika ia menyimpulkan bahwa Hana memiliki konspirasi picik.

Segenap partisipan tak akan percaya begitu saja. Dan menatap raut cemas yang dipancarkan oleh Kyuhyun membuat Jinki begitu yakin bahwa Hanalah alasan utama mengapa Changmin menyuruh _namja_ ikal itu untuk mengawasinya. Jinki memang naif. Tapi ia bukanlah orang bodoh. Jala kepekaan yang dimilikinya cukup tinggi.

Hanya dengan menelaah segenap hal yang sudah terjadi di depan matanya, ia pun mampu untuk menarik sebuah konklusi yang hampir mendekati kebenaran.

Yoo Hana adalah _yeoja_ yang sangat berbahaya. Hal itu sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Baiklah. _Kamsahamnida_ karena sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk berkontribusi dalam hal ini. Aku akan memperlihatkan konsep _terrain_ yang mungkin sangat cocok jika disertakan pada konsep _game_ yang dibuat oleh Jinki-_ssi_."

Dengan sopan dan formal, Hana mulai tersenyum sembari menatap Jinki dari atas podium. Ada kontur sarkas dalam pandangan _yeoja_ itu. Seakan-akan ia menyiratkan bahwa ialah yang sudah memegang kuasa keadaan untuk saat ini. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Jinki semakin gentar. Namun, ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa kalutnya dengan membalas senyuman Hana, turut menyimpulkan seutas senyum tipis.

'Operatornya... mengapa ia menyuruh bawahannya sendiri untuk menjadi operator?'

Kyuhyun tampak mengerutkan dahi saat menatap pergantian operator rapat yang bertugas untuk mengatur jalannya _slide _presentasi. Sungguh mencurigakan. Sejatinya, untuk apa melakukan pergantian operator jika operator utama bisa menjalankan semua presentasi yang dilakukan oleh para partisipan rapat? Dan lagi, mengapa dewan forum tertinggi dalam_ ballroom_ mengijinkan hal itu? Apa tujuannya?

Benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Kyuhyun yakin, pergantian operator itu juga merupakan bagian dari rencana busuk Hana.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian semua mengenai _terrain_ pertama yang sudah kurancang. Konsepnya kuambil dari kisah-kisah negeri dongeng. Penuh dengan _fantasy_ dan _fairytale_. Tersedia juga beberapa _dungeon_ yang bisa diakses dengan mudah tanpa perlu menyusuri rute yang panjang."

Bersamaan dengan penjelasan yang disampaikan Hana, _slide _presentasi pun kini telah memaparkan gambaran _terrain_ yang begitu cerah dan cukup indah. Memang benar yang dikatakan oleh _yeoja_ itu. _Terrain_ yang dirancangnya sungguh bernuansa _fantasy_ bak negeri dongeng. Ada gambaran kastil dan _tower_ yang begitu tinggi, _Unicorn_ yang beterbangan di langit, tak lupa pula dengan beberapa kurcaci kecil dan peri-peri manis yang tampak menyihir sebagian hutan menjadi sebuah panorama yang begitu memukau mata.

"Mengapa aku merekomendasikan konsep _terrain_ ini? Karena kurasa, dari segenap _terrain_ yang sudah dibuat oleh Jinki-_ssi_, tak terdapat sebuah _terrain_ _simple_ yang bernuansa _dreamy_ seperti ini. Yang kupahami adalah, konsep _game_ ini mengacu pada _virtual world_ dengan imajinasi para _game_r yang menjadi wujud _terrain_nya. Dan tidak semua _gamer_ memiliki imajinasi _advance_ secara futuristik, bukan? Pasti diantara mereka, ada yang berimajinasi seperti _fairytale_. Terutama jika _gamer_ itu masih belum memasuki usia remaja."

Alasan itu sungguhlah logis. Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba memikirkan dengan lebih dalam. Benar juga. Dari ketiga belas _terrain_ yang sudah dibuatnya bersama Changmin, belum ada sebuah _terrain_ dengan wujud _fairytale_ seperti ini. Hampir semuanya mengacu pada _terrain_ bernuansa sejarah, kerajaan, _outer space_, futuristik hingga _terrain_ biasa dengan wujud abad 21.

"Selain itu, beberapa _terrain_ yang kubuat mengacu pada konsep _simplicity_. Setidaknya tingkat kesederhanaan _terrain_nya bisa mengimbangi tiga belas _terrain_ kompleks yang ada di dalam konsep _game_ milik Jinki-_ssi_. Secara mekanis, proses _render_nya pun tak akan terlalu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kita hanya mengubah _material_ _layout_ dengan _copyan land model _yang sama."

Simpulan senyum determinasi terpancar di paras Hana. _Yeoja_ itu begitu yakin bahwa akan banyak orang yang menyetujui ide kreatifnya. Dan benar saja. Beberapa partisipan yang lain tampak saling berbisik dan sesekali mengangguk affirmatif. Dan keadaan itu hanya membuat Jinki merasa tak tenang. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar konsep yang sangat menarik. Aku setuju dengan prinsip keseimbangan yang sudah kau jabarkan tadi, Hana-_ssi_. Lebih baik menambahkan _terrain_ yang sifatnya cukup sederhana dan tak terlalu banyak memakan _space_. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jinki-_ssi_? Kau juga setuju dengan hal ini 'kan?"

Pernyataan yang diguratkan Eunhyuk membuat Jinki tak mampu berkilah lebih jauh lagi. Segenap partisipan telah berekspektasi tinggi bahwa _CEO SHINee_ itu akan menyetujuinya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu bergeming dalam diam saat menatap _namjachingu_ atasannya itu mengangguk lemah.

Ia sungguh tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"A-Ah, _Ne_. A-Aku setuju."

Dan simpulan senyum pun terbingkai di paras Yoo Hana. Ia sungguh puas dengan jawaban Jinki. Targetnya itu benar-benar tak bisa berkutik. Seringai ambigu mulai terpancar jelas bersamaan dengan sebuah anggukkan affirmatif.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Jinki-_ssi_. Aku yakin, kau akan puas dengan pengaplikasian dari beberapa _terrain_ yang sudah kubuat."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi _yeoja_ itu untuk menjentikkan jemarinya, memberi tanda pada para operator untuk segera mengganti _slide _presentasinya. Segenap atensi partisipan rapat kembali mengarah pada podium. Kyuhyun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya dengan transisi keadaan itu.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku tak perlu menjabarkan semua _terrain_ yang sudah kubuat. Karena pada dasarnya, semua konsepnya sama. Namun sebagai penutup, aku ingin menunjukkan sebuah _terrain_ yang kuanggap sebagai salah satu _masterpiece_ terbesarku."

"_Masterpiece_... terbesar?" Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Kyuhyun hanya memicingkan pandangannya, skeptis. Dan Hana lantas tersenyum ambigu.

"_Ne_. Sebuah _masterpiece_ yang sudah kubuat dengan segenap dedikasiku. Sebuah _masterpiece_ dimana harapan terbesarku tersemat di dalamnya. Sebuah _masterpiece_ yang menjadi kebanggaanku sebagai seorang tim kreatif. Dan _masterpiece_ itu adalah..."

...

"..._Snow White Terrain_."

Tampilan _slide_ pun bertransisi, memaparkan sebuah gambaran _terrain_ seputih salju dengan sebuah _altar_ bergaya klasik sebagai pusat atensinya. Alunan instrumental—dengan _title Walk in The Dusk_, setidaknya _teks_ itulah yang dilihat Jinki di bagian bawah _slide_—pun mulai mengalun, mengiringi presentasi di kala itu. Para partisipan tampak terpukau saat beberapa potongan _poem_ buatan William Shakespeare mulai bermunculan dan menjadi sebuah _prologue_ untuk membuka _terrain_ tersebut.

"_Snow White Terrain_ memiliki plot yang fokus pada nuansa _romance_. Lebih tepatnya konsep _Forbidden Love_. Dalam _terrain_ ini, tersimpan sebuah legenda akan kisah cinta sepasang kekasih yang berakhir lebih tragis dari kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet sekalipun. Para _gamer_ yang sudah memasuki _terrain_ ini akan diuji dan dituntut untuk menemukan jawaban akan arti pengorbanan, persahabatan dan bahkan arti dari subtansi cinta itu sendiri."

Yoo Hana menyeringai sinis tatkala tampilan _slide_nya kali ini sukses membuat Jinki terbelalak syok. _Namja_ karamel itu begitu pucat, seolah-olah ia sudah menatap mimpi terburuknya. Kyuhyun bahkan memperlihatkan respon serupa.

Kinerja nalar kedua _namja_ itu mendadak kacau saat sebuah gambaran tak terduga telah terlihat.

Sebuah gambaran—lebih tepatnya lukisan—yang mengilustrasikan sepasang kekasih, kini telah tampak pada hamparan slide presentasi.

Sepasang kekasih yang terdiri dari sesosok _yeoja_ berambut brunet dengan _namja_ berambut raven yang tampak berdansa dengan anggunnya. Syok. Hanya itulah yang dirasakan Jinki. Jantungnya seakan diremas tatkala ia menyadari apa maksud terselubung dari ilustrasi lukisan yang diperlihatkan Yoo Hana. Gambaran _yeoja_ berambut brunet panjang itu sudah pasti adalah Yoo Hana sendiri. Hal itu diperkuat dengan bulir _maroon_ yang menghias setiap kuku _yeoja_ brunet di lukisan itu.

Dan gambaran _namja_ raven itu. Sesosok _namja_ raven yang terlalu familiar untuk tidak dikenali Jinki.

Shim Changmin.

Ilustrasi _namja_ raven itu adalah... Shim Changmin, _namjachingu_nya. Postur tubuh, untaian rambut hingga cara _namja_ itu menopang pasangannya. Jinki benar-benar mengenalinya. Ilustrasi _namja_ raven itu sungguh merupakan ilustrasi _namjachingu_nya dan Kyuhyun bahkan turut menyadari itu.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" Pertanyaan itu hampir saja diguratkan Jinki tanpa suara. Segenap partisipan rapat yang lain sepertinya tak paham dengan kesakitan yang dirasakan _CEO SHINee _itu. Jelas saja mereka tak paham. Mereka tak sadar bahwa ilustrasi _namja_ raven—yang tengah berdansa dengan _yeoja_ itu—adalah Changmin, belahan jiwa Jinki. Mereka tak sadar dan terlalu terpukau dengan keindahan ilustrasi pada _slide_ presentasi Hana. Mereka terlalu hanyut pada _chemistry_ dan kehangatan ilustrasi itu sendiri. Tak peduli jika ada pihak yang merasa tercabik dengan hal ini.

Di mata mereka, ilustrasi itu adalah keindahan.

Di mata Jinki, ilustrasi itu tak lebih dari secercah sembilu.

Simpulan senyum di paras Hana semakin melebar. _Yeoja_ itu serasa berada di atas awan saat segenap partisipan menatap takjub pada hamparan _slide_nya. "Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku menampilkan _slide_ dengan gambaran ilustrasi mengenai sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdansa seperti ini. Ilustrasi ini adalah embodimen legenda dari _Snow White Terrain_. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang dikisahkan dalam sebuah _ending_ yang begitu tragis."

"Ah, bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit, Hana-_ssi_? Mengenai kisah dari legenda ini? Ilustrasinya benar-benar sangat menarik. Busana yang dikenakan mereka mengingatkan aku pada jaman kejayaan Shakesphere." Eunhyuk menyahut penasaran. Dan _yeoja_ brunet itu tak jua melunturkan senyum di parasnya.

"Legenda mereka tak ubahnya seperti dongeng akan kisah cinta klise yang sudah pernah ada sebelumnya. Serupa dengan kisah Romeo dan Juliet, hanya saja yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Kedua insan ini berasal dari keluarga kerajaan yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu dan dijodohkan satu sama lain. Akan tetapi, cinta mereka ditentang keras oleh sesosok pangeran dari kerajaan musuh yakni... _Caramel Kingdom_."

Penjelasan itu membuat Jinki seakan tersentak. Rasa sakit semakin menikam jala perasaannya dengan begitu lalim. Semuanya sudah jelas. Yoo Hana memang bermaksud untuk menyindirnya. Dengan cepat, Jinki segera menyibakkan pandangannya dari podium dan mulai tertunduk dengan raut yang begitu pilu. Kyuhyun pun semakin emosi menatap itu.

'K-Karamel? Apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya! Ia bahkan sudah menyindir Jinki dengan pernyataan lancang seperti itu! Benar-benar licik!'

Deretan gigi Kyuhyun tergertak rapat. Jemarinya tampak tergerak, meremas ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu yakin, jika sampai Changmin mengetahui semua ini, _namja _raven itu pasti akan marah besar. Dan tak ada yang lebih mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun selain hanya menatap atasannya itu terbakar emosi. Belum lagi dengan situasi mereka yang saat ini masih berada di dalam _ballroom_. Pusara keributan itu kelak akan menjadi sorotan publik.

Tidak. Ia masih belum dapat memberitahukan semuanya kepada Changmin. Belum saatnya.

Namun, di satu sisi, ia juga tak tega menatap keadaan Jinki.

Memikirkan sebuah rencana, Kyuhyun pun pada akhirnya mengangkat tangannya ke atas. "_Mianhe_ jika aku menginterupsi. Tapi sepertinya, gambaran ilustrasi _yeoja_ itu sungguh mirip dengan Anda, Hana-_ssi_. Dan gambaran _namja_ _raven_ itu... adalah gambaran dari atasanku, Shim Changmin—CEO _Max Corporation_. Itu benar, bukan?"

"_MWOH_?"

Segenap partisipan rapat terhenyak. Jinki bahkan terbelalak syok dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya bawahan _namjachingu_nya itu dengan pandangan skeptis. Yang dipandang terlihat memaparkan kontur tak terdefinisi. Jinki sungguh tak habis pikir. Sejatinya, apa tujuan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya?

'Kyuhyun-_ssi_... mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?'

Dan atensi Hana pun lantas terarah pada Kyuhyun. Pandangan _yeoja_ itu memicing tajam, seolah ia ingin beradu sengit dengan sang _game_ desainer. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi segenap partisipan rapat untuk saling berbisik dan melayangkan pandangan tanya. Sepertinya, mereka semua telah termakan dengan ucapan yang diguratkan _namja _berambut ikal itu.

"Umm... benar juga. S-Sepertinya, ilustrasi ini sungguh mirip dengan Hana-_ssi_ dan juga... Shim Changmin-_ssi_..." Eunhyuk berkomentar retoris. Jinki semakin tak nyaman dengan situasi yang mulai memasuki masa-masa genting itu. Ia membenci konfrontasi. Apalagi jika konfrontasi itu hanya akan menghasilkan perselisihan dan masalah. Ia adalah tipe orang plegmatis. Meskipun merasa sakit, Jinki lebih memilih untuk memendamnya sendiri.

Namun, sepertinya... _namja_ karamel itu tak akan bisa lari dari realitas.

Suara tepuk tangan mulai menggema di dalam _ballroom_. Jinki sedikit terhenyak saat mengetahui bahwa asal suara itu bermuara dari _altar _podium. Ya, benar. Yoo Hanalah yang sedang menepuk tangannya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak melayangkan raut sarkastik ke arah Kyuhyun dibalik simpulan senyum palsu yang dipancarkannya.

"Hasil pengamatanmu sangat menakjubkan, Kyuhyun-sii. _Ne_, benar. Ilustrasi ini sebenarnya menggambarkan diriku... dan juga... Shim Changmin-_ssi_."

'_M-Mwoh_?' Jinki kembali terhenyak mendengar itu. Matanya terbelalak dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Spekulasinya tak salah. Ilustrasi itu benar-benar merupakan penggambaran Changmin. Sudah jelas bahwa Yoo Hana dan _namjachingu_nya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Dan Kyuhyun mulai memicingkan matanya saat _yeoja_ brunet itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa ilustrasi ini menggambarkanku dan juga Changmin-_ssi_? Mengapa ilustrasi ini bisa menggambarkan kami yang saling bersanding satu sama lain seperti ini? Itu karena... aku hanya ingin menjadikan _terrain_ ini sebagai bagian dari alur kehidupanku. Aku ingin mengisahkan apa yang menjadi _kebahagiaan terbesarku_ di dunia ini."

Ada nada empasis dalam pernyataan itu—seolah-olah Hana ingin menegaskan motifnya dengan hawa yang begitu menusuk. Jinki mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar itu. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang tersemat di dalam hatinya, semakin lama hanya semakin bertransisi menjadi rasa tak terima.

Tak terima.

Ya, benar. Ia tak terima tentu saja. _Namja_ yang sangat ia cintai telah terang-terangan disandingkan dengan orang lain tepat di hadapannya. Meskipun bentuk persandingan itu hanya berupa sebuah ilustrasi tanpa makna...

Tetap saja Jinki merasa sakit.

"Kebahagiaan terbesar? _Mianhe_. Aku tak paham. Mengapa gambaran Hana-_ssi_ yang bersanding dengan Changmin-_ssi_ bisa menjadi bentuk kebahagiaan terbesar? Sebenarnya apa arti Changmin-_ssi_ di matamu, Hana-_ssi_?"

Pedang tanya itu pada akhirnya terguratkan tegas dari mulut Jinki. Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak dengan perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada _namja_ karamel itu. Segenap partisipan bahkan tampak tercengang, tak mampu berkata.

Dan Hana hanya menyimpulkan senyum tajam.

"Arti Changmin-_ssi_ di mataku, ya?" gema tawa tergurat pelan. Jinki semakin skeptis dengan reaksi itu.

Dan sebuah pengakuan mengejutkan pun termuntahkan.

"_Changmin-ssi... adalah namja yang sangat... kucintai."_

.

.

* * *

"Apakah _space_ yang dibutuhkan untuk _terrain _dalam konsep _game_ Anda tidak terlalu besar, Changmin-_ssi_? Akan cukup sulit jika _engine_ yang digunakan untuk pengaplikasian konsep ini menggunakan _engine_ standar yang—"

"Apakah statemenku sebelumnya tak kau pertimbangkan, Taecyeon-_ssi_? Aku sudah merancang _engine_ khusus untuk konsep _game_ yang kubuat bersama Jinki-_ssi _ini. Kau tak perlu lagi mempermasalahkan _space_nya!"

Pernyataan sarkastik itu diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu tinggi. Segenap partisipan rapat dalam _ballroom_ divisi mekanik tampak terdiam dan tak berani mengguratkan resistensi. Kesabaran Changmin semakin berada di ambang batasnya. Apalagi dengan segenap waktunya yang kini sudah terkikis begitu banyak. Perasaannya semakin tak enak. Dan implikasi dari hal itu telah sukses mengacaukan kinerja nalarnya.

Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya dan memastikan bagaimana keadaan Jinki saat ini.

Namun, sial. Sepertinya situasi tak terlalu berpihak padanya. Beberapa partisipan di dalam _ballroom_ nyatanya dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berpemikiran kritis. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang meragukan konsep rancangan _engine_ yang dibuat oleh Changmin—mengingat dengan betapa kompleksnya tingkat kerumitan yang ada di dalam rancangan itu.

"_Partner_ku—yakni Jinki-_ssi—_pernah menciptakan _engine TONE-Z18 _dan _engine_ itu sendiri juga pernah kugunakan dalam _game_ _Bigeast_ku. _Engine_ itu mampu mengatasi besarnya _space _untuk segenap _terrain_ dalam konsep _game_ ini. Kami bahkan sudah memodifikasi _engine_ ini hingga ke potensi maksimal. Aku harap, kalian semua tak lagi meragukan kinerjanya. Aku berani menjamin bahwa semuanya bisa diatasi."

Changmin kembali menghunuskan pandangan tajam dari atas podium. Kedua iris obsidiannya bergerak cepat, mencoba menginspeksi ekspresi tak setuju yang mungkin terpancar dari wajah beberapa partisipan rapat. Dan ia mulai tersenyum sinis saat tak mendapati satupun orang yang skeptis.

Mereka tampak ketakutan dan memilih setuju. Sedangkan beberapa partisipan _yeoja_ hanya memandang Changmin dengan tatapan berbinar. Kagum dengan karisma yang dimiliki _CEO Max Corporation_ itu.

Cih. Benar-benar sekumpulan respon klise yang bisa ditebak sebelumnya.

"Ah, kurasa... hasil dari presentasi ini sudah jelas. Semuanya telah setuju untuk mengaplikasikan _engine_ untuk konsep ini dalam ajang _game master_ nanti. _Kamsahamnida_ untuk presentasi yang sudah kau sampaikan Changmin-_ssi_. Sejatinya, konsep yang kau buat bersama Jinki-_ssi_ dari _SHINee Corporation_ sungguh sangat luar biasa."

Leeteuk—moderator dari rapat divisi mekanik—mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan diri dengan sopan. Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya presentasi, rapat divisi mekanik pun nyatanya telah mencapai penghujung acara. Semuanya telah selesai.

Menghela napas lega kini dapat dilakukan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu lantas terduduk di kursinya, mencoba untuk memeriksa pesan masuk yang ada di ponselnya.

'Kosong?' Changmin menautkan alisnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak mengirimi pesan apapun. Bawahannya itu bahkan tak membalas pesan terakhir yang sudah ia kirimkan. Ini benar-benar aneh. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan serius mendengarkan presentasi di dalam rapat. Ia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk mengirimi Changmin dengan _spam_ pesan yang tak penting untuk membunuh rasa bosannya.

Dan kali ini... kontradiksilah yang terjadi.

Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, pikir Changmin. Dan daripada ia mengirimi bawahannya itu sebuah pesan singkat sembari menanti balasan yang tak kunjung tiba, ia pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berpamitan pada segenap partisipan rapat yang lain, beralasan bahwa ia memiliki urusan yang harus segera ditangani secepatnya.

Dan entah mengapa...

Bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki Changmin yang saat ini menggema dalam penjuru lorong gedung _ballroom_.

Debaran jantungnya pun berpacu cepat diiringi dengan perasaan sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

_Namja raven_ itu bisa merasakannya...

Merasakan... bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada _namjachingu_nya.

Batin pun hanya mampu menjerit.

Menjeritkan pedang tanya... yang retoris.

'_Jinki-yah...'_

_..._

'_... apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

* * *

Sakit.

Ya. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Jinki saat ini. Dadanya semakin terhujam dengan derai lara. Situasi yang menderunya di kala itu semakin jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kepala terasa pening. Perut pun berkecamuk dalam rasa mual. Semua kenyataan yang terhampar di depan mata, nyatanya tak lebih dari semburat elegi yang menyakitkan.

"_Namja_... yang kau cintai?"

Ingin rasanya Jinki berucap dengan nada sarkas. Ia bahkan ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena telah mengguratkan pertanyaan tak relevan itu di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini. Rasanya tak etis untuk mencampurkan hal yang sifatnya pribadi ke dalam urusan pekerjaan. Namun, entah mengapa. Kali ini, ia seakan kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasa tercekat sementara lidahnya mulai keluh. Ia merasa sesak untuk sekedar menghujam Hana dengan tatapan remeh. Ia merasa labil untuk sekedar mempertahankan kinerja logikanya.

Sakit.

Rasanya begitu sakit saat _namjachingu_ yang sangat ia cintai itu terancam diklaim oleh orang lain. Lebih tepatnya dicintai oleh orang lain—dalam intensitas perasaan yang mungkin setara dengan yang dipendam Jinki. Jinki paham bahwa Changmin adalah sesosok _namja_ yang sempurna. Hampir semua orang akan bertekuk lutut dan jatuh hati pada _namjachingu_nya itu.

Namun, kali ini...

Jinki sungguh tak terima.

"Katakan padaku, Hana-_ssi_. Mengapa kau mencintai Changmin-_ssi_?" Pedang tanya itu kembali diguratkan dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Hana hanya menyimpulkan seringai sarkas tak terdefinisi. Psikis Jinki terancam goyah. Dan ia ingin membuat _namja_ karamel itu terlihat lebih kacau lagi.

"Apakah cinta perlu dijelaskan, Jinki-_ssi_? Kurasa tidak perlu. Cinta bukanlah sebuah hal yang bisa kau jabarkan dengan seuntai frase. Cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada yang meminta." _Yeoja_ brunet itu lantas menyibakkan surai rambutnya ke samping. "Tapi, jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai kedudukan Changmin-_ssi_ di mataku. Maka satu hal yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Ia adalah entitas terpenting dalam hidupku. Ia adalah nyawaku. Dan ia adalah belahan dari jiwaku. Oh, ya. Satu lagi."

...

"_Ia... juga merupakan... mantan namjachinguku."_

Segenap partisipan di dalam _ballroom_ tampak terhenyak. Jinki mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Sejatinya, pengakuan itu bisa Jinki duga sebelumnya. Bahkan di saat Yoo Hana berdiri di depan apartemen Changmin, ia yakin bahwa _yeoja_ brunet itu pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan _namjachingu_nya.

Dan sejatinya, Jinki tak terlalu mempermasalahkan masa lalu Changmin. Dengan siapapun _namja_ raven itu pernah berhubungan dulu, yang terpenting adalah masa sekarang. Masa dimana mereka akan mengarungi kehidupan baru bersama-sama.

Namun, _yeoja_ ini... _yeoja_ yang sudah berdiri di podium dan menatap dengan pandangan licik itu...

Jinki tak bisa mengabaikannya. Tak bisa memandang sebelah mata begitu saja.

"Oh, jadi begitu? Legenda dalam_ terrain_ ini sengaja kau gambarkan berdasarkan kisah masa lalumu dengan Shim Changmin—atasanku? Dan apakah hubungan kalian kandas karena orang ketiga? Bisa kubilang karena... sang pangeran dari kerajaan '_Caramel Kingdom_'?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk buka suara. Dan pernyataan bernada sarkastik yang ia ucapkan—nyatanya cukup mampu untuk membuat segenap partisipan kembali terperanjat. Sepertinya, semua orang di dalam _ballroom_ pun mulai sadar dengan maksud dari frase '_Caramel Kingdom'_ yang sudah diempasiskan oleh Kyuhyun. Apalagi dengan kabar mengenai hubungan Jinki dan Changmin yang akan memasuki jenjang pernikahan.

Semuanya sudah jelas.

Dan Jinki pun semakin merasa tak nyaman.

Segenap atensi mulai mengarah pada sosoknya. _Namja_ berambut karamel itu hanya dapat tertunduk dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Ia tak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Jika saja _namja_ ikal itu tahu bahwa kejadiannya akan seperti ini, tentu ia tak akan menyebarluaskan hubungan Jinki dan Changmin dengan seenaknya saja.

Dan kini, Hana pun seolah mampu memegang kuasa penuh untuk semakin memojokkan Jinki.

Namun, jangan harap Kyuhyun akan tinggal diam begitu saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hana untuk kembali tersenyum. "Ah, _Ne_. Itu benar, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan Changmin-_ssi_? Kurasa, ia pernah bercerita mengenaiku padamu—"

"_Ne_. Memang benar bahwa aku dan Changmin-_ssi_ sangatlah dekat," sahut Kyuhyun tegas. "Tapi sayang sekali. Selama aku bersahabat dengannya, sepertinya ia tak pernah sedikitpun bercerita mengenaimu padaku. Setahuku, Changmin-_ssi_ tak akan menceritakan hal yang baginya sangat tidak penting. Dan jika ia tak pernah menceritakanmu, _mianhe_. Itu tandanya... Changmin-_ssi _tak pernah menganggapmu berarti, Hana-_ssi_."

Pernyataan yang disampaikan Kyuhyun begitu menohok. _Namja_ ikal itu bahkan hanya tersenyum dengan kontur iblis di parasnya. Jinki dan segenap partisipan lagi-lagi terhenyak. Mereka seolah menatap sebuah konfrontasi dengan ritual perang mulut tersengit yang pernah ada. Bahkan sengitnya konfrontasi itu melebihi sengitnya sebuah adu debat dalam rapat besar sekalipun.

Pandangan Hana pun memicing tajam. "Oh, ya? Ia tak pernah menceritakan tentang diriku? Hah! Aku yakin, kau benar-benar tidak terlalu mengenal _nae oppa_. Akulah yang memahami _nae oppa_ secara luar dan dalam. Hanya aku. Dan tak ada orang lain!"

'_Mwoh_? _Nae oppa_?' Kesabaran Jinki kembali diuji. Atensi _namja_ karamel itu lantas tersibak dengan begitu cepat ke arah Hana bersamaan dengan pandangan tajam yang ia layangkan. Kali ini, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar menanggalkan _suffix ssi_ pada nama Changmin dan mulai mengklaim _CEO Max Corporation_ itu seenaknya. Jika saja Jinki bukan sesosok _namja_ yang pecinta damai, ia mungkin sudah menghunus _yeoja_ itu dengan statemen yang keras.

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah pernyataan bernada pancingan pun kembali diguratkan lantang. "Aku sangat mencintai Changmin-_oppa_. Dan seperti legenda dalam _Snow White Terrain_ ini, aku yakin. Cinta kami akan bersatu kembali."

"_Mwoya_?" Kyuhyun mulai memutar bola matanya mendengar itu. _Yeoja_ yang menjadi lawan konfrontasinya itu semakin lama semakin terkungkum dalam jala delusi yang dibuatnya sendiri. "Kurasa, segenap ceritamu dan kisah legenda yang kau buat ini benar-benar berlebihan, Hana-_ssi_. Terlalu dramatis. Aku seperti menatap sebuah opera sabun yang tak jelas."

Sindiran itu nyatanya cukup mampu untuk membuat beberapa partisipan sedikit tertawa kecil. Jinki bahkan sempat terbelalak kaget sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mulai menyimpulkan seutas senyum tipis. Sepertinya, keadaan tak terlalu menguntungkan Hana. Dan di saat Jinki menatap ke arah _yeoja_ itu...

Entah mengapa, _yeoja_ itu justru terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

'Sungguh aneh. Saat ini, harusnya ia malu dengan tindakannya sendiri. Tapi... mengapa ia malah tersenyum puas seperti itu?'

Jinki hanya mampu membatin di dalam hati. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan konspirasi Hana yang sebenarnya. _Yeoja_ brunet itu seolah penuh dengan enigma. Motif dan jalan pikirannya tak mudah ditebak.

Dan hal itu membuat Jinki kembali merasa tak tenang.

"Dan mengenai orang ketiga. Yakni pangeran dari kerajaan _Caramel Kingdom_. Meskipun aku tak terlalu paham dengan kronologi kisah masa lalumu, tapi aku justru meyakini bahwa pangeran dari _Caramel Kingdom_ itulah yang mampu memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Changmin-_ssi_. Pangeran itulah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Yang mampu membuatnya terbebas dari belenggu putri yang sudah mengekangnya selama ini. Dan aku pun yakin, pangeran itu bahkan mampu membawa hidup Changmin-_ssi_ menjadi jauh lebih berwarna dan lebih indah."

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_..." Jinki tampak tertegun dengan segenap penjelasan yang disampaikan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu benar-benar membelanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin, ini juga merupakan bentuk pengabdian Kyuhyun terhadap Changmin sebagai seorang bawahan dan juga sebagai seorang sahabat baik. Dalam hati, Jinki sungguh berhutang budi pada kepala _game _desainer _Max Corporation_ itu.

"Sebentar lagi, keduanya akan menempuh hidup bersama-sama ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi. Kurasa inilah legenda _Snow White Terrain_ yang sebenarnya, Hana-_ssi_."

Dan untaian kongklusi penutup itu menandakan bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi pemenang dalam perdebatan sengitnya dengan Hana. Keheningan pun menghunus masa. Segenap atensi partisipan serempak mengarah skeptis pada podium. Impresi baik yang diperlihatkan Hana sebelumnya kini seolah tandas, menjadi puing-puing keburukan.

Namun, _yeoja_ itu tak jua melunturkan seutas senyum di parasnya.

"Jika legendanya bertransisi seperti itu, maka jangan salahkan jika sang putri menginginkan kekasihnya kembali. Cinta sang putri begitu besar. Ia pasti akan merengkuh belahan jiwanya apapun yang terjadi."

"_Mwoh_?" Hana semakin persisten. Ia pun lantas memandang tajam.

"Dan Pangeran dari _Caramel Kingdom_ hanyalah parasit. Ia tak lebih dari seonggok parasit hina yang hanya bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain saja."

Sindiran itu begitu menusuk dan beracun. Meski bukan ditujukan padanya, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat pandangan Kyuhyun tersentak tajam saat mendengarnya. Kontradiksi dengan Jinki—yang hanya bergeming dalam diam menerima tatapan pembunuh Hana dari atas podium. Ia berusaha untuk meredam emosi. Dan panorama itu membuat sang kepala _game_ desainer _Max Corporation_ berdecak kagum dan juga merasa miris menatapnya.

Tegar.

Jinki adalah _namja_ yang sangat tegar.

Ia bahkan mencoba untuk tetap tenang meskipun perasaannya terus saja dicabik dan disakiti dengan hinaan-hinaan busuk.

Dan Yoo Hana menyeringai iblis.

Ia tak peduli meskipun tindakannya—yang mengumbar sindiran—sejatinya sangat buruk dan tak etis untuk dilihat oleh banyak orang. Apa yang ia ucapkan hanya semakin mengesankan bahwa ia hanyalah _yeoja_ murahan yang tak bisa menjaga sikap, etika dan sopan santunnya sendiri. Sungguh persetan. Peduli apa ia dengan pandangan orang lain? Semenjak awal, ia bukanlah orang yang menjunjung sisi putih bernama kebaikan.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Hana selain hanya menghujami Jinki dengan sumpah serapah dan makian kotor.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan Hana selain hanya menatap kehancuran terbesar Jinki.

_Namja_ karamel itu sudah berani merenggut Changmin. Dan ia sungguh pantas untuk mendapat kehancuran. Ya. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Hana. Tak ada prioritas supremasi selain hanya melihat Jinki yang hancur, hancur dan hancur. Dan ia tak akan berhenti sampai tujuannya itu tercapai.

Ia tak akan berhenti sampai Changmin bertekuk lutut dan terpuruk dalam kekalahan. Terjatuh ke dalam rengkuhannya lagi.

"Apa kau tak bisa menjaga mulutmu, Hana-_ssi_? Jangan kau pikir bahwa semua orang disini tak paham dengan siapa yang sudah kau hina itu. Sebenci-bencinya kau terhadap orang lain, kau tak punya hak menghinanya dengan cercaan busuk seperti itu!" Kyuhyun mulai menggertak lantang. Dan hal itu hanya membuat segenap partisipan rapat semakin terhenyak. Hana hanya menyeringai sinis.

"_Mianhe_ jika mungkin perkataanku menyinggungmu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Tapi aku hanya menyampaikan pendapatku saja. Aku juga memiliki hak untuk menyampaikannya. Dan di sini, aku sama sekali tidak menyindirmu. Kenapa justru kau yang marah?" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat mendengar itu. Hana hanya melihat itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia bisa melanjutkan ucapannya

"Lagipula, ini adalah _terrain_ buatanku. Aku berhak untuk menentukan alur ceritanya dan bahkan siapa yang menjadi antagonisnya. Aku berhak mengisahkan _terrain_ ini berdasarkan kisah masa laluku. Dan jika menurutmu, pangeran dari kerajaan _Caramel Kingdom_-lah yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan hakiki terhadap _namjachingu_ dari sang putri, maka maaf saja. Di mata sang putri, pangeran karamel itu tetaplah figur antagonis berhati busuk! Aku bahkan yakin, jika ia tak benar-benar mencintai _namjachingu_ sang putri!"

Deretan gigi Kyuhyun tergertak rapat mendengar itu. Apa yang diucapkan Hana sungguh sangat keterlaluan. Beberapa partisipan rapat bahkan mulai menatap skeptis pada _yeoja_ brunet itu. Berbagai persepsi mencuat. Bisikan demi bisikan mulai terdengar mericuhkan ruangan. Sebagai seorang moderator, Eunhyuk pun tak mampu mengendalikan situasi.

Rapat kali ini benar-benar berantakan.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mengguratkan gertakan dengan sangat lantang. "Cih! Apa kau benar-benar tak bisa menjaga mulutmu—"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Sudah cukup!"

"J-Jinki-_ssi_?" Interupsi itu membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Ditatapnya Jinki dan _namjachingu_ atasannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa perdebatan ini semakin runyam? Rapat ini bertujuan untuk mengukuhkan konsep _game_ yang hendak diikut-sertakan dalam ajang _game master_. Di sini, kita semua memiliki misi yang sama untuk memajukan nama Korea dalam industri _game_. Kumohon, pada kalian berdua. Janganlah saling menjatuhkan seperti ini. Kita adalah satu tim!"

Bentuk diplomasi itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Mengapa Jinki masih bisa tahan berdiplomasi di tengah hinaan yang menghujamnya? _Namja_ berambut karamel itu bahkan masih sudi untuk mengucapkan frase 'satu tim' di saat kelakuan Hana semakin menjurus pada tindakan tak berakal.

"_W-Wae_?"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_. _Jebal_, tenanglah—"

"Tapi ia sudah menghinamu... Jinki-_ssi_."

Pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan nada berbisik itu hanya membuat Jinki menyimpulkan senyum samar yang dipaksakan. Marah. Ya. Sudah seharusnya ia marah. Sudah sewajarnya bentuk emosi itu menjalar di diri Jinki saat ini. Ia sudah dihina dengan begitu rendah. Bahkan hinaan itu diringi dengan lumuran fitnah.

Namun, Jinki memiliki persepsinya sendiri.

Ia yakin, semua ini hanyalah konspirasi Hana untuk mengacaukan ruang rapat. _Yeoja_ itu sengaja membuat suasana menjadi panas agar siapapun yang terpancing dengan manipulasinya, akan terancam hancur citranya. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun adalah kepala _game_ desainer dalam _Max Corporation_. _Namja_ ikal itu juga merupakan sahabat baik Changmin. Jinki tak ingin, citra korporasi dan sahabat baik _namjachingu_nya itu menjadi rusak hanya karena membelanya dari Hana.

Menyakitkan.

Memang. Jinki akui bahwa cercaan dan hujatan yang sudah diguratkan oleh _yeoja _brunet itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Munafik jika ia masih bisa tahan mendengar semua itu. Jujur saja. Rasanya menyesakkan. Seakan ada sembilu yang menyayat perasaannya hingga tak bersisa. Dan lagi, mendengar bahwa cintanya terhadap Changmin diragukan, hanya membuat hatinya semakin terkoyak dan hancur dari dalam.

Jinki begitu mencintai Changmin.

Ia bahkan rela menjadi seorang _gay_ hanya karena _namja_ raven itu. Dan ia yakin, satu-satunya _namja_ yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar di luar kendali nalar hanyalah Changmin seorang. Tak ada orang lain. Dan jika seperti itu, kenapa perasaannya masih saja diragukan seperti ini?

Meskipun tikaman akan tombak dusta itu terasa begitu menyakitkan, Jinki berusaha keras mempertahankan logikanya untuk berpikir rasional. Ia berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Namun, sayang. Hana tak melihat itu sebagai pertanda bahwa Jinki benar-benar mengalah.

Ia justru menatap itu sebagai pertanda untuk semakin menghancurkan Jinki.

"Nah, lihatlah Jinki-_ssi_. Ia bahkan masih bersedia untuk mengingatkan kita mengenai solidaritas antar sesama tim. Sebaiknya, kau tak perlu marah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapatku saja." Hana mulai menyeringai tajam. Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk masa bodoh dan tak peduli dengan ocehan _yeoja_ brunet itu.

"Dan sepertinya, Jinki-_ssi_ juga setuju dengan pendapatku mengenai Pangeran dari _Caramel Kingdom_. Yang kukatakan benar 'kan, Jinki-_ssi_? Sebagai antagonis, pangeran dari _Caramel Kingdom_ hanya bisa merusak dan menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain saja."

Jinki hanya membisu mendengar itu. Ia lebih memilih menunduk dan tak menatap tatapan sarkas yang sudah dilayangkan Hana dari atas podium. Karena ia tahu jika ia menatap dua iris obsidian yang pekat itu, ia hanya akan merasakan sakit hati yang semakin parah.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hana untuk semakin menjadi-jadi. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan menyenandungkan cercaan yang diucapkannya.

"Sang putri pasti akan bersatu dengan_ namja_ yang dicintainya~ Sang putri terlahir hanya untuk menemani _namjachingu_nya~ Aaahh, sayang sekali. Parasit pun hadir di antara mereka. Sebaiknya, parasit penghalang seperti pangeran dari _Caramel Kingdom_ itu dimusnahkan saja—"

"_Your fucking brain is sick... Princess"_

"_M-Mwoh_?"

Dan secara tak terduga, pintu _ballroom_ mendadak terbuka. Sesosok figur _namja_ bertubuh jangkung tampak bersandar di daun pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua obsidiannya menatap tajam—seolah-olah tersemat hasrat untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menentangnya. Dan segenap partisipan terhenyak kaget dengan interupsi itu.

Tak terkecuali Jinki.

"C-Changmin-_hyung_..."

Ya, benar. _Namjachingu_nya itu telah hadir. Dengan langkah tegas, Changmin mulai berjalan menghampiri podium. Dari gestur yang ditampakkannya—seperti kedua tangan yang mengepal erat, raut ketus dan juga tatapan matanya yang semakin memicing tajam. Sudah jelas bahwa _namja_ raven itu begitu emosi. Bahkan sangat emosi.

Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum lega dengan kedatangan kawan baiknya itu. Kini, akan mudah baginya untuk segera menyingkirkan Hana dari dalam _ballroom_. Ia mungkin harus meminta maaf pada Changmin nantinya. Karena ia tak memberitahu _namja_ raven itu bahwa Hana telah hadir dan berani berbuat ulah di dalam _ballroom_.

Namun, saat ini... yang terpenting adalah menyingkirkan Hana terlebih dahulu.

"_Nae oppa_! Kau ternyata kemari—"

_Plaakkk!_

Sebuah tamparan yang begitu keras mendarat tepat di hamparan pipi Hana. Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga membuat paras _yeoja_ itu tersibak ke samping. Segenap orang di _ballroom_ terbelalak syok. Jinki dan Kyuhyun bahkan terkejut, tak mampu berkata.

"Sudah puas kau mencari sensasi di sini? Semua orang sudah paham akan kebusukanmu. Jika kau memang ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau hanyalah sesosok _yeoja_ rendahan dan tak terhormat, kau bisa menunjukkannya dengan cara lain. Tak perlu menghina _namjachingu_ku secara implisit seperti ini. Menjijikkan!"

Pernyataan itu diguratkan dengan nada yang begitu menusuk. Selama Jinki mengenal Changmin, baru kali ini ia menatap bara amarah yang begitu besar dalam dua iris obsidian _namjachingu_nya itu. Dan dibalik gesturnya yang mungkin terlihat begitu tenang, sejatinya Changmin berusaha keras untuk tidak kehilangan kendali logikanya.

Ia telah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan kekerasan fisik terhadap sesosok _yeoja_ yang sudah berani menghina Jinki itu lebih dari ini.

Dan Hana pun membisu untuk sejenak. Ditatapnya _namja_ raven yang menjadi palung logikanya itu dengan pandangan lembut. Simpulan senyum pun tergurat samar di parasnya saat Changmin terus saja menikamnya dengan raut dingin. "_Nae oppa_... akhirnya kau datang juga. Lihatlah, _Oppa_. Aku bahkan mengukir kisah kita dalam _terrain masterpiece_ku ini."

Deretan gigi Changmin tergertak rapat mendengar itu. Hana seolah tak menggubris perkataan tajam yang sudah ia ucapkan.

"Kau pikir aku sudi untuk kau sertakan ke dalam kenangan delusionalmu itu? Jangan membual! Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku! Lupakan soal kerjasama mengenai kontribusi _terrain_ ini! Aku tak butuh orang lain lagi untuk masuk ke dalam timku selain Jinki! Kami berdua bisa mengatasinya sendiri!"

Gertakan itu memantul dengan begitu lantang. Merasa bahwa tak ada lagi orang-orang yang akan mendukungnya dalam hal ini, pada akhirnya Hana pun terdiam dan mulai menuruni podium. Segenap partisipan semakin memandang skeptis saat _yeoja_ brunet itu memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan _ballroom_ tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dan tepat di saat _yeoja_ itu berpapasan di dekat Changmin.

Sang _CEO Max Corporation_ hanya menyunggingkan seringai tajam.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Saat ini, aku sudah cukup berbahagia dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Jadi, sebaiknya kau jangan menganggu kami. Hal itu akan percuma saja. Karena apa? Karena sampai kapanpun, aku hanya akan mencintai Jinki dan selalu membencimu. Selalu dan selalu... membencimu."

Bisikan tajam itu menerpa indera pendengaran Hana. Sang _yeoja_ brunet hanya tersenyum samar dan lantas melanjutkan langkahnya untuk bergegas keluar dari dalam _ballroom_. Para bawahannya tampak berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. Dan sesaat setelah keadaan genting itu terlewati, keheningan pun kembali menghunus masa seutuhnya.

"Umm... baiklah. S-Sebaiknya, kita lupakan saja yang tadi. Anggap saja, tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di dalam rapat ini." Eunhyuk buka suara, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana canggung yang menerpa di kala itu. Beberapa partisipan tampak saling berbisik dan memendam persepsi masing-masing. Jinki hanya terdiam sementara Kyuhyun juga menampakkan respon yang sama.

Changmin lantas menatap ke arah Eunhyuk. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu sekarang, bagaimana watak _yeoja_ itu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_? Kuharap, kau sama sekali tak keberatan jika aku dan Jinki-_ssi _menolak untuk menerima bantuannya dalam mengkontribusikan beberapa _terrain_ untuk konsep _game_ kami."

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak perlu khawatir, Changmin-_ssi_. Aku tak akan melanjutkan prosesi kerjasama dengannya lagi. Sejujurnya aku sungguh terkejut. Tak kusangka ia akan menyindir Jinki-_ssi_ sampai seperti itu. Ia juga tak bisa menjaga etikanya sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas semua ini. Terutama padamu, Jinki-_ssi_."

"_Ani_. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_. Kau tak tahu dengan tabiat _yeoja_ itu. Sama halnya denganku dan bahkan segenap partisipan rapat di sini." Jinki lantas menyimpulkan seutas senyum tipis. Pandangan _namja_ karamel itupun melembut.

"Semuanya terjadi di luar dugaan kita. Tak perlu ada yang disalahkan. Aku sudah menganggap semua ini sebagai angin lalu."

Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk sedikit merasa lega. Sebagai seorang moderator, sejatinya ia merasa begitu gagal karena tak mampu mengarahkan rapatnya dengan baik. Pembelajaran ini membuatnya paham bahwa ia harus lebih mempertegas diri untuk kedepan nanti.

"Mulai sekarang, aku dan beberapa moderator lainnya akan memasukkan Yoo Hana ke dalam daftar _Blacklist_. Dengan begitu, ia tak akan bisa berpartisipasi dalam bentuk apapun untuk ajang _game master _nantinya. Akan kupastikan bahwa kejadian memalukan seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Ia tak akan bisa berbuat onar."

Memang sudah seharusnya begitu.

Changmin pun mengangguk affirmatif. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dan bawahannya itu seolah paham dengan apa yang sudah ia pikirkan. Sang kepala _game_ desainer mengangguk. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin yakin dengan sebuah keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

"Untuk penambahan _terrain_, bisakah aku membuat sendiri perekrutan tim dalam korporasiku untuk menangani hal ini? Jika diijinkan, aku ingin memercayakan Kyuhyun untuk membantuku dan Jinki-_ssi_ dalam penambahan _terrain_nya."

"Ah, tak masalah. Kurasa, hal itu sah-sah saja. Ajang _game master _akan dimulai dalam dua minggu. Sebaiknya kau memilih orang-orang yang sangat kau percaya dalam penambahan proyek _terrain_ itu agar hasilnya lebih maksimal." Eunhyuk mengangguk sepakat. Hal itu membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis. Pada akhirnya, segenap situasi krusial dan genting itu dapat dilalui dengan baik. Sang moderator rapat lantas mencoba untuk menutup forum yang dipimpinnya selama hampir dua jam itu.

Dan di tengah prosesi penutupan rapat itu, atensi Changmin pun lantas mengarah pada Jinki. Ditatapnya sosok sang _namjachingu_ yang saat ini juga tengah membalas pandangannya dengan begitu lembut. Simpulan senyum yang tergurat samar di paras manisnya, membuat Changmin juga turut tersenyum dengan raut miris. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah terhadap Jinki.

Ia merasa bersalah karena apa yang sudah menjadi masa lalu terburuknya kini telah hadir dan berusaha untuk menyakiti _namja_ yang kelak akan meniti masa depan bersamanya.

Secara perlahan, Changmin pun melangkah menghampiri Jinki. Figur yang dihampiri hanya diam di tempat dengan dua obsidiannya yang terus saja memandang lembut. Dan tepat di saat jarak keduanya telah terkikis menjadi puluhan senti saja, Changmin pun segera menarik lengan Jinki dan merengkuh _namja_ karamel itu selekat mungkin. Ia memeluknya erat tak peduli dengan beberapa sorotan partisipan rapat yang tengah menatapnya.

Dan Jinki masih tetap membisu.

Ia hanya membisu dan membenamkan parasnya di bidang dada Changmin. Kedua tangannya lantas menjerat punggung _namja_ raven itu—turut membalas dekapannya dengan intensitas keeratan yang sama. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, beraut pilu. Disematkan jari jemarinya itu dalam untaian rambut karamel Jinki dan mencoba untuk mengusapnya perlahan, mendaratkan beberapa ciuman tipis di sana.

"_Mianhe_..."

Dan permohonan maaf yang dibisikkan dengan rapuh itu membuat Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya. Ini bukanlah salah Changmin. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah menyalahkan _namja_ yang menjadi tumpuan cinta terbesarnya itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa takkan pernah ada kata perpisahan di antara mereka. Karena jika hal itu terjadi...

Keduanya pasti akan hancur secara bersamaan.

_Gwenchana_...

...

"_Gwenchanayo_... Changmin-_hyung_..."

Panorama manis itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum secara otomatis. Rasanya begitu membahagiakan menatap sahabat baiknya itu merengkuh apa yang menjadi palung euforianya. Kedua _namja_ itu saling mencintai. Teori itu sungguh tak perlu diragukan lagi. Mereka memiliki preferensinya masing-masing. Dan mereka pun berhak untuk bersama.

Namun, di tengah situasi yang menentramkan itu, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Kyuhyun.

Ia pun lantas menatap ke arah daun pintu _ballroom_. Entah mengapa, bersamaan dengan residual energi—dimana Hana telah melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan, ia seakan mampu merasakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu tengah memperhatikannya saat ini. Semua yang sudah terjadi terkesan janggal. Seolah _yeoja_ brunet itu sengaja berulah fatal dan dengan mudah menarik diri begitu saja.

Semuanya terlalu janggal untuk berakhir. Terlalu janggal untuk dianggap remeh.

Dan entah mengapa...

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa semua ini...

Masih belumlah apa-apa.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kalian semua sudah mendapatkan _softcopy_ dari data _terrain_nya?"

"_Ne_. Kami sudah berhasil meng_copy_ semua data _terrain_ milik Lee Jinki yang ada di dalam _database_ milik operator utama."

"Kerja bagus."

Sesaat setelah Yoo Hana benar-benar keluar dari gedung _ballroom_, _yeoja_ berambut brunet itu tampak menyandarkan diri di jendela mobil _Ferrari_ miliknya dengan seringai licik. Sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna _maroon_ yang kini sudah ada di genggamannya, seolah menjadi barang berharga yang ingin ia pertahankan sampai kapanpun. Jelas saja _flashdisk_ itu menjadi berharga. Karena kelak, isi yang ada di dalamnya akan mampu dijadikan sebagai sebuah senjata untuk menaklukkan rival terberatnya.

"Aku bersusah payah mempertaruhkan citraku di depan banyak orang agar aku bisa mengambil celah dengan menjadikan kalian semua sebagai operator. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan kalian semua hidup jika kalian sampai mengalami kegagalan dalam mengambil data-data ini."

"Tenang saja, Hana-_ssi_. Kami benar-benar sudah berhasil meng_copy_ segenap data yang ada. Bahkan sepertinya, Lee Jinki juga turut menyertakan rumusan _coding_ untuk beberapa _terrain_ di dalam satu _folder_. Kami telah menemukan _folder_ itu dan sudah menduplikasinya tanpa terkecuali."

Jawaban yang diguratkan salah satu bawahannya itu lantas membuat senyuman Hana semakin melebar. Rencana yang sudah ia rangkai benar-benar berjalan dengan mulus. Ini hanyalah sebuah permulaan. Ia hendak akan memulai permainan besarnya setelah ini. Kejadian di dalam _ballroom_ tak lebih dari sekedar kamuflase untuk menyambut malapetaka yang lebih besar lagi.

Dan melihat bahwa banyak sekali orang yang terbutakan akan hal itu—hanya membuat Yoo Hana seolah berada di titik kemenangan.

"Tak kusangka, kau benar-benar berani bertindak jauh seperti ini, _Unni_."

"Yeon Hee."

Atensi Hana lantas berpaling ke arah belakang. Sesosok _yeoja_ berparas cantik—yang juga memiliki rambut brunet serupa dengan miliknya—tampak keluar dari dalam mobil dan melangkah ke arahnya. Lee Yeon Hee. _Yeoja_ itu tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan rekan kerja yang sudah seperti sosok adik bagi Hana. _Yeoja_ itu juga tak ubahnya seperti tangan kanannya sendiri. Katakanlah _Partner in Crime_. Hubungan mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Sesaat setelah menghampiri Hana, Yeon Hee pun lantas bersandar di sebelah rekannya dan mulai berkomentar singkat. "Kurasa, kau bisa mencuri data _terrain_ itu tanpa perlu membeberkan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah mantan _yeojachingu_ dari Shim Changmin."

Pernyataan itu membuat Hana tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mengambil data-data itu dengan mudah tanpa harus mempertaruhkan citraku seperti ini. Dan mungkin, jika aku tidak membeberkan masa laluku di hadapannya, pasti aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan _namja _itu secara penuh. Akan tetapi..." Hana mulai menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping. Yeon Hee hanya terdiam, membiarkan rekannya itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku lebih suka menghancurkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku sengaja membeberkan masa laluku dengan Changmin-_oppa_ dan bahkan menyindirnya secara implisit agar ia paham—dengan siapa ia berhadapan saat ini. Dan lagi, Changmin-_oppa _sepertinya tak pernah menceritakan hubungan kami pada _namja_ itu. Aku yakin bahwa setelah ini, _namja_ itu pasti akan meragukan Changmin-_oppa_ karena Changmin-_oppa_ belum benar-benar terbuka padanya."

Seringai licik terpancar. Pada akhirnya, Yeon Hee pun turut tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar kejam, _Unni_."

"Haha! Kejam? Aku tidak kejam, Yeon Hee. Yang kulakukan ini wajar. _Yeoja_ mana yang akan tinggal diam melihat _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya berada di dalam rengkuhan orang lain?"

Melipat kedua tangannya, Hana pun mulai mengarahkan atensinya pada Yeon Hee.

"Memang, bijaknya aku mungkin harus melepaskan dan melupakan Changmin-_oppa_. Aku harus mementingkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi tidak. Aku bukanlah _yeoja_ yang seperti itu. Aku begitu mencintainya. Dan aku akan merebut apa yang pernah menjadi milikku. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya."

Yeon Hee hanya mengangguk affirmatif mendengar itu. Jemarinya lantas meraih sebuah _flashdisk maroon_ yang ada di tangan Hana. Ditatapnya _flashdisk_ itu dengan seksama. Rekannya hanya menyeringai ambigu.

"Setelah ini, kau tahu 'kan? Apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yeon Hee?"

"_Ne_, _Unni_. Kali ini, serahkan semuanya padaku."

"_Gomawo_."

_Yeoja_ brunet itu pada akhirnya tersenyum puas. Atensinya mengarah ke depan bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terlipat di dada. Kontur licik semakin kental mewarnai parasnya. Dan seuntai frase pun diguratkan dengan nada penuh konspirasi.

"Tahap awal telah sukses. Sekarang, saatnya menjalankan rencana tahap berikutnya. Lihat saja, Lee Jinki. Akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit melebih sakitnya tamparan Changmin-_oppa_ terhadapku."

* * *

**A/N:** Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan penulisan, typo(s), kalimat rancu, EYD error, redundansi, unsur sinetron berlebihan dan sebagainya. Belum ada intens changnew momen di chapter ini karena bagian itu sengaja saya potong buat chapter depan. Kalau saya paksain di satu chapter, wordnya bakalan ngebreak limit jadinya saya bagi aja jadi dua chapter.

Saya usahakan, next chapter gak akan lama apdetnya.

Btw, buat yang belum tahu, Lee Yeon Hee ini juga merupakan lawan mainnya Changmin di Paradise Ranch. LOL

Sekali lagi, makasih buat semua yang udah review sampai saat ini. Mohon maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Kalau mau jalin kontak, bisa follow twitter saya. Username saya maxionic. Kebetulan, akun twitter lama saya yang Reviero_M deactive jadinya ini pake akun cadangan yang lain. Mau add FB juga monggo(?). Semuanya ada di profil FFn saya. Silahkan dicek~ Hahahaha! :p

Wokeh, jangan lupa review lagi! _See you all in the next chapter~ Kamsahamnida!_


	23. 8th Reincarnation Part 8

**A/N: **Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Chapter kali ini totalnya 12000 word lebih. LOL jadi bakalan super padat merayap. Berhubung udah sampai di klimaks konfliknya, makanya saya babat aja sekalian di satu chapter ini.

_Please, read slowly~ and enjoy this chapter~ #Grins_

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo)**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: AU, Full of DRAMA, Cursing, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**Wake up in a dream.  
**__**  
**__**Frozen fear.  
**__**  
**__**All your hands on me.  
**__**  
**__**I can't scream.  
**__**  
**__**I can't scream.**__**" – Evanescence – Snow White Queen**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 8**

"Jinki-_yah_."

"..."

"Jinki?"

"Hmm?"

"..."

"..."

Dua _namja_ itu tengah terduduk di atas ranjang.

Changmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan raut serius tatkala menatap Jinki yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering terdiam. Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak rapat fiksasi dan semenjak itu pula, sepertinya sang _namjachingu_ lebih sering terlihat pasif. Awalnya, Changmin tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Setiap hari, keduanya selalu tertidur di atas ranjang yang sama dan saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

Namun kini, setiap kali Changmin mendekap erat dan melakukan kontak intimasi ringan dengan Jinki, _namja_ itu seolah terlihat hampa dan terlihat begitu gundah.

Sempat terlintas di benak Changmin bahwa mungkin, Jinki masih tersakiti dengan aksi rendahan Hana waktu itu. Bagaimana pun juga, _yeoja_ itu telah mengguratkan perkataan yang tak pantas dan memuakkan. Sempat terlintas pula di benaknya bahwa Jinki mungkin mulai meragukan loyalitas cintanya hanya karena ia tak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Hana.

Changmin tak pernah mengungkap masa lalunya, bukan karena ia tak ingin terbuka pada Jinki. Hanya saja, ia sungguh ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam dan lebih memilih untuk menatap ke depan.

"Jinki."

Lagi-lagi panggilannya itu tak mendapat respon. Jinki seolah terjebak dalam dimensi lamunannya sendiri. Meski ia sadar bahwa Changmin mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya, namun tetap saja ia mengabaikan hal itu. Ia seolah tak mampu memberi respon yang diinginkan Changmin. Seberapa besar ia ingin meresponnya, entah mengapa ia tak mampu.

Helaan napas panjang dilakukan oleh Changmin. Pada akhirnya, ia pun mulai menjerat lengan Jinki dan mendekatkan _namja_ itu padanya. Figur yang dijerat masih terlihat pasif. Ia bahkan pasrah saat ia mulai didudukkan ke atas pangkuan Changmin.

"Jinki."

"..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan retoris. Changmin tahu bahwa Jinki tak akan menggubrisnya. _Namja_ karamel itu terlihat memalingkan pandangannya ke samping meskipun jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa inci saja. Gundah. Hanya itulah kontur yang mampu didefinisikan Changmin saat menatap betapa sayunya pandangan Jinki saat ini.

"Jinki, _please_... _look at me_..."

"..."

"Jinki."

"Mmnhh—"

Dan Jinki hanya memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia bisa merasakan bibir Changmin terhimpit lekat di hamparan bibirnya. Kontak mulut itu begitu ringan dan manis. Tak ada pergulatan lidah dan pertukaran saliva seperti biasanya. Changmin hanya menghimpitkan kedua mulut mereka sementara matanya terus memandang Jinki begitu lekat. Meski tak mendapat respon, ia tetap terus memagut mulut Jinki dan mendekap tubuh _namja_ karamel itu dengan erat.

Sampai pada akhirnya, intensitas kontak mulut itu membuat jantung Jinki berdebar cepat. Ia pun lantas membuka mata secara perlahan dan mencoba membalas tatapan lekat Changmin yang saat ini masih menautkan kedua mulut mereka satu sama lain. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan meleleh. Benteng resistensi yang tadinya berdiri angkuh, kini perlahan terkikis hingga menyisakan rasa tak berdaya.

Selalu saja seperti ini.

Jinki tak akan mampu mengabaikan Changmin begitu lama.

Ia begitu mencintai _namja_ raven itu.

Sungguh terlampau mencintainya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jinki pada akhirnya turut membalas ciuman itu. Pandangan Changmin pun melembut dan ia mulai tersenyum tipis di sela-sela kontak intimasi yang mereka lakukan. Ia pun lekas menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jinki dan merekatkan jemari mungil _namjachingu_nya itu hamparan dadanya.

Cepat.

Terdapat debaran jantung yang begitu cepat, tak statis.

Paras Jinki memerah dengan realisasi itu.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Can you feel it Jinki? My heart beats so fast. So fast that I can't bear it anymore..."_

Bisikan bernada berat itu disematkan disela kontak mulut mereka. Changmin lantas menarik diri dan menghimpitkan dahinya di dahi Jinki. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan bersamaan dengan jarak mulut yang masih terlampau tipis. Kelopak mata Jinki terpejam setengah. Parasnya memerah hangat sementara jantungnya pun juga turut berdebar cepat.

"Aku tak pernah mencintainya."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"_Yeoja_ itu. Aku tak pernah mencintainya." Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki sedikit terhenyak. Changmin seolah memahami apa yang sudah ia pikirkan. Tinggal bersama di satu tempat sejatinya membuat kedua _namja_ itu terlampau dekat lebih dari siapapun. Intuisi mereka seolah menyatu, dengan sebuah batasan yang saling berkesinambungan.

Jinki tak akan mampu menyembunyikan kegundahannya dari Changmin dan hukum itu juga berlaku pada _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku mengenal Yoo Hana empat tahun yang lalu. Ayah Yoo Hana merupakan rekan kerja terdekat ayahku. Dan karena hubungan dekat mereka sebagai sepasang relasi, ayahku pun berkeinginan untuk menjodohkanku dengan _yeoja_ itu." Penjelasan itu diucapkan dengan begitu serius. Jinki tetap membisu, membiarkan Changmin kembali melanjutkan untaian masa lalunya.

"Setahun. Itulah masa dimana aku terpaksa menjalin hubungan dan menjalani proses penjajakan dengan Hana. Pada awalnya, aku sempat merasa tertarik dengannya. Kami memiliki beberapa persamaan dalam hal kepribadian. Kami berdua sama-sama perfeksionis dan memiliki ambisi yang kuat. Prinsip kami pun tak terpatahkan. Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa kami adalah gambaran dari pasangan yang sempurna."

...

"Tapi tak ada yang mengira bahwa hubunganku dengan Hana, nyatanya tak lebih dari sebongkah luka yang terus saja dikoyak dan ditutupi dengan kamuflase diplomasi."

Helaan napas dilakukan sejenak. Changmin lantas beralih dan menyandarkan kepalanya di hamparan bahu Jinki.

"Ia adalah sesosok _yeoja_ yang sangat licik. Semakin lama, ia semakin posesif dan ingin menguasaiku sepenuhnya. Di matanya, aku tak lebih dari sekedar properti yang harus dikekang ke dalam sangkar hasratnya dan tak boleh dilepaskan sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar berambisi untuk menikah denganku. Ia terus saja membutakan mata hati ayahku dan membuatnya percaya bahwa ialah satu-satunya calon pendamping yang tepat untukku."

Deretan gigi Changmin tergertak rapat. Tangannya mengepal erat bersamaan dengan kontur wajahnya yang tampak terbebani. Meski tak menatap secara langsung, Jinki mampu merasakan bahwa _namjachingu_nya itu telah menggigil dalam panasnya api amarah.

"Berontak. Akupun memutuskan untuk berontak. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan tekanan yang diberikan Hana terhadapku. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan segala tipu daya dan manipulasi kotornya. Akupun menjadi seorang pembangkang. Aku telah berani melawan sesosok ayah yang sangat kuhormati dan kucintai. Hidupku berantakan hanya karena _yeoja_ itu. Sampai saat ini, ayahku pun sepertinya lebih memercayainya dibanding dengan anak kandungnya sendiri."

Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki beraut sendu. Sudah jelas bahwa masa-masa itu adalah masa dimana Changmin merasa begitu tertekan. Kini, ia pun paham mengapa _namja _raven itu tak ingin mengungkit masa lalunya. Karena hal itu hanya akan membuat luka lama kembali menganga lagi.

"Untuk itulah, mengapa aku begitu kagum saat melihatmu, Jinki. Kau adalah anak tunggal yang mampu mendevosikan hidupmu untuk menjadi tumpuan harapan orang tuamu. Kau mampu membuat ayahmu bangga dengan kesuksesanmu membawa _SHINee_. Sedangkan aku? Seberapa keras aku berjuang dan berhasil, ayahku tak akan pernah sudi untuk memandangku."

Simpulan senyum miris itu terpijar. Changmin hanya tertawa pelan dengan raut sakit di wajahnya. "Ah, biarlah. Setidaknya, ibuku yang ada di alam sana mungkin bisa tersenyum bangga menatapku sekarang."

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar itu. Memahami balutan luka yang ada di hati Changmin membuatnya turut merasakan sesak. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Jinki selain hanya menatap secercah kesedihan terlukis di paras _namja_ tampan itu. Memutuskan untuk menenangkannya, secara perlahan, ia pun mulai menyematkan jemarinya pada untaian helai rambut raven Changmin dan mengusapnya lembut. Hal itu membuat _namjachingu_nya memejamkan mata dan sedikit merasa tentram.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta, Jinki-_yah_. Segenap orang yang tertarik denganku selama ini sungguh tak ubahnya dengan Hana. Mereka tak pernah benar-benar tertarik denganku secara harfiah. Mereka hanya melihat kesempurnaan fisik, kekayaan dan kejayaan yang kumiliki. Mereka selalu saja memandangku sebagai sebuah properti yang harus dimiliki dan tak boleh dilepaskan begitu saja. Mereka ingin memilikiku dengan dasar ambisi."

Changmin lantas mendongakkan parasnya dan mulai mengusap hamparan pipi Jinki perlahan-lahan. "Hanya kau yang mampu memberiku esensi cinta yang selama ini aku harapkan. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai, Jinki. _Jebal_... jangan pernah kau ragukan perasaanku terhadapmu."

...

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kumohon... percayalah padaku."

"_Hyung_..."

Dan pandangan lembut yang dilayangkan Changmin membuat jala kehangatan kembali merasuk ke dalam sanubari Jinki. Tanpa diminta, Jinki sudah pasti akan selalu menaruh kepercayaan tertinggi terhadap Changmin. Meskipun _namja_ raven itu mengkhianatinya sekalipun, ia sungguh ragu jika ia mampu membenci Changmin. Perasaan itu telah tersemat terlampau dalam.

Seberapa sakit luka yang akan menderanya kelak, perasaan terdalam itu tak akan pernah bisa dimusnahkan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk kembali menyatukan paras masing-masing dan menautkan kedua mulut mereka dengan begitu rekat. Kali ini, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam kontak mulut itu. Mereka hanya ingin menyatu dan saling terhanyut dalam perasaan yang mereka pendam. Mereka hanya ingin membuktikan kuatnya palung kepercayaan itu.

Kedua iris obsidian Jinki setengah terpejam tatkala merasakan betapa lembutnya ciuman Changmin. Ia biarkan _namja_ itu menggoreskan setiap inci bibirnya dan menyatukannya dengan bibir ranum miliknya. Ia biarkan _namja_ itu melumat penuh hamparan lidahnya dengan penuh cinta dan untaian kasih. Ia biarkan _namja_ itu semakin menyatu dan menggapai sebuah titik dimana Jinki semakin tak berdaya dan terbuai di dalamnya.

"_H-Hyung_... mmnnhh..." Dan semilir erangan itu tak mampu terbendung lagi. Paras Jinki merona merah saat kontak mulutnya semakin diperdalam. Invasi yang dilayangkan Changmin sungguh mampu membuatnya terhanyut, terlarut dan semakin tergenang. Semakin dalam _namja_ raven itu menghunuskan lidah dan mulutnya pada Jinki, hal itu hanya semakin menandakan bahwa perasaan yang dipendamnya sungguh terlampau besar.

Seolah melupakan genangan waktu, keduanya pun terus melakukan kontak mulut intim itu dengan cukup intens. Jinki semakin merekatkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Changmin dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher _namja_ itu untuk bertumpu. Ia mulai menyematkan jemarinya pada untaian rambut raven Changmin saat _namja_ itu semakin menjajah mulutnya dengan terlampau dalam.

Jari jemari itu tampak bergerak, mengusap setiap untaian helai raven Changmin dengan begitu lembut. Bersamaan dengan suara erang dan desahan lirih Jinki yang semakin membuat Changmin seolah mabuk akan ekstasi, keduanya pun terus terlarut dalam percumbuan intim itu.

"Mmmnhh... hh-ahhh..." Sampai pada akhirnya, keterbatasan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk menarik diri. Jinki mulai menyibakkan parasnya ke samping dan memutus kontak mulut itu terlebih dahulu. Parasnya begitu memerah. Napasnya memburu berat. Dan mulutnya tampak sedikit menganga, membiarkan benang saliva itu merekat di ujung lidahnya dengan lidah Changmin.

"Hahh... hhh..."

"Jinki-_yah_..."

Panorama dimana _namjachingu_nya itu terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk menghirup banyak asupan oksigen membuat simpulan senyum mengembang di paras Changmin. Jinki begitu sempurna dan _namja_ karamel itu mungkin tak sadar bahwa seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, perasaan cinta yang dipendam Changmin padanya akan semakin dalam. _Namja_ karamel itu tak sadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan terlihat semakin indah di mata Changmin.

Ia pun lantas mengusap lembut hamparan pipi Jinki dan hal itu membuat figur yang ada di pangkuannya mengerjapkan mata dengan polosnya.

"... _H-Hyung_?"

"_Saranghae..._"

"_Mwoh_? Mmmhh—" Belum sempat Jinki mencerna apa yang sudah diguratkan Changmin, _namja_ raven itu tiba-tiba sudah menghimpitkan paras di hamparan pipinya dan menciumnya dengan begitu kuat dan lama. Paras Jinki kembali merona merah. Cemberut, pada akhirnya ia pun membalas aksi itu dengan mencium hamparan pipi Changmin dengan durasi yang tak kalah lamanya. Sungguh sebuah tindakan manis dan sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Suara tawa pun terlahir dari mulut sejoli itu.

Bersamaan dengan kontur bahagia yang berpijar ke dalam sanubari mereka, Jinki pun lantas membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Changmin. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya saat _namjachingu_nya itu mendaratkan ciuman tipis pada surai karamelnya. Kedua tangannya pun ia lingkarkan pada punggung _CEO Max Corporation_ itu.

Dan Changmin lekas membalas tindakannya dengan mendekapnya lekat.

"Tidurlah, Jinki-_yah_... kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku tak bisa tidur, _Hyung_."

Jawaban yang diucapkan dengan sangat pelan itu membuat simpulan senyum mengembang tipis di paras Changmin. Sejenak terlarut dalam retrospeksi, ia teringat dengan apa yang pernah dilakukan ibunya saat ia sendiri tak bisa tertidur semasa kecil dulu. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin, cara yang dilakukan ibunya akan berhasil pada Jinki, ia pun lantas menyematkan jemarinya pada surai karamel _namjachingu_nya itu dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"_La... lalala... la... lalala..."_

Senandung itu dialunkan dengan begitu merdu. Sebuah senandung dimana Jinki belum pernah mendengarnya teralun dari mulut Changmin sebelumnya. _Namjachingu_nya itu nyatanya memiliki suara yang cukup indah. Bersamaan dengan jari jemari yang terus mengusap lembut rambut Jinki, pada akhirnya, _namja_ karamel itupun semakin membenamkan diri ke dalam dekapan Changmin dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Menghanyutkan.

Senandung itu terasa menghanyutkan.

Lembutnya suara Changmin seolah mampu membuat Jinki tergenang dalam perasaan damai. Rasa kantuk pun berpijar, membuatnya semakin terpanggil untuk segera tertidur dan menjelajahi alam mimpi. Jala ketenangan membasuh diri. Dan tak ada yang mereka inginkan selain hanya membekukan waktu dan mengabadikan masa itu selamanya.

Changmin lantas beralih, menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipi Jinki dan terus bersenandung di sana. _Namjachingu_nya itu hanya memejamkan matanya, turut merasakan lembutnya paras Changmin yang merekat padanya. Jantung pun kembali berdebar cepat dengan ciuman lembut tak terbatas itu. Rasa hangat semakin mendominasi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk dapat merasakan berat tubuh Jinki yang semakin bertambah. _Namja_ karamel itu sejatinya telah masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

_CEO Max Corporation_ itupun menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan ranjang sembari terus menopang tubuh Jinki. Dibenamkanlah parasnya ke dalam untaian rambut karamel sang _namjachingu_ dan dipejamkanlah kedua mata obsidiannya di sana.

Simpulan senyum tipis kembali terlukis di paras Changmin.

'Lihatlah, _Umma_... senandung yang pernah kau dendangkan padaku dulu... kini telah mampu menghantarkan _namja_ yang sangat kucintai ini masuk ke alam mimpinya. Aku tak tahu, cobaan apa yang kelak akan menimpa kami berdua. Sampai saat itu tiba, kumohon...'

...

'_Jagalah kami dari atas sana.'_

.

.

* * *

"K-Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Gawat! Sepertinya, konsep _terrain_ kita telah bocor di dunia maya!"

"_M-Mwoh_!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya serius. Beberapa bawahan yang tergabung dalam tim kreatif yang dinaunginya terlihat begitu panik—saat menatap tampilan laptop yang ada di depannya. Ajang _game master_ hanya tersisa hitungan hari dan merupakan keputusan yang tepat bagi Changmin untuk menyerahkan proyek _terrain_ tambahan kepada Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ berambut ikal itu merupakan seorang _game desainer_ yang sangat cekatan. Dengan kejeniusan yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyun pun mampu menghasilkan lima buah konsep _terrain_ hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Dan dibantu dengan beberapa _game desainer_ yang lain, proyek penambahan _terrain_ itupun berhasil memasuki fase _one hundred perfect_.

Akan tetapi...

Sepertinya, sebuah interupsi mengejutkan pun hadir dan seolah membenamkan segenap euforia yang terasa atas keberhasilan proyek mereka.

"Bocor?" Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun segera menghampiri bawahannya dan mengarahkan atensinya pada tampilan laptop. Dan ternyata benar. Apa yang sudah terlihat di mata Kyuhyun, nyatanya sungguh mampu untuk membuat _namja_ ikal itu terhenyak syok.

"I-Ini... bukankah ini _terrain Lambda_ buatan Jinki? Dan lagi, _terrain_ yang ada di sebelahnya itu... _terrain Zeta_ buatan Changmin..." Kyuhyun seakan tercekat. Jemarinya lantas meraih sebuah _mouse_ yang terkait pada laptop dan mulai menggerakkan _scroll_ ke bawah. Dan panorama yang terlihat pada hamparan layar semakin membuatnya beraut pucat.

"Aku tak tahu, siapa yang sudah membuat _web_ misterius ini. _Web_ ini baru saja dibuat beberapa jam yang lalu oleh seorang admin dengan _user_ _anonymous_. Dan dalam waktu singkat, grafik _visitor_nya pun terus menanjak naik. Saat kuperiksa isi kontennya, ternyata... _web_ ini berisikan beberapa _terrain_ yang mirip dengan buatan Changmin-_ssi _dan juga Jinki-_ssi_."

Penjelasan itu membuat Kyuhyun menggertakkan deretan giginya. Kinerja nalarnya seakan tersentak hebat dan ia pun mulai berkomentar tajam. "Jangankan mirip. _Terrain-terrain_ ini memanglah konsep _terrain_ buatan Changmin dan juga Jinki."

"L-Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Jika dibiarkan seperti ini terus, besar kemungkinan para kompetitor yang juga mengikuti ajang _game master_ akan meng_copy_ konsep _terrain_ yang dibuat Changmin-_ssi_ dan juga Jinki-_ssi_. Mereka pasti akan menemukan titik kelemahan dalam _terrain-terrain_ ini. Dan yang terburuk, Changmin-_ssi _dan Jinki-_ssi_ akan dituduh sebagai penjiplak jika pemilik _web anonymous_ ini mendadak mengklaim _terrain_ mereka."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar hal itu. Apa yang diucapkan bawahannya sungguh sangatlah logis. Membeberkan konsep _terrain _menjelang ajang _game master_ sungguh tak ubahnya dengan tindakan bunuh diri. Apalagi jika konsep yang seharusnya dirahasiakan itu telah disebarluaskan di dunia maya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Ya, benar. Bagaimana bisa _terrain-terrain_ itu bocor seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu terus saja memantul keras dalam jala penalaran Kyuhyun. Rasanya mustahil jika kebocoran konsep itu terjadi di saat pengawasan dan juga kerahasiaannya sangat dijaga ketat oleh Changmin sendiri. Dan lagi, konsep _terrain_ itu hanya dibeberkan saat rapat fiksasi saja.

Tunggu sebentar.

Rapat fiksasi.

Ya. Rapat fiksasi. Jala retrospeksi menghantam penalaran. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat kronologi yang sudah terjadi. Konsep _terrain_ itu sudah pasti dipresentasikan oleh Jinki dan juga Changmin saat rapat fiksasi. Dan segenap partisipan yang ada di dalam rapat fiksasi adalah sekumpulan orang yang akan menjadi tim sukses Korea dalam ajang _game master_ nantinya.

Sangat tak mungkin jika salah satu dari mereka ternyata membeberkan konsep rancangan pesertanya sendiri. Mereka semua memiliki misi untuk mengharumkan nama Korea. Sungguh mustahil jika mereka melakukan hal yang kontradiksi.

Kecuali... satu orang.

Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar. Sepertinya ia mulai menemukan titik korelasi dari semua ini. Kembali ia perhatikan lagi halaman _web_ yang sudah menampilkan beberapa _terrain_ buatan atasannya itu. _Maroon_. Warna dasar _web_ itu adalah _maroon_. Setahu Kyuhyun, hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi penggambaran entitas akan warna itu.

Yoo Hana.

'Jadi ini alasannya, mengapa waktu itu ia menyuruh para bawahannya untuk menjadi operator. Ia pasti telah mencuri data _softcopy_ yang ada di dalam _database server_! Sungguh brengsek!' Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. _Namja_ ikal itu hanya mampu merutuk kesal di dalam hati. Apa yang menjadi dugaannya ternyata benar. Yoo Hana tak akan berhenti sampai di sini saja. _Yeoja _brunet itu pasti telah merencanakan hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

Ini benar-benar memuakkan.

"_Aiishh_... sepertinya _admin_ _anonymous _telah meng_upload terrain_ berikutnya. Kali ini... _terrain Mu _buatan Jinki-_ssi_."

"_Mwoh_!" pernyataan itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak. Dan transisi yang terjadi pada tampilan web membuatnya semakin terbakar amarah. "S-Sial! Sudah berapa _terrain_ yang dibeberkan olehnya, Hah?"

"Secara kesuluruhan, _anonymous_ telah membocorkan dua puluh persen dari _terrain_ yang ada, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dan sepertinya, ia berniat untuk membeberkan semua _terrain_nya secara bertahap."

"Brengsek!" Umpatan kembali tergurat tajam. Sebuah gebrakan keras dihantamkan Kyuhyun pada hamparan meja kerjanya. Kepala _game_ desainer itu jelas semakin emosi. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum ia membeberkan semua _terrain_nya."

Dengan cepat, sebuah ponsel yang tersemat di dalam saku lantas diraih oleh Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu segera menghubungi satu nama yang menjadi prioritasnya. Dalam masa krusial seperti ini, satu orang yang harus diberitahu terlebih dahulu adalah Changmin, atasannya. _Namja_ raven itu harus segera mengetahui kebenarannya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"_Annyeong_. Changmin-_ah_? Ini sungguh gawat. _Yeoja_ brunet itu..."

...

"Telah kembali... berulah."

.

.

* * *

"Apa katamu! K-Konsep _terrain_ kita... telah tersebar?"

"_..."_

Genting.

Dilema.

Skeptis.

Jinki tampak skeptis tatkala menatap Changmin yang kini telah melakukan konversasi dengan raut dilema. Suasana pun semakin genting saat sudah hampir tiga puluh menit _namja_ raven itu berbicara di ponselnya. Ia bahkan sempat meminta ijin pada Jinki untuk menerima sambungan ponsel secara pribadi dan sedikit menjauh agar mungkin tak terlalu didengar oleh _namja_ karamel itu.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Jinki tak tahu jika Changmin sempat menggertak frustasi dan bahkan terlihat emosi.

"T-Tapi, bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Setelah ia menduplikasi semua datanya, dengan mudah ia pun menyebarkannya begitu saja? Ia pasti bersekongkol dengan _web master_nya—Yeon Hee! Sungguh brengsek!"

_Namja_ raven itu melontarkan umpatan tajam. Ia bahkan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir sembari mengepalkan tangan kirinya erat-erat. Sesekali menghentakkan satu kakinya dengan keras dan mendecih kasar. Rautnya cemas. Jinki yakin, pasti _namjachingu_nya itu baru saja mendengar kabar yang kurang baik.

"Cih! Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Mengapa ia belum jera juga? Bedebah itu! Segera kabari aku jika ada perkembangan terbaru. _Arasso_?"

Dengan penuh emosi, pada akhirnya Changmin pun menutup sambungan ponselnya dan lantas menghela napas panjang. _Namja_ raven itu bersandar di hamparan dinding dengan raut yang semakin kalut dan penuh enigma. Berinisiatif untuk menanyakan secara langsung, Jinki pun pada akhirnya menghampiri _CEO Max Corporation_ itu. Dahinya berkerut serius. Ia sungguh tak senang dengan panorama suram yang melanda _namjachingu_nya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau baru saja berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Ah, Jinki-_yah_... soal itu..." Changmin tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus menguntai jawaban seperti apa.

"A-Aku baru saja berbicara dengan... Kyuhyun."

"Tentang?" Jinki menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Changmin yang tampak cemas hanya membuatnya semakin skeptis. "Tentang apa, _Hyung_? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu marah tadi? Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

Changmin hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menatap kontur khawatir di paras Jinki. Bagaimana ia bisa menceritakan semuanya jikalau dampak dari kebenaran itu akan turut membuat _namjachingu_nya terhantam distopia? Changmin lebih memilih untuk bungkam dan memendam masalah sendiri daripada harus membuat Jinki tersenyum sakit bersamanya. Tak ada yang lebih menyiksanya selain hanya mengikis kebahagiaan _namja_ karamel itu.

Namun, berbohong pun sungguh percuma.

Jinki akan mampu mendeteksi kamuflase itu hanya dengan menatap kedua mata Changmin. _Namja_ karamel itu akan mampu menebak jika ada jala kegentaran yang tersemat dalam dua iris obsidian miliknya. Ikatan mereka begitu kuat. Jika dianalogikan secara sederhana, mereka bagaikan dua insan yang berbeda dengan satu entitas hati dan jiwa yang sama.

Hal itulah yang membuat Changmin merasa tak tenang.

Ia tak ingin masalah yang menderanya juga turut membebani Jinki.

Pada akhirnya, Changmin pun menunduk. Lidahnya keluh. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Mengguratkan kebohongan terasa sulit. Menguntai diplomasi pun tak mampu. Ia lebih memilih bungkam dan tak mengucapkan apapun. Dan respon itu hanya membuat Jinki membisu, paham bahwa _CEO Max Corporation_ itu nyatanya berada di tengah dilema yang cukup berat.

Secara perlahan, ia pun lantas mendekati Changmin dan merengkuh _namja_ raven itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tindakan itu sukses membuat kedua iris obsidian Changmin membelalak lebar, tak percaya. Dipandangnya _namja _yang menjadi tumpuan cintanya itu. Jinki bahkan tak ragu untuk menyandarkan diri ke dalam di bidang dadanya. Hal itu membuat Changmin tertegun dengan perasaan berdebar.

Untuk sesaat, ia seolah kehabisan kata.

"J-Jinki..."

"Katakan semampumu, _Hyung_. Katakan saja apa yang mampu kau katakan. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan semuanya jika memang hal ini begitu membebanimu. Di sini, aku hanya akan diam. Aku hanya akan diam mendengarkanmu. Menopangmu dan selalu ada di dekatmu."

Pernyataan itu seolah mampu membuat kecemasan Changmin perlahan luntur. Luluh. Ia seakan luluh dengan segenap devosi Jinki untuknya. Bagaimana hatinya tak bergetar dengan segenap kehangatan yang dihujamkan _namja_ karamel itu terhadapnya? Jinki adalah pondasi kekuatan terbesar yang dimiliki Changmin. Tanpa keberadaan _namja_ itu didekatnya, mungkin baja determinasi itu akan melapuk, menyisahkan kerapuhan diri.

Secara perlahan, Changmin mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jinki dan semakin menarik _namja_ itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sebuah pengakuan bernada getir pun terucap lirih.

"_Terrain_ kita. _Terrain_ yang sudah susah payah kita konsep bersama-sama. Kini telah disebarkan begitu saja... olehnya."

Jinki membisu mendengar itu. Tanpa menyebutkan nama akan siapa pelaku yang sudah membocorkan konsep _terrain_ mereka, ia pun sudah dapat menebaknya. Semuanya sudah jelas. _Yeoja_ itu masih persisten dengan ambisinya. Dan Jinki pun dapat merasakan bahwa saat ini, Changmin mulai menggigil dalam jala emosinya.

"_Yeoja_ itu. Apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya? Mengapa ia tak pernah bisa berhenti mengusik kehidupanku, Hah? Ia benar-benar membuatku muak, Jinki! Ia benar-benar membuatku muak!"

Pernyataan itu terguratkan dengan begitu lantang. Jinki bahkan dapat merasakan getaran labil dalam nada tegas yang diucapkan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu begitu marah. Jelas bahwa jala emosi itu semakin meracuki diri. Jinki paham dengan betapa lelahnya Changmin. Namun, dibalik lelah dan terlukanya _namja_ raven itu selama ini, ia selalu berusaha untuk melindungi dan menaungi Jinki dengan segenap kekuatan dan derai kasihnya.

Tak ada yang ingin Jinki lakukan selain hanya membalas setiap untaian afeksi yang selalu diberikan Changmin setiap kali ia merasa terpuruk.

Di saat seperti inilah...

Di saat seperti inilah _namja_ raven itu begitu membutuhkan dirinya.

"_Hyung_... tenanglah... _jebal_..."

Mencoba untuk menenangkan, Jinki pun mengusap punggung Changmin secara perlahan dan semakin membenamkan parasnya di bidang dada _namja_ raven itu. Figur yang didekapnya lantas terhenyak dan mulai melayangkan pandangan lembut. Diusapnya rambut karamel itu secara perlahan dan Changmin pun menyematkan parasnya di sana.

"_Mianhe_ jika akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu emosional, Jinki-_yah_. Semua masalah ini sepertinya bermuara padaku—"

"_Ani_. Ini bukan kesalahanmu, _Hyung_. Tak ada kehidupan yang tak ditimpa akan masalah. Aku tahu bahwa saat kritis seperti ini kelak akan datang pada kita. Dan kau tak perlu takut. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku... akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar itu. Dan ia pun lantas mengeratkan dekapannya pada Jinki, mencium lembut hamparan dahi _namja_ karamel itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Meskipun kau bosan mendengar frase monoton ini dari mulutku, aku akan tetap selalu mengatakannya padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku begitu mencintaimu... Jinki_._"

Paras Jinki memerah pekat mendengar itu. Jantungnya berdebar cepat seakan ingin meledak. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam dirinya setiap kali ia mendengar ungkapan cinta yang diguratkan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu sejatinya bukan tipe orang yang senang menunjukkan perasaannya. Terutama di hadapan orang lain.

Kecuali Jinki.

Hanya _namja_ karamel itulah yang mampu menatap sisi terdalam Changmin.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... _Hyung_."

Keduanya pun terdiam untuk sesaat. Changmin hanya menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan pipi Jinki dan bergeming bisu di sana. Ia ingin meresapi saat-saat indah akan kebersamaan mereka. Ia hanya ingin merengkuh _namja_ itu lebih lama lagi. Dan Jinki pun pada akhirnya membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher Changmin, membuat _namjachingu_nya itu semakin berdebar bahagia.

"Jinki-_yah_..."

"_Y-Yah_! Hentikan! A-Aku geli, _Hyung_! Hahahaha!" Gurat tawa pun termuntahkan dari mulut Jinki tatkala Changmin mulai mengusapkan parasnya di hamparan tengkuk leher _namjachingu_nya itu. Rona merah semakin pekat. Dengan bibir mengerucut, Jinki mendaratkan tepukan ringan di bahu Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu hanya tersenyum dan lalu menghimpitkan dahinya di dahi Jinki.

Keduanya mulai tertawa bersama-sama.

Dan panorama manis itupun nyatanya harus terinterupsi.

_Tritt! Tritt!_

Sebuah getaran terasa di ponsel Changmin. Hal itu membuat sang pemilik mengerutkan dahi, skeptis. Dilepaskannya sejenak dekapannya pada Jinki dan ia pun lantas merogoh ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah pesan masuk dengan nomor yang tak dikenali. Sungguh mencurigakan. Changmin sedikit terhenyak menatap itu. Ragu untuk membukanya.

Dan kontur keraguan yang terpancar itu membuat Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya.

"_Hyung_?"

Changmin menatap Jinki sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia kembali mengarahkan atensi pada ponselnya. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia pun membuka pesan masuk itu dan membaca serangkai teks yang ada di sana. Dan benar saja. Firasat buruknya terbukti. Isi pesan itu benar-benar jauh dari definisi kabar baik. Justru sebaliknya.

Isi pesan itu seolah menjadi stimulus yang mampu membuat darah Changmin kembali mendidih akan panasnya amarah.

_Namja_ raven itu pada akhirnya menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat, seolah ia menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan umpatan. Dan hal itu membuat Jinki skeptis. Dengan cepat, ia raih ponsel _namjachingu_nya itu dan menatap isi pesannya. Dan di saat itulah, Jinki pun terbelalak. Paham, mengapa jala kesabaran Changmin semakin terkuras habis.

_Jika kau tak ingin semua terrainmu benar-benar tersebar luas, temui aku malam ini tepat sebelum pukul sepuluh malam. Jika kau tak datang, akan kupastikan bahwa ketiga belas terrainmu akan menjadi santapan mata para kompetitormu di ajang Game Master sebelum waktunya._

_Oh... dan satu lagi. Kau harus datang sendirian, nae oppa. Menyuruh orang lain untuk menguntitku hanya akan berefek fatal padamu. Ingat itu._

Mulut Jinki terkatup rapat dengan isi pesan itu. Atensinya mengarah pada kedua tangan Changmin yang kini tampak mengepal erat. Mereka seakan terjebak ke dalam situasi yang semakin menyudutkan. Yoo Hana benar-benar telah berhasil menjalankan segenap konspirasi bulusnya dengan begitu rapi.

Sungguh brengsek.

"Cih. Apalagi yang sudah direncanakannya sekarang? Menjadikan aksi penyebaran _terrain_ itu sebagai _blackmail_ untuk bertemu denganku? _Daebakk_. Beberapa tahun tak bertemu, hati _yeoja_ itu benar-benar semakin busuk."

Pernyataan itu begitu tajam. Changmin hanya akan melontarkannya jika memang ia sudah tak mampu lagi menahan bara amarah yang membakar diri. Dan Jinki paham bahwa mungkin, Yoo Hana benar-benar tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Seberapa keras keduanya berusaha untuk menghindar, _yeoja_ itu akan terus mengusik dan mengintervensi semuanya.

Tertunduk.

Jinki pada akhirnya tertunduk.

Menghindar tak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa.

Sampai kapanpun tak akan... terselesaikan.

"Pergilah, _Hyung_."

"_Mwoh_?"

"_Yeoja_ itu. Temui _yeoja_ itu." Changmin terbelalak mendengar itu. Ditatapnya Jinki dengan ekspresi tak percaya. _Namja_ karamel itu masih tampak tertunduk dengan raut tak terdefinisi. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Apa maksudmu, Jinki-_yah_? Temui... _yeoja_ itu?"

"Ne, _Hyung_. Temui dia. Selesaikan semuanya. Aku yakin, semakin kita menghindarinya, maka ia akan semakin persisten dan berbuat seenaknya. Ia juga telah mengancam akan menyebarkan semua konsep kita. Apa yang sudah kita hasilkan untuk ajang _game master_ nanti akan berakhir sia-sia jika kita mengabaikannya begitu saja."

Changmin membisu dengan hal itu. Apa yang dikatakan Jinki memanglah logis. Ajang _game master_ hanya tinggal tersisa hitungan hari. Jika sampai konsep _terrain _yang sudah mereka buat dengan susah payah telah diketahui oleh segenap kompetitor, maka percuma. Seluruh kerja keras mereka akan berakhir dalam sebuah kehancuran. Gelar kemenangan itu tak akan bisa tergapai sampai kapanpun.

Dan memilih jalan ekstrim dengan mengabaikan ancaman Hana dan mencoba untuk merombak ketiga belas _terrain_ yang sudah terfiksasi konsepnya. Tidak. Sungguh mustahil. Pilihan itu benar-benar terlalu riskan. Sangat tak realistis untuk membuat lagi _terrain-terrain_ baru dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Sejenius apapun Changmin dan juga Jinki, mereka tak akan sanggup melakukannya. Terlalu utopis.

Sudah saatnya Changmin menemui _yeoja_ itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mencoba untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

Akan tetapi, yang membuat _CEO_ raven itu gentar adalah...

"Ia memintaku untuk datang... _sendiri_."

Hening.

Jinki terdiam. Keduanya terdiam. Apa yang diucapkan Changmin mungkin terkesan sangat ambigu. Namun, tanpa disertai dengan seuntai penjelasan, Jinki paham betul dengan subtansi yang dimaksudkan _namjachingu_nya. Datang sendiri. Merupakan hal yang riskan untuk membiarkan Changmin menemui Yoo Hana seorang diri. _Yeoja_ itu merupakan orang yang sangat licik. Dan lagi, Changmin tak ingin konfrontasi yang harus ia jalani sendirian itu—hanya akan membuat Jinki tersakiti.

Bagaimanapun juga, Yoo Hana adalan _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasih Changmin.

Meskipun _namjachingu_nya itu tak mencintai Yoo Hana sedikitpun, tetap saja bara cinta itu masih tersemat begitu dalam di diri Hana.

Tak tenang. Wajar jika rasa tak tenang dan takut itu hinggap pada Jinki. Apapun bisa terjadi pada Changmin. Pada hubungan mereka. Meski ia mengijinkan _namjachingu_nya itu untuk menemui mantan kekasihnya sendiri, namun Jinki begitu yakin bahwa Changmin akan mampu mempertahankan prinsipnya. Ia tak ragu dengan segenap dedikasi dan devosi perasaan yang diberikan _CEO Max Corporation_ itu padanya.

Changmin begitu mencintainya.

Sama halnya dengan Jinki yang begitu mencintai _namja_ raven itu.

Dan apapun yang terjadi nanti...

"Aku percaya padamu, _Hyung_."

Frase itu membuat Changmin tertegun. Tak ada yang membuatnya tergenang dalam euforia selain hanya mendapat kepercayaan supremasi dari Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu begitu berharga baginya. Dan Changmin tak mampu membayangkan, apa jadinya jika _namjachingu_nya itu terlepas dari rengkuhannya begitu saja.

Tidak.

Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan distopia itu terjadi.

Ia akan segera menemui Yoo Hana dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Mengakhiri segenap drama yang ada.

Dan jika semua itu berhasil ia lewati...

Changmin akan segera membuat Jinki menjadi miliknya secara utuh dan ia akan menobatkan _namja_ itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya sampai akhir nanti.

"_Gomawo_ atas kepercayaanmu... Jinki-_yah_..."

Dua obsidian itu memandang dalam. Secara perlahan, Changmin segera merengkuh Jinki dan menarik ujung dagu _namja_ itu ke hadapannya. Ditatapnya lekat wajah manis yang ada didekatnya itu. Setengah kelopak mata Jinki meredup sayu. Dan ia pun lantas menyentuh jemari Changmin yang ada diujung dagunya dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di sana.

Berdesir.

Afeksi itu membuat darah kedua _namja_ itu seakan berdesir dalam jala kasih yang begitu pekat.

Dua mulut itu kembali bertaut dengan lembutnya. Jinki seolah terhanyut dalam intimasi manis yang seringkali mereka rajut. Changmin menciumnya. Terus dan terus menciumnya tanpa jeda, seolah sudah tak ada hari esok lagi untuk mereka. _Namja_ raven itu semakin mendekap dan merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Dan Jinki hanya memejamkan matanya, mencoba membalas kontak mulut—yang merupakan bentuk afeksi cinta terbesar itu—dengan segenap perasaannya.

Ya, apapun yang terjadi nanti...

Mereka akan selalu percaya satu sama lain.

Karena perpisahan hanya akan berbuah hancur.

Hanya akan berbuah lara.

.

.

* * *

_Maroon._

Warna itu seolah menjadi sebuah panorama dominan yang menghantam mata. Hamparan dinding, lembaran tirai ruangan, gradasi kaca vas bunga yang ada di hadapannya hingga busana yang membalut tubuhnya. Semua terbasuhkan akan warna itu. Sang _yeoja_ hanya tersenyum dengan segenap maroon yang menyelubungi eksistensinya. Maroon adalah sebuah embodimen yang mampu membawa imaji nalarnya berada dalam dimensi euforia.

Maroon. Maroon. Maroon dan... Maroon.

Jari jemari itu terlihat memainkan gelas berisi _red wine_ yang disentuhnya. Seringai ambigu terpancar gamblang. Ada sebuah proses bernalar yang sangat aneh di dalam otak seorang Yoo Hana. Maroon dan Changmin. Ya, benar. Hanya ada dua frase itu yang ada di otaknya saat ini. Ia ingin memadukan embodimen warna yang disukainya dengan entitas _namja_ yang sangat berharga baginya itu.

Ia suka maroon. Dan ia tergila-gila pada Changmin.

Mulutnya kembali tertarik ke masing-masing sudut saat nalarnya memproyeksikan sebuah gambaran dimana Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia membayangkan _namja_ itu berbaring di sebuah ranjang berbalutkan selimut berwarna maroon. _Namja_ raven itu tertidur panjang bak seorang pangeran yang menanti basuhan cinta dari sang putri. Ya, benar. Di mata Yoo Hana, Changmin tak lebih dari seonggok pangeran.

Seonggok pangeran yang harus ia rengkuh dan tak boleh ia lepaskan.

Seonggok pangeran yang ingin ia hiasi dengan bulir-bulir maroon di setiap entitas raganya.

Ia ingin membalut tubuh _namja_ itu dengan tenunan benang-benang sutra berwarna maroon yang cukup halus. Ia ingin memandikan _namja_ itu dengan ribuan petal bunga maroon berikut segenap keindahannya. Ia ingin membasahi untaian raven _namja_ itu dengan genangan red wine yang selalu ditengguknya, membelai lembut paras tampannya dan memagut bibirnya yang ranum itu. Menggoresnya dengan sapuan _lipstick_ maroon yang saat ini telah merekat di bibir Yoo Hana.

Ya. Changmin adalah secercah keindahan.

Dan memadukan entitas _namja_ itu dengan maroon adalah sebuah... kesempurnaan.

Pandangan _yeoja_ brunet itu semakin memicing licik. Ia pasti akan merealisasikan fantasi terpendamnya itu. Ia pasti akan membuat Changmin menjadi miliknya lagi. Segala cara telah ia lakukan. Bahkan cara terbusuk dengan menyebarkan konsep _terrain_ buatan Changmin sekalipun. Katakanlah bahwa ia sudah gila. Kadar obsesinya terhadap _namja_ raven itu semakin masuk dalam tahap tak wajar.

Namun, persetan.

Jika Yoo Hana mampu, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan palung logikanya.

Sudah terlambat.

Semenjak ia pertama kali menatap Changmin, di saat itulah akal sehatnya telah sirna.

Ia mencintai Changmin. Begitu mencintai CEO _Max Corporation_ itu. Menatap segenap pandangan dengki dan sumpah serapah yang diludahkan _namja_ itu hanya membuat Yoo Hana semakin menggilainya. Ia senang dengan cara Changmin mencampakkannya. Menolak segenap devosinya dan bahkan menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Semakin _namja_ raven itu menolaknya dan menyakitinya, maka semakin besar pula ambisi Hana untuk merengkuhnya.

Shim Changmin begitu menggiurkan.

Jika ia tak mampu menjadi sumber kebahagiaan bagi _namja_ raven itu...

Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi... sumber kehancuran?

Ditatap. Hana hanya ingin Changmin menatapnya. Ia ingin diperhatikan dan selalu diingat oleh _namja_ raven itu. Tak masalah membuat Changmin marah. Asalkan _namja_ itu marah karena Yoo Hana. Tak masalah membuat Changmin terpuruk hancur sekalipun. Selama kehancuran _namja_ itu berpusat pada Yoo Hana. _Yeoja_ brunet itu hanya ingin menekankan satu hal.

Ia hanya ingin Changmin selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat namanya. Mengingat seorang Yoo Hana.

Ia ingin membuat _namja_ raven itu selalu memikirkannya. Sama halnya seperti ia yang selalu memikirkan Changmin. Ia akan membuat _namja_ itu gila karenanya. Entah itu gila secara perasaan. Ataupun gila dalam artian harfiah sekalipun. Yoo Hana sungguh tak peduli. Semenjak awal, Changmin adalah miliknya.

Dan sudah seharusnya, ia mengukir dalam-dalam namanya pada _namja_ yang menjadi poros hidupnya itu.

_Braaakk!_

Pintu pun dibuka dengan cukup kasar, menghantam dinding hingga dentumannya memantul ke dalam ruang apartemen Hana. Sesosok figur yang telah dinanti pun datang. _Namja_ raven itu hadir dengan balutan jaket _black-leather_ ber_style_ regal di tubuhnya. Ia berdiri dengan dua iris obsidian yang memicing tajam dan sangat menusuk. Ada bara amarah yang tersemat di dalam kontur wajahnya.

Dan segenap panorama itu membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan seperti biasa. Selalu sempurna di mata Hana.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni segenap omong kosongmu. Segera selesaikan semua ini secepatnya sebelum aku semakin muak melihatmu." Changmin menggertak tajam. Tangan _namja_ raven itu mengepal erat, seolah ia ingin memukul sesuatu. Dan Hana hanya tersenyum menatap itu.

"_Nae oppa... _akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa kau tidak duduk terlebih dulu? Kita bisa membicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Aku belum menyebarkan semua _terrain_mu. Tenang saja."

Seuntai frase yang diguratkan dengan sangat santai. Changmin semakin menggertakkan deretan giginya saat Hana terlihat menyangga hamparan pipinya sembari memainkan segelas _red wine_ di mejanya. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tak merasakan takut dan kegentaran sedikitpun. Ia justru terlihat begitu senang. Dan seringai iblis yang dipijarkannya hanya membuat Changmin mendecih akan rasa jijik.

Dengan cepat, _namja_ raven itupun berjalan menghampiri Hana dan menggebrak keras meja yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku sudah datang seperti permintaanmu. Sebaiknya, sekarang kau cepat serahkan semua _copyan_ _terrain_ itu padaku!"

"_Ani. Ani_~ tak bisa begitu, _Oppa_~" gema tawa meluncur pelan dari mulut Hana. _Yeoja_ itu menelengkan jari telunjuknya. "Jika aku menyerahkan _copy_an _terrain_nya begitu saja. Maka aku tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa darimu."

"Tsk!" Changmin mendecih tajam. "Jangan pernah mengharapkan apapun dariku!"

Yoo Hana kembali tersenyum mendengar itu. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan pandangan yang begitu seduktif. "_But you're here now, My Prince. And your presence is all I want."_

Changmin tetap bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri tatkala Yoo Hana mulai beranjak dari kursinya sembari membawa segelas _red wine_. _Yeoja_ brunet itu melangkah perlahan-lahan sampai ke titik dimana ia berada begitu dekat di depan Changmin. Jemari _yeoja_ itu lantas menyusuri bahu dan dada Changmin secara perlahan. Sukses membuat pandangan _CEO Max Corporation_ itu semakin memicing tajam.

Simpulan senyum pun kembali mengembang dengan liciknya.

"_Namja_ karamel itu pasti telah bersenang-senang denganmu eh, _nae oppa_? Ia pasti telah menyentuh tubuh sempurnamu ini. Menggodamu dengan berbagai manipulasi yang dimilikinya. Dan bahkan memabukkan logikamu hingga membuatnya menggeliat kesenangan dan menjeritkan namamu seperti seorang..."

...

"... prostitusi."

Pernyataan itu membuat penalaran Changmin tersentak hebat. Kedua iris obsidiannya membelalak lebar, terperanjat. Amarah meracuki benaknya secara utuh. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Prostitusi katanya? Jinki disamakan dengan seorang... pelacur?

"Jaga bicaramu. Jinki bukanlah _namja_ rendahan dan hina sepertimu... Brengsek."

_Kraarrkk!_

Segelas _red wine_ yang tadinya ada di tangan Hana kini terhempas, menghantam hamparan lantai dan pecah berantakan. Changmin menepis kasar jari jemari yang telah berani menyentuhnya dengan lancang. Bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang kini mulai menjerat brutal dagu _yeoja_ brunet itu. Matanya pun kembali memandang tajam.

Seuntai frase terucap dengan penuh kedengkian.

"Lihatlah dirimu sendiri, _yeoja_ rendahan. Lihatlah betapa menjijikkannya dirimu saat ini. Semenjak dulu hingga sekarang, yang kau lakukan hanya membuat hidupku berantakan. Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain meludahimu dan melenyapkanmu selamanya. Aku sungguh tak peduli dengan kebusukan yang sudah kau perbuat di masa laluku. Namun, aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat terhadap Jinki."

_Brakkk!_

"Aakhh—"

Dengan penuh emosi, Changmin menepis kasar paras Hana, membuat _yeoja_ itu terdorong mundur ke belakang—hingga lingkar pinggangnya menghantam tepian meja dengan cukup keras. Aksi penepisan itu nyatanya membuat rasa nyeri menjalar di dagu dan leher Hana. Belum lagi dengan benturan yang terjadi pada lingkar pinggangnya. _Yeoja_ itu lantas bertumpu sejenak dengan paras yang tertunduk dan tertutupi surai brunetnya.

Ia hanya terdiam. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tak memuntahkan rintihan sakit ataupun umpatan kemarahan.

Meski begitu, sudah jelas bahwa ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang begitu pekat.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Bukankah kau senang jika kusakiti, eh? Kau adalah seorang masokis, iya 'kan? Seharusnya benturan dan cengkraman itu belum berarti apa-apa untukmu." Changmin hanya menyeringai kejam. Tak ada kilat belas kasihan sedikitpun yang ada di dalam sorot matanya. Dan hal itu sangatlah logis. Buat apa mengasihani sesosok _yeoja_ yang justru tersenyum senang saat ia disakiti?

Yoo Hana benar-benar sudah gila.

Dan _yeoja_ brunet itu lantas tertawa. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan pandangan lembut penuh napsu. "Kebencianmu terhadapku hanya membuat gairah hidup di dalam diriku semakin memuncak, _nae oppa_. _I want you. I want you so bad—_"

"_Fucking bullshit_." Umpatan itu dimuntahkan tajam. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan raut sarkas. "_Disgusting Bitch_. Ini adalah peringatan terakhir. Sebaiknya kau enyah dari kehidupanku dan jangan pernah menganggu hubunganku dengan Jinki. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah mencintaimu. Dan kau tak akan bisa mendapatkanku! CAMKAN ITU BAIK-BAIK!"

"..."

Seberapa keras Hana mempertahankan jala delusinya, namun sebagian dari rasionya mengatakan bahwa frase yang diguratkan Changmin benar adanya. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan pernah mampu merengkuh _namja_ raven itu. Ia hanya akan mengikis habis kesabaran Changmin dan mungkin membuat _namja_ itu semakin ingin untuk menghabisinya hidup-hidup.

_Namja_ raven itu begitu membencinya. Ia telah mengingat Hana dengan secercah dendam dan kedengkian. Ia telah memahat Hana sebagai sebuah borok yang sudah merusak masa lalunya. Bukankah semua ini yang Hana inginkan? Ia telah dipandang sebagai pusara utama kehancuran Changmin. Dan sampai mati, _namja_ raven itu akan selalu mengutuk namanya. Semuanya terwujudkan. Hana sudah mendapat apa yang ia harapkan, bukan?

Dan entah mengapa... belum cukup.

Segenap pencapaian itu masihlah belum cukup untuk memuaskan Yoo Hana.

_Masterpiece_. Semua itu belum bisa dikatakan sebagai bentuk _masterpiece_ terbesar Hana. Ia menginginkan lebih. Ia menginginkan bentuk pencapaian yang lebih besar lagi dari ini. Changmin akan selalu mengingatnya sebagai seonggok parasit—meskipun hal itu tak bisa dikatakan sebagai suatu bentuk kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Hana. Dan ia tak akan mampu memiliki Changmin. Tak akan bisa.

Jika memang ia tak mampu memiliki Changmin, tak mengapa. Asalkan _namja_ karamel itu juga tak memilikinya. Jinki tak boleh memiliki Changmin dan hal itu berlaku pada segenap manusia yang ada di dunia ini.

Tak ada yang boleh memiliki Changmin.

Selama Hana masih bernapas, ia akan pastikan bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang bisa memiliki _namja_ yang digilainya itu.

Ya, benar. _Masterpiece_ seperti itulah yang ingin ia ciptakan. Ia ingin memiliki _namja_ raven itu dengan cara membuatnya terasingkan dan tak tersentuh oleh orang lain sedikitpun. Ia akan mengungkum _namja_ itu pada sebuah sangkar tak kasat mata yang dirangkai Hana dengan jala posesif supremasi. Changmin adalah miliknya dan tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh menyentuh propertinya itu. Tak peduli meskipun ia sendiri juga tak bisa menyentuhnya.

Dengan seringai ambigu, Hana pun mulai merogoh sesuatu yang sudah ia sematkan dibalik busana yang dikenakannya. Benda itu sudah ia persiapkan dengan sangat matang untuk melengkapi segenap rencana besarnya. Changmin tak akan pernah tahu dengan apa yang kelak menimpanya. _Yeoja _brunet itu belumlah sudi untuk mengaku kalah, apalagi mundur.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan data _terrain_ itu, Hah!" Gertakan itu digemakan lantang. Dengan tak sabaran, Changmin mulai menggeledah segenap ruangan yang ada di dalam apartemen Hana. Aksi itu semakin membuat beberapa properti yang ada menjadi berserahkan. Dan Hana hanya bergeming bisu menatap itu. Ia tak keberatan jika seisi apartemennya diporakporandakan sekalipun.

Ia biarkan Changmin berbuat sesukanya. Kalaupun_ namja_ itu berhasil menemukan data _softcopy_nya, maka Hana akan membiarkannya terjadi. _Namja_ raven itu sangat marah. Akan sangat fatal akibatnya jika ia mengintervensi tindakan penggeledahan itu.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna maroon—yang tertancap di sebuah laptop dalam kamar Hana—kini menjadi pusat atensinya secara penuh. _File-file terrain_ yang terpampang pada hamparan layar monitor—membuatnya yakin bahwa segenap data _softcopy_ yang dicarinya telah tersimpan di dalam _flashdisk_ itu.

Dengan cepat, Changmin segera mencabut _flashdisk_ itu dan lantas membantingnya ke hamparan lantai, menginjaknya hingga hancur. Ia bahkan mulai mem_format_ laptop milik Hana agar segenap data yang ada di dalamnya menjadi hilang tak bersisa. Ia yakin bahwa _yeoja_ itu telah menggandakan data _softcopy terrain_nya dimana-mana.

Dan untuk urusan itu, ia telah menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, _namja_ ikal itu telah berhadapan dengan Yeon Hee di suatu tempat saat ini.

Sesaat setelah berhasil menghilangkan semua datanya, Changmin pun segera melangkahkan diri keluar dari kamar Hana. Di ruang tengah, ia mendapati _yeoja_ itu bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari menunduk ke bawah dengan tatapan kosong. Gelagat itu sejatinya mampu membuat Changmin sedikit merasa gentar. Ia tak akan pernah tahu dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya, _Oppa_? Aku tak keberatan jika kau merusak segenap properti yang ada diruanganku. Kau bahkan bisa membanting laptopku jika kau mau."

Changmin hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Tak menggubris dan bahkan tak menengok ke arah Hana sedikitpun. Ia terus melangkahkan diri menuju pintu keluar, menganggap bahwa _yeoja_ itu tak eksis sama sekali. Jengah. Ia benar-benar sudah jengah.

Ia hanya ingin keluar secepatnya dari tempat itu dan tak pernah menemui Yoo Hana lagi selamanya.

Dan tak disadari oleh Changmin...

Niatnya itu hanya membuat Hana semakin menyeringai tajam.

"Mau kemana, _Oppa_? Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku."

Belum sempat Changmin mencerna apa yang sudah ia dengar, tiba-tiba Yoo Hana sudah menjentikan jemarinya dan lantas tertawa licik. Dan benar saja. Tak sampai beberapa detik berlalu, sekumpulan _namja bodyguard_ bertubuh besar telah tampak di depan pintu apartemen Hana, membentuk brigade untuk menghalangi jalan Changmin. Hal itu hanya membuat sang CEO semakin geram.

"Apa-apaan ini! Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

"Ah, _nae oppa_~ perlu kau tahu. Kau kuijinkan untuk menghapus segenap data _terrain_ yang telah kuambil. Kau bahkan kuijinkan untuk berbuat sesuka hatimu di sini dan menghancurkan seisi apartemenku jika kau mau. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa berlalu pergi begitu saja, _Oppa_. _I want you right now. That's my reward for all of this."_

"Cih!" pernyataan yang diguratkan Hana membuat Changmin mendecih tajam. Jika _yeoja_ brunet itu memiliki pikiran bahwa ia akan mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, maka jangan harap hal itu terjadi. Jangan harap Changmin akan takluk begitu saja. _Namja_ raven itu sama sekali tak takut dengan sekumpulan _bodyguard _yang sudah menghadangnya.

Sejatinya, ia sudah dapat menebak bahwa _yeoja_ selicik Yoo Hana pasti akan bertindak jauh seperti ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, beberapa dari _bodyguard_ itu mencoba untuk menyergap Changmin. Namun, dengan sigap pula Changmin menghindar dan bahkan melayangkan pukulan yang begitu kuat pada salah seorang lawan yang ada di hadapannya. Dan konfrontasi itupun bertransisi menjadi sengit. Baku hantam tak mampu dihindarkan lagi.

Duaakk!

"Arrgghh!"

Erangan sakit menggema lantang saat salah seorang _bodyguard_ mendapat tendangan yang begitu keras dari Changmin. _Bodyguard_ itu tersungkur ke bawah dan mulai di_back up _oleh _bodyguard_ yang lainnya. Rasa lelah pun semakin menghantam diri tatkala sekumpulan _bodyguard_ itu semakin bertambah tak ada habisnya. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Sebanyak apapun Changmin berhasil menumbangkan mereka, maka _bodyguard_ yang lain akan muncul dan kembali menghadangnya.

"B-Brengsek! H-Haahh..."

Yoo Hana hanya tersenyum saat menatap keadaan Changmin yang semakin terpojok. _Namja_ raven itu mulai kelelahan dan ia semakin tak mampu menghadang cengkraman yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ yang lain. Peluh berguguran. Daya tahan tubuh pun semakin berada di ambang batasnya.

Duaaakkk!

"A-Ahhkk—" Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun berhasil ditaklukkan dan mulai dihantam dengan begitu keras pada hamparan dinding. Tubuhnya telah ditekan dan dikunci. Raut Changmin pun semakin pucat bersamaan dengan napasnya yang semakin terputus.

"A-Aarrghh! L-Lepaskan aku!"

Suara tawa licik berpijar. Changmin memicingkan kedua obsidiannya tatkala Yoo Hana mulai melangkah menghampirinya. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat penuh emosi. _Yeoja_ itu menyindirnya dengan menyeringai girang, tanda kemenangan.

"_Nae oppa_... jika kau tak berontak, maka kita bisa melalui semua ini dengan mudah~"

Changmin hanya mengernyit tatkala Hana mulai mengusapkan jemari di hamparan pipinya. Ia tak bisa menepis di saat kedua tangannya kini telah dicengkram oleh empat orang _bodyguard_ yang ada di dekatnya. Sungguh memuakkan. Segenap sentuhan yang dilayangkan _yeoja_ itu membuat kulitnya seakan terbakar.

"Brengsek! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"

Yoo Hana hanya tersenyum samar dengan bentuk resistensi itu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun terdiam sejenak membiarkan Changmin membarakan pemberontakan dengan brutal—berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman beberapa _bodyguard_nya. Selagi _namja_ raven itu tak menyadarinya, sebuah benda yang sudah Hana simpan dengan sangat rapi pun lantas ia keluarkan.

_Yeoja_ brunet itu menjetikkan jemarinya. Dan hal itu nyatanya adalah sebuah tanda untuk para _bodyguard_ agar mereka semakin memperkuat cengkramannya pada Changmin.

"A-Apa-apaan ini, Hah! _S-Shit_!" Changmin hanya mampu mengumpat saat tubuhnya semakin ditekan di hamparan dinding. Ia tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, belum lagi dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di areal bahunya berkat cengkraman para _bodyguard _itu. Dan kedua matanya membelalak lebar saat lengannya mulai dihunus oleh sebuah benda tajam yang cukup kecil.

Jarum suntik.

Ya, benar. Jarum suntik. Secara tak terduga, Yoo Hana mulai menusukkan jarum suntik pada lengan Changmin. Sebuah cairan bening itu dihunuskan dengan sangat cepat, menyatu ke dalam aliran darahnya. Rasa nyeri menjalar hebat. _Namja_ raven itu tak mampu menahan erangan sakitnya lagi.

"Khkk—Aarrghh—"

Yoo Hana kembali menjentikkan jemarinya, menyuruh para _bodyguard_nya untuk segera melepaskan Changmin. Dan sesaat setelah cengkraman itu dilepaskan, Changmin pun hanya mampu bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari memegangi bekas suntikan yang ada di lengannya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Seakan ada sebuah racun panas yang disematkan ke dalam raganya. Atensinya lantas mengarah tajam pada Hana.

"A-Apa yang s-sudah kau suntikkan ke dalam tubuhku?"

Yoo Hana hanya tersenyum ambigu.

"Aku hanya menyuntikkan... sedikit cairan sedatif."

"_M-Mwoh_?" belum sempat Changmin memahami pernyataan itu, tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya mulai mengejang kaku. _Namja_ raven itu kembali membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Syok tatkala segenap otot tubuh dan sistem sarafnya seolah tak mampu berfungsi dengan baik. Cairan sedatif itu mulai bekerja dengan sangat cepat. Kinerjanya nalarnya pun semakin mengalami _falter_. Dan rautnya memucat pasi saat kedua kakinya tak mampu bertumpu lebih lama lagi.

Tersungkur.

_Namja_ raven itupun tersungkur ke bawah.

Bak sebuah boneka tak bernyawa, sekujur tubuh Changmin terjatuh dan menghantam hamparan lantai. Terkulai lemas. _Namja_ raven itu semakin tak berdaya. Beberapa bagian raganya masih mengejang hebat. Kini, ia bahkan mengalami kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan jemari tangannya.

'A-Apa yang terjadi pada t-tubuhku? M-Mengapa aku tak bisa menggerakkannya sama sekali?' batin menjerit lara. Dengan pandangan nanar, Changmin mendongakkan atensinya ke arah Hana. _Yeoja_ itu masih persisten untuk tak melunturkan seuntai senyum di parasnya. Ia bahkan mulai berjongkok dan mengusap untaian rambut raven Changmin dengan sangat lembut.

"A-Apa... yang s-sudah k-kau lakukan... p-padaku?"

"Tenang saja, _nae oppa_. Cairan sedatif itu tak akan membunuhmu. Cairan itu hanya akan membuat tubuhmu lumpuh selama beberapa jam saja. Dan mungkin... ke_falter_an yang terjadi pada sistem sarafmu akan menyebabkan kau tak bisa mengeluarkan suaramu... untuk sejenak."

Penjelasan itu membuat Changmin membelalak horor. Dan benar saja. Semakin lama, ia semakin kehilangan kendali atas anggota tubuhnya sendiri. Mati rasa. Semuanya seakan mati rasa. Tercekat. Bahkan tenggorokan dan dadanya pun seakan tercekat, sesak.

"B-Brengsek... k-kau... b-benar-benar... b-ba... b-bajingan...kkhhk—"

"Hahaha!" Yoo Hana menggemakan tawanya. _Yeoja_ itu lantas merogoh sebuah ponsel yang sudah tersemat dalam saku _black-jeans_ yang dikenakan Changmin. Ia mencoba melihat daftar kontak penelpon yang ada di sana sementara tangan kirinya masih terlihat mengusap surai raven Changmin secara perlahan. Sang CEO hanya dapat menggertakkan deretan giginya. Kesal karena tak mampu melawan Hana dengan kondisinya saat ini.

"Setelah ini, kita akan bersenang-senang, _nae oppa_. Dan selama kita bersenang-senang, bagaimana jika kita mengundang _namjachingu_ tercintamu itu, eh?"

"H-Hah?" Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin begitu terperanjat. Dan Hana menguntai seringai iblis tatkala atensinya mendapati nama Jinki dalam list kontak yang tersimpan di ponsel Changmin. Seolah paham dengan rencana busuk _yeoja_ brunet itu, Changmin pun mulai panik dan semakin beraut pucat.

"_Andwae_. J-Jangan lakukan ini. K-Kumohon, j-jangan libatkan... J-Jinki—kkhhkk—" Rasa tercekat yang begitu luar biasa semakin membuat Changmin tak sanggup untuk berbicara. Pandangannya pun mengabur. Bersamaan dengan titik kesadaran yang semakin terkikis, panorama dimana Hana memandangnya dengan tatapan iblis seolah menjadi gambaran kuat yang mengiringi alam bawah sadarnya. Semuanya terasa berat.

Dan dimensi hitam pada akhirnya menghantam penglihatan Changmin seutuhnya.

Batin pun hanya mampu mengguratkan harapan terakhir.

'_Jebal...'_

_..._

'_Jangan datang kemari... Jinki.' _

_._

_._

* * *

_Krataakk!_

Sebuah hiasan kaca yang terletak di atas meja mendadak terjatuh ke hamparan lantai, pecah berkeping-keping hingga membuat Jinki terkejut menatapnya. Sungguh janggal. Entah mengapa firasatnya mendadak tak enak berkat hal itu. Rasa tak tenang menghantam diri bersamaan dengan perasaan sesak tak terdefinisi yang meracuki kinerja penalaran.

Jinki menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Berdebar. Jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, terlalu cepat. Ia tak pernah merasakan fenomena tak biasa itu secara mendadak seperti ini. Semuanya terasa janggal. Benar-benar terlalu janggal. Kabut ketidakwajaran itu semakin pekat saja mengikis logika.

'_Hyung_...'

Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Changmin.

Jinki mampu merasakan hal itu. Rasa sesak yang menghantamnya kini semakin kongkrit saja terasa. Kekhawatiran itu bukan sekedar delusi semata. Apalagi dengan malam yang semakin larut dan Changmin belum juga kembali pulang. _Namja_ karamel itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut cemas. Butiran peluh dingin pun mulai berguguran di hamparan pelipisnya.

'Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?' Dengan cepat, Jinki segera meraih ponselnya. Nihil. Belum ada kabar dan kejelasan apapun dari Changmin_. Namjachingu_nya itu tidak menghubunginya ataupun mengirim secercah pesan sedikitpun. Dan hal itu bukanlah sebuah realisasi yang melegakan sama sekali.

_Titt! Tiiittt!_

_..._

Statis.

Tak ada respon.

Jinki mengerutkan dahinya. Sambungan yang ia lakukan nyatanya tak mendapat respon apapun dari Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu tak mengangkat ponselnya. Hanya ada dentuman statis yang semakin membuat Jinki gerah. Semua ini buruk. Berbagai persepsi negatif pun bermunculan. Memikirkan bahwa memang telah terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan pada _namjachingu_nya itu hanya membuat Jinki semakin menggigil dalam distopia yang begitu mencekam.

Sempat terlintas di benaknya bahwa ia harus segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. _Namja _ikal itu saat ini pasti juga telah berkonfrontasi dengan seseorang—yang diduga bernama Yeon Hee, tangan kanan Yoo Hana. Jinki hanya mampu merutuki diri di dalam hati. Di saat genting seperti ini, ia justru tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu kedua _namja_ itu.

Dan diam tak akan membuahkan solusi.

Determinasi semakin kuat. Jinki tak ingin berdiam diri lebih lama lagi dan tak melakukan tindakan apapun. Segeralah ia menyambungkan sambungan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Lima hingga sepuluh detik berlalu, masih juga belum ada respon dari _namja_ ikal itu. Jinki menghentakkan ujung kakinya, tak sabaran.

Dan tepat di saat Kyuhyun menerima sambungan ponselnya.

"_Annyeong_?"

"_Annyeong_! Kyuhyun-_ssi_! Aku—"

_Tritt! Triitt!_

"_Mwoh?" _Sebuah getaran mengintervensi. Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya skeptis tatkala sambungannya dengan Kyuhyun mendadak terputus. Atensinya lantas mengarah pada layar ponsel yang sempat bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru telah masuk.

Dan pesan itu berasal dari nomor Changmin.

"_Hyung_?"

Jinki bergeming untuk sesaat. Entah mengapa, ada secercah keraguan yang melandanya tatkala ia ingin melihat isi pesan itu. Alih-alih merasa lega, perasaan sesak pun justru kian menusuk. Semuanya terlalu janggal. Jinki sungguh yakin bahwa tak ada kabar baik yang akan dilihatnya dalam isi pesan itu.

Dan benar saja.

Serangkaian teks yang ada di dalam pesan itu, nyatanya mampu untuk membuat Jinki terbelalak lebar.

Pesan itu begitu ambigu dan... retoris.

_Jinki... please... come here._

_._

_._

* * *

_Tiit! Tiiitt!_

"_Annyeong_? Jinki-_ssi_? Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Jinki-_ssi_!"

Di satu sisi, Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengerang frustasi. Sambungan ponsel mendadak terputus pada situasi yang tergolong krusial. _Namja_ ikal itu berusaha untuk menghubungi Jinki kembali namun sia-sia. Dan ia pun hanya memicingkan kedua matanya pada sesosok _yeoja_ yang kini tampak mengejek, menertawakannya.

"Hahaha... kehilangan kontakkah_,_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Aku yakin, _Unni_ telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya saat ini."

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu!"

Pernyataan itu disentak tajam. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat Yeon Hee kembali menggemakan tawanya. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka berkonfrontasi. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan Changmin untuk segera meringkus _yeoja_—yang merupakan rekan Yoo Hana itu—sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Namun saat ini, ia pun masih mengalami kesulitan untuk menaklukkan sang _web master_ itu.

Yeon Hee juga merupakan sesosok _yeoja_ yang sangat persisten. Berhadapan dengannya sungguh tak ubahnya berhadapan dengan sebuah labirin penuh enigma yang dipenuhi dengan puluhan _mind game_.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup _web anonymous_ itu dan hapus semua data _terrain_ yang sudah kalian curi!" Kyuhyun kembali menegaskan poinnya. _Yeoja_ berparas cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum dan lantas beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Kau bisa menghapus dan menutup web itu sendiri, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku bahkan telah membeberkan _password_nya padamu. Lagipula, Hana-_unni_ telah menyuruhku untuk tidak menghalangi siapapun—terutama orang-orang suruhan Changmin-_ssi_—yang ingin menutup _web_ ini. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendapatkan Changmin-_ssi _kembali. Ia sungguh tak peduli dengan konsep _terrain_ itu."

"Dan kau hanyalah pion sebagai distraksi atas segenap rencananya, bukan? Kau pasti diutus untuk mengulur waktuku lebih lama lagi agar aku tak menganggu rencana Yoo Hana terhadap atasanku." Skak yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun kembali membuat Yeon Hee tertawa pelan.

"Jenius. Kau benar-benar jenius, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Sebagai seorang rekan dan bawahan, kita tak perlu ikut campur dengan konfrontasi yang terjadi pada atasan kita masing-masing. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah—membantu mewujudkan harapan mereka. Kau yang membantu Changmin-_ssi_ untuk menghentikan peredaran _terrain_ ini. Dan aku yang membantu Hana-_unni_ agar ia bisa mendapatkan Changmin-_ssi_."

Pernyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun menggertakkan deretan giginya. Yeon Hee pun lantas bersandar di hamparan dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Jika aku boleh membocorkan sedikit dari rencana Hana-_unni_, aku yakin, saat ini ia pasti telah menahan Changmin-_ssi_ di dalam apartemennya. Dan mengingat, betapa lihainya ia merancang plot sebuah cerita pada setiap konsep terrainnya, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia ingin menerapkan serangkaian plot yang cukup... kompleks."

"_Mwoh_?" Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Yeon Hee hanya mengangguk affirmatif.

"Yang kuingat... plot yang hendak ia realisasikan itu berhubungan dengan kisah seorang putri yang ingin menunjukkan kebenaran pada rivalnya. Ya, meskipun kebenaran itu harus dibalut dengan dusta dan fitnah sekalipun. Menurut Hana-_unni_, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain hanya melihat... sebuah benang 'kesalahpahaman' yang cukup rumit."

"Benang... kesalahpahaman?" Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah mendengar itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan Yeon Hee. Changmin telah dijebak. _Namja_ ikal itu terbelalak pucat. Dan sebuah pesan masuk yang dikirimkan Jinki di ponselnya, nyatanya mampu untuk membuat _game _desainer itu terhunus akan jala kepanikan yang begitu mencekam.

_From Jinki:_

_Mianhe jika sambungan ponselku mendadak terputus, Kyuhyun-ssi. Changmin-hyung mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk mendatanginya. Dan aku akan mendatangi tempat Yoo Hana saat ini juga._

'_Shit!' _Pesan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kelabakan. Mereka semua benar-benar terjebak dalam permainan Yoo Hana. Dan belum sempat ia bereaksi lebih jauh, Yeon Hee tiba-tiba sudah merampas ponsel itu dari tangannya dan menatap isinya. Sang kepala _game_ desainer hanya dapat terperanjat, syok.

"Ah~ Jadi ia akan mendatangi _Unni_? Kasihan sekali. Seharusnya, ia tak ikut terjebak dan tak datang ke sana. Dengan begini, serangkaian _masterpiece_ yang diimpikan oleh Unni akan menjadi kenyataan."

Yeon Hee tersenyum miris. Dan ia pun pada akhirnya menjatuhkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke hamparan lantai hingga rusak dan retak berantakan. Hal itu sengaja ia lakukan agar Kyuhyun tak bisa memperingati Jinki dan memberitahukan rencana Hana yang sebenarnya.

Dan memutuskan untuk bersikap sok polos, ia pun lantas menatap Kyuhyun yang kini hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya, penuh emosi. "Ops. _Mianhe_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselmu."

"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun menggertak lantang. "Kalian semua benar-benar bajingan!"

"Dan jika kau beranjak dari sini dan menganggu rencana _Unni_, maka aku akan menyebarkan semua konsep _terrain_nya, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk menutup webku. Sebaiknya, kau jangan sia-siakan hal ini."

Dan peringatan itu hanya membuat Yeon Hee terlihat semakin licik. Ia tak jauh berbeda dari Yoo Hana. Ia akan melakukan apa saja sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan atasannya. Dan Kyuhyun pun semakin muak. Kini, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghalangi dua _yeoja_ itu menyempurnakan rencana mereka.

"_Kyuhyun-ah. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kumohon... jadikan konsep terrain itu sebagai prioritas utamamu. Jangan sampai segenap terrain itu menyebar luas. Meski pada akhirnya, Yoo Hana berhasil menjebakku ke dalam permainannya, jebal... pertahankan segenap konsep terrain itu."_

Pesan yang disampaikan Changmin memantul keras dalam penalaran Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa membiarkan segenap _terrain_ itu tersebar begitu saja. Karena jika ia membiarkan Yeon Hee menyebarkannya, maka pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukan Changmin akan berakhir sia-sia. Atasannya itu hanya ingin menghadiahi Jinki dengan sebuah gelar kemenangan dalam ajang _game master_ nanti.

Namun, sayang.

Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa percikan distopia membuncah lalim dalam indahnya palung harapan itu.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menghela napas dengan raut kalut. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya itu untuk segera meraih sebuah laptop milik Yeon Hee—yang berada tak jauh darinya. Tampilan web _anonymous _telah menghantam penglihatannya, menanti untuk segera dirombak dan dilenyapkan secepatnya.

Dan jangan kira men-_deactive_-kan web itu akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Bukan Yeon Hee namanya jika _yeoja_ itu tidak membuat sebuah _coding programing_ yang cukup rumit dan sangat menyulitkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Semuanya telah diatur dengan sangat rapi. Seberapa cepat _namja_ ikal itu melenyapkan konten webnya, ia tak akan pernah sempat untuk mengintervensi rencana utama Hana.

Dengan jala kecemasan yang semakin menyesakkan, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap akan satu hal.

'Jinki-_ssi_, apapun yang akan kau lihat nanti. Kumohon...'

...

'... percayalah pada Changmin.'

.

.

* * *

Pening.

Seakan ada ribuan batu yang menghantam kepala Changmin tatkala _namja_ raven itu berhasil mencapai titik kesadarannya. Sakit. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Nyeri itu semakin tak tertahankan. Dada pun terasa sesak seolah ia baru saja ditenggelamkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan berhasil kembali ke permukaan dengan segenap gumpalan air yang mengendap di paru-parunya.

Dua obsidian itu perlahan terbuka, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan daya akomodasinya. Blur. Segenap panorama yang ditatapnya masihlah terlihat blur. Changmin hanya mengernyit saat sekujur tubuh masih terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Sekedar menolehkan wajah saja, rasanya berat. Apalagi menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Ia bahkan tak mampu untuk menggerakkan jari jemarinya sama sekali.

"_Annyeong, nae oppa_. Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Suara dengan aksen yang cukup familiar itu pada akhirnya mampu membuat penalaran Changmin tersentak hebat. Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan—betapa syoknya _namja_ raven itu—tatkala ia telah menyadari realita yang sebenarnya. Tubuhnya tampak didudukkan di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna maroon. Entah, sejak kapan ia dipindahkan di sana, ia sungguh tak mampu mengingatnya.

Namun, segenap realita lain yang mampu membuat Changmin hampir terjangkit serangan jantung adalah, saat ia dapat merasakan jari jemari seseorang kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh teratasnya dan melucuti jaket _black-leather_ yang tengah dikenakannya. Jari jemari itu terus menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh kekarnya, menggores hamparan _abs_ sempurnanya hingga mengusap otot-otot yang dimilikinya dengan ritme yang cukup sensual.

Dan Changmin pun membelalak horor saat kedua matanya telah berhasil terlepas dari kungkuman blur yang sedari tadi menyelubunginya.

'Y-Yoo Hana...'

Ya, benar. Yoo Hana. _Yeoja_ itulah sang pelaku lancang yang sudah berani menggerayangi tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ itu kini bahkan telah terduduk di atas pangkuan Changmin, mencoba menghimpitkan tubuh mereka dengan cukup lekat. Dan memahami bahwa Yoo Hana hanya membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah _lingerie _tipis berwarna maroon—lantas membuat Changmin beraut pucat menatapnya.

"_K-Khhk—Kau... uhkkh..."_

Terlalu lirih.

Tak terdengar.

Tak ada... suara.

Kedua obsidian Changmin kembali terbelalak. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Seuntai frase yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tak terdengar dan tak tergapai oleh indera pendengaran. Mulutnya tercekat sakit. Memaksakan diri hanya terasa seperti dicekik. Ia benar-benar tak mampu berbicara sama sekali.

'A-Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku? Suntikan sedatif itu. J-Jangan-jangan...'

Changmin membatin horor. Sepertinya suntikan yang sudah disematkan Hana ke dalam tubuhnya—telah menunjukkan efek sampingnya. Lumpuh. Mati rasa. Sekujur tubuhnya lumpuh dan mati rasa. Sistem sarafnya pun mengalami fase _falter _yang cukup parah. Tak bisa bicara. Changmin benar-benar tak bisa mengguratkan suaranya sama sekali.

Atensinya lantas mengarah pada Hana. _Yeoja _brunet itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendapati pandangan nanar yang dilayangkan Changmin. CEO _Max Corporation_ itu tampak tak berdaya dengan lidahnya yang keluh dan hanya mampu mengatupkan mulutnya berkali-kali. Indah. Di mata Yoo Hana, panorama itu terlihat begitu indah.

Setelah sekian lama ia dicampakkan oleh Changmin...

Kini, _namja_ raven itu benar-benar tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"_Nae oppa_... akhirnya aku bisa merengkuhmu seperti ini. Aku bisa menyentuh kesempurnaanmu. Dan aku bisa... memilikimu."

"Khkk—" Dengan susah payah, Changmin pun menyibakkan parasnya ke samping saat Yoo Hana mulai mengusap hamparan pipinya secara perlahan. Andai saja ia dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya dan menggertakkan deretan giginya. Amarah meracuki nalar. Tak ada yang lebih menjijikkan bagi Changmin selain hanya menerima segenap sentuhan Hana pada entitas raganya.

'B-Brengsek!'

Umpatan itu hanya bisa dijeritkan di dalam hati. Ingin rasanya Changmin mencekik erat leher Hana sampai _yeoja_ itu meregang nyawa. Ingin sekali ia menghabisi _yeoja_ itu dan menghancurkannya hingga tak bersisa. Kesabaran Changmin benar-benar diambang batas saat _yeoja_ brunet itu mulai mendaratkan ciuman tipis di hamparan dadanya. Sungguh bedebah! Tindakan lancang itu benar-benar memasuki tahap yang kurang ajar.

Panas. Jujur saja. Sejatinya, segenap intimasi fisik yang digoreskan oleh Hana seolah mampu membuat tubuh Changmin serasa panas terbakar dan sangat kotor. Meskipun ia adalah seorang _namja_, tetap saja perlakuan itu telah membuat harga dirinya seakan diinjak-injak.

"Mmmpphh—" Dan Changmin pun melotot horor tatkala surai ravennya dijerat kuat dan parasnya mulai dihimpit dengan begitu lekat. Kedua bibir itu saling membentur satu sama lain. Rasa mual pun menjalar hebat tatkala Hana mulai memagut mulutnya dengan begitu dalam. _Hentikan._ Hanya frase itu yang mampu dijeritkan Changmin di dalam hati.

Mulutnya seolah dipaksa menelan seonggok racun pahit yang begitu menjijikkan.

'Brengsek! H-Hentikan! Berhentilah menyentuhku seperti ini, _yeoja_ jalang!' Batin semakin menjerit emosi. Rasa tak berguna mulai muncul tatkala Changmin tak bisa melawan dan tak mampu berkutik dari tindakan Hana. Memejamkan mata saja rasanya berat, apalagi mengguratkan pemberontakan. Dosis dari suntikan sedatif itu rupanya cukup tinggi—hingga membuat sekujur tubuh sang CEO tak mampu difungsikan secara total.

Keadaan itu begitu memilukan. Sungguh kontradiksi dengan Yoo Hana yang mulai menggeliat kesenangan.

Dan yang terparah adalah...

Saat mimpi terburuk Changmin benar-benar menjadi... kenyataan.

"_H-Hyung..._"

_DEG!_

Suara lirih itu seolah mampu menghentikan genangan waktu. Intervensi yang ditakutkan Changmin pun terjadi. Sesosok figur _namja_ kini sudah tampak berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemen Hana. Surai karamelnya berantakan tak tentu arah. Paras manis itu tak lagi menampakkan keindahannya. Lelah. Hanya ada kontur lelah dan lelah.

Dan dua iris obsidian itu mulai menatap pilu dengan segenap kontur kehancuran yang ada.

'J-Jinki...'

Sakit.

Panorama itu membuat hati Changmin tercabik lalim dan dikoyak dengan bengisnya. Lee Jinki. _Namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya itu benar-benar telah datang. _Namja_ itu telah menatap semuanya. Menatap segenap panorama yang tidak seperti kelihatannya.

Dan intervensi itu lantas membuat Hana menghentikan tindakannya. Ia menyibakkan parasnya ke arah Jinki yang masih tampak membeku dengan segenap kontur hancur di parasnya. Seringai ambigu pun berpijar. Rencananya benar-benar berjalan mulus.

"Oh, _annyeong_, Jinki-_ssi_. Ternyata kau benar-benar datang. Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di sana? Masuklah. Kau bisa ikut bergabung untuk bersenang-senang bersama... kami."

Tawaran itu sama sekali tak digubris oleh Jinki. Ia masih tetap bergeming dan tak mengalihkan atensinya dari Changmin. Dua iris obsidian itu masihlah bertemu pandang, terus menatap sosok sang _namjachingu_ yang saat ini juga tampak terpaku, tanpa kata.

"Changmin-_hyung_..." suara itu terdengar parau. Changmin bahkan menggigil dalam perasaan gentar tatkala Jinki hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terlampau sakit. _Namja_ karamel itu terlihat begitu rapuh dibalik entitasnya yang lemah. Ia seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang sudah ia lihat bukanlah kenyataan.

Namun, sayang. Apa yang sudah terjadi, bukanlah sekedar delusi semata.

Apa yang dilihatnya adalah secercah realita.

_Namjachingu_nya itu telah berduaan dengan Yoo Hana. Dengan keadaan tubuh teratas yang serba terbuka, belum lagi dengan Yoo Hana sendiri yang mengenakan _lingerie_ tipis berwarna maroon. Ia bahkan sempat mendapati _yeoja_ itu memagut mulut Changmin dengan begitu dalam. Sungguh kelakuan yang tak pantas. Dusta jika Jinki berkata bahwa panorama seperti itu tidak menghancurkan hatinya. Salah besar. Sungguh menyakitkan. Bahkan Jinki lebih memilih buta daripada menatap panorama lalim seperti itu.

Hanya dengan melihat Hana berada di dalam pangkuan Changmin seperti itu...

Ratusan tombak pun seakan menghunus hati Jinki hingga hancur, lebur tak bersisa.

Gemetar.

Dan Changmin hanya mampu gemetar dalam lara.

"Khkk... hh—" Ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Mulutnya terkatup-katup berulang kali tanpa suara. Hanya dapat menjeritkan segala sesuatunya di dalam hati. Tenggorokan semakin terasa tercekat. Keterbatasan itu hanya membuat Changmin ingin mencakar dan menghancurkan hamparan lehernya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan rasa frustasi yang menghantam diri.

'_Jinki-yah... jebal... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan...'_

Sia-sia_._

Sungguh... percuma.

Sekeras apapun batin Changmin menjeritkan penjelasannya, Jinki tak akan bisa mendengar dan memahaminya. _Namja_ karamel itu tak akan sadar bahwa aksi diam Changmin bukanlah sebuah aksi yang disengaja. Cairan sedatif itu membisukan Changmin. Cairan sedatif itu telah berhasil mengoyak resonansi suara yang dimiliki Changmin sepenuhnya.

Dan seolah tak peduli dengan pihak yang tersakiti, kesempatan seperti itu nyatanya semakin dimanfaatkan oleh Yoo Hana untuk memperkeruh keadaan yang ada.

"Ah, Jinki-_ssi. _Mengapa kau terlihat terkejut seperti itu? Bukankah hal ini sudah biasa di matamu? Kau pasti sudah sering... dicintai oleh _nae oppa_... bukan?"

Pernyataan itu sungguh menusuk. Jinki hanya menatap nanar saat Hana mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Changmin. _Yeoja_ itu mulai menyematkan paras di tengkuk _namjachingu_nya. "Kau tak keberatan 'kan jika sang putri ingin merengkuh _namja_ yang pernah menjadi miliknya? Setidaknya, ijinkanlah sang putri untuk merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan... euforia."

'Bedebah! Beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu terhadap Jinki!'

Emosi kembali membakar penalaran Changmin. Ia mulai tak tahan dengan geliat Hana yang semakin terlihat seperti seorang pelacur saja. Segenap sentuhan intimasi itu seolah menjadi puluhan duri yang menusuk bengis di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sungguh muak dengan perlakuan itu. Tapi di sisi lain, ia hanya mampu merutuki diri—karena ia tak ubahnya seperti sebuah boneka yang dipermainkan. Tak ubahnya seperti barang yang tak berguna.

Dan Changmin pun semakin hancur tatkala menatap Jinki yang hanya tertunduk dengan tatapan nanar.

Bergeming.

_Namja_ karamel itu hanya bergeming diam tanpa suara.

Ia tertunduk. Dibalik surai karamel yang menutupi sebagian parasnya, Changmin dapat merasakan betapa rapuh dan hancurnya perasaan Jinki saat ini. Wajar jika pada akhirnya, amarah dan rasa sakit itu akan semakin mengendap begitu dalam. Changmin bahkan rela jika Jinki meludahinya dengan segenap duri kebencian—meski segenap kesalahpahaman itu terjadi karena ulah Hana sekalipun.

Namun, sayang. Yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

"Changmin-_hyung_..."

...

"_Kaja_... kita pulang."

'J-Jinki...'

Tak sanggup.

Changmin semakin tak sanggup dengan panorama itu.

Di saat yang begitu memilukan seperti ini, Jinki justru tak menampakkan emosinya. Ia justru memohon, mengguratkan sebuah harapan tulus. Ia hanya bergeming diam dan tak merespon persilatan lidah tajam Hana. Ia hanya datang untuk Changmin. Ia hanya datang untuk menjemput agar _namja_ raven itu pulang bersamanya.

Tak peduli meskipun realita yang terlihat saat ini telah mencabik hatinya.

Tak peduli meskipun aksi diam Changmin hanya membuatnya semakin hancur.

Ia hanya ingin Changmin untuk pulang bersamanya. Hanya itu.

Teriris.

Dan hal itu hanya membuat perasaan Changmin semakin teriris... lalim.

Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk menjawab ajakan Jinki, namun raganya tak mendukung untuk itu. Ia sungguh tak bisa menjawab. Semakin tak mampu saja untuk menggemakan suara. Kehancuran Jinki perlahan membunuhnya. Kehancuran _namjachingu_nya itu perlahan juga akan membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih hancur dan merasa mati.

Ia hanya mampu mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya dengan raut sakit.

Tak ada suara.

Benar-benar tak ada... suara.

Sungguh bedebah.

"Kau menginginkan Changmin-_oppa_ untuk pulang bersamamu? Lihatlah. Bahkan _oppa_ sama sekali tak menjawab ajakanmu, Jinki-_ssi_."

Hana menyeringai iblis. Lagi-lagi sebuah pernyataan yang begitu menusuk. Jinki hanya terdiam dan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Atensinya persisten mengarah pada Changmin. Dan di saat itulah, Changmin mendapati genangan air mata yang berusaha dibendung Jinki dengan sekuat tenaganya.

_Namja_ karamel itu kembali mengguratkan permohonan retoris.

"_Hyung... jebal_. Pulanglah bersamaku..."

"J-Jin... k-kii..."

Remuk.

Jiwa Changmin remuk. Realita lalim itu semakin membuatnya tak berdaya. Pedih. Kedua matanya terhunus pedih menatap Jinki yang terus memohon seperti itu. _Namja_ karamel itu bahkan mati-matian membendung butiran air mata yang semakin sulit untuk dinafikkan lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil sakit. Seolah ada ribuan batu yang dihujamkan padanya.

Mati.

Changmin serasa mati menatap itu.

Tak sanggup.

Ia tak sanggup menatap Jinki yang semakin tersakiti.

Dadanya kembali terasa tercekat. Genangan air mata itu kini tak hanya mengoyak pertahanan obsidian Jinki. Namun, entitas kesedihan itu juga telah tersemat di mata Changmin. Obsidian _namja_ raven itu terlihat berkaca, mencoba untuk turut membendung segenap kehancuran yang terjadi padanya. Dinding ketegaran kedua _namja_ itu seolah diluluhlantahkan dengan bengisnya. Tanpa adanya tirani belas kasihan sedikitpun.

Bersamaan dengan kedua obsidian Changmin yang terpejam begitu rapat, batinnya pun kembali meronta penuh lara.

'Jinki... pergilah. Kumohon, pergilah dari sini...'

Suara tawa lantas menggema dari mulut Hana. Distopia yang terhampar di depan matanya sungguh terlihat begitu indah. Hancur. Dua _namja_ itu benar-benar tampak begitu hancur. Inilah mahakarya terbesarnya. Inilah sebuah _masterpiece _yang ingin ia realisasikan semenjak dulu.

"Sudahlah, Jinki-_ssi_. _Nae oppa_ tak akan pernah peduli padamu. Lebih baik, kau pergi saja dan tinggalkan kami berdua."

Jinki hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar itu. Dan panorama dimana Yoo Hana semakin menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada Changmin hanya membuat hatinya kembali dilindas. Apa yang terjadi di depan matanya benar-benar tak masuk akal dan tak logis sama sekali. Sungguh tidah mungkin. Sangat tidak mungkin Changmin mengkhianatinya seperti itu.

Dibalik segenap pernyataan tajam dan beracun yang sudah dilontarkan Hana padanya, aksi diam Changminlah yang justru membuat Jinki terkoyak sakit. Ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban Changmin. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara _namja_ raven itu. Tak peduli meski Changmin menolaknya. Tak peduli meski Changmin lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Hana sekalipun.

Jinki hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban.

Namun, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Tak satupun dari ajakan Jinki yang mendapat jawaban. Semuanya hanya dibalas dengan diam. Hanya dibalas dengan keheningan yang begitu menusuk.

"Changmin... _hyung_..."

Jinki tak tahu, sudah serapuh apa suaranya saat ini. Ia bahkan ragu jika Changmin mampu mendengar apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Dadanya semakin sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan tergerus dan dikikis. Dan entah mengapa, di tengah rasa sakit hati yang sangat tak tertahankan itu, Jinki tak mampu merasakan amarah. Ia tak mampu untuk membenci Changmin.

Gugur.

Genangan air mata itu pada akhirnya berguguran, menggores hamparan pipi Jinki dalam satu garis basah yang tak statis. Garis itu semakin melebar, bersamaan dengan bulir-bulir bening yang terlampau deras. Ia sungguh tak sanggup untuk membendungnya lagi. Hatinya telah ditebas dan dipahat dengan ratusan luka tak kasat mata.

Dan di tengah kehancuran yang sangat memuncak itu...

Simpulan senyum pun terpijar tipis di paras manisnya.

Sampai kapanpun...

"Aku akan selalu percaya padamu... Changmin-_hyung_."

'J-Jinki...'

Dan di saat itulah penalaran Changmin seakan tersentak hebat. Atensinya kembali mengarah pada Jinki. Dua obsidian mereka kembali bertemu pandang dalam kontur kesakitan yang terlampau nyata. Jinki menangis. _Namja_ karamel itu menangis di tengah senyum pahit yang dipijarkannya.

"Shim Changmin... _saranghaeyo_..."

Meleleh.

Air mata itupun pada akhirnya turut meleleh dan tak terbendung lagi. Dinding ketegaran Changmin pun goyah seutuhnya. Untaian frase terakhir yang diguratkan Jinki, seakan membuatnya tersayat dengan ribuan sembilu. Jantung seolah diremas. Raga yang saat ini tak mampu digerakkan, sungguh tak ubahnya seperti jasad tanpa nyawa.

Menangis.

Changmin pun turut menangis... tanpa suara.

'_J-Jinki-yah... mianhe...'_

Tak terdengar.

Tak akan pernah terdengar.

Permintaan maaf itu tak akan mampu didengar Jinki sampai... kapanpun.

Di saat _namja_ karamel itu mulai berbalik dan beranjak pergi, di saat itulah ia tak sadar bahwa Changmin telah menjerit dalam batin yang penuh luka. Ia tak pernah sadar bahwa _namja_ raven itu terus menangis dalam raga yang semakin mati. Sudah berakhir. Semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir.

Hancur.

Kedua _namja_ itu hanya mampu menangis hancur.

Bahkan...

Langit malam di kala itu juga merintikkan kesedihannya, turut menangis... bersama mereka.

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, EYD, kalimat rancu dan sebagainya. Beta ulang serba setengah2 dikarenakan gak sempat dan wordnya yang bejibun =="

Saya gak janji apakah next chapter bisa apdet cepet atau enggak. Karena minggu depan, liburan saya udah berakhir dan udah mulai masuk kuliah lagi. Tapi mungkin, dengan sokongan review dan concrit dari kalian, siapa tahu saya bisa berbaik hati dan mendadak apdet cepet? _Who knows~ #Grins #Plaks_

Wokeh, sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah review! ^^ Jangan lupa review lagi~ _See you all in the next chapter._

_Kamsahamnida~_


	24. 8th Reincarnation Part 9

**A/N: **Sebelum kalian pada protes, kenapa apdet saya lama banget, silahkan lihat warning soal rating di chapter ini dulu~ :p #plaaaks

Dan soal jumlah wordsnya? Jangan ditanya~ di atas 10 ribu word seperti biasa guys~ kkkkk~

Untuk alasan kenapa saya apdetnya lama, akan saya jelasin di akhir nanti. _For now, just read dan hope you enjoy this chapter_~ :D

* * *

**I Was Born To Be With You © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew', other K-Pop Boyband/Girlband members (as cameo)**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew') and other pairing as cameo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: M (for NC/Implisit(?) SMUT)**

**Warning: AU, Beta asal-asalan, Cursing, tiap chapter settingnya berbeda, tergantung dari reinkarnasinya Changmin ama Jinki, Abal, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, Klise, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"_**I see you getting smaller and smaller, tears fall, my heart gets cold**_

_**I cover up the eyes of my heart and say that I was happy to have loved you**__** I'll stay by you with your hand in my hand**_

_**I keep lying, I love you**_

_**I swallow up my heart, I thank you for loving me **_

_**I deceive my heart with my head, my tears block my mouth**__**" – Kim Nam Gil – You Don't Know**_

* * *

**8th Reincarnation**

**Part 9**

"Pergi."

"Jinki..._"_

"Cepat pergi dari hadapanku, Changmin-_hyung_."

Seolah ada tombak tajam yang menusuk tepat di ulu hati Changmin tatkala pernyataan itu dilontarkan dengan begitu dingin. Dua obsidian memandang bengis, seakan sang pemilik mata ingin membunuh siapa saja yang menentangnya. Kedengkian memuncak. Sikap tak acuh itu semakin menyayat devosi Changmin.

Di saat _namja_ raven itu ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan menjelaskan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, perlakuan yang ia dapatkan pun sungguh kontradiksi.

Resistensi. Kedengkian. Sebuah gertakan tajam. Changmin sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah ia terima. Jinki mengabaikannya. Tak lagi ingin menatapnya. Ia seakan tak mengenal _namja_ berambut karamel yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Seolah bukan Lee Jinki. Seolah bukan _namjachingu_ yang sangat ia cintai. _Namja_ itu bahkan terlihat seperti orang asing yang tak lagi memijarkan jala kehangatan di hati Changmin.

_Namja_ itu terlihat begitu dingin. Begitu angkuh. Marah.

Sebuah penepisan kasar pun Changmin dapatkan tatkala ia ingin merengkuh Jinki. _Namja_ itu melangkah mundur, memalingkan pandangannya, menolak untuk membalas tatapan rapuh yang dilayangkan Changmin. Insiden semalam adalah neraka. Benang kesalahpahaman itu tak ubahnya dengan petaka kehancuran terbesar dalam hubungan keduanya.

Dan jangan pikir bahwa Changmin akan membiarkan hubungan mereka hancur begitu saja.

Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan Jinki.

Tak akan pernah.

"Jinki-_yah_, _jebal_. Percayalah padaku. Apa yang kau lihat semalam, sungguh tak seperti kelihatannya. A-Aku—"

"Cukup, _Hyung_! Aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Nada itu begitu getir. Dibalik kontur dingin dalam ekspresi Jinki, Changmin masih mampu menatap jala kegentaran dan bulir rapuh yang tersemat dalam pandangan _namja_ karamel itu. Sakit. Jinki sungguh tersakiti. _Namja_ karamel itu sedang terluka parah di hati. Dan Changmin hanya ingin menjadi penyembuh. Bukan menjadi seonggok belati yang hanya membuat ngangahan luka itu semakin kekal.

Namun, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seorang penyembuh jika menatap eksistensinya saja, Jinki sudah tidak sudi?

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, _Hyung_. Menjauhlah dari kehidupanku. Aku tak ingin menemuimu lagi."

"_M-Mwoh_?" Changmin merasa tersentak mendengar hal itu, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar. Menjauh dan tak ingin ditemui lagi? Apakah ini berarti, Jinki telah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

Ah, tidak. Sungguh tidak mungkin.

Intuisi Changmin mati-matian menyangkal spekulasi lalim itu.

Ia yakin, Jinki tak akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Semua konflik yang sudah terjadi hanya dikarenakan sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan kesalahpahaman seperti itu pasti tak akan cukup untuk menghancurkan perasaan cinta yang sudah mengakar di dalam hati mereka selama ini. Ia begitu mencintai Jinki.

Dan ia yakin, _namja_ karamel itu juga masih merasakan hal yang sama.

Bibir itu mulai tertarik ke masing-masing sudut. Changmin hanya menyimpulkan senyum samar, mencoba untuk tegar. "K-Kau bercanda 'kan, Jinki-_yah_? Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal itu padamu—"

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda, _Hyung_?" Jinki menginterupsi dengan tajam. Dan di saat kontur amarah itu semakin kental berpijar, di saat itulah Changmin mulai merasakan kegentaran. Dirinyalah yang berada di dalam jala denialisasi. Bukan Jinki.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin menemuimu lagi. Kumohon, tinggalkan aku."

"..."

Dan Changmin pun membisu dengan resolusi terakhir itu.

Alih-alih merespon pernyataan Jinki, _namja_ raven itu memilih untuk terdiam sejenak. Kinerja nalarnya masihlah cukup 'terkejut' untuk mencerna segenap realita yang ada. Semuanya terkesan tak masuk akal. Semuanya terkesan begitu utopis. Frase 'tak mungkin' itu terus menggaung klise di benak Changmin, mencoba untuk meracuki nalarnya agar semakin tenggelam dalam jala denialisasi.

Keheningan pun terjadi.

Jala denialisasi itu benar-benar tarlampau tinggi, menusuk rasio. Tidak. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Jinki tak bisa menyangkal Changmin begitu saja apalagi mengakhiri hubungan mereka. _Namja_ karamel itu bahkan sempat berjanji bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sisi Changmin. Ia telah berikrar untuk selalu percaya. Sumpah itu tak mungkin dilanggar begitu saja. Apalagi hanya dipandang sebagai seberkas debu yang mudah dikikis angin.

Kedua tangan Changmin pun terkepal erat.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan selalu berada di sisiku."

"Aku tak ingat jika aku pernah mengatakan janji itu."

"Dan kau juga telah berjanji untuk selalu percaya padaku."

"Aku berbohong."

"Jinki..."

Bagaimana hati Changmin tak remuk mendengar jawaban yang semakin menyakitkan itu? Jinki bahkan menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Tanpa sudi untuk menatap Changmin sama sekali. _Namja_ karamel itu hanya menjawab dengan begitu dingin dan lebih memilih untuk mengarahkan atensinya pada daun pintu. Ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan perasaan Changmin. Bahkan mungkin tak peduli dengan jeritan nuraninya sendiri.

Sekujur tubuh Changmin pun menggigil hebat. Kali ini, perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Hancur. Itu sudah pasti. Belum lagi dengan lara dan palung kekecewaan yang kian menyesakkan. Amarah itu mulai terlahir. Changmin tak terima jika Jinki benar-benar pergi begitu saja, terlepas darinya.

Ia sungguh tak terima.

"Apakah kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini begitu saja? Apakah sudah tak ada lagi perasaan yang kau devosikan untukku, Jinki?" pedang tanya itu diguratkan dengan nada pahit. Jinki hanya menghela napasnya sejenak, masih tak mampu menatap Changmin. Mungkin, ia takut. Takut jika menatap kontur kehancuran yang dipijarkan _CEO Max Corporation_ itu—kelak juga akan berdampak fatal pada keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Dengan pandangan tajam, pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengguratkan jawaban retoris.

"Kau... benar-benar membuatku muak, Shim Changmin."

'Shim... Changmin?'

Panggilan itu membuat Changmin terbelalak syok. Tak lagi _hyung_. Sudah tak ada lagi panggilan _hyung_ untuknya. Jinki sungguh berucap seolah ia baru saja bertemu Changmin dan tak pernah mengenal _namja_ raven itu sama sekali. Ia benar-benar memperlakukan Changmin dengan sangat dingin. Dan tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan _namja_ raven itu selain hanya resistensi yang dibarakan Jinki.

_CEO SHINee_ itu seolah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Yang begitu apatis dan tak acuh dengan perasaan Changmin.

"Kau tak bisa menghindar dariku begitu saja. Kita masih terikat dalam partisipasi ajang _game master_."

Jika memang Jinki tak ingin melibatkan alasan perasaan dalam konfrontasi mereka, maka Changmin akan mempertahankan _namja_ karamel itu dengan serangkaian alasan logis. Ia berusaha berasionalisasi, meskipun tindakan yang ia lakukan sangat didasari dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jinki adalah _namja_ yang sangat profesional. Ia pasti tak akan mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai perwakilan untuk ajang _game master_, bukan?

Namun, sayang.

Yang terjadi justru... kontradiksi.

Secara tak terduga, _namja_ karamel itu mulai melangkah masuk dan mengambil segenap berkas proposal mengenai keikutsertaannya dalam ajang _game master_. _Namja_ itu membawanya ke hadapan Changmin dan lalu merobeknya dengan sangat kasar. Dan tindakan itu sukses membuat Changmin tertebas dengan perasaan sesak yang begitu menyiksa.

Berkas proposal itu kini hanya menjadi puing-puing kertas tak berharga yang berhamburan di sekitar eksistensinya.

"Lupakan kerja sama ini. Aku telah mengundurkan diri dari ajang _game master_. Kau bisa mencari _partner_ barumu mulai sekarang. Aku sungguh tak peduli lagi."

Dan hal itu membuat Changmin menganga dengan perasaan sakit. Dua obsidiannya memandang pedih. Genangan bening itu mulai menghunus setengah dari lapisan korneanya. Jinki menampiknya. _Namja_ itu sungguh mencampakkannya dengan keji. Sesak. Salahkah jika Changmin kini menggigil dalam reruntuhan sesak yang menghantam dirinya?

_Namja_ raven itu begitu mencintai Jinki.

Dan tak ada prioritas terpenting di hidup Changmin selain hanya mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Setelah semua yang sudah terlewati...

Apakah Jinki tega untuk memandang sebelah mata dan menganggap bahwa perasaan cinta yang dipendam Changmin begitu dangkal terhadapnya?

_CEO SHINee_ itu bahkan tak sadar jika jemari tangan yang dikepalkan Changmin saat ini hampir saja mengoyak lapisan kulitnya sendiri. _Namja_ itu tertunduk dengan surai raven yang menutupi sebagian dari paras tampannya. Tubuhnya tampak gemetar. Intuisinya terguncang. Ia semakin tak terima dengan semua ini. Sungguh sangat tak terima.

Deretan gigi tergertak rapat. Pada akhirnya, Changmin kembali membarakan determinasinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya! Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya, Jinki? Setelah apa yang sudah kita lewati bersama-sama—hanya seperti itukah perasaan yang kau tujukan padaku, eh? Apakah hanya seperti itu!"

Nada itu begitu getir. Begitu sakit.

Jinki hanya menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menatap panorama pilu itu. Keputusasaan Changmin membuat dadanya terajam sesak. Air mata itu bahkan terancam gugur dari matanya. Namun, tak bisa. Semuanya telah selesai. Ia harus segera mengakhiri segalanya. Mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa dipertahankan di saat hati telah hancur seutuhnya.

Jinki tak ingin lagi merasakan sakit.

Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan... kekecewaan.

"_Ne_. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri semuanya. Hubungan ini tak akan berhasil. _Mianhe_... Changmin-_ssi_."

'T-Tak akan... berhasil?' kali ini, Changmin benar-benar begitu terperanjat. Jinki sungguh berubah. Ia bukanlah Jinki yang selama ini selalu memandikan Changmin dengan segenap cintanya. _Namja_ itu telah kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Yang selalu saja menyangkal Changmin. Yang tak pernah sudi memikirkan perasaan _CEO Max Corporation_ itu.

Jala kesabaran semakin terkikis. Changmin bahkan ragu jika saat ini, ia masih mampu menggunakan logikanya. Sebuah frase yang begitu menusuk pun ia ucapkan tanpa sadar.

"Kau begitu egois... Lee Jinki."

...

"Benar-benar... **egois.**"

"..."

Pernyataan tajam itu membuat Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Obsidian itu telah mengarah intens padanya, seolah ia ingin menatap intuisi terdalam Jinki. Dan frase lanjutan yang diguratkan Changmin seolah mampu menghunus dasar sanubarinya dengan sebuah tombak pengakuan yang menyakitkan.

"_Aku begitu mencintaimu..."_

"_... Terlampau mencintaimu."_

"_Dan kau tak peduli dengan hal itu."_

"_... Tak mau peduli sedikitpun."_

Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar itu, menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam dada. Sesak. Sesak. Terlalu sesak. Ia semakin tak sanggup untuk tetap berdiri dan melawan segenap perasaan Changmin terhadapnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jinki untuk merasakan syok yang begitu pekat tatkala Changmin telah mencengkram kedua lengannya dengan sangat erat dan mengunci tubuhnya.

_Namja_ raven itu memandang tajam. Emosi membuncah.

"Jangan kau pikir bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja! Aku tak peduli dengan segenap ucapan menyakitkanmu itu! Sampai kapanpun, aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Jinki!"

"_Y-Yah_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan ak—mmpphh!"

Belum sempat Jinki bereaksi lebih jauh, Changmin telah membungkam mulutnya dengan begitu kuat. _Namja_ raven itu membenturkan kedua bibir mereka, mencium Jinki lekat, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara sedikitpun. Jinki semakin terbelalak saat tubuhnya telah dihimpitkan pada hamparan daun pintu. Parasnya merona merah tatkala lidah itu mulai menghunus masuk dan menginvasi dengan begitu brutal.

"A-Ahnn—mmnnhh—" erangan itu termuntahkan saat Jinki tak mampu menahan gerilya Changmin. Jantung berdebar hebat. _Namja_ raven itu mencengkram dagunya lekat dan semakin menekankan parasnya di paras Jinki. Ciuman itu sungguh tak bercelah. Sekujur tubuh Jinki pun memanas berkat hal itu. Raga seolah lemas. Dan di saat kontak intimasi itu mengancam hati untuk semakin luluh dalam rasa cinta yang masih bernapas...

Logika pun mulai menjerit hebat, mengabaikan intuisi.

"_A-Andwae_... Ahhnn—H-Hentikan!"

Plaaakk!

Sebuah tamparan didaratkan dengan begitu keras di paras Changmin tatkala Jinki berhasil menjauhkan _namja_ raven itu darinya. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah dengan olah napas mereka yang memberat. Jinki hanya memandang dengki dengan keadaan mulutnya yang bermandikan saliva. Dan Changmin hanya tertunduk dengan jemari yang mulai meraba bekas tamparan Jinki.

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu terhadapku, maka aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"J-Jinki—"

"Pergi. Cepat pergi dari hadapanku, Shim Changmin!"

Titah itu digemakan dengan lantang. Pada akhirnya, determinasi Changmin pun luluh lantah. Pandangannya menanar pilu dan Jinki tak berani membalas tatapan kehancuran itu. Jantungnya seakan ditikam. Sejatinya, perasaan terdalam itu masihlah bernapas, mencoba untuk tetap hidup di dalam hatinya.

Namun, tidak.

Jinki tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tak bisa.

Bunuh.

Ia harus membunuh perasaan yang masih tersisa itu. Membunuh sepenuhnya.

Ia harus membuatnya... mati.

Dan di saat ia berbalik membelakangi Changmin, sebuah pernyataan retoris pun digemakan dengan begitu getir dari mulut _namja_ raven itu. Serangkaian frase yang bersifat destruktif.

Serangkaian frase yang mampu membuat hati Jinki menangis pilu.

_Cinta._

"Aku mencintaimu... Jinki."

...

Hening.

Jinki membisu mendengar itu. Tak perlu melihat ke belakang, ia dapat merasakan bahwa air mata itu telah jatuh di pelupuk mata Changmin. Hancur. _Namja_ raven itu begitu hancur. Dan ia terguncang. Goyah. Dinding ketegaran itu telah bertransisi menjadi bulir-bulir kekecewaan yang begitu menyiksa.

Jinki pun demikian. Ia merasakan hal yang sama. Jauh lebih... parah.

Jiwanya semakin terkoyak saat ia sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan itu secara sepihak. Ia tak mau memikirkan perasaan Changmin apalagi menatap entitas _namja_ raven itu. Ia terkesan begitu egois dan kejam. Namun, ia berhak untuk menjadi seperti itu. Hatinya sudah terluka parah. Sudah cukup. Ia hanya ingin membunuh segenap perasaan yang pernah dipendamnya.

Dan sebuah frase mengejutkan lantas menggema dari mulut _namja_ karamel itu.

Sebuah frase yang mampu membunuh perasaan Changmin sepenuhnya.

Benci.

"Aku membencimu... Shim Changmin."

...

"Sangat... membencimu."

.

.

'_A-And... wa... e.'_

'_Andwae.'_

"_A-Andwae_, Jinki-_yah_... jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. JINKI-_YAH_!"

Dua iris obsidian itu membelalak lebar.

Raga pun bangkit dari peraduannya, mencoba untuk menatap realita yang ada. Napas Changmin memburu. _Namja_ raven itu terlihat begitu pucat dan gentar. Tubuhnya tampak menggigil hebat. Gemetar. Apa yang dilihatnya begitu nyata. Apa yang sudah dilihatnya terlihat begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

'J-Jinki-_yah_...'

Nama itu diguratkan lirih di dalam hati. Mimpi. Semua yang telah ia lihat nyatanya hanya seberkas mimpi. Changmin tak benar-benar menatap realita. Sugesti negatif itu telah berhasil meracuki penalarannya. Hingga ia pun mulai kesulitan untuk membedakan denotatif kehidupan seperti apa yang tengah dijalaninya saat ini.

Mimpi.

Jinki yang membencinya, hanyalah seonggok mimpi buruk.

Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Ya. Changmin begitu yakin bahwa sampai kapanpun, Jinki tak akan pernah membencinya. Tak akan pernah.

Dan tepat di saat jala mimpi itu sepenuhnya terkikis dan semakin tergantikan dengan kenyataan, di saat itulah Changmin terhenyak syok. Maroon. Satu warna yang menjadi dominasi atas atensi obsidiannya. Ia berada tepat di atas sebuah ranjang berbalutkan sprei maroon. Selimut tebal berwarna maroon itu juga tampak menyelubungi sebagian tubuhnya. Ya, benar. Sebagian tubuh teratasnya nampak terbuka dengan tiga buah kancing kemeja yang tak terkait.

Dan ironisnya, Changmin bahkan tak mampu mengingat, sejak kapan kemeja sutra berserpih maroon itu melekat di tubuhnya seperti itu.

Maroon.

Maroon.

Dan... Yoo Hana.

Changmin seakan tersentak. Segenap entitas maroon itu menandakan bahwa ia masihlah berada di apartemen Yoo Hana. Sesosok _yeoja_ keparat yang sudah berani mempermainkannya dan juga menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Jinki. Kilas retrospeksi mengenai kejadian semalam sejatinya mampu membuat dua obsidian _CEO Max Corporation_ itu kembali terbelalak lebar.

Kejadian di kala itu bukanlah mimpi. Distopia sungguh terealisasi, tak ternafikkan lagi.

Perasaan _namja_ raven itu benar-benar dihancurkan secara harfiah. Tepat di depan kedua mata Changmin sendiri, ia telah melihat bagaimana Jinki tersenyum samar dibalik air mata kesakitan yang sudah banyak ia gugurkan.

_Namja _karamel itu menangis pilu. Ia berjuang mati-matian untuk membendung penikaman lalim yang terjadi pada hatinya. Meski pada akhirnya, ia pun gagal untuk menahan genangan bening itu—agar tak membasahi paras manisnya.

_Namja_ itu menangis.

_Namja_ itu menangis dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan palung kepercayaannya terhadap Changmin. _Namja_ itu menangis dan tanpa henti selalu menantikan Changmin. _Namja_ itu menangis dan tak peduli jika Changmin memilih Yoo Hana sekalipun.

_Dan namja_ itu menangis.

_Namja_ itu menangis dan akan selalu... _mencintai_ Changmin.

**Menangis.**

Changmin sungguh membenci frase itu. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain hanya menatap paras Jinki basah akan air mata. Dan ia tak memiliki daya untuk menghapus itu. Alih-alih menghapusnya, ialah yang justru menjadi penyebab utama mengapa air mata itu bisa tumpah dengan begitu memilukan.

Jinki telah menangis dan semua itu karena Changmin.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu. Sebuah mimpi dimana Jinki begitu membencinya, menepis segenap cinta yang ingin ia curahkan pada _namja_ karamel itu. Jinki membencinya dan bukan berarti probabilitas itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Jinki membencinya dan hal itu bisa saja... _terjadi_.

Memikirkannya saja hanya membuat paras Changmin semakin memucat pasi. Kehancuran terbesarnya adalah berpisah dari Jinki. Kehancuran terbesarnya adalah terhujam akan tombak kebencian dari _namja _karamel itu. Tidak. Changmin tak akan mampu bertahan jika Jinki memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka begitu saja. Ia tak akan pernah siap untuk berpisah dari _namja_ karamel itu.

Ia hanya ingin Jinki mendampingi hidupnya sampai akhir. Selamanya akan saling mencintai hingga hembusan napas terakhir.

Dan harapan indah itu terancam sirna hanya karena sebuah nila bernama kesalahpahaman.

'Yoo Hana.'

Nama itu membuat darah Changmin mendidih hebat. Andai saja _yeoja_ brunet itu tak bertindak busuk seperti semalam, mungkin segenap insiden ini tak akan pernah terjadi. _Yeoja_ itu bahkan telah lancang menyentuh tubuh yang hanya boleh menjadi peraduan Jinki. Sungguh tak termaafkan. Sampai mati pun, Changmin akan selalu mengguratkan nama _yeoja_ itu dengan penuh kedengkian dan bara amarah.

_Yeoja_ itu sungguh pantas untuk mendekam di neraka.

Dan tepat di saat jala penalaran terus terhujami akan emosi, sesosok figur penebar distopia itupun lantas hadir menghampiri Changmin.

Sang pemilik brunet dengan segenap geliat angkuh dan seringai licik yang ditampakkannya.

"_Annyeong_, _Nae oppa_... kau sudah sadar rupanya?"

Pedang tanya dengan nada familiar itu membuat Changmin menggertakkan deretan giginya. Ia tertunduk bisu. Tak perlu menatap langsung entitas sang figur, ia sudah paham betul dengan siapa ia telah berhadapan saat ini. Suara itu terdengar semakin menjijikkan saja di telinganya.

Dan melihat bahwa ia mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, satu realisasi pun terlahir.

Efek cairan sedatif itu telah terkikis.

Ia sudah dapat memfungsikan segenap anggota badannya kembali.

"_Oppa_... lihatlah. Pagi ini kau terlihat begitu mengagumkan dengan balutan maroon itu. Maroon membuat entitasmu semakin sempurna. Kau seharusnya lebih sering memakai busana dengan warna ini."

Tanpa permisi, Yoo Hana mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, mendekat dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di hamparan bahu Changmin. Aksi itu hanya mendapat respon pasif dari yang bersangkutan. Simpulan senyum samar terpijar di paras Hana tatkala _namja_ raven yang menjadi obsesinya itu masih tetap tertunduk bisu dan tak menunjukkan geliat untuk mengucapkan apapun.

Ia hanya tertunduk dengan surai raven—yang seolah menjadi tirai untuk menutupi sebagian dari paras tampannya itu.

Terguncang.

Dalam persepsi yang dipendam Hana, kemungkinan besar Changmin masih syok dan cukup terguncang dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Ia akan berusaha untuk membangkitkan semangat _namja_ raven itu kembali. Hubungannya dengan Jinki telah berakhir, bukan? Saat ini, tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Hana selain hanya mengisi kehampaan di hati Changmin dan memiliki _namja_ itu untuk selamanya.

"Mianhe, _Oppa_. Aku tahu, kau pasti marah padaku atas apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam. Namun, ketahuilah, _Oppa_. Aku rela melakukan hal itu karena aku mencintaimu. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk memastikan—apakah perasaan Lee Jinki benar-benar tulus padamu. Dan lihatlah..."

...

"Ia nyatanya telah pergi meninggalkanmu. Ia lebih memilih berlari dan tak peduli dengan banyaknya air mata yang sudah kau gugurkan untuknya."

Provokasi itu membuat darah Changmin semakin mendidih. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan terbakar tatkala jemari lentik Yoo Hana kini mulai memanjat dan mencoba untuk mengusap hamparan pipinya dengan lembut. _Yeoja_ itu masih terlihat tak melunturkan seutas senyum di parasnya.

"Aku tak butuh apapun di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Hanya itu. Kaulah yang membuatku bertransisi menjadi seperti ini, _Oppa_. Aku telah kehilangan hati nurani dan bahkan akal sehatku sendiri. Namun, persetan. Apa peduliku dengan semua itu sekarang? Selama kau berada di sisiku, hal itu sudah cukup. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku bertahan dan bernapas hidup. Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu..."

...

"Sampai kapanpun, kau adalah milikku, Changmin-_oppa_."

Secara perlahan, Yoo Hana mulai membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin. Jemari _yeoja_ itu bahkan mencoba untuk menyusuri bibir dan tengkuk leher sang CEO. Irama sentuhan pun semakin memasuki jala sensual yang begitu pekat.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hana untuk mendapati sebuah realita yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Changmin mengguratkan sebuah... tanya.

"Yoo Hana..."

"... apakah kau begitu... _mencintaiku_?"

"_O-Oppa_..."

Hana begitu terhenyak tatkala pertanyaan itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu masih tetap tertunduk, membuat Hana sulit untuk memastikan apakah pedang tanya itu sungguh diguratkan dengan cukup serius. Apa yang terjadi di depan matanya benar-benar seperti enigma. Wajarnya, Changmin akan marah besar terhadapnya atau mungkin, melayangkan kekerasan fisik sebagai upaya balas dendam.

Namun yang terjadi, justru kontradiksi.

Diam. Changmin bahkan terlihat begitu pasif dan tenang.

Hana tak mendeteksi adanya bara resistensi ataupun emosi.

Ataukah mungkin...

_Namja_ raven itu masih belum sepenuhnya mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya berkat efek sedatif yang tersisa? Jadi, ia pun memutuskan untuk pasrah dan takluk pada Hana?

Sejatinya...

_Yeoja_ brunet itu terlalu terbutakan akan intuisinya sendiri.

Ia tak akan pernah sadar dengan kilat emosi yang sudah terpancar begitu pekat dalam dua iris obsidian Changmin. Ia tak akan pernah sadar bahwa dibalik gestur yang terlihat begitu tenang itu, telah tersimpan sebongkah amarah tak berdasar yang sangat mengerikan. Ia tak akan sadar dengan distopia apa yang hendak menimpanya.

Ia terlalu terbuai dengan delusinya sendiri.

Sungguh terlalu buta.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu, _Oppa_! Apakah segenap tindakanku ini masih belum cukup menjadi bukti untukmu? Semenjak kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku pun mati-mati mempertahankan diri agar aku tak semakin termakan oleh jala kegilaan. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah kau! Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilanganmu!"

Pernyataan itu diguratkan dengan nada setengah depresi. Pada akhirnya, Changmin pun mendongakkan parasnya dan mengarahkan atensinya ke arah Hana. Di sana, ia mendapati dengan jelas betapa terobsesinya _yeoja_ brunet itu terhadapnya. _Yeoja_ itu mulai mendaratkan kedua tangannya di hamparan bahu Changmin, meremasnya erat, mencoba untuk memastikan agar sang CEO tidak pergi darinya lagi.

"Changmin-_oppa_, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk merenggutmu kembali ke dalam rengkuhanku. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku dan tinggalkan Lee Jinki! Aku akan membahagiakanmu, _Oppa_! Aku pasti akan berhasil membuatmu melupakan _namja _karamel itu!"

Sungguh patetik.

Menatap Yoo Hana yang tampak kehilangan akal sehatnya dan berlaku layaknya pengemis hanya membuat derajat _yeoja_ itu semakin rendah saja di mata Changmin. Begitu menjijikkan. Tak ada nilainya. Benar-benar tak berharga. Semakin lama, Yoo Hana semakin kehilangan jati dirinya. Jika selama ini, _yeoja_ itu selalu saja berhasil menghancurkan Changmin, maka kehancuran terbesar untuknya juga bermuara pada Changmin sendiri.

Ya, benar. Sebagai palung logika terbesar Hana, Changmin pun memiliki akses untuk menghancurkan _yeoja_ brunet itu hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Ia tak akan pernah mengampuni kejahatan yang sudah dilakukan Hana terhadap Jinki.

Tak akan pernah.

Dengan raut tak terdefinisi, Changmin pun pada akhirnya mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menangkup paras Yoo Hana. Diusapnya pipi _yeoja_ brunet itu perlahan-lahan, membuat yang bersangkutan membelalakkan kedua matanya, syok. Hana seakan tercekat. Changmin yang mengusap parasnya dan menatapnya begitu lekat adalah sebuah hal utopis yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi sampai kapanpun.

Dan kini, teori itu berbalik.

Changmin benar-benar menatapnya, menyentuhnya dengan _free will_nya sendiri.

Nyata. Nyata. Dan nyata.

Ini adalah kenyataan. Bukan lagi sekedar delusi.

"C-Changmin-_oppa_..."

Tertegun. Sekujur tubuh Hana tampak menggigil dalam perasaan bahagia yang tak mampu dibendungnya lagi. Ia begitu bahagia. Terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai bibirnya gemetar tak mampu berucap. Dua bola matanya berkaca. Seberkas air mata tampak menggenangi setengah dari lapisan korneanya. Jemari itu terasa begitu hangat.

Tak ada yang membuatnya merasa hidup selain hanya mendapat sentuhan Changmin.

Dengan cepat, Hana pun mulai menyentuh jemari Changmin, mencoba untuk mengenggam tangan _namja_ itu dan mempertahankannya di sana. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tatapan yang dilayangkan Changmin seolah mampu menghunus hingga ke dasar sanubarinya. Sungguh, _namja_ raven itu begitu sempurna. Wajar jika Hana merasakan palung euforia yang begitu membuncah tatkala kesempurnaan itu memutuskan untuk membasuhnya dengan sebuah afeksi.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya, baru kali ini Changmin sudi untuk mengusap hamparan pipinya dengan begitu lembut.

Simpulan senyum itupun lantas merekah dengan lebarnya.

"C-Changmin-_oppa_, a-apakah ini artinya, kau bersedia untuk kembali ke dalam rengkuhanku?" pernyataan itu terdengar gemetar. Pandangan permohonan pun terlayang dengan begitu gencar oleh Hana. "_Jebal, Oppa_. Kembalilah padaku. Tinggalkan _namjachingu_mu itu. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan merubah tabiat burukku asalkan kau menjadi milikku. Aku begitu mencintaimu. Jangan campakkan aku lagi..."

"..."

Alih-alih menjawab itu, Changmin hanya membisu dan terus mengusap lembut hamparan pipi Hana. _Yeoja_ brunet itu tampak memejamkan kedua matanya saat jemari Changmin mulai turun dan menyusuri lapisan terluar bibirnya. Sebuah desahan pun tergurat lirih. _Yeoja_ itu sungguh terhanyut dalam setiap sentuhan yang dilayangkan Changmin.

Dan jemari itupun tiba di destinasi terakhirnya.

Secara perlahan, Changmin mulai mengusap tengkuk leher Hana dengan ritme yang begitu menggoda.

"_O-Oppa_... mmmhh... _j-jebal_... _t-touch me more_... _I want you_..."

Seringai tajam terpijar di paras Changmin. Yoo Hana benar-benar semakin terlarut dan hanyut dalam permainan yang sudah ia ciptakan. Sungguh bodoh. _Yeoja_ brunet itu nyatanya terlalu terbuai dengan kesalahan persepsi yang dipendamnya sendiri. Ia tak paham dengan logika dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang dinamakan 'sakit hati'.

'_What a... slut.'_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk merealisasikan sebuah transisi keadaan yang signifikan. Dengan cepat, Changmin pun mulai melingkarkan jari jemarinya di leher Hana, membuat _yeoja_ itu perlahan terbangun dari delusinya dan kembali memahami kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"H-Hahh—Uukkh—"

Kedua obsidian Hana pun membelalak pucat tatkala sesuatu yang menyakitkan mulai menjalar di hamparan lehernya. Tercekat. Ya, benar. Ia merasa begitu tercekat. Nadi lehernya dijerat dengan begitu erat, membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk menggemakan suara. Benang respirasinya seolah tersendat. Matanya pun memandang nanar dan horor figur yang kini sudah menghunusnya dengan mata pembunuh.

Changmin mencekiknya.

_Namja_ raven itu benar-benar mencekiknya dengan begitu kuat.

"A-Akkhh—_O-Oppa_—hkkhh—" gurat-gurat suara pilu itu tak digubris oleh Changmin sedikitpun. Dengan kasar, ia bahkan mulai menghempaskan Hana tepat di atas ranjang dan semakin mengeratkan jeratan yang ia layangkan di leher _yeoja_ itu. Logika terancam terkikis. Jala emosi itu sungguh tak mampu dibendung lagi. Marah. Tak ada yang mampu menggambarkan betapa marahnya Changmin saat ini.

_Namja_ itu bahkan tak keberatan jika tindakannya mungkin akan berimplikasi pada melayangnya nyawa Hana.

Sungguh persetan.

Bukankah _yeoja_ itu senang jika disakiti seperti ini, Eh?

Seringai iblis berpijar di paras Changmin.

"_Let's see... just how long you can survive this and still alive... princess..."_

.

.

* * *

_Changmin telah dijebak. Jangan pernah memercayai apa yang sudah kau lihat semalam. Jebal, percayalah pada Changmin. Ia begitu mencintaimu, Jinki-ssi._

Serangkaian teks itu kini seolah menjadi sebuah pemandangan statis yang ditatap Jinki. Sudah hampir lima belas menit pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun itu telah sampai di layar ponselnya dan ia pun tak menampakkan geliat untuk mengalihkan atensi. _Namja_ karamel itu hanya menyandarkan diri di hamparan dinding dan membisu. Ia tertunduk.

Keheningan yang ada di sekitar seolah mendesak nalar untuk segera mengambil sebuah keputusan.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Jinki masih mampu untuk memijakkan kaki di apartemen Changmin dan merebahkan diri di ranjang _namja_ raven itu. Di sebuah ranjang dimana mereka selalu saling merengkuh raga dan kasih di sana. Di sebuah ranjang yang menjadi saksi atas kuatnya perasaan yang mereka pendam masing-masing. Di sebuah ranjang dimana keduanya saling memejamkan mata dan tertidur dalam rajutan mimpi yang sama.

Jinki masih memiliki kekuatan untuk merebahkan dirinya dan bahkan menumpahkan segenap air matanya di sana.

Ia memejamkan mata sembari merengkuh selimut yang selalu dipakai Changmin untuk membalut tubuhnya. Berharap bahwa ia dapat merasakan esensi _namja_ raven itu dibalik ketidakberadaannya. Menanti adalah sebuah hal yang menyakitkan. Apalagi jika orang yang sangat kau cintai telah berada di dalam rengkuhan orang lain.

Dan Jinki masih tetap melakukan hal itu. Menanti... dan selalu percaya.

Namun, bukan berarti _namja _karamel itu adalah manusia sempurna dengan jala ketegaran supremasi yang tak akan tergoyahkan sedikitpun.

Sebuah tas koper berwarna hitam legam terlihat terbuka dengan beberapa lipatan baju yang sedikit berserahkan. Panorama itu seolah kontras dengan segenap keyakinan Jinki yang selalu ingin menantikan Changmin. Sempat terlintas dalam egonya bahwa ia ingin segera angkat kaki dari apartemen _namjachingu_nya itu. Ia ingin menyendiri untuk sejenak, berharap bahwa ia mampu menenangkan perasaannya yang sudah terhujam oleh banyak ribuan belati pengkhianatan.

Namun... tak bisa.

Ia tak mampu untuk melakukan hal itu.

Meskipun berkali-kali lipat terasa menyakitkan, Jinki lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di hamparan dinding dan menanti Changmin untuk kembali. Walau sampai detik ini, _namja_ raven itu belum tampak menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen, namun entah mengapa—sebuah keyakinan dimana Changmin akan kembali begitu melekat di hati Jinki. Changmin akan kembali padanya. Itu sudah pasti. Dan lagi, ia sudah pernah mengguratkan ikrar bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu percaya pada _namja_ raven itu.

Bahkan, jauh sebelum Kyuhyun mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, Jinki sudah percaya sepenuhnya bahwa Changmin tak akan mengkhianatinya.

Yoo Hana adalah sesosok _yeoja_ yang begitu licik. Ia pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk merealisasikan ambisinya. Dan ambisinya adalah merebut Changmin. Jinki paham betul dengan hal itu. _Namjachingu_nya telah dijebak. Spekulasi itu telah terprediksi sebelumnya. Meski begitu, tetap saja panorama semalam benar-benar begitu menyesakkan hati.

Untuk itulah ia lebih memilih berlari dan menenangkan dirinya.

Terlampau mencintai.

Ia terlampau mencintai Changmin.

Jinki sungguh tak sadar, sejak kapan eksistensi _namja_ raven itu menjadi begitu berharga baginya. Meninggalkan Changmin adalah hal terakhir yang tak akan pernah sanggup ia lakukan hingga ajalnya terpanggil nanti. Semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Jinki telah merasakan palung ketertarikan itu.

Kehadiran Changmin ke dalam hidupnya begitu familiar. Seolah benang takdir memang telah mengikat keduanya secara mutlak.

Dan sebuah getaran di ponsel pun kembali membuyarkan lamunan Jinki. Lagi-lagi terdapat satu pesan masuk yang dikirimkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan dua obsidiannya pun kembali membentang tatkala serangkaian teks itu berhasil diterjemahkan nalar.

_Aku telah mendapatkan informasi bahwa kemungkinan besar, Changmin masih berada di tempat Yoo Hana. Aku akan segera menjemputnya dan meringkus yeoja itu. Semua bukti kejahatannya telah kudapatkan. Ia akan mendapat ganjarannya._

Helaan napas lega pun Jinki lakukan. Ia sungguh berhutang budi pada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ ikal itu telah banyak membantunya. Tanpa kehadirannya, mungkin hubungan yang ia jalin dengan Changmin pun akan mudah dihancurkan Yoo Hana dan kandas begitu saja.

Dengan simpulan senyum tipis, ia pun segera membalas pesan yang dikirim sang _game_ desainer itu.

_Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Gomawo atas segenap kerja kerasmu. Aku sungguh berhutang budi padamu. Dan jika kau bertemu dengan Changmin-hyung nanti, jebal sampaikan hal ini padanya._

_Aku..._

_Sangat... mencintainya._

_Selalu._

Tanpa mengucapkan secara lisan, pesan itu sungguh mengandung makna dalam yang begitu empasis. Jinki hanya mengetikkan serangkaian teks itu berdasarkan jerit intuisinya sendiri. Mendongak sejenak, ia pun lantas meletakkan ponsel tepat di samping dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Entah mengapa, ia mampu merasakan gejolak perasaan yang mungkin dirasakan Changmin saat ini.

Amarah.

Ia mampu merasakan getaran itu.

Changmin sedang marah. Terlalu marah. Jinki pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Cemas.

'_Hyung_... tenanglah. Jangan pernah biarkan emosi itu membakar logikamu seutuhnya. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu lagi.'

...

'_Jebal_... cepatlah kembali...'

.

.

* * *

"H-Hkkhk... _O-Oppa_—akkhh!"

"..."

Kritis.

Lemah.

Tak berdaya.

Tiga kontur itu seolah menyatu dalam sebuah panorama yang begitu bengis. Changmin hanya bergeming dalam ekspresi dingin tatkala menatap Yoo Hana yang kini telah mati-matian berusaha untuk melepaskan jeratan di lehernya.

_Yeoja_ itu tampak menggeliat, memegang kuat kedua tangan Changmin dan mencoba mengendurkan rantai pencekikan yang dilayangkan sang CEO. Namun, percuma. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri...

Changmin pun tak segan untuk semakin menyiksanya dalam regangan nyawa yang terancam melayang.

"U-Uhukk—kkhkk—_O-Oppa_... a-akkh! L-Lepas-kkhh—"

Yoo Hana mulai tersedak. Paras _yeoja_ itu tampak memerah pekat bersamaan dengan genangan respirasinya yang semakin tersendat hebat. Cengkraman Changmin terlampau kuat—sampai-sampai berkas memar itu mulai tampak, mengontaminasi kulit putihnya. Dua obsidian itu memandang tajam, seolah ia ingin membunuh Yoo Hana hanya dengan menatap saja.

"Bagaimana rasanya, _Yeoja_ masokis? Apakah rasa kesakitan ini mampu membuaimu ke alam euforia? Ini 'kan yang kau inginkan, Eh? _Such a bitch you are_..."

"Hkkhh—" seringai tajam berpijar di paras Changmin tatkala Hana semakin memucat. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar diambang batas dan semakin tak berdaya. Dan sebuah keadaan dimana Changmin mengunci posisinya, hanya membuatnya tak mampu lagi menepis jeratan itu. Sesak. Baru kali ini kontur ketakutan terbesar itu tampak di paras seorang Yoo Hana.

"_O-Oppa_—aakhh—"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang akan gila jika dijauhkan dari orang yang dicintai, Eh? Aku juga akan gila jika kau menjauhkanku dengan Jinki."

Frase itu terucap dengan nada tajam. Changmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat Hana begidik ngeri. Selama ia mengenal _namja_ raven itu, ia tak pernah melihatnya dalam keadaan semengerikan ini. _Namja _yang ada di hadapannya seolah bukan Shim Changmin. Ia seolah bukan sesosok pangeran yang selalu menghantui jala fantasi Hana.

Ia adalah orang lain. Orang lain yang sudah tak mampu mempertahankan dinding kesabarannya lagi.

Dan semua itu karena ulah busuk Hana.

Hanalah yang membuat Changmin bertransisi menjadi iblis tak bernurani.

"U-Uhukk—kkhhkk—" Menyadari bahwa ia tak akan mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi dari intensitas cekikan itu, dengan nekat, Hana mulai melayangkan tendangan melalui satu kakinya yang tak tertindih. Namun, meleset. Changmin yang dapat memprediksinya lantas menghindar cepat. Cengkramannya pada _yeoja_ brunet itu akhirnya terlepas.

Dan ia hanya diam tatkala menatap Hana yang kini mulai menjauhkan diri dan menyangga tubuhnya di dinding. Mencoba untuk mengatur olah napasnya yang terputus. Sungguh tak berdaya. Sejatinya, sudah sangat jelas siapa pihak yang berkuasa dalam situasi di kala itu.

"Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali, bukan? Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta? Kau bilang bahwa kau begitu menginginkanku dan mencintaiku. Tapi yang kau lakukan tak lebih dari sekedar menyakiti dan menghancurkanku."

Pernyataan dingin itu hanya dibalas dengan suara batuk dari mulut Hana. Changmin lantas melipat kedua tangannya di dada sembari tak melunturkan raut pembunuh dalam paras tampannya.

"Yang kulakukan sungguh tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepicikanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berkaca dan melihat betapa busuknya moralmu sendiri."

Yoo Hana tampak terbelalak pucat saat Changmin kembali menghampirinya dan menjerat sebagian dari untaian brunetnya. _Namja_ itu menarik rambutnya ke belakang, hingga erangan sakit pun tak mampu dihindarkan lagi. Tanpa ampun, mahkota itu terus saja ditarik—sampai-sampai beberapa bagiannya mulai gugur dan rontok. Rasa sakit pun menjalar hebat di kepala Hana.

"_O-Oppa_—L-Lepas—aakkhh—"

"Lepas, Eh? Bagaimana saat aku memohon padamu untuk tidak menyakiti Jinki? Apa kau mengabulkannya? Tidak 'kan?"

"Aarghh!" Bulir air mata semakin tak terbendung tatkala tubuh mulai di hantamkan keras di hamparan dinding. Segenap arogansi Hana seakan sirna, berganti dengan ketakutan distopia yang semakin nyata. Sekejam apapun dirinya, sejatinya ia lupa bahwa pada hakekatnya, ia tetaplah seorang _yeoja_. Dan Changmin adalah _namja _yang secara harfiah, akan jauh terlampau lebih kuat darinya.

Jika saja ia adalah _namja_ dan bukan _yeoja_...

Mungkin, saat ini ia sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan aksi penghajaran oleh Changmin.

'S-Sial... j-jika seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik aku menyuntikkan lagi cairan sedatif itu di tubuhnya agar ia tak bisa bergerak. T-Tapi terlambat—"

Hana membatin kesal. Rasa sakit semakin menikam raga dan ia pun kembali terbatuk dengan hebatnya. Rautnya memucat saat jemari lentik itu mencoba untuk menjerat lehernya lagi. Bak seorang psikopat, Changmin menyuratkan seringai setan menatapnya.

Hana pun menelan ludahnya. "_O-Oppa_, k-kau tak mungkin membunuhku 'kan?"

"_Mwoh_? Tak mungkin membunuh, ya?" Gema tawa sarkas tergurat. Changmin pun mengeratkan jeratannya, sadis.

"Aku bahkan tak keberatan jika aku harus melumuri tanganku dengan darah busuk dari jasadmu itu."

"H-Haakkhh—" Hana kembali terbelalak horor tatkala jeratan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Changmin sungguh berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan hal itu benar-benar tak terprediksi sedikitpun dalam benak Hana. Riwayatnya akan tamat.

Dan probabilitas itu bukanlah sekedar lelucon yang bisa tertawakan untuk saat ini.

Rasa sakit itu semakin menghunus lalim. Pandangan Hana pun mulai memasuki dimensi blur. Dan di saat titik kesadaran itu berada di ambang batasnya...

Interupsi tak terduga pun... terjadi.

_Brakkk!_

"Changmin-_ah_! HENTIKAN!"

Daun pintu kamar tergebrak keras. Dalam hitungan detik, seseorang mulai menarik Changmin dari belakang hingga membuat cengkraman _namja_ itu pada Yoo Hana terlepas paksa. Tanpa melihat ke belakang, Changmin sudah paham dengan identitas orang yang sudah berani menginterupsinya itu. Deretan giginya pun tergertak rapat menahan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun! Ia pantas untuk mati!"

Kyuhyun hanya bergeming dan berusaha untuk menjauhkan atasannya dari Hana—yang saat ini sudah tampak tersungkur ke bawah sembari mengatur olah napasnya. Sebrengsek apapun _yeoja_ itu, namun ia tak berhak untuk dibunuh begitu saja. Cara penghakiman seperti ini adalah salah.

"Changmin-_ah_, tenangkan dirimu! Aku tahu bahwa mungkin, apa yang sudah ia perbuat sungguh sangat keterlaluan. Aku setuju jika kau berpendapat bahwa ia pantas untuk mati. Namun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi seorang pembunuh!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin membisu untuk sesaat. Dan serangkaian frase terakhir yang diguratkan Kyuhyun seakan membuatnya tersentak dengan palung logika yang begitu tajam.

"Dan jika memang kau benar-benar berhasil membunuhnya, apakah kau pikir, Jinki masih sudi untuk mencintai seorang pembunuh yang tak mampu mengendalikan logikanya sepertimu, Changmin? Katakan padaku, apakah ia akan membiarkanmu melakukan tindakan keji seperti ini, Hah? Ia memang terluka. Tapi ia akan lebih terluka lagi saat tahu bahwa kau sungguh tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoo Hana."

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari Changmin, membiarkan _namja_ raven itu mematung dalam jala introspeksinya sendiri. Keheningan terjadi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan berjalan menghampiri Hana. Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan keras di hamparan dinding yang menjadi tempat _yeoja_ itu menyandarkan diri.

Dan dentuman dari pukulan di dinding hanya membuat raut pucat Hana semakin tampak hampa.

Changmin pun mendesis lirih.

"_I hate you. I hate you so damn much..."_

"..."

Tak memiliki tenaga untuk berkilah, Hana hanya pasrah saat suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang mulai terdengar menggema di penjuru apartemennya. Dan mengejutkan. Changmin sedikit terhenyak tatkala beberapa polisi mulai menodongkan pistol ke arah Hana sementara dua orang dari mereka menyergap _yeoja_ brunet itu dengan paksa. Bahkan, Yeon Hee—rekan kerja Hana—juga tampak dicengkram dengan sebuah borgol di pergelangan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam.

"Semua bukti kejahatan kalian telah terungkap. Setelah ini, kalian berdua akan mendekam di penjara selamanya."

"Cih!" Yeon Hee mendecih kesal. Dan pada akhirnya, dua _yeoja _itu digiring keluar apartemen untuk dibawa menuju ke kantor polisi. Kejahatan yang mereka guratkan sungguh begitu berat dan keterlaluan. Sesuai dengan hukum karma, ganjaran yang didapat kelak akan membuat keduanya jera.

"Aku tahu bahwa mungkin, kau masih belum puas dengan semua ini, Changmin. Namun, percayalah. Hukuman yang mereka dapatkan akan sangat berat. Selamanya, ia akan mendekam di sana dan tak akan pernah menampakkan diri di hadapanmu lagi. Aku berani memastikan itu."

Sebuah tepukan ringan pun didaratkan. Dan pernyataan yang diguratkan Kyuhyun lantas membuat Changmin menghela napas dengan raut lelah.

"Semuanya telah berakhir, Changmin-_ah_. Semua mimpi buruk ini telah berakhir. Lupakan dendammu. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau pikirkan di dunia ini. Termasuk meniti masa depanmu dengan Jinki."

"J-Jinki...?"

Nama itu mampu menggetarkan dinding hati Changmin. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Ia hampir saja melupakan satu hal terpenting. Belum berakhir. Hubungannya dengan _namja_ karamel itu belum berakhir, bukan? Jinki yang membencinya tak lebih dari sekedar mimpi. Belum menjadi nyata. Belum terbukti sama sekali.

Namun, bagaimana jika namja itu benar-benar akan membencinya sekarang?

Probabilitas itu bisa saja terjadi.

Paham dengan dilematis yang melanda Changmin, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum samar dan kembali menepuk pundak kawan baiknya itu.

"Ia mencintaimu."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Lee Jinki. Ia mencintaimu. Ia sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Itulah pesan yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu, Changmin."

...

"_Namja _itu... benar-benar mencintaimu."

Tanpa disadari, lapisan kornea itu mulai berkaca. Genangan bening itu perlahan gugur, membasahi hamparan pipi Changmin. Dua iris obsidiannya tertunduk hampa. Mulutnya gemetar. Ia tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Jinki mencintainya. _Namja_ itu masih sangat mencintainya. Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka...

Ia masih sanggup untuk memberi pesan seperti itu.

Jantung Changmin seakan ditikam lalim.

Dan seuntai frase terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun seolah mampu membuat hatinya kembali bernapas hidup.

_Pulang._

"Pulanglah. Ia pasti sudah... menunggumu."

_..._

"Ia... pasti sudah menunggumu... terlalu lama."

.

.

* * *

_Braakkk!_

Daun pintu itu digebrak keras, terbuka lebar hingga mendentum di penjuru ruang apartemen. Terburu-buru, Changmin pun segera melangkah masuk dengan segenap atensi yang mengarah di sekelilingnya. Rasa cemas menjalar kuat dalam diri bersamaan dengan butir peluh yang sedikit membasahi hamparan pelipisnya.

"Jinki-_yah_!"

Nama itu diguratkan dengan sangat keras. Tak ada yang diinginkan Changmin selain hanya bertemu _namjachingu_nya itu dan segera merengkuhnya. Ia hanya ingin menatap Jinki. Mencoba untuk melepaskan segenap buncahan rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan.

Dan... meminta maaf.

Ia juga ingin menghujami_ namja_ karamel itu dengan permintaan maaf.

"Jinki-_yah_! Kau di mana?"

Changmin semakin tak tenang tatkala ia masih belum mendapati eksistensi Jinki. Segenap ruangan telah ia datangi. Dan nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menatap _namja_ karamel itu. Apa yang terjadi saat ini sungguh terasa seperti _deja vu_. Jala retrospeksi pun menghantam nalar sepenuhnya.

Sebuah retrospeksi dimana Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak mendapati Jinki di sisinya.

_Namja_ itu nyatanya berada di dapur dan mencoba untuk memasakkan sesuatu. Meski berakhir bencana, namun usaha itu sungguh terlihat begitu manis di mata Changmin. Apa yang dilakukan Jinki untuknya, hanya membuat perasaan yang dipendamnya semakin mengakar mutlak. Ia mencintai Jinki. Dan ia tak bisa mengikis rasa itu sampai kapanpun.

"Jinki-_yah_?" Dengan nada yang hampir putus asa, Changmin pun melangkahkan diri menuju dapur. Berharap bahwa ada aroma hangus ataupun asap hitam yang mengepul di dalamnya. Namun, percuma. Semua itu hanyalah sebuah delusi yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Apa yang ia harapkan tak terjadi. Tak ada bau hangus. Tak ada asap hitam mengepul. Dan juga...

Tak ada Jinki.

Tertunduk. Sekujur tubuh Changmin melemah. Bibirnya bergetar. Suara pun semakin parau untuk sekedar menggemakan nama _namjachingu_nya itu sekali lagi.

"J-Jinki..."

Panggilan itu terdengar berbisik.

Perasaan sesak menghujam dengan segenap kontradiksi yang terlihat. Jinki tak menunggunya. _Namja_ itu menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Indahnya frase yang diucapkan Kyuhyun pun kini hanya menjadi sembilu yang menyayat hati. Apakah _namja_ ikal itu sudah berbohong? Ah, _ani_. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebagai seorang sahabat baik, Kyuhyun tak mungkin berbuat setega itu.

Dan jika begitu, lalu mengapa realita berkata lain?

'_Ia mencintaimu.'_

'_Ia sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu.'_

Dua obsidian Changmin terpejam rapat. Persepsi negatif pun lantas meracuki penalaran. Jala realita membuat teori kontradiksi terlahir. Paras _namja_ raven itu memucat pasi dengan segenap spekulasi yang bisa saja terjadi. Sebuah spekulasi—dimana kesaksian Kyuhyun bertransisi menjadi sebaliknya.

Jinki mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya.

Jinki mencintainya dan lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Jinki meninggalkannya dan kelak melupakannya.

Dan setelah melupakan secara utuh, maka yang tersisa di hati _namja _karamel itu untuknya hanyalah...

_Kebencian._

Dengan segenap perasaan sakit, Changmin tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri dan tak mampu melakukan apapun. Sekujur tubuhnya membatu. Rasa sesak semakin lalim menghantam hati. Benci. Jinki membencinya. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Memikirkan bahwa _namja_ karamel itu membencinya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya—hanya membuat Changmin kehilangan semangat untuk sekedar menghembuskan napas.

'_Aku membencimu... Shim Changmin.'_

Frase itu...

Sebuah frase menyakitkan yang diucapkan Jinki di mimpi Changmin.

Frase itu kini mulai menggaung keras. Begitu keras hingga membuat kepala Changmin terasa pening. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai, _namja_ raven itu segera menghampiri hamparan dinding dan menyandarkan dahinya di sana. Panorama di sekelilingnya seolah berputar cepat. Blur. Ia merasa seperti terjangkit gejala vertigo. Kontur pucat itu semakin tak mampu disamarkan lagi.

"Jin... ki..."

Bisikan itu terdengar semakin rapuh. Changmin hanya ingin menatap Jinki meski pada akhirnya, _namja_ itu akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Ia hanya ingin menatap dan merengkuhnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Bahkan, jika _namja_ itu menghujaminya dengan pandangan dengki dan jijik pun, Changmin sungguh tak peduli.

Lee Jinki.

Hanya ada nama itu dalam dimensi penalaran Changmin.

_Namja_ karamel itu benar-benar telah berhasil merenggut palung logika dan hati Changmin seutuhnya.

Salahkah...

Salahkah jika Changmin ingin mempertahankan apa yang menjadi pusara kebahagiaan terbesarnya?

Ia begitu mencintai Jinki.

Dan ia ingin merengkuh _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu untuk selamanya.

Dan secara tak terduga, sepasang tangan tampak melingkari pinggang Changmin. Seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia bahkan menyandarkan parasnya di punggung Changmin. Interupsi itu membuat sang CEO raven mematung syok. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

Hangat.

Sebuah kehangatan yang dirindukan pun menderu seutuhnya.

Dan sensasi itu hampir membuat jantung Changmin berhenti berdetak.

"J-Jinki..."

Frase itu tergurat tanpa suara. Tanpa melihat secara langsung, Changmin dapat merasakan bahwa figur yang memeluknya saat ini memang benar adalah _namjachingu_nya. Hanya Jinki yang mampu meleburnya dalam jala kehangatan yang tak berujung itu. Dan hanya Jinki yang mampu mencairkan segenap amarah dan membuatnya terlarut dalam dimensi ketenangan.

_Namja_ karamel itu memeluknya erat, seolah ia hanya ingin memberi kekuatan pada Changmin.

Dengan simpulan senyum samar, pada akhirnya Changmin hanya tertunduk bisu dalam diam. Kedua obsidian mulai berkaca. Lapisan korneaperlahan basah. Kebahagiaan yang terasa begitu memuncak—hanya membuat mulut tercekat bersamaan dengan dada yang terasa sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Gema tawa pun berpijar tanpa adanya suara.

Dan Jinki mulai melepaskan pelukannya tatkala Changmin mulai berbalik menghadapnya dan lantas menyandarkan diri di hamparan dinding.

Lelah.

_Namja_ raven itu terlihat begitu lelah

Ia lelah. Lelah akan merasa takut. Dan lelah dengan kekhawatiran akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jinki-_yah_..."

Frase itu membuat atensi Jinki mengarah sepenuhnya pada Changmin. Keduanya terdiam sejenak dengan segenap keheningan yang menghunus masa. Changmin begitu tertegun menatapnya, seolah _namja_ raven itu ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah delusi. Dan memutuskan untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang terjadi adalah kenyataan...

Jinki pun pada akhirnya kembali mendekatkan diri di hadapan Changmin dan memeluknya sekali lagi. Membenamkan paras di sela leher _namja_ raven itu.

"Selamat datang, _Hyung_. Aku sudah... menunggumu."

Aksi itu membuat Changmin terbelalak. Jantung berdebar cepat dan sekujur tubuh menggigil gentar. Jinki telah hadir. _Namja_ itu benar-benar berada di sisi Changmin sekarang. Ia masih setia untuk menantinya. Janji yang pernah tergurat pun terbukti telah dijaga dengan sebuah loyalitas.

Pengingkaran nyatanya tak lebih dari sekedar ilusi tak berdasar.

Jemari itupun pada akhirnya tersemat secara perlahan ke dalam untaian rambut karamel Jinki. Dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah, Changmin mulai mengusap lembut _namjachingu_nya itu. Disandarkanlah parasnya di sana dan diciuminya tipis setiap surai karamel yang selalu mampu membuatnya terhanyut dalam jala ketenangan itu.

Rindu.

Ia begitu merindukan Jinki.

Ia begitu membutuhkan _namja_ karamel itu. Sungguh terlalu membutuhkannya sampai-sampai hatinya serasa diremas... sakit.

"A-Aku mencintaimu... Jinki..."

Serak. Suara itu terdengar begitu serak. Hati Jinki seakan tertusuk sembilu tatkala ia bisa merasakan bahwa Changmin telah terisak tanpa suara. _Namja_ raven itu begitu mencintainya. Terlampau mencintainya hingga dalamnya perasaan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Rasa penyesalan yang amat menyiksa pun lantas menghantam dengan bengis. Tak seharusnya ia meninggalkan Changmin sendiri begitu saja.

Tak seharusnya ia berlari dan tak mau tahu dengan segenap cucuran air mata yang sudah ditumpahkan oleh _namja_ raven itu untuknya.

Hancur.

Changmin sudah pasti begitu hancur.

Dan realisasi itu juga turut menghancurkan Jinki.

Turut membuat hati sang CEO karamel menangis lara.

"_Hyung_..." sekujur tubuh Jinki gemetar saat ia dapat merasakan butiran air yang perlahan meleleh di pelupuk obsidian Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu tertunduk lemah. Ia tak memiliki daya untuk mengucapkan apapun. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha untuk mengguratkan seuntai frase dibalik segenap perasaan sesak yang melandanya. Ia hanya ingin menekankan satu hal yang begitu krusial.

"_Mianhe_... Jinki-_yah_..."

Permohonan maaf itu membuat Jinki terbelalak syok. Tidak. Tak seharusnya _namja_ raven itu yang meminta maaf seperti ini. Insiden itu bukanlah kesalahan Changmin. Jinkilah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena ia telah pergi begitu saja tanpa mau memahami apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

Menggelengkan kepala, _CEO SHINee_ itupun lantas meraih paras Changmin dan menepis segenap air mata yang sudah berguguran di sana.

"I-Ini bukan kesalahanmu, _Hyung_. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. T-Tak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. _Mianhaeyo_..."

Dengan cepat, Jinki menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi Changmin. _Namja_ karamel itu memejamkan matanya dan tetap bergeming diam di sana, membiarkan hamparan kulit halus dari wajah keduanya melekat lembut. Aksi itu membuat raga Changmin seakan meleleh. Perasaan sakit perlahan sirna, bertransisi menjadi bulir euforia yang begitu indah.

"_Saranghaeyo_... Changmin-_hyung_..."

Dan pengakuan tulus itu hanya membuat Jantung Changmin kembali berdebar cepat tak statis.

Tanpa mengucapkan seuntai frase, ia pun lantas merengkuh tubuh Jinki ke dalam dekapannya dan semakin menghimpitkan parasnya di sela leher _namja _karamel itu. Figur yang didekap hanya memejamkan mata dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Changmin. Lenguhan pelan termuntahkan tatkala CEO raven itu menghujami tengkuknya dengan beberapa ciuman tipis. Mereka sama-sama merindukannya.

Merindukan sebuah kontak intimasi untuk mencurahkan segenap perasaan cinta supremasi itu.

"_H-Hyung_... hhngghh..."

Jinki tak mampu lagi menahan erangan tatkala Changmin mulai mengusap hamparan punggungnya dengan lembut dan menciumi sekujur bahunya. Jemari _namja_ raven itu kembali tersemat dalam untaian karamel Jinki, mencoba untuk menariknya dan menghimpitkan kedua paras mereka satu sama lain. Dan rona merah pun menjalar di wajah Jinki tatkala Changmin mengikis habis jarak di antara keduanya.

Lemas.

Sekujur tubuh Jinki seakan lemas, tak berdaya dalam candu nikmat tak terbatas.

Changmin mulai memagut bibirnya dengan begitu dalam.

"Mmph—nhhh..."

Kontak mulut itu begitu intens saat keduanya turut bergerilya untuk meluapkan perasaan masing-masing. Dua lidah itu saling membelit bersamaan dengan invasi yang menghunus terlampau dalam. Jinki semakin menganga, membiarkan Changmin mendominasinya dengan sangat agresif. Benang saliva itu berguguran dari ujung mulutnya.

"Mmpphh... A-Ahhnn..." Dan kontak itu terputus. Pada akhirnya, Jinki pun menyibakkan parasnya ke samping dengan olah napas yang sedikit tersengal. Tubuhnya telah dihimpit begitu lekat di hamparan dinding. Changmin mulai beralih, menggigit daun telinganya dengan sangat pelan. Hal itu membuat Jinki melenguh dalam kenikmatan tak terdefinisi. Jantungnya semakin berdebar keras seolah ingin meledak saja.

Perasaan itu membuncah hebat.

Hasrat pun tak mampu dibendung rasio.

"J-Jinki... aku begitu mencintaimu. Jika keadaan berlangsung seperti ini terus, aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi..."

Bisikan itu terdengar begitu berat. Jinki hanya terdiam tatkala menatap pekatnya dua iris obsidian dalam pandangan Changmin. _Namja_ raven itu berusaha keras untuk membendung segenap hasratnya. Ia tak ingin mementingkan egonya dan hanya berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan.

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka belum pernah melakukan ritual penyatuan itu. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jinki sebagai miliknya secara utuh, namun ia lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan _namja_ karamel itu di atas segalanya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Jinki.

Dan hal itu nyatanya mampu terbaca dalam penalaran Jinki.

Dengan paras yang merona merah, ia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Changmin dan membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher _namja_ raven itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia juga merasakan gejolak hasrat yang sama. Ia begitu mencintai Changmin. Dan tak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain hanya mencapai titik euforia tertinggi bersama _namja_ raven itu.

"N-Ngghh..."

Erangan termuntahkan.

Kegentaran pun mulai memuncak di diri Changmin tatkala Jinki juga turut menggigit hamparan telinganya. Dua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar. Apa yang dilakukan _namjachingu_nya itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Di saat ia mengira bahwa Jinki akan menghentikan segenap kontak intimasi yang terjadi, _namja_ itu justru semakin membuat hasrat Changmin kian memuncak hebat.

"J-Jinki-_yah_... a-apa yang kau lakukan... uhh—hngghh..." Napas Changmin mulai memburu dengan segenap intimasi yang ia peroleh. Kedua kelopak mata Jinki terpejam sebagian. _Namja _karamel itu menatapnya dengan begitu rapuh dan terlampau manis. Sungguh seduktif. Panorama itu membuat jantung Changmin berdetak kencang. Panas. Temperatur tubuh pun bertransisi menjadi panas.

"Changmin-_hyung_... a-aku..."

"Jinki..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jinki semakin menghimpitkan tubuh padanya. _Namja_ karamel itu tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Changmin. Ia bahkan mengeratkan rengkuhannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di hamparan bahu _namja_ raven itu.

Dan seuntai frase mengejutkan nyatanya mampu membuat Changmin terbelalak kaget.

"Cintai aku..."

"_M-Mwoh_?"

"Cintai aku... _Hyung_..."

Pernyataan itu membuat segenap hasrat Changmin menggigil hebat. Tak ada keraguan dalam intonasi yang diguratkan Jinki. _Namja_ itu menginginkannya. Sama halnya dengan Changmin yang begitu ingin memiliki Jinki seutuhnya.

Saat ini pasti tiba.

Saat dimana mereka akan benar-benar... bersatu.

Namun, Changmin sedikit tak menyangka bahwa Jinkilah... yang akan memintanya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan pandangan serius, CEO _Max Corporation_ itu mencoba untuk memastikan sekali lagi. Ia sungguh tak ingin tindakan mereka berakhir fatal. "Jinki... apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? Jika kita melakukannya, maka aku tak akan bisa menahan diri dan berhenti begitu saja."

Paras Jinki merona merah mendengar itu. Rasa gugup menghantam diri. Ia sungguh tak pernah menjalin hubungan intim dan bercinta sebelumnya. Takut. Jelas, _namja_ karamel itu merasa takut.

Namun, ia percaya.

Ia percaya bahwa Changmin tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

Ia percaya bahwa Changmin akan selalu melindungi dan mencintainya.

Dengan cepat, Jinki mendaratkan ciuman tipis di bibir CEO raven itu. Ia hanya tertunduk malu saat sang _namjachingu_ kembali terbelalak kaget dengan aksinya. Begitu manis. Apa yang dilakukan Jinki hanya membuat perasaan Changmin semakin dan semakin mengakar terlampau dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Changmin-_hyung_..."

Dan frase itu sungguh lebih dari cukup untuk mewakilkan apa jawaban Jinki. Pandangan Changmin pun melembut. Diusapnya pelan hamparan pipi _namjachingu_nya itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Simpulan senyum merekah di paras Changmin tatkala Jinki mulai menyentuh jemarinya dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di sana.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Jinki. Tenanglah. Aku akan berusaha keras agar rasa sakit itu sedikit terminimalisir. Percayalah padaku."

Keheningan pun terjadi untuk sesaat. Changmin lantas meraih ujung dagu Jinki dan mendekatkan paras _namja_ itu padanya. Obsidian bertemu pandang. Keduanya dapat menatap betapa pekatnya kilatan hasrat dan besarnya perasaan cinta yang tersemat dalam hitamnya mata mereka. Palung kesempurnaan itu kian terlihat nyata.

Dan pada akhirnya, dua _namja_ itu kembali menautkan paras mereka dan menjalin kontak mulut yang begitu intens.

"Mnhh..." Jinki memejamkan kedua matanya dengan invasi agresif yang kembali dilayangkan Changmin. Ia membiarkan _namja_ raven itu memeluknya dan mulai menggendong erat tubuhnya. Mencoba untuk bertumpu, Jinki pun segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Changmin, sementara kedua tangannya merengkuh leher _namja_ itu agar kontak mulut mereka tak terputus.

Balutan intimasi itu membuat keduanya semakin terhanyut dalam euforia.

_Kraakk!_

Dan pada akhirnya, daun pintu kamar pun mulai dibuka lebar.

Changmin segera membawa Jinki masuk dan menghempaskan _namja _itu tepat di atas ranjang. Erangan pelan pun termuntahkan tekstur lembut dari ranjang telah menjadi sebuah tempat peraduan yang baru. Kontak mulut terputus, menyisakan benang saliva yang masih melilit ujung lidah keduanya. Napas Jinki terengah berat. Kontur rapuh mendominasi paras manisnya.

Dan rona merah itu tak mampu dihindarkan lagi saat Changmin mulai mengunci tubuhnya dari atas. _Namja_ raven itu mengusap pipinya lembut dan lalu kembali melumat bibirnya dengan begitu dalam.

"_H-Hyung_—mmnnhh..." erang dan desah itu membuat Changmin seolah mabuk akan ekstasi. Begitu indah. Begitu merdu. _Namjachingu_nya saat ini sungguh terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Jari jemari itu bahkan tampak mengusap untaian rambut Changmin secara perlahan. Lidah yang lembut itu juga masih turut berdansa mesra dengan lidahnya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera beralih dan mulai menyusuri setiap tengkuk leher dan bahu Jinki. Dilucutinya perlahan setiap helai kain yang membalut raga _namja_ karamel itu. Jinki pun juga turut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mencoba melepaskan jaket _black leather_ yang dikenakan sang CEO raven.

Keduanya saling membius nalar dengan segenap permainan intimasi yang mereka lakukan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, sudah tak ada lagi sehelai kain pun yang menghalangi pandangan mereka untuk menatap betapa sempurnanya entitas fisik yang dimiliki masing-masing.

"_H-Hyung_..."

Jinki sungguh tertegun dengan apa yang terlihat di depan matanya. Shim Changmin. _Namja_ itu tampak begitu gagah dengan tubuh kekar dan lekukan _sixpack_ sempurna yang terpahat di tubuhnya. Entitas otot itu begitu menggiurkan, seolah setiap bagiannya meronta untuk segera disentuh. Untaian raven tersibak lembut. Changmin adalah _namja_ yang begitu tampan. Kadar kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya sungguh melebihi batas.

Ragu.

Bahkan Jinki pun mulai ragu.

Bukan manusia.

Ia berspekulasi bahwa kemungkinan besar, _namjachingu_nya itu benar-benar sesosok Dewa dan bukan... manusia.

Dan di tengah rasa kekaguman itu, Jinki tak sadar jika sedari tadi, Changmin telah intens menatap entitasnya. _Namja_ raven itu juga tampak tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Entitas yang dimiliki Jinki memang sungguh bertolak belakang dengan raga yang dimilikinya.

Namun, bukan berarti Changmin tak menatap berkas-berkas kesempurnaan di balik semua itu.

Lee Jinki memang merupakan sesosok _namja _yang tidak setinggi dan tidak sekekar Changmin. Menatap sang _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah berbaring di bawah rengkuhannya seperti ini—hanya membuatnya terlihat begitu mungil dan sangat manis. Putih dan lembutnya tekstur kulit pada raganya, membuat Jinki tampak begitu menawan.

Ia adalah sesosok _namja_ yang sangat tampan dan terlampau manis.

Ragu.

Bahkan Changmin pun mulai ragu.

Bukan manusia.

Jika Jinki telah mengira bahwa Changmin adalah sesosok dewa...

Maka _namja_ raven itu juga memiliki pemikiran bahwa Jinki adalah sesosok malaikat dan bukan manusia.

"Umm..." Jinki tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mulai sadar dengan pekatnya pandangan Changmin. Dan jantungnya berdebar cepat tatkala _namjachingu_nya itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Di saat intens seperti ini, afeksi hangat itu masih dapat dirasakan Jinki. Changmin berusaha untuk menuntunnya. Membuatnya percaya bahwa _namja_ raven itu sungguh tulus ingin memilikinya secara utuh. Mencintainya.

"_Kyeopta_..."

"A-Ahh... _H-Hyung_..." Jinki menyibakkan parasnya ke samping saat Changmin mulai memanjakan tubuh bagian teratasnya. Erangan termuntahkan. Tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa ada jala kenikmatan yang begitu membutakan nalar saat lidah _namja_ raven itu menjajah utuh hamparan dadanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah, sudah berapa kali Jinki melakukan itu.

Sekuat apapun ia menggigitnya, ia tak akan mampu menahan muntahan erang dan desah yang sangat terdengar sensual itu.

"A-Aakhh..." Dan pada akhirnya, Changmin pun tiba di bagian tubuh bawahnya. Paras Jinki merona padam tatkala atensi _namja_ raven itu fokus mengarah pada penopang esensinya. Penopang itu tampak bereaksi berkat segenap permainan intimasi yang sudah dilakukan Changmin. Sudah jelas bahwa ia sangat menginginkan _namja_ raven itu.

Rasa malu dan canggung pun mendera Jinki sepenuhnya.

Changmin kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Jinki-_yah_... _no need to be so shy_... _you're so cute_..."

Dan Jinki tak mampu berkilah, mengguratkan frase. Parasnya terancam memerah permanen tatkala Changmin mulai meraih penopang esensinya. Sebuah erangan kembali termuntahkan. Jemari _namjachingu_nya itu kini telah menggenggam erat miliknya.

Dan jala retrospeksi pun menghantam penalaran Jinki saat Changmin mulai menuntun mulutnya untuk mencumbu miliknya dengan ritme perlahan.

"A-Aahhh... mmphh..." Jinki membungkam mulutnya bersamaan dengan Changmin yang semakin melumat miliknya dengan cukup dalam. Sudah dua kali _namja_ raven itu melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat bahwa ia juga sempat mencumbu alat vital Jinki saat berada di pameran _game_ waktu itu. Dan kali ini, sensasi tak biasa itu kembali dirasakan Jinki. Nalarnya membumbung tinggi ke dimensi euforia.

Dan Changmin pun memejamkan matanya, terus dan terus memahat _pillar_ esensi _namjachingu_nya itu dengan hamparan lidahnya. Hingga segenap hisapan dan lumatan itu semakin membuat Jinki menggila.

"Khhk—a-aaahh... _H-Hyung_—hngghh..."

Bulir saliva itu kembali gugur. Refleks, Jinki mengarahkan jemarinya dan menyematkannya dalam untaian rambut raven Changmin. Ia usap rambut sang CEO secara perlahan sebagai tanda bahwa ia menikmati segenap intimasi itu. Dan dua obsidiannya terbelalak lebar tatkala titik klimaks pun tergapai dengan cepatnya.

"A-Ahhkk—C-Changmin-_hyung_!"

Esensi itu meledak. Seolah mampu memprediksinya, Changmin tak sampai tersedak dengan buncahan itu dan berusaha untuk menampung segenap bulir esensi Jinki ke dalam mulutnya. Napas sang _namjachingu_ terengah berat. Ia sungguh tampak kelelahan.

Dan Changmin pun lantas merengkuh tubuh _namja_ karamel itu dan menghimpitkan paras mereka, mencoba untuk membagi bulir itu bersama-sama.

"Mmhh..." Jinki pun menerima itu, turut melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Changmin dan menerima segenap bulir yang disematkan ke dalam mulutnya. Keduanya saling melumat dengan segenap hasrat yang kian tak tertahankan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk segera melakukan ritual penyatuan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia sematkan jemari lentiknya ke dalam mulut Jinki, membiarkan _namja_ karamel itu menyesapnya dan melumurinya dengan sisa bulir esensinya sendiri. Tanpa perlu adanya pertukaran frase, keduanya sungguh paham dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Memejamkan mata.

Jinki memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat tatkala jemari itu perlahan dihunuskan ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Akkhh..." Erangan termuntahkan. Changmin berusaha untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan tindakannya. Satu persatu jemari itu mencoba untuk melonggarkan ketatnya dinding pertahanan yang ada, mencoba untuk menemukan titik terdalam yang mampu digapainya.

"AAHH!"

Dan jeritan itu membuat seringai terpapar di paras Changmin.

Ia telah berhasil menemukan titik dimana Jinki akan mabuk dalam kebahagiaan supremasinya.

Secara perlahan, Changmin mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Jinki dan menyangga tepat di siku lengannya. Paras _namja_ karamel itu merona pekat dengan keadaan selangkangan yang semakin terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Bagian tersensitifnya telah terpapar dengan gamblangnya di depan mata Changmin.

"_H-Hyung_..." Jinki tampak begitu rapuh. Pandangan Changmin melembut menatap itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya _namja_ karamel itu bercinta dengan seorang _namja_. Wajar jika rasa gugup dan takut itu muncul. Apalagi jika kesucian itu akan ia berikan sepenuhnya pada Changmin.

Dan lagi, areal penghunusan itu begitu sempit jika dibandingkan dengan alat vital milik Changmin. _Namjachingu_nya pasti akan merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa. Kontradiksi dengan Changmin sendiri yang mungkin akan merasakan surga.

Namun, Changmin bukanlah sesosok _namja _brengsek berhati busuk yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan Jinki saja.

Ia begitu mencintai _namja _karamel itu.

Dan Changmin akan membuat Jinki turut merasakan euforia yang kelak didapatkannya.

"Jinki-_yah_... ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk berubah pikiran. Kau belum pernah melakukan ini dan jujur kukatakan padamu bahwa mungkin, hal ini akan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku tak akan mampu berhenti sekalinya aku menyatu denganmu. Apa kau yakin dengan ini? Aku mencintaimu, Jinki. Aku tak akan memaksamu jika kau belum siap untuk kumiliki seutuhnya."

Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia bisa merasakannya. Merasakan betapa tulusnya tatapan lembut Changmin padanya. _Namja_ raven itu tampak khawatir. Dan Jinki paham—meski Changmin mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan memaksanya—namun ia yakin bahwa sekalinya ia mundur dari ritual penyatuan ini, _namja_ raven itu akan menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan mati-matian untuk membunuh hasrat yang sudah menggetarkan segenap genangan darahnya.

Dan Jinki tak ingin hal itu terjadi karena ia juga memiliki hasrat yang sama.

Ia mencintai Changmin. Terlampau mencintainya. Dan ia hanya ingin dimiliki oleh _namja_ raven itu. Tak ada yang lain.

Simpulan senyum tipis pun terpapar. Ditatapnya Changmin dengan pandangan determinasi.

"Aku memang belum pernah bercinta sama sekali dengan siapapun, _Hyung_. Bahkan saat aku menjalin hubungan dengan _yeoja_ pun, aku tak pernah menyentuh mereka. Dan kini, aku menjalin hubungan denganmu dan rela untuk kau sentuh. Itu karena memang aku mencintaimu. Ah, _ani_..."

...

"Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan sedalam ini terhadap siapapun kecuali kau, _Hyung_. Aku begitu... mencintaimu."

"Jinki..."

Changmin begitu tertegun mendengar itu. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia dengan segenap perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Jinki untuknya. Ia pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya _namja_ karamel itu yang mampu memberi Changmin sebuah palung kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia dambakan dalam hidupnya.

Secara perlahan, Changmin menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi Jinki. _Namja_ karamel itu memejamkan matanya saat ia dapat merasakan ciuman lembut yang terlayang di sana. Sebuah bisikan dengan nada yang menenangkan pun diguratkan Changmin di telinganya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah... rileks. Tenangkan dirimu, Jinki. Aku di sini untukmu. Rengkuhlah aku jika kau merasa begitu sakit. Cakar dan lukai punggungku jika memang hal itu akan membuat rasa sakitmu berkurang."

Jinki mengangguk pelan mendengar itu. Sesakit apapun _impact_ yang akan ia terima, sejatinya ia tak akan pernah menyalurkan rasa sakit itu dan turut melukai Changmin. Ia tak akan mampu melakukannya. Namun, ia tak akan mengatakan hal itu tentu saja.

Mengatakan bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk membendung rasa sakit itu sendiri daripada turut merasakannya bersama Changmin.

Ia sendiri tak yakin, apakah tindakan yang ia pilih itu merupakan sebuah keegoisan. Di saat yang sama, hal itu juga dapat didefinisikan sebagai pengorbanan. Namun bagi Jinki, ia lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya sebagai sebuah dedikasi. Ia menganggap bahwa—ia tak ingin berbagi kesakitan itu dan tak akan turut melukai Changmin—karena memang ia sangat mencintai _namja_ itu.

Ini hanyalah bukti dari dalamnya perasaan yang sudah ia pendam begitu lama.

Secara perlahan, Changmin kembali memposisikan dirinya. Jinki mencoba untuk menenangkan raganya dibalik segenap perasaan gugup yang melandanya. Kembali direngkuhnya punggung _namja_ raven itu dan membenamkan paras di bahunya. Dan kontak penyatuan pun dimulai.

Dengan berhati-hati, Changmin menyematkan miliknya dan menghunus entitas Jinki sepenuhnya.

"K-Khhkk—a-aahhh!"

Erangan tergurat tinggi.

Dua obsidian terbelalak lebar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Changmin berusaha untuk menghunus Jinki lebih dalam lagi. Menghentakkan diri sepenuhnya, melebur menjadi satu dengan entitas _namja_ karamel itu. Air mata pun menggenangi paras Jinki tanpa ia sadari. Parasnya terdongak ke atas hingga punggungnya semakin melengkung bak busur panah yang indah.

Dan Changmin pun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kerapatan luar biasa dari dinding pertahanan _namjachingu_nya itu. Ia masih berusaha keras untuk dapat menembusnya.

Jinki benar-benar masih suci.

Hal itu terbukti dengan segenap kenikmatan supremasi yang didapat Changmin. Begitu rapat dan sempit. Dan pada akhirnya, ia pun berhasil menggapai titik terdalam _namjachingu_nya. Puncak rasa sakit itu kian terasa membuncah di diri Jinki.

_Namja_ karamel itupun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada Changmin. Membenamkan parasnya di sana dan menggugurkan segenap air matanya dalam diam.

"Khhk—"

"Jinki..."

Changmin begitu terhenyak saat ia tak menerima cakaran atau bentuk penyaluran rasa sakit yang lain. Jinki hanya memeluknya erat dan tak ingin melepasnya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Changmin tahu bahwa _namja_ karamel itu pasti merasa begitu kesakitan. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan bahwa ada sedikit genangan basah yang menyelubungi miliknya. Darah. Sudah pasti genangan itu adalah darah.

Namun, dibalik segenap rasa sakit dan perih itu, Jinki berusaha untuk terdiam dan tak mengeluhkannya sama sekali. Ia tak menampakkan keinginan untuk melukai Changmin. Dan hal itu hanya membuat Changmin semakin tertegun.

Cinta.

Jinki sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"H-hnnghh..." Jinki menahan isak tangisnya tatkala Changmin mulai menghapus dan menjilat segenap air mata yang menggenangi parasnya. _Namja_ raven itu lantas menciumi lembut pipi dan semua bagian wajahnya secara bertubi-tubi. Bibirnya dipagut lekat. Jinki kembali mengerang pelan saat Changmin melumat mulutnya dan mengusap perlahan untaian rambut karamel yang sudah tampak begitu berantakan.

Dan aksi itu membuatnya tenang.

Rasa sakit yang terasa pun semakin lama semakin terkikis habis.

"A-Ahhh... _H-Hyung_—Ngghh..."

Erang dan desah itu termuntahkan dari mulut Jinki saat Changmin memulai ritmenya dengan cukup pelan. _Namja_ raven itu menghentakkan diri dengan begitu lambat, mencoba untuk membiasakan Jinki dengan ritual penyatuan itu. _Namjachingu_nya menggeliat. Mulutnya menganga dengan segenap buncahan saliva yang menggenanginya.

"H-hahh—C-Changmin-_hyung_..." ritme itu membuat Jinki seakan gila. Sensasi liar begitu menggoda hasratnya. Ia semakin menginginkan lebih. Ia semakin ingin untuk menyatu dengan Changmin.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk merealisasikan keinginan itu. Paham dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkan Jinki, Changmin pun menyeringai dan mulai mempercepat ritmenya. Dua obsidian Jinki kembali terbelalak lebar saat hentakan di tubuhnya semakin terasa kuat. Dan erangan pun tak mampu dihindarkan lagi dengan segenap kenikmatan yang mendera raganya.

"A-Aakkhh... C-Changmin-_hyung_—aahhh!"

Ranjang pun berdecit keras. Tubuh Jinki semakin terguncang dengan hebatnya. Hentakan demi hentakan yang diterimanya semakin membuat nalarnya mengambang ke awan sembilan. Titik prostatnya terus dibentur tanpa ampun. Euforia membutakan rasio. Hanya ada Changmin, Changmin dan Changmin saja di dalam otaknya. Candu nikmat itu tak tertahankan. Ia bahkan meremas kain sprei yang ada di dekatnya, mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisinya agar tak semakin bergeser.

"Ngghh... J-Jinki..." Changmin semakin terlarut dalam genangan hasratnya. Ia menghentak begitu cepat. Berusaha untuk semakin meleburkan diri seutuhnya dan menyematkan penopang esensinya dengan terlampau dalam. Kembali dihimpitnya paras Jinki dan ditikamnya mulut _namja_ itu dengan lumatan yang begitu ganas. _Namjachingu_nya itu hanya mengerang, turut membalas lumatan itu sebisa mungkin dan merengkuhnya dengan begitu erat.

"Mnnhh... ngghh—A-Aaahhh!" Dan Jinki pun melepas kontak mulutnya tatkala Changmin mulai mengangkat satu kakinya lebih tinggi dan semakin menghunuskan miliknya dengan begitu dalam. _Angle_ baru itu membuat tubuh Jinki semakin menggigil dalam euforia. Dan genangan saliva pun lagi-lagi mengalir bersamaan dengan hentakan kuat yang kembali dilayangkan Changmin.

"Khhkk—Aahhhh! A-Aaahhhnnn!"

Erang dan desah pun meninggi. Suara rintih dan jerit yang digemakan Jinki hanya menjadi stimulus yang membakar panas naluri Changmin. _Namja_ karamel itu tampak menganga, sesekali menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Pandangannya semakin blur. Dan sengatan candu ekstasi kembali menghantam nalarnya tatkala Changmin mulai meraih penopang esensinya dan mengenggam dengan cukup kuat.

"_H-Hyung_—nngghh—" Jinki memejamkan matanya dengan euforia ganda yang didapatnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Changmin hanya tersenyum samar menatap itu. Ia terus dan terus menghentakkan tubuh Jinki dengan kuat sementara jemarinya mulai memainkan ritmenya sendiri pada alat vital _namja_ karamel itu.

Klimaks ritual percintaan mereka semakin dekat.

"J-Jinki-_yah_... a-ayo kita gapai puncak euforia tertinggi itu bersama-sama..."

"Hnggh—a-aahhh!"

Dan Jinki tak mampu membendung segenap sensasi memabukkan yang didapatnya tatkala ritme permainan cinta mereka semakin menggila. Peluh pun berguguran. Changmin berusaha fokus untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Ia terus dan terus menghunuskan diri, menghentakkan Jinki yang saat ini telah membelit pinggangnya dengan kedua kakinya. Napas _namja_ karamel itu memburu berat. Dan lenguhan pun terguratkan nyaring dengan ritme jemari Changmin yang tak kalah cepatnya.

"A-Aahhkkk... Aaahhnn—mmnnhh—"

Dan Jinki pun pasrah saat mulutnya kembali dilumat dengan cukup dalam. Direngkuhnya kuat punggung Changmin bersamaan dengan kontak mulut mereka yang semakin rekat tak bercelah. Tubuh pun diambang batas. Titik klimaks semakin tak mampu dihindarkan lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya pun mulai melepas ciuman mereka dengan buncahan saliva yang begitu kental.

"A-Ahhhhh! C-CHANGMIN-_HYUNG_!"

Jinki menjerit keras. Esensinya berhasil terlepaskan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Benihnya telah menyebar di hamparan perut dan dadanya sendiri. Rasa lega mengguyur sepenuhnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk menggapai hal yang sama. _Namja_ raven itu mengerang berat saat ia mencapai klimaks dan menyematkan benih cintanya di tubuh Jinki.

"H-Haahh... ahhh..." napas pun terputus. Lelah, pada akhirnya Changmin mulai bersandar dan menyematkan parasnya di tengkuk leher Jinki. Didekapnya erat tubuh _namjachingu_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jinki telah resmi menjadi miliknya secara utuh. Mereka telah berhasil menyatu. Yang tersisa, hanyalah mengikat _namja_ itu dalam tali merah pernikahan saja.

Tak ada yang diinginkan Changmin di dunia ini selain hanya hidup bersama dengan Jinki sampai akhir hayatnya nanti.

"Jinki-_yah_... aku mencintaimu..."

Bisikan itu membuat Jinki tersenyum tipis. Dengan paras yang masih lelah, dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Changmin dan dipeluknya erat _namja_ raven itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Euforia dari ritual penyatuan itu telah berhasil ia dapatkan. Namun, Jinki lebih merasa bahagia saat ia tahu bahwa ia telah menjadi milik Changmin seutuhnya.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan saat ia dapat merasakan benih cinta Changmin yang telah disematkan pada tubuhnya. Benih itu mampu menghangatkan segenap raga Jinki. Bahkan, Changmin pun tampak menjilati dan membersihkan sebagian benih yang tercecer di hamparan dadanya.

Aksi itu membuat pandangan Jinki melembut.

Ia pun lantas menyisipkan jemarinya pada rambut raven Changmin dan membenamkan parasnya di sana.

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Changmin-_hyung_..."

Obsidian bertemu pandang. Kedua _namja_ itu saling menatap dalam keheningan sesaat. Dan pada akhirnya, dua mulut itu kembali bertaut dengan lekatnya. Debaran jantung mereka saling bersinkronisasi, turut menyatu dalam deburan perasaan yang kian tak berujung itu.

Mereka tercipta untuk bersama. Genangan takdir pun akan selalu merealisasikan teori itu dalam jala kontinuitas yang tak terbatas. Dan tak ada yang mampu mengoyak ketetapan itu sampai kapanpun juga.

Rasa lelah semakin menghantam diri. Kontak mulut pun terputus menyisakan kontur bahagia dalam paras keduanya. Secara perlahan, Changmin segera merengkuh Jinki kembali ke dalam dekapannya dan mulai membalut tubuh polos keduanya dengan seuntai selimut. Jinki pun turut membalas dekapan itu dan lantas membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin. Alam mimpi pun memanggil keduanya, untuk segera menerjang alam bawah sadar dan menuju ke dimensi utopia yang lebih indah.

Bersamaan dengan iris obsidian yang terpejam rapat...

Simpulan senyum pun merekah lembut, tanda bahwa hari esok yang kelak akan mereka hadapi...

Akan jauh menjadi lebih... baik.

* * *

**A/N: **Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan penulisan. Ada alasan kuat kenapa saya apdetnya lama banget u.u"

Pertama, saya udah mulai magang dari pagi jam 8 sampai sore jam 5. Lalu dilanjut kuliah malam dari jam setengah 6 sampai 9 malam. Perjalanan pulang ke rumah makan waktu setengah jam. Bisa dibayangkan sesibuk apa saya saat ini. Belum lagi dengan himpitan projek akhir, projek magang dan sebagainya. T.T

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu juga saya habis mengalami kecelakaan di jalan dikarenakan kecapekan. LOL tapi untung gak apa-apa.

Jadi, dikarenakan kesibukan saya itu, sebenernya saya pengen hiatus total sampai magang selesai (magang saya 3 bulan). Tapi karena emang hiburan(?) saya adalah dengan ngelanjutin FF ini, jadi saya gak bakal hiatus total. Tapi kalo soal apdet, yang bisa saya usahakan ya... mungkin apdet sebulan sekali :p #plaks Syukur2 kalo sebulan bisa apdet dua kali. LOL Mohon, dimengerti akan situasi saya ini u.u

Next chapter adalah part akhir untuk reinkarnasi 8 ini. Setelah chapter 25, maka chapter 26 sudah masuk reinkarnasi baru lagi yang entah bisa saya apdet kapan. Yang jelas, saya gak bisa apdet dalam waktu deket.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review sampai saat ini. Semoga chapter ini tak terlalu mengecewakan. Akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau kalian masih sudi buat ninggalin review buat saya ^^

_Sampai jumpa di next chap~ kamsahamnida~_


End file.
